The Prince of Storms
by Sweetmiss2121
Summary: Luna was not the only one Celestia had been forced to send away,the problem is that the second person...pony that she called back already had a life of his own and she had basically kidnapped him, now the new Pony that arrived in Equestria will have to find a new equilibrium in a land completely different from Konoha, will he be able? Rated M just in case, AU, OOC. first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**My First story here! I hope to write something you people will enjoy, but I am still learning so please have a little patience as I learn how to properly write here, okay?**

 **An HUGE Thank you to the author named "Tremor230" that had enough patience to give me some tips to adjust this story a little. I hope you will read and like this yourself, even if you admitted to be the last guy someone should ask for help in writing fanfictions (Especially this one since I have to say that you sadly know absolutely nothing about MLP and that's a pity).**

 **But now, I will leave you to my masterpiece...**

 **Please do not Flame my skin off, Pretty please?**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Twili/Pinkie...Fluttershy too?**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Chapter 1: The Storm has come.**

 **Canterlot - Castle – throne room -**

A female winged creature was silently looking outside the windows of the silent, empty room with an air of apprehension on her normally composed face, subtle trickles of sweat slowly falling from her forehead while thousands of scenarios played in her mind at blinding speed.

She was known as Celestia, and she was now about to see what the two most daring gambles she had took a thousand years before will translate into.

One was about exiling her beloved sister, that had got Corrupted years before and turned her into an evil entity re-named herself Nightmare Moon, that Celestia had banished on the very moon of her world...and another, more twisted in hindsight and that was now showing more downsides than Celestia herself could have imagined even in her darkest moments.

"...And both are about to blow-up on my face," she muttered with a sigh of defeat.

In exactly a week the moon, stars and pretty much the whole Universe will seemingly help Nightmare Moon in her escape from her confinement, and even if Celestia had slowly (and painfully as well since it went against everything she herself stood for) moved things so to have the reincarnations of the ONLY thing able to truly help her sister to meet and purify her, the fact that the second ' _Victim'_ of her thousand-years-long countermeasures was also finally showing its restlessness was drawing the Alicorn spare in worry.

"I am not even sure the Elements of Harmony will work on him...he is not driven by Darkness, his rage will probably being justified by my literally tearing him away from what he thought was his home, his friends and family...even giving him back part of the memories those people erased had been source of further anger instead of peace...it's a wonder the barrier held for the entirety of those three months," Celestia muttered while looking towards one of the sealed chambers of the palace, a place where only her could enter.

What she could not know was that the ' _prisoner'_ inside the light-coloured sphere of energy had not been trapped for three months, but had instead followed the suggestion of the secondary entity inside his body and used part of the memories Celestia had given him to understand how his new body worked; slowly, painfully recovering the control over his power that he used to have before getting forcefully took away; she had tried to give him memories of his youth and enough info about language and basic workings about his body and possible Magic in hope that he could use that as a starting point to then learn the rest by himself, she couldn't imagine that a second mind could ' _Block'_ those info, dissect them and keep only the fundamental parts like the notion about using the newly formed horn on his forehead instead of his now hooves-shaped hands to fight.

"Your Majesty? The special ship you asked for is ready," an armour-covered Pegasus said after entering the room.

"Good...tell the soldiers to vacate the area around us as instructed while flying at the accorded distance, I want only the bare minimum crew on board...the less people are around the _Treasure_ the better I will feel," Celestia answered nodding.

"Anything dangerous? We can take that to Ponyville ourselves while you fly secure on the ship, no need to risk your life, Princess," the guard offered with a worried tone.

"Thank you for your offer, but it's my responsibility, I would have preferred leaving everything sealed in the vault but I don't feel at ease being too far away from such a dangerous thing," the Princess answered.

"Sorry the boldness, your Highness...but...wouldn't be better just destroying it if it is so dangerous?"

"I am afraid that even if by far the most destructive thing I had ever seen, I can't simply destroy it...thing that I fear is also near-impossible even should I wish to," Celestia answered sighing.

"I understand, sorry for my words, Princess," the guard said with a low bow.

"You are just worried, I won't hold it against you. Now go, we still have a lot to prepare," Celestia said with a gentle smile.

"ROGER!" the guard answered before disappearing from the room.

" _Sigh!_ It's time to face the music, and the repercussions of my choices..." the Princess said before steeling herself and moving towards the imprisoned pegasus.

 **The Next Day – Ponyville – Library -**

"OH MY GOSH! I-It's already time?! We are not ready yet! There is still the catering to organize! The decorations are still getting adjusted and..." a young, purple unicorn rambled in shock at seeing Celestia enter the room she was in.

"Twilight, calm down. I am here because I need a special brand of favour, one that I could not put on parchment and send you, something I had took care of personally but now requires further help...and I am forced to ask you as I can actually trust only you for this," the Princess answered.

"EVERYTHING! Whatever you need!" Twilight Sparkle, personal student of the Alicorn princess, answered immediately while standing to attention.

"It's a serious matter that requires maximum secrecy...follow me," Celestia said before both disappeared in a flash of light.

The two soon appeared in an empty room only containing the glowing sphere of energy holding inside Celestia's most foolish mistake, second only to her own sister's banishment.

"What is that, Princess?" the young girl asked.

"I call it ' _treasure'_ as it is, in it's purest form and at its origins, what was at its...at _HIS_ birth..." Celestia answered sighing.

"Him? Somepony is in there?" Twilight asked curious.

"I'll tell you an old story...a sad one. Over a thousand years ago there was a mother; the most pure, gentle of the mares, a beauty as pale as the moonlight and as gentle as the breeze of a night of summer...one day she fell in love with one of the guards that had swore to protect her with his own life, and even if their relationship was not frowned upon, the two still wanted to keep everything a secret...maybe as a sort of game, or maybe in fear that somepony WOULD have something against them," Celestia said.

"Then? What happened?" the young unicorn asked.

"From their union a young pegasus was made, even as a colt he was as brave as his father but as gentle as his mother, truly the fusion of both parent's best qualities. But then Corruption took the mother, forcing a great power to separate the parents from the frilly; the young stallion had been once again returned to a state of infancy and cast away, so far that even the Mother could not reach him and twisted into a new shape so that he could not be summoned or even recognized, and apparently with even the few memories his young mind had of his life here erased by the same people that swore to keep him safe...in a world of anger, war and constant tension he grew strong, stronger than anything we had ever seen...and I have called him back...and imprisoned him in that sphere." Celestia answered.

"But...why?" Twilight asked confused.

"He needed to return, I hoped he could help me resolving an ancient problem of our world, but I had not realized that I would have basically...kidnapped..."

"It's ponynapped...sorry" the Unicorn corrected her automatically before blushing.

"Excuses are not necessary as he had been turned into an human, they use the term ' _Kidnap'_ in that case. And as I said, I didn't realize that I was taking him away from what he believed being his life to take him here...he had been rightfully furious, especially when I made another mistake in showing that he had basically lived a lie that lasted twenty years from his point of view." the Alicorn said.

"Human? Like those creatures from legends?" Twilight asked.

"They are real, but legends never described them as a belligerent race that unfortunately had never felt the power of Harmony and Friendship like we did and still do, or at least those he had lived with acted as such. The ones that raised him where by far the most powerful kind, and even if in that human body he had no access to his ' _Normal'_ pegasus powers, he had rose to the top to become the strongest, towering over everyone in strength and yet never losing that same gentleness and pure heart he had as a filly," Celestia answered.

"So he returned into being a Pegasus once you called him back?"

"Exactly, I hoped that recovering his memories would have helped, but I was wrong. I need you to keep this sphere in check should something happen that would stop me from mounting guard on him, he is a young stallion as apparently the world I took him from had Time working differently, that explains why after a thousand years he is barely a young adult older than you...can you do this, Twilight? Can you help me mounting guard and keep the secret? Not a single Pony can know about him until I'll be sure he won't get revenge on every being that cross his path," Celestia asked, no, pleaded her student.

"E-Everything! You can count on me, Princess!" the young Unicorn answered nodding.

"Good, I personally sealed this room and the ship as a whole, only me and you will be able to enter while the others won't even register its existence. Now show me how things are progressing, I am actually curios about how this Summer Sun Celebration will be like," the Princess said with more calm smile.

"Right away! Please follow me, your Highness," Twilight said while the two moved outside the room, sealing the entrance with a series of heavy metallic noises.

" _Did you hear that? Someone spun_ _some bullshit_ _around so to appear crystal clean_ _and smelling of roses_ _,_ " the prisoner thought with a sneer.

" **Just wait until we will be sure you won't trip on your feet...hooves...whatever, then we will burst out and have the bitch learn what happens when you fuck-up with people's lives,** " A second voice, this one deep and inhuman, echoed in the stallion's head.

" _With pleasure...how long before I can return to my Top Form?_ " he asked.

" **If we are lucky, just a week** **, here Natural Energy is even thicker than back home, but there is not even the slightest spark of Chakra in those creatures as I could not feel any...a little bit more patience and you will be able to do even the most complex technique with this horn of yours** **alone** **,** " the voice answered.

" _Good, the Sa_ _ge_ _Mode and frog katas will be a little bit more difficult to adapt, but I never lacked imagination. I can't wait._ " the pegasus answered smirking.

" **Well said, Naruto...well said; we have a week to finish adapting the Rasengan and its variants to being horn-generated along the remaining techniques we know, but the bitch luckily had the '** _ **Brilliant'**_ **idea of giving us the basics of how to do their '** _ **magic'**_ **...useless crap** **if you ask me** **, we will show them what real power is** **once out of here** **,** " Kurama, Nine-tailed Biju, answered with a similar feral grin.

 **A week Later – Pavillon -**

"Our dear beloved subjects...it's has been so long since we have seen thou precious, little sun-loving faces" A female Alicorn with the skin as dark as the moonless night said with a purring voice.

As the cries of the ones present grew in volume with their calling for Celestia to show-up, in the deepest recesses of the lonely airship hidden not too far away by layers upon layers of illusions, the sphere of light holding the Sun Princess' prisoner started sparking in energy.

"It's a solid barrier, that much I will admit, but still, just an annoyance," Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes to focus.

" **Eh! Some negative emotions made their presence known...the sad thing is that by their standards whoever is here now must feel like a monster,** **but** **to us? I would barely classify it as '** _ **Angry Kitten'**_ **...and that with me being generous, this guy has nothing to Orochimaru or Madara."** Kurama said snickering.

"But still, I can't feel that Celestia's presence as clearly as I did before, she must be pretty far-away," the other answered.

" **No chakra, but they have such an over-abundance of Spiritual Energy that we can still sense them through the Sage Mode, the fact that Natural Energy here is more abundant also helps...just like following something under-water by tracking the ripples it leaves behind,** " the Biju said.

"All the better for me, I want to kick that woman's ass for what she did THEN go back to Konoha, resurrect Sarutobi-Jiji and my father and beat them into a paste! THEY SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" Naruto said while yelling the last part and actually making cracks appear on his prison.

" **Calm down, we have a bad guy here to defeat so use the bastard as a chew toy to burn-out some steam, the** **n** **we'll have all the time to have that...horned horse? Pay for what she did."** Kurama answered.

"Then let's break-out and fight, I am tired to stay immobile like this, I NEED SOME ACTION!" the blond said eagerly.

" **Then summon the** Truth-Seeking Balls **and eat through this light-show, it's starting to hurt my eyes,** " the Biju said.

"You really like those don't you? I'll never understand why, they are boring!"

" **Oh shut up! We have an OP ability and I** **pretend** **to see it used!"**

"Okay-okay, let me put-on the right ' _dress'_ then, we are going to crush a party and we have to look our best!" Naruto answered laughing as he opened his now yellow eyes while his body started transforming.

 **Meanwhile -**

"You sure you want to come with me?" Twilight asked while watching Royal Guards getting threw around by the powerful bolt of lightning launched by Nightmare Moon.

"You said that, girl! Those Elements or whatever can stop her, that's not something one can do alone!" a cyan pegasus with rainbow-colored mane answered nodding.

"Dash is right! If ya have a way to stop that crazy horse then ah help as well!" a pony with a cow-girl hat added.

"FOALS! No-one will stop us! Our night shall last fore..." Whatever Nightmare Moon was about to say failed when both back legs of a mysterious pegasus struck her face, Time itself seemed to briefly come to an halt as the helmet around the Alicorn's head slowly deformed under the power of the attack while air rippled behind the mare, then, as if a spring had been released, the dark Alicorn went shot away as a blur, demolishing several houses and leaving behind a trail of destruction as she was sent flying all the way out of the small town and kicking up a cloud of dust of immense proportions.

"Damn! I guess I overdid a little..." the strange figure said with a sheepish grin.

He was a tall, imposing stallion with three strange markings on each cheek wearing a strange bandanna with a leaf engraved on it, his body was seemingly made of golden fire forming a light-coloured coat on his back and a dark-coloured "bodysuit" underneath that covered his torso reaching down to his front legs up to the hooves and then down to his back legs, this time stopping just above his hooves but also changing their colour so to look like those too were made of the same fire-like energy of the cloak.

The stranger was also sporting a light-coloured circle on his abdomen as well as golden markings around his collar, on the back of the coat there was a strange marking of an eye; unknown to them that was indeed the symbol of the _Six Paths Senjutsu_ : a **Rinnegan** above nine magatama.

"W-Who are you?" Twilight asked in surprise before she looked behind him and from where he came, thing that had her paling considerably once understood WHO he was.

"Name's Naruto. Nice to meet ya." the stallion answered while still looking at the deep gash Nightmare Moon left on the road with her tumbling.

"Y-y-y-you are the prisoner! Why you are out?!" the purple unicorn asked.

"You okay, Twilight? Who is he?" one of the other girls with her asked.

"Celestia was holding him sealed away in the hope of helping him re-integrate with Equestria after...certain circumstances...but now he is out! Why now?!" she answered.

"Sensed some bad intentions and decided to help. Where is that woman that trapped me?" the flaming stallion asked.

"Oh-Oh! I know that! She had been sent on the Sun by that big dark meanie!" the pink mare of the group answered with a cheerful voice.

"So she is dead?" Naruto asked.

"No...she is certainly alive as her Magic is attuned to the sun," Twilight answered.

"I see...how did we bring her back? I want to be the one kicking her ass, and I..."

"Flank..." the shy pegasus muttered.

"What?"

"If you...if you had to be that rude can you at least not curse?...i-if it is not a problem," she replied while looking down.

"Not my style, if an ass it is, an ass I am going to call it," Naruto answered, making Dash snort at his serious expression.

"We need the Elements of Harmony to stop her and me and the others were about to go retrieve them," Twilight said.

"Ah! Want me to keep her occupied then?" he asked.

"Why...why would you help us?"

"Because contrary to what Celestia thinks, I am actually one of the Good Guys, I just don't like being forced to leave behind my friends and home because apparently I was never told that I came from here," Naruto answered.

"I am sorry," Twilight said meekly.

"Were you the one that called me here?" he asked.

"Well...no." she answered.

"Then why you apologies? I know who I am angry with so I won't go around attacking random people," the stallion answered.

"Okay! We are wasting time! Can you hold her until we return?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Boy,"

"I am a girl!" she hissed angrily.

"Sorry...Girl, I am completely different from whatever you have seen up until now, give me some credit," he said smirking.

"Thou are indeed different..." Nightmare Moon growled as she reappeared above the group to show her bruised face twisted into a furious snarl.

"Took you long enough, Princess! Did I give you boo-boo?" Naruto asked amused.

"You insolent foal! BEGONE!" she answered while amassing storm clouds around herself and launching several bolts of lightning at him.

"GO TAKE THOSE ELEMENTS! I'll buy you as much time as I can!" he answered while disappearing in a burst of light and incredibly dodging each and every lightning bolt before head-butting the Alicorn with enough strength to send both through several houses and making the terrain tremble from the impact.

"That was fast!" Dash said with wide eyes before getting dragged away with the others.

"You...you are the most annoying, insufferable, miserable brute we ever had the misfortune to meet!" Nightmare Moon hissed as her horn glowed white-hot in power from her rage alone.

"Thank you, I like to leave a good impression; it's a pity that I will only keep you occupied while the others bring here those Elements or whatever, but at least I will make some exercise while we wait, I have been sealed for way too long for my tastes," Naruto answered chuckling.

"And you think you will be able to stop us? And with what kind of army?" the Alicorn asked smirking.

"Look, I'll tell you in terms that you will understand...I am a One-Stallion Army!" Naruto answered.

"You foal, have you any idea how many times we saw young pegasus and unicorns call themselves like that? It has lost its meaning nowadays," she said laughing.

"Wanna bet?"

"To think we were going to take you..."

" **TAIJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (Massive Shadow Clone Technique)** " Naruto yelled as his horn flared-up even more before thousands of clones of himself (all sporting the same flaming cloak) appeared around him.

"...Seriously..." Nightmare Moon squeaked as the horde of clones plus original rained on her from every possible direction.

" _Sigh!_ We are starting to think that this was not an idea as good as we thought." she muttered sadly.

 **Everfree Forest – with Twilight and the others -**

The small group was running, or in Dash' case flying, as fast as they could towards the abandoned castle the purple unicorn said the Elements had been hidden in.

"We are almost there! Keep running!" Twilight yelled.

"You think that he will really be able to distract her long enough?" Rarity asked worried.

"From what I can tell you about it, Celestia called here a Pegasus that had been banished just like Nightmare Moon, the problem is that the place he had sent to was a world drowning in wars that turned him into an hardened warrior; he had apparently lost any memory about Equestria and so now he may resent us for basically ponynapping him away from his home...he somehow gained friends in that violent place and so he rightfully doesn't like this situation, but the Princess was hoping to have him understand that his place is here and that he will be able to find new friends. Unfortunately he got free before he could calm down enough to have us explain everything calmly, and now I don't know what to do!" she answered as far-away echoes of explosions were still reaching them no-matter how deep in the woods they were moving.

"The fact that he's helping us instead of that crazy mare is a good start though!" Applejack answered.

"You heard him, he is an hero! Of course he will help us!" Pinkie Pie added smiling.

"I only know that Celestia defined him ' _the_ _most destructive entity ever seen'_ and that she needed him for something, maybe she hoped to use him against Nightmare Moon in case of emergency, or at least as a way to buy her (or in this case us) time to use the Elements of Harmony," Twilight answered as a dense mist was slowly rising around them and rapidly getting always thicker.

"You silly foals! As if somepony could really stop us!" Nightmare Moon's voice resounded around the small group, although an edge of exhaustion managed to slip through her tone.

"By how you talk it seems that he still managed to take a toll on you," Dash said with a challenging tone.

"Insolent! It was by mere luck that he managed to catch us by surprise!" the disembodied voice replied angrily.

"You sure? As far as I remember it was you the one to turn into mist and run towards here..." a male voice said in amusement.

"YOU!" Nightmare Moon roared.

"And who else?" the flaming stallion said from a tree branch.

"How did you find me?"

"In this state I can sense your presence, you may not have chakra like me, but you all have such a ridicolous reserves of Spiritual Energy, that you people call Magic, that I could still track you down. Satisfied?" Naruto answered as part of the mist condensed back into the Alicorn showing how her body was covered in bruises while standing on shaking legs.

"You still need to defeat us! And as for now you still lack in power, you weakling!" the Alicorn spat furious before cringing at the glare she received in answer.

"I usually don't like to overdo...but I hate when people underestimate me, so for the next three minutes only I will show you the ' _next step'_ of my abilities, because remember, if I didn't use my full power up until now it was only because I don't want you dead...get ready." he answered with narrowed eyes.

"Is that so? Thou think you can scare us with some bold claim? SHOW US THEN!" Nightmare Moon answered.

"...Really?" Naruto asked taken aback from her answer.

" **Hoy! It's her funeral after all, show her my avat** **a** **r form, I bet they never saw anything like that here!** " Kurama said with a feral smirk.

" _Sigh!_ I hate when the bad guys go all ' _I can take everything you can dish-out'_ , it makes me feel bad to then beat them to dust..." the flaming stallion said before his body seemingly exploded into a towering pillar of energy that then rapidly took the MASSIVE shape of Kurama's body along the nine tails and rings around the eyes to accompany the skeleton-like lines on the rest of the body.

The Unicorns, Pegasus, earth pony and one Alicorn present could only watch as the avatar of energy kept growing in size until it completely dwarfed the whole forest and the surrounding area before roaring with unmatched anger at a millimeter of Nightmare Moon's face.

And while the girls were surprised by reflex at seeing that happen, the Corrupted Alicorn Princess was showing all the signs of being extremely worried as her eyes were bulging wide open while the irises and pupils had visibly shrunken to the point of looking almost absent; what they didn't know though was that Nightmare Moon was also screaming inwardly as for some reason her voice kind of refused to come out of her open mouth.

" **ARE YOU SATISIFED, LITTLE HORSEY? MY COMPANION HERE MAY LIKE TO PLAY NICE, BUT I DIDN'T!"** Kurama said using the avatar's mouth before one of his huge paws grabbed the still shocked Alicorn to throw her back to Ponyville like a shrieking bullet and with enough strength to have her leave behind a sonic boom out of the sheer speed her body reached.

"Sorry for Kurama's antics, he is usually more calm. Go fetch those Elements, if she wants me and him to get serious then she has to hope you will find them fast; my techniques are not made to be gentle," Naruto added before the huge nine-tailed fox made of energy sprinted towards the corrupted princess with a new deafening war-cry.

"Okay..." Twilight answered with a weak voice while ignoring Dash trying to revive the fainted Rarity and Fluttershy behind her.

"That's one hay of a talent, sugarcube...but what talent is that?" Applejack asked while trailing in awe the amount of destruction the huge Biju Avatar left behind just by moving.

"I honestly don't know, but let's move fast, because I fear there won't be enough Nightmare Moon for us to use the Elements on otherwise," Twilight answered before the still shaking group renowned their efforts towards the Elements of Harmony.

 **With Naruto -**

"Is this more of your liking, Princess? If I were you, I would stay still and wait for those pretty girls to help you with those Elements," the stallion said from his place inside Kurama's spectral head.

"WHAT ARE YOU!? How can you do such things? Why did my sister left such a in-equine creature like you anywhere near Equestria?!" Nightmare Moon asked while still keeping distance from the enormous creature.

No matter what she did he didn't seem possible to stop or deter, he could break illusions faster than how she could cast them, any spell she used was either dodged or countered by his clones or the spiraling spheres of energy he could summon on the tip of his horn, that if he didn't outright let it struck him and then get-up as if nothing happened, and the huge body of energy he was piloting was apparently totally impervious to anything she threw at it through telekineses no matter how big.

"Believe it or not I originally came from here before she sent me away, where I ended I had Kurama here sealed inside me, that had me gaining the ability to use and wield chakra, the energy everyone there had in their bodies; from there I just grew-up becoming the strongest ever before she stupidly thought that I would have gladly left behind everything I had gained after breaking my back on a daily basis and risking my life to fight crazy bastards with dreams about World Domination once bought here! I even fought against a veritable goddess and came out victorious! And now look at me! I am here fighting a tantrum-throwing flying horse that could not accept the fact that someone would SLEEP during the night! So do me a favour and drop whatever you are doing that is keeping Celestia on the Sun so she can come here and send me back!" the other answered.

"NEVER! I WILL BE THE ONLY RULER OF EQUESTRIA EVER IF IT KILLS ME!" Nightmare Moon said while flying as high as she could above the stallion, deciding to focus all her power in a single attack and uncaring that it would probably cause Celestia to break free without a great deal of her magic holding the other Alicorn exiled.

" **She is trying something, can you feel it?"** Kurama asked.

"Yep, her last try...should we show her that she really needs to stay put?" Naruto asked back.

" **I guess we really have to, just angle it a little higher, we don't need to kill her,** " the Biju answered nodding.

"TAKE THIS AND DISAPPEAR, YOU MONSTER!" Nightmare Moon yelled at the top of her lungs as a thick bolt of pure condensed darkness went shot from her horn towards Naruto.

"...Sore loser... **Bijūdama Rasenshuriken!** " Naruto said while converting a Truth-Seeking Ball into a Tailed Beast Ball hovering on the tip of his horn and adding wind-natured chakra to create four shuriken-like blades around it before hurling it at the Alicorn.

The two attacks met briefly before the former shinobi's jutsu simply cut through Nightmare's attack erasing it from existence, shocking the Corrupted Princess to the core that had only the time to summon a quick shield around herself before the Jutsu flew above her.

The resulting explosion completely engulfed her body, shooting her to the ground at break-neck speed and leaving her smoking, heavily bruised body in the middle of an huge crater, her armour almost completely gone and her back showing the most bruises and probably still holding wings only thanks to the armour she was wearing and that got atomized.

"You okay?" Naruto asked after dropping the Chakra Avatar and nearing her with a short trot.

"S-S-Stay away!" the exhausted, and surprisingly scared, Nightmare Moon shrieked while scampering away from the flaming stallion until her back was pressed against a wall.

"I angled it so it would not have touched you, as I said my intention was about buying time for the others, not killing you," he answered with a sad smile.

"W-W-Why?! If you hate Celestia you should have just left me do what I wanted! She would have suffered a thousand years on the Sun for her sins!" she answered while leaning even closer to the wall at seeing him walk near her.

"You needed to be helped, since those Elements calm save you then I decided to help, I would have hoped to do so without getting violent, but you were not hearing reasons," Naruto answered.

"We are here! We have the Elements!" Twilight yelled as she and the others reached the duo.

"It was not easy! That mare had left behind illusions and angry monsters to stop us," Dash said in annoyance.

"Those poor animals were also forced to attack us..." Fluttershy added.

"When did you do that?" Naruto asked curious.

"During our... _strategic retreat_..." Nightmare Moon answered.

"You work fast, that's for sure," the flaming stallion said surprised.

"...Thank you," she answered while a bit surprised by the sudden colloquial tone the monstrous pegasus in front of her had started using.

"Can we use the Elements, dear? I think Ponyville suffered enough from her attack," Rarity asked with a raised eyebrow while pointing with an hoof at the destruction surrounding the group.

"Ehm...most of that is my fault I fear, my jutsu are kind of destructive, but I will help repair everything once done." a blushing Naruto said while stepping to the side.

"You better hope ma farm is still intact or I'll buck ya as hard as I buck ma trees!" Applejack said with narrowed eyes.

"My attack shouldn't have touched it, I swear!" the other replied while rising both hooves.

"What are you gonna do?" Nightmare Moon asked with narrowed eyes.

"Use the Elements of Harmony on you and purify whatever had corrupted you," Twilight answered.

"...And he will stop attacking us?" she asked while stealing glances at the flaming Naruto near her.

"Yes?" the purple unicorn answered uncertain.

"Then yes, please do so! This is our best side!" Nightmare Moon answered with an happy smile while presenting her left cheek.

"I feel kind of offended..." Naruto muttered pouting as a rainbow-coloured ray of light engulfed the Corrupted Princess.

" **That must be the most feminine-looking attack I had ever seen, I swear I felt my manliness drop of few points just by looking at it!** " Kurama muttered while shaking his head.

" _Kurama, please! This is hardly the moment for jokes! We still need to find a way to return home._ " Naruto thought sighing.

Once the blinding light died-down a new Alicorn stood in place of Nightmare Moon, showing that the Corruption had twisted more than just the Princess' mind; she was now a tall indigo coloured pony with bright aqua eyes and large, feathered wings on either side of her, black patches could be seen her hind legs under the white crescent moon marking on her flank; she was now wearing dull blue horse shoes (if that was the name of the thing, Naruto mused) and a bib-like piece of black cloth around her neck adorned by the same crescent moon insignia; her mane was long, flowing even in wind's absence and sparkling just like if the stars in the sky were tangled in there.

"Well, that's a nice change, sorry for hurting you. But in my defence you were not yourself," Naruto offered with an apologetic tone.

"We would have preferred being saved in a less painful manner, yes, but we do appreciate the gesture all the same. We are Luna, Moon Princess and sister of Celestia and you all, Element Bearers and Warrior of Light, have our deepest gratitude," Luna answered while painfully bowing to the two groups.

"Oh my gosh! A real princess thanked us!" Pinkie said with a wide smile.

"So those rocks are the Elements? They don't look...threatening," the flaming stallion said uncertain.

"Actually, those are just the former husks of the Elements, their true power now reside in the young ponies you have in front of you," a new voice said as Celestia finally re-appeared in the middle of the group.

"Celestia?" Luna said with a meek voice.

"It's all okay, sister. I am happy to see you return to your senses," the Sun Princess said while hugging her sister with happy tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I helped resolving your problem with your sister, now send me back!" Naruto demanded with narrowed eyes.

"I am sorry, but this is not possible..." Celestia had the time to say before the stallion re-appeared in front of her with a withering glare on his face.

"WHAT?!" he bellowed with enough force to kick-up dust and crack the terrain behind the princess.

"The... _cough!_ The spell I used to turn you into an human and then back into a pegasus can be used only once...even if I send you back you would still remain in your current (and true) body," the princess answered after managing to bite down the high-pitched tone her voice momentarily took in surprise.

"Why it can be used only once? And why then YOU CALLED ME BACK!?" the stallion asked.

"It was an experimental ritual created by Starswirl, he theorized that with enough power an Equestrian could be changed into another shape, but also added that any form different by something of our world could have put enough strain on the subject to kill them, I took a gamble into turning you into an human since they are creatures completely different from us in mind, body and spirit...it was by turning you into an Alicorn and then sacrificing that particular transformation, using the resulting back-lash of power to do it, but your body had to be turned into that of an human infant so to minimize the danger of killing you by using a smaller shape." Celestia answered.

"And you can't do that again? I survived the extraction of my Biju, a thing that usually KILLS the victim, and even his re-introduction in my seal, I am certain I will survive some magic trick of a long-horned, self-centered horse just like you!" he hissed back.

"Listen...I am asking you to give Equestria a try, your life should have been here, it was by fear of Luna's corruption influencing you as well that I acted so recklessly, but I was desperate at the time and could not find another solution," the Sun Princess answered with a pleading tone.

"And Konoha? And my friends? The life I had fought so hard to have? I FINALLY GOT THEM TO ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE, YOU EGOISTICAL BITCH!" Naruto yelled in fury.

"HEY! Don't you dare..." Twilight was about to say before freezing at the intense, furious glare she got from the stallion.

"What?" he muttered with a throaty growl.

" _Sigh!_ Listen, I-I know it's hard to accept, but  this is your home, your world; give us a chance and in exchange I will find a way for you to contact your friends back in that world, like that you won't leave them behind completely..." Celestia offered.

"Why not giving me a way to go back?" he asked again, this time with eyes filled by pain and loss, actually hurting the Princess more than his rage had before.

"You would return as a Pegasus, I can't return you to an human body, it's too dangerous," she answered shaking her head.

To the other's shock he just dropped down, crying silently and covering his head with his hooves.

" **Hoy...you still have me...come on, brat! S-say something!"** Kurama said in apprehension.

"It's all okay, they are your friends, they will understand and don't abandon you...you will still communicate with each other, is still something." Fluttershy said while nearing him and dropping down to be at eye-level with him, her motherly side kicking-in at seeing his despaired expression.

"I have lost everything!...why?...what do you want from me? Didn't I do enough? Can't I have a little peace to enjoy my life? To have a girl, a family..." he muttered angrily.

"Who is he, Sister? Why did we ponynapp him from his home? You heard him, he had managed to get himself friends and probably a nice life," Luna asked confused.

"Because I wanted to re-unite a mother with her son no matter what, and in my blind ignorance I did just that, uncaring of the damages I would have done to him, but in my defence, I never thought that he would have managed to have friends in such a violent place...I am sorry," Celestia said while helping Naruto to stand and even hugging him.

"I had a mother back in Konoha, and a father... a man that I now wish to strangle with my hands...or hooves or whatever!" he answered.

"I am not putting this into discussion, but give your mother here a chance as well, she has every right as well as the woman that adopted you," Celestia answered as she stopped hugging him.

"And who is his mother?" Luna asked.

"Well...you, sister..." the Sun Princess said with a shy tone.

"ME/ HER!?" both Naruto and Luna yelled at the same time while pointing at each other.

"Luna...he is the son you and Fierce Storm had a thousand years ago...Maelstrom Knight, or just _Maelstrom_ since his father always defined that name as a ' _mouthful'_ to say..." Celestia said uncertain.

"Surprisingly, _Naruto_ can be translated as ' _Maelstrom'_ in our language...so he had not exactly changed his name," she then added with a nervous laugh.

A tense silence fell in the group as the shocked stallion dropped the Sage Mode to show a rust-coloured fur with a yellow (and still _spiky_ ) mane, the mark on his flank was of nine fox tails meeting with their white tip to form a spiral with a wide center.

"I even had his clothes re-sized by the best fashion designers of Canterlot...since he seemed to like those and the bandanna..." Celestia said trying to fill the awkward silence while pointing at the red-with-black-flames jacket and the top half of the stallion's old orange and black jumpsuit he was wearing under it, he even had the pendant he won from Tsunade still around his neck.

"Princess Luna? Are you feeling well?" Twilight asked to the wide-eyed Alicorn that was fixating Naruto with unblinking eyes, not that the shell-shocked stallion was sporting a different expression.

" **OH** **! I think I know that expression!** " Kurama muttered in horror at seeing Luna's face split into a wide grin.

"MAELSTROM!" the Princess squealed as she pounced on Naruto to hug the life out of him while nuzzling her cheek on his and chanting his ' _name'_ in pure happiness, wounds completely forgotten.

"Okay...What the fuck is happening here?!" the stallion finally asked as he recovered his voice.

 **FIRST CHAPTER DONE! YAY! My first fanfiction, I am so proud of myself now! Please be gentle as this is my first time writing here, I promise I will get better so don't worry.**

 **Just please, just for once ignore eventual plot-holes, I will try to cover everything but I can't honestly say that I won't leave any...I am not a master writer unfortunately...**

 **But I will get better! I KNOW I WILL! So please keep reading me, okay!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My First story here! I hope to write something you people will enjoy, but I am still learning so please have a little patience as I learn how to properly write here, okay?**

 **I would have put this under " _Hurt/Comfort_ and _Friendship/Family_ " but I didn't trust my abilities in writing something like that so I went on a more generic route, especially since there will be fights here as well.**

 **SO MANY REVIEWS! That's awesome! Thank you so much for liking my story! English is my second Language, so the quality may resent a little, but I will do my best all the same, promise!**

 **But now, I will leave you to my masterpiece...**

 **Please do not Flame my skin off, Pretty please?**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Can I do a Naru/Mane 6 pairing? Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/rarity...**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 _ **Changes: I made a very, VERY huge mistake that I finally got pointed towards, but now I resolved it! A special thanks to Arashi Uzukaze that helped me! you are a great guy/ girl!**_

 **The prince of storms Chapter 2: Shinobi VS Alicorn.**

 **Canterlot – Castle – Throne Room – three days after the battle against Nightmare Moon -**

Celestia was suffering from the third head-ache of the week, all thanks to her sister Luna that wouldn't stop gushing on and on about how much of a _stud_ her son was or how much proud of him she was for growing that strong, not even the bandages covering most her body or the limp in her steps was deterring her from praising how well Maelstrom Knight had fought her when she was Nightmare Moon.

"Oooh! And that flaming mane of energy! Did I mention how _studly_ and dashing he was while protecting Ponyville? Because he was!" Luna asked with a wide smile.

"YES YOU DID! FIVE TIMES ALREADY!" Celestia yelled as even her legendary self-control couldn't take it any more.

"Something wrong, sister?" the Moon Princess asked.

"Luna...dear sister...I understand that you think the world of your son, no matter how badly he had injured you in that fight..."

"He was just trying to save his mommy, nothing worthy of an head-ache as those are only minor bruises," Luna said unconcerned, the fact that she could so calmly ignore wounds that would have had any other seasoned pony (soldier or Alicorn alike) fall over and scream in utter agony just because HER SON had been the cause of them had been already registered as a medical miracle worth of study.

"That aside..." Celestia growled.

"I would be more worried about the fact that he has still to speak a word ever since we took him back here, that and the fact that he refuses to eat in favour to just ' _meditate'_...and I fear he is planning something to escape," the Sun Princess then said.

"Why would he? I am here now and can be his mother once again, we will be able to fly together, I will be able to teach him how to one day take my place with the rising of the Moon! why would he leave now that we are back into being a family?" Luna asked back dumbfounded.

"Luna..." This was said with as much calmness and as slowly as Celestia could.

"Yes?"

"We took him away from the life he believed was his own...from his friends, from a girl he apparently wished to date..."

"She was a peasant! Not worthy of him!" Luna said with a grimace.

"LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!" Celestia roared while opening her wings wide for added effect.

"And what do you want to say? Let's hear!" Luna yelled back.

"He will try his darn best to run away and return to that world, pony or not, pegasus or not nothing and nopony will stop him; he WILL try to go there no matter what we say or do, and you can be certain that should we decide to force the issue he will do everything in his power to make sure we will regret that choice and you saw him first-hoof, he can be devastating when he wants to...and if we show ourselves as being the only thing stopping him from returning home he will unleash all his power on us, and unless we both banish him on the Moon I fear he will give us one of our greatest battles...that if even the Moon Banishment will be able to stop him as I fear that very few things can," Celestia said while looking inside Luna's eyes with her hardest stare.

"Bu-but I am his mother! Why would he leave me?! We can be a family now!" the other asked with horrified eyes, royal tone forgotten as it was a too serious matter for her to remember the lesson she and her sister took in their younger days.

"He doesn't remember your being his mother, as he told us time and time again, to him his mother had always been named Kushina...even showing him once again your memories of the few years you, Storm and him had been able to spend together had been useless, he refused everything and answered with the memories he has of Konoha and the people he met in there." the Sun Alicorn answered with a sad tone.

"But why!? Why did they erase his memories? Just to give to that...human a son when she couldn't have one of her own?!" Luna demanded with watering eyes.

"In hindsight, they did the right thing, had he remembered being a pony he would have had problems adjusting to his human body...but you can see the results! Even by re-starting as a blank slate, his experiences in there, his friends, his every action ever since he appeared in that world as an infant had shaped him into a kind soul, the few memories of his adoptive parents and other parental figures in his life like that ' _Jiraiya'_ and ' _Hiruzen_ ' had taught him the value of hard-work, of compassion and camaraderie! They showed him how to fight for what's right and to help the more weak and protect the innocents...they didn't just _gave him_ to some random human...they made sure he could develop into a respectable human, and they did! You can't deny that even if now he has an human mind inside the body of a winged Unicorn he is no different from any other pony of Equestria!" Celestia answered.

"BUT HE DOESN'T SEE ME AS HIS MOTHER!" Luna screamed strongly enough to have the windows rattle and scare her sister.

"He doesn't look at me with eyes filled with the love a filly should have! He doesn't come to me to get comforted whenever sad, he doesn't acknowledge the bond we share ever since I delivered him to this world! HE DOESN'T EVEN CALL ME " _MOTHER"_ WITH CONVICTION OR LOVE!" she then said.

"...And that is one of my many regrets, sister, moving you two aside is showing more down-sides than what I wished to believe possible," Celestia muttered in answer with her head lowered down.

"Then why you didn't sent him with me on the Moon? Why!? I had already lost the stallion I loved in the war against the griffins, why you had to take my son away as well!?" the Moon Princess asked with a broken voice.

"I feared that should he have come with you your own Corruption would have slowly affected him as well, I couldn't even keep him here, by the time of your return Time itself would have killed him, and had he become an Alicorn then his own grief for losing you would have had HIM go Nightmare just to force me to free you...I had no other choice than send him elsewhere where Time flowed differently so that by the time of your return not long would have passed for him, like that you two would have been able to stay together. I didn't expect all this to turn into an huge mess," the Sun Princess answered.

"Then maybe you should have send him with me, at least like that even in the cold pits of Corruption we would have stayed together, and he would have called me _mother_ with all the affection and attachment he now denies me..." Luna answered sobbing.

"Sister...stop speaking nonsense and let's try again, he is letting himself dying while trying to return to a place that will never again accept him, they are humans and he is an Unicorn, exception made for his friends no-pony else will accept him there for what he is, we need to help him understand this before it is too late and he see his former world turn its back to him," Celestia said pleadingly.

"I won't let them do that! I will make their Moon crash on their pitiful world should they hurt him!" the other said with as much rage she could fit in her voice.

"Now calm down, he is probably in the gardens so it's there we will find him,"

"Okay...okay, I can do this," Luna answered nodding.

"You need to rest," Celestia said.

"No, I need my son to recognize me. Nothing else matters." she answered.

 **Gardens – few minutes later -**

Silently making their way to the gardens of the castle the two Princesses decided to stay hidden in the shadows and silently observe the blond stallion sitting with closed eyes in the middle of the grass, sometimes muttering something under his breath and nodding.

"What is he saying?" Luna asked whispering.

"It's the language of the world I had sent him to, he is muttering about being ' _almost there'_...He is planning something!" Celestia said before going wide-eyed.

"MAELSTROM!" the Moon Princess immediately yelled while showing herself to the shocked unicorn.

"I am sorry! I-I-I can't stay here...I...I just can't!" Naruto replied with haunted eyes that horrified the Alicorn.

"But why!? Why you want to leave me!?" Luna asked in despair.

"My place is not here! What am I supposed to do? I am a Shinobi, a Ninja! My whole life was about protecting Konoha and my friends, I dreamed to become Hokage and be able to protect my precious people...I want to go home!" he answered while shacking his head.

"But you are at home! HERE! With me!" Luna replied while slowly walking closer to him.

"I am not one for royalty, I am by any means a mercenary, I will never be able to find myself at ease with being a noble..." the blond stallion answered.

"I can always talk the Royal Guards into testing if you could be a good soldier, it would be similar to what you did in Konoha, protect the innocents and your precious friends, just here instead of in Konoha!" Celestia offered.

"You would be perfect for that! You have your own brand of training, there wouldn't even be questions about they accepting you because you are my son since everypony would see what you are capable of!" Luna added with an eager nod, already imagining having the armour-clad stallion as part of her personal guards so to have him as close as possible.

"I...I...I am sorry...I just can't." the shinobi replied by biting one of his front legs as strongly as he could to draw blood before smearing it on his hooves.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Luna screamed with wide eyes.

"I am going home, I have found a way... **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! (Summoning Technique)** " he said as from the point where he slammed his hooves a complex circle of strange markings appeared soon followed by an huge cloud of smoke.

" **This chakra signature...NARUTO!** " a booming voice yelled in a mixture of surprise and relief.

"Gamabunta! I am so happy to see that my plan worked! I'll explain later, but now I need you to take me to Mount Myouboku!" Naruto said with a relieved smile as an huge creature appeared in front of him and that he soon climbed until staying on its nose.

Gamabunta was a dull rusty red coloured huge toad with around his eyes and on his lips and chest brighter red markings and a scar over his left eye; on his tongue he had a series of stud-like piercings on both the upper and lower side. He was wearing a large blue _happi_ vest with the kanji for _ebi_ on the back and carries a massive blade at his hip.

" **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! YOU ARE AN HORSE!...with wings?** " the Summon said in shock almost dropping the large pipe he was smoking from.

"It's complicated, now just do as I asked and take me to the Mount, I'll explain everything once there." the stallion pleaded, his tone alone convincing the Toad Boss to comply with the request.

"STOP!" Luna screamed in horror as her own power circled around Gamabunta's feet to stop him.

"GUARDS!" Celestia yelled before adding her own magic into stopping the Toad Boss.

In an instant several armoured Pegasus and Unicorns surrounded the princesses while keeping distance from the Summon.

" **Eh! That tickles, what are** **you** **trying to do?** " Gamabunta asked amused.

"YOU WON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!" Luna roared in fury.

"The creature is trying to take away Prince Maelstrom, please help us!" Celestia pleaded.

"ROGER!" the dozen of guards yelled at the same time as their own horns flared to life while the flying components of the squads rapidly circled the Toad Boss.

" **So you are the bastards that kidnapped him? And you even turned him into one of you...guys you are in deep shit, just so you know.** " Gamabunta growled with narrowed eyes, whatever he said rapidly translated by Celestia so that the others could understand and vice versa.

"You foal! We will never leave the son of one of our beloved Princesses get ponynapped without fighting! Soldier! Have everyone focus restraining spells on the Toad, the Prince MUST get out unscathed!" one of the soldiers, a Captain, at the head of the Pegasus unit said.

"Roger, Sir!" the other replied immediately.

"Please Maelstrom! Please don't leave me...I can't lose you too!" Luna pleaded.

"I am sorry...give me some oil, Gamabunta..." Naruto answered with a sad sigh while his horn lightened-up and he opened his mouth wide.

" **I'll take you home even if it kills me, boy! TRUST ME!** " the Toad Boss said as his belly inflated to huge proportions.

"SCATTER!" Celestia yelled with wide eyes as soon as she saw fire mounting in Naruto's mouth.

" **COLLABORATION JUTSU: GAMAYU ENDAN! (Toad Oil Flame Bullet)** " both stallion and Toad yelled at the same time, the Summon spitting-out a veritable river of oil and the other using the short blast of sparks he had spat out to turn it into a wide wave of fire.

"SHIELDS UP!" one of the guards yelled as immediately every pony present able to wield Magic, aided by the two Princesses, collaborated into rising a strong enough barrier to stop the fire from roasting them and damaging gardens and castle; but once smoke and flames disappeared there was no trace of either Summon or summoner.

"He is gone!" Celestia said with wide eyes.

"Maelstrom...no..." Luna muttered before collapsing from the shock.

"LUNA!" the Sun Princess screamed in horror while trying to re-animate the fainted Alicorn.

 **Mount Myouboku – isolated area -**

In a powerful explosion of smoke Gamabunta reappeared in the sacred mountain of the Toad Summoning Clan, the current Boss scanning the area until he nodded satisfied.

" **No-one's near, you can come out.** " he said.

"I...I am here! I am home!" Naruto said with a smile toeing the ' _broken'_ and actually scaring Gamabunta.

" **Yes you are. Listen, I have a small errand that needs my attention, I won't tell anyone you called me nor that you are here, no-one usually comes here so you'll have some peace. Just wait for me and we will talk a little, okay?** " the Summon said with his most calm smile.

"But you'll be back soon, right?" he asked in worry.

" **Of course I will, gaki! Who the hell do you think you are talking with? I still consider you a friend,** " Gamabunta answered smirking.

"Thank you," the stallion said.

" **Now relax and enjoy being home, I'll be back soon.** " the Summon said before calmly jumping away.

"Okay..." Naruto answered before drifting asleep under an huge leaf with a serene smile on his face.

 **Not far away -**

" **POPS! What happened? You got summoned all of a sudden! A new guy signed our contract?** " another massive Toad asked curious.

" **No, it was Naruto. I managed to take him here,"** the Boss answered.

" **WHAT?! He is here! You saved him, pops!** " Gamakichi, the son of the Toad Boss, said with a wide smile.

" **WAIT! There is a problem, he is not okay and needs our help!** " Gamabunta said while barely grabbing his son in time.

" **Problem? What problem? What happened to him?** " the younger Toad asked immediately.

" **Have someone fetch Tsunade...Kakashi too, we need people he can trust...he is...he is not okay and needs our help,** " the Toad Boss said.

" **Them? Here?** "

" **Trust me, we NEED them here...I am not good in this kind of situations; while you take those two I'll go looking for Ma and Pa as well,** " Gamabunta answered with a worried tone.

" **I'll go right away,"** Gamakichi said nodding before moving towards the Elder Toad so to have him ' _Emergency Summoned'_ in the Elemental Countries.

 **Meanwhile – Canterlot -**

"We have found traces of the ritual!" one of the Unicorns tasked with the studying of the area said in relief.

"Can you reverse-engineer it?" Celestia asked.

"We are trying to re-establish the connection, but we need time," the Unicorn answered looking down.

"Do it, we need to call him back...how is Luna?" the Sun Alicorn said.

"She is still crying, Princess, but at least she is more calm," Twilight Sparkle answered.

"Ah don't understand why he's doing this," Applejack said while shaking her head.

"I studied the ritual of Starswirl; Princess Celestia turned him into a full-fledged human, mind comprised and the Humans in that world had the right idea in erasing his memories to nothing since otherwise he would have had problems recognizing his new body as his own...but when she called him back here she had left his mind as it was, prompting his brain to finally register that he has no longer an human body. During his fight with Nightmare Moon he had been only focused on stopping her and talk to Celestia, but as soon as things calmed down his ignored issues came back...now he is just...scared." the purple Unicorn answered.

"Scared?" Rainbow Dash said with furrowed brows.

"He can't recognize himself, he has started having doubts about his staying here in Equestria and he now fears rejection from his old friends...he probably believes that he has nowhere to go and nopony to talk to that he can trust. He is desperate, and so he is not thinking rationally," Twilight explained.

"That creature he summoned must be one of his friends, hearing him promise help and a place to stay in his old world was more than enough to have Maelstrom latch into it and go away," Celestia added in realization.

"Darn...that sounds bad..." a young purple dragon said with raised eyebrows.

"I fear that it may become even worse than that, Spikoran," the Sun Princess answered.

"We will help him, we just need to have him understand that he is not alone nor unwanted," Fluttershy replied.

"What if we use the Elements of Harmony?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know if they would work in this case, the darkness that is clinging to his heart is of his own creation, but it still has to Corrupt him completely, so I am not certain." Celestia answered.

"Can we help in some way, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"That is in fact the reason why I called you all here, me and Luna are going to use the same method Maelstrom used to reach him, but we'll need the Element of Magic along the other Elements to back-up our Magic so to send us and then call us back as soon as we have found him. Can you help us?" the Princess answered.

"We'll do our best, Princess! And if tha' boy keep acting like that, Ah will personally drag him her by that horn of his!" Applejack answered.

"He is just scared, Applejack. I will help as well," Fluttershy added.

"I still have to throw him a ' _Welcome new Friend'_ party, of course I will help that silly stallion!" Pinkie Pie said smiling wide.

"A friend?" Luna asked while joining the scene with her eyes still red from her recent crying fit.

"Of course! Everyone needs friends so why not him as well?" the pink pony answered.

"He helped us by keeping you occupied while we recovered the Elements, it's only fair that we return the favour by snapping him out of his self-pity," Rarity said.

"You can count on us, Princess Luna! We'll help you bring the Prince back." Twilight added.

"Thank you! Thank you! Everything you want is yours...just help me recover my son!" Luna answered with a grateful smile.

"Just take him back, it's all we ask. He is one of us and I think he can be a nice pony once softened him enough, he only needs to enjoy life more." Dash answered.

"WE HAVE A _THREAD!_ It's a weak link, but we should be able to enlarge it into a portal thanks to the Elements, but we have to be cautious, it's a one-time deal, any mistake and we won't have a second chance. But we can now start working on it at least." the Unicorn said.

"Good! let's go help them, Sister! We have your wayward son to recover," Celestia said.

"Okay...I am gonna ground him for a thousand years once we are done!" Luna answered.

"That's the spirit."

 **Mount Myouboku - some time later -**

Tsunade was rapidly marching through the path towards the disappeared Naruto with a deep scowl on her face, she was aware that having her and Kakashi enter in that realm without first signing the Toad Summoning contract was unheard of, but what she did understand was the magnitude of the problem being great enough to bend the rules enough for this to happen.

"You don't actually believe that thing about him being an horse, right?" Kakashi, back in his Jounin robes, asked.

"I saw a light engulf my godson to drag him away and a shape of something scarily resembling a winged horse grab him, as for now my suspension of disbelief is on strike, so I am open to every possibility...I just want him back." the woman answered.

"Good. I thought I was the only one, let's go." the masked shinoi answered as both quickened their pace.

"Why dressing like the time you were his Genin Team's sensei?" she asked.

"For the same reason you are wearing your green coat, as Gamabunta said he is under shock, so he needs something familiar to latch onto so to stay calm...I even have a copy of Icha-Icha with me," the other answered.

"You always have a copy of that with you," Tsunade said smirking.

"Yes, but this is the same issue I was reading when I gave my Bell Test to Team 7."

"Good thinking."

" **Ssssh! Be quiet!** " Gamakichi whispered with a glare before slightly lifting a leaf to show Naruto calmly talking with the two Taods Ma and Pa.

" **Well, exception made for the horn, I find you well, Naruto-boy!** " Pa said with a cheerful tone.

" **Always said that you were strong as an horse for someone your age...turns out I was right! Ah!"** Ma added smirking.

"That's not funny, I look like something out of a toy store," Naruto replied pouting.

" **But I guess you would have a great success with girls like that,** " Pa answered chuckling.

"Please, Pa! Don't talk like Ero-sennin! As if a girl would not run away screaming once seeing that I am a talking horse," the blond stallion answered shaking his head.

"I find you cute instead, Naruto..." Tsunade said as she and Kakashi slowly walked out of their hiding spot.

"B-B-BAACHAN!" the other yelled with wide eyes.

"Yo, Naruto! Decided to change look without telling me? I thought that you would have gone for the orange though...was it taken?" Kakashi said with an eye smile while internally cringing at the fear he could read in his former student's eyes.

"I am...I mean, I am not..." the stallion stammered while slowly backing away, he was also looking around for possible escape routes.

"It's okay, I am here now. I am not afraid, disgusted or angry. I just want to talk," Tsunade offered with a calm voice and raised hands.

"You shouldn't have known about this! I asked only this to Gamabunta!" he said before spinning in place to run away.

"BRING YOUR SORRY ASS HERE BRAT BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A PASTE!" sensing the danger of losing him the woman changed tactic and used the same tone of when the blond shinobi in front of her used to joke once too many about her real age.

That stopped Naruto mid-run, it was something he recognized, something he knew was ' _normal'_ and was something Tsunade could use to convince him that everything was fine, that nothing between them had changed.

"Come here, let's talk a little," Kakashi offered while sitting on the ground and patting the spot next to him.

"O-okay," Naruto muttered while slowly, almost painfully on his part, he walked near his old sensei to sit next to him and flinching when the silver-haired man patted him on the head.

"See? Was it as hard as mastering the **Rasengan**? I don't think so," the masked shinobi said while flipping open his book to read, or at least pretend to.

"Okay, Naruto. Me and Kakashi can help you, but you need to tell me the whole story, the others too are beside themselves in worry...even Sasuke is twitchy and wants to know what happened to you...of course he tried to play it cool, but we know he is just as worried as the others if not more," Tsunade said while sitting at the stallion's other side.

He snorted at the part about Sasuke, that was a good sign in both shinobi's book.

 **Konoha – Main Gate – the next day -**

"He is close, I can sense him!" Luna said as soon as the portal opened above the village.

"Let's be calm though, we risk having them attack us if we act recklessly," Celestia answered.

"...I think they already know that we are here," the Moon Alicorn said while pointing with an hoof at an human riding an huge dog that had sprinted away as soon as he had spotted them.

"Naturally-born warriors, trained ever since their birth. Of course their senses are sharp." the Sun Princess said as an human wearing an hood used a black cloud of bugs to point in an isolated location before signaling them to follow.

"We are getting closer, Maelstrom must have told them about us and were expecting our arrival," Luna said with narrowed eyes.

Following the hooded human the two Alicorn Princess could see more and more humans joining the run by jumping from a rooftop to the other, idly surprising the two sisters with the speed and elegance the could do that with.

"His friends?" Celestia muttered as a pale-skinned boy flew near them thanks to an ink-made bird.

"So many..." Luna whispered in wonder as a red-haired human joined them up in the sky by running up a demonic-looking arm made of sand and angling it so to jog at their other side; neither human sparing even a glance at the Alicorn Sisters.

Soon the group reached a small clearing surrounded by trees, in its middle they could see Naruto sitting on the ground while talking with a pink-haired female human, a pale-eyed female human and a male with raven-coloured hair.

As soon as the two Princesses touched ground the near shadows sprang to life latching to theirs and incredibly climbing their body until a claw of shadows grabbed their neck.

At the same time a boy with chubby cheeks grew to huge proportions and stepped between them and the stallion while another with a bowl haircut removed several iron bars from his arms and legs, each one of the little objects creating craters as he threw them away.

As the two sisters tried to understand what happened they could feel a strange presence settle in the back of their minds coming from a blond human girl glaring at both, the pale-eyed girl and a second younger one moving in front of Naruto with the veins around their eyes bulging-out.

" **Kage Mane** completed, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said from his kneeling position.

"Ready to squash them if I need to!" Chouji said nodding.

"Yosh! Ready to defend our friend, I won't hold back!" Rock Lee added.

"I am ready, if they try anything I will shut-down their brain." Ino said.

"You may not have chakra, but we can still disable your muscles, right Hanabi?" Hinata said.

"Right, onee-sama!" the younger Hyuuga replied.

"Hn! So you find funny kidnapping people and turning them into an horse? Well, I don't instead." Sasuke said as he summoned the towering form of his **Susanoo.**

"You want him? Then you'll have to step on my corpse!" Sakura said while punching the ground strong enough to seemingly shock the whole Village.

"Congratulations, you just made yourself an enemy of both Konoha and Suna along Spring, Wave, Kumo and several other minor Villages, I hope you are proud of yourself," Gaara said with a cold voice as he and his siblings prepared their respective weapons.

"The dude is our friend, like Hell I am gonna let some pastel-coloured horse take him away!" Kiba said with Akamaru near him growling at the two Alicorns.

"I suggest you to not try anything funny, why? Because we won't be kind in our answer," Shino added with a nod.

"All of you...don't care about his being a winged Unicorn?" Luna asked in disbelief while momentarily wondering if the spell Celestia used to teach her the language was filing in translating properly.

"Eh! What can I say...I always wanted to meet an Unicorn, and now I can. Thanks to you!" Ino said smirking.

"He is kind of cute now...didn't like how he looked before, it's an improvement," Hanabi said with a shrug while ignoring Hinata's glare.

"Yosh! I don't care what form he takes, he still is our greatest knucklehead friend and we will help him if he needs us!" Lee said with a ' _Nice Guy'_ pose and pinging teeth.

"...Okay...I didn't need to see that," Celestia muttered shivering.

"But he is MY son! I just want him back home!" Luna answered with a sad tone.

"Then you should have firstly approached him to explain the situation instead of forcing him into this, just kidnapping him to turn him into one of us was just as wrong as you could get," Gaara answered with narrowed eyes.

"It is my fault, I wanted my sister back and was ready to use any means necessary to reach that goal...she is innocent," Celestia admitted.

"Yeah, we know that; we are savages, brutes and all that crap so you thought he would have been happy to go back and _yadda, yadda, yadda_ ," Kankurou said mockingly.

"Can you blame me? You people don't know the power of Harmony or Friendship!" the Sun Princess said.

"I beg to differ, had that be true, all of us wouldn't be here ready to destroy you just to defend the Dobe behind me," Sasuke answered.

"HOY! DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY SON LIKE THAT!" Luna yelled enraged.

"It's an affectionate nickname by now, calm your feathers before I use you to refill my pillow," the Uchiha boy replied sneering.

"Since when that's a nickname? I always mean it when I call you a bastard..." Naruto said.

"...Correction, take him away, I already regret him being back," Sasuke said.

"Love you too," the stallion said sarcastically.

"He seems happy," Celestia muttered.

"I DON'T CARE! I have already lost his father...I can't lose him too!" the Moon Princess yelled before shocking the others and breaking free long enough to pounce on Naruto and hug him, burying her face on his shoulder to openly cry while hugging him.

"Stand back, now!" Sakura ordered while over-charging her fists in chakra until they shone in a flaming aura of energy.

"NO! Please, no. Don't take him away from me...please...please..." the Alicorn pleaded while clinging to her son harder and harder, shamelessly sobbing and hiccuping while shaking her head.

"Baachan?" Naruto asked with a worried voice, unable to think about a solution.

"Step down, we'll try to resolve this pacifically," Kakashi said.

"Thank you," Celestia answered.

"Don't, we are doing this for him, not you." Tsunade said while marching towards Naruto to sit near him.

"I-I don't want to leave you..." the blond stallion muttered.

"And you won't," the woman replied smiling.

"B-BUT! P-Please don't take him away, I just want an occasion to have him back with me..." Luna said.

"My mother is Kushina..." Naruto muttered.

"They discovered your being not Human once dead, but they didn't care...they loved you all the same, and were actually grateful for the occasion of raising you as their own," Tsunade answered.

"H-How?"

"During that mass-revival of dead, Minato had met Kakashi and thanked him for training you and keeping an eye on his son...that's how he defined you, his son, to him being an human or being an Unicorn or whatever was not important, he had decided by himself to take you in and never regretted it," the woman answered.

"Minato-sensei told me that he was sorry for your mother, well Luna-san here, but also that he thanked the Heavens that gave him an occasion to be a father...even if because of Obito's dark moment that had not lasted long, he never regreted a single moment. And if he said that, you can be damn sure that Kushina too had been happy to call you son and is proud of you even now," Kakashi added.

"What now, then?" Naruto asked.

"I fear that outside us not everyone will be as understanding about your being an Unicorn," Tsunade said.

"But!"

"LET ME FINISH, BRAT!" the woman bellowed.

"Sorry, Baa-chan," he muttered.

"God if I missed you calling me like that...what I meant is, while not everyone will understand, the ones in here plus few others are not bothered by it," she said.

"Well...I can of find it bothering...being defeated by a pony is an hard hit to my pride," Kiba said with a barely-restrained smirk.

"If you put it like that...I am not feeling good myself at the idea of having lost to an horse," Sasuke added.

"Ignoring the two idiots that I will beat within an inch of their lives once we have done...I want you to remember each and every one of us whenever you feel sad in...what was that place called?" Tsunade said.

"Equestria," Celestia offered.

"That,"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"Listen, it's clear that some people may try to capture Naruto to try and use him or study him, bastards like Orochimaru are always around, so I think we can let him live with Luna-san here, BUT!" the former Hokage said while rising and hand to stop the flood of screams from the others.

"LET ME FINISH! While he stays in...there...he will write us everyday, twice a day and will be able to come back here via summons at least once a week to spend some time with us...ah! And I think we may feel free the ask for his help in case of emergency where we need our over-powered friend," she said.

"I am not over-powered..." Naruto said pouting making Luna smile at his expression.

"Dobe, you are ridiculously over-powered, I think people changed the meaning of _OP_ after you pass by," Sasuke said.

"So I'll be what, exactly?" the stallion asked.

"Well, you wanted to be important? Then congratulations! You are the official ambassador of Konoha to Eq-equ..." Kakashi said.

"EQUESTRIA!" Celestia said sighing.

"That place..." the masked shinobi said with an eye-smile that made the Sun Princess grumble in annoyance.

"Same goes for Suna, if we are lucky we will be able to exchange some of our ores with those people in exchange of some rare wealth," Gaara said nodding.

"Well...I think it may be done..." Celestia said in surprise.

"So I'll stay with them?" Naruto asked.

"You are staying with both, brat. You now have two homes, one in Konoha/Suna and one with those ponies. I think it is a good way to make everyone happy," Tsunade answered.

"Eh! Not even by living in a different planet, there is no way of getting rid of you, I guess we are stuck with you," Hanabi said smirking.

"That is not a nice thing to say...and I was about to have a romantic story with him! Why can't I have an happy ending with him? One where I would hug him, then he would hug me back and then take off his pants and..." Hinata answered before moving through a long rant the others soon cut-off from their ears.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you..." Luna kept repeating with an happy smile.

"But remember..." Tsunade said before surprising everyone by grabbing the Alicorn's horn to twist her face around so to better glare at her with enough strength to have lesser being reach spontaneous combustion.

"Two letters a day, every day no matter if in order to fill them he has to tell me what he had for breakfast, I want to know he is okay; and we all know how he acts, thinks and speak and will check every little comma of every letter, at the very first signal that you are brainwashing him or worse I will personally reach your world and force you two to watch as I personally burn it to the ground! AM. I. CLEAR?!" she said roaring.

"Yes!" Luna and Celestia squeaked while nodding rapidly.

"Oh! And don't forget, I want him free to come pay us a visit whenever he can, once a week would be perfect, thank you!" Tsunade then said switching back to her most gentle smile before letting the Princess go to return with the others.

"She is scary..." Luna muttered.

"You have no idea," Naruto said nodding.

"Hoy! I don't know them, but I want a way to have you still in my life," the woman said.

"Okay, Baa-chan! Okay! We got it!" Naruto said.

"Good."

"Will you really come back home? With me?" Luna asked with wide eyes.

"... _Sigh!_ I guess I will...can I still consider Minato and Kushina my parents as well? You can't ask me to forget them," he answered.

"And what about me?" the Moon Princess asked.

"A step at a time..."

"Is still something, sister." Celestia said.

"O-Okay...let's go home," Luna said nodding.

"See to write, idiot. You know she will go apocalyptic otherwise," Sakura said with a small smile.

"I will. See you around." the blond stallion had the time to say before light engulfed him to take the three winged horses away.

 **Equestria – Castle – Maelstrom's room – that night -**

"Bucking apples with Applejack, helping Rarity with her dresses, help Twilight with cataloging her books, help Fluttershy with her animals and being Dash' partner during her flying training along helping Pinkie Pie in her family shop...why did I tell them that I would have done everything they asked to excuse the troubles I put them into?" the stallion asked to the room.

" **For two reasons, one is because you are too gentle for your own good...and the other because only an idiot would give such an opening to a woman, let alone six,** " Kurama answered chuckling.

"Thanks, that makes me feel OH SO BETTER!" Maelstrom answered groaning.

But the knowledge that he still had a small link to the Elemental Countries and that his friends still wanted to be his friends had lifted a weight from his chest he knew had been crushing him.

That same night he found himself in an empty void back into being a blond human, near him a red-haired woman and a blond-haired man smiling proudly at him.

"Luna?" Naruto asked.

"Tch! As if I will leave that horsey mess with my baby boy's dreams'ttebane!" Kushina answered with a superior smirk.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"We talk a little, and help you find the right way to start finding an equilibrium between your life here and the one back in the Elemental countries," Minato answered.

"It may take long..." Naruto said snorting.

"Good thing Time works in a strange way in dreams" Kushina answered.

"Yeah," Minato added.

Not far away Luna slowly tip-toed out of Maelstrom's dream, seeing those two spirits settle things themselves was enough for her, if they were there then she didn't need to intervene and help her son...she thought she could trust at least THOSE humans enough to see how things will evolve. This time.

 **The Next day -**

The Moon Princess decided to join Maelstrom and Celestia at least for breakfast before going to be and have her rest after her nightly routine, her mind already wondering how to have her son gain a good enough rhythm so to either join her or Celestia once joined the guards, but with a Stamina like his that was something not as hard as it normally would have been.

The first thing Maelstrom said to her though blew away every thought she had and threatened to have her heart explode in happiness.

"Good morning, mother..." the stallion had said with a gentle smile and shining eyes.

"That's a good start," Celestia muttered with a small laugh at watching Luna pounce on her son to smother him silly.

"...This doesn't mean I forgive you, ya flying donkey! You could have told me everything instead of forcing me to accept this!" Maelstrom said while glaring at Celestia through Luna's feathered wings that were hugging him as well.

"...Well...that is a less good start...horsefeathers..." the Sun Alicorn said with a defeated sigh, grimacing at hearing her sister start a new round of gushing about her ' _wonderful'_ son.

 **Extra Scene – Naruto's dream – alternative version -**

That same night he found himself in an empty void back into being a blond human, near him a red-haired woman and a blond-haired man smiling proudly at him.

"Luna?" Naruto asked.

"Tch! As if I will leave that horsey mess with my baby boy's dreams'ttebane!" Kushina answered with a superior smirk.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"We'll talk a little, and help you find the right way to start finding an equilibrium between your life here and the one back in the Elemental countries,"

"It may take long..." Naruto said snorting.

"Good thing Time works in a strange way in dreams" she answered.

"Hey...where is dad?" the blond shinobi asked.

"He is talking with those two sisters, he will join us soon,"

 **Meanwhile – Luna and Celestia's dream -**

"YOU RUINED MY SOOOON!" Minato screamed in fury while chasing the two Alicorns.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT WAS ALL CELESTIA'S DOING!" Luna replied while dodging the new wave of kunais he was throwing them.

"WHERE IS YOUR SISTERLY CAMARADERIE!? And you can manipulate dreams, do something!" Celestia answered.

"He is not a dream but an enraged spirit, and you saw him, he simply smashes down everything I put up against him!" the other replied with a shriek as a **Rasenshuriken** flew above her head.

"HE WAS THE MANLIEST OF THE MANLY MEN JUST LIKE ME! AND YOU TURNED HIM INTO SOMETHING OUT OF A KIDS SHOW! DIEEEEE!" Minato roared as he prepared new weapons and jutsu to use against the two.

"MEEEEEEERCY!" both sister yelled at the same time.

"DENIED! Now let me catch you! I got a craving for a steak of horse meat!" the former Fourth Hokage answered with an hungry expression while taking-out a knife and a fork.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Needless to say, both Princesses won't find a lot of rest that night.

 **SECOND CHAPTER! I am so happy to see people enjoy my story!**

 **So we have Naruto (or Maelstrom) start his slow recovery and integration in Equestria, Celestia** **SLOW** **work to ein back the affection of her nephew, AND the opening I needed to start the pairings! All in one chapter, I must be really awesome, that's for sure!**

 **By the way, is the Idea of a Naru/ Mane 6 pairing (Minus Rarity) acceptable? I would really love to write it like that, please?**

 **I hope the chapter was good, I am still learning so please tell me how I can make it better, if I CAN make it better of course, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My First story here! I hope to write something you people will enjoy, but I am still learning so please have a little patience as I learn how to properly write here, okay?**

 **One of you said he didn't enjoy the second chapter, I am sorry to hear that, but I hope you will like this a bit more as from here on I will return to more "Light" tones, promise.**

 **ALWAYS MORE REVIEWS! awesome! Thank you so much for liking my story! English is my second Language, so the quality may resent a little, but I will do my best all the same, promise!**

 **Yes, Naruto is an Alicorn, I was planning to "turn him" during Cadence's wedding, but I admit that my calling him " _Winged Unicorn"_ was confusing, especially since I didn't remember that the wings Rarity got had been  temporary, here I will finally give Naruto a shape, sorry if I don't go back correcting the other chapters.**

 **An HUGE Thank you to both User627 and Tremor230, two guys that helped me once again...even if by their own admission being accosted to My Little Pony gives them shivers. (low your machismo guys! I would still like you both XD).**

 **But now, I will leave you to my story, just please do not Flame my skin off, Pretty please?**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Can I do a Naru/Mane 6 pairing? Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/rarity...**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Chapter 3: Just bucking around.**

 **Canterlot – Castle – Gardens -**

Celestia and Luna were waiting at the entrance of the castle for their guests to arrive, the Moon Princess actually scanning the sky in annoyance at being kept waiting.

"Back in the days when you were given an appointment you used to get there exactly at the accorded time, or at least five minutes earlier..." she said huffing.

"Luna, please don't start giving out those _old-mare_ sayings like 'Back in the days' or 'When I was younger'...things changed a little in the last thousand years, social etiquette has become a little more free, but being ten minutes late doesn't mean that they are savages." the other answered chuckling.

"I remember you that I was kind of ' _indisposed'_ during that time instead, but I won't abandon my good manners just for this reason,"

"And why I can't hear you speak anymore with the ' _Ye Olde_ _Canterlot speech'_ booming voice?" Celestia asked.

"Maelstrom kept flinching at every word, once asked why he said that I was turning whoever I met deaf with that...just like his father, if he has to say something he does that without sugar-coating it," the princess answered sighing.

"That he does..." the Sun Princess answered bitterly.

"You are just angry because he doesn't call you _Auntie_ like he used to...but look at the bright side!" Luna said smiling.

"Which is?"

"Now I am his favourite instead of you, like in the past where you had stole the scene...oh! Well, that's my bright side at least." the other answered.

"Tch!"

"We are deeply sorry, your Highness! We had some last-minute troubles to adjust the roster so to have me and few others come here as requested," A pegasus said as he and two others flew down in front of the Princesses.

"I hope this had not caused too much trouble, General Drill," Celestia said with an apologetic tone.

"Not at all, your Highness. I was actually curious to personally see how ' _the wayward Prince'_ fights, voices about his exploit in Ponyville had reached even us...but as you can imagine they got twisted into works of fantasy, like his being made of fire or summoning huge animals of energy! Ah! The imagination of young fillies," The general, Nasty Drill, said with an amused chuckle.

"Actually..." Celestia muttered while looking down and ignoring Luna near her preening in pride.

"Really?" an Unicorn that had joined the scene with his two companions asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Princess Luna, Princess Celestia; this is Captain Shining Armour, with him two Unicorns that will also test the Prince's abilities, since he had not been trained the conventional way we will need a wider spectrum of tests to determine if he is really good enough to become a guard...after giving him the right pointers about how our own ' _job_ _'_ works, of course," Nasty Drill said.

"Does Twilight knows you are here?" Celestia asked.

"Sent her a letter myself, Princess, she asked me to pay attention and don't get hurt." Shining Armour answered bowing.

"Good. As I explained to your general, my nephew had been trained in what are known in the Elemental Countries as ' _Ninja Arts_ ', and while I personally deemed the details behind his disappearance too personal to disclose, he is open to explain what his abilities are and how they do work should we ask him; as for the voices about his fight against my sister, Prince Maelstrom calls that flaming form ' _Sage Mode',_ andit is another kind of Magic only found where he had been sent to." the Sun Princess answered.

"Well, now I am curious to get a shot at that as well, but I guess one has to expect this sort of things from the son of Princess Luna AND an Alicorn at least," the general answered sighing.

"He was an Unicorn when I called him back here in Equestria...he kind of turned into one once the spell was done," Celestia answered.

"The body had to catch-up with the spirit, Celestia." Luna answered.

"Sister...I am warning you." the Sun Alicorn muttered.

"I know, I know...tune-down your gushing or you'll end spoiling him." she answered.

"Good, just remember that it is for his own good." Celestia said nodding.

"...Although...all that bad-flankery you never got from our father DID need to go somewhere, and a mere Unicorn body would have never been able to contain it along the huge boost he got from his father, and well, me too for that matter." the Moon Princess muttered.

"LUNA!" Celestia roared in anger.

"They sure act differently outside from official meetings, I am surprised." one of the Pegasus muttered and flinching when the general turned to look at him.

"They are still ponies, soldier. That's why we love them, because they are still like us no matter the power at their disposal, they are our benevolent Princesses and yet they try to not make us feel inferior by acting high and mighty in every occasion," Nasty Drill answered.

"Yes, general! I won't forget that!" the soldier answered.

"But this doesn't mean that I won't pick-off every hair of your flanks should you people act like foals! They may have the freedom to act like that, but you have not such privileges, you wiil be proper, respectful soldiers and follow protocol to the letter or I'll have your cutie-marks nailed on my fireplace, understood?" the general asked with narrowed eyes.

"YES, SIR! there would be no problems, sir!" the group answered with rapid nods of their heads.

"Is everything alright?" Celestia asked.

"Just giving my men some last-minute details about how we will work, your Highness." the general answered with his best smile.

"Perfect. My son is in the gardens as he was going through some warming exercises so to be ready for your test when we left to greet you, and I expect you all to be even harsher than with normal soldiers; I won't accept favoritisms just because he is a Prince, he himself won't like that, so please remember this and act accordingly," Luna answered.

"As you wish, your Highness," Nasty Drill answered.

Said that the small group marched towards the gardens of the castle, once there Nasty Drill and the others were welcomed by the image of the long coat-wearing Alicorn fighting against a thousand copies of himself while few others were either meditating in a corner or balancing miniaturized **Rasengan** on the tip of their horns.

"What the hay is happening here..." the General said with wide eyes.

" **Kage Bunshin**... **Shadow Clone Technique** , one of his spells able to create physical copies of himself, whatever a Clone experience gets transferred to the Original upon dispelling; wonderful for infiltration, information gathering and it cuts down training time by a great margin depending on how many clones can be summoned...he is actually one of the few able to use that particular ability to its full potential, even among the ones that firstly created the technique, thanks to his reserves." Luna explained.

"Eh! A one-stallion army, I finally get to see one in action...really interesting," Nasty Drill said with a calculative smirk.

"Learning multiple things at the same time and in a tenth of the time...Twilight MUST NOT know about this." Shining Armour muttered while shivering in fear.

 **Meanwhile – Ponyville – Library-**

Twilight Sparkle was calmly dusting some ancient tomes when her back went rigid.

"You okay, Twilight?" Spike asked worried.

"My book-worm sense is tingling...the answer to my prayers has finally appeared somewhere...I must find it." she answered while looking outside with narrowed eyes.

 **Back to Canterlot -**

To their surprise, and Luna's Ultimate Delight, Maelstrom had soon started smiling, always wider until taking-in an huge breath before starting to sing.

"His first song!" the Moon Alicorn muttered with an huge smile.

( _Maelstrom singing_ / _ **Clones singing**_ )

" _Time to get stronger, yes indeed that's for sure,_

 _Da kick punch style remains very secure._

 _Never pending, always the first, to make a move._

 _This, time, we get, down nice and smooth."_ The Original said.

" _ **Down nice and smooth**_ " the thousand clones answered in the background.

" _Kick, Punch, Duck, Turn."_ the real Alicorn said.

" _ **Kick, Punch, Duck, Turn.** " _the clones echoed.

" _Because I'm still smooth, with a body oh so new,_

 _I wish everybody had the same point of view._

 _Here's the former loser, out of Team 7,_

 _As he does his best and takes you to heaven."_ Maelstrom said while jumping over an attacking duo of clones.

" _ **Getting Stronger."**_

" _Face to face."_

" _ **Getting Stronger."**_

" _Let's get it on."_

" _ **Getting Stronger."**_

" _You and Me."_

" _ **Getting Stronger."**_

" _ **Until you move anymore!**_ " Original and clones sang as one.

" _Look up in the sky._

 _See the stars?_

 _Up there with them._

 _That's where we are."_ the stallion said as with a smirk as he started building energy on his horn to form a **Rasengan**.

" _ **That's where we are!**_ "

" _And so it goes, yes the final chapter,_

 _Liked or not, it doesn't matter!_

 _Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday,_

 _24/7, each and every single day._

 _This is how we do, the ninja lesson,_

 _P-A-I-N, your brand new prescription!"_ Maelstrom said as he launched the small ball towards a group of clones, closing the song with the deafening roar of the Jutsu's explosion.

The short giggle he heard behind his back had the stallion look back and grow wide eyed at the small audience he could see in there, looking down in embarrassment he dispelled his clones and half-heartedly accepted his mother's hug.

"Very smooth, nice rhythm as well, for your first Heart Song it wasn't bad." Luna said smiling.

"Got the urge to sing a little, is that normal?" he asked.

"Sometimes, it happens when a certain event strikes deep down. You were happy at having the occasion to show everypony your abilities and get further training, so your heart answered with that little song," the Moon Alicorn answered.

"It's still strange," Maelstrom answered sighing.

"You'll get used to it. You have a nice voice so don't be afraid to use it." the other answered while nudging his head up with an hoof.

"Okay, mother."

"Good! That's the spirit!"

"What kind of Pegasus would I be otherwise?" the stallion said smirking.

"It's Alicorn, my dear...Alicorn, not Pegasus." Luna said sighing.

"It is not the same thing? I am still a winged horse," he said dumbfounded.

" _Sigh!_ It is not the same thing...A Pegasus has wings, an Unicorn has an horn, an Earth Pony has neither and an Alicorn has both wings and horn...you are an Alicorn, pretty much the _sum_ of the first three kinds of pony." Luna whispered.

"But it's confusing!" her son whispered back.

"Trust me, Maelstrom...it has been more confusing having you refer to yourself as ' _Winged_ _Unicorn'_ or ' _Pegasus'_ up until now." she answered.

"You okay, Princess Luna? Prince Maelstrom?" Nasty Drill asked concerned.

"Just setting an issue that had been going-on for a little too long, but nothing life-threatening," Luna answered smiling.

"Good, if the Prince is ready then I think we will be able to start," The general said.

"I am ready, General Drill." Maelstrom answered nodding.

"Perfect. Shining! You, Stomper and Buster will be the first, we are gonna Test him on Stamina, speed and agility." Nasty Drill said.

"Roger!" the three Unicorns said as one.

"Give your best, Maelstrom! they need to see the full extent of your abilities to decide," Celestia said.

"Okay, don't worry as I won't go easy on them." the blond stallion answered.

"Shining? Why do I have a BAAAD Feeling about this?" Wall Buster asked whispering as the Alicorn charged the three of them with a look of glee on his face.

"Because Princess Celestia forgot to tell him to also pay attention because HE is the Alicorn between the four of us?" Iron Stomper replied whimpering.

"Horsefeathers..." Shining Armour muttered sighing.

" **RASENGAN!** " the stallion said while summoning the spiraling jutsu on the tip of his horn.

"SHIELDS-UP!" Shining yelled as he summoned a sphere of energy around himself and his two companions with them adding their own magic to it to make the barrier stronger.

Both spell and Jutsu met in a shower of sparks until cracks started forming on the defence.

"NNNNNGH! KEEP PUSHING!" Shining groaned as he and the others tried pushing back.

"IT'S USELESS! LET'S EVADE THAT THING BEFORE IT BREAKS THROUGH! THAT HOWLING SOUND CAN'T BE ANYTHING GOOD!" Stomper yelled just in time for the **rasengan** to blow an hole in the barrier, giving to Shining Armour and Wall Buster a first-row seat on the effects of the jutsu as it atomized the armour of the bulkier Unicorn of the three and launched him back of several meters screaming like a frightened little girl.

"You are not supposed to kill them!" Celestia yelled in shock.

"The **Rasengan** can drill an hole in pretty much everything, but this time I didn't put enough energy for that so he will be fine...probably, I did pull it back before it touched skin though so he should be fine in a couple of days." Maelstrom answered with a sheepish smile.

"How are you, soldier?" Nasty Drill asked to the downed Unicorn.

"I can't feel my liver anymore!...oh, wait! There it is!" Iron Stomper answered with a broken voice from the hole in the wall he was in.

"Keep going, you two! Let's see how good he is at dodging instead of attacking! I want him to be on the defensive!" the general said.

"Sounds easy to say," Shining muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry, we still have the numbers on our side! we just need to flank him." Buster said smiling.

" **Kage Bunshin no jutsu!** " ( **Shadow Clone Technique)** Maelstrom said summoning three copies of himself behind him.

"Ah! beieve it or not, I kind of...forgot about that," the slim Unicorn muttered with a nervous laugh.

"Just be quiet, Buster." Shining answered sighing in defeat.

 **The next day – Ponyville – Twilight's library -**

The group of the Elements of Harmony's bearers were sitting around a small table on the back that had been submerged in books by the resident's egg-head and that was pointing at several passages on each one of them while muttering to herself.

"Okay it's final! I can't find a thing on chakra here! I admit defeat! Unless I check Princess Celestia's personal library in Canterlot, I can only say that there is not a single book that talks about it," Twilight said with an exasperated voice while slamming closed the book in front of her in a cloud of dust.

"Why you were looking for that, dear?" Rarity asked curious while itching a little away from the dust-cloud her friend had just created.

"I was the one that asked, actually." Dash answered.

"Why?"

"Because it sounds cool! He is a ninja, right? Like in Daring Doo's book: _'Daring Doo and the Emperor's crown',_ so I wanted to know if our idea of ninja had some sort of similarities to Maelstrom's ones that had not been included in the books," the Pegasus answered shrugging and flying a little higher to look at the pile of books herself.

"I don't think so...we were more ' _flashy'_ and less worried about sticking to the shadows compared to those in the stories. Nice ones though, gotta read the rest of the series when I get the occasion." a voice said from the ceiling.

"Eeep!" Dash shrieked as she dropped down on the floor in surprise

"I hope you have cleaned your hooves..." Twilight asked with narrowed eyes.

"Aye-aye, don't get your fluffy tail in a knot," Maelstrom said while snapping closed the book he was reading and slowly walking down from the ceiling and walls until he was standing at few feet from the _Mane Six_.

"We heard that ya had been Tested by tha Royal Guards, how's it?" Applejack asked.

"Pretty neat if I have to say! Shining-san grumbled a little about my ' _Lack of self-restraint'_ but otherwise it went good and I managed to impress them! Next week I'll have to show how good I am at flying and then I will be able to join both Day and Night Guards," he answered smirking.

"Giving my brother a black-eye AND almost tearing away a Pegasus' wings it's not lacking self-restrain, it's being violent." Twilight said with an huff while crossing her front legs.

"Sorry...I just wanted to show them that I was not a pampered brat...filly, but a warrior, and got carried away." he said sighing.

"At least those soldiers are still fine, but what do you mean by joining both groups? Wouldn't it be tiring for you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Both Mother and...Celestia..." he said with a snarl. "Wanted me to join their group, so I said I would have followed both," Maelstrom answered shrugging.

"And what about sleeping?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh! That's not a problem, we studied the rounds and found a way, I got Stamina to spare and can do that we saw no problem in at least trying for a while,"

"Why are you here by the way?" Twilight asked.

"Because I have a debt towards you six, I forced you to resolve a mess me myself gave birth to and I promised to help you in exchange, so here I am! ready and at your service!" the Prince said smiling wide.

"Oh! We were joking about that actually, but it's okay. So? Who's first?" Rarity asked.

"Well, since I am here already... _cough!_ Miss Twilight? I am your humble servant so please, use me until you reach satisfaction, my body and mind are yours to do as you please until I drop down exhausted. Although, I have Stamina to spare so don't worry as I can go on for hours without stopping and...something wrong?" Maelstrom said bowing, stopping when once looked up he saw six red-faced mares look at him with wide eyes.

"Sugar-cube? That was kind of tha worst choice of words possible," Applejack muttered.

"Want us to leave you some privacy, Twilight?" Rarity said with a weak chuckle and making the librarian get even redder.

"Oh, dear." Fluttershy muttered while unable to look the stallion in the eyes and fanning herself.

"Yep! that was kind of dirty," Dash added.

"What are you...Oh? Oooh! I-I-It wasn't intentional I swear! I just tried to sound all noble and the like!" Maelstrom screamed as soon as he understood the involuntary double-entendre in his words.

"It's okay...It's okay, you can help me by cleaning and cataloging the books as I said, you girls helping?" Twilight answered once calmed down.

"Sorry, dear. Got some orders that can not wait," Rarity said shaking her head.

"Ah still got tha help Big Mac at the barn, sorry." Applejack added.

"Gotta go, still have to help clean the sky of the Everfree, sorry, Twi!" Dash said as she disappeared in a burst of speed.

"I guess this will mean that it's only me, you and Spike?" Maelstrom asked as Pinkie too moved out after waving at the two.

"So it seems, you coming, Spike?" Twilight answered.

"Of Course!" the small dragon said nodding.

"Eh! A pet dragon, that's awesome," the Prince said smirking.

"Thank you, there weren't dragons in that place?" she asked.

"In the Elemental Countries? Only in myths, but I would have loved to summon one, they are cool!" he answered.

Both shared a laugh at watching Spike puff-out his tiny chest while striking a cool pose, failing miserably once tripped on his steps falling face-first on the floor.

"I saw you use your powers to keep a book up to read, are you really taking lessons from Princess Luna?" the purple Unicorn asked while the two moved through the girl's check-list for each title.

"Pretty much." he answered nodding.

"How can someone ' _pretty much'_ take lessons? it doesn't make any sense." she asked taken aback.

"I, well, I cheat a little in reality." Maelstrom answered.

"Cheat?"

"Like this, **Kage Bunshin!** " the stallion answered by creating a clone.

"Give him a book, a random one. Come on! I'll show you." Maelstrom said with an encouraging nod.

"And what about the real you?" Twilight asked.

"I'll turn my back and then...then I will surprise you," he answered while giving his back to her.

"Uhm! This one, the first few lines." she said while taking an ancient tome and opening it in a casual page in front of the clone.

"...Done, Boss!" the Clone said after a short pause of reading before getting dispelled.

"So?" Twilight asked confused.

" _It is said that adding energy to a reversely-composed matrix will create a back-lash no-pony with even a shard of interest for one's well being should want to see happen, but I beg to differ..._ does it answer your question?" Maelstrom said with a knowing smirk.

"That was Starswirl's opinion on warding! How?!" Twilight asked with wide eyes.

"Hehehe! A Shadow Clone can send back to its creator every information it has gathered once dispelled, may it be in a fight or from reading a book...I just create few hundreds to study what Luna ask me to, once done I dispel them and go through the practical side, that I usually prefer. Never was a scholar kind of guy, I am more for an hands-no, hooves-down kind of approach," the Alicorn Prince answered.

"So if you wanted you could..." Twilight asked with a calculative gaze.

"Create enough clones to memorize every book in this Library? Maybe, but why would I want to do that?" he answered shrugging.

"Twili? You okay? You are vibrating," Spike asked with a worried voice.

The answer was a purple missile tackling Maelstrom and sending both rolling on the floor until the smaller Unicorn was on top of the stallion with both front legs at each side of his head and her face at an inch of his.

"Please teach me?" she asked with her cutest voice.

"You don't have chakra. I can't do that if you don't have that energy inside you," he answered uncertain.

He didn't know, nor actually want to know, if she was using some kind of Unicorn Magic he was not aware of or if that it was an Ability she personally had, but her eyes in that instant had practically doubled in size and gained a thin veil of moisture at their extremities. Even her lower lip was trembling a little.

"Please? Pretty please?" she asked again.

"No chakra. No chakra no **Shadow Clones**." he repeated slowly.

 _Sniff!_ Her sniffle echoed in the silent library as her unshed tears grew in quantity making her eyes shine.

" _ **Sigh!**_ **Dammit!** " Kurama growled from the Seal while failing to look away.

" _Sigh!_ Maybe I can  temporarily give you enough chakra to try...it would mean that I would have to personally ' _refill your reserves'_ after each try, but if I got details right Hagoromo _gave_ chakra to people with a Jutsu of his. And while I CAN'T do that on a  permanent basis, maybe I will be able to give you some for just enough time to summon a clone or two, but not more than that!" Maelstrom said with a sigh of defeat.

"YAY! Thank you!" Twilight said with a wide smile while hugging him, kissing his cheek in her blind happiness.

"Oh!" she muttered once noticed.

"Let's pretend that never happened, okay?" the stallion said in embarrassment.

"Yes, thank you, don't know what got over me." she answered nodding.

 **Meanwhile – Canterlot -**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" an horror-filled scream made the castle tremble as Luna entered the Throne Room to look at Celestia with blood-shot eyes.

"What happened, Luna?" the Sun Alicorn asked worried.

"Where is Maelstrom? I had a nightmare and I need to be sure that he is safe and I was not having some sort of premonition," the Moon Princess answered.

"You are taking this mother thing too seriously, and I am surprised to say such a thing; he is safe and can defend himself, and even then, he is in Ponyville." Celestia answered.

"Ponyville? Why?"

"He wanted to repay the Element Bearers for the trouble he had put them through during his crisis, he is probably already helping Twilight with her books," she answered.

"Oh...okay. WAIT!" Luna said while letting out a long calming breath before her wings shot open rigid just like her eyes.

"Twilight? As in Twilight Sparkle?" she asked.

"Yes?" Celestia said unsure.

"As in, Twilight Sparkle the Unicorn?" Luna asked with narrowed eyes.

"Last time I checked she was one, yes," the other answered with an uncertain nod.

"Twilight Sparkle the FEMALE Unicorn?" the Moon Alicorn said with a strange tone stressing the Unicorn's sex.

"Luna? You are not suggesting that something may happen between the two, right?" Celestia asked, now VERY worried.

"What? Why would I?...they are just two young ponies...alone...in a closed space where no-one would enter and disturb them because probably closed for cataloging...with one being a studly stallion and the other a by-now hormonal teen probably curious about how mating works...why should I be worried...as if...as if she would ever make a move on my innocent son and put her dirty hooves on him so to kiss and then undress him and..." Luna answered before she flew out of the window like a bullet of black-blueish energy moving at light-speed towards Ponyville.

"Oh for the love of..." Celestia said groaning before teleporting away.

 **Half-way towards Ponyville – few seconds later -**

"Need to go faster! Need to save son's innocence! Need to stop dirty frolicking! and turn evil Mare into ugly ornament and hide it in the Everfree Forest!" the Moon Alicorn muttered to herself while gaining even more speed.

When an ethereal hand grabbed Luna to stop her long enough for Celestia to appear in front of her a thick, tense silence filled the area as every life-form stood still so to not interfere in the confrontation of the two powerful sisters.

"What are you doing, sister dear?" Celestia asked while tapping one of her hooves on the cloud she was standing on.

"Oh, you know, just flying around." Luna answered with as much casualness she could fit in her voice.

"Flying around?"

"Flying around." the Moon Princess replied nonplussed.

"Over-reacting?" the Sun Alicorn asked.

"Over-reacting?"

"Are you?" Celestia asked with narrowed eyes.

"No."

"Good, because that would be bad." the other said nodding.

"How bad?"

"I'd have to put you back on the Moon until you calm down."

"That's bad." Luna said surprised.

"Indeed."

"Listen, I was just planning to check on him a little, that's all. Nothing bad or sinister,"

"Luna, he is not a filly, he is a young war veteran no matter how WRONG that sounds, so just let him go have some freedom." Celestia said sighing.

"Do I really have to?" Luna said with a moan.

"He will soon become a Night (and Day) Guard, once done you'll have at least a good excuse to keep him close to you all you like, can you at least wait until then?" the Sun Princess said.

"...Okay," the other muttered in defeat.

" _Sigh!_ Okay! Fine! We will go give a peak, but just for a minute! And this is a one-time-deal only for today! Let him have his space, you suffocating mare!" Celestia said once saw her sister's downcast expression.

"Hurray! I knew you would have seen reason! You are not evil after all." Luna said with a wide smile.

Said that both Princesses disappeared in a new flash of teleportation, this time re-appearing outside Ponyville's library to peak through the windows, thing that forced Celestia to once again restrain Luna as for some reason the two were touching horns with their eyes closed; unluckily they couldn't hear what was being said, otherwise the thing would have been resolved sooner and more easily.

 **Inside the Library -**

"Can you feel it? This is basically how I shape Chakra through Magic to form my clones," Maelstrom muttered while sending Chakra to his horn so to have Twilight ' _sense'_ it.

"Uhm! This IS a different kind of energy then! And you use your Alicorn Magic to guide it...fascinating," she said as her smaller horn moved a little up and down his.

"Yes, do you see why I said it was hard to teach then? It took me months during my imprisonment just to re-learn how to shape chakra in a new body," he said nodding, movement that unknown to them had their heads momentarily move closer and got Luna to go full apoplectic in anger.

"It's a pity...maybe you can help me create a spell with similar results then?" Twilight asked as the two broke apart.

"You can do that?!" he asked surprised, this one clearly heard by the two Princesses.

"I still don't know, but I am sure that there should be some book about it around. And I never lacked imagination in this sort of things," Twilight answered smirking.

"Awesome," the stallion said in awe.

 **Outside -**

"Why you are not leaving me go in there?! She is harassing him with who knows what kind of dirty ideas!" Luna hissed.

"Twilight is not the kind of pony to do that, trust me as I know my student. And you are not in the right mood to pacifically intervene in anything either so the blocks remain where they are," Celestia answered.

"Then why YOU are not in there to stop this travesty from continuing?!" the Moon Princess asked.

"Because that would mean leave you unchecked, and I am afraid of the possible inclinations of that happening," the other answered.

"Then what should we do?!" Luna roared and forcing both Princesses to duck down so to not be spot.

"We go back to the Castle where you will calm yourself down by blowing-up something easily replaceable, and once returned to a more princess-like composure we will wait for Maelstrom's return and CALMLY and subtly try to understand what happened. And IF there is something between the two we will see if it is something serious or just a fling, no sense going Nightmare on Twilight without certain proofs." Celestia answered.

"Can I at least banish her should I don't like the answer?" Luna asked.

"We can't send on the Moon everything and everypony we don't like," the Sun Princess answered while shaking her head.

"Well, admittedly I was thinking about another planet. You know? That faint blue dot our astronomers said was the farthest planet from Equestria?" the Moon Alicorn answered with a nervous smile.

"Let's just go home for now, I will pretend that answer never left your mouth if you don't mind." Celestia said bitterly before forcefully teleporting the two away.

 **Back with the two -**

"Why I have this strange chill running up my back?" Maelstrom asked.

"I don't know, but I have a similar one," Twilight answered nodding.

"...Meh!" both said shrugging as they returned to the books.

 **Second Chapter Done, I decided that I will do a chapter for one or two girls in the Pairing so to at least TRY to have a proper start to the respective pairing little preview for the next one; next one will be about Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, here is a little preview of Pinkie's part, one I hope will be somehow fun for you two...**

Igneous Rock, Pinkie's father, knew something was bad when a stallion of all people came visiting their home.

He was not exactly and over-protective father by any means, but as every father he was still feeling kind of queasy at the idea of any male figure spending too much time alone with his daughter.

"My dear, he is just helping her with a ' _secret project'_ of Pinkie! I don't think there is anything to worry about, they are friends that's all." the stallion's wife said for what must have been the tenth time in the last thirty minutes.

"I am not exactly worried! I am just keeping my ears open and my senses sharp as my rocks," Igneous answered even too much casually as he stalked closer to the kitchen door.

"Look, I trust you AND I trust my daughter, and I will show you that there is nothing to be worried about," the mare said huffing as both leaned close to the door to listen.

" _Wow...that's huge!_ " they heard Pinkie said making her father splutter.

" _You think?_ " Maelstrom answered uncertain.

" _Hu-uh! I had always seen way smaller ones..._ _or at least I never saw something like this_ _in person,_ _only on pictures._ " she answered giggling.

"Where?!" Igneous mouthed with an horrified expression.

"Sssh!" Quartz hissed.

" _Do you think it will fit inside?_ " Maelstrom asked, unknowingly making both parents go green in their face.

" _Maybe cramming it in? You can try pushing hard_ _until it enters all the way inside_ _,_ " Pinkie answered.

"I am going to be sick," Igneous muttered between gaging sounds while his wife was too shocked to even breath.

" _It would make a mess, Pinkie! Stuff would fly around and splatter everywhere_ _and make things_ _too sticky!_ " the stallion said in disgust from inside.

" _That may be, but it still tastes good!_ "

" _About that,_ _I can't believe how much of that you can actually eat, doesn't that make you sick?_ " he asked.

" _What can I say? I am a glutton!_ " she answered with a new giggle.

"Oh Celestia!" Quartz said while sittingon the floor in shock.

" _You know what? Whatever! Open wide so I can start and..._ " Maelstrom was about to say when Igneous broke down the door in his haste to enter.

"WHAT ARE YOUuuuu...Oh! You are making a pie...Hehehe! Just a pie..." the girl's father yelled before rapidly dropping everything once saw Maelstrom and Pinkie covered from head to tail in floor with various splotches of chocolate here and there and an huge pie near them.

"Uh-hu! I wanted to see if I could make the most biggest chocolate pie ever and Maelstrom helped me!" Pinkie answered with a wide smile.

"The problem is that we got so caught-up that we never considered how to actually have it fit in the oven; at least in the meantime I got some clones to clean-up, like that you won't have a mess for a kitchen," the Prince answered nodding.

"Ah! Okay! I thought you two were...it doesn't matter, but thank you for cleaning up everything, your Highness! There was no need." Igneous said with a forced smile while trying to pretend he never bust inside.

"Try cutting the thing in half and cook it like that, you can put it back together once done." Quartz added from outside with a relieved expression.

"OKAY, MUM!" Pinkie said smiling and waving at her parents as they left the room.

"Nice ponies," Maelstrom muttered, shivering when Pinkie gave a long lick to his cheek.

"Uuhm...it needs more good though." the pink pony said seriously.

"Please don't do that," the Stallion said blushing.

"Yes please, don't." Quartz muttered gagging while Igneous kept hammering his head on a big rock to erase the images he had conjured in his head by himself during his spying.

 **Here it is! This is part of what to expect in the next chapter! Any suggestion about how to start the pairings are welcomed! Thanks a lot for reading, I love you guys!**

 **Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I need help for a picture to use for this story, I suck at drawing ( :( ) is there anyone that can help me? please?**

 **SUPER-LONG CHAPTER! I am surprised about how much I wrote this time, but it will be difficult for me to write another chapter as long as this again anytime soon, sorry. :)**

 **My First story here! I hope to write something you people will enjoy, but I am still learning so please have a little patience as I learn how to properly write here, okay?**

 **REVIEWS! I love all of the ones you have left me. Thank you so much for liking my story! English is my second Language, so the quality may resent a little, but I will do my best all the same, promise!**

 **But now, I will leave you to my story, just please do not Flame my skin off, Pretty please?**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I think I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ " if you don't mind. :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Chapter 4: Lightning-fast _falling_.**

 **Canterlot – Castle – Dining Room -**

Celestia sighed once again as she brought the mug of her morning tea up to take a sip, looking at the empty spot in front of her in sadness while eating alone as Luna was already in her bed to rest from her Night Job as Moon Princess and Guardian of Dreams.

" _Auntie?"_ a far-away echo of past memories rang in the back of her head as the spectral image of a young filly momentarily appeared sitting in front of her.

" _Yes, Meally?_ " the Sun Alicorn heard herself answer.

" _Don't call me like that! It's embarrassing!_ " the very young Maelstrom answered pouting making _Past-Celestia_ laugh a little.

" _What did you want to ask?_ " she remembered herself say with a gentle smile.

" _When I'll get older...will you teach me how to rise the sun like you do?_ " Celestia 'saw' the young pony ask shyly.

" _Only if you are a good boy..._ " the echo of the Princess' past answered.

As the memories faded away the Alicorn found herself alone again in the empty room filled only by the slow clocking of a near clock.

"What happened? What drove us apart? He just eats in silence and then leaves to either train with the guards or ether study and spend time with Luna...can't he spend some time with me like he used to? He is ignoring my existence altogether." she asked to the empty seat sighing, she hoped that once back the blond stallion would have returned to be part of her life, instead he still treated her coldly, detached, showing his old ' _Warmth'_ only to Luna and his friends...even the guards were treated more friendly than Celestia, and that was tearing her apart.

"He won't be able to hold a grudge forever, he will forgive me sooner or later. I just have to be patient," she muttered before hurrying to finish her breakfast so to start her duties as Princess of the Day.

"You know he will understand eventually, give him time. We are talking a lot and he has told me of his life as an human and his dreams and hopes, he will warm-up to you as well." Luna answered as she walked into the room.

"Why are you awake? You should rest," Celestia said.

"Nature was calling, Celly. Princess or not, I too need relief from time to time," the other answered smirking.

"Then I won't keep you," the Sun Alicorn answered smiling.

"I am trying to talk him into forgiving you, but is not easy, try to talk to him again." the Moon Princess answered before returning to her room.

 **Meanwhile – Konoha – Uchiha Compound -**

Sasuke knew things were about to go so south to go full-circle the moment a winged horse with a spiky blond mane crashed through his door with a terrorized expression.

"Why are you here? And why without an **Henge**? You know people may panic at seeing a flying horse, it was a miracle people didn't notice Luna-san and Celestia-san last time they came here to take you..." Sasuke had said annoyed before freezing at seeing the horrified light in Naruto's eyes.

"I need help! I need help! I don't know what to do!" the distressed Alicorn kept saying while walking in circles, his horn flaring without apparent control making the whole room shock.

The Elemental Nations may have ' _jumped over'_ some inventions technologically speaking during its populace's evolution, but the Uchiha heir was still having the same feeling a "normal" human would have at knowing that at few feet in front of him there was a Nuclear Bomb ready to go _BOOM!_ At the slightest provocation.

" _The Dobe normally was a powerhouse in an Human body...now he is a magical horse that can do Magic with his horn,_ _that means_ _adding_ _even_ _MORE power to what he already had...and he is now panicking enough to lose control...in the middle of Konoha. This is not good."_ the young man thought in dismay.

"What kind of problem?" he asked trying to sound calm and not panicking himself.

"A big one! An HUGE FUCKING PROBLEM I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO RESOLVE!" Naruto, _or Maelstrom or whatever_ Sasuke thought, answered shrieking.

"C-can I ask to the others to join us?" Sasuke asked back.

"Why?"

" _I don't want to die alone_ _if you blow-up_...I think more heads will find a solution more easily," the Uchiha said with his most convincing tone.

"Oh! Okay...try to see if the girls too can join, a female point of view would be good...very good..." the stallion answered as the floor gave-in under his body out of magical pressure forming a crater.

"Do not demolish my house, I'll be back soon." Sasuke answered, as soon as he had calmly closed the door behind himself he sprinted forward, running faster than he ever had in his whole life, even faster than when he had fought Kaguya and Naruto himself.

His old Teammate was a step-close at vaporizing the Village because unable to think straight, so he felt justified to simply grab his 'Targets' without stopping his run or explain; making Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino and even Rock Lee disappear in what seemed, from an outsider's point of view, a barely-seen blur before returning home with a long chain of human rag-dolls flaying behind him.

"You. me. Dobe. Help. Now!" Sasuke said launching those people inside the room before slamming closed the door and sealing it into full-privacy mode.

"Why the room is spinning?" Kiba asked with spinning eyes from his face-down position on the floor.

" **Hiraishin?** " an equally confused Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"No, **fear that the idiot will blow-up my house** **no jutsu**. Now stop asking and start helping!" Sasuke answered.

"Let's calm down. What's happening, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked with a groan.

"I...didn't expect all of you to be here, even just Sakura and Ino would have been enough." the stallion answered.

"I was in an hurry and forgot to ask what the problem was so I took everything I could put my hands on to cover every possible angle," Sasuke answered huffing.

"Spit it out, why are you here?" Ino asked frowning.

"I...I need help in a matter of, well, Heart." Maelstrom whispered while looking down.

"Heart? You are in love with someone?" Sakura asked as she and Ino eagerly sat at both sides of the Alicorn.

"Still Hinata?" Chouji asked.

"..." the muttered answer was too low even for Kiba to hear.

"Can you speak louder? I think Akamaru too failed in hearing you," Kiba said annoyed.

"Rainbow Dash..." Maelstrom replied.

"Isn't she that girl you said help managing the weather in the small town where she lives?" Ino asked in surprise.

"Yes." he answered nodding.

"You are in love with an horse?!" Kiba yelled in shock.

"Kiba, he IS an horse himself." Shino answered calmly.

"Oh! Yeah, keep forgetting that the **Henge** is the human body and the horse is the real one, it's kind of hard to get used to." the Inuzuka boy said nodding.

"How did that happen?" Tenten asked curious.

"I am taking flying lessons from her, since it's kind of different using wings than just flying with chakra...Luna-kaasan is fine and all and I just LOVE to spend time with her when she teaches me or when she tells me stories of my past or about hers and my father's time together, but she tends to be overly-cautious when we go through flying exercises so it's kind of boring." Naruto answered.

"And knowing you if it isn't at least a tiny bit dangerous you get bored easily," Sasuke said sighing.

"It's just because even in a different body his spirit is that of pure Youth!" Lee said smirking.

"In a sense, but with Dash it was better. She is funny, cool and pretty much an adrenaline-junkie! She doesn't beat around the bush when dealing with someone or something and always push herself to the max to get better, and those eyes and her wings and...and her fur that is the color of the sky and.." the stallion answered.

"Okay, you got it bad! But what is the problem?" Sakura asked smirking.

"I don't know what to do! I happened to blurt-out a compliment or two and she seemed to like them, apparently for the others she is a pony-version of a tom-boy, but then...then...What if she doesn't like me enough to be my girlfriend? or if she says yes, then how should I act? I never was in a relationship! Will I fuck-up everything? I bet I will...take me out of a fighting situation and I am hopeless." he answered.

"Calm down, the most important thing here is being rational...and please Ino, stop petting him!" Shikamaru said before glaring at the blond Yamanaka girl.

"Uh? AH! Sorry! But he is just so fluffy and adorable!" she answered in embarrassment.

"He kind of is, I heard that Kurenai-san actually squealed when she saw his Pegasus form for the first time," Sakura added.

"It's Alicorn," Naruto said.

"Isn't that the same thing? You are a winged horse,"

"Apparently not, there is a difference."

"Can we return to the matter at hand, please?" Sasuke asked just as the door was kicked down by a furious Tsunade.

"You have five seconds to tell me why you kidnapped those shinobi before I...Naruto?" Tsunade roared as she and Kakashi barged inside but stopping once they saw the stallion in the middle of the room.

"He was asking us for help since he has fell in love with one of his friends, Shishou." Sakura answered.

"Fell in love? Okay I'll handle this." the Sannin woman said while Kakashi simply gestured to someone outside to leave, probably ANBU that had followed them.

Said that the masked Hokage leaned on the door while the woman moved to sit on the floor near Maelstrom before grabbing him and setting him on her lap, daring with a glare any of the present to comment her petting and hugging him.

"Baa-chan! The fuck are you doing?!" Maelstrom said.

"Silence! It will calm the two of us. Now...who is this bitch that seduced you exactly?" Tsunade asked.

"Dash is not a bitch! For God's sake, Baa-chan! I didn't tell Luna-kaasan for this reason alone! She too would have blown a gasket about it," Naruto said in dismay.

"She is just worried to see an hussy corrupt you, just like me! Now start from the beginning and tell me how this happened and what had you go in full panic." the Sannin asked.

" _Sigh!_ Okay, it all happened during our last flying session..."

 **Ponyville – skies –** **not so long ago** **-**

Two streams of light could be seen soar above Ponyville at ludicrous speed with the golden-yellow one closely following the rainbow-coloured one with barely a split second difference, copying each maneuver the first went through no matter if simple as a loop-de-loop or more complicated like a corkscrew spiral upward or downward.

Both streams then separated and started flying side-by-side spinning and turning before falling all the way to street level dodging every pony they came across an instant before impact and startling the poor ' _victims'_ of their daring flight.

The mad race came to a stop when a rather huge cloud appeared in front of them, making the two lights rapidly spin around it until it took a shape more similar to that of a pillow where a blond Alicorn and a rainbow-haired Pegasus then collapsed onto it on their backs, laughing while lying there to rest.

"Oh Boy! That was fast! And funny too!" Maelstrom said between fits of laughter.

"Hahahaha! Yeah, gotta say that it's rare for me to find another flying enthusiast, I mean many would see me as a blindly boasting foal or..." Dash answered with a small smile.

"Or an ass that just can't help but boast loudly as she talks about her dream? I know the feeling, I used to yell to the world how I would have become Hokage and protect everyone, but let's say that my Academic results at the time were not encouraging...but I never quit nor admitted defeat, and I don't think you should either." Maelstrom answered encouragingly.

"And then tell me, Mister Prince...why don't you find me a pain like many others usually do? Even Rarity and Twlight sometimes admit to find annoying my talking about the Wonderbolts," she asked back while inching a little closer to him.

"As I said, I was (and pretty much I still am) just as loud and boasting as you are now, so I actually admire how hard you work to get always better. Sure you still have that slightly inflated ego problem, but who am I to judge?" the stallion answered smirking.

"Ego Problem? Oh, do shut-up mister ' _Super Ninja'_! You are the very last one that should talk about ego." Dash said giving him a playful bump on the shoulder with her hoof.

"Hoy! You can get away with that at least contrary to us others! you have good looks on your side too, so their arguments would be invalid in front of pure Awesomeness!" Maelstrom answered.

"Come on...enough compliments, is not like I am all girly-girly like Rarity or a shy-cutie like Fluttershy..." she muttered with an humorless voice as she looked away.

"I really think that you are a pretty girl, the ones treating you like a ' _feminine_ ' stallion are just idiots." He answered seriously.

" _Pfeh_!..." Dash huffed in disinterest.

"...People didn't use to treat me like a person back in Konoha, you know? It was always like they expected me to sprout fangs and attack them, this in the worst case, otherwise they just liked to think that failure was the only outcome of everything I wanted to do. Even when I became a Genin, the lowest-level of Ninja barely out of our Academy, in their eyes I could always see a total lack of trust or acknowledgment...you are a wonderful flier, an incredible friend and a mare that everyone with even just a spark of common-sense would kill to talk to, let alone date..." he said as this time he was the one to move closer to her.

"...Really?" Dash muttered while turning to once again look at him.

"Really." he answered.

"And what about you? You really find me that cute?" she asked.

The following silence lasted only the smallest of instants, and yet it it seemed to prolong to years as she looked in his cerulean eyes and he back in hers, unblinking as both committed to memory every detail of the other's face before he lunged forward covering her lips with his.

Warm, smooth flesh covered her mouth for a second before those foreign lips got pulled away, eyes once again open and looking at each other.

"Wha-wha..." a very embarrassed Dash spluttered as Maelstrom slowly moved closer for another kiss.

"Please?" he whispered almost too low to be heard.

She didn't know why she caved-in, but she moved forward herself in a new kiss, when she felt his mouth open though she grew slightly surprise until something else, his tongue (!) as a small part of her brain not focused on kissing said, tentatively and tenderly caressed her own lips.

Curious about what he wanted to do she slowly left the, admittedly tasty, intruder slowly part her lips and meet her own tongue...

Heat, heat exploded in her mind blowing away every thought as the stallion she was kissing moved through a shy exploring of her mouth, and she did the same, tasting every inch of him as his hooves circled her neck deepening the experience.

The same heat then moved to spread all over her body as instinct took over making her more daring, more _hungry_ as she forcefully pushed back his tongue to gain even more from the kiss, and as soon as he responded with his own force she found herself drowning, forgetting everything and everyone, and he doing the same, until only them existed at all; ignoring even the need to breath just to not interrupt the moment of bliss.

When they eventually managed to stop both Alicorn and Pegasus stood lying down hugging each-other with her forehead pressed on his while both panted from the lack of oxygen.

"I...I know it's- _pant-_ late to ask...b-but would you be...my girlfriend?" Maelstrom muttered.

"I-I think that I can do that...b-but what was that?" A flustered Dash answered meekly.

"Well, i-it started like a kiss...then it went down into a bit of French Kissing...t-t-then I don't know, I kind of went into auto-pilot at a certain point...you didn't like that?" he asked back.

In answer the rainbow-maned Pegasus just pounced on him to repeat the kiss until once again the need to breath pretended attention.

"I don't know what this French-whatever is...but Celestia if you know how to kiss..." Dash said while giving little kisses to the stallion.

"It was my first time actually," he admitted blushing.

"Lucky me then, I got a boyfriend that is a natural in this sort of things!" she answered smirking, making the other laugh happily and hug her tightly.

Their cuddling though went interrupted by a new voice calling for Dash to show-up.

"DASH! There is a certain Gilda looking for you! Do something before one of the guys punch that griffin into next week! She managed to anger even Placid Cloud!" the male Pegasus yelled with an annoyed voice.

" _Sigh!_ Gotta go, meet you at Sugarcube Corner?" Dash said sighing.

"I'll be there, Dashy-chan!" Maelstrom answered smirking.

"Got to remember that the _-chan_ suffix you use is a sort of compliment..." the mare muttered before joining her friend to talk with this Gilda.

As soon as the girl disappeared from view though the placid smile Maelstrom was sporting dropped to leave room to the horrified expression that the stallion was barely holding back to not scare Dash.

"I have a girlfriend...FUUUUUCK!" he said before disappearing in a burst of speed that blew away half the clouds covering Ponyville, he needed help in understanding what to do and he planned to reach Konoha and ask someone; too bad his panic-induced hysteria had him crash in Sasuke's place instead of Tsunade's.

 **Present time – Uchiha Clan Compound – Konoha -**

"You French-kissed an horse..." Kiba muttered.

"Hoy! Once I wrapped my head around this horse thing, I started noticing the differences between the mares there, and is not bestiality since I am ' _by default'_ an horse myself," Naruto answered.

"The fact that she doesn't know what that kiss was it's surprising," Tsunade said.

"Their world is...well, Equestria is pretty much "Kid-friendly" if I have to say, they don't curse, like to sing and such; even when they fight the worst they do to each other is knocking-down or transform the other into something harmless, the worst kind of wounds are black eyes, bruises and the like...they risk more during incidents than in proper fights. They are ' _Pure'_ in a sense," Naruto answered.

"Makes me wonder what would happen should you eat her out," Kiba muttered.

"Shino?" Kakashi asked.

"OUCH!" the Inuzuka boy yelped as Shino slapped the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Shino." Kakashi said smiling.

"No problems, Hokage-sama."

"Listen, the thing is easy, BE YOURSELF. She accepted your proposal because it was something not planned, you were acting like yourself just like you were doing before that happened; it means that she likes YOU, just the way you are, it's a good start," Ino said with a little smile.

"Luckily Hinata is not here...she would go ballistic over this," Sasuke said sighing.

"Okay, okay! Just for this time we are going to give you a little advice on heart matters, see to remember everything but also know that we are giving you just simple suggestions, as Ino said she likes _you_ , meaning the person or pony you usually are." Sakura said reassuringly.

"Okay, I think I can do this," the stallion said nodding.

 **Half an hour later – Ponyville -**

Maelstrom was once again back in Equestria with a more calm attitude towards the whole girlfriend business when a strange sense of uneasiness took him over as soon as he stepped inside Ponyville territory, hurrying into a small trot he started looking for Dash as for some reason he had the impression that something had happened.

When he reached Twilight's place he could hear a muffled-out sobbing coming from inside, thing that had him pretty much open the door with enough force to tear it off its hinges.

"What's happening? DASH!" he yelled before running at the crying mare's side in an instant.

"Ma-Maelstrom? I-I-I...Waaaaah!" Dash said before erupting in a new fit of desperate wailing as she threw her arms around his neck.

"What happened?" he asked again while hugging her back.

"An old friend of her, Gilda. The two had a discussion and pretty much had their friendship... _Sigh!_ Crumble to dust," Twilight answered with a sad tone.

"And where is this mare?" Maelstrom asked.

"A griffin, she is a griffin and probably already returning home." Dash muttered between hiccups.

"She had not been exactly nice with us, and Dash defended us instead of siding with her." Rarity said.

"So she acted like a bit..." the stallion tried saying.

"Yes, but please contain yourself. This is no time to lose control, we need to console her." Twilight answered.

"Console her, yes..." Maelstrom muttered mechanically while nodding.

" **Kit, I know you...and I am of the same advice, there is an ass that needs a good kicking, she needs that Gilda if she is this devastated at losing her, and I can** **feel** **your anger at watching her cry, so I'll make you an offer I** **haven'** **t do** **ne** **ever since** **you were** **a Gennin...** " Kurama said with narrowed eyes and a growling voice.

" _...I don't like to see her crying, to see her suffer...I am listening,_ " Maelstrom answered after a short pause.

"Don't...don't tell them we are together...I'll explain later," Dash muttered in his ear.

"Want me to talk with Gilda? I can help her resonate and see that you two can still be friends," the stallion offered.

"It's useless, she hates the fact that I have friends here and is too stubborn to listen to others," Dash answered.

"Don't you trust me?" Maelstrom asked with an hurt expression.

"You would really do that?" Pinkie asked.

"I consider you all friends, and I hate to see my friends suffer like this," he answered.

"Thank you, it won't work...but I appreciate the gesture." Dash said grateful.

"There is no problem," Maelstrom answered with a kind smile before going out of the library.

As soon as he was outside the smile dropped and a snarl took its place, scaring the ones passing by as the stallion's muscles seemed to harden while a strange bubbling aura of energy covered his body, making the whiskers-like markings on his face get thicker, his eyes turn red with slit pupils and his mouth gaining enough fangs to shame a pack of timberwolves.

"Gilda...I swear that I will either talk you into seeing reason or eat you for dinner..." Maelstrom growled before opening his wings wide, now somehow even bigger than before.

" _ **Uh-ho...I think I overdid...**_ " Kurama thought in alarm as the Alicorn took-off with enough speed to ' _leave behind'_ even his own sonic boom.

The Biju just hoped that by the time they found that griffin he would manage to 're-absorb' some of the malicious intent Maelstrom was now oozing-out in waves.

 **With Gilda – not too far away -**

"Stupid Dash, stupid Unicorns and stupid Earth Ponies...wasting her time with those losers... _Sniff!_ W-What was wrong in being just the two of us I wonder?  We were the coolest ones...the others were just an hindrance," the female Griffin muttered while oscillating between anger and sadness.

"Whatever! I don't need her...I don't need ANYBODY! I am better alone than surrounded by losers!" she then said while biting down a new ' _uncool'_ sob.

It was in that moment that pure RAGE surged from behind her as a bullet of reddish-gold energy flew pass her before taking the shape of an Alicorn that then moved to stand on a cloud to glare at her with blood-coloured eyes.

"Gilda?" he asked sneering.

"And you are?" she asked back while preparing her talons for battle.

"Dash' coltfriend, the one that hates with a passion to see her suffer and cry," Maelstrom answered.

"Eh! You seem different from those weaklings Dash had the stupid idea to be friends with, it means that she is still redeemable," Gilda said smirking.

" **Calm down, she wouldn't want to see you like this, nor for her best friend to become your dinner,** " Kurama said from the Seal.

Taking-in an huge breath the stallion slowly calmed himself down until the bubbling aura disappeared inside his body to look at the griffin with once-again blue eyes.

"Camed down?" Gilda asked.

"Yes, I was about to tear off your wings, I should pay attention when using the **Biju Cloak** , it tends to make instincts go high-wire," he answered.

"You are not joking about hurting me...you are a warrior, but not a ' _normal one',_ different from those guards I saw, why?" Gilda asked as she too relaxed a little, still showing her willingness to fight though.

"Got a trying up-bring. Why have you argued with Dash? Just because she made new friends?" Maelstrom asked.

"She made _UNCOOL_ friends, pathetic ones...like that spineless Fluttershy or the Bookworm...those had to take her away," she answered bitterly.

To her surprise the last anger she could see in his eyes just evaporated as he sat on that cloud to look at her in sadness.

"You are lonely, do you? How many friends do you have other than Dash?"

"Lonely? Don't make me laugh! I am swarmed by people wishing to have a little of my attention!" Gilda answered as she too joined him on the cloud with a theatrical flare of her wings.

"Hey, there is no need to lie..." he answered with a kind smile.

"I am not telling lies!" she answered indignant.

"You are, you are doing the same thing I used to do back there in Konoha, boasting and loudly proclaiming my awesomeness, filling my mouth with empty words and smiles to hide the pain...you are feeling alone, just like I used to." the stallion continued

"Don't talk as if you know me!" Gilda hissed with narrowed eyes.

"No I don't know you, but I know you care about Dash enough to be happy for her finding new friends, I bet you were secretly elated to see that she had found someone else other than you...and for some reason you are afraid that she may leave you behind because of that." Maelstrom answered, still with a sad smile on his face, once understood what her problem was he could no longer be angry at her.

"She will waste her time with those ponies! They are not good enough for her! Not as good as I have always been!" Gilda yelled back.

"You don't believe in that yourself, you are just scared to be left alone, and guess what, Dash still wants you in her life! She still wants her dear friend Gilda to talk to, to have the griffin girl she had knew since forever to be her friend just like with Twilight and the others," he said, unrelenting as he walked closer to her.

"You...You...it doesn't matter...I have already made my choice, whatever friendship I had with Dash is over," the griffin said shaking her head.

"But it does matter! And it will ALWAYS matter to you! And deep inside you know this is true." Maelstrom said.

"Stop..." she muttered with cracking voice.

"You still care about Dash. About your friendship, don't you? You will never stop worrying about her well-being nor stop treasuring any memory you two share."

"I said stop!"

"That is why you acted like that, you may be happy for her, but deep inside you were also jealous because you feared that she would no longer have enough time to spend with you, you were convinced that Dash had somehow forgot completely about you...and so you lashed-out, insulting every one of her friends in the hope she would choose you over them in order to save your friendship."

"Please! Just stop talking!"

"Failed that, since loving Dash was now making you suffer...you preferred arguing with her, like that if there wasn't any friendship between you two then the Pain would just fade away, that's what you thought, right? Cutting-off that bridge in the hopes to no longer suffer like that."

"SHUT UP!" Gilda screamed in anger as her claw moved on its own piercing the stallion's side, making her scream in horror.

"Noo! I am sorry! I...I..." the griffin said with wide eyes at watching the _red_ stream flowing down the deep wound.

"You know that it won't work, right? You can't just throw away a life-worth of friendship just like that, you griffin may be prideful creatures, valuating strength above all else, but you too recognize the value of what you and Dash used and STILL share." Maelstrom said as the bubbling aura briefly returned to cover his wound and closing it in a subtle sizzling until nothing remained, not even the faintest of scars.

"S-stop..." she said taking few steps back "I-If you don't I'll attack again!"

"I don't think so, because you know that I am right. Let's go back, if you want you can stay friends with Dash, she still wants you, she needs you just as much as you need her, her friends too are ready to offer their friendship, not to take your place, but to have you join the group." Maelstrom answered smiling.

"And you?" Gilda asked while relaxing even more.

"Me too if you want, I don't want Dash to think she has to choose between me, you and the others; I just want her to be happy." he answered nodding.

"...Fight..." the griffin muttered.

"What?"

"Fight with me, if you win...I-I'll give a try to this, but if I win you will let me go and never bother me again," Gilda said.

"You need to play the badass woman until the end? So be it...just don't expect me to play nice just because you are Dash' friend."

"I won't play nice either! You want to impress me enough to have me listen to what you say? Then show me how good you are in actions too other than words!"

"Ready?" Maelstrom asked smirking.

"Bring it on! I'll show ya- _ **WHAM!**_ " Gilda had the time to say that as soon the fight started the right hoof of the stallion impacted with her face in a very human-style punch.

 **Half an hour later – Ponyville -**

"You sure you will be okay, Dash?" Twilight asked.

" _Sniff!_ I'll be, Maelstrom must have failed talking to her...I am not surprised, she had always had an head as hard as stone," the Pegasus answered sadly.

"...Yeah, but the guy here hits hard enough to crack rocks." Gilda muttered as both she and the Stallion landed near the group, she had various bruises and a swelling eye while he was sporting an huge smile and several clawing marks on his side.

"she insisted to have us resolve it ' _in the griffin way'_ namely fighting until the other admit defeat." Maelstrom said grinning.

"It doesn't work like that, I think?" Twilight said uncertain.

"She said it did instead..." the stallion said shrugging.

"Dash...I...look I am not good at this sort of things...let's say that I am not happy about how I acted before, okay!?" Gilda said in forced annoyance.

"It means that she is sorry!" Pinkie Pie said smiling.

"We know that, Pinkie." Rarity answered sighing.

" _Sigh_...okay, I am sorry...I just couldn't accept that you could leave me behind, how are we supposed to keep in touch now?" the griffin said sighing.

"Stay here in Ponyville," Maelstrom offered.

"WHAT!?" the other mares plus griffin yelled.

"Celestia always wonders how to show that between ponies and griffins there can be peace, having one openly joining Ponyville and even help with the weather would show that the two races can co-exist pacifically...granted that the griffin will stop being an ass." the stallion said.

"Okay, I think I can accept talking with some ponies...I'll need to lower my standards, but I'll survive." Gilda said, yelping when Maelstrom stomped on her claw with a scowl.

"What did I say about that?" he asked.

"Keep the boasting to a minimum, give me some time though, I am trying!" Gilda answered.

"Where should she live then?" Applejack asked.

"Considering that anypony else other than Dash would just go mad at her attitude until it gets fixed, I say that both should share an apartment...or better, the one I bought here when I decided that I needed a place to crash-in when coming here, as long as they leave me sleep on the couch I am fine." Maelstrom answered.

"I can't accept," Gilda answered, barely moving fast enough to grab a key.

"There! Two bedrooms, a bathroom, big living room, a nice balcony to use to watch the clouds and a spacious kitchen, just pay attention to the parquet." the stallion answered smirking.

"T-thanks..." Dash said hugging him.

"No problem, now you and Gilda have a chance to be friends once again and help that stubborn parrot to be a more likable girl." he said winking.

"Sorry if I want to keep our relationship secret, but for now I don't want to get too much attention on us," Dash said whispering.

"It's because I am a Prince? I don't care about that!" he whispered back.

"It's not that, just have patience for now, I just don't want people giving you troubles because you have a ' _non-noble'_ marefriend." she asked.

"Okay, but only because you asked. Because I don't like this." the stallion answered.

"Can you show us where is the place? We have...lots to talk about." Dash asked.

"Follow the clone, he will take you there," Maelstrom answered as a **shadow clone** signaled them to follow.

Once far away the stallion turned towards the Mane Six and sighed.

"Can I ask you to give her a chance?"

"We already decided to, dear. Don't worry." Rarity said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Okey-dokey, we resolved this finally! I'll need to prepare a cake for Gilda's welcome party then!" Pinkie said happily.

"Eh! Cake sounds good, do you mind if I help?" Maelstrom answered smirking.

"You know how to cook? Cool!" the pink pony said with a wide smile.

"Used to live by myself before coming here, I am no Chef, but I don't lack imagination!" he said.

"We will leave you two chefs alone then, I still got a boutique to take care of." Rarity said laughing as she left for her shop.

"I...Uhm! I need to go too, sorry, but I still need to check on my animals." Fluttershy muttered blushing before leaving.

"I'll go too, I still need to see where Spike has gone since _somepony_ suggested him to have some fun without warning me," Twilight said while glaring at Maelstrom.

"Hoy! That guy needs to have fun too! He is not your slave!" he answered.

"I know...I am just worried about him," the Unicorn muttered as she walked away.

"Sorry," Maelstrom said.

"No, it's okay. Maybe I am making him over-work after all," she answered.

"COME ON! Our super pie won't prepare itself!" Pinkie said before dragging the stallion behind her.

"Okay, okay! I am coming!" he answered laughing.

 **Sometime later – Rock Farm -**

Igneous Rock, Pinkie's father, knew something was bad when a stallion of all people came visiting their home.

He was not exactly and over-protective father by any means, but just like every other father he was still feeling kind of queasy at the idea of any male figure not family-tied spending too much time alone with his daughter.

"My dear, he is just helping with a ' _secret project'_ of Pinkie...I don't think there is anything to worry about, they are just friends, that's all." the stallion's wife said for what must have been the tenth time in the last thirty minutes.

"I am not exactly worried, mind you...I am just...keeping my ears open and my senses sharp as my rocks," Igneous answered even too much casually as he stalked closer to the kitchen door trying to appear nonchalant as somepony just passing by.

"Look, I trust you AND I trust my daughter, and I will show you that there is nothing to be worried about, now listen." the mare said huffing as both moved closer to the door to listen.

" _Wow...that's huge..._ " they heard Pinkie say in wonder making her father splutter.

" _You think?_ " Maelstrom answered uncertain.

" _Hu-uh! I had always seen way smaller ones..._ _or at least I never saw something like this_ _in person,_ _only on pictures._ " she answered giggling.

"In pictures?! where?!" Igneous mouthed with an horrified expression.

"Sssh!" Quartz hissed.

" _Do you think it will fit inside?_ " Maelstrom asked, unknowingly making both parents go green in their face.

" _Maybe cramming it in? You can try pushing hard_ _until it enters all the way_ _,_ " Pinkie answered.

"I am going to be sick," Igneous muttered between gaging sounds while his wife was too shocked to even breath.

" _It would make a mess, Pinkie! Stuff would splatter everywhere_ _and make things_ _too sticky!_ " the stallion said in disgust from inside.

" _That may be, but it still taste good!_ "

" _I can't believe how much of that you can actually_ _gobble down_ _, doesn't_ _all that stuff_ _make you sick?_ " he asked.

" _What can I say? I am a glutton!_ " she answered with a new giggle.

"Oh Celestia!" Quartz said while sittingon the floor in shock.

" _You know what? Whatever! Open wide so_ _we_ _can start and..._ " Maelstrom was about to say when Igneous broke down the door in his haste to enter.

"WHAT ARE YOUuuuu...Oh! You are making a pie...Hehehe! Just a pie..." the girl's father yelled before rapidly dropping everything once saw Maelstrom and Pinkie covered from head to tail in floor with various splotches of chocolate here and there and an huge pie near them.

"Uh-hu! I wanted to see if I could make the most biggest chocolate pie ever and Maelstrom helped me!" Pinkie answered with a wide smile.

"The problem is that we got so caught-up in preparing it that we never considered how to actually have it fit in the oven...at least in the meantime I got some clones to clean-up, like that you won't have a mess for a kitchen," the Prince answered nodding.

"Ah! Okay! I thought...it doesn't matter, but thank you for cleaning up everything, your Highness! There was no need..." Igneous said with a forced smile while trying to pretend he had never burst inside.

"Try cutting the thing in half and cook it like that, you can put it back together once done." Quartz added from outside with a relieved expression.

"OKAY, MUM!" Pinkie said smiling and waving at her parents as they left the room.

"Nice ponies," Maelstrom muttered, shivering when Pinkie licked his cheek.

"Uuhm! it needs more sugar...still good though." the pink pony said seriously.

"Please don't do that," the Stallion said blushing.

"Yes please, don't." Quartz muttered gagging while Igneous kept hammering his head on a big rock to erase the images he had conjured in his head by himself during his spying.

"Pinkie?" Maelstrom said.

"Yes?" she answered, surprised to watch him lick her cheek.

"Yep! You taste better than chocolate, I was right." the stallion said smirking before walking outside to use the garden hose to clean himself.

" **Are you sure this won't back-fire?** " Kurama asked.

"Like what? I was joking, she licked me and I licked her back." Maelstrom asked.

" **Bah! Whatever...your left wing, you still have some orange crust on that.** " the Biju answered.

Behind them, unseen, Pinkie Pie had just momentarily turned into ' _Tomato Pie'_ as her whole body had took a deep-red colour out of embarrassment, shaking her head strongly she joined the stallion for a throughout cleaning.

Done that the young stallion offered himself as an helper in the shop the Element of Laughter worked in, as a way to spend some time while waiting for Dash to resolve her issues with Gilda.

"I was wondering..." he said during a moment of quiet after the last client left.

"Yes?" Pinkie asked back.

"Your mane...is it made of cotton candy? I swear it looks exactly like that!" Maelstrom asked while pointing at her mane and then at the small ' _cloud'_ of pink sugar resting in a corner of the counter.

"No, Silly! Otherwise people would always try to eat it," she answered giggling.

"You sure?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uh-hu! This is all mane, but I do love making look like cotton candy, it's all fluffy and sweet!"

"I don't believe you, come on! Let me taste it!" the stallion said smirking while trying to catch her.

"NEVER! My Cotton...I mean mane is mine alone!" Pinkie said dramatically.

"I knew it! It IS made of sugar! Come on, just a morsel!" he asked while still chasing the giggling mare.

"Nu-uuuh! It's all mine!" she answered smiling while dodging him.

Both kept chasing each other in the small shop until a very amused Miss Cake came out from the back.

"Sorry if I interrupt your oh-so-important game, but I need a cool, strong stallion to take out of storage some sacks of sugar since my ' _beloved'_ husband this time has managed to found a believable excuse to not do that himself." the mare asked smirking.

"I am coming, Cake-san! Where should I put them? And how many?" Maelstrom asked.

"Two sacks would be wonderful if you don't mind, just take those out and put them on the table," she answered.

"I'll do that," he answered nodding before leaving the two alone.

"So?" Miss cake asked.

"So?" Pinkie replied.

"To when the wedding? I'll make you a nice price on the cake." the elder mare said smirking deviously.

"Eeep! Is not like that! We are just friends!" Pinkie answered immediately.

"Me and my husband too have been ' _just friends'_ years ago; you two look so cute together and seem to both enjoy playing and have fun...and he is also a Prince that for some reason Celestia only knows ( _no pun intended)_ is not a stuck-up foal, so why not?" Miss Cake asked.

"I don't need a coltfriend! We are just friend and I am happy like that!" Pinkie answered smiling.

"You sure?"

"Sure!"

"Really, really?" the mare pressed with a knowing smile.

"...Okay I like to play with him, so what?" Pinkie admitted.

"Only playing?"

"...Yes?"

"That's not very convincing, and you yourself know that," Miss Cake said laughing at the girl's flustered face.

"Hoy! Something wrong?" Maesltrom asked once rejoined the two on the front of the store.

"Just a little friendly teasing about Pinkie's love life, she fears that her _Target_ won't take her seriously," Miss Cake answered.

"I never said that!" Pinkie replied shocked.

"But you were thinking it," the other said.

"That is not true!" Pinkie answered pouting.

"D'aaaaw! Don't listen to her, she is doing this on purpose to get a reaction from you," Maelstrom said as he moved one of his wings to cover her in a friendly hug.

"People used to do the same to me and never listen to what I said...sure maybe my perennial smiling and pranking wasn't helping, but hey! At least I was trying making others happy. Just like you." he then said smiling.

"Me?"

"And who else? Never had so much fun at a party like when taking part to one of yours, you are simply amazing in bringing-out smiles. One of the kindest and most caring girls I have ever met...especially with cotton-candy mane sweetening the deal." the stallion answered.

"Again with the cotton-candy, enough with that, you meanie!" Pinkie answered with her biggest smile.

"Enough pleasantries, I need help putting the new orders in the oven, mind helping me, Pinkie? My husband should FINALLY be back any moment so we will be able to release our pour hostage." Miss Cake said, sounding strangely proud to Maelstrom's ears.

"I was happy to help you, Cake-san. Please ask me again if you ever need help." the stallion said with a little bow of his head.

"May as well, saying that a Prince baked our biscuits kind of help selling them, HAHAHAHA!" the mare said making the stallion chuckle in answer.

"If you say so. See you around, Pinkie?" he asked.

"Okay! Until next time!" the pink mare answered waving at his retreating form.

"See? He enjoys your parties and YOU specifically...you'll thank me the next time," Miss Cake said proudly.

"I won't answer to that provocation..." Pinkie muttered while moving on the back of the shop, trying to suppress ' _certain ideas'_ about turning one of her friends into something _more_.

" _ **I have a strange feeling of dread...I just hope that it is not something**_ _ **I**_ _ **am the cause for, the brat can mess around all he wants, but I would prefer remain 'clean', thank you very much.**_ " Kurama thought while in the Seal before curling into a tighter ball to try ignore the uneasiness tickling at the back of his head.

 **Omake – Experimenting new things -**

It was a new day in Ponyville, the sky was clear, bids were chirping happily and the warm rays of the sun seemed to do their worst to make the various ponies struggle with the idea of just lying down on the grass to do nothing.

" _Mmmmmmh!"_ and it was also a new day of 'flying lessons' between Maelstrom Knight and Rainbow Dash.

" _Mmmmmmh!_ " lesson that as usual finished with the two resting on a lonely cloud to catch their breath before moving to a more interesting, from their point of view, round of ' _face-sucking',_ also known as kissing.

"Uuuuhm! I don't think I will ever stop enjoying this," Dash muttered as she snuggled closer to the stallion with a content smile.

"Me neither, but why keeping everything a secret?" he answered.

"I want to be selfish, and keep my colt-friend all to myself," she answered smirking.

"You are a bad girl, you know?" the stallion said chuckling.

"So what? I may be the Element of Loyalty, but this doesn't mean I have to always share the goods,"

"If you say so...hey...ehm...I was wondering..." Maelstrom said uncertain.

"Yes?"

"There is...something I wish to try...can we?"

"Try something? And what is it?" Dash asked.

"Apparently something cooler even than that kind of kissing..." he said blushing.

"DO TELL!" she answered eagerly.

"You sure?"

"Do it! If it's another awesome thing like that then I am VERY willing to try!" Dash said with a furious nod.

"Okay...brace yourself," Maelstrom said before flipping the girl on her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"In my old world they would jokingly call this ' _Tasting the Rainbow'_...should make you feel good." the stallion answered while trailing small kisses down her neck, on her chest and stomach and then continue always lower; making the Pegasus grow red-faced once understood _where_ he was going.

"WAIT! Under there there is my...I don't under-" she said in alarm until he _started_ , making her eyes go wider and wider until...until...UNTIL...

 **\- Elemental Countries – Konoha - Hokage Tower -**

It was a new day in Konoha, the sky was clear, bids were chirping happily and the warm rays of the sun seemed to do their worst to make the various shinobi struggle with the idea of just lying down on the grass to do nothing. Especially their dear Hokage Kakashi Hatake, naturally-born lazy-ass.

That quiet moment of Peace though went drastically interrupted when a far-away sound shocked the whole Village breaking every form of glass present in there. Same thing also happening in avery other Village.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!"

" What the fuck was that?!" Kakashi yelled with wide eyes while looking out the window in confusion.

 **\- Back in Equestria -**

Maelstrom was silently looking with horrified eyes the result of his work...while unconsciously still licking his lips.

"Oh, God!...I think I killed her..." he muttered with wide eyes

"Ughblblblblb..." Dash moaned with vacant eyes while drooling, mumbling incoherently and trembling in micro shocks of pleasure.

Luckily the former shinobi still had Kurama in the Seal ready to disperse his wisdom coming from his being a Biju created by the Sage of the Six Paths himself Hagoromo Oototsuki.

" **...Try poking her with a stick.** " the Biju said uncertain.

 **One hour later – Sugarcube Corner – after a short visit to a doctor payed to keep everything secret-**

"Hoy Dash! how went with your flying lessons?" Applejack asked curious at seeing the Pegasus stumble inside with a dumb smile literally frozen on her face.

"Good! it went good! a lot of nice things went very, very good!" Dash answered with a very excited tone.

"You okay? you sound...kind of like in overdrive..." Twilight asked curious.

" Who? Me? I am fine...a bit overwhelmed...but I am fine! Just tried something new," she answered immediately.

"Cool-down, girl! You look like a filly in a sugar-rush!" Gilda said smirking.

"O-okay," Dash said taking a deep breath and literally _deflating_ to take a seat.

"You are all wobbly now! Hihi! you look like jelly." Pinkie said giggling.

"Just a little weak on the legs," the rainbow-maned Pegasus said sighing longingly.

"Uhm! This is strange, did Maelstrom do something strange?" Twilight asked with narrowed eyes.

"Maelstrom?...MINE! I mean, no...we have just tried some new tricks...some new, awesome tricks...of the kind that blows the mind...and makes you wonder what heaven tastes like..." Dash answered while walking away in a zombie-like fashion.

"Wow, that was unexpected," Twilight said surprised.

"She probably just need some rest, nothing to worry about." Rarity answered with a calm smile.

"I'll go ask instead, that sounded like something interesting!" Gilda said smirking before hurrying out.

" _Tch!_ Griffins, never knowing when minding their own businesses." Rarity said sighing dramatically.

"Talks the biggest gossiper o' Ponyville..." Applejack muttered.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing!"

It wouldn't be the last or only time Dash would appear in Ponyville with a similar expression, but even stranger would be see BOTH Maelstrom and Dash walk around the small town with a look of total bliss etched on the faces, when asked neither would give more details than an off-hoof comment about their new-found appreciation for numbers.

Especially the sixty-nine for some reason, all for other ponies confusion.

 **Omake 2 – Hinata VS** _ **The Marem (Mare-Harem) –**_ **Takes place after the Naru/Mare 6 (** _ **Trixie in place of Rarity**_ **) pairing is confirmed** _ **-**_

 **Elemental Countries - Konoha -**

"Wait, let me see if I got this, you want to Challenge us." Twilight Sparkle said with narrowed eyes, nor her or the other Element Bearers hiding their being ponies just like Maelstrom.

"Yes," Hinata growled in answer.

"Why?" Applejack asked dumbfounded.

"He should have been mine! EVERYONE KNOWS HOW THE MANGA ENDS! Why you six had to change things!?" the Hyuuga woman said enraged.

"Not everyone was happy about it, so I guess those are okay about us staying with him," Dash answered with a smug grin while nuzzling the embarrassed stallion.

"SCREW THE NARUHINA HATERS! I challenge you six! For the right to stay with him," Hinata said crossing her arms.

"He is an Alicorn and you an human, I don't think it will work between you two." Rarity said with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't change me into a pony? You did it with him." the human woman asked bitterly.

"Princess Celestia could do that because he was a pony at the beginning, we just returned him to his true body; we can't do that with you, who do you think we are? A Conversion Bureau?" Twilight asked annoyed.

"I DON'T CARE! I still want to challenge you, even just to know who's best between us!" Hinata answered.

"Ya know what? The hay if I am going tha listen to another whining, ya have a challenge!" Applejack said with narrowed eyes.

"Good! In what do you want us to face-off?" the Hyuuga woman asked.

"...Eating Contest, he likes that Ramen stuff, right? I bet I can eat more than ya, but Vegetarian if ya don't mind." the earth pony answered.

"Ah! I am the only one that can out-eat Naruto-kun, you have already lost!" Hinata said proudly.

"We'll see, sugarcube...we'll see." AJ said smirking.

 **Three minutes later -**

"Se-seventy-five..." Kakashi said in awe once the contest was over.

"Eeyup! That was darn good, now I see why ya love this stuff! Taste awesome," Applejack said while daintily cleaning her mouth with an handkerchief before joining the cheering group of mares to kiss Maelstrom's cheek.

"I-I-I... _BUURP!_ I am not defeated yet!" Hinata moaned from her place at the counter, her sixty bowls looking almost ashamed themselves at the defeat.

"Who's next?" Twilight asked.

"Fluttershy! I think she is one hundred times more cute than her when doing her shy thing," Dash said smirking.

" _Umph!_ As if! People adores me when I poke my fingers and mutter _'Naruto-kun'_ , I get an increase in popularity just from that in every episode!" Hinata said.

" _Uuhm! Uuuuhm!_ P-please don't pull me into this...I-I don't like being in the center of attention," Fluttershy muttered as she tried to hide her heavily blushing face behind her own mane.

The effect was instantaneous as even the most battle-hardened, sadistic mean bastard shinobi of Konoha squealed in answer at the IMPOSSIBLY CUTE image, fuck! even Sasuke had left out a stricken _"D'aaaw! That's cute._ " after a mere three seconds of exposure.

"Nope! I guess this counts as a victory for the shy one, and us by reflex." Trixie said smirking while adding another point to the Pony Team counter.

"GUH!" Hinata groaned in disbelief as he fell on all four with an aura of despair around her.

"You can still do this, onee-sama." Hanabi said trying to cheer-up her big sister.

"I am next then if you don't mind!" Twilight said.

"I can do this...what's the challenge?" Hinata asked.

"A simple Quiz, beauty is not everything you know? being smart too can be sexy...and he likes when I play _Teacher_ , if you catch my drift." the Unicorn said smirking.

"You...you...so be it! Choose what we will have our Quiz about!" the Hyuuga woman said seething in anger.

"I'll help you, we'll answer questions about this World AND its Shinobi Villages," Twilight answered as Shikamaru Nara moved between them to act as referee.

 **Ten Minutes later -**

"BUUUUUU-HUUUUUUU!" Hinata wailed while getting consoled by Ino and Sakura, the score board above them not helping in the woman's despair.

 _ **'**_ _ **Hinata: -120. Twilight Sparkle: 12527.**_ _ **'**_

"Didn't know someone could go into negative numbers," Tsunade muttered.

"Me neither..." Kakashi answered.

"THAT'S IT! IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM, NO-ONE WILL! **YANDERE ASSAULT NO JUTSU!** " Hinata screamed in rage as she pulled the cord of a devilish chainsaw she took out of thin air.

"RUUUUUUN!" Maelstrom yelled as he and the others escaped the madly laughing Hyuuga whle other shinobi tried to stop the snapped Clan Heiress.

"But I didn't get to compete!" Pinkie said with a whine.

"Just shut-up and run!" Dash yelled as they managed to enter the portal Celestia created for them just in time to escape.

 **Sorry Hinata fans, I was not doing this to bash her character, I just tried to make something fun, again I am sorry if you felt offended.**

 **T** **he kiss scene was kind of hard to write, I tried to describe what** **I** **felt during my first kiss and tried to use it for my story, but English is not my main language so I don't know how good the final result is, I hope it was not too much silly!**

 **Once again I thank you all for reading my story, I am happy to see so many people enjoy my work, it makes me happy.**

 **Next chapter will deal with Applejack and Fluttershy, I am only sorry that probably my pairing may seem rushed, but I assure you that is not done on purpose, okay? Thanks! :)**

 **I don't think the next chapter will be as long as this though...**


	5. Chapter 5

**My First story here! I hope to write something you people will enjoy, but I am still learning so please have a little patience as I learn how to properly write here, okay?**

 **REVIEWS! I love all of the ones you have left me. Thank you so much for liking my story! English is my second Language, so the quality may resent a little, but I will do my best all the same, promise!**

 **AN HUGE "THANK YOU" With lots of love to my dear friend " _DragonPony022_ " that is always ready to help me!**

 **Thank you my friend! I am happy to know that I can count on you!**

 **But now, I will leave you to my story, just please do not Flame my skin off, Pretty please?**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I think I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ " if you don't mind. :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Chapter 5: The Shy Friend of all Living Things and the Farm-pony.**

 **Canterlot – night – Castle -**

The moon had just fully rose to the sky, although somehow ' _slower'_ than usual some of the more observant ponies still around noticed, when both Luna and Maelstrom could be seen walk through the corridors of the castle while talking, the Princess of the Night alternating a tale of the Prince's past to a small lesson either about Magic or how to rule a country.

"Very good, you managed to follow my Magic and help me rise the Moon, you are doing wonderful progresses," Luna said smiling.

"Thank you, mother." Maelstrom answered grinning, he knew he would never stop feeling good at calling her like that.

"Once understood how to teach you, your results started showing; it means that we can reach even better results." she said.

"The last two months had been the hardest of my life though," the stallion answered.

"Don't say that, otherwise I will start believing it to be true..." Luna said shaking her head before sighing as she stopped in front of a particular window, isolated from the others and highly decorated.

"Are those three..." Maelstrom muttered sadly.

"Me, you and your father, yes...Celestia had it installed shortly before she banished the two of us." She answered sighing, surprised to feel her son move one of his wings to cover her back making her nuzzle his neck with a sob.

"We look good..." the blond stallion said as he leaned his head on top of his mother's, both looking at the image of a soldier and an Alicorn playing with a small Pegasus colt under the full moon.

"I miss him, I miss him so much..." Luna muttered.

"Me too, I would have loved to be with him as well...do you think he would have hated knowing that I grow-up as an human?" Maelstrom asked.

"Your father never once regretted a single choice he made, it was one of the things I always admired of him, and he loved you dearly as I did and still do. I bet that even now he is proud of you, and probably even happy to know that as an human as well you had been with people ready to die for you no matter your not being their real son," Luna answered as she moved away from the stallion to kiss his forehead.

"I'll be always with you, no matter what. I won't abandon you." Maelstrom said smiling.

" _Sigh!_ Just look at you, all grow-up and handsome...how long before a mare comes to take you away from me?" Luna answered grabbing her son's face with both her hooves to better look at him.

"I was serious about not leaving you, you will always be the most important pony to me; and even then, very few mares can compete with you, you are just too cute," the blond stallion answered smirking, carefully not mentioning that Dash was still at the top of his List of Mares, though.

"Ooh! My little Maelstrom is still a momma's colt! I am glad, but don't say those embarrassing things! It may go over my head otherwise!" the Moon Alicorn answered before crushing her son in a strong hug.

"Just telling the truth..." the blond stallion answered, happy to see his mother back into a more positive mood.

 **Up in the Heavens -**

"That's my boy...keep your mother safe and stay always by her side, I know you will protect her well," Fierce Storm, a pony with white fur and blond mane, said with a proud smile.

"He is a good boy, don't worry as he will do the impossible to keep everyone safe," another voice said as a blond human sat near the stallion.

"Minato...your Gods decided to let you go then?" Storm asked as he nodded at the human.

"After what I did to help against Kaguya they deemed a prize for my help was necessary, and so, ever so annoyed, the Shinigami decided to spit me out. Sorry if I have ' _stolen'_ your son for a while..." Minato answered with two bottles of sake appearing in his hands.

"He still grew-up into a respectable pony, I kept watching over the two of them all the same, and as an Human he did look like you so I don't think it would have been hard for him to believe to be your son," Storm answered as he grabbed one of the bottles with his mouth to take a swing before gagging at the strong flavour.

"Eh! Sake of Iwa, goes down like water and THEN it kicks you right in the stomach...but the similarities between me and him were all Celestia's work, she used some of my blood to ' _shape'_ Naruto's human body, to make him blend-in better and I guess the ' _spiky hairstyle'_ ended-up influencing his true body as well...unfortunately his looking like me didn't help me not growing attached to him." Minato answered sighing.

"And I am not angry about it, he had lost a father when he was barely able to walk by himself...I hoped he would have grow-up with at least his mother but that too had not been possible, I am happy to see that had nothing happened in the Elemental Countries you would have cared for him as if he was your own son until his time to come back had arrived," the stallion said smiling.

"He made me proud several times and he still does in fact,"

"Same here..." Storm said as both smiling 'fathers' took a swing of sake at the same time.

"...But his kissing skills obviously come from me!" Minato then said smugly.

"As if! He is all his father's son, I too could drive mares mad with desire with a mere kiss," Storm replied with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, really? Does Luna-san know about that?" the Fourth Hokage countered.

"I could ask the same, is Lady Kushina aware of your claim as a womanizer?" the Royal Guard asked back.

" _Tch!_ As if I believe that by the way! Luna-san seems a fine mare, so I bet she gave you that first date only out of pity!" Minato said as he moved to glare at the pony.

"HOW DARE YOU! At least I didn't play fool just to attract the attention of a woman clearly ABOVE my chances like Madame Kushina was for you! It took a ponynapping for her to notice that you could be a serious man too!" Storm answered growling.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! You put it like that now, eh?! At least I never used the same cheesy lines you used to woo Luna-san! Really, did you copy them from a box of chocolate? They were pathetic!" Minato said between clenched teeth.

"Oh because complementing a woman's hair is any better! Very suave, Human!" Storm answered, now both man and stallion were pressing their foreheads together to growl at each other.

"SHUT UP, YOU MULE!" Minato yelled angrily.

"MULE? MULE?! You are just an ignorant, hairless ape and you dare mock me?! That's it! I am going to show you how my hooves are not just here for show!" Storm roared in rage.

"Come and get me then! I'll kick yar ass so hard you'll choke on my sandals!" Minato answered and with a duo of war-cries both Human and Pony jumped each other to give start to a fierce no-holds-barred beatdown.

" _Sigh!_...I swear, somehow Naruto-kun has inherited both their temper, how is that possible?" Kushina said with a defeated sigh as various souls of Pony and Humans tried to separate the two furious fighters that had somehow forgot their respective ways of fighting to just kick and bite each other like struggling kids.

 **Back in Canterlot -**

"Now...It's time for us to talk about more serious matters," Luna said with narrowed eyes as both returned to walk.

"More serious matters?" Maelstrom asked as a pair of Night Guards passed by them causing him turn his head to follow the two mares making them giggle and wink at him.

"Exactly..." the Moon Princess said bitterly making the two guards trot rapidly away with a glare.

"Mother?"

"Are you...Maelstrom... _sigh!_ A-Are you a f-f-flank-guy?" Luna asked in worry.

"A flank-guy?" the stallion asked back confused.

"I saw you just now, you were looking at those two's backside..." she said.

"WHAT!? NO!" the blond answered shaking his head wildly.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you! Even...even with Celestia! AH! S-s-she is trying to entice you back into loving her with those dirty tricks! I KNEW IT!" Luna said with a gasp of horror.

"NO! What are you saying?!" Maelstrom yelled in embarrassment.

"You are not looking for a mare-friend, right? RIGHT?!" the Moon Alicorn asked with wide eyes.

"Mother?" he said with a worried tone.

"You can't spend time with girls! You are cute and _studly_ , they will kiss you! And then you will hug each other and then, and then!" Luna said with a gag of revulsion before hugging the life out of her son.

"Maybe you are exaggerating." Maelstrom muttered with a muffled voice from his mother's neck.

"You have not a mare-friend, right? You are not going around dating when in Ponyville in your free days from being a Guard, right?" Luna asked with a pleading tone.

"No, mother...I am not going on dates with girls." the stallion answered.

 **The next day – Ponyville -**

Maelstrom and Dash could be seen walking through the small town chatting amicably and sometimes even laughing loudly at some internal joke of theirs, almost like a date was the reason behind it. And in truth it was, but not one of the ones watching knew that.

"So? How are things going with Gilda?" he asked while adjusting the bag on his back filled by books the girl had bought.

"Pretty good, the others are still a little stiff when around her, not that she helps them with her attitude, but we are getting there," Dash answered as the duo walked towards the apartment the rainbow-maned Pegasus shared with the griffin.

"I am happy to hear that, she is a cool girl once you get to know her," the stallion answered.

"She keeps pestering me for details about what we do though, she still insist we should tell everypony that we are together..." Dash said sighing.

"Hey! It's okay, as long as you are not embarrassed about me being the colt-friend I can stay put and keep everything a secret," Maelstrom answered.

"You know that I am not ashamed of that!...come here..." Dash said before opening the door of the apartment and signaling him to move closer.

"Yes?" he asked as he inched forward.

The answer was a quick kiss that soon evolved into a more fierce tongue war of several minutes before both had to separate to breath, both smiling at the quite exhilarating thrill of having a "Secret Relationship".

"I need to cover the turn of a friend today...meet you tonight for a midnight fly?" Dash asked, sighing happily as he nuzzled her neck to cover it in small kisses.

"Sounds kind of romantic...count me in, my raibow princess..." Maelstrom muttered nodding.

"Okay, I'll be around Cloudsdale if you need me," she said.

"And I'll be helping Fluttershy with her animals instead,"

"You are not cheating on me, are you?" Dash asked with narrowed eyes.

"She just remembers me of an old friend, that's all. There is no need to be jealous." Maelstrom answered smirking.

"I am not jealous..." the Pegasus answered pouting.

"Good! Because I like only one girl, and that is you." he answered.

"Just shut-up and go before I drag you inside and we spend the rest of the day doing nothing but snuggling," she answered with a smirk and a blush before pushing him outside.

"You make it sound like a bad idea..."

"Just go, you silly teaser!...and my eyes are on the front, remember!" Dash said as she walked inside before briefly turning to wink at the stallion.

"I was not watching your flank," Maelstrom answered immediately.

"Yeah, and I have not wings," she answered laughing and taking her bag away from his back, this time waving her tail left and right teasingly as she walked before slamming the door closed right on the blond's face.

"I am not one of those guys..." he muttered.

" **Oh, no you aren't. It's just that this world's girls have asses with magnetic powers that attract your eyes towards there against your will,"** Kurama answered smirking.

"Oh, do shut-up, Furball!" the stallion said in anger.

 **Some time later – Fluttershy's ' _Forest'_ (Also known as her house's garden) - **

Fluttershy was feeling nervous, it had been months since the blond stallion started helping her with the animals and she still could not feel at ease with him.

"Hoy! Just a minute! At least give me enough time to fill the plates!" Maelstrom said smirking while preparing the plates of seeds for the various birds flying around him.

It was not like he made jokes about her shyness or the fact she hardly spoke a word or two with him, he seemed just happy to help her and answer whatever rare question she happened to blurt-out, and he just didn't seem to find her annoying for that or the silence they both shared while working.

"Done! The birds too have their food," he said with a nod of satisfaction as he walked close to her.

"T-thank you," she muttered looking down.

"...I am not going to eat you, you know?" he said chuckling.

"What?"

"You act like if you fear me to fight you. I won't," the stallion answered with a gentle smile before moving towards another group of animals clearly waiting for their fill.

For some reason her animals had been pretty open with him, not from the beginning, but they did open-up to him pretty fast; he had explained it was thanks to his being a Toad Sage giving him a stronger link to Nature itself and that probably her animals could sense that, the only exception was Angel Bunny that was still wary with him, but the rabbit always was with everypony that was not Fluttershy herself.

"I am sorry..." she muttered.

"Naah! It's fine, the first time you saw me I started fighting with Nightmare Moon and demolished half the town, I too would think of somepony like that as a brute, it's okay." he answered shrugging.

"N-No it is not! It's very rude on my side, and I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," Fluttershy said.

"Don't worry about that. You know? you remember me of Hinata, she is just as shy as you, or used to; she is finally getting out of her shell. So I don't mind seeing you act like that, it brings back good memories!" Maelstrom answered grinning.

"Is she...the human girl you wished to date before coming here?" the Pegasus asked.

"Oh-ooh! And how do you know about that?" the Prince asked curious.

"W-W-Well...Rarity and Twilight were helping Princess Luna when she was feeling down from your escape...a-a-and the Princess talked about the several humans you know, and she mentioned that human girl...a-and then Rarity told us and..." Fluttershy answered nervous, her face getting redder at each word.

"Hoy! Hoy! Calm down, your face is going to catch fire if you get any redder, cute it may be, but all that red can't be healthy!" the stallion said before playfully nudging her a little.

"It's okay, I am not angry. Just surprised." he then said with a reassuring tone.

"Oh...Oh, okay..." she answered nodding.

"Now, everyone has a plate full in front...bears have been massaged...foxes seems happy..." Maelstrom said while looking around with narrowed eyes.

"They get very happy when you are around somehow," Fluttershy added.

"I have an HUGE one sealed inside me, maybe they can feel Kurama's presence." the blond stallion answered.

"I would like to meet Mister Kurama..." the mare muttered.

"Really? Why not!" the other answered.

" **Don't you dare!** " Kurama said from the Seal.

"T-T-There is no need..."

" **Listen to the Pony! DON'T BRING HER HERE! I am a badass war-machine and I WON'T be pet by a pastel-coloured pony!** " The Biju warned again with a growling voice.

"Don't be like that, maybe somepony like you will crack his grumpy attitude," Maelstrom answered while skillfully ignoring the Nine-tailed Fox.

"I don't think..."

"You don't trust me?" he asked with his saddest expression.

"...O-Okay, but no pranks!" Fluttershy said.

"DEAL!" the stallion answered.

" **I am so fucking hating you right now...** " Kurama muttered with narrowed eyes.

"How do we do it?" she asked.

"Look into my eyes and relax, I'll do the rest."

"Okay," the mare answered nodding.

" **This is for my comment about you looking at the girls' asses, right? It's definitely your revenge for that..."** the Biju muttered easily ignored by the Alicorn.

"Empty your mind, I never tried this before so it may make you feel a little nauseous, just bear with it," Maelstrom whispered.

 **Inside the Seal – few minutes later -**

With a small tumbling of an hard landing both Alicorn and Pegasus reached the by-now waterless sewer system representing the seal, Maelstrom sporting a satisfied smile while Fluttershy just stumbled a little to get up.

"Well, I'll be damned...It worked!" he said amazed.

"It doesn't look like a nice place..." the mare muttered.

"Sorry, my body his pretty much set on ' _functionality'_ more than comfort..." the stallion said in embarrassment.

"Your...body?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yep! The tubes are my coils; Physical Energy, Spiritual Energy (Magic) and the third ones are the Chakra ones," he explained as he walked forward.

"I didn't mean to offend," she answered immediately.

"You say ' _sorry'_ too much, just like Hinata...don't worry about it, should something you say really hurt me I will tell you flat-out, otherwise don't worry...but yes, I admit this place is not nice, but it was even worse before, so it doesn't suck as much now." Maelstrom answered chuckling.

" _He compared me again with that human girl he used to like...he doesn't...he doesn't keep coming to help me just for that, right?_ _Oh, my Gosh! What if he...what if he tries to go out with me? I never was in a relationship before! What should I do..._ " Fluttershy thought in worry.

"Eeeh! Let's see...to the right?...no, left, it was left!" she saw him mutter while walking in front of her.

"What happened with that girl then? Now...now that you are a pony?" the Pegasus asked.

"She was heart-broken, and so was I...but in the end we both acceptedthe fact that I would have stayed an horse for the rest of my life, she was not happy, but once we finally talked about it we decided to treasure the very few good memories we had together and move on, as VERY GOOD friends, but nothing more than that...for obvious reasons," he answered sighing.

"I am sorry to hear that," Fluttershy answered walking faster so to be at his side.

"It's okay, we just wished we had started sooner to date, but at least like this it hurt less, even just a little bit." Maelstrom said shaking his head.

"Do you think she will find somepony else?"

"I really hope so, I still want to see her happy," he answered with a sad smile.

"And what about you?" Fluttershy asked, managing to sound neutral out of some sort of Miracle she could not fathom.

"I...don't want to talk about it," he answered, his smile turning into a smirk this time.

"A-A-A mare has already caught your attention then?" she asked nervous.

"That's a secret," the stallion answered.

" _Oh my gosh I was right! I remember him that girl so he_ _might_ _like me for the same reasons! What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?_ " Fluttershy thought in absolute panic.

She had a suspect already when she learned how he used to steal glances at her flank every now and then, especially since Angel had took to kick him every time he did that so she knew the stallion was looking at her whenever she could hear him yelp in surprise, and while somehow flattering, it didn't help her feeling anxious when near him...but this was adding a new meaning to the thing!

The problem was that a small, traitorous part of her didn't seem to mind either! This was sooo wrong! Especially since he was a Prince, and Luna's son; what if his mother was contrary to the thing? Would the Princess banish her on the Moon? And if she was completely wrong instead? It would be so shameful to ask him about it and have Maelstrom answer that it was all in Fluttershy's head instead...ooh the shame if that was true, but even then, should he really feel something...why her then? She was not strong, or sure of herself or particularly smart or...

"-tershy? Fluttershy, can you hear me?" the blond stallion asked in worry, his voice finally cutting through the chaos in her head.

"W-What?" she asked.

"Found the furry idiot, he was hiding. Come on, Furball! Say hi!" Maelstrom said before yelling to the black void in front of the two.

" **I am not coming out...** " came the booming voice of the Fox.

"Come on! We have guests! Don't the the usual bastard and come out!" the blond replied.

" _ **Sigh**_ **!** **FINE! But after this no more tourists,"** Kurama said with a grumble as he walked towards the duo with thundering steps until he was completely visible.

"Ooooh!" Fluttershy said in wonder as she walked closer.

" **Yeah, I am awesome thank you for noticing it!** " Kurama said smirking.

"Your ears are so cute! Just like the ones of a bunny!" the mare said happily making Maelstrom burst into a fit of mad laughing.

"The-the first thing you noticed are the ears? Oooh! This is just rich! The Mighty Kyuubi recognized for his fluffy ears! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the stallion said with watering eyes and troubled breathing from all his laughing.

" **I am so going to eat you, Naruto...** " Kurama muttered with a venom-coated voice.

"Don't listen to him, Mister Kurama...your ears ARE really cute and fluffy! And I do like them," Fluttershy answered with a gentle smile.

" **And** **now** **she is baby-talking him...** " a far-away echo said in amusement, heard only by Kurama and Maelstrom.

" _ **That was Matatabi! Is the connection within Naruto still working?! no...no...nononono!**_ " The Biju thought in panic.

"It's all okay, Mister Kurama. I am right here!" Fluttershy said as she hugged his hand, one of his fingers actually due to the colossal size of the Fox, to pet him.

" **Stop! I have a reputation! Y-you can't treat me like a** **new-born kit** **!** " Kurama said in horror as the laughs of the other Biju now echoed the laughing of Maelstrom at his expenses.

"Sssh! It's all okay, I am not going to laugh at you, Mister Kurama. I am your friend." the mare said with a maternal tone as she caressed his fur.

"It's so warm and soft..." she then added nuzzling her face in his paw.

"M-Maybe we should go! HUHUHU! We disturbed his nap after all..." Maelstrom said while barely biting down his laughs.

"Oooh, poor dear...do you need something then? A blanket or a pillow...an huge one of course?" Fluttershy said in worry.

" _ **Why not a teddy bear? PFFFT-HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ " the voice of the Seven-tailed Biju echoed in the back of Kurama's head before a new round of laughs started all over again.

"Yep! Definitely time to go! BYE, FUR-BALL!" Maelstrom said rapidly after noticing the heavy tick surfacing on Kurama's eye.

"You think he would mind if I sing him a lullaby?" the mare asked while looking at the stallion and so missing the Fox' glare at her promising absolute agony and pain should she really try to sing a lullaby for him.

"Naah! We just need to go, we still have a lot of things to do," he answered, now worried himself that the Biju would revert into his old ' _ **Mass-murdering killing machine**_ ' mind-set any moment.

"You are right! Goodbye, Mister Kurama! Sleep well and don't fear nightmares! They are only bad dreams!" Fluttershy said before both disappeared from the Seal.

" **...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!** " once sure no-one was around Kurama drew back his head to let out a scream of utter rage that would have had even Kaguya run away in fear.

 **Back in the Real World -**

"Here we are! And not a minute passed here while we were inside, just pure awesomeness made seal," Maelstrom said happily as soon as both he and the mare returned from their short trip.

"Mister Kurama seems like a nice Fox, I am happy to have met him," Fluttershy said with a little smile.

" **Fuck you,** " Kurama grumbled in answer.

"He said he was happy to meet you himself," the stallion answered smirking.

The two kept walking until the young mare started lagging behind with a doubtful expression.

" _Uhm!...Uhmm!_ " she muttered looking down.

"Spit it out, I am all ears!" he asked moving closer.

"I...I was going to Applejack for some apples...do-do you mind...accompany me?" Fluttershy asked.

"That's it?"

" _Oh my gosh I was too direct! Now he'll think that I am trying something! Even then, why_ _I_ _am nervous about it? I shouldn't be happy of him accepting, right? Or I should?_ _Oh, Celestia this i_ _s too complicated!_ " the mare though in horror before his chuckle shocked her.

"Apples? Why not! Was wondering what to have as a snack! After you, milady." Maelstrom answered with a smile and a deep bow.

"O-o-okay! F-follow me." Fluttershy answered nodding.

 **One hour later -**

"Well, I'll be dam... _darned,_ did they plant new ones? I swear there were less tree last time I was here," Maelstrom muttered in surprise at seeing that no matter how far he looked the line of apple trees seemed to go on forever.

"Eeyup! We of the Apple family take great pride in our acres, but no, no new trees planted yet!" a new voice said in clear smugness.

"Mister Big MacIntosh! Did we chose a bad moment?" Fluttershy asked.

"Naw! It's never a bad moment to visit, ya know that! Especially when all the family is reunited" Big Mac answered with a wide smile.

"Big Mac! I think it's time you let me taste some apples instead of just bucking them, ya cheap flank!" the blond stallion said smirking.

"Ya were repayin' AJ for the help in making ya see reason; she wanted to punish ya, so no apples!" the other answered as the two bumped hooves.

"So you helped them as well?" Fluttershy asked as the three walked towards the biggest group of ponies.

"A little, first by bucking trees and then by helping with the baskets. I had the bad idea of using clones and AJ and Big Mac here immediately started abusing it," Maelstrom said with a theatrical sigh making the earth pony with them laugh.

"A thousan' helpers on tap! It would've been a waste not to use 'em!" Big Mac answered grinning.

"A thousand? How many clones can you do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Made a bet with Shikamaru once about my total limit before I drop exhausted..." he answered embarrassed.

"And?" Big Mac asked.

"We lost count after one Million and just decided to set the whole number to ' _A lot'_ and be happy with that," the stallion answered sighing, completely ignoring the bulged-out eyes of the other two.

"Eeyup!...that's a lotta clones..." the earth pony muttered with a weak chuckle.

Any further argument stopped when a small filly-shaped bullet slammed on Maelstrom's chest with a squealing cry of ' _BOSS!'_ making him fall down on the grass with said young filly hugging his chest with a wide smile.

"Bloom?" the three heard Applejack say as she neared them.

"What happened?" Maelstrom asked with a wheezing voice from his place on the grass.

"A filly happened." AJ answered with narrowed eyes.

"Eeya, Boss! What are you doing here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Decided to finally get some darn apples here since I almost broke my back while working here without getting any," he answered as he finally got free to stand up.

"Nothing else?" the filly asked teasingly.

"Well, meeting a certain Cutie-Mark Crusader _might_ have helped me decide," he answered smirking.

"I was referring to Applejack! Aren't you here to see her?" Bloom asked confused.

"BLOOM!? What the hay are you saying?!" Applejack yelled with wide eyes.

"Hahahaha! Oh boy! Does she like to put you into embarrassing situations?" Maelstrom answered laughing.

Nopony noticed the worried expression on Fluttershy's face melt as soon as AJ started denying everything.

"We are just friends, Bloom! He helps me with tha bucking and nothing else!" the mare said.

"Ah didn't know that ya were a liar," Big Mac muttered smirking.

"Not you too! Between Bloom and Granny Smith I don't know what to do anymore!" AJ said in despair.

"Why does Bloom call you _Boss_?" Fluttershy asked trying to change subject, hoping to make the strange ache in her chest fade away.

"This one here is apparently helping Bloom and her friends to find their talents and gain their cutie-mark," Applejack answered.

"Hehehe! Guilty! They remember me too much my friends Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon to not help them, after being the ' _Boss'_ for the members of the " _Konohamaru Corps"._ being that for the Crusaders was nothing different; and I still find a lot of fun at playing ' _ninja'_ so I didn't see a problem in that," Maelstrom answered shrugging.

"A Ninja _playing_ Ninja?" Mac asked smirking.

"Yeah, the irony is not lost to me...but is still a lot of fun," the blond stallion answered.

"When we started calling him Boss we didn't understand why he kept laughing, then he told us why. But we can't still find our talents no matter what we do." Bloom said sighing.

"We'll need to keep trying then, if you want you can count on me," Maelstrom answered.

"Thank you, Boss! Come on! I'll present you the rest of the family!" the filly said latching to his tail to pull him.

"Bloom! He and Fluttershy are not here fo that, let them have some apples and then leave," Big Mac said.

"Oh! You were on a date?!" Bloom said shocked.

"EEEEEEP!" Shy shrieked in answer.

"We are not going on a date, we are just friends," Maelstrom said playfully bumping her on the head with his hoof.

"Good! Otherwise AJ would have been jealous!" the filly said with narrowed eyes.

"EEEEEP!" the farm-mare shrieked in embarrassment.

"Don't listen to her, she is just reading all those sappy books Sweetie Belle gives her." AJ then added rapidly.

"It's okay! Konohamaru too kept asking me about random girls being my mare-friends, I am used to that," he answered.

"Ah! I got it! You are trying to woo both so to have TWO Mare-friends at the same time!" Bloom said in realization.

" _DOUBLE_ EEEEEP!" both AJ and Shy yelled at the same time.

"You are doing that on purpose now..." Maelstrom said trying to look stern, even if the barely-restrained quirks of his lips showed how hard he was fighting the urge to smirk.

"...Maybe?" the filly answered with a mischievous smile.

"COME HERE! I'LL BUCK YA SO HARD YOU'LL LAND IN MANEHATTAN!" AJ roared in fury as she chased Bloom away.

"Sorry..." Fluttershy muttered making the Alicorn sigh.

"Again with that ' _sorry'_...I am not angry, as I said Bloom was doing exactly what my friend used to, asking random girls if they were my girlfriend in the hope to put me into trouble...and just like him the result is instead the girl chasing Bloom in anger; I am the one that is sorry, I hope you are not offended," he answered shaking his head.

"No, don't worry. I am not offended." Fluttershy answered smiling gently.

"See? All better when you smile...now, where do you people keep those darned apples? I have an hole in my stomach that needs to be filled..." Maelstrom asked with a whine.

"This way, ya foal! Just 'cause like that ya'll stop whinin'." Big Mac said with a snort before escorting the Alicorn towards the rest of the Apple family.

" _Oh, Gosh! He likes my smile as well! What now? WHAT DO I DOOOOOOO!?_ " and that was yet another moment of crisis for Fluttershy as she trotted behind the two stallions.

Other than that small moment of anger between Bloom and Applejack things continued fairly well, surprising Maelstrom with how friendly and most of all _VAST_ the Apple Family was with the sheer number of members.

"Ya have to think like this, ma family is one of the most ancient in here, ma ancestors actually helped in the founding o' Ponyville." Big Mac explained.

"Whoa! Cool! So in a way a lot of people are more or less related to you?" the Alicorn asked in wonder.

"Eeyup! Almost everyone has an Apple member somewhere in their family, maybe even you! Like a grand-father or a great-grand-mother lost somewhere in one of those fancy tapestries!" the eart pony answered laughing.

"I'll need to remember to check..." the blond stallion muttered.

"That you do. Come, I want to introduce you to Uncle Jobs, he always says that he will make the Apple brand famous...aah! That crazy pony, did you know he started working in a garage?" Big Mac said as he guided Maelstrom towards other Ponies to introduce them to him.

Meanwhile this was happening Applejack was doing the perfect impression of an apple as her face was just as red as one while Granny Smith and other elders kept asking embarrassing questions about her love life.

"Ya sure that he is not here for you? He always smile whenever ya are close!" one of the old mares in there said with a knowing smile.

"That is not true! We are just friends!" AJ answered in denial.

"You are the Element of Honesty, right? It means that telling lies is not your forte!" an old horse added laughing.

"Do you know how many of the family are known to have impregnated their future spouses when they bring them to the family reunions, right after introducing them? It was such a normal occurrence that for a while it had become an unspoken rule...so if you want some privacy with him, I dare say that the barn or tha west field would be perfect...as long as you keep it down, Hehehe!" Granny Smith said winking.

"GRANNY?! What the heck are you sayin'!?" the Element of Honesty yelled with wide eyes.

"There is also the old tree, ya know? The oldest one of the acres, me and yar grand-aunt had used those shadows for our first encounter, it's very romantic and isolated," Grad-uncle Golden added with a nod.

"And don't forget the storage room, I still remember the thrill and fear of getting discovered with my at-the-time colt-friend, Oh! How many memories!" Aunt Delicious said with a dreamy expression.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH EVERYPONY!?" Applejack yelled in disbelief.

"Ya can lie all ya want, but the rest of the family seems to at least accept him...Bloom too likes the boy!" Granny Smith answered.

"Oh, Celestia!" AJ said id despair as laughs erupted around her.

"Go for it, girl! Never waste an opportunity," Grand-uncle Golden said nudging her towards Maelstrom general direction.

"I don't like him...right?" AJ muttered.

"Yar heart will be honest, just listen to that," Granny Smith answered with a gentle smile.

"Okay..."

"Good! I can't wait to see some little Ajs trot around bucking trees!" the old mare said happily.

"GRANNY!" Applejack yelled with a red face.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A sudden scream silenced every noise though as a young filly could be seen run away from some wolf-like creatures made of wood.

"Timberwolves! Take the kids to safety!" a voice yelled as the adults rapidly moved to cover the young colts and fillies to give them time to escape.

"Need some help?" Maelstrom asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yep! Those are weak, just a rock and they fell to pieces, but they can still hurt with that bite," Big Mac answered.

"Got it." the stallion answered as he opened his wings wide to sprint forward, head-butting several timberwolves and turning them to splinters.

"I will help the kids to reach inside," Fluttershy offered.

"Good, keep'em safe, please." Big Mac answered grateful.

"Applejack!" Maelstrom yelled as he joined the girl just in time to see her use her back legs to kick a near creature making its lupine head shot high in the sky.

"They will return, Magic makes them regenerate," AJ said.

"At least I won't have them on my conscience," he answered smirking.

"AJ! HELP!" Bloom yelled in fear as she ran away from a couple of timberwolves chasing her with evident hunger shining in their eyes.

"BLOOOOOM!" AJ yelled in horror at seeing the young filly trip in her run, she was just too far for her to help even by running at her top speed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!" the young girl yelled in fear as she saw the timberwolves pounce on her before closing her eyes to not see.

The sound that followed was of fangs piercing flesh and then a grunting sounding more of annoyance than of pain coming from above her tiny head.

"W-What...BOSS!" Bloom yelled with wide eyes at seeing the towering form of the Alicorn Prince standing in front of her with a gentle smile.

"You okay?" he asked her in concern while ignoring the fact that he had a duo of timberwolves biting down on his wings and the third one latched to his neck, all three trying to clearly tear off flesh from bones.

"Wha-wha..."

"Give me a second, okay?" he asked, still smiling, before lifting his wings high to shake off the dog-like creatures and throw them far away.

"You done? I have things to do!" the stallion then said pushing away the last remaining attacker making it stumble back.

" _Aruh?_ " the timberwolf whined n surprise.

"No, I don't care. **RASENGAN!** " Maelstrom answered turning the thing into fine dust thanks to the spiraling sphere on the tip of his horn.

"Heal that, bastard!" he then said smirking.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Aj asked as she finally neared the filly with a worried expression.

"I am okay...but...but," Bloom answered while pointing at Maelstrom.

"Meh! I got paper-cuts that hurt more. This got nothing on Nagato's **Shinra Tensei** , or Sasuke's **Indra's arrow Technique** , don't worry." he answered with a reassuring smile.

"But you are bleeding, you should go inside, it's too dangerous!" Applejack said worried.

"You are defending your family and I am going to help ya! You may be all _I am a strong independent Mare and I don't need no Stallion'_ , but I won't let somepony get hurt and do nothing, so make room because I am going to help." the Alicorn answered.

"Go inside, Bloom. Big Mac and the others will protect ya, I won't stand by either," Applejack said in determination, trying to not look at the deep wounds on the stallion near her.

"O-Okay, please pay attention," Bloom answered nodding before running away as fast as she could.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked.

" _Tch!_ You want to protect your family and I want to help you do just that, I'll just need a little nap once done to heal, don't worry." Maelstrom answered smirking.

"Then show me how hard ya can buck those sticks!" she yelled before charging forward.

"Eh! A strong spirit if I ever saw one..." Maelstrom said before joining her.

Between her and the rest of the Apple Family pushing back the dozen or so Timberwolves got finally pushed back, almost everypony present got covered in bite marks or other superficial bruises, making of the Alicorn Prince the only one that sustained any serious wound in his reckless shielding of Bloom. Not that AJ minded since at least it helped saving her little sister.

"I'll go call a medic for those bites, they look nasty," Big Mac said as he trotted outside.

"I am coming with you!" AJ said as she followed him, not before a last hug to the Alicorn followed by an heart-felt ' _thank you'_ on her side.

"HOY! There is no need for that! I just need a nap to recover!...really!" Maelstrom tried saying to the retreating duo before sighing in defeat.

" **Let them do their thing so they will calm down. In the meantime I'll deal with the healing, there was Magic in the bites too so it kind of resisted my powers, but now I think I got how to work around it, so go sleep somewhere and let me work my Art,** " Kurama said while looking-over the wounds on the stallion's body from inside the Seal with a calculative gaze.

"Do you need any help?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"It's okay, I just need a place to relax." he answered smiling.

"You sure?"

"Thanks to Kurama I posses a rather good Healing Factor, ever since I became an Alicorn that too received a very nice boost, so I just need to rest and my body will Heal by itself rapidly," Maelstrom answered.

"I'll still watch over you in case of need, you can't just dismiss that because you heal fast," Fluttershy replied with narrowed eyes.

" _Sigh!_ I give-up, you others can do whatever you want, I admit defeat." he answered sighing before collapsing on a pile of hay to fall rapidly asleep.

"Poor dear...sure he moves around a lot when he sleeps though..." Fluttershy muttered in surprise at seeing the stallion toss around mumbling in his sleep.

Unknown to her, inside Maelstrom's head a rather nice dream was being played, and as usual a certain rainbow-maned mare was the sole protagonist of it, both he and Dash chasing each-other between clouds with her giggles ringing musically in his ears until he finally pounced on her, tackling her on a near cloud to nuzzle in her neck.

" _Uuuhm!_ " he heard her moan as he covered her neck in small kisses just the way he knew she liked.

In the real world though, the wildly trashing Alicorn managed to pounce, still sleeping, on the near Fluttershy pulling her with him on the pile of hay and somehow without waking-up with the surprised yelp the shy mare had left-out in answer.

" _What do I do now?! If I move he will wake up and think I tried to snuggle close_ _to him while he was defenceless_ _! HEEEEELP!_ " Fluttershy yelled mentally while the Alicorn kept hugging her, stopping her mental whining once he started kissing her neck making her mewl in surprise.

" _Zzz..._ Cute... _zzz_...Like...soft." he grumbled in his sleep before latching to her ear to gently nibble it.

"Oh!...Oooh!" she muttered with a very red face at feeling a pleasurable warmth spread all over her from his hug and (for her standards) strange way of kissing.

"Uuuhm!" she moaned as he started licking the right spot on her neck making her subconsciously snuggle closer to him and kissing his forehead without thinking, his hugs did feel nice she decided.

"WE ARE HERE! WE GOT A DOCTOR!" AJ yelled from outside startling Fluttershy back into Reality.

"EEEEEEEEEEP!" with an high pitch scream the shy Pegasus disentangled herself from Maelstrom in order to return to her position near him waking-up the stallion.

"Uh! Eh? What happened?" he asked with half-lidded eyes.

"Nothing! Nothing happened! You were just sleeping!" Fluttershy replied while trembling in complete embarrassment in a corner, face redder than ever while she looked down.

"Here I am, let me see those wounds," the Medic-dressed Pegasus said with a professional tone as she neared Maelstrom with a bag strapped to her back.

"As I was trying to say, I have an Healing Factor! The wounds are already cosing by themselves! Why no-one ever listen to what I say!" Maelstrom answered with a whine while showing the already fading-away signs on his neck and wings.

"Really?! Fascinating! Mind if I study the results? Please?" the doctor asked.

" _Sigh!_ If you have to..." he muttered defeated.

"You okay, Fluttershy?" AJ asked curious while ignoring the enthusiast doctor as she analyzed the Alicorn Prince's healing powers.

"Me? I am fine! I am just a bit overwhelmed, that's all." the other answered nodding rapidly.

"Ya can go home, if ya want. We'll take good care of him," Big Mac said smiling.

"And you won't like being around as soon as Princess Luna will hear about Maelstrom getting hurt, she will go Nightmare on this," AJ added.

"N-no...it-it's okay, I'll stay just in case he needs help," Fluttershy answered.

"...If you have to..." AJ answered, unsure as to why she felt uneasy at hearing her wishing to stay, or at seeing the doctor probing around on the stallion's body.

"Someone's jealous?" Big Mac asked with a whisper.

"MAAAAAAAAC!" a blushing AJ yelled bucking the big Earth Pony all the way outside with a single kick of hers and making him reach low-orbit thanks to the power of ' _Feminine Fury_ (Tm)' empowering her outburst.

" **The bad feeling is getting stronger...I am starting to wish to be out of the Seal now, this won't end well...not even in the slightest,** " Kurama thought as he retreated even deeper in the Seal just to be safe from whatever Mess was about to crash on him and his Vessel.

 **Omake 1 – Big Mac's restless nights -**

 **Applejack's room – Monday -**

AJ was trashing around her bad with a grimace as another dream plagued her night, and just like the others, a certain blond stallion was the cause of it.

Or to be precise, her brother Big Mac was responsible for putting ideas about Maelstrom in her head and Rarity for giving her those romance novels for her birthday...not that she had read any of them of course! Certainly not! No sirre!

Okay...maybe a page or two...

 **Dream -**

AJ was calmly bucking trees when the Alicorn Prince walked closer to her with purpose-filled steps and a determined expression.

"Applejack?" he asked.

"Yes?" she answered before going wide eyed as he kissed her hungrily.

"I love you, please marry me!" the blond stallion had asked immediately after the kiss ended.

After that for some reason the scene switched to the two of them going at it savagely behind a stack of hay with her yelling the most obscene things ever heard in all Equestria as he had his twisted way with her.

 **Real World – Mac's bedroom -**

Mac's sleep went disturbed when the door of his room exploded into shreds and AJ walked inside with dark bags under her eyes and pure Hatred shining on her face.

"Y-yes?" he asked trembling.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!" she yelled as a sort of war-cry before pouncing on him to deliver a gruesome beating that would have even a sadistic torturer puke in disgust.

 **Mac's Bedroom – Tuesday -**

The bandaged Mac was cautiously sleeping in the ruins of his old bed before the new door once again went demolished.

AJ had dreamed of her and Maelstrom mating furiously in front of the whole Apple Family with the others watching cheering for her as she ' _rode_ ' the Alicorn savagely.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!" she yelled her war-cry before pouncing again on Mac to deliver a new and more gruesome beating as a punishment for his constant teasing.

 **Mac's Bedroom – Wednesday -**

The even more bandaged Mac was cautiously sleeping on the mass of splinters that used to be his old bed before the (third) door went demolished.

AJ had dreamed of her and Maelstrom having wild intercourses under a tree with him slamming her against the bark with enough strength to have apples fall down around them.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!" she yelled her war-cry before pouncing again on Mac to deliver a new and even more gruesome beating as a punishment for his making her dream about the Alicorn.

 **Mac's Bedroom – Thursday -**

The now terrorized Mac was literally sleeping on the floor since there wasn't enough matter to define where he was lying as ' _bed'_ anymore before yet another door ( _this one in reinforced steel_ ) went demolished again.

AJ had dreamed of her and Maelstrom having drunk monkey sex on the counter of Sugarcube Corner after an eventful foreplay with chocolate and whipped cream.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!" she yelled her war-cry before pouncing again on Mac.

 **Mac's Bedroom – Friday -**

 _CRASH!_

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!"

AJ had dreamed about her, Maelstrom and an huge assortment of whips and blindfolds.

 **Mac's Bedroom – Saturday -**

 _CRASH!_

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!"

AJ had dreamed about her, Maelstrom and he using his **Shadow** **Clones** to fuck her into Oblivion.

 **Mac's Bedroom – Sunday -**

 _CRASH!_

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!"

By now Mac was too busy crying and AJ too angry to understand what she had dreamed this time, so he just closed his eyes and waited for the beating to finish.

 **Ponyville – Library – Monday -**

"Please...repeat, I don't think I understand what do you want from me..." Maelstrom asked while massaging his temples with both hooves.

"Ple-eh-eh-eh-ehase! Please go out with mah sister! I can't do this! Every night she is angry because she dreams about you and hits me because she says it's my fault!...AND I CAN'T SIT PROPERLY ANYMOH-OH-OH-OHORE! Please, I beg you!" Big Mac howled between tears as he threw his heavily bandaged, heavily bruised and mangled body on the ground to kiss the Prince's rear hooves.

"O...Okay!" Maelstrom said uncertain.

 _CRASH!_

"MAAAAAAAAAAAC!" AJ yelled as she demolished the door of the Library to enter.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" with a girlish scream worthy of a five-year-old kid the Earth Pony dove through a near window to escape the mare's wrath.

"Hoy, AJ!" Maelstrom said rapidly.

"Yes?" the girl asked.

"I was going to have a walk...mind joining me?" he said with a nervous smile.

"Like a date?" Applejack said surprised.

"Well...yes?" the Alicorn said while watching Dash behind AJ nod encouragingly to him with a scared expression herself.

"Oh!...okay!" AJ answered with a wide smile.

"Perfect! In ten minutes in front of Sugarcube Corner then? I'll offer you something before the walk," he said.

"Okay, I'll be there!" AJ answered nodding eagerly while watching him rapidly walk away.

 **Outside the library -**

" _Sigh!_ I did it...I am safe now! Hihihi! I am safe...SAFE!" Big Mac muttered from his hiding spot with a broken giggle and twitching eyes.

"You told him about my dreams, don't you!?" a venom-coated voice hissed from behind him.

"No...nonono! Please Celestia no..." Big Mac muttered whimpering.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAC!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Omake 2 – Always the Shy ones AKA ' _Fluttershy too has her mind in the gutter_ ' – Shy/Mael erased scene - **

Fluttershy and Maelstrom were calmly walking towards where Applejack lived, the shy mare silently contemplating the fact that maybe the stallion with her was developing feelings for her, oblivious that he was already in a relationship that he had sworn to keep secret.

The problem was that a small, traitorous part of her didn't seem to mind the idea of him courting her! This was sooo wrong! Especially since he was a Prince, and Luna's son; what if his mother was contrary to the thing? Would the Princess banish her on the Moon? And if she was completely wrong instead? It would be so shameful to ask him about it and have Maelstrom answer that it was all in Fluttershy's head instead...ooh the shame if that was true, but even then, should he really feel something...why her then? She was not strong, or sure of herself or particularly smart or...

 _"What should I do? I am out here all alone with him and he likes me. What if he decides to take me, force me to lay in the grass and...and then make me feel his breath on my neck as his throbbing stallionhood rubs against my folds."_ she thought while stealing glances at his strong-looking legs and powerful muscles.

" _What if he wants to mount me right here and then tells me that he won't stop until he makes me carry his little fillies...oh my! oh my! oh my! oh my! oh my! oh my!"_

She wasn't exactly shy because of issues of self-esteem, more likely because by always living surrounded by animals she had seen a rather wide array of " _mating"_ ever since she started, and all that Natural Smut did take its toll on her mind after years of exposure.

" _Maybe...maybe he will force me to call him 'Master' even! An-and have his way with me in front of everypony and parade me around as his possession and humiliate me and...and_ _pretend me to scream to all Equestria how much I like_ _taking inside_ _his huge..._ _"_

"-tershy? Fluttershy, can you hear me?" the blond stallion asked in worry, his voice finally cutting through the chaos in her head.

"I GIVE UP! YOU CAN TAKE ME, YOU BEAST! I am yours..." finally unable to hold-back any more Fluttershy totally snapped and with a face completely red in shame she dropped down on the grass and moved her tail to the side to show her most private parts.

After few seconds of silence she dared to look back, all to see Maelstrom look at her with wide eyes and around them her animal friends ALL watching her shocked, only Angel Bunny was different as the animal was going through all the motions indicating a stroke as the bunny collapsed on the floor with an horrified expression frozen on its face.

"I...I...I...KYAAAAAAAAAH!" seeing the over-all dead silence surrounding her had her realize that she had basically invited with a lust-filled scream Maelstrom to mount her in front of everypony.

That in turn resulted in the mare screaming of absolute shame before running away to hide under the covers of her bed.

"I have to wonder...where the fuck was all this luck with women back when I was ' _Naruto'_ in the Elemental Nations?" the Alicorn muttered while walking mechanically towards the Apple Family place.

" **Maybe it got locked-away like your being a pony?** " Kurama answered uncertain, he too shocked by the shy girl's outburst.

But in hindsight they should have known, it was ALWAYS the shy ones...and she was literally called "Shy" after all...

 **YAY! Another chapter completed! I am so happy! But I have written another huge one! What's happening to me!? I hope you enjoy reading this story just as much I enjoy writing it!**

 **Thank you for reading me, I appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if it took a while for me to update, Life got complicated for a little, but now I am back.  
**

 **REVIEWS! I love all of the ones you have left me. Thank you so much for liking my story! English is my second Language, so the quality may resent a little, but I will do my best all the same, promise!**

 **AN HUGE "THANK YOU" With lots of love to my dear friend " _DragonPony022_ " that is always ready to help me!**

 **Thank you my friend! I am happy to know that I can count on you!**

 **But now, I will leave you to my story, just please do not Flame my skin off, Pretty please?**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I think I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ " if you don't mind. :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Chapter 6: Rainbow Dash, world's fastest jealous mare.**

 **Skies above Ponyville -**

It would somehow surprise everyone to see Rainbow Dash rest on a cloud with thoughtful expression instead of lazily watching the town below or even reading the latest Daring Doo book; but as of late the rainbow-maned mare had a prickling feeling gnawing the back of her head regarding her colt-friend.

Oh! she did trust him with her life and she was faithful to him, Element of Loyalty notwithstanding, but she couldn't help noticing how other mares were starting to look at him a little too much intensely for her own tastes, especially since after the Timberwolves Incident with the Apple Family he and few other Royal Guards decided to make rounds around Ponyville to make sure everypony was safe.

"Sure he is a Prince and good-looking, and a first-class Stallion...but do they have to harass him like that? He doesn't need cakes or presents, he has ME!" Dash muttered to herself.

She had seen Filthy Rich and those other...hussies...cling to him like glue like the dirty gold-diggers they were; and those other girls being all praises and...coy eyes with him and his companions during rounds and...and...

"Hoy! What has that cloud done to you?" Gilda asked chuckling as she landed near Dash.

"Wha?" the other asked back while still biting savagely on the fluffy mass.

"What has you get so winded-up?" she asked again.

"Nothing,"

"Liar. What's wrong? Who do I have to turn into ribbons?" the griffin asked showing her sharp talons.

"I hate it..." Dash muttered.

"You hate what?"

"I hate having a colt-friend and lack the freedom to openly show it," the mare answered.

"Listen...I think I got the ' _why'_ you are doing this...forget it, it doesn't make any sense, you horses have some strange ' _non-written rules'_ , but this takes the cake and asks for an encore," Gilda said sighing.

"But is still something I would be expected to do if I and Maelstrom come out in the open as a couple..." Dash answered.

"Other girls have started noticing him?"

"Yes." the rainbow-maned mare answered with a vitriol-dripping tone.

" _Sigh!_ Where is he now?"

"Home, in Canterlot Castle. It's his free day and he said Luna had organized some kind of meeting for him to take part to," Dash answered.

"What kind of meeting?" Gilda asked.

"Like hay I know! He too doesn't know what it is about, the only thing he knows is that it was something the Princess had been putting off as much as she could until she could no longer ignore the request and accept to have him meet this mysterious somepony," Dash answered.

"Isn't Princess Luna very jealous of her son? Like REALLY REALLY jealous? Of the kind of it's barely restraining herself from secluding him somewhere so no-one will touch him other than her?" Gilda asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't you fear...you know..."

"What?" Dash asked confused.

"You know what I mean...royal people DO tend to do that sometimes," Gilda said with a nervous tone.

"Do what?"

"...'ged...-age," the griffin muttered.

"Eh?"

"...Arranged Marriage, you know? Meet girls whose fathers wish to present to the Princess in hope to have their daughters marry the Prince," Gilda answered.

"..." Dash simply looked at her with empty eyes.

"Dash?" an heavy tick on the left eye was the only response of the mare.

"Are you okay?" Gilda asked worried.

" _KRATABOOM!_ " in an awe-inspiring show of speed Rainbow Dash went from _Zero_ to _Sonic Rain-boom_ in only few seconds as she sprinted towards Canterlot as fast as she could leaving behind a bewildered Gilda with only half her feathers still covering her thanks to the rush of air.

"Okay...maybe I could have worded it a little better," the griffin muttered with wide eyes.

" _Nonononononono!_ " Dash chanted in her mind as she tried to gain even more speed in her flying.

 **One Hour Later – Canterlot -**

"Your training sure is peculiar," Luna said as she and the Prince walked back in the Castle from the gardens.

"But from what I could see, you found it relaxing!" the blond stallion said grinning.

"Okay, _maybe_ the meditation part I can recognize as very helpful to fight stress," the Moon Princess admitted.

"You were snoring." Maelstrom said.

"I did not! Such an unrefined sound would never come out from my royal mouth!" Luna answered scandalized, a fierce blush on her face.

"I even heard the windows rattle from all the way there," he added.

"Oh, you! Those are not things a pony should say to his beloved mother! You should only tell me how wonderful I am!" the Moon Alicorn said pouting.

"Oh, really? Modest aren't we?" Maelstrom said leaning closer to kiss Luna's cheek making her smile.

"Okay, I forgive you. Ready for the meeting?" Luna asked.

"Do I have to? I don't like those people, they were trying to kiss my flank even just with the few letters we exchanged!" he answered with a whine, both somehow missing the unnatural shaking of few branches of a near tree.

"I know what you mean, but I am starting to come-up short in excuses to postpone the thing. Look, I'll promise you that once this meeting is over we will be able to tell them ' _No'_ , but at least once you'll need to meet them, it's common courtesy, especially with how much accommodating they have been," Luna offered sighing.

"Okay, okay. But I am doing this just because I don't want to bring shame to you," Maelstrom answered with a painful nod.

"You will never make me ashamed to be your mother...unless you start dating girls, then I won't be held responsible of my reaction to that blasphemy!" the Princess answered fiercely.

"MOTHER!" the stallion said with a cry of despair, it was probably not the first time he heard those words.

"I am just remembering you and everypony that to get to you every mare foolish enough to court you will have to step over my unconscious body," Luna said huffing.

"If this makes you happy." he said sighing in defeat.

"Yes, it does make me feel good. Go rest a little, I'll ask Celestia to send a soldier to call us when the guests arrive, like that we will be rested and ready," she answered.

"You already slept during the whole training, mother."

"Really, Maelstrom! It was probably your imagination! I was relaxing, not snoring like...like an uneducated beast."

"If you say so..." the stallion said as the doors of the Castle closed behind them.

 **Not far away – on the top of one of the trees -**

Dash was silently spying on the duo from between the leaves with narrowed eyes before sighing in relief as the two disappeared inside the Castle.

"I made it in time! The meeting still has to begin, I can still talk to him and be sure he won't fall for those...those dirty mares," she muttered to herself.

Once made sure no-one was around Dash silently flew near the windows to check where was Maelstrom's room, carefully scanning each one until she found the ONLY ONE that could possibly be his, waiting then in trepidation for her target to enter before pouncing on him as soon as he opened the window to let some fresh air in.

From the stallion's point of view he went from opening the curtains to being pressed on his mattress with a weight on his chest and his mouth getting ' _raped'_ by a foreign tongue twisting, twirling and tasting all around in complete despair.

" _What the...Dashie-chan?"_ the blond thought once his brain finally re-booted making him return the kiss and hug the mare.

"...Not that I mind, but what's happening?" he asked when finally the kiss ended and Dash just snuggled next to him with a tiny smile and closed eyes.

"I came here to save you." she answered while still hugging him tightly.

"To save me? From what?" Maelstrom asked confused.

"From any marriage proposals Princess Luna will be hearing today! Come on, pack your stuff, we are eloping!" Dash answered.

"Marriage?...Bwhahahahaha! Oh, don't worry. It's nothing of the sort, there are no marriages involved." the stallion answered after a short fit of laughter.

"R-Really?!"

"Ooh, Rarity will LOVE to hear about this! Dear tom-coltish Rainbow Dash proposing something as romantic as a Romantic Escape between two lovers! Oooh! That's priceless!" the blond Alicorn said in great amusement.

"Shut-up, you foal! I thought you loved me!" Dash said huffing in offence.

"And I do, I absolutely love you," he answered while covering her neck in small kisses.

"That's better...is this your room?" she answered.

"Yep...all gifts the others from the Elemental Nations sent me when my closest friends learned of my returning into being an horse," Maelstrom answered as both climbed down from the bed.

The room was ample, huge truth be told, red carpeted floor and simple furniture, but walls and corners of the room were littered by the strangest ' _souvenirs'_ Dash had ever seen.

Masks resembling animals were filling a wall in its entirety, each one with a bandanna similar to the one the stallion was using but sporting a different symbol on it.

"ANBU, the Special Operations' Corp of any major Shinobi Village, a pair of masks for each Village and a forehead-protector of the same Village under it; the plaque has written the name of the place both in the Language of Equestria and the one of the Elemental Countries" he explained.

" _Konohagak-kure...no sato?_ " Dash said reading aloud.

" _Konohagakure no Sato,_ it means ' _Village hidden in the Leaf'_ the place is surrounded by a luscious forest, from that the name." he answered.

"Sand...Cloud...Rock...which one you used to live in?" she asked.

"Konoha, you can see part of it in the right half of the painting," Maelstrom said.

The ' _Painting'_ was a gargantuan image covering the whole wall in front of the bed from ceiling to few feet from the floor, it showed part of Canterlot and the Royal Castle then slowly ' _fading'_ to show for the remaining half part of a Village ( _Konoha,_ Dash thought) with its houses and the entirety of a mountain with several faces on it; right in the middle stood Maelstrom with at his sides Princess Luna and a white-furred Stallion with a blond mane, behind them a blond creature with blond hair and similar clothes and whiskers-marks on his cheeks to Maelstrom with another blond one at his right standing behind the white stallion and a red-haired female one standing behind Princess Luna, on both Maelstrom and the blond creature's shoulder Dash could see the same small nine-tailed fox with blood-red eyes.

"Your father?" she asked.

"Yep, Fierce Storm; Pegasus Captain of the Night Guards...right behind us my Human-self and my human parents Minato and Kushina. The fox is a miniaturized version of Kurama, had we used a life-sized measure his portrait alone would have been as big as the Castle itself." he answered sighing.

"Human parents?"

"I have spent years believing them to be my parents, I wanted to still remember them for the sacrifice they made to protect me the night Kurama went sealed inside me...oh! They asked for forgiveness because they knew I would have had a difficult time as a Biju Vessel, but they thought that since I would have grow-up without a family they wanted to give me a mean to defend myself," Maelstrom explained.

"The Healing power," Dash said.

"And the Stamina and the huge boost in chakra that also came with the sealing, they asked Mother to forgive them time and time again in her dreams, until she finally snapped and threatened to forever forbidden them entrance in our dreams if they didn't stop, she told them that they were forgiven the moment they ' _escaped death'_ to help me control, subdue and eventually befriend Kurama, and so this painting was done," the blond stallion said.

"This big?" she asked smirking.

"When mother told me she would have had a painting be done about me and both my ' _families'_ I accepted eagerly, I thought that a  small one to keep above the bed would have been nice...but you know Luna, she..."

"She blew it out of proportion?" Dash asked laughing.

"Like everything that has to do with me," he said sighing in defeat.

"Your friends took well your being an Alicorn?"

"Princess Koyuki of Spring Village between giggles and squeals begged me to take part to a movie about Magical Girls with me as her companion...by the way, if you are interested I can ask if you and the other Element Bearers can take part too, if you want that is."

"An actress? Why not!" Dash said grinning.

"The others too had been understanding...some in a more strange way than others..."

 **Flash-back – Suna Village – Kazekage Tower – Gaara's office -**

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the high-pitched squeal of girlish delight shocked the whole construction cracking more than few window and deafening the people inside._

" _KAWAI! KAWAI! KAWAI! KAWAI! KAWAI! KAWAI! KAWAI! KAWAI!"_

" _Eeehm...I am...happy to see that you are okay, Naruto." Gaara said uncertain._

" _Thank you, Gaara," Maelstrom, in his Alicorn appearance, said while he went petted and hugged mercilessly._

" _OOOOOH! Your fur is sooo soft! And those angelic wings are so warm and pretty!"_

" _Should I start calling you_ Maelstrom? _" the Kazekage asked while valiantly trying to ignore the gushing and giggling echoing in his office._

" _It's okay if you still call me Naruto, it's still part of who I am." the stallion answered._

" _Your mane! It naturally smells of berries! KYAAAAAH!"_

" _STOP IT, KANKUROU! It's disturbing!" Temari yelled in annoyance._

" _Uh? But he is so cuuute!" the painted boy said with a whine._

" _We understand, but he is still our friend," Gaara said._

" _And you are hoarding him!" Temari added as she tore the blond Alicorn from Kankurou's hands to pet him herself and snuggle to it._

" _HOY! I was petting him!"_

" _HEEEEEELP!" Maelstrom yelled in fear._

" _Oh good Lord..._ " _Gaara said groaning._

 **End of the flashback**

"Yeah...they understood...I wished they weren't as vocal or as ' _physical'_...but I am happy they do not hate my being an horse," the blond stallion said shrugging.

"Physical?" Dash asked curious.

"The former Raikage, his name is ' _A_ '...oh, god his squeals when he saw me...and the way he wanted to pet me..." the stallion said shivering.

"It's okay, at least they were not scared or disgusted," she answered nuzzling him a little.

"They decided to keep my being an Alicorn a secret, but at least now I know that they have not abandoned me,"

"I am happy to hear that. So those pictures, weapons and scrolls are all gifts from friends?" Dash asked pointing at the last wall covered in pictures adorning a small library and at the other strange objects around the room.

"Yep! The giant fan is a copy of the one Temari uses everyday and the Puppet is the old one Kankurou used during the Chuunin Exams; the remaining ones are weapons from Tenten, the weights are a gift from Rock Lee and Gai, the small gourd is a present from Gaara; the pictures are from pretty much everyone from small villages like Wave to big ones like Iwa and Kumo...the scrolls are simple Jutsu the various Kages gave me in case this place was not as ' _peaceful'_ as it seemed..."

"What?!"

"Hoy! Those are people that lived their whole lives with the constant fear of a World War, you can't blame them for thinking that I may have needed extra help to stay safe in an unknown world," the stallion said blushing.

"I can see the reason, but still...we are not savages." Dash answered.

"I know, and I kept telling them that in my letters, but by now I have a collection and I can't exactly give everything back," Maelstrom answered.

"And those books?" Dash asked while pointing at a stack of hidden books behind some of the scrolls she had took out.

"Oh...those...well...I... _Sigh!_ Give a look, that's a joke from my old teacher Kakashi, or at least I hope this to be a joke." the blond stallion said translating one of the books in a flaring of his horn.

" _Make-out paradise?_...oh, my!" Dash said reading, just few seconds and her face had become red enough to produce light on its own.

"Yep, that's _Icha-Icha:_ the second best-selling book in all the Elemental Countries; the Author was a teacher of mine and his number one fan another. Please don't judge me from that, I am not a pervert." he answered sighing.

"It's...it's kind of graphical, t-t-that's for sure..." Dash said rapidly closing the book and hiding it back behind the scrolls.

"Still unsure where to put them, Luna knows the language they are written in and WILL blow-up should she find them."

"It's a cool room, not that I expected any less from the boyfriend of a mare as awesome as myself of course," Dash said smirking.

"I do my best, thank you." he said hugging her.

"So? If you are not here to meet a bunch of dirty mares trying to seduce you, who the hay do you need to meet?" she finally asked.

"I had the bright idea to argue with a pegasus two weeks ago..."

"Yes?"

"And in the middle of the arguing I ended-up challenging her to a flight contest, while flying around Ponyville one did a trick and the other had to copy that, all at top-speed." Maelstrom answered.

"And you won?" Dash said eagerly.

"Barely, she was REALLY good: I had the advantage of being an Alicorn on my side and yet it was for all about a second that I won," the blond pointed out.

"But you won all the same! That's what matters,"

"Dash..." he said with a worried tone.

"I know, I know...win is not everything, we talked about it. But I still like to gloat from time to time," Dash answered walking towards the window.

"As long as you do not grow an huge ego..."

"Super-Ninja," she answered grinning.

"...Touché." he said looking down.

"So? Who was that loser?"

"Uh? The name?... _Shitfire_? Something like that..." Maelstrom said uncertain making Dash choke on her spit before literally teleporting at a millimeter of the blond's face.

"S-S-S-SPITFIRE?" Dash muttered with a trembling tone.

"Yes?"

"And she is coming here?!" she asked with a shrilly voice.

"With other two ponies named Soarin and Fleetfoot. Why?" he asked dumbfounded.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! You MUST introduce me to them!" Dash squealed before pointing at Maelstrom with an hoof.

"Do I have to?" he asked whimpering.

"IT'S MY DREAM TO JOIN THE WONDERBOLTS! Please help me showing them how good I am!"

"You were serious then?"

"YES! You really managed to impress Spitfire? How?!" the mare asked.

"Apparently the Wonderbolts and the Royal Guards use to exchange rookies between them so when I showed a good level for a flier and a ' _daring spirit'_ in trying some crazy stunt they became interested in seeing if I would mind trying-out to join them..." the stallion muttered nervous.

"And they are coming here? Today?" Dash asked anxious.

"Yes,"

" _SQUEEEEEEEEE_! I need to get ready then!" she said with a wide smile.

"You can use my bathroom if you want..." Maelstrom said shrugging.

"Thank you!" she said happily.

"...But I will join you in there, and during the meeting with those three stuck-up mares..."

"THEY ARE NOT STUCK-UP!"

"You'll need to stay hidden, and trust me, they ARE a bunch of over-glorified brats, I have already met that kind of people." he answered.

"WAIT! What do you mean with joining me in the bathroom?" Dash asked with a red face.

"I'll wash your back and you'll wash mine...and more," he said with a lecherous grin.

"P-Pervert..." the mare muttered blushing.

"But we both enjoy that, especially when I use that trick Anko taught me," he answered.

"...True, I DO like that tongue jutsu-thing," she answered shivering in delight.

"Then why wasting time? Come on!" the blond said pushing her inside the ample bathroom of the room.

"Okay, okay!" Dash said laughing.

 **One hour later – gardens -**

Dash was once again hiding in the trees, although against her will, while watching a bored Maelstrom and an annoyed Luna wait for the arrival of the Wonderbolt captain and the rest of the group, both were evidently thinking about all the things they could have been doing instead of waiting for the three Wonderbolts, thing that somehow confused Dash that instead knew could just spend hours just watching those awesome ponies go through their exercises.

"They are late," Luna said with narrowed eyes.

"Wanna bet they will make some ' _spectacular'_ entrance?" Maelstrom added annoyed.

"Are you trying to use your own mother for some easy money, my son?" the Princess answered mockingly.

"Tsunade-baachan is not around, it was worth a try." he answered shrugging.

"Oh! Remember her that she still has to pay me for that bet we had when you meet her next week," Luna said.

"Get in line, you are not the only one she owes money to..." the stallion answered before a deafening _BANG!_ Resounded around them signaling the arrival of three pegasi flying in formation towards them.

Carefully ignoring the barely-concealed squeal of Dash, Maelstrom narrowed his eyes to focus on the three approaching guests; on the front in fact stood Spitfire, cutting through the sky with a flare of her light-striped orange mane mimicking a wild fire, behind her the only male of the three (Soarin) and the shy-looking Fleetfoot...

Naruto was still finding hilarious how the names of each one of the ponies he knew somehow reflected their job or personality, sometimes even sounding ridiculous...although, he was named after a whirlpool and a dish' toppling, so he himself did not exactly have any room to judge.

"I have a Wind Affinity in my chakra and have a talent in directing winds as an Alicorn...where does a whirlpool fills in that?"

"Because in old literature a Maelstrom is used to denote powerful, chaotic and inescapable destructive forces...you were a very hyperactive colt, so it fitted you quite well, especially when you learned how to walk, but you also were very noble as any fairy-tale Knight." Luna answered with a fond smile.

"Ah-ha! Very funny." the blond stallion answered pouting, making Dash giggle a little at his expression.

"Sorry the wait, your Highness...Meally." Spitfire said with a grin as she walked near the stallion.

" _MEALLY?!"_ Rainbow Dash roared mentally.

"Meally?" Luna muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Oh! I am sorry, Princess Luna. The Prince insisted me to be less formal, so I thought about using a nickname," the Wonderbolt Captain answered bowing.

"I see..." she muttered.

"We were trying to see if Maelstrom would have been interested into joining us for a while, a little trial of a week, nothing more," Soarin said walking forward.

"We don't want to force him, but Spitfire was adamant into giving him the occasion...she insisted quite a lot," Fleetfoot added.

"He has good wings and a mean streak when it comes to winning, he has a future as a flier," the mare answered nodding while circling Maelstrom, only Dash noticing how her eyes lingered a little longer on his back legs and flank and the strange ' _light'_ shining in her eyes as she did so.

"She means he likes to dare when doing stunts and risk a lot," Soarin translated with a small smile.

"I am aware of his need to go through dangerous situations, as a War veteran he still has the need to do something ' _exciting'_ to satisfy his adrenaline-dependency; I am still trying to snap him out of it, but until now I have been unsuccessful," Luna replied sighing.

"An Adrenaline Junkie? I like it!" Fleetfoot said smiling wide.

"Cool-down! You are still talking to his mother," Soarin said with a glare.

While the Princess and the two were still discussing the details of the offer, as per Spitfire's own orders, the mare had used the distraction to take the Prince aside under one of the trees, oblivious that Dash herself had moved to hide in that same plant to listen.

"I don't like to lose," Spitfire said with a knowing smirk.

"Why am I not surprised?" Maelstrom said snorting.

"I heard that you had to fight against Princess Luna right after your return, is that right?" she asked.

"Yes? What of it?"

"And that you and some others fought a pack of Timberwolves..." she continued saying.

"Okay...what does this have to do with flying?" he asked confused.

"It has nothing to do with flying, but I do like daring stallions, especially the strong ones sure of themselves...and one of them out-flew me...in one of my best days..." the mare muttered dangerously.

"Okay?"

" **Pay attention, she is planning something, I can feel it. Her intentions are not as 'clean' as what I normally feel coming from those other horses.** " Kurama said with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want from me, Spitfire?" Maelstrom asked cautious.

"I hate losing, I despised the mere idea ever since I was a cadet at the Academy, ever since I joined the Wonderbolts for the first time." she answered moving closer.

"It was a close call, and I am an Alicorn," the blond stallion answered.

"And you are not used to fly," she added.

"How do you know that?"

"I have a lot of experience. For some reason you are afraid to push yourself to the max, to truly fly as fast as you could...why?" Spitfire asked leaning even closer.

" _He does that for me! He is helping me getting faster and is actually considerate enough to not rub on my face that he would be faster than me, HIS MAREFRIEND!"_ Dash thought in rage as her eyes kept trying to drill an hole in the mare's head.

Part of her was cheering at the idea of having the occasion to know her idols, but now that she was watching the Captain of the Wonderbolts shamelessly flirting ( _because in the rainbow-maned mare's head_ _that_ _was flirting_ ) with her stallion, a new part of her brain had come out and was at the moment considering the idea of going there and pluck every single feather from Spitfire's wings.

"I do that to help a friend, while she gets better at flying I too learn a trick or two," Maelstrom answered while taking a step back.

"A friend? Is she somepony important?" Spitfire asked.

"Very much so,"

"Do you love her?" the mare asked.

"I-"

"Because it's clear that she doesn't love you back," she interrupted him.

" _WHAT?!"_ Dash at this point had to bite-down on a tree branch to stop her outraged scream from breaking the sound barrier and be heard in all Equestria.

"What?!" the stallion said angrily.

"You need a mare that would push you forward, that will encourage you to give more and more, a girl that will help you being the best..." she whispered as she entered the Prince's personal space to whisper in his ear.

"H-Hoy! That's too close!" he yelped as his back went pressed against the tree.

"Princess Luna said that you always try to get into trouble to satisfy your need of excitement...I assure you, I can ' _satisfy'_ every need you may ever have, and match that monstrous Stamina of yours with my, admittedly, unlimited drive to excel," Spitfire whispered as she tried lick his ear.

"Well, I am not interested." Maelstrom said with narrowed eyes as he shoved her away.

"Eh? Why!?" the mare asked back with her voice being a mixture of anger and shock.

Nopony refused her! She may like to play nice girl, but she knew how other stallions looked at her, ever since her days as a cadet! Not a single day passing without somepony asking her out or showering her in gifts! And once becoming the Captain of the Wonderbolts the list of suitors could only triple after each show! and now HE was REFUSING HER!? All for some mysterious mare? A nopony? No, this joke won't continue.

"Can she do this then?!" Spitfire said slamming her mouth on his gaining a strangled gasp from Dash.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Maelstrom all but roared pushing her away.

"Did you like? I bet you have...I have finally found somepony able to keep-up with me, able to give me a fair challenge and even help me furthering my abilities! Do you know how many stallions would beat each-other senseless to gain my attention?! I can give you more than any mare will ever be able to, and I won't accept a ' _No'_ for an answer, not when I have what I want right in front of me," she said in anger.

"Who the hay do you think you are!?" Dash said as she finally could not hold back any longer, coming down from the tree to get face-to-face with Spitfire, glaring furiously at the mare.

"So I guess you are the mysterious mare he was talking about," Spitfire said smirking.

"Yes, and I thought you were a nicer mare," Dash answered bitterly.

"I am nice, but I am also very through in gaining what I want, your friend is the first stallion I personally found to be what I always wanted in a colt-friend: strong, sure of himself, not afraid to do everything it takes to reach his goal and just so darn brave! Why would I step back and let somepony else get him? Eh?!" Spitfire replied.

"Because I choose her," the blond stallion answered moving between the two.

"Hn! Nothing that I can't fix, I'll just need the week you'll spend with me and the rest of the Wonderbolts to show you who between me and... _her_ , is the best one," Spitfire answered as she walked away towards her two companions.

"You okay?" Maelstrom asked as he turned to look at Dash.

"She kissed you," she muttered.

To her surprise he leaned closer to kiss her making her turn cherry-red on her face.

"And now I kissed you, she forced herself on me, you saw that." he said while leaning his forehead on hers.

"I don't like her," the mare said huffing.

"But she is a Wonderbolt,"

"And she tried to steal my stallion," Dash replied.

"Tried and failed. I am yours, remember it, I love only one girl, you." Maelstrom answered chuckling.

"I know...but apparently I don't like watching other mares be all lovey-dovey with you,"

"Why you fear them? They are nothing compared to you, Dashie-chan." the stallion said smirking.

"Really?"

"Really really!" he answered nodding.

"I'll still keep my eyes open, just in case," Dash said sighing, feeling as Spitfire could really be one of the few really able to be a threat to her relationship with the Prince, even if only because she and the Wonderbotls' Captain were similar on a lot of things.

"Why don't you come with me then? Like that you won't fear me to cheat on you," he proposed smirking.

"I have not afraid of you cheating on me, but for that mare to try something," Dash answered.

"But I'll still come to keep an eye on her, just to be sure." she then added.

"Good, it will be a lot of fun then if you come!" he said grinning.

"I better go, your mother is looking for you," Dash said.

"Don't worry, you won't lose me. She may be all famous, but she can't compare to you: a sweet, awesome girl not afraid get her hooves dirty and work hard to achieve her dreams and not a mean none in her." Maelstrom said while giving her a last kiss.

"And you won't lose me either. But I'll soon have to show you how much I appreciate those words, so get ready." she answered smiling teasingly as her tail gently brushed under his nose while she walked away.

" **Hoy! Earth to horse! You there?** " Kurama asked smirking while snapping his fingers to attract the stallion's attention.

"Uh?" he muttered in answer as his eyes were glued to the tantalizingly swaying tail and at the short flash of the _'Treasure'_ hidden under it she had given him the moment she raised her tail to tickle him.

" _Eh! Feels nice to be appreciated physically as well, I am still not ready for_ It _, but I still like to see him get all riled-up from a light teasing...not that I would mind him snapping and pouncing...horsefeathers, I am turning into a pervert!...I'll blame those books his teacher gave him, yes, for some reason blaming those and the Author of Icha-Icha feels right...damn pervert,_ " Dash thought as she took height with few powerful flaps of her wings.

Last thing she saw before flying away towards Ponyville was Maelstrom trot towards Luna while still glassy eyed before recovering and nodding to the Princess, she saw the Moon Alicorn talk to him and the stallion drop his head before nodding once again, clearly accepting the offering of the Wonderbolts for the trial of a week.

But while she was returning home, the rainbow-maned mare couldn't help but feel unease, her decision about keeping her relationship with the Prince a secret was showing the same ugly sides she had feared would surface, she was certain that Maelstrom won't accept other girl's proposals and be faithful to her, but that didn't mean those mares will just stop trying...

She was happy though to know that should she need, her friends would be with her to help protect her colt-friend, the Element Bearers would stand together in that!

"AJ would surely buck-in the teeth of whoever would try to seduce Maelstrom." she said.

 **Meanwhile – with AJ -**

"Granny Smith?" the farm pony asked with a small voice.

"Yes, dear?" the old mare said with a gentle smile.

"I...I...shucks!" the girl muttered with a groan.

"Language!...what happened?"

"Maybe...Maybe I..." she muttered.

"Applejack, come on, Granny won't judge ya," the old mare said.

"Maybe I like him," AJ finally admitted sighing.

"That dashing Prince?" Granny Smith asked amused.

"Bloom likes him and I..."

"And you like him too, but not as a friend." she added.

"...Yeah,"

"So what's the problem?"

"He will never like me back." AJ said sighing.

"If ya don't try, ya will never know tha'. We Apples are strong, just like tha trees, but we are sweet as tha apples too; talk to him." Granny Smith offered.

"I'll try..." AJ muttered nodding.

" _Sigh!_ You are growing so fast." the old mare said proudly.

"Thank you, Granny Smith." Applejack said with a small smile, barely noticing the small streak of rainbow flying high right out of the window.

 **With Dash -**

"Oh, yeah! AJ will definitely defend me if I ask her, that or point Rarity towards the poor idiots trying to take him away!" Dash said smirking.

 **Carousel Boutique – in the meantime -**

Rarity was looking at the poor Pegasus sitting with her at the counter of the unicorn's boutique after turning the sign on the door on the ' _CLOSED'_ side.

"So you like the Prince," Rarity said with narrowed eyes.

"Uh-hu..." Fluttershy admitted while looking down at her cup of tea.

" _Sigh!_ You will never catch his interest if you are afraid even to just  talk about him," the young mare said with an exasperated sigh.

"Catch his interest?" Fluttershy repeated blushing.

"Listen, darling. You are cute, even ' _pretty_ ' and I am sure that a lot of stallions would find your being so damn shy adorable..." Rarity said with her most gentle tone.

"But I..."

"But you like just him and nopony else, and don't know how to actually approach him, but why you are here to ask me for help?"

"You are, you are good at this..." Fluttershy muttered.

"At dating?" Rarity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yes...and speak openly to other poines...and...and..."

"And?"

"...and courting stallions," the other admitted with a VERY low whisper.

"...Fluttershy? Are you, by chance, calling me a ' _Scarlet mare'?_ " Rarity hissed.

"Oh Goodness, no! I just, I have never been in a relationship! So I thought that you had more experience...you are pretty, so maybe you already dated somepony," Fluttershy said in horror while shaking her head wildly.

"Hn!Thank you for the compliment, I do take care of my look; and yes, I do have a date or two on my back, all turned-out to be disasters, but at least I have some suggestions about what NOT to do. Sure, we'll have to have those tips ' _tailored'_ on you and the Prince (especially him since he grew-up in a different "Setting" than Equestria), but he seems to be a nice pony, in hindsight, he is a good choice...even if a little rough on the edges," Rarity answered.

"He is a nice stallion if you get to know him, and he has a nice side with an huge gentle heart." Fluttershy answered immediately.

"I know, silly. The fact that you are so ready to defend him shows your determination, so...ready to plan? We'll get you your Dream Colt-friend in a just a week!"

"A C-C-Coltfriend..." Fluttershy muttered with a red face while hiding her face with her own mane.

" _Sigh!_ This is gonna be a LOOOOOONG day..." Rarity muttered with a sigh of dismay while looking at the sky outside hoping for divine help, totally ignoring Dash' trail as it moved towards her apartment.

 **With Dash -**

"UUUUH! Pinkie must have take out some muffins! I can smell them all the way here! Maybe I'll get some." Dash said with a wide smile as she immediately descended towards the Cake family's shop.

Rapidly entering as a rainbow-coloured bullet, the mare seized the opportunity to snatch a couple before exiting the place leaving behind only the still-twirling coins on the counter, all just happened in less than a second.

"What happened?" Miss Cake asked dumbfounded.

"Dashie just entered, bought six muffins and left the shop, all without stopping her flying..." Pinkie Pie answered sighing.

"Okay, is there anything you wish to tell me?" the older mare asked.

"Nothing," the Element of Laughter answered distractingly while adding some icing on a near cake.

"Uhm...is there a problem with your colt-friend?" Miss Cake asked with a knowing smile.

"I have not a colt-friend." Pinkie answered.

"Then why you used the icing to draw an heart with your initials and the Prince's inside it on that cake?" Mister Cake asked back smirking.

"...It was supposed to be a smiling face..." the pink pony muttered confused.

"Well, you were smiling while doing that, and it was not the usual smile you always wear, but a fond one," Miss Cake said teasingly.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Pinkie said defiantly while trying to look inconspicuous in erasing the heart on the cake.

"AH-HA! PINKIE LOVES THE PRINCE! I KNEW IT!" Mister Cake said with a sing-song voice.

"That's not true!" Pinkie answered shocked.

"Pinkie and Maelstrom under a tree! K-I-S-S..." the stallion kept singing while jumping around her.

"Meanie!" the pink pony said with an embarrassed face.

"Darling please stop...seriously do you stallions never grow-up?" Miss Cake said sighing.

"I don't like him..." Pinkie muttered.

"I am not judging," the other mare answered gently.

"...Maybe a little?" the Element of Laughter admitted with a low whisper.

"It's a start, want some help in ' _capturing'_ him?" Miss Cake said smiling.

"I am sure I can do that by myself...if I ever grow interested, thing that I certainly am not at the moment," Pinkie Pie answered.

"So you are not interested in him?"

"Of course not!" she answered with a childish pout.

"If you say so..." Miss Cake said with a knowing smirk.

"...of course a little help or suggestion...just in theory of course," the young mare muttered.

"YAY! I knew I was right! Come on! Let's plan the perfect trap to catch your colt-friend!"

"Even if I am not interested," Pinkie added blushing.

"Of course."

"Maybe I should warn that poor boy..." Mister Cake muttered before his wife's trusty and favourite frying pan landed on the back of his head.

"Do not interfere." She hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, dear. I won't..." Mister Cake answered sighing.

 **Later that night -**

Ignoring the new shiver climbing up his back, Maelstrom tried to forget the feeling of impending Doom that had started plaguing him in the last few weeks, shaking his head wildly he climbed on his bed he opened one of the books Luna asked him to read.

"Eh! I am becoming a studious guy...what happened to me?" he said chuckling.

" **You want to impress your mommy, like the good kid you are, Ah!** " Kurama said smirking.

"That is not true..." he answered moaning.

But while this was happening, Celestia was looking her own student pace in front of her with a worried expression.

"I am starting to get worried, Twilight...why you asked to meet me so urgently?" the Princess asked once she finally grew tired of watching her student dig an hole in her room's floor by walking without stop.

"It's...it's...I am so sorry to disturb you, your Highness, but I don't know what to do..." Twilight said with a despaired sigh.

"Sssh! It's okay, I am here to help you, my faithful student." Celestia said gently.

"I wanted to ask my parents, but my mother would have treated this with the wrong approach, and both my father and brother would have just hunt-down him to beat him to a pulp..." the unicorn said.

"Him? You mean...somepony finally managed to catch your heart? Really?" Celestai said in surprise before blooming into an huge smile.

"Hu-uh..." Twilight nodded with a red face.

"Ooh! I am so proud of you! It seems like yesterday that you started being my student, always worried about excelling and nothing else! You finally found something else those old books can't give you," the Sun Princess gushed proud.

"I was surprised myself...but from what I could read...I do show signs of being infatuated," the Unicorn answered with a shy nod.

"...Eh...you have read a ' _manual'_ about how to recognize Love...somehow I am more surprised about such a book existing than you actually reading it." Celestia said with a defeated sigh, she just knew some things were just impossible to change.

"I don't know what to do though...I know is not something I should ask you, your highness...but can you help me find a solution? At this moment you are the only one that I can ask!"

"It is a strange request, but I'll see what I can do...who is this mysterious pony?" the Princess asked.

"Oh...well, he is very determined and has a no-nonsense attitude when the situation calls for it, he is not exactly book-smart, but he can think and rationalize things on-the-fly in an instant." Twilight answered.

"A good match, you are more about a theoretical approach, while he is more of a ' _tactile learner'_ and learns by doing things directly...you may actually balance each-other out. Good choice." Celestia said nodding.

"Thank you, your Highness, he is...he is kind of cool so his boasting, mostly as a way to joke, can even be justified. He is helping me developing a new spell and whenever I need an assistant to test the results he immediately offer his help...he always says that he founds Magic awesome so he doesn't mind helping me...even Spike likes him, even if he is a bad influence for him." Twilight said frowning momentarily.

"A bad influence? For Spikoran?"

"He talked Spike into joining him in his morning exercises and into gaining a membership to the gym, that and teaching him how to be ' _cool'_ , but no matter how many times I ask they don't want to tell me the reason for it,"

"That is not a bad influence, on the contrary, I think he is trying to do to him what I am trying to do to you ever since you moved to Ponyville...have you enjoy life a tiny bit more," Celestia answered chuckling.

"I do enjoy life..." Twilight muttered pouting.

"But enough beating around the bush, who is he? Do I know him?" Celestia asked.

"...Yes, you do know him very well, your Highness." Twilight answered uncertain.

"Why that face? And why you asked me to not tell Luna about this meeting of ours?" the Princess asked.

"She may...she may get angry..." Twilight answered sighing.

"Get angry? Why?...Oh!...I think...I think I got the identity of your mystery pony..." Celestia said, and as soon as she understood who her student was talking about her already pale complexion turned even paler as colours seemed to get drained from her body.

"Exactly...what should I do? I think I would really like to try and see if between me and the Prince could work...but I am afraid Princess Luna won't like that..." Twilight said weakly.

"I am not against it, especially if you and him would be happy from it...but my sister may have something against this, not because of you, but on the whole principle of the thing." Celestia muttered.

"A-Any suggestion?" the unicorn asked hopeful.

"I-I think I can actually give you a little help, even just to survive the thing when the news will become public knowledge...I admit that my relationship with my nephew is still kind of strained, but I should be able to give you an hoof, even if just a little." the Princess answered.

"Thank you, your Highness...I-I don't know what I would have done without your help," Twilight answered with a tiny smile.

"I'll accompany you home, just to be sure you'll be safe." Celestia answered as both disappeared from the room in a flash of Magic.

She just hoped she won't lose a student because of Luna's worryingly possessive nature once she will discover Twilight's courting of Maelstrom AND her own influence in the whole thing...

But those two would look so damn CUTE together! Celestia knew she would actually enjoy playing match-maker for at least once in her long life.

 **Meanwhile – throne room – with Luna -**

The Moon Alicorn was just in that moment finishing her last touches to the whole paper-work regarding the active roaster of the Night Guards when her wings shot wide open and her back turned as rigid as a plank.

"I can feel it. There is a disturbance in the Natural Order of things...some hussy is planning something against my innocent baby, I can already see a great shadow approach." she muttered snarling, watching with narrowed eyes outside the window as to dare the responsible to make a wrong move so to gain her royal punishment.

 **Okay! This is another chapter done! No omake this time, I am sorry :(**

 **B** **ut I couldn't think about one funny enough to get here, in exchange, in the next chapter I'll try to put TWO omakes, okay ?**

 **Next Chapter: DANGER! Spitfire's counter-attack...and a certain statue will also start gaining cracks...**


	7. Chapter 7

**My First story here! I hope to write something you people will enjoy, but I am still learning so please have a little patience as I learn how to properly write here, okay?**

 **REVIEWS! I love all of the ones you have left me. Thank you so much for liking my story! English is my second Language, so the quality may resent a little, but I will do my best all the same, promise!**

 **AN HUGE "THANK YOU" With lots of love to my dear friend " _DragonPony022_ " that is always ready to help me!**

 **Thank you my friend! I am happy to know that I can count on you!**

 **But now, I will leave you to my story, just please do not Flame my skin off, Pretty please?**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I think I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ " if you don't mind. :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Chapter** **7: Dash** **' love** **in** **danger** **!** **Alone against the world?**

 **P** **onyville – Carousel Boutique -**

"Now...let's see..." Rarity could be heard muttering from the back of her shop.

"Y-you know that I am not one for-for dresses that are too daring, r-right?" Fluttershy said embarrassed.

"One of your strong points is your flank, that we know is also where his eyes are more probable to drift towards..." the fashionista answered.

"He always denies that," the other said blushing.

"But he does have a point though; you, Applejack and Dash do have very nice backsides...unfortunately," Rarity replied bitterly.

"Are you...are you jealous?" the shy mare asked with wide eyes.

"Not everypony has a metabolism that stops the excesses from going directly there...oh! I am sure Dash and AJ will play it cool and answer that it's all about exercise or bucking trees, but I know the truth." she answered while surfacing from behind the door long enough to throw an accusatory glare at Shy.

"...I do make some exercise too...and I have lots of animals to take care of so I am always busy," the Pegasus answered with a very low whisper.

"And I tried to buck trees myself! Every Sunday I jog around Ponyville for hours, I spend a fortune at the SPA in special massages, and I check and double-check every single morsel of what I eat so to have it low in calories while balanced, fully nutritive and so low-content in fat to have it measured in negative numbers! THEN WHY MY FLANK LOOKS LIKE TWO PLANETS STUCK TOGETHER!? **WHY?!** " Rarity said with a furious roar while almost shoving her cutie-mark on Shy's face.

"I-I-I-I don't know!" the VERY SCARED mare answered shaking her head wildly.

Taking several long calming breaths the Unicorn slowly recovered her self-control before nodding to herself and returning to her search.

"Sorry about that, it's a sour point for me and it tends to make me lose control...now, we were looking for a way to help you win a colt-friend, and we have to be subtle." Rarity said with a much calmer and apologetic tone.

"Subtle?"

"Stallions do get scared if it's the girl to make the first step, or better, they get scared if they get too ' _intense'..._ it makes them feel like a slab of meat more than a pony, just like a mare feels when the stallion tries too much to court her. Hence why we will not use provocative dresses or a too heavy make-up," she explained.

"I-I am not one for make-up...it makes me feel uncomfortable," Fluttershy answered.

"Eh?...You mean that _all that_...is your natural look? Everything? Not even a tiny bit of powder in there?" Rarity asked surprised while moving her hoof in a circle while pointing at the other mare.

"Uh-hu." Shy answered with a tiny nod while looking down.

" _Pfeh!_ Some pony have all the luck." the Unicorn muttered.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay...so, no make-up either...AH-HA! I got it! Wait here a minute!" Rarity said while studying Shy with narrowed eyes before inspiration struck her, making the mare dive for her storage with a knowing smirk.

"O-Okay..."

What followed was a series of grumbling, unintelligible mutterings and flashes of magic calling towards Rarity scissors or pieces of cloth from all around the boutique followed by half-completed accessories that the mare had apparently found not of her taste and abandoned to start a new one.

"THERE! Perfect for what you need to do to catch your very own Prince," Rarity said in triumph as she walked back to her friend.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked surprised.

"That's right, darling! Luckily for you, between my ability as an excellent listener AND my irresistible charme...okay, and the fact that I apparently remember him an old friend of his named _'Ino',_ I could gather some  very interesting facts about our dear Maelstrom's past during his time here as my helper," Rarity answered while positioning a small pin on the Pegasus' mane, the small flower standing-out from the pink of Shy' hair thanks to its very pale lavender colour.

"A pin?" she asked.

"A very special one...let's say we are kind of... _cheating..._ more or less...if we have to be absolutely sincere." the other answered while moving a tall mirror in front of both.

"How can somepony cheat with a pin? And why I can feel a very faint smell of flowers come from it?"

"Eh!...The human girl he used to date was called Hinata, that by his own admission has very pale, pupil-less lavender eyes and natural dark-blue mane, that and she used a lavender-scented shampoo; so I created that pin, it contains a very concentrated extract of lavender...between its color similar to the girl's eyes AND that perfume...it will ' _fill the blanks'_ and grab his attention long enough for you to court him," Rarity answered with a proud smirk.

"WHAT?! You can't do that!" Fluttershy said scandalized.

"Why not?"

"It would be unfair! You...you are asking me to use a trick, a-a lie to pull on his being forced to break-up with his former mare-friend for my benefit! The poor dear would just suffer from it, or even latch to me just because of that! I-I don't need this, I can talk to him on my own," Fluttershy replied while gently taking away the hair-pin.

"You sure?" the other asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes! Even if it will be hard...I-I am sure I can try to talk to him without cheating!"

"...Good! At least a lesson got stuck in your silly head!" Rarity said nodding proud.

"What?!"

"Hihihi! First lesson to deal with a stallion, be yourself! Never somepony else, it makes them feel cheated, betrayed. Now we can deal with the rest, most of all will be making sure you won't get too nervous while approaching him," the Unicorn answered giggling.

"You are kind of meanie to be the Element of Generosity..." the shy Pegasus muttered.

"I am _Brutally_ Generous, I'll help you whatever you like it or not, darling. So get ready!" Rarity said with a devious smirk.

"Help..." the other whimpered as the Unicorn literally pounced on her with the ' _sacred'_ mission to play match-maker burning in her eyes.

 **At the same time – With Twilight -**

"You sure you can't help me? You and him spend a lot of time together as friends, I am sure you DO know some more details that would help me," Twilight said while studying a chart detailing body measurement like height, weight, wing span and horn length of an Alicorn scarily resembling a certain Prince, there was even a small diagram near it detailing the exact shade of _rust-red_ of his fur.

"Twi..." Spike said sighing while momentarily stopping lifting weights in his miniature-sized gym.

"What?" she asked curious while lifting a pencil with her magic to adjust part of the chart listing his _likes_ and _dislikes_ she had composed by going from the least important thing up to the favourite one.

"You can't treat Love as something to study like that...it can't be done." the small dragon answered worried.

"What do you mean?" the young Unicorn asked dumbfounded.

"Love is...Love is Chaos...it doesn't have a fixed list of rules! One thing can work with somepony but make another hate you...it's all about heart..." he answered slowly while turning off the music he was hearing working out.

"Since when you are into philosophy?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Ever since I want to da... _sigh!_ I want to grow-up, Twi. I need ' _certain conditions'_ to grow in body, but in the meantime I can try and get ' _older'_ in mind...Maelstrom is helping me with that. And that thing about Love was one of the first thing he told me."

"And why you are so desperate to grow-up?"

"It's personal, but here we are talking about you...and Twi? Can I ask you how you managed to gain those info about him? Or do I have to fear the answer?"

"I-I 'observed' him while he helped me and the others...and took notes." the Unicorn answered looking down at her hooves in great interest.

"You...you stalked him?" Spike asked with wide eyes.

"I prefer the term ' _data gathering'_. Stalking sounds kind of bad." she answered with a weak chuckle.

"You do know that he is a ninja, right? That he was used to fight against ambushes AND at sensing people trying to sneak on him?"

"..."

"...Twi?"

"Horse-feathers." Twilight muttered with a wince.

"Yep! Horse-feathers indeed! You may have even burned any chance you had with him by just doing that!" the dragon said shocked.

"But I do like him! I just want him to see me as somepony worth dating!" she answered with a tone bordering on the whining.

"Listen. Burn everything, and forget everything you wrote, because I know you memorized everything just in case something like this happened."

"And?"

"And talk to him, talk and get to know him like a normal pony would, do not try to use tricks to conquer him or treat him like something to study...he is not a specimen or a book to decipher."

"And what if he doesn't like me like that? What if he doesn't like the real Twilight Sparkle?" she asked back with narrowed eyes.

"Until you try you won't know it, I find you a wonderful mare, I am sure he will be yours if you try hard enough!"

"You are biased, you like me too much!" Twilight answered smirking.

"I assure you that I can be very objective when I want to; now if you excuse me, I need to take a shower...and can I take the rest of the day free?" he said smugly before blushing shyly.

"Why? Going somewhere?"

"I have someone to meet,"

"Who?" the Unicorn inquired curiously.

"It's a very important somepony, but do not ask me more or I WILL tell Maelstrom about your ' _Data Gathering'_ if he doesn't already know about that," Spike answered.

" _EEEEEP!_ You wouldn't dare!" Twilight said horrified.

"Yes, I will! So? Can I go?" the small dragon asked with a superior smirk.

"The Prince taught you that, right? You never used black-mailing before!" she hissed angrily.

"I am the student of a Shinobi, for us no move is too dirty or wrong if we have a mission! And I have a very important one." Spike answered.

" _Tch!_ So be it, but you will return here before dinner, you are still young enough for me to give orders to and ground and even spank if you disobey!" the Unicorn answered.

"Y-You wouldn't dare! I am a dragon! We don't get spanked! We are too awesome for that!" he said in horror.

"My house, my rules!"

"FINE! Have it your way..." he muttered while marching towards the bathroom, trying to think about his meeting with Rarity in her Boutique to help his mood, otherwise she won't let him help her with her costumers.

Once saw the small dragon leave Twilight destroyed everything she had on the Prince in a flash of Magic before looking at herself in the mirror with a sigh.

"A boorish book-worm...would he like all this?" she asked aloud while passing an hoof on her mane sighing.

"Let's try, if I don't try I will never know...I am going out, Spike! Remember to close the door when you leave!" the Unicorn said to herself before leaving her house, almost bumping into Applejack on her way to Sugarcube Corner.

" _It's me or there is something different about AJ?_ " she thought, noticing how the farm-mare seemed different than usual, almost ' _polished'_ in her way of walking or holding herself, as if she was a mare on a mission.

"You okay, AJ?" she asked.

"Oh? Ah, sugarcube! Eeyup! Got my eyes on a stallion and decided to see if Ah could get his attention! So Ah asked Granny about some tips, and got maself some help in how to catch a boy's heart," she answered smirking.

"That's good to hear! It was about time you got your eyes on somepony! I am happy for you," Twilight said smiling.

"Eeh! That's way soon tha say! Ah still need to talk to him, but Bloom likes him too just like tha rest of the family, so that's a good start if Ah can say...I just-a need to see if he feels the same," AJ answered chuckling.

"I am sure he will like you, you are a cool mare, even if not all girly-girly!" the Unicorn answered.

"Eh! Ah'll take that as a compliment when you say that I am not all up-tight as others like Rarity...now sorry but Ah need to go! Still got lotsa things to do so to have tomorrow free and chase ma stallion down and talk to him, see ya around?" AJ asked.

"Of course! I won't hold you then, and good luck with your stallion!" Twilight said nodding while watching the other trot rapidly away.

"...Oh! I didn't ask who he was...probably a farm-pony? One of the soldiers? Aaah! It doesn't matter, it's not my business." she muttered with a shrug before moving towards her destination and ignoring Pinkie Pie speeding past her with a big bundle on her bag muttering something about Maelstrom to herself.

"Now that I think about it...Princess Celestia said she would have helped me by distracting Princess Luna so to let me talk to Maelstrom without his mother discovering me, I wonder how she is doing it..."

 **Meanwhile – With Celestia and Luna -**

The two Alicorn sisters were at the moment locked in a fierce war of glares, all because Celestia had started her own part of ' _The_ _Plan'_ (with capital letters, mind you.) to have her dearest student Twilight win her nephew's heart and become, to the Sun Princess' humble opinion, the cutest couple ever seen...and dare she say it? She already had the shirts with " _TWIMAEL_ FOREVER!" already prepared for herself to wear so to celebrate her victory...

If only her sister was not so darn stubborn!

"I don't understand why do you want to take over the lessons in Magic MY SON is taking with me...what are you planning?" Luna asked with narrowed eyes.

"Can't I spend some time with him? I am still trying to re-build the ' _bridge'_ between me and him, and I too am not push-over when it comes to Magic, on the contrary, I might even say to have a thousand year advantage as I kept studying while you were...indisposed," the other replied nonchalantly.

"And what about your other student...Miss Twilight? Are you forgetting about her? Or proposing an exchange?"

"I can't see why I can't have two students, why? They may even study together and help each other during the lessons!"

"Study...together?!" Luna said with a tone bordering on the shrilly.

Study together would mean leave her pure son alone, in a room with a girl, and since he was such a gentle soul he would chat amicably with her, but in turn that would leave him open for her to try and sink her dirty fangs on him! And kiss him! And...and...

 **Luna's mind theater -**

The dimly-lighted, and almost romantic-looking room, was filled by books while at the only table of the room was sitting Maelstrom and Twilight Sparkle with the mare inching always closer while shamelessly fluttering her eyelashes at him before STEALING a kiss!

Because a **dirty mare** like her can only do that to poor, _studly,_ innocent stallions to gain their attention!

" _No! We can't!_ " the poor Alicorn would say in hurt.

" _Why not?_ " the **EVIL, dirty mare** would answer before kissing him again.

" _Because that would upset my dearest mother! Such a wonderful, beautiful, smart, just, gorgeous, loyal, generous and powerful mare should not be_ _shamed_ _by_ _m_ _e_ _having_ _Lust-filled thoughts!"_ Maelstrom would then answer with his Angelic Halo of purity shining brightly in Love for his dearest mother.

" _She wouldn't know if neither me or you_ _w_ _ill_ _say a thing...she may even be happy for this!_ "the **ugly, evil, dirty mare** would answer leaning closer.

" _H-happy?_ " the Innocence made pony would stutter scandalized.

" _Yes, happy! Don't you want to give her tons of grand-children to spoil?_ " at this point the **corrupting, ugly, evil, dirty mare** would push ' _The_ _Embodiment of Studliness'_ (AKA Maelstrom) on the floor to straddle him.

" _But-but that was supposed to happen only when my Beautiful, Perfect, Incomparable_ _M_ _other w_ _ill_ _deem it okay!_ "

Which is to say ' _When Hell freeze_ _s_ _over and turn_ _s_ _into a skiing resort_ '.

" _What she doesn't know...won't hurt her..._ " once said that, the **perverted, corrupting, ugly, evil, dirty mare** would then shamelessly have her **back-stabbing, perverted, corrupting, ugly, evil, dirty** way with her poor, innocent son and mate with him on the dirty floor, surely the most unromantic place ever for mating because only an **ignorant, back-stabbing, perverted, corrupting, ugly, evil, dirty mare** would do that!

" _Oh, Maelstrom!"_

" _Oh! Twilight!"_

 **Real world -**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Luna bellowed in a fit of ungodly fury.

"NEVER! You will never give that mare the opening to corrupt my baby!" she then said.

"What?! NO! I just want to spend some time with my nephew!" Celestia said immediately, trying to cover the fact that she was planning just _that_ (minus the 'corrupting') to help her student.

"Some time...IIIH! I KNEW IT! You are trying to seduce my sweet Maelstrom yourself so to win back his affection!" Luna screamed in horror, her mind theater replaying the former scene only with Celestia in Twilight's place.

"Oh goodness gracious! Now you are exaggerating!" the Sun Alicorn answered scandalized.

"WHAT!? Are you angry he is no falling all over himself to court you? YOU ARE HIS AUNT! MY SISTER! You can't harass him with that humongous flank of yours! Not only because that would be incest, but because you are also way too old!"

"WHAT?! I'll have you know that my flank, dear sister, is not humongous but perfectly proportionate and soft! Sonnets had been written about it and artists went mad trying to talk me into letting them reproduce it in marble or others to paint it on canvas!...and I am not into incest, I just want to reconnect with my nephew," Celestia answered indignant and adding her last bit almost as an after-thought, but she was proud of her beauty ( _Fruit of thousands of years of traumatizing working-out and diets_ ) and not even her sister will be free to belittle it!

"Stop telling lies! And stay away from him! I will protect him from you and any other mare that will try to take him away!" Luna bellowed in answer.

"You can't protect him forever..." Celestia muttered with narrowed eyes.

"AH-HA! Then thou admit thy sin and wish to feast on my son's virtue! MONGREL! CULVERT! FELON!" Luna said with a booming voice filled by anger, falling back into medieval 'Ye _Olde Canterlot'_ dialect and insults from rage alone.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that!" the Sun Alicorn answered with wide eyes, unfortunately her angry blush went dramatically misunderstood by the other mare.

"CELESTIAAAAAAAA!" Luna roared pouncing on her sister while burning in pure **Maternal Fury**.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a lone scream of panic shook the Royal Castle as a clearly blood-thirsty Moon Alicorn chased the Sun Princess through the whole palace throwing the poor guards in her way against walls or out of the windows as she refused to stop for nothing, walls and closed doors comprised.

Luckily Luna's son was safe in the Wonderbolts training camp! Far and far away from any corrupting mare and still single! The last thing the Moon Alicorn needed was him being victim of something pervert!

 **At the same time – Wonderbolts Training Camp – showers -  
(Adult content, You have no idea how hard is for me to write this, sorry for quality)**

Spitfire was angrily marching towards the showers cabin to clean herself from the mud that was covering her from head to tail; all courtesy of Rainbow Dash and her prank, a rather ingenious time-delayed catapult loaded with the stuff and prepared so to spring when the rainbow-maned mare had an iron-clad alibi.

"I know it was her, that satisfied smirk was a dead give-away...that...that insufferable filly in a mare's body!" she muttered with a sneer.

For a week she had tried to win herself a colt-friend the "Good Way" by just being nice, supportive and playing on her strengths, when that failed she moved through a more _dirty_ tactic, like openly challenging Dash to a 'friendly' flight around the camp, so to try and show her talent...the thing ended in a draw much to her surprise, so that too was a failure.

Then she had tried to have Soarin and Fleetfoot play diversion by presenting Dash to the others so to leave her alone with the Prince, but while that part worked as the happy squeals of the mare could be clearly heard, her prized stallion was still adamant in preferring Dash to Spitfire.

"At least I know he is faithful...if only to the _wrong_ mare," she muttered sighing, as soon as that plan too went discovered Dash had started pranking her back, and the Captain of the Wonderbolts could still not demonstrate that it was all the rainbow-maned Unicorn's doing as she suspected.

"And today he will leave! This whole plan was a complete failure! A waste of time, a-"

"Ooooh!" a suffuse moan in that moment caught her attention snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What the..." Spitfire muttered leaning silently to the high windows finding them obscured if not for a very small opening, as soon as she peeked inside though her eyes flew wide pèen and her jaw gently dropped in shock.

She was watching as her beloved target and the mare standing in her way were lying on the floor under the warm water filling the room with a thin mist; the Prince had discarded his coat and suit leaving his muscles perfectly visible even if his head was now resting, for some reason unknown to Spitfire, between Dash' back-legs giving her his back.

The problem though was what Dash herself was doing, which was bobbing her head back and forth as possessed while suckling in greed on his... _second horn_ , coating it in saliva with sloppy kisses or slowly licking it from bottom to top.

Maelstrom too was not sparing her as he was doing the same to her with outrageous slurping noises and grunts as he was diving his tongue as deep as he could inside her and forcing Dash to briefly interrupt her licking in order to bite down her own moans.

"N-No way!" Spitfire whispered shocked, almost shrieking when Dash' eyes fell on her, but instead of looking scared at being discovered doing those things she locked eyes with the Wonderbolt Captain and smirked (quite the feat with how much the stallion's shaft was obscenely stretching her own lips) and once took the whole thing in her mouth and throat without breaking eye-contact she gave Spitfire a wink and...

 _ **SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!**_

Produced the loudest, dirtiest and wettest sucking sound Spitfire had ever heard while the rainbow-maned mare's cheeks caved-in by the strength of the suction as she slowly retracted her head from the stallion's rod.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIT!" the Prince howled as his hips bucked forward in several wild jerks.

"Ah!" the spying mare could only watch in awe as Dash's cheeks rapidly puffed-out and her eyes went wide.

"Oooh...Oooh...I think...I think you sucked out one of my balls with that..." Maelstrom muttered with a weak chuckle while the remaining strands of his release fell on her face once she removed her mouth from his shaft.

But the mare was not answering, too taken by smugly showing to the flustered Wonderbolt the content of her over-flowing maw in all its thick pearly-white glory before making a show of gulping everything down in a single movement making her throat bulge for an instant.

"Now it's your turn, use that tongue trick on me..." Dash ordered while literally sitting on his face and still looking at Spitfire in the eyes.

"As you wish..." the Wonderbolt heard him say before focusing enough to light-up his horn until, to the mare shock, and quite arousal, he had then unfolded a tongue clearly double the normal length if not triple and way thicker than before.

Done that she saw him dive with bestial hunger on Dash snatch and penetrate her until his mouth closed around her lower opening, making her go cross-eyed and start trashing violently, tearing an high-pitched scream of ecstasy after another from the mare's throat in rapid succession.

"YES! THERE! THEEEEEERE!" Dash screamed while lightly bouncing on the Prince's face, her vacant expression and tongue falling limp from her lips speaking volumes of her pleasure, but nothing had prepared Spitfire for the thoroughly ' _Broken'_ expression Dash soon took when Maelstrom switched and started spearing the girl's butt-hole with his tongue, making the mare shake wildly as if in a seizure as a new orgasm teared her mind to shreds.

"I _Lub ryuu...I Lub ryuuu!_ " the dazed mare kept repeating as her mouth closed once again on the throbbing shaft of the Alicorn, distorting her words even more than her lust-clouded mind already was.

" _Meh duhh._ " he replied before giving a soft bite to the inner side to Dash' ass, making her howl in what must have been an earth-shattering orgasm soon followed by a new awe-inspiring explosion from the stallion's rod as she could no longer focus enough to suck on it, showering the rainbow-maned mare in a thick layer of white as she did the same to the Prince's face; both then collapsing on the tiled floor to catch their breath.

"This...this will need to suffice...for now..." Dash muttered weakly as she kissed tenderly the head of the still-hard member of her lover, shocking Spitfire with its staying still up and proud.

"Okay...okay, I can live with that...for now." he answered grinning while taking huge gulps of air.

"What was that?!" Spitfire asked barging inside the shower room.

"WHAT?! You saw us?" the Prince asked horrified.

"It's called ' _sixty-nine',_ buddy! We were _eating-out_ each other," Dash replied smugly.

"So you are together...you know what that means..." the Wonderbolt said with a smug grin.

"Will you really step so low?" the rainbow-maned mare said with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want, Spitfire?" Maelstrom asked.

"Oh! That's simple...you." the other answered.

"Why?"

"Because you won against me and refused my advances. No-pony refuses me, it can't be done."

"And you want to base a relationship on that?" Dash said with a raised eyebrow.

"What else then? We are similar, Dash! both of us love to excel, both want to be the absolute best and plainly refuse to be the worst; we both love to push ourselves to the max and can't accept a no for an answer...I am just sure I can do a better job at loving him," Spitfire answered.

"Listen well then! He-" Dash was about to say before a rust-red wing moved in front of her face.

"I don't want you, Spitfire. I like Dash because in numerous ways we are alike, but she has not that attitude you are showing right now, you are ready to use what? Black-mailing to have me leave Dash? You are ready to destroy her reputation just to _force_ me to leave her? What will you do, mount a scandal on that?" the Prince asked with narrowed eyes and a growl in his voice.

"I will if I have to, chose: Dash and the ruin of both your lives...or me?"

"...Disgusting, I was born a prince, I grew-up as a nobody and I can tell you that I would not trade a title for the girl I love, I can easily renounce to being a so-called ' _noble'_ to stay with her, I know how to survive with the bare minimum." he answered with a sneer.

"But what about Dash? Do you think she can do the same? Ruining every chance to be famous? To never be recognized as the "coolest flier ever"? To lose her job in Ponyville just for you? All to preserve her weak love for y-" Spitfire said.

"Yes, darn it!" the mare answered immediately.

"Wha...what did you say?"

"I said yes, I will stay with him, now and forever. Even if we'll need to run away and change names, I will do it in an instant and never regret it," Dash answered with narrowed eyes.

"Dash..." Maelstrom muttered in mild surprise.

"Shocked you too, eh? I surprised myself as well...but I started thinking about it, and I found myself hating losing you more than losing some honour...you and my friends are just too important," she answered nuzzling his neck with a little sigh.

"I love you...ya crazy mare," he said chuckling.

"Love you too, ya knuckle-headed stallion," she answered.

"...so that's it, eh? You prefer staying together..." Spitfire said.

"Yep, do your worst, I'll protect her." the Prince answered while covering Dash with his wings to empathize the answer.

"And so will I. I'll protect him, no matter what." the Element of Loyalty added.

" _Sigh!_...I envy you, Rainbow Dash...I really do, you got a colt-friend ready to drop everything just for you. I am still gonna say that it's a waste for him to stay with you, but I recognize a losing battle when I see one; just see to make him happy, because if you dare break his heart I'll break your wings and THEN swoop in to take him with me," the Wonderbolt Captain said with a defeated sigh.

"So no black-mailing?" Dash asked surprised.

"To gain what? Burn any chance for me to conquer him in case you buck-up everything? Not a chance! I tried to see if you were really committed, now I'll just wait for the first sign of weakness to pounce," Spitfire answered smirking.

"Kinda cruel as an answer..." Maelstrom answered.

"Women with strong Will are like this, we don't back down graciously...we wait in the shadows for the right moment to save the clueless male from the hooves of our rival," the mare answered.

"As if!" Dash growled.

"Then watch out," the other said.

" **You know? This must be how that Uchiha brat felt when Sakura and Ino were still young and fighting for him...** " Kurama said interested.

" _That is not helping, furball._ " the Prince thought in answer.

"Huhuhu! By the way, I still want to get paid for my silence on your dirty deed," Spitfire said with a predatory glint in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Dash asked with narrowed eyes.

"Some eating-out...I am kind of curious about how that feels like, you seemed to enjoy it quite a lot," she answered.

"OVER MY UNCONSCIOUS BODY!" Dash roared.

"What? Afraid that he will prefer my ' _taste'_ over yours? Are we lacking self-esteem, Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire taunted grinning.

" _Pfhe!_ Last week he kept licking me for eight hours straight! I have nothing to fear!" the rainbow-maned mare said sneering.

"Eight hours? That's a lot,"

"I was too out of it after the first three hours to properly count, but I won't certainly deny him his favourite _drink_ just because my brain turns to mush," the other said smugly.

"I still pretend my silence to be paid...or you really are afraid?"

"So be it! But this is a one-time deal!" Dash answered.

"Oh, it's okay...how good may it be after all? It's just some licking, it's surely you the one with a very poor pleasure threshold."

"Eh! Get ready to eat those words back...Maelstrom?"

"Uh? W-what?" the Prince said as he snapped back from his talking with Kurama.

"Is he okay?" Spitfire asked.

"That's not important...Follow me," Dash answered dragging both back inside the shower room.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"I'll explain later, now please trust me and do as I say..."

 **One hour later – Wonderbolt Camp – with Soarin and Fleetfoot -**

"Where do you think she is?" Fleetfoot asked.

"Spitfire? Probably cleaning herself after Dash' new prank," Soarin answered shrugging.

"You think it was her?"

"Considering how competitive the two are, and how much our Captain had tried to stay alone with Prince Maelstrom...I guess Dash could be a good suspect, especially if that mare too tried to get closer to him with the excuse of his spending the week here,"

"So you think he and Dash are together?" Fleetfoor asked.

"Nah! He is Princess Luna's son...if he was in a relationship everypony would have known," Soarin answered.

"Then what do you-"

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!" a deafening scream of ungodly pleasure echoed in the whole camp, scaring everyone present and making more than one cadet crash against each other with the distraction.

"That was Spitfire!" Fleetfoot said shocked.

"It came from the showers!" Soarin added as both hurried towards the source of the scream and missing completely the two trails of light, one rainbow-coloured and the other golden, as both hurriedly left the area to fly towards Canterlot at max speed.

 **With Dash -**

"Gotta split, I'll return to the Castle!" the Maelstrom said worriedly.

"Did I scream like that the first time?" Dash asked with wide eyes.

"No, just a little stronger than that...see you tomorrow?" he answered.

"Better the day after, after this incident...better play it safe." she answered.

"Okay!" he said.

"... _Sigh!_ Why certain rules have to exist? It would be so much easier staying with him otherwise," she muttered while watching him move towards Canterlot gaining speed in his flying.

Sooner than expected the Pegasus mare had landed in front of Carousel Boutique, noticing to her surprise the sign with ' _Closed'_ on the door and a red-and-blue handkerchief tied to the handle.

"Ouch! That's Rarity's signal for ' _I had an horrible date and I need comforting...and buckets of low-fat chocolate ice-cream.'_ maybe the others are already inside." she said with a groan as she moved to knock on the door with the accorded ' _code'_ to gain entrance.

Really, that mare was reading too many romance novels and spy stories for her own good...

"Come in, we are already going through the sixth box of tissues," Twilight said opening the door.

"Eh! That must have been a bad one then,"

Once entered the boutique the loud sobbing was clearly heard, making both sighing mares join the others plus Spike in the back where the fashionista was sitting on a puff crying her eyes out while blubbering about her latest failure in dates, the fact that Spike was holding one of her hooves while massaging her back was met with a shrug from Twilight to answer Dash' surprised look.

"It was- _Sigh!_ \- all perfect! I-I-I- _Hic!-_ I was even wearing my special-occasion dress...and he didn't even show-up!" Rarity said with a despaired tone broken by sobs and hiccups.

"It's all okay, we are here." Spike muttered while presenting her a new tissue and patting her back.

"Thank you...but the worst part was when I DID find him..." the mare said with a small grateful smile before melting back into fat tears.

"What happened?" AJ asked while tearing away with some effort the third box of ice-cream from the Unicorn's hooves before she could devour that as well.

"He...He..." the Unicorn tried said before erupting into a wailing of pure sorrow as she hugged the closest living being she could find to death, in this case Spike.

"H-H-Help! H-Help!" the small dragon groaned weakly as his ribs were giving-out subtle cracking sounds while his face had instantly turned blue, that was definitely an hug he was NOT enjoying.

"Sweetie? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Pinkie said while literally using a crowbar to free Spike from the deadly embrace.

"HE WAS CLOPPING WITH ONE OF THE WAITRESSES IN THE BATHROOM! It was not mating, just...just two animals giving-in to Lust! DURING OUR DATE!" Rarity bellowed before returning to crush Spike ribs and spine in her hug, the small dragon only accepting in virtue of both Love and the force of Will to not die in such an idiotic way.

"Ouch! What an idiot..." Dash muttered with a wince.

"Not an idiot...I'll take a page from the Prince, and call him an asshole! good manners be damned, he was having his way in a bathroom with a stranger while his " _marefriend"_ was waiting like an idiot at the table! he didn't even admit to be wrong when I questioned him, he said that he was tired of waiting!" Rarity answered with a loath-full expression.

"Tired of waiting? Wasn't that your second date? He was tired of waiting after a single month?" Twilight asked taken aback by the reason.

"Yeah...I was making him suffer apparently," the other answered bitterly.

That resulted in a chorus of snorts to accompany the sneer on pretty much all of the _Mare 6_ faces, although Fluttershy's one was still the weaker one out of her all-too-nice personality.

"It's okay, I am used to it by now; what is another failure in dating after a dozen? I may even write a book: ' _the complete guide to how to choose the wrong stallion',_ at least others won't suffer as I do..." the pale unicorn said sighing.

"There must be someone out there that will treat you well," Spike offered.

"Dear Spikey-wakey...I would love to have the same amount of Hope you have, but I am starting to believe that there is not a single pony good enough for me...but thank you for your words." she answered with a gentle smile, giggling at his blush once kissed his forehead.

"But enough talking about me! If I keep talking about that idiot I will end-up hunting him down to shove his horn where the sun doesn't shine...AJ? What's this thing about you courting a stallion?" she then said finally showing a more happy expression.

"Ugh! Ya heard about tha'? A mare can't keep a secret in here, eh?" the Farm-mare groaned in disbelief.

"Not when it is such a _tasty_ little news as you getting your heart stolen by somepony! Who is he? Come oooon! Tells us!" Rarity said grabbing the sides of her puff to drag it closer to the earth pony.

"Ah...Ah don't think this' the place tha talk about it..." AJ answered nervous.

"Come on!" Pinkie said with an exaggerated whine.

"We can keep a secret...and make sure Rarity does keep her mouth shut!" Dash added grinning.

"HOY!"

"Ah don't wanna..." the mare muttered weakly.

"SPILL! SPILL! SPILL! SPILL! SPILL!" the other girls plus Spike chanted as one with wide smiles.

"SHUCKS! Okay-okay!...It's Maelstrom I'm talking 'bout." AJ admitted.

"SPILL! SPI-WHAT!?" the others yelled.

"The Prince...Ah like him, 'kay?" the farm mare repeated with an huff.

"But I like him!" Pinkie answered indignant.

"You too?!" Twilight said shocked.

"...Me too...sorry if I like the same pony as you all." Fluttershy admitted with her weakest voice yet.

Meanwhile this ' _horrific'_ series of revelations was taking place Dash was trying her best at keeping quiet and trying to blend in with the background and not be noticed, trying to also understand how this happened, until she asked.

"How this happened?"

"He keeps helping me at the Acres, he never whines and is an hard worker...Bloom too likes him as a big brother, I don't know how to explain this...Ah just like him," AJ answered.

"...Gentle, good-hearted..."

"He doesn't judge me for my love of books or Magic..."

"He loves to cook, laugh and play pranks,"

" _Sigh!_ I swear, just because I got to know him enough, otherwise I would think that he purposely seduced you all. Explaining to him that you four like him will probably shock him pretty badly though, I don't envy the pour soul tasked with that." Rarity said with a sigh of dismay.

"What about you?" Dash asked, momentarily stopping biting her tongue to not admit a thing about her relationship.

"I enjoy his company, he is nice pony to chat with and way too good at listening to be real, and Sweetie too seems to like her ' _Big Brother Mael'_...he can help with my dresses thanks to his techniques as he can take the appearances of other ponies so I can deal with various body types and fur colours...but other than that? Meh, I would love to have him as a Big Brother myself, even just to not always be the Big Sister, but also because he has a nice attitude...but nothing romantic, he is just not what I am looking for in a man," she answered shrugging with no-one noticing Spike sighing in relief.

"A pity he is already in a relationship," Dash said bitterly to herself, shocked to hear the others gasp.

"He already has somepony? Who?" AJ asked with wide eyes.

"I am afraid I don't know for certain..." Dash answered immediately while berating herself for her slip of the tongue.

"THE SPA TWINS!" Pinkie said shocked.

"Who?" Twilight asked.

"Those two mares that own the Spa Resort, he and Luna always go there, he told me himself...probably he is seeing one? Or even both!" the pink mare answered.

"What about Vinyl Scratch? He is a great fan of her music...maybe he managed to court her," Rarity, ever the Gossip Queen, added with narrowed eyes.

"Nnnhg!" the rainbow-maned girl of the group groaned as she could feel her anger rising at each new name added to the possible list, and between the stress of the girl's admittance, the name of some suitors AND the whole hiding the relationship was causing her patience to get eroded to nothing.

"What about one of the Night Guards? Maybe Luna herself presented one of them to him," Spike said shrugging.

That did it, with a roar worthy of an Ursa Major Dash got to her feet and stomped down with enough strength to crack one of the tiles, silencing the whole room in an instant.

"No he is mine! MINE! MINE! MINE! He is not seeing Twins, or guards, or Musicians! HE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE! I am his mare-friend and not you or any of those dirty hussies will have him as long as I breath! NEVER!" she yelled in blind rage, panting hard as soon as she stopped screaming before collapsing back on her seat.

"WHAT?!" Once again the whole group of mares and dragon yelled the same question at the same time, this time though focusing their eyes on the still angry Pegasus.

"I have been seeing Maelstrom for some time now, I didn't want to say anything to not cause issues with anypony that might like him or drawing attention to myself for dating the Prince; so I asked him to keep the thing hidden and he gently agreed, even if by his own admission he doesn't care about gossip...only that we love each other...that's why I like him, he just doesn't care about what people say and focus only on me..." Dash explained with a small, fond smile.

"Darn it...well, at least one of us is happy...Ah can still see if Ah can find somepony else, congratulations." AJ muttered with an empty smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Okey-dokey...I guess I'll look elsewhere for a coltfriend," Pinkie Pie added unconvinced.

"Sorry, I'll stay away then." Fluttershy said with a small nod.

"... _The Law of Refusal..._ that's what you are afraid of." Twilight said with narrowed eyes making Dash gasp.

"H-How do you know?!" the mare asked with wide eyes.

"I remember you that I was Top of the Class when in school and then got tutored by Celestia herself." the purple Unicorn answered.

"What's that Law, Twi?" AJ asked curious.

"The _'_ _Law of Refusal_ _'_ is an old law that never got removed from the books that states that a mare openly presenting her colt-friend to the population can be " _challenged_ " by other mares in case they deem her " _unworthy_ " of the stallion, noble families used to evade the issue by having Marriage Contracts signed as soon as heirs were born so to not have rival families intrude in the alliance the others wished to gain from the marriage," she answered.

"But...that's completely barbaric!" Rarity said horrified.

"It's an old law born during Discord's rule, it all happened because the Chaos entity, before being petrified, turned most of the population and newborns into mares as a last " _prank_ " and so unbalancing the ratio male-female for years to come, forcing the newly crowned Luna and Celestia to somehow help repopulating with strong off-spring in the hopes to have more males in the future..." Twilight said.

"It doesn't make much sense, Twi." Spike said uncertain.

"We are talking about something happening in the old times, thousands of years ago and even before Maelstrom's own birth; at the time they believed that " _Studs_ " had more possibility to produce males than "Normal" stallions, so the Law was created in the hope to have more males being born."

"And how does that law works?" Fluttershy asked.

"...If the mare that is in the relationship win the challenge she can freely stay with her beloved until the next challenge, but if she loses she has to concede to the challenger the permission to " _use_ " the stallion until pregnancy comes, like that there would be enough mating to cover the lack of males..." Dash answered with a strained sigh.

"Not everypony knows about that...how do YOU know that the Law exists?" Twilight asked.

"I was born from one of those challenges, my ' _mother'_ won and got to sleep with the stallion she fancied before he got married...I was the ' _accident'_ that resulted from that. My ' _father'_ married explained it to me along giving me his excuses about the whole reason behind the fact that I was born...I prefer keeping distance from the three of them, but I do exchange some polite letters with the stallion, since we are both victims in this we try to console each-other," She answered.

"What about your mother?"

"I prefer to stay as far-away from her as possible, but she admitted she wasn't expecting me to be born, they had apparently an accord for a single night whatever pregnancy came or not...and the contraceptive herbs failed, so here I am...after that I just washed my hooves of her and moved here," Dash answered.

"And that other mare?"

"Never interacted with her, probably she thinks I am a reminder of her husband cheating since the Law is basically an invitation to cheating...I don't actually care about her,"

"So you are afraid to have Maelstrom fall for another mare that would challenge you because it would let him open to be courted by others with him unable to refuse." Twilight said.

"An useless fear, he doesn't seem to be the pony that gets swayed by another mare while in a relationship...that is, if somepony else other than Twilight and you know about the Law, and I don't think that it is of public knowledge." Rarity said with an uncaring wave of her hoof.

"It only takes ONE girl to try it, then the various Gossip Mongers of Equestria will make sure to spread the word, then it will be open season on him...and unless I marry him nor me or him will be able to refuse the challenges, and I don't want to ' _trap him'_ just for the sake of keeping him all to myself," Dash answered sighing.

"The Law doesn't states a thing about fellow ' _mates'_ interfering, if one gets Challenged, the others can jump in as it would be a challenge to the ' _Group'_ instead of the single mare," Twilight said with a calculative expression.

"Group? What group?" Dash asked.

"I don't know the others, but I am not backing down for him, but I won't either ruin my friendship with you or Maelstrom...so I am proposing an alliance, in exchange of an occasion to date him and stay with him I'll help you in each Challenge...and you'll do the same for me when someone will dispute MY staying with him," the Unicorn answered.

"AND YOU WANT ME TO SHARE HIM?!" Dash roared as she moved at an inch of Twilight's face.

"...Yes." the other answered after taking a short breath to steel her nerves.

"NO!"

"I like him and just want to know him better,"

"Then you should have woke-up sooner, he is with me now." the rainbow-maned Pegasus answered.

"You have to admit that her idea does have some merits," Rarity said calmly.

"LIKE WHAT!? Letting the first passing-by steal him from me? Even for just a night? He can't refuse and Luna herself will blame ME for it because I was not strong enough to win the Challenge!"

"Then accept Twilight's suggestion, she is just asking for the permission to date him in exchange of her help against any mare that may try to step in your way...that if Princess Luna herself won't turn them into minced meat as soon as they utter the words ' _I challenge you, Dash, for...'_ while looking at her son," the fashionista answered unconcerned.

"...And what if he falls for her? I am not girly, I am not that shy cute or even uber smart...I am just me..." Dash said weakly.

"And he likes that ' _just me'_ just fine...but I fear telling him would be a terrible idea," Rarity answered.

"Why?"

"He is very faithful and Loyal, so much that I am surprised HE is not the Element of Loyalty, telling him that you agreed to have him 'date' another girl would break his trust in you, that is if he doesn't do something foolish because he knows about that Law of Refusal thing."

"That he would do, he likes to do foolish things!" Pinkie said giggling.

"I am not trying to steal him away from you...but I do like him, I just want to know how it feels to go on dates, and he shouldn't be as bad as the ones Rarity had already met...please?" Twilight asked.

"Why? Can't I have a colt-friend for myself without people interfering? Why do I have to watch my back just because he is a prince?" the girl asked with a sob.

"Please, we can defend him together...if he is not interested then I will step-back, but if I don't try I won't know if there can be something..."

"And you wish to see him feel something for you as well?"

"...yes."

"Listen...let's tell him that we know about you two being together, BUT! We will then tell him that AJ, Shy, Pinkie and Twi need some ' _practice'_ in how dates work, like that he will (hopefully) treat themas he would as if going out with them, and the girls will have their occasion to shine and know him better," Rarity offered.

"And if he discovers to have feelings for them as well? Wouldn't that hurt him?" Dash asked with narrowed eyes.

"In that case we will then inform him about the Law and explain to him what we are doing...then it's either him getting pretty mad at us or accept the thing as an inevitable thing to protect you and him and your relationship,"

"I don't like this..."

"Dashie...please? He knows that I love to play but can see beyond that, he doesn't believe that I am crazy or something like the other ponies, please?" Pinkie asked.

"He never question my shyness or my preference for staying with animals..."

"You others too?" Dash said shocked.

"Come on...I am not one of those up-tidy missuses from big cities...Ah prefer to get dirty and work hard and he likes to spend time with me all the same...please?" AJ added.

"I don't want to..." Dash muttered before the other four hugged her.

"Please?" Twilight asked again.

"...he will leave me if he talks with another mare!"

"No he won't, you think he never got offered the chance to see one of the daughters of a minor noble family? I even heard from Celestia that an offer came even from all the way to Saddle Arabia...and he refused. You have nothing to worry from outsiders," Twilight answered.

"And from you?"

"IF something do happen, we will deal with it together...as friends," she answered.

"Ah promise to explain that Ah don't mind as long as you are still with him and me, sugarcube," AJ added.

"Yup! And if its me, I'll make sure to have a three-way party for the three of us! No-pony is left behind!" Pinkie said.

"...he never gets tired...he would be too much for a single girl..." Shy muttered.

"What?!"

"I-I-I mean...I would never separate you two if he chose me..." the blushing shy pony said immediately.

"Promise?" Dash asked.

"Promise," the other four said as one.

No-one noticed a small dragon stealthily leaving the room to write a letter to a certain Alicorn.

 **Canterlot – Castel – Gardens – one hour later -**

Maelstrom was looking with narrowed eyes the strange statue that should have been holding the chaotic entity known as Discord that was starting to show several deep cracks on its whole surface.

"This is no good, Mother Luna and Celestia still can't find a way to reinforce the seal nor understand why this is happening...can it be that my **Sage Training** is causing this? The flow of Natural Energy may be interfering with the spell..." he muttered.

His musing got interrupted by the _Puff!_ Sound of a Toad reverse-summoning herself near him bringing Spike in the gardens.

"It's a nice method of transportation at least," the small dragon said.

"You asked for a meeting and used the delivery spell Celestia usually uses to send messages to Twilight, but why you asked for a summon of mine to be dropped where you were and then recalled back here? I could have come there myself," the Prince asked curious.

"The less you are around Ponyville at the moment the better," Spike admitted sighing.

"Uh? What's happening?" he asked.

What followed was a full re-telling of the girls' meeting, the admission on Dash' side and the whole Law of Refusal explanation along Twilight and Rarity's plan regarding Maelstrom and the girls.

"The Law of Refusal? Why Dash fears it if it's been erased from the books as soon as Luna returned into being a Princess?" the Alicorn asked with wide eyes.

"It's no longer valid?!" Spike yelled in disbelief.

"You really think that Princess Luna, my mother and probably the most over-protective mother in the history of the whole Universe would leave something like that standing if it could even just barely affect me? Sure she covered it with the notion of it being a barbaric law that should have stopped existing years ago, but everyone, everypony, knows that I was the main reason because she was adamant in dismantling it," Maelstrom answered.

"Oh...damn..." Spike muttered.

"I am rubbing off on you," the other said with a faint chuckle.

"We dragons can get away with it...can I still ask you to give the others a chance?"

"Why?"

"Dash is not happy of course...but Twilight is so damn focused in dating you; she never showed that much interest in anything that was not a book or something related to it...but then the others came in, and she started enjoying life so much, then there is you and her first crush on a pony instead of a lesson...can I ask you to go on with their plan? Only just to show to Twi that there are other things to life...and if you and her discover that there can be something between you and her, then I am even happier...as long as you treat her well of course," Spike answered.

"And what about Dash? Are you asking me to break-up with her? Because it's not happening!" the other said growling.

"NO! I just...I just want Twilight to be happy, try and know her as you would with a mare-friend, I am not saying you should love her, but to see if there can be something between you and her...and Dash,"

"I'll talk to Dash myself, if she doesn't want then I won't...I can't lose her," Maelstrom answered as he opened his wings wide.

"Hop on my back, we are flying to Ponyville to meet my Rainbow Princess, she'll have the last word in this," he then said.

"Okay, it would be bad for the others otherwise," Spike admitted as both flew away at Mach speed.

Behind them, a soft chuckle echoed faintly from inside the cracked statue followed by a lively eye peeking from one of the cracks in the rock.

"Interesting...very, very interesting, HUHUHUHU! This promise to be lots of fun!" the voice admitted as new cracks appeared on the prison of the Chaotic Dragonequus.

Just a little bit more, and the party will staaaart!

 **Done! Extra long Chapter once again, I got lots to say apparently.**

 **I added two extra-long Omake as well, so to excuse myself for the lack of one last chapter, still hope you like my story, I am not very good admittedly, sorry.**

 **Omake 1 – Spike's troubled Libido 1 -Yes I am using that damn _Poison Joke_ so stop asking XD - **

Ooh! Spike was having so much fun! The girls had all stumbled on the herb called ' _Poison Joke'_ and were now suffering from their tailored ' _curse'_ because of it, and he was starting to run short in nickname to use!

"You okay, Miss Flopple?" he asked with mirthful eyes.

"You know you will be in trouble once this is over, right?" Twilight Sparkle, or _Twilight Flopple_ as the young dragon had renamed her, answered with a glare.

"That is why I am going to enjoy this as much as I can before the inevitable pay-back will come." he answered grinning.

 _Twilight Flopple._

 _Apple Teeny (normally_ Applejack _)_

 _Spitty Pie (_ Pinkie Pie _)_

 _Flutterguy (_ Fluttershy)

EVEN RARITY could not be spared! it was just too funny seeing her mane, coat, and tail become frizzled, very long, and mop-like; making him welcome it as an open invitation in christening her ' _Hairity'_.

But Spike's absolute favourite was Rainbow _Crash_ (Instead of Dash) as the mare with the now inverted wings kept crashing everywhere until in a despaired manouver she managed to fly upward high in the sky...and crash on Maelstrom as he was returning from Canterlot to join the guards' rounds around Ponyville making both her and the Prince crash-land in the middle of the poisonous herb!

" _Now...how to call him? I'll have to use the_ Knight _in his name since_ Maelstrom _leaves very little choice...Iiih! I can't wait!"_ Spike thought giddily, eagerly waiting for the Alicorn to wake-up from his landing head-first on the ground.

"Hoy, hoy, hoy! I am sorry Mael! Didn't see ya up there!" Dash said groaning.

" _Sigh!_...so this is the **Poison Joke** Miss Zecora was talking about...and you all managed to drag me into this...thank you very much." Maelstrom answered with a suffered sigh, the problem was that the voice was actually  feminine and ringing like angelic bells in Spike's ears stopping him dead in his Nick-names listing.

"Guh!?" the young dragon muttered with his eyes gaining the size of dinner plates while every drop of blood simply teleported south leaving very little for his poor brain.

"What? Something on my face?" the Prince- _ss_ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are a girl..." Dash said unsure.

"Oh!...Hihihi! This brings back sooo many memories! when I was young I created a Jutsu able to turn me into a sexy girl for pranking purposes called **Oiroke no Jutsu** , **seducing technique**...I guess this is a way for the plant to acknowledge my being a prankster at heart...so? Is my _**Naruko**_ form still good?" the transformed Alicorn said with her usual laugh turning into a very delicate giggling before tossing her long, fluent mane behind her in a dramatic fashion and somehow making a faint scent of vanilla slam on the others' noses, enticing a massive blushing on everyone's face safe for Rarity that instead roared in denial.

"THIS IS UNFAIR! I get turned into a ball of fur and you got transformed like _THAT_?! I won't accept this! Something here smells of favoritism!" the fashionista shrieked in blind rage.

"You make for one disturbingly hot mare...and even if I am as straight as an arrow...Wow." Dash admitted.

"You think? Isn't my flank too big? And what about my legs?" Maelstrom asked grinning while taking few " _risky"_ poses.

"I know a lot of mares that would kill to have legs like that, sugarcube..." AJ the world smallest mare said with a low whistle.

"Like what you see, Spikey?" Twilight asked with a vindictive smile.

"Homina, Homina, Homina..." he muttered while unblinkingly tracing every inch of the new Alicorn girl's long, creamy and deliciously shaped legs, shining cerulean eyes and then down her silk-like golden mane to the happily swinging tail and oh-so-toned and sexy flan...

It was then that with his eyes rolling on the back of his head and the softest of the _Thud!_ Sounds Spike collapsed from sensory overload, last thing he heard was Maelstrom ( _or Maelly, as he re-named_ _her_ ) say in a very satisfied voice.

"Yep! Still got it! Too sexy for either the Elemental Countries or Equestria, both as a boy or a girl! Go me!" followed by the sound of the girl spanking herself smugly.

Later that night Spike would wake-up panting after his dreams, not as ' _innocent'_ as one would think, switched from the usual one about he and Rarity dating to a new one of Rarity and _Maelly_ going at it in a scene of obscenely-hot lesbian mating with lots of gyrating, moaning and his own tongue going to places that should not be explored with that appendage.

"Why I had to walk in on Maelstrom and Dash doing those things?!" he said whining before trying to tell himself that _Maelly_ was just the Prince's prank identity and so not real, no matter how soft _her_ skin seemed or how nice it looked to watch her flank with Rarity sensually biting down on it and...

" _Sigh!_ Bathroom..." the small dragon said sighing while taking a box of tissues and a bottle of lubricant from under his bed before marching towards the bathroom with an expression of pure self-loathing.

"Only once, then I will put in my head that he is a male and the mare face is an illusion..." he said to himself.

A week later he will just do his best to evade the Prince as instead of going away, the image of _Maelly_ got stuck in his brain and so whenever he tried to ' _Appreciate'_ ( _Cough-Wanking_ _about_ _-cough)_ Rarity's body too other than her mind, the traitorous libido would forcefully add the **Naruko** form of Maelstrom to turn the fantasy into a three-way thing making the young dragon start questioning his own sexuality as a result.

 **Omake 2 – Spike's troubled Libido 2 – (Omake Not influencing the Main Plot)**

The marriage of Shining and Cadence was finally beginning after the resolution of the small issue of Chrysalis and her changeling army as the still-groaning pile of beaten metamorph plus Queen was still getting carted away by soldiers, forcing Twilight to fish inside her purse an empty vial of clear liquid she had her friend/assistant Spike drink without him knowing.

Ever since the _'Poison Joke Incident'_ the small dragon had took staying away from Maelstrom as if he had the plague, leaving the area as soon as the Prince arrived or squeaking every time his name went pronounced even in passing, this not considering the many times she heard him wake-up in the dead of the night grumbling and cursing about something he also deemed the Alicorn culprit of.

Whenever asked about it he would just dodge the issue and change subject, until the Unicorn had had enough and decided to dip her hoof and get the answer she needed before the thing destroyed her small friend; that's why she had fished through Celestia's personal collection for a book about potions, looking for the most ancient and, as per an unwritten rule, the one with the most powerful ones.

 _'Moste Potente Potions Ver 2.0'_ by a mysterious married couple whose names had been lost through the ages and now only known by the two set of initials ' _H. J. P'_ and ' _H. J. P.'_ separated by a golden lightning bolt, whoever those ponies were Twilight would have to recognize they were good if only half of what the specifics of the so-called 'Veritaserum' potion were indeed true.

Slipping it into Spike's drink had been easy, what she had not calculated was the Changeling attack happening immediately after nor Maelstrom Knight silencing the room during the dinner after the wedding to ask if someone had something to say to everypony and the couple, making the still glassy-eyed Spike stand-up.

"Is the potion still in effect? And I thought that it would make him answer only MY questions...Oh, my!...maybe I miscalculated the quantity and gave him enough for a pony instead of a dragon with his body-mass? this is not good..." Twilight muttered with a wince as she saw Spike clear his throat.

"Yes, I have something to say," the small dragon droned.

"Yes what is it?" the Prince asked uncertain.

"I need to say this...I am sorry, Maelstrom and Rarity...But I masturbate every night while thinking about her and your Mare form **Naruko**...or Maelly as I call her..." Spike answered making a dead silence fall in the room.

"Oh, God..." a very green-faced Alicorn Prince muttered shivering.

"WHAT DO YOU DO?!" Rarity shrieked.

"I masturbate every night thinking about you and a female version of Maelstrom licking each other's marehood while I myself bite your flanks, like I saw Maelstrom and Dash do that day under one of AJ's trees," the dragon answered.

"YOU DIRTY WHORE!" Luna and AJ screamed as one with foaming mouth as they tried to pounce on Dash and stopping only in virtue of Celestia using her Magic to paralyze them.

"And this...happens every night?" A shocked Rarity couldn't help but ask.

"Every night, I used to come four times before going back to sleep, but now that Maelly too joined I reach five and sometimes six if I am inspired like when I manage to spy on you during your yoga sessions, Rarity." he answered.

"And you...do that while thinking about no one else but me and Maelstrom?" she asked.

"No, I think about Twilight too from time to time...I never thought I was one for incest since I see her as a surrogate mother...Twi? Why I come the most when thinking about you and Rarity licking each other while Maelly licks me? Does it mean something?" the dragon asked curious.

"...Guh!" was the only horrified answer.

"T-That's all you had to say?" Shining asked, he too green on his face and a step close at joining Maelstrom at puking behind one of the bushes only with Cadence instead of Dash near him trying to console the distraught stallion.

"Just that I am sorry Rarity, but I love that dress, I have just wanked a couple of times five minutes ago in the bathroom as I could not stop looking at you and your back legs. now I need to go..." Spike answered before falling face-first on his plate to snore from the mixture of the potion being untested on dragons causing somnolence and the liquor he had been secretly drinking to stop new images of Maelly from surfacing.

The end result was a puking Prince, a shocked Fashionista, an horrified groom and Twilight herself apparently fainting while still standing and a snoring small dragon unaware of what he said and that won't remember a thing about what happened once awake.

 **The Next day -**

"Waaah! I sleep sooo well! So? How was the wedding? I can't remember a thing so it must have been something epic!" Spike asked as soon as he moved to have breakfast with Twilight.

"Yes...it had been eye-opening..." the Unicorn answered in a dead voice and with dark bangs under her eyes, discovering that the dragon you normally saw as a surrogate son use to masturbate while thinking about you was not as ' _flattering'_ as people may think.

"Why? What happened?"

"You really want to know what you admitted?"

"Admitted? What did I say? Something bad?" Spike asked curious.

"Well..."

 **Thirty seconds later -**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a long, high-pitched and horrified scream was heard in ALL Equestria as Spike learned what he had openly admitted in front of everyone, Maelstrom and Rarity especially.

In the meantime said duo of Alicorn stallion and Unicorn mare were gratefully meeting with a counselor about the scarring discovery, the Prince especially in need for it since apparently he had talked about it with his friends back in Konoha and discovered (to his horror) that EVERYONE had at least once used _**Naruko**_ to masturbate, but not only Kiba or Kankurou...but Sai, Chouji, ROCK _FUCKING_ LEE! Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Sasuke as well as Gai, Kurenai, Temari and Anko even...even Shino, Gaara, Kakashi and _Tsunade_ of all people admitted to their utter shame that once or twice the pony-tailed blond human girl had been the catalyst of few of their self-induced orgasms as well...poor Luna was besides herself to try and stop he baby stallion from drinking himself to death, not that Rarity was not keeping him company through the various bottles of cider.

As for Spike, after that he secluded himself into the Library, determined in simply out-live the ones knowing about his dirty secret in the hope that the normal long life-span of a dragon could help him survive the shame, that and adopt an old adage reciting ' _CONSTANT VIGILANCE!'_ and check food and drinks for other secret-spitting potions Twilight may decided to test on him.

Unfortunately for him he also continued having dirty dreams about Maelly and Rarity, and sometimes Twilight, all for his despair and lowering of sight as apparently THAT particular rumor was true at least for dragons.

 **End of the omakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My First story here! I hope to write something you people will enjoy, but I am still learning so please have a little patience as I learn how to properly write here, okay?**

 **REVIEWS! I love all of the ones you have left me. Thank you so much for liking my story! English is my second Language, so the quality may resent a little, but I will do my best all the same, promise!**

 **AN HUGE "THANK YOU" With lots of love to my dear friend " _DragonPony022_ " that is always ready to help me!**

 **Thank you my friend! I am happy to know that I can count on you!**

 **But now, I will leave you to my story, just please do not Flame my skin off, Pretty please?**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I think I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ " if you don't mind. :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Chapter** **8: Let there be Chaos.**

 **Canterlot – Castle – Throne room -**

Celestia could feel it: it was like a faint _tickling_ on the back of her head, but the by-now faded-away link to the old spell she and Luna had used so many eons before now was still working with enough power to tell her that the seal they used when still in possession of the Elements was eroding away at a faster rate than anticipated.

"SISTER! Something horrible is happening!" Luna yelled as she barged inside the room with a frantic expression.

"I know, Luna. But what can we do about this?" the Sun Alicorn said sighing.

"We shall banish the Element Bearers on the Moon for their transgression!" the other answered snarling.

"Yes, there is no other...I am sorry, what?" Celestia asked taken aback.

"You heard me, your student Twilight Sparkle and the others have gone too far this time, I demand retribution!" the Moon Alicorn said huffing.

"Sister, we have more pressing matters to worry about." the other said slowly.

"You mean that having those dirty mares plan to rape my son is not important enough to have me worried?! I saw their dreams last night! Sure in there my sweet son was consensual, but only in those girls' depraved minds somepony as Pure and Innocent as my Maelstrom would be happy to be subjected to those perverted ideas...especially the dirty filth I saw in the Element of Kindness' mind...that mare spend too much time with animals, her mind is filled by depraved fantasies she wishes to try on my baby! AND I WANT THEM PUNISHED EN MASSE!" Luna answered offended.

"They are teenage girls, bound to be curious about that kind of things...no matter how surprising is hearing about Twilight and Miss Fluttershy being _that_ perverted, but the fact remains that we have Discord to worry about," Celestia answered tiredly massaging her temples.

"What about that stoned fool?" Luna asked.

"Concentrate! The Seal holding him is almost broken, we need to act fast and contact the Elements to reinforce it before it breaks completely,"

"And now he may seek revenge on us...you especially, dear sister." the Moon Princess said.

"Why me?"

"I had been banished on the moon barely few years after his imprisonment, so it was all YOU the one that decided to move his statue in the gardens, being subjected to birds' excrements for a thousand years will certainly not make him open to dialogue, at least with you." Luna answered.

"Ah! I-I didn't consider that up until now...that will make him kind of against the idea of resolving this pacifically." Celestia said with a grim expression.

Forcing someone to spend one thousand years being shat on by generations of birds was not a nice way to make a friend, that was certain.

 **Canterlot Gardens – Discord's statue -**

In an hidden corner of the ample gardens stood a rather ' _Peculiar'_ statue, representing a being seemingly made by casually stitching together parts of different animals, THAT Was the petrified body of Discord, Chaos entity and former " _Mad Ruler"_ of Equestria.

Curiously two wrapped gift could be seen sitting innocently at the feet of the statue, one with Celestia's name on it and the other with Luna's.

"Gifts?" the Moon Alicorn said with narrowed eyes.

"Let's open them from afar, if nothing happens they are harmless, but we can't risk being an early attack from him." the other sister answered.

Concentrating carefully on the wrapping Luna slowly undid the ribbon making a cloud of smoke shot-out of the small package before remaining still.

" _Uhm!_...some kind of smoke based curse?" Luna said uncertain as her shadow slowly grew larger.

"Sister?" Celestia said worried.

"Yes? What do you nee- _ **SPLAAAAAAT!**_ " the Moon Princess had the time to say before over fifty kilograms of pie fell on her like a meteor burying her in cherry-flavoured frosting.

" _BLEAGH!_ HELP! I am drowning in cheap pastry!" the Alicorn shrieked as she dug her way out.

"It's certainly the work of Discord," Celestia said making her own present blow-up in a flare of Magic making the box' lid placidly fall at her hooves.

"AH! I bested you this time! I WO- _ **WHAM**_ **!** " the Sun Alicorn said in triumph, cheering until from the box' lid a boxing glove at the end of a long spring went shot-out at light-speed nailing Celestia's face fully launching her high in the sky.

In that moment the statue exploded in a colourful display of fireworks in every possible shape, colour and size shooting rubbles and sparks everywhere until the last rocket, the biggest and most noisy one exploded with enough power to shatter every window of the castle and showing it's message proudly in bold red letters:

 _ **\- After a Thousand Year-long sabbatical! Discord the King of Chaos is BAAAACK!**_ -

In the silence that followed both Alicorn Princesses limped their way towards each other once recovered enough from their ' _presents'_ and once sure no other surprises had been left behind for them.

"Discord, then?" Luna asked while removing the last remaining frosting from her face and mane.

"Who else?" Celestia answered gravely while nursing her black eye with a wince.

"We need the _Elements Bearers_ , and we need them now!" The Moon Princess said.

"By the time they reach us he will be already around wrecking havoc in half the land,"

"The problem is that we can't know where he will strike first, that is a terrible advantage he has on us." Luna answered displeased.

"Unfortunately we'll need that first strike to understand where he is and what his intentions are..." Celestia answered going wide-eyed as a first, terrifying idea struck her.

"Unless..."

"THE ELEMENTS!" both Princesses said at the same time.

"He knows that the Elements of Harmony are the only thing able to stop him, he will probably track them down to firstly removed them." the Sun Alicorn said horrified.

"Then our first stop is Ponyville as he too will probably move there, he may be able to sense the power of Harmony inside Twilight Sparkle and the others!" Luna added.

Said that both Alicorns immediately rushed out of the Castle, determined to reach the small town before the Chaos Entity could possibly attack the girls and corrupt them with his powers to then bring desolation in all Equestria.

 **Meanwhile -** **Ponyville – Dash and Gilda's Apartment -**

Twilight sighed as she and the other Element Bearers were sitting around the small living room of the apartment with Gilda while Maelstrom and Dash kept arguing loudly in the near bedroom about the new trouble they all were facing.

What problem? Apparently both Prince and Rainbow-maned mare had been secretly dating for quite a while, the problem was that in the meantime the stallion had spent some time helping the others resulting in Twilight herself, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie to also develop romantic feelings for him, all without him openly trying to court them but just by acting as he normally would.

The problem was that without a law such as the ' _Law of Refusal'_ giving to the other mares an opening, no matter how forced upon Dash it would have been, the fact remained that now five of the Six Elements of Harmony ( _minus Rarity that preferred seeing Maelstrom as_ _just_ _a Big Brother_ ) were all interested in the same stallion, and Dash was not open to share and nor was the Prince himself open to idea.

From that the current predicament with the blond Alicorn and Pegasus yelling at each other behind closed doors.

"Darn it, we reached the third hour of no-stop yelling," Gilda said impressed.

"This is not a matter that can be resolved easily, so I am not as surprised as you," Rarity answered sighing while offering some tea she liberated from the kitchen to the others.

" _I am not trying to break-up with you!_ " Dash was heard yelling in despair.

" _Then why are you setting me up with your friends then? If it is not in the hopes to have me fall for one of them then why?!_ " Maelstrom asked.

" _I-I-I don't know okay?! I want to stay with you, but I want my friends to be happy and they won't bulge about not staying with you...I don't know what to do!_ " she answered with a sob.

"Shucks...we are making more damages than good," AJ muttered flinching.

"It was a bad idea telling him," Pinkie said sighing.

"It was the right thing to do instead, going behind his back would have been worse," Fluttershy answered shaking her head.

" _Do you...Dash, do you really love me?_ " they heard the Prince ask with a worried tone.

" _YES, FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE! I do love you!"_ Dash roared in answer, clearly offended by the question.

" _And_ _I_ _love you, what do we do then?_ " he answered sighing.

" _I don't know._ " Dash answered sobbing, unseen by the others the Alicorn had hugged her and was now consoling the distraught Pegasus as she cried on his shoulder.

"Hoy, Dash! Come out, this thing needs to be discussed with the interested ones all present," Gilda said knocking on the door.

"Do we have to?" Dash asked back as both she and Maelstrom walked out, the girl hidden under his wing as she leaned close to him.

" _Sigh!_ You ponies do things differently, I get it. But we griffins follow the ' _right through might'_ rule in this case, we have on one side a powerful male (do not deny it, Mister ' _pretty wings'!_ now is not the time to play the humble horse) and to the other the bearers of the Elements of Harmony that even we know and respect," Gilda said.

"So?" Twilight asked confused.

"I say to give this...' _Group relationship'_? Idea a try; people would find it strange at first, but the fact that he is a Prince, so royalty, and you others the Elements of Harmony may be what it takes to curb bad-mouthing almost to nothing as it would be a group formed by ' _Special Ponies'_ and so akin to act...in an eccentric way?" Gilda said.

"Eccentric may be a good way to describe it, yes," Rarity said nodding.

"And why should me and him accept this?" Dash asked with her puffy red eyes now filled with annoyance.

"You are all friends, not strangers, you know each other well enough to not over-step or voluntarily hurt the others. Maelstrom? The others do feel something for you, try giving them a chance." Rarity added.

"And then? What if I too start feeling something? And if instead I keep seeing them as just friends?" he asked back.

"Then Ah will step back...even if Ah won't like it, admittedly." AJ muttered in answered.

"Me too," Fluttershy said.

"Ditto..." Pinkie added whispering.

"I ask for a small chance, nothing more." Twilight said.

"I never was in this kind of situation before, neither in a normal relationship either...I don't know what to do," the Prince answered sighing.

"Do you trust me?" Dash asked.

"Implicitly, with my life and more." he said immediately.

"Then...then let's try this group thing...even if it will mean lose you to one of them," she said looking away.

"THIS WON'T HAPPEN! I won't stop loving you! Never!" the Alicorn yelled in horror.

"You cannot be sure," Dash said with a sad smile.

"Nnnngh!... _ **Girl, you don't know the guy then. If he says that he won't, then he won't stop even if he loses his memories**_ **."** Maelstrom answered with his eyes getting red and his voice coming out distorted.

"Are you influencing my colt-friend, furball?" the rainbow-maned pegasus asked with narrowed eyes.

" _ **He is pretty agitated at the moment, taking over for a little is not hard if he is stressed like this. Remember, I can 'see' his heart, Rainbow Dash...he may "**_ **add"** _ **some space for the others, but other than his mother, the biggest slice of his Love will always be yours and yours alone, unless YOU are the one breaking-up with him...you won't get rid of him that easily, he is stubborn like that.**_ " Kurama answered with a feral grin.

"I don't like that guy, it makes me feel uncomfortable." Gilda muttered.

"But if what he says it's true, then we have a confirmation that Dash has nothing to fear." Rarity said with crossed arms.

"Can you confirm that?" Dash asked hopeful.

" _ **Girl, he is so much into you that it's at the same time Cute, Pathetic and Diabetes-inducing. Do shut-up and help him understand that you are going nowhere either before he gets depressed. I hate depressed people, makes me feel bad myself.**_ " Kurama answered annoyed.

"Then give him back control, so I can kiss him senseless," she answered with a devious smile.

" _ **One love-struck blond coming!**_ " the Biju said laughing before the Alicorn's eyes returned being blue.

"That bastard!" Maelstrom cursed wincing.

"I love you for that as well, because even with a grumpy over-sized furball in your gut you can still be considerate and adorable, so please, never change." Dash answered with a loving smile.

"So? What now?" he asked sighing as he leaned his forehead on hers.

"We try this whole sharing nonsense and see where it does bring us, to be sure we wil keep this to ourselves and do not divulge the idea until we have a clear image of what this will mean for all of us, what do you think?" she asked.

"As long as you are happy, I'll do everything." he answered kissing her.

"Do keep repeat that and you'll regret leaving me that freedom of choice." Dash answered chuckling.

"So? Can we come closer?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but hooves where I can see them," the mare answered with narrowed eyes.

"Okey-dokey!" Pinkie said smirking.

"...Pinkie? What are you touching?" Rarity asked sighing.

"His flank...why?" she answered dumbfounded.

"Dash meant that until she feels at ease with this you others are not free to touch any ' _forbidden'_ place on his body." the Fashionista said.

"But my hooves are perfectly visible where she can see them!" the pink pony said whining.

"That is the problem exactly..." Dash hissed.

"Oh, poo! Okay...but it's a very toned flank." Pinkie said pouting as she removed her hooves from Maelstrom's backside.

"Thank you..." the blushing stallion muttered uncertain.

"I am already regretting this." Dash sighed in defeat.

It was in that moment that a blinding light engulfed all of them, making them fall in the middle of Ponyville's main square as soon as the light dispelled and right in the middle of a wide stage all of them were sure it wasn't there that morning.

"WELCOME! Welcome Stallions and Mares tooooooo ' _Discord's Game of Love'_!" The Draconequus said with a thousand-megawatt smile as he appeared on the stage wearing a blinding-yellow suit with red polka dots while twirling around a microphone.

His head was horse-like, he had a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one long fang sprouting from his lips and different-sized pupils; a snake tongue peaked-out at each word while his goat beard shook at each new laugh just like his white bushy eyebrows.

He had the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard and the left leg of a goat; in addition, he had a bat's right wing and a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane, and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft.

The Stage itself was an huge Heart-shaped construction with several seats, one for Maelstrom and one for each Element of Harmony interested in the stallion with a tall, red wall separating him from the girls and with a towering heart-shaped screen showing a picture of each pony with a brief summary of their Bio.

"Today, as a special treat to celebrate my return, we will have a nice little show about Love Affairs and Question of Heart, what do you think?" Discord said as he moved the microphone in front of a bewildered earth pony making her face appear on the heart-shaped screen.

"I'm... _eeeehm!_ I am...happy to be here?" the poor girl said in discomfort.

"WONDERFUL! I love when the audience is enraptured by my shows! Now. We have here Prince Maelstrom Knight, proud son of Princess Luna and...Fierce Storm? Never heard of him, must have been cannon fodder." the entity said.

"HOY! That's my father, you bastard!" Maelstrom yelled, surprised to feel himself glued to the seat.

" _ **Let him talk, I am trying to break us free.**_ " Kurama muttered.

"As I was saying, our Prince here enjoys training, and if you see his muscles you girls can see that he does get results; he enjoys learning new things, romantic walks/flies and good music..." Discord said as the screen showed footage of said things.

"WHEN THE FUCK YOU GOT THOSE IMAGES?! AND WHY ONE IS OF ME UNDER THE SHOWER!?" the Prince yelled in embarrassment, especially while the shower one had an overly-exaggerated blur on his crotch area ( _and while flattering, the blush on the various mares faces were still embarrassing_ ).

"Next! We have not one, but FIVE of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony fawning over him... here showed without make-up or in various others embarrassing moments," Discord answered.

" _KYYYYYAAAAAAAH!_ " Twilight, Dash, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Applejack screamed in horror at the same time in shame.

"And one clip-show of Rarity Belle without make-up and stuff...like that, just to be a bother." the Draconequus added smirking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Unicorn screamed as a short clip-show of her without make-up, wearing beauty mask and slices of cucumber on her face or several with her mane in disarray went rapidly showed.

"Now the fun part! Guess what? Those wonderful six ponies decided to form a nice little herd, what do you think? Will they manage to find an equilibrium? I say that instead our Studly Prince should settle for just one of the girls! Who do you think should stay with him? Let's have a vote people! LET'S VOTE!" Discord said laughing as he released the trapped group that immediately jumped in front of him.

"So you are the Chaos King Discord?" Twilight asked with narrowed eyes.

"Chaos _GOD_ , girl! I wish to underline that more than me there is no-one more skilled me in the arts of Chaos." he answered proudly.

"DISCORD!" Celestia yelled as she and Luna joined the scene.

"Celly! Lulu! I am so happy to finally meet you two again as well! Those thousand years had been merciful with you, Moon Princess! You look divine! Even giving birth did nothing to your figure!" Discord said ecstatic, then he looked at Celestia and grimaced.

"Good heavens, Celly...what happened to you? You look like your own grand-mother instead, never thought about a diet or beauty treatment? You are a wreck!" he then said shaking his head.

"Enough foolishness! What are you planning?" the Sun Princess asked snarling.

"What I am planning? But finishing the job I started so many years ago! Bring to this world some well-deserved Chaos to spice-things-up! But first! Away with the Ninja!" the Draconequus said snapping his fingers making Maelstrom disappear in a _puff!_ Of smoke.

"NOOOOO!" Luna and Dash yelled in horror at the same time.

"He'll be safe.. _.he should be_ safe where I sent him. Done that, I'll gently take away to Elements of Harmony and start my wonderful game!" Discord answered unconcerned as with a new snapping of his fingers a white aura covered Twilight and the others before shooting hig in the sky and disappear.

"THE ELEMENTS! What do you plan to do with them?! And what game are you talking about?" the purple Unicorn said worried.

"I want to challenge you all, win my game and Equestria will be safe; as for my Plan for the Elements? That's so simple I can even write a riddle about it: _Twists and turns, are my master plan. Then find the_ _E_ _lements back where you began._ Simple right? I'll be waiting for you others, my precious little mares!" Discord answered smirking before disappearing together with his ' _Game of Love'_ stage.

"Twist and turns...Canterlot castle's labyrinth. He must have hidden the Elements in there!" the purple Unicorn said with wide eyes.

"Maelstrom..." Luna said sobbing in sorrow.

"We'll save him, sister. We will bring him back and- _EEEEEEP!_ " What Celestia was about to say stopped when the terrain under her hooves moved by itself.

" **DOTON: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!** " **(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)** " the Prince yelled as he resurfaced from underground with a scream of elation.

"MEALLY!" Luna squealed as she hauled him out to hug him with all her strength.

"I switched with a clone the moment we got free, I didn't expect him to attack my clone like that, I had to wait for him to leave to come out otherwise he would have made me disappear as well or worse. Sorry!" he wheezed before breaking free from the crushing hug.

"It's okay! I don't care if you were hidden, all it matters is that you are safe!" Luna answered kissing his forehead.

"We need to stop Discord, should he ' _grow bored'_ of his game he will start corrupting everything with his powers," Celestia said hurriedly.

"Me and the others will accept his Challenge and retrieve the Elements from the Castle's Labyrinth, but we need somepony to distract him long enough for him to not cheat and try to stop us himself," Twilight proposed.

"Then I'll buy you some time myself!" Maelstrom said in determination.

"NO!" Luna yelled immediately.

"You told me about him, he will be able to take away my Magic if he wishes...but he doesn't know I also have Chakra in me, I should be able to use that advantage and several tricks I know to keep him occupied for a little while...if worse come to worse...Kurama can still take over and show him why a Biju is feared as a walking weapon of mass destruction, just be fast though..." The stallion answered.

"There is no way for me to stop you from doing this, am I right?" Luna said hugging him.

"I would never leave my friends in danger if I have even just a chance to help them, it's not who I am." he answered with a small smile as he hugged her back.

" _Sigh!_ Then pay attention, I don't want to lose you." she answered sighing.

"Then it's decided, you girls will accept to follow Discord's game, me and Luna will stay hidden ready to intervene should any of you need help while Maelstrom will try and distract him long enough for you six to recover the Elements. It's all clear?" Celestia asked.

"Yes!" the group answered as one.

"Pay attention." Dash pleaded as she kissed her colt-friend, uncaring of Luna's growl.

"You too, return to me in one piece, it's all I ask." he answered nuzzling her.

"I will...we all will, together." the rainbow-maned pegasus answered making the other girls smile.

"We'll talk about this ' _herd'_ think later, now we have more pressing issues." Luna muttered scowling.

In a flash of joined teleportation of both Princesses the Elements plus Shinobi appeared at the entrance of the Castle's labyrinth, Discord already waiting while sitting on a floating chair munching popcorns; luckily Maelstrom diving for the trees before he could be spotted by the Chaos God.

"GOOOD! For an instant I thought you all had chicken-out of my little proposal, I am glad I was wrong. So? Shall we begin?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes. What are the terms of the game?" Dash asked with a challenging tone.

"Oh! That's easy, you need to find your Elements in this funny little labyrinth, to prevent you all from " _cheating_ " in his " _game_ "...I'll just magically remove your wings and horns." Discord answered smirking, making said body parts disappear with a new snapping of his fingers.

"This will enforce the first rule of his game: no flying and no magic! The second rule is that you must all play the game, or else I will win." he then said opening his arms wide to give a bow.

"...We accept the rules and the challenge!" Twilight said for the others after a short consultation between the girls.

"Then, off you go! _Chop-chop!_ Those pretty Elements won't come out by themselves!" he answered making the Element Bearers disappear in an instant.

"We will wait here, we trust them to win this thing," Celestia said sitting on the grass near the hidden Maelstrom.

"We will win this time too, Discord. It's inevitable." Luna said as she did the same.

" _Tch!_ We'll see." the Chaos Entity said with crossed arms.

"He is planning something..." the hidden shinobi muttered.

"He has physically separated them in different areas of the maze, he will probably confront them separately with trials created to make them question themselves, causing them to contradict the elements they represent." Luna answered.

"He did that when we personally faced him, so he will theoretically try the same trick on them," Celestia added.

"Then the Elements are not in there? Why risking them to find those? Or is he so full of himself to believe he will win even with those in there?" the blond Alicorn asked.

"He is both full of himself and a master of deceit, we cannot be sure, but he never was one shy of cheating whenever a situation did not suit his plans," Luna answered, as to confirm her statement Discord had started frowning before rapidly entering the labyrinth himself.

"He is trying something directly, he has already decided to cheat!" Celestia said with wide eyes.

"Then I'll cheat too. I'll attract him outside and distract him, you enter there and save the girls, if the Elements are really in there you should be able to find them by working together." Maelstrom said jumping out of his hiding spot.

"We won't be able to use Magic or flying in there, just in case he has a way to detect both things, so we'll need time." Luna answered.

"Then I'll try to buy you as much time as I can; both of you will he able to teleport the girls here as soon as you found them." He answered nodding.

"We will be as fast as we can, but you need to pay attention!" Celestia said nodding and surprising the other two by hugging Maelstrom.

"You too, break the girls free and reach me fast," he answered getting a little tense at the sudden contact.

"I...I am sorry for not telling you the truth, f-for dragging you here without an explanation and for pretending you to just drop everything and move back here," the Sun Alicorn said sighing loudly.

"Celestia?" he said shocked.

"Just return to be my nephew too, please? I want us to re-connect, to become a family again! It hurts to see you so warm and smiling with everypony just to drop everything and treat me like a stranger...I am sorry for what I did, now just forgive me."

"You'll need to talk to my friends as well, to Hinata...I am not the only one that got hurt..." Maelstrom said sighing.

"We will, together...I will explain everything and take the blame that will come from that. Now please! I am sorry!" Celestia said sobbing.

"Sister..." Luna muttered sadly.

"I-I..."

"Maelly?" she asked pleadingly.

"Can we talk about it once this is over?" he asked.

"We will talk about everything you want," she answered nodding.

"Just tell me why you did this, just the simple reason that had you ' _rush'_ to bring me back here without checking first..."

"We...We are Alicorns, Maelstrom...our Life-span covers centuries the same way minutes pass for normal Ponies! To me and Luna those thousand years of her Banishment counted just like few months do for Twilight and the others...I was...I was just feeling so darn alone! You and my sister are the only ones at the moment that won't be out-lived by myself...I was just tired to be alone...and made an horrible mistake in my haste to fill the void..."

" _Sigh!_ It was painful recognizing that I have lost what I believed was my life back in Konoha."

"And I am deeply sorry for that; I acted blindly, only interested in calling back the two people I loved the most from what I believe were prisons, I never thought that your Village would have become your home. It was a mistake I did just because I believed that I knew best, and I regret the way I decided to bring you here without considering your feelings."

"We'll talk more later, now go you two! And pay attention." the Prince answered.

"We will, let's go, Sister!" Luna answered dragging the Sun Alicorn behind her.

"Maelstrom?" she said hopeful.

" _Sigh!_ Go and save the girls...auntie," he said with a small smile.

"Thank you, N-Nephew." the Princess answered with a small sob breaking her voice and happy smile.

" **I knew you would have forgiven her sooner or later, you never were one to hold a grudge forever.** " Kurama said chuckling.

"She was misguided by her own hype of being an infallible Princess of Wisdom...I guess that I can give her a second chance, if she really talks with the others as well." the former shinobi answered.

" **She will. I am ready to bet that she will beg them for forgiveness even just to show you how much she wishes for you to return her affection. Now, enough sappy crap and let's kick ass!** " the Nine-tailed Fox said cracking his knuckles.

As on cue the Chaos Entity reappeared near the entrance of the Labyrinth with an amused air that had the Prince's blood boil in rage.

"Now let's see how much good those mares are! Even the Element of Kindness won't last long now!" Discord muttered triumphantly.

" **FUUMA SHURIKEN!** " the blond Alicorn said creating a **Shadow Clone** , turning it into four blades composing an huge-sized shuriken he then covered in Wind-Element Chakra and grabbing it with his mouth to launch the sharp weapon towards Discord with all his strength.

The twirling weapon rapidly reached behind the smirking draconequus when the Prince's whistle grabbed the mis-matched creature's attention.

"Oooh, Dissy!?" Maelstrom called with a sing-song voice.

"Who dares call me Diss- _YEEEUCK_!" Discord said turning around with a snarl only to drop down barely an instant before getting beheaded, the weapon only shaving his head bald while cutting a deep gash in the labyrinth wall before dispelling.

"I am here, Dumbass! CATCH ME!" the Prince said before running away.

"As if you can escape me! Why would I waste time hunting you down?" the Chaos Entity said challengingly, gaining a swishing sound as an answer as a kunai flew towards him.

"AH! I got it! Not so cool now eh!?" Discord said smirking as his hand caught the blade in midair.

 _Pffffff!_

"Why this knife smokes?" he asked curious.

 _ **KRATABOOOM**_ **!** The answer was an explosion that burned away the creature's goat-like beard and removed his fuzzy eyebrows in a flare of fire blackening his face completely.

"It's an explosive note, Dissy! It explodes on contact!" the disembodied voice of Maelstrom answered.

"Now you are exaggerating! YOU DARE RUIN MY BEARD?!" the still-smoking draconequus said biting down on his thumb and blowing, making beard and hair re-grown in an instant.

"Since it sucks I feel obliged to remove it! So much _Suck-itude_ can't be allowed to exist, so I'll cut every single hair that I see on your head!" the voice answered.

"That does it! COME BACK HERE!" the angry Chaos God said as he gave chase to the blond Alicorn, so angry to not notice Luna and Celestia use the hole opened by the first _Fuuma Shuriken_ to enter the labyrinth.

 **Inside the Labyrinth – with Luna and Celestia -**

"We need to be fast and find the Element Bearers, how can we track them down?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, but we need to hurry, Discord can't be left unchecked too long, the damages would be incalculable." Celestia answered worried.

"What are you two doing here?! This is MY place! MINE! You have no right to come here, I am not sharing!" a known voice said in fury.

"Miss Belle?" Luna said with wide eyes.

"Discord managed to corrupt her," Celestia answered grimacing.

The former Unicorn (now deprived of her horn) was glaring at both Princesses from a pile of rocks her distorted mind was picturing as her personal treasure, one the now completely selfish mare had no intention of sharing.

"This is my treasure! My labyrinth! IT'S ALL MINE! MINE!" Rarity bellowed hugging the stones close to her and hissing at the Alicorns.

"Rarity..." a new voice said sadly.

"Miss Fluttershy! Are you okay?" the Moon Princess said relieved.

"Discord tried something with me...I remember his eyes shining and my being unable to look away...then-then he said something about intruders and abandoned me." Fluttershy said.

"He must have been trying to personally brainwash you, you resisted his poisonous words, right?" Celestia asked.

"Y-Yes, he tried convincing me that being Kind was not my true self, but I kept denying and he grew angry and left after doing something to the labyrinth...what happened?" the shy pegasus asked worried.

"He is very impatient, your Corruption was taking too long and he tried forcing the issue, luckily me, my sister and my son managed to reach here in time to distract him...can you help us returning Miss Rarity to normal?" Luna answered.

"I-I can try!" Fluttershy said with a determined nod as she neared the Corrupted Fashionista.

"Rarity? Rarity it's me! Fluttershy! Do you remember me?" she asked.

"GO AWAY! This is my treasure! I won't give it up! It's mine! It's my prrrrecious! _Gollum! Gollum!_ " Rarity answered hugging the biggest rock to herself before coughing-out that ' _kind-of-_ _copyright_ _ed'_ name.

" _Ugh_! I can already feel the lawyers breath on our neck for that..." Luna said grimacing.

"No Rarity, that is not a treasure and you know it, just like you know that you are not really that selfish or that nor we or _Sweetmiss_ own the works of Tolkien so to freely use them without risk of getting sued for copyright infractions..." Fluttershy answered patiently.

"I am just being honest! I want everything without bothering to share! What is so wrong in me to admit that I am just a selfish mare that only seeks personal gain?" the corrupted mare answered with a deranged smile.

"This will take too long!" Celestia said worried.

"I'll try to save her, you please hurry-up and help Twilight and the others!" Fluttershy asked.

"We will, pay attention and try to not be seen by Discord should he return," Luna answered as both hurried away.

Not far away the two Alicorn could see Gilda herself struggling to keep Rainbow Dash down as she tried to reach for a glass panel containing the mares wings.

"Miss Gilda? What are you doing here?" Celestia asked.

"I saw you all come here and wanted to help so I followed from afar, as soon as I saw that guy take away Dash wings and start filling her head in nonsense I teared my way inside at the first sign he went away, now help me! If she gets to her wings she will break one of the rules and make that crazy thing win!" the griffin said while biting-down a shriek as Dash biting her arm to try breaking free.

"Rainbow Dash! Why are you trying to get her wings?" Luna asked as both Alicorns too pounced on the girl, knowing well that any spell they use may be sensed by Discord and alert the Draconequus of their presence in the labyrinth.

"I NEED THEM! LET ME GOOOO! He says that Cloudsdale will burn to the ground if I don't fly there as fast as I can!" Dash answered with a desperate voice as she struggled harder.

"Your man is out there trying to buy us time and help you, do you want to waste his sacrifice by making us all fail?!" Gilda said with narrowed eyes, actually roaring in anger as the mare gained even more strength in her struggle.

"MAELSTROM! I NEED TO HELP HIM! I NEED TO HELP CLOUDSDALE! LET ME GOOOO! I NEED MY WINGS!" Dash yelled in hysterics.

"DAMN MY STUPID MOUTH! I say that you have to CALM THE - _ **Censored**_ _-_ DOWN!" Gilda bellowed as she finally lost her patience, headbutting Rainbow Dash to unconsciousness with a loud Gong-like sound.

"It was certainly an unconventional way to resolve this problem, but was the cursing really necessary?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not in the mood for niceties...now, if you excuse me, I have a friend to snap-out of her brainwash." the griffin said grabbing Dash with one of her talons to use the other and slap the Holy Hell out of her.

"YOU! _**SLAP**_ _!_ NEED! _**SLAP**_ _!_ TO! _**SLAP**_ _!_ RETURN! _**SLAP**_ _!_ TO! _**SLAP**_ _!_ NORMAL! _**SLAP**_ _!_ UNDERSTOOD!?" Gilda yelled while accompanying each word with a powerful slap to the rainbow-maned mare's face.

"OKAY! OKAY! I AM FINE NOW! Stop the slapping!" Dash said nodding frantically.

"Good! Do not force me to use bad manners then!" the griffin said smirking.

" _Those weren't_ _Bad manners!?_ " both Princesses thought with wide eyes.

"What Happened?" Dash asked while massaging her abused cheeks.

"Discord managed to manipulate you into going against your own Element of Harmony, from there he Corrupted you using his powers," Celestia answered.

"He wanted you to grab your wings and break the ' _no flying'_ rule of his Game," Luna added.

"And Maelstrom?" she asked.

"Out there trying to distract him, now help us freeing the others, Miss Fluttershy was the only one able to resist Discord and is now trying to have Miss Rarity return to normal." Celestia answered.

"Want me to use the same method on her?" Gilda offered.

"I think we can trust the Element of Kindness for that, thank you!" Luna said immediately.

"Maybe AJ will need a strong hoof too I fear, she is an head-strong mare by default, I can only imagine how _BAD_ that monster managed to get her to become." Dash said worried.

"Ooh! I can't wait to help her!" the griffin said in glee.

"I swear, I don't think I ever saw anypony so eager to hurt somepony else and get away with it," Celestia muttered sighing.

Few minutes later and a voice scarily resembling AJ's echoed in every corner of the labyrinth followed by the dull sound of a face getting slapped to Oblivion and low curses of pain being yelled immediately after by the same mare.

 **Meanwhile – with Discord -**

"I got you finally!" Discord said in elation as he grabbed Maelstrom by the back of his neck.

He had discovered that the Alicorn Prince he was chasing was apparently an hidden pyromaniac, there wasn't a single thing he threw at the Draconequus that hadn't exploded at least once; kunai? **Kaboom!** shuriken? Blazing flare of fire. A birthday present? The little thing exploded with enough power to shot him high in the sky in a shrieking ball of fire! And what about A WHOLE DAMN TREE covered from roots to the tip of its branches in dozens of sheets of explosive paper? THAT HURTS!

The Chaos Entity was just sure that if things continued in that fashion the damned blond stallion would find a way to make air explode as well, and Discord already had his ' _Bad-mood eye tick'_ return with a vengeance from his teenage years half an hour ago; he was plainly sick of the whole damn thing!

"NOPE! Wrong one, Dumbass!" the Real Stallion said from the other side of the garden before letting out an infamous " _ **BEEP! BEEP!**_ " call as he sprinted away with enough speed to have the grass under his hooves catch fire.

" _Sigh!_ And what about you?" The draconequus tiredly asked to the clone in his hands, almost fearing the answer.

"I am a Bomb! **CLONE GREAT EXPLOSION!** " the Mael-clone said as it blew-up with a flare of super-hot flames and a shock-wave that momentarily had the whole castle ' _jump up'_ from the ground of few meters.

"...Of course you realize, This means war!" Discord, his face now blackened and still smoking, said reaching behind his head to set-back a duck bill in front of his face, his own sprint to chase the escaping stallion leaving behind a tall wall of dust.

 **-One Hour later – With Luna, Celestia and the Element Bearers -**

"Hurry! Maelstrom won't be able to keep him occupied for long!" Luna said as her Magic blew an hole in the labyrinth wall.

"We are coming, Princess!" Twilight answered.

"I'll go see if I can find more guards," Gilda said rapidly flying towards the castle.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" A long laugh echoed from the other side of the gardens.

"Noooo!" Luna yelled in horror as she hurried towards the source of the voice.

"That was Discord! Something must have happened!" Celestia said with wide eyes.

But when the group reached the source of the laugh a surprising show was waiting for them, as apparently Discord had witnessed Maelstrom's cloning abilities enough times and decided to do the same to " _Fight_ " the Prince...if what the two were doing could be even remotely be considered fighting.

In fact, as soon as the mares entered the gardens they could see a Discord-clone and a Malestrom-clone fighting in a setting resembling a mockery of a " _Cheap 70's king-fu movie_ "; out-of-sync voice acting, crappy special effects and costumes, bad dialogue and ruined back-ground music comprised.

In another corner another pair of clones had apparently decided that a "Disco-dance" show-down was what they needed to settle things down, with the Discord-clone sporting an over-sized afro hairstyle too.

"WHAT'S THIS GARBAGE, DISCORD?! That apple pie is so raw, fruit bats are trying to steal it! And that's what you call crust? I call it shit!"

"I AM SORRY, CHEF RAMSEY!" another Discord yelled in shame with a voice broken by barely-restrained tears.

Behind the kung-fu fighters the group of mares found other two clones dressed as chefs standing to attention while a mysterious human was verbally destroying Discord for his badly-made dish while praising the **Shadow Clone** of Mael for his good recipe, the Draconequus keeping his head low and muttering "I am sorry, Chef Ramsey." from time to time with a defeated voice.

Passed the two clones going through a freestyle rap battle, the two Princesses and the Element Bearers could see Five Shadow Clones wearing skin-tight spandex suits in different colours ( _and calling themselves the "_ _ **Stallion Rangers**_ _"_ ) facing a Discord wearing a flamboyant cape flapping around by itself even in the total absence of wind before "Somehow" ending with both groups having a Giant Robot fight with the rangers piloting a giant robot-Alicorn and Discord a giant robotic version of himself.

"Okay...this is getting ridiculous..." Twilight muttered as the group passed an ALL-FEMALE version of the previous thing, this time with five FEMALE clones of Maelstrom ( _Called "_ _ **Sailor Mares**_ _" apparently_ ) fighting Discord with the supposed " _Power of Love_ " of their heart-shaped weapons.

"I guess Maelstrom is trying to fight Chaos with Chaos..." Celestia tried saying.

"He is doing a darn good job at that!" Applejack answered sarcastic while watching transfixed the pie-eating contest two copies of both Dragonequus and Alicorn were going through.

"At least is not Karaoke," Rarity said.

"Nope! they are doing that too! Mister Discord has a great voice!" Pinkie answered smiling while pointing in a far corner of the gardens.

" _Shhh!_ Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits!" came a voice from behind the group scaring them, it was another Discord; this time dressed as an hunter while carrying a long weapon.

"What the..." Dash was about to say before a short laugh interrupted her.

"Hey! What's up, Doc?" A Shadow Clone of Maelstrom with bunny ears replied from afar.

"Thewe it is!" The Discord Hunter said as he started chasing the Clone while shooting streamers and confetti from his hunting riffle.

"We are getting close, the less sense things make, the closer Discord is...this way!" Celestia said as the group moved faster towards the real duo after passing the _TWISTER_ show-down between two clones of both Discord and Maelstrom and side-stepping the tango contest right after that.

"Where are they?" Luna asked confused.

"Excuse me? We were looking for the real Discord and Maelstrom!" Pinkie asked to the closest Draconequus clone.

"AAADRIIAANNN!" the Discord clone, completely trashed after an evident beating, with two black eyes and few missing teeth, yelled in answer while rising both his boxing gloves to the sky while flashes of photographers came out of nowhere around him.

"Thank you! He said to look that way!" the pink pony said pointing at her right.

"You understood that?" Twilight asked surprised.

"It was very clear, why?" Pinkie asked back dumbfounded.

"Never mind...I think we should just continue on," Twilight said sighing.

Further down the path, another pair of the Discord and Maelstrom clones burst into their path; these two wearing some odd clothes, Discord was wearing a black uniform with a metal badge on his chest while Maelstrom was sporting black, thick material jacket and boots and sun-glasses; he also had a strange metal tube on his back that Twilight could tell focused magic.

"An invention of Discord, no doubt..." Celestia muttered with narrowed eyes.

Discord-clone had one as well, smaller and in a different shape though, as he pulled it out and started squeezing the trigger it unleashed shots of chaos energy hitting Maelstrom in the face but leaving the Prince unscathed, although shocking the ones watching as where the shots had hit, the ponies could now see metal beneath the Alicorn's flesh and a shining red light acting as eye.

As if offended by that wound ( _or the destruction of the sun-glasses_ ) Maelstrom-clone grabbed the tube on his back, threw the lever on the bottom, and shot his chakra out of it at Discord's head; To both Princesses and Element Bearer's shock a large hole opened-up on the Chaos Entity's head as it turned him to the side, before Discord straightened-up showing that beneath his skin there was some kind of liquid metal.

Facing his friends and family Maelstrom-clone shot again and again until Discord fell the ground and didn't move before opening his mouth to speak in a strange, strong German accent. " _Ev_ _'_ _ryone_ , come vith me if ya want to _l_ _ee_ _ve_."

"No, I think not," Discord said, coming behind with the holes refilled and morphing his right arm into a large blade to stab the Alicorn Prince in the back, making Maelstrom spin around, barrel placed to his forehead of the Dracoonequus, and fired again splitting the other in half.

"...Better to keep-a moving then," the Prince stated still in that strong German accent.

"Ookay...I think we can leave them do their thing." Dash proposed unnerved as the group discreetly crept away from the crazed duo that kept shooting each-other while spewing _macho, testosterone-filled_ one-liners.

"We are almost there! The sky looks like jelly and the grass is made of clay, they must be close," Luna said as the group kept trotting at top speed.

When they finally got to the duo of Real Mael and Discord, the mares could see that they weren't even trying to fight, apparently happy to just leave the clones deal with that for them.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe it!" Maelstrom said with watering eyes.

"It's true! I even got pictures!" The real lord of Chaos Discord answered with a similar laugh and producing a stack of pictures.

Both were sitting on comfy chairs ( _probably that used to be a pair of guards as those were still 'wearing' helmets_ ) while drinking tea and chatting like old friends, apparently exchanging stories and or jokes of their past.

"MAELSTROM!" Dash yelled as she dived for him, enveloping him in a ' _four-legs hug'_ making both fell to the ground while burying her face on his neck.

"I am here, I am here. I am happy to see that you are fine." he answered with a soft chuckle as he happily kissed her forehead.

"Don't you dare scare me like that ever again, if you fight we do that together!" Dash answered angrily.

"Keep the shows of affection to a minimum...I still have to give my blessing to this situation." Luna said bitterly making the rainbow-maned pegasus detach from the Prince with an un-lady-like grumbling.

"Changing topic; Celestia? You never told me you used to wet the bed even after entering your teenage years! Are you okay now?" Maelstrom said grinning.

To the others surprise the Sun Alicorn simply blushed while looking down, unable to even defend herself out of embarrassment.

"Okay! That's it! What in Equestria's name is happening here?!" Luna demanded.

"Well, you were taking an awful lot of time coming here, so I had to improvise and tried to just talk to him," the blond stallion answered shrugging.

"From behind an army of copies of yourself," Discord added with a jokingly accusatory tone.

"Can you blame me? You manipulate reality!" Maelstrom answered with a jab of an hoof.

"Yes, and it was kind of surprising see you drop almost dead when I removed that strange energy from inside you." the draconequus answered.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED MY SON!" Luna roared as she pounced on Discord.

"WAIT! WAIT! I didn't do anything after that! I put everything back together after he collapsed, I swear!" the chaotic entity said backing away from the rabid Princess as Celestia and the others were having troubles restraining her.

"You screamed like a little girl when I collapsed!" Maelstrom said grinning.

"I did not!" Discord said before slapping the other with a salmon that wasn't in the draconeequs' hand before.

"Yes you did, I could almost count the freckles too! and I swear I got a glimpse of a teddy bear as well!" he answered laughing.

"Your son has no manners, Lulu! He got your temper as well," Discord said offended.

"What happened exactly?" Celestia asked while Luna kept confronting Discord while the mismatched creature just settled with changing the Moon Alicon's appearances every now and then while she verbally chew him alive.

"After he took away my Chakra I saw him panic, I guess that with all his power he was not used at having people die by his hands since he can ' _control_ ' whatever chaos his powers produce. But chakra was something he didn't know so he couldn't know that removing it could have been a too big shock for me to handle."

"I see..."

"But what I don't understand is that...he is not THAT BAD as you others draw him. I mean, yes his " _Pranks_ " are destructive and most of the time tasteless...but he is not bad per se. He seems to me that he is more "Chaotically Good" than fully Evil." Maelstrom said confused.

"He is Evil! He is a creature unable to feel Compassion and Love," Celestia answered.

" _HEY! I can hear you, you know?_ " Discord said from the sidelines.

"A Monster that only loves himself, a parasite that feeds in other ponies' fears." the Princess added.

" _I am like..._ _at_ _barely a_ _feet from you._ " the Dragoonequus muttered.

"A disgusting creature whose twisted mind can only devise methods to bring sufferance, despair, ruin and anguish and destroying everything it touches,"

" _Can you please stop_ _tap-_ _dancing on my feelings? Please?_ _It hurts!_ " the Chaos entity asked with a loud sniff.

"A crazy freak of nature that-"

"WOH! I got! You have not an high opinion of him, okay!" the Prince said covering her mouth with an hoof.

"You were not there during his first "rule"...Equestria had been on the verge of destruction with every single pony waiting in anxiety for the moment where he would bring things too far and cause the end of the world." Luna added as she finally returned to normal from being a toaster.

"I was not that bad," Discord said with childish stubbornness.

"You used to turn unicorns to arrows so to play archery! And pointing them at the sun!" Luna answered with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. Not my brightest idea that one...but at least they never left the atmosphere! Few pegasus could always fly up and help them re-enter from their orbiting around the planet!" he said with a nervous smile.

"And then there was that ' _Everypony become mares'_ last joke." Celestia said bitterly.

"Ow, come on! It lasted a week! Are you really going to be angry for that?" Discord said in disbelief.

"A week?! A WEEK?! IT LASTED FOR ONE YEAR, YOU DUMB IMBECILE! It was a miracle me and Luna managed to create a ritual to have at least one colt being born every ten pregnancies!" Celestia roared in a surprising show of anger and shrilly voice.

"Eh? One Year?...wait a minute." the Draconequus said taking out from behind his back a tall, wooden longcase clock to look at it in surprise.

"Aah!...My watch is broken so I calibrated the spell the wrong way...oops?" he then said with a nervous laugh.

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!" both Princesses bellowed in fury as they pounced on the creature, making him shriek in fear and try to crawl away from under the assault.

"It's strange, Princess Celestia in her lessons described him in a worst light, even the books talked about Discord as of a mad, merciless ruler of Chaos." Twilight said confused.

"Ah can freely say that he is a meanie, but Ah have cousins in Manehattan more ' _evil'_ than him, sugarcube." AJ answered shrugging.

"Can it be that the Princesses' low sympathy for him influenced the books to leave a bad impression?" Rarity asked, all of them ignoring the various rude epithets both Alicorn were using for Discord while beating him.

"I would say no, Celestia herself always preferred to leave ponies get their ideas about something or somepony by themselves without influencing it." Twilight answered.

"Now she does that, but in the past?" Maelstrom asked.

"You don't like her too much, one may say that you too are biased," Pinkie Pie answered.

"We are...we are making peace, I even started calling her aunt once again." he answered sighing.

"Good, it will be good for both of you to finally get closer," Dash said kissing his cheek proudly.

"Thanks." he said smiling.

"Just because Ah'm curious...how did tha Princesses defeat the guy?" Applejack asked.

"With the Elements of Harmony; the two of them used to be the Bearers of them before...well, before Celestia had been forced to banish Luna, then she said that the lost of Harmony between them and the huge power requested from the banishment caused the Elements to lose their powers, until we arrived of course." the purple Unicorn answered.

"Wait, now I remember! Mother said they used the Elements alright...but, wouldn't that...HOY! You two! Stop that, ya crazy women!" the Prince yelled as he ran towards the Princesses.

" _Whaf?_ " Luna asked with he mouth still occupied by biting down on Discord's tail trying to tear it off.

"We are kind of busy now," Celestia added with her hoof still posed to strike the Draconequus' face while the other had a strong grip on his hair.

"WAIT! TIME-OUT! PEACE! _PARLAY!_ That thing were both parties just talk pacifically! You can't hit someone wearing glasses! And I am wearing six pairs of them!" the Chaos Entity, sporting two black eyes and other bruises, said frantically.

"You two used the Elements to turn him to stone, right?" Maelstrom asked.

"Yes?" Luna said confused.

"So he was encased in stone...made by the condensed Magic of the Elements of Harmony instead of normal rock...right?" he clarified.

"Exactly," Celestia answered nodding.

"And he had been encased in there for..." the Prince said.

"Thousands of years," Luna answered.

"One thousand and seven years, six months, two weeks, three days, four hours and thirty-seven-and-an-half minutes...but who's counting when conscious and trapped in rock," Discord said sarcastically.

"You were conscious the whole time?" Celestia asked curious.

"Yes..." he said bitterly. "And my nose started itching after the first week, I got the occasion to scratch it only once I broke free. This not considering all the pidgeons that used my whole body as a toilet..." he added.

"That's not what is important now. What I mean is, he has been trapped in a cocoon of pure Harmony Magic for a thousand of years, right? The same Magic that purified Mother from being Nightmare Moon, am I wrong?" Maelstrom asked.

"No, it was the very same power," Luna answered.

"Can it be that, you know...after all that time in contact with all that Harmony Magic Discord here has become...not 'Good'...but at least ' _Less Evil'_ than before?" he asked.

"Impossible, he is evil incarnate." Celestia and Luna said at the same time.

"HOY! I like to point-out that I am _CHAOS_! And as such I am neither bad or good...okay I now feel like a tiny bit more Good than what I was before, but this doesn't mean I'll be all Hero-like, I love my games thank you very much...and by the way, you wanted the Elements back? You HAD TO show that you all were worthy of it, I can't have the only thing able to stop me in the hands of hormonal teenagers without being sure they can use them properly." Discord said huffing.

"But you cheated! You almost had to personally brainwash Fluttershy to have her fail her trial!" Dash pointed-out offended.

"And we are not Hormonal," Rarity added.

"That too." the rainbow-maned mare said.

"I saw your dreams...you dirty miscreants," Luna muttered while glaring at the mares interested in her son.

"Can you blame me? She can put sugar to shame with her exaggerated sweetness! It was the only way to even the play field." the Draconequus said offended.

"We cheated too...I distracted him while Luna and Celestia broke-down the labyrinth and showed Dash that Clousdale was not in ruins..." Maelstrom admitted.

"SEE? He is a good one! He admits his mistakes! Now...since that means I won...how to turn this little castle in the focal point of the _Chaos Capital of the World_..." Discord said with a triumphant smile.

"TIME-OUT!" Luna yelled crossing her hooves.

"What now?! Can't a Draconequus bring chaos to the world without being interrupted?" Discord said with an exaggerated whine.

"We still have the Elements and-" the Princess began when the Chaos God started laughing.

"They weren't in the Labyrinth! I fooled you!" he said grinning.

"I know, that's why I sent a clone to take them while I was in there with my friends!" Twilight said smirking herself.

"You perfected the spell? Cool!" Maelstrom said amazed.

"Thank you, it's very useful to cut-down my work and-"

"WOH! WOH! WOH! Wait a minute...you knew they weren't there?!" Discord said.

" _Pfeh!_ That riddle was easy, who do you think I am, a fool?" Twilight answered offended.

"Then why you accepted my challenge?"

"I needed you to be occupied so to grab the Elements, I knew you wanted us in that Labyrinth so I played by your rues while breaking them at the same time," the purple Unicorn answered proudly.

" **Eh! A damn fine Kunoichi in there!** " Kurama muttered grinning.

"I second my Biju Tenant, that was a damn fine ninja-like tactic," the Prince said.

"Thank you, I am sorry though that you all got corrupted, I didn't know he could do that," she answered while looking down with a sorry expression.

"It's okay, Twilight...at least we are all fine now," Rarity said.

"See? You have three Alicorns AND the Elements against you, are you sure you want to bring Chaos?" Luna said smiling wickedly.

"IT'S UNFAIR! YOU CHEATED AND NOW PRETEND ME TO STAND-DOWN? Where is justice in that?! What am I supposed to do to pass time, eh? I hate to feel bored!" Discord said petulantly.

"If you promise to use your powers for good causes...most of the time," Maelstrom offered, adding the last part at seeing the small frown on the Draconequus' face.

"Yes?" Discord asked.

"I offer you two things, want to know what those are?"

"I am listening," the other answered taking out of thin air an huge horn and positioning the smallest part in his ear and almost covering the Prince's whole body with the widest one.

"My friendship-"

" _Tch!_ "

"Don't be like that, I know you enjoy company! I guess Fluttershy too may be open to give you a chance," Maelstrom answered scoffing.

"I know you can be a sweetheart should you try hard enough," the shy pegasus said.

"I am Disqord...Discord, I am a badass Chaos God! not a sweetheart!" he said offended.

"Stuff it and admit you feel lonely, you can't hold moonshine worth a damn and admitted it before sobering-up!" the shinobi Alicorn said.

"You cheated, Healing Factor trumps getting wasted." Discord said offended.

"I am a ninja, I cheat every time! We don't follow rules unless it suits us! Unless is a romantic relationship, then we are the most faithful ones around," Maelstrom answered proudly.

"Whatever...the second thing?" the Draconequus asked uninterested, although a small tugging of his lips betrayed his wish to smile at the offer.

"Wait a minute here," the Alicorn said before disappearing in a burst of speed, returning barely five minutes later with a dozen books.

"Those books?!" Dash said with wide eyes.

"Hoy! It was a joke present, I don't read that stuff but Kakashi-sensei is fixated with them, if more than half the Elemental Countries goes crazy for them, maybe he will like them himself." Maelstrom answered shrugging.

"Books? I am not one for books!" Discord said offended.

"Try to read one, just use the Draconequus-kind instead of humans."

" _Uff!_ Whatever! How good can they...oh!...oh, my!" the Draconequus said before reading few lines before falling silent, take-out a pair of reading glasses and sitting down on the grass to read, the giggles he left-out every once in a while unnerving the others not knowing the books.

"I have all twenty of the old series, now my friend Ino has took over and keeps writing them, be good and help us in times of need and I'll have her send me a signed copy at Day-One whenever she publish a new issue." Maelstrom offered.

"...Throw in you, the Shy one and the other Element Bearers taking part to one of my games once a week without cheating and we have an accord, now be silent; I want to see if Megumi manages to ensnare Toshi with her ' _naked apron technique'_..." Discord answered without stopping reading.

"Friends then?" the Prince asked grinning.

"Whatever,"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Naked Apron? What are talking ab-OH SWEET MOTHER OF HARMONY!" Luna yelled in horror at reading a book herself.

"Never read them. Never liked them. My sensei Kakashi gave them to me as a joke. It's his fault!" the Alicorn Stallion said immediately.

"I'll be right back, sister. Please take care of the rest." Luna said with narrowed eyes as a portal appeared behind her.

"So...I guess then that Discord will stay around? Hopefully not causing trouble." Celestia said unsure.

"Keep those books around and I'll think about it. But don't bring your hopes too high," he answered unconcerned.

 **Attention – full-nonsense content ahead – be advised -**

"FINE! I'll use it! My forbidden Technique..." Maelstrom said angrily.

"Forbidden Technique?" Celestia said curious.

"Cover your ears everypony...I am gonna use my **Talk no Jutsu** at max power..." the Alicorn said in determination.

" **NO, YOU IDIOT! It's too dangerous! Even Kaguya and the Uchiha could not resist that!** " Kurama said horrified.

"It has to be done...girls? Aunt?" he said sighing.

"Ears covered..." Celestia said as translucent bubbles appeared around her and the other mares' heads.

"Good...Discord?" Maelstrom said.

"Yes?" the Draconequus said finally giving his attention to the Alicorn.

"Friendship is one of the most..." the Prince said as he started talking with his most heart-felt, convincing tone.

The full speech had been censored from the story though, as a measure to stop the readers from embracing their computers/tablet/phones/reading devices and professing their undying friendship to Maelstrom and Ponyville as a whole for the rest of their lives; there are already too much Brony around the globe without this story increasing their numbers tenfold thanks to the shinobi OP Speech Perk.

Fifteen minutes later a slack-jawed, wide eyed Discord finally stopped nodding along and took in an huge breath, making the Sun Princess drop the silencing bubble around the mares' heads.

"Okay...that was...surprisingly convincing. I think...I think I can give friendship a try an lend an hand once or twice should you need it. Not too often as I don't want to be ' _reformed'_ completely...but okay, I guess I'll try to make a friend or two." the Chaos entity said slowly.

"Eh! Better than nothing." Maelstrom said deflating a little, his tongue hurting from all the talking he did.

"Amazing results. But where will Discord live?" Celestia said in wonder.

"H-He can live with me if he wants, I-it's not a problem." Fluttershy offered.

"Won't your colt-friend here be jealous?" Discord asked smirking.

"HE IS MY COLT-FRIEND!" Dash said roaring.

"Oh, come on! A standard ' _Harem Ending number 3'!_ The one with the girls accepting to share but maintaining a small form of rivalry (mostly comedic) to be the favourite girl of the clueless male behind the scenes! What's wrong with that?" Discord said whining.

"His idea! Don't look at me!" Maelstrom said itching away while rising both front hooves.

"Even then, I would of course being the favourite one!" Dash answered huffing.

"Eeyup, sugarcube! Don't tha sound meanie...but Ah would be a better candidate for that," AJ said while distractingly clearing her throat.

"In virtue of what?!"

"Ah am more family-oriented and he wishes to have a big family," the farm-mare answered.

"And how do you know that?" Dash asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ah have ma sources!"

"Don't look at me, I am not selling info." Rarity answered while still counting the roll of bills Pinkie gave her in exchange of a sealed envelop with " _Info"_ written on it and with the Prince's cutie-mark on the front.

"...I hate you, Discord." Maelstrom said with a glare.

"Come on...it was meant as a joke..." he answered with a grimace.

"Then help me calm them down,"

"Fine! But just because I like you." the Chaos God answered sighing.

Said that the Alicorn and Draconequus duo joined the frantic Celestia in calming-down the arguing Element Bearers before the mares could reach the point of going for physical assault instead of keeping to only use mean words and rebukes.

 **Omake 1 – Maelstrom VS Discord Deleted Scenes – Courtesy of my friend _Foxcomm -_**

 _ **Showdown 1-**_

"What did they add now?" Celestia said stopping before another new addition to the garden: a stone wall was now blocking the path with a set of stairs leading underground.

"Can we go 'round it?" Applejack asked noticing how the way was blocked.

"Without flyin' Ah mean."

"There might be a way around, but that would mean have us going back through a dimension of purest chaos, the place from which Discord called the wall from," Celestia told them.

"Last one that managed surviving a trip through the ' _World of Imaginary Numbers_ ' was a really dark guy named Alucard, and I'm not sure you others could make the trip like me and Luna." the Sun Alicorn then added.

"He is my beloved son that is fighting that abomination, we shall go and check to see if it is safe!" Luna said in determination.

Taking a deep breath she walked down the stairs into the delve, coming to an end she looked around curiously and almost didn't spot the group of Maelstrom and _Naruko_ clones up ahead waiting for her.

" _...AND YOU NOTICE AN ALICORN COMING UP BEHIND YOU. SHE HAS ALREADY SPOTTED THE PARTY._ " Discord's voice thundered all around there, but not painfully so, but almost like the source was much larger than the Alicorn herself.

" _IS THE ALICORN HOSTILE?_ " This time it was Maelstrom that was talking.

" _NO, SHE APPEARS MORE CONFUSED THAN ANYTHING._ "

" _THEN MY_ _ELF_ _'_ _ **ALIIZSA: THE SPELL THIEF'**_ _WILL APPROACH HER_."

At those words one of the _Naruko_ clones turned around and walked towards Luna, carefully watched by the members of the party.

"What brings you down here to such a dangerous place?" This _Naruko_ clone had red hair, green eyes, and her ears came to a point way longer than normal; she held a staff on her back and several daggers and a short sword at her waist.

Luna looked around a little confused for a moment as the scene seemed all too familiar for her.

"I-I am trying to find safe passage to the heart of the garden," she said, unsure as to why she felt the need to say it like that. "When We came upon this...passage, I felt it better to look before all others entered as well."

" _ROLL INTELLIGENCE CHECK FOR ALIIZSA,_ " Discord ordered, followed by a very familiar clattering.

" _I MADE IT._ "

" _YOU NOTICE FROM HER SPEECH AND POSTURE THAT THE ALICORN HOLDS HERSELF WITH MUCH REFINEMENT AND PRIDE. MORE OVER, NOT A HINT OF DIRT CAN BE SPOTTED ON HER DESPITE THE TRAVELING AND SHE IS IN INCREDIBLE HEALTH. YOU DETERMINE THAT YOU ARE SPEAKING TO A TRAVELING NOBLE_."

"...Wait a second! I GOT IT!" Luna yelled looking up, she wasn't surprised to see that there was no roof to this place, instead, she just saw a giant Discord sitting behind a DM's screen and a giant Maelstrom looking over his character sheets with a frown.

" _THE ALICORN HAS JUST SHOUTED IN DENIAL AND SHOCK, HER VOICE ECHOING DOWN THE CORRIDORS AND ALERTING EVERYTHING THAT YOU ARE THERE."_

" _NICE GOING,_ " Maelstrom grumbled facehoofing.

Luna looked to the two of them a moment before turning around and walking back out of the dungeon.

Did she think bad of her son for playing this? No, she played it too and was a veteran of that kind of games, but was she going to reveal this to anypony other than him? Nope!

"Sister, is the way safe?" Celestia asked worried

"Not in the least," Luna stated, which was true, if that was a dungeon crawl adventure then that meant traps, monsters, unfair DM and bad voice acting.

"We'll go around it." Luna answered shaking her head, secretly wondering just where she had left her character sheets and dice; it had been a thousand years since she had used them.

Maybe she could join in later after she had found the real two?

 _ **Showdown 2 -**_

Twilight was leading the others around yet another corner to evade a new bunch of crazy clones of an Alicorn and a Draconequus when suddenly they were no longer in the garden.

"What the hay..." the purple Unicorn muttered with a raised eyebrow.

The surroundings had abruptly changed into some kind of...ship bridge out of an old TV Series.

Looking behind her she couldn't see the garden or the others anymore, but they quickly joined her from a near door, all to her elation.

On the deck they could see many Maelstrom clones sitting at high-tech stations, in the center of which was a copy of the Alicorn Prince lacking his mane but with a red uniform, next to him a clone with a beard and behind them one that was striped like a zebra, this one sporting a gold uniform and a sash across his chest and back.

Up front, looking at a large screen, two more clones in gold uniforms were waiting for orders, one with some kind of strange glasses and the other with a combed-back mane, pale skin, and strange golden eyes.

"Mister Data, where is the ' _Warbird_ _'_?" the bald Maelstrom asked.

"Position unknown, Captain! subspace scanners are not finding any trace of the Draconian vessel."

Suddenly the screen changed and a picture of Discord appeared, standing in a rather squarish uniform with a subtle smirk on his face.

"I see you, Maelstrom. But do you see me?" he asked amused.

"DisQord! What is the meaning of attacking my ship!? Why take control of a Romian ship!?"

"Oh come now captain, this is how you truly prefer it, is it not? A great battle to the end is the only thing fitting a warrior such as yourself. Once more into the breach!"

"Q! I will not be part of some game!"

" _Au_ _contrair_ _e_ _, mon capitan!_ The game has already begun and there is no stopping it. And so it begins." Discord answered before the communication went closed, making the screen to back to show a starry sky.

"Shields up! Mister Data, begin a random firing pattern to optimize zones our phasers can reach!"

"Yes Captain."

"Number One, take command of the Battle Bridge."

"Yes Captain," the one with the beard said nodding.

"Mister LaForge, you're with me." as soon as the bearded clone turned around he saw Luna, Celestia and the Element Bearers and stood to attention.

"Ladies, if you come with us, we shall get you on your way." he said with a gentle tone.

"Mister Worf, fire a barrage," In the meantime the Captain ordered as the battle continued.

"Firing... No effect."

"Royal Canterlot Garden." ' _LaForge_ ' said as the door slid shut behind the group before re-opening to show a long hallway.

"Just step right through," the clone simply told them.

"...Maelstrom, you...this..." Luna sighed in defeat.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Discord the Best of Enemies or the Worst of Friends?"

In answer the speakers came to life with the Captain's voice barking orders with a sharp tone.

" _Hit right!_ " he said making the two clones jerk to the right.

" _Hit left!_ " Now making them move to the left.

" _Shimmy!_ " he then ordered.

"...Your son is having too much fun with this," Celestia stated before walking through the door leading the group of mares back into the gardens.

"That he is, sister, that he is..." Luna replied sighing.

"But I must admit it, his ' _Worf_ _'_ alter-ego did seem quite _studly_."

 **Omake 2 – what Luna was doing while Maelstrom and the others talked with Discord -**

 **Konoha – Hokage Tower – Kakashi's office -**

Kakashi was finally taking a pause after another LONG day as Hokage, having discovered that no-one was fool enough to take the job after Naruto's leaving and so still leaving him without a future leader ready to learn how to take the mantle (hopefully before Kakashi himself kicked the bucket).

He was versing himself a new dish of sake when Sakura's voice drifted inside from her postation as his secretary.

" _No, please understand, Luna-san! Kakashi-sensei can't receive you at the moment! Please take a seat and he will be free in a moment!_ " the girl could be heard said with a frantic voice.

"Luna-san...where did I heard that name before?" Kakashi muttered frowning.

" _That deranged fool of thy Leader dared try to drag my dearest son in the mud of his sinful books! I cannot condone this felony to my family! I demand retribution!"_ the other woman answered with an high, booming voice that rattled the windows.

" _Eh?_ " Sakura asked confused, expression mirrored by Kakashi.

" _I shall explain in terms you people will understand..._ " the mysterious woman said bitterly as she clearly took-in an huge breath.

" _ **THE BASTARD GAVE MY SON SOME PORNOGRAPHIC BOOKS AS A PRESEEEEEENT!**_ " the same voice bellowed at inhuman volume and rage, literally making Sakura fly against the door, tearing the thing from its hinges and making both girl and wooden structure tumble inside the office.

"Ah! THAT Luna-san...Naruto's real mother..." Kakashi dead-panned, forced to ignore Sakura's whimpers of agony to focus on the furious Alicorn marching in his office.

"What can I do for you?" he asked curious.

"You gave to my sweet, innocent son those books...you will pay for that." Luna answered with venom-coated voice.

"What books are we talking about?" the current Hokage asked, ready to swear the other shinobi in the Tower and even the pictures of Minato and the other previous Kages were stealthily inching away from her.

"Icha-Icha..." Luna hissed.

Yep, _angry mama-bear mode_. Every available ANBU and shinobi (and the Kages in the pictures as well surprisingly) choose to dive for the nearest exit instead of doing their duty, soon leaving Kakashi alone to face the full wrath of the mare.

"Ah!...those books...what about them?" the masked man said.

"I'll give you a ten-seconds-head-start, then I'll show you what I think about people trying to corrupt my baby." Luna answered, unknown to her gaining the spectral form of Kushina hovering behind her with a similar angry expression as a form of blessing from the dead human woman (and fellow over-protective mother of the same blond).

Kakashi saw that ghost instead, and also saw what was the right choice to take in that situation to show all his abilities when faced with that fierce enemy standing in front of him.

"... _KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ " with an high-pitched scream the current Hokage of Konoha jumped through the reinforced glass of his office's window to run away through the streets of the Village.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU MONGREL!" Luna roared as she threw herself into chasing him as a bullet of dark-blueish energy of maternal fury.

 **Two Hours of gratuitous violence and huge amounts of property damages – Konoha's main square -**

"Burn them!" Luna ordered to the broken Hokage standing in front of her.

"NOOOO! Please no!" Kakashi pleaded between tears, looking at the pile of his beloved Icha-icha books with horrified eyes.

"I say that you have to burn those filthy books! NOW!" the Moon Alicorn ordered as she kicked the nearest book on top of the pile of wood she had forced him to amass in front of everyone in the Village.

"I can't watch, this is just too cruel!" Kiba muttered looking away while being consoled by Sai.

"Everything but not this! Pluck-out my eyes! Tear-off my tongue! Smash my testicles with an hammer...but don't make me to burn my books! I beg you!" Kakashi pleaded pathetically.

"Had you kept that filth to yourself this won't have happened, but you had to try and ensnare my son Maelstrom with that so called ' _literature'_ of easy sex and tasteless pornography, now you must pay the price for your sin. BURN THEM!" Luna answered merciless.

"No...nononono! I can't!" Kakashi said in denial.

"There is no other way for you, be a man and burn those yourself, or I'll do that in your place and then force-feed you the ashes." Luna said.

"I am sorry, my dear, precious Collector's Editions signed by the author...I have no choice, but at least it will be by my hands that this happen...I love you." Kakashi said lighting-up the match and throwing the little thing on the pile of wood.

Soon an imposing column of fire enveloped everything, blackening every book and rapidly turning them to ashes.

"Let this be my last warning, pull off something like this again and the punishment will be even harsher. To you others, sorry for the sad spectacle, but as a mother I have a sacred duty, protect my beloved son from everyone that may wish him harm. Have a nice day." Luna said with a little bow before disappearing in a new portal.

All that was left to do was for few Jounin to accompany the heavily sobbing wreck of their Hokage to the Hospital to recover from the traumatizing event, few of them forced more than once to drag Kakashi as his body got shocked so hard by his sobs to make it impossible for him to walk by himself as he just kept wailing in despair.

Luna's name will soon become legendary as the one that defeated the son of the ' _White Fang'_ and Hokage of Konoha forcing him into a long stay in the hospital, fortunately for Konoha no-one ever discovering that all was about few books getting burned instead of some unseen battle; otherwise the Village's credibility would have took a crippling strike lasting until a new Hokage was elected.

 **End of the Omake.**

 **Sorry if I had you wait, my studies got in the way so I completely forgot I had a story on-going, I'll try to put online the next chapter sooner, okay?**


	9. Chapter 9

**My First story here! I hope to write something you people will enjoy, but I am still learning so please have a little patience as I learn how to properly write here, okay?**

 **REVIEWS! I love all of the ones you have left me. Thank you so much for liking my story! English is my second Language, so the quality may resent a little, but I will do my best all the same, promise!**

 **AN HUGE "THANK YOU" With lots of love to my dear friend " _DragonPony022_ " that is always ready to help me!**

 **Thank you my friend! I am happy to know that I can count on you!**

 **But now, I will leave you to my story, just please do not Flame my skin off, Pretty please?**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I think I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ " if you don't mind. :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Chapter** **9: The '** _ **Holy Crusade'**_ **of Mama Luna** **Part 1** **.**

 **Canterlot – Castle Gardens – a week after Discord's "** _ **Attack"**_ **-**

The Five bearers of the Elements of Harmony currently interested in having a romantic relationship with Maelstrom Knight, Prince and son of Princess Luna, were at the moment standing to attention and in silence as said Moon Alicorn slowly walked in front of each one of them, seizing them up with a cold stare.

A little far to the side, Celestia was watching the drama unfold with a defeated sigh as she shook her head at every snarl of her sister.

"You all..." Luna hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Yes?" Rainbow Dash answered with a challenging tone, actually matching Luna's glare with her own.

"And you especially, Element of Loyalty...you dare corrupt the heir to the Throne of Night?" the over-protective mother asked.

"It's Love, not Corruption...you got the two things mixed-up, your Highness." Dash answered.

"INSOLENT FILLY! You really expect ME to let the first passing-by take him away from me?!" Luna yelled as she moved at an inch of the rainbow-maned girl's face.

"He is no longer a colt, he can take his own decisions!" Dash yelled back, uncaring of the others looking at her as to plea her to stay put.

"HE SAID THAT I COULD HAVE VERY WELL DISOWNED HIM IF I DIDN'T LIKE HIS STAYING WITH YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?" the Princess yelled.

"He...he said that?" Twilight asked with wide eyes.

"He showed himself ready to forsake ME, his mother, in order to just stay with her...and you all..." the mare answered with a bitter glare almost drilling an hole in the Unicorn's head.

"Sister, you know that he would never do that instead, but he loves Miss Dash just as much as he loves you; not in the same way, but the two of you are the most important women in his life." Celestia offered with a calm voice.

"That's not true! He will abandon me...forget my very existence, all because of them!" Luna replied.

"Your Highness, he grew-up without you, and you spent a thousand years without seeing him...neither of you will ever forget the other, we-we just want to take part to the family...i-i-if it's not a problem..." Fluttershy asked timidly.

"So you are not planning to take him away from me? How can I be sure?" Luna asked with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know." the shy pegasus answered.

"...You still dream about that choker you have hidden under your bed...I am letting this matter drop just because in every dream you are the one wearing it as he pull you closer to have his way with you...but mark my words, I will be watching you closer than every other...Miss Pervertshy." Luna coldly whispered in her ears as an answer, turning the poor mare deep-red in embarrassment.

"And you all? What are your intentions with my son?" she then asked to the others.

"Ah don't think he will let us keep him apart from you...and personally Ah won't even try to do that as a principle, family must-a be together, no matter what! An united family is a darn happy family." Applejack answered.

" _Hn!_ That's actually a decent answer, worthy of the Element of Honesty." Luna said with an appreciative nod.

"Thank you, ma'am." AJ said bowing.

"But this doesn't mean that I will let this go without _proper_ procedures being respected." the Princess added.

"I am ready for the _'Evaluation'_ , Princess Luna." Twilight said with her head held high and her mane sparkling in a particularly enticing way.

"So you knew?" Luna asked.

"It's part of Royal Etiquette: " _every mare or stallion that wish to propose him or herself to the Crown to date an Heir must be firstly accepted as suitable contender by the parents._ ". Page 62 of Proud Flankisser's book of Etiquette." Twilight answered.

"Wonderful answer," the Moon Alicorn said in approval.

"She's my student, I taught her well." Celestia muttered while discreetly preening, nopony missing her ' _ **TWIMAEL FOREVER!**_ ' shirt with both Alicorn and Unicorn's faces kissing inside an huge heart under the text. But all of them just pretended she wasn't wearing it.

"YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL US!?" Dash shrieked with an expression of betrayal.

" _Cough!_ I...I... _ehm!_...I forgot?" Twilight answered lamely while covering her blushing with a fake coughing fit.

"You cheater...ya did that on purpose!" AJ said with narrowed eyes.

"And I even offered you free muffins, Twi!" Pinkie said pouting.

"Yes, free muffins, but laced with laxatives in the hope that I would not have come here in time," Twilight answered sneering.

"Those are details." the pink pony said blushing herself.

"Good thing I had checked them before, your smile was even too gentle, luckily Big Mac happened to pass by and take them once I offered."

"NOT MAH BROTHER!" AJ yelled with wide eyes.

" _OH GOD, THE PAIN! MY FLANK IS ON FIREEEEEEEEEEE!_ " a far-away echo of agony momentarily reached the gardens, easily ignored by the mares present.

"Oh-oooh! Miss Sparkle does have a mean bone in her after all...you are climbing pretty high in my _scale,_ young filly...but do not believe I will accept you any time soon. I still have to give my blessing." Luna said amused.

"I don't need your blessing! This farce has been gone for far too long, he is not a baby that needs his mommy to decide for him! I'll stay with him whatever you like it or not. Now excuse me, but I have a colt-friend to spend time with, definitely more enjoyable than staying here." Dash said as she took flight.

"Come back here, Rainbow Dash." Luna said as a translucent hand of energy left her horn to grab the speeding mare and take her back in front of the Princess.

"What?" the Pegasus asked with venomous tone.

"You dare speak like that to me? What makes you think that I will let you disrespect me like that?" the Moon Alicorn asked with narrowed eyes.

"For the stallion I love? I'll do this and more, you want me gone? Then banish me, because I am not going to break-up with him just to make ya happy!" Dash said growling.

"...Return to your place in the line, I am still not done with you all." Luna said smirking as she threw Dash back with the others.

"But just so you know, as for now only you and Celestia's student Twilight are the closest at being accepted, because both of you showed the strength of Will I want in a mare that will stay with my Maelstrom...and while you five are still not ' _worthy'_ in my eyes...I will trust my son's judgment enough to give you all the benefit of the doubt. For now." she then said before turning to walk inside the Castle.

"You all are hereby dismissed, I will soon speak individually with every one of you, not as a Test, but to know better my future daughter-in-law...should any of you show to be worthy of it, of course." she said without looking back before slamming the door closed once she entered.

" _Sigh!_ I am sorry if my sister is bothering you, but I fear that Storm's leaving us and her Banishment as Nightmare Moon has took a toll on her, now she is latching to her son almost desperately in fear of losing him too, so her judgment takes a dive whenever faced with a " _threat"_ to him." Celestia said with an apologetic tone.

"We understand, Princess Celestia. we expected something like this happening, Maelstrom himself withstood a meeting with my parents for the same reasons, dad was particularly creative in his threats should he break my heart. Shining is instead being kept in the dark about the whole thing and told it was all part of Discord's game, for his own sake." Twilight answered bowing.

"Hu-uh! Mister Cake joined my dad too! Both said they would have cooked him on an open fire if he makes me sad...Hihihi! Maelly answered that should that happen he would personally present himself to them with an apple already in his mouth...They were strangely happy to hear that." Pinkie added giggling.

" _Eeyup!_ He would have the whole Apple Family hunting him down...Ah don't think he will treat me bad!" AJ said grinning.

"I trust him, so I have nothing to fear." Dash said.

"Angel and my other animal friends circled him with barred fangs and claws, I guess that counts as ' _meet the family_ '..." Fluttershy said looking down.

"Good, but...Dash? Sorry if I am being so bold to ask this..." Celestia said with a small, nervous smile.

"Yes?"

"He is still virgin, right? You two have not mated yet, right?" the Sun Alicorn whispered as low as she could with a pleading, scared tone.

"Of course! It will be our first time, we are waiting to be ready for that and do it ' _properly'_! Who do you think I am, your Highness?!" Dash whispered back scandalized.

"I was not insinuating, just making sure. Luna's rage would have been legendary at that." Celestia answered sighing in elation.

"She has no rights over it either...and we did other things." Dash muttered.

"Other things?" the other asked.

"Well...he has a VERY long tongue normally...and he can make it get even longer..." she muttered looking down with a very red face.

"I don't see the point," Celestia said confused.

"Me neither, sugarcube." AJ added shaking her head, the other mares doing the same.

"T-There is this thing where he...i-it's embarrassing!" Dash said.

"You are acting strangely, are you okay?" Celestia said worried.

In answer the rainbow-maned pegasus just leaned closer and surprised the others by whispering something in the Princess' ear, making her eyes shot wide open.

"WHAAAT!?" the Alicorn yelled in shock.

"...It's very addicting," Dash admitted in shame.

"So that scream...it was you?!" Celestia asked.

"...Yes, I have got better at holding my voice, but it's still hard,"

"What's happening?" Twilight asked worried.

"And what about you?" Celestia asked while ignoring her student.

"I do the same to him, the first time it felt strange, now I-I got used to it." the other answered.

"For the sake of this land, PLEASE make sure Luna never finds out...or at least not until you and Maelstrom get married," Celestia pleaded, trying to cast away from her mind the conjured images of that ' _cunnilingus'_ and ' _analingus'_ act, ESPECIALLY since her dear nephew was the perpetrator of those things.

"Where is Mael now, Princess Celestia?" AJ asked, trying to ignore Pinkie's whining at Dash to know what she told to the Alicorn.

"If I got the details right, he and Discord had went to take care of some non-described issue, I got along with this just by virtue of the fact that both the Prince and that mad Draconequus seems to get along in a good enough way to stop Discord from causing mischief in the immediate future," Celestia answered.

They all turned to look at Dash when the mare finally caved in to Pinkie's demands with a frustrated growl.

"OKAY! FINE! He likes to lick and suck my marehood and butt-hole while I do the same to his ' _Thing',_ okay?!" she admitted.

"..."

"..."

 **Meanwhile – Everfree Forest – with Maelstrom and Discord -**

" _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_ a far-away shrilly scream echoed everywhere in the forest reaching the ears of both Chaos Entity and blond Alicorn Prince, the latter transformed in the flaming form of his _**Sage Chakra Cloak**_ to use energy-made hands to tear-off from the ground and destroy to nothingness several evil-looking seeds.

"Hoy! That sounded like the Element Bearers screaming in shock..." Discord said absent-minded as he too took away the same seeds from the terrain.

"Three hundred and fifty!...shut up and keep taking those things away!" Mael said annoyed as a new seed got turned to ashes by the flaming cloak of chakra.

"I am surprised my _Plunderseeds_ still have to take over." the Chaos Entity admitted.

"Why you did this, again?" the Prince asked.

"Time ago I planted the _Plunderseeds_ the same moment Celestia and Luna defeated me; I wanted to use them to steal the _Tree of Harmony_ and capture the royal sisters; the seeds should have sprouted "ages ago", but I think that the tree still has enough magic to keep them from carrying out their original purpose." he answered.

"And then why you asked me to take them away BEFORE they could do that?" Maelstrom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Had I asked to Celestia or Luna those two would have turned me to stone the same instant I finished talking before coming here themselves, same going for the Elements of Harmony; they would have gone for ' _First shooting then asking questions'_ instead of giving me a chance to explain." Discord admitted frowning.

"And what about me?" the Prince asked.

"You are different, you grew-up in a world that teaches that Reality is not "Black or White" but that everything can be seen in shades of Grey, with things being " _Not so bad"_ or " _Not so good_ " instead of fully "Evil VS Good". I had issues back there and wanted both Princesses gone and Chaos ruling everywhere," the Draconequus answered while forcing out a new seed and dispelling it with a snap of his fingers.

"And now? What do you want?"

"I still prefer Chaos, but I want _something_ to be left behind so to rule over the world..."

"Something...or somepony? Like a friend?"

"..."

"...Down there, there is another cluster of seeds, right under the _Tree of Harmony._ " Discord simply answered after a moment of short, uncomfortable silence.

"I'll get them. What would have happened had I not been here? Had the seeds took over?" Maelstrom asked.

"I would have talked the Elements into addressing the situation...probably hiding everything behind a supposed ' _Lesson_ ' about Friendship, or Duty or Morality...depending on the situation. The problem is that should that have happened they would have been forced to sacrifice their Elements to power-up the exhausted reserves of the Tree. But since you are here, I can skip that and hopefully hide the whole thing with no-one ever knowing. If I have to stay around, the less I get pointed at for bringing ruin the better." Discord answered.

"So you would have forced them to give-up the power we may have later needed to defeat another Bad Guy weak ONLY to the Elements of Harmony?" the blond Alicorn asked with narrowed eyes.

"I am many things, what I am not is being good at admitting of making a mistake. Back there I had issues, now I have others, but I still won't ever admit that I personally planted those seeds unless a disgrace like their blooming comes along...don't force me to erase your memories once we have done." the draconequus answered.

"I won't talk, but for future references, come talk to me if you need. I hardly judge people, so I will at least let you go through a first explanation before actually judging."

"Good. We have almost made it, barely a dozen and all of them will be gone...I didn't remember using this much." Discord said nodding.

One hour later and the last remaining _Plunderseed_ was turned to dust, and barely an instant later the _Tree of Harmony_ gave-out a blinding flash of light of almost-palpable happiness.

"...It's a nice tree, it would have been a pity had you destroyed it." Maelstrom said with a small smile.

"I blame my need of being overly-chaotic for attacking it. Now let's go before someone comes investigating the light, now that the _Plunderseeds_ are gone the tree should be able to recharge by itself, so your girls won't need to sacrifice their Elements."

"Sounds good to me, if you need me I'll be seeing what Applejack is doing, if this whole ' _herd'_ mess has to work I'll need to start acting like a proper colt-friend with the others as well... _Sigh!_ It would have been so much easier with only Dash to worry about, but I don't want to hurt the others, so for now I'll try to make the best of it..."

"It could have been worse."

"Changing subject; do you think anypony will ever notice our intervention if we don't talk?" the Prince asked curios as both walked away.

"Nope! This is a secret we will take to our graves! NO-ONE will ever know our involvement or that we have even set foot here." Discord answered shacking his head.

Unseen by them the _Tree of Harmony_ gave-out a last shy flash of light while growing of few inches in height; because now, under the star shaped-light in the centre _(shape somehow resembling_ _Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark_ ), the marking of a spiral formed by nine fox tails and a stylized " _D"_ had appeared on the trunk of the plant to keep company to Celestia and Luna's cutie marks in the same area; and should someone with good ears strain their hearing, a faint mischievous giggling could almost be heard coming from the plant itself for an instant before disappearing.

"Hoy! I was wondering...is that you the one that is trying to play match-maker between Twilight's pet dragon and the Element of Generosity?" Discord asked.

"Yep! But I still can't say we are seeing results...perhaps one day in the distant future," Maelstrom answered sighing.

"Perhaps..." the draconequus echoed with a similar sigh.

 **Meanwhile – Ponyville -**

" _Mmmmmh!_ Oh, God! How much I have dreamed to do this with you!"

"Did I tell you to stop kissing?" the mare lying on the comfy puff said in mock annoyance.

"No, Mistress!"

"Then be a good boy and return scratching my tonsils with that _French_ -whatever style of kiss, and remember! Until you grow into a teenage body to match your mind, this whole thing is a secret!"

"Yes, Mistress Rarity!"

"Good Spikey-wakey, now go back exercising what you have been taught and remember to lick behind my teeth, I like it in there."

"Yes, Mistress!"

 **At the same time – with Luna – Fluttershy's home -**

The Princess of the Moon was silently moving towards the shy Pegasus' place clad in full camouflage gear and face-paint while covered, just to be sure, in enough obscuring Magic to turn an army invisible all focused on her alone.

"First Subject, Herd Member _Fluttershy,_ Codename ' _Pervertshy'_..." Luna muttered to the small recording device near her while following every movement of the other mare through binoculars.

The Unaware pony was happily moving through her normal routine and taking care of her animals with a gentle smile on her face and a maternal tone of voice.

"Nonono! Let the others eat something too, don't be greedy!" she said while gently moving one of the fox kits slightly away from the dish to let the other members of the small litter reach the food.

"Is it good? Good boys! Eat everything and get strong as your daddy and mommy." Fluttershy said giggling as the small foxes swarmed her yipping and cooing around her to get her full attention and nuzzles.

" _GUH!_ That's horrible! She is...she is showing to be good mother-mat-material... _GURGLE!_ " Luna groaned with a green face as the _Horrifying_ (from her perspective) image of the Mare and _LUNA'S_ Son Maelstrom together and laughing with one or two fillies trotting around them just like those foxes were doing flashed in her mind.

"I am over one thousand years old...I am too young to be a grandmother!" the Princess said shaking her head to banish the images.

"Calm down...Breath In...Breath Out...she will surely buck-up along the way and then I will pounce on that and sweet-talk my baby colt about her being unworthy...I can do this!" Luna muttered while breathing long and slowly.

A subtle flashing of her horn and a near spider got hypnotized into following Luna's orders, another spell to make it stronger and faster and the little thing soon assaulted Fluttershy covering the shy Pegasus in a thick cocoon of webs hanging upside-down in a matter of seconds.

"THERE! Now I want to see how you answer to that! Being overly-gentle won't make nice kids! But spoiled brats!" Luna said in victory.

"What's the meaning of this, Spidey?" Fluttershy said with a scolding tone and narrowed eyes making the small spider look down in shame.

"Eh!?"

"Jokes are good and funny until somepony gets hurt, what would have happened had I hit my head? Or what if somepony is afraid of heights? Have you thought about it? I am disappointed in you." the Pegasus asked with a perfect ' _Angry Mom'_ tone of voice.

To the Princess' shock she could literally heard the spider click its tiny mandibles as if in blabbering an excuse.

"I am not happy, Spidey. I taught you better than playing dangerous games! Now untie me and think about what you have done, do this again and next time it will be going to be ' _the corner_ _'_ for you." the mare answered, making the small animal nod and gently put her down.

The hay! It even wrote ' _Sorry, Mama Fluttershy!"_ with its web before retreating under a rock!

"She can be strict...she can be strict?...SHE can be _STRICT_?! Another point for her being a good future mother for my dearest son's future babies?!" a deep breath was taken before...

"DAAAAAAMN IIIIIIT!" a roar of fury mixed at disbelief echoed in the huge garden startling the shy mare so much to have her miss the small flash of teleportation of Luna.

" _Grrrrr! This means nothing! Just because one of them MIGHT be a good choice for a future wife doesn't mean that the others will! It only takes one of them failing to have the rest follow_ _her_ _outside the door_ _flying at terminal velocity_ _...hopefully via my own royal hooves kicking them out._ " the Moon Alicorn thought growling as she reached the Apple Family's Apple tree acres where she knew ( _Via_ -Cough!- _Paid informations from a Night Guard –_ Cough!- ) that Maelstrom was visiting to help the Element of Honesty in her harvesting as a form of... _Date_.

(- Add here puking fit of Luna - )

 **Few Minutes Later – With Applejack -**

AJ was actually feeling pretty nervous at the moment, not only because the stallion currently bucking the tree near hers with a darned charming smile on his face and clones helping moving the filled boxes in storage with the others.

It wasn't even because BicMac and Granny Smith had started insinuating about AJ and the Prince forming a couple being a nice idea with the discretion of a stampede of dragons, luckily only managing to have him answer with a joke or a laughing fit defusing the thing rapidly, all for the sake of AJ's embarrassment at his family's actions.

No, her nervousness was to be pointed at two sources, one was the strange feeling of somepony glaring at the back of her head as if hoping for it to catch fire followed by the disembodied muttering-like sounds she kept hearing coming from around her, mostly seemingly lamenting the way she and her family were accepting Maelstrom in their group.

Luckily though she never heard the other half of Luna's mutterings, detailing _where_ Applejack could shove her apples and her cautious flirting with the blond Alicorn.

The biggest concern for the Farm-mare were Dash' words about her...' _Dealings'_ with the Prince, making her subconsciously steal a glance or two at his legs, flank and the rest of his muscles; thing that he missed but Luna surely didn't.

"Heya, Boss!" Bloom said trotting near the Prince and moving one bottle in front of him as soon as she reached him.

"Bloomie! What are you doing here, ya little menace?" the blond Alicorn answered grinning.

"I am not a menace!" she said pouting.

"I saw your attempt at pranking and cooking...it was horrible!" Maelstrom answered with a fake horrified expression that made her pout grow stronger.

"Nuu! I am not that bad! And I even brought you some water in case you were thirsty...that's not how a brother should treat a little sister!" Bloom answered pushing the bottle closer to him with her tiny head.

"I am your big brother now?" he asked chuckling.

"...Once you marry AJ, yes, you'll be." the filly answered smirking.

" _EEEEEEEP!"_ from far away AJ's shriek reached them, not only showing that she was eavesdropping but also covering Luna's strangled scream at the mere idea.

"Bloomie..."

"DON'T CALL ME ' _BLOOMIE'_!" Bloom said with a fierce embarrassed blush.

"Yes I will, instead! Because it sounds cute...wanna see something cool?" he answered.

"Something cool? What is it?" the little filly asked curious.

"Watch this, without hooves or Magic!" the Prince sticking out his tongue.

To AJ the action happened in slow-motion with the thick tongue of the Alicorn coming out of his mouth, then it kept coming out, and then came out some more until it circled one of the apples in a clearly already-experienced maneuver that brought the fruit to his mouth where he took a bite.

"That's disgusting, Boss! Why would that be useful?" Bloom asked with a grimace.

"To scare little fillies and colts mostly...but I usually use it to taste things thoroughly." the Prince answered with an innocent smile, the innuendo sailing clearly above the younger mare present in virtue of innocence and above Princess Luna's out of sheer denial about him doing anything perverted EVER.

AJ though...AJ remembered the details of Dash's _games_ with her Colt-friend and the other usage of that long, thick and surely warm tongue...gently prodding around, tenderly caressing everywhere, tasting every inch and reaching deep down where nothing else could and hungrily demanding its fill until...

 **With Luna – not far away -**

" _Why is she looking at him like that? Her eyes seems empty...is that...is that blood coming out from her nose? Is she injured?_ " Luna thought while looking curious at the Element of Honesty going through a mental ' _Blue screen'_ and looking at the Prince with unfocused eyes.

"This is another failure! That mare never tried to go too fast! The hay, she is the one taking things slowly so they can know each other better, and both are hard-working ponies that love big families and are honest to a fault and even too much eager to help their friends..." the Princess muttered shivering as the things both had in common kept piling-up in front of her very eyes, and Maelstrom's laugh echoing Applejack's giggles after one of her jokes must have been the worst sound she had ever heard.

Her musing stopped as the couple passed near the tree she was hiding on, forcing her to stop doing any noise so to not be discovered, though the Princess' son did momentarily stopped to look at the tree with narrowed eyes before grinning and giving it a nonchalant kick with one hoof before joining AJ in walking towards the rest of the Apple family.

"What did he-OH!" Luna muttered confused, actually jumping when one of the apples of the tree fell on her head getting stuck on her horn.

"Eh! I should have known he would have spotted me, he is my baby boy after all! Shinobi training notwithstanding." the Moon Alicorn said amused, snorting when her cheeky son looked back to wink at her and flashing a knowing grin.

"He knows me too well..." she muttered shaking her head.

"That he does!" a new voice said amused.

" _EEEEP!_ " the Princess shrieked falling from the tree from the surprise.

"Did I spook you, oh little peeping-tom?" Discord said as his face appeared on one of the fallen apples.

"This is not fun, Discord." Luna hissed as she got up, removing every twig from her mane in a flash of Magic.

"It is instead! From my side at least." the Draconequus answered as his mis-matched body appeared in front of the Moon Alicorn.

"What do you want?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Knowing what you are doing stalking the Element Bearers and why you are trying to sabotage them in some way may be a nice start." Discord asked grinning.

"I am not stalking them, I am ' _Analyzing them from afar'!_ and what I do is not sabotage, it's _'Testing their Will'_! There is a difference!" Luna answered indignant.

"...Putting living snakes inside a pie so to have them jump Pinkie is testing her Will?" the Draconequus asked with crossed arms.

"Of course! It's testing her will of staying with a Stallion clearly above her level! I am doing this for their own good!" she answered.

"Our own good, uh?!" a very well known voice said from behind the Princess.

"Discord? You have not brought behind me the Element Bearers to hear me dig my own grave, right?" Luna asked with a pleading tone.

"...I fear he did, mother." Maelstrom answered uneasy.

"...Fan- _ **Censored-**_ Tastic _..."_ the Moon Alicorn said groaning.

"And you kiss your son with that mouth, Lulu? For shame!" Discord said laughing.

"Another jab and I'll burn those filthy books you seem to love." the Princess answered growling.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"We have other matters to discuss now," Dash said with a bitter glare.

"Listen, I am just a mother afraid to see her son get his heart broken by an uncaring mare! Why a father can harass a colt-friend because dating a gril and I can't do the same for Maelstrom?" Luna asked.

"Your Highness? We understand that, but you are going overboard! My father is very protective of me, but he would never do that!" Twilight answered shaking her head.

" _Eeyup!_ BicMac as well gets mad when a stallion speaks to me, but Ah can say he would never stalk me!" AJ added.

"Really?" The Princess asked.

"Of course!" both mares answered.

Without breaking eye-contact Luna's horn flared in magic creating a ' _rope'_ that rapidly moved in one of the bushes before re-emerging with the struggling forms of BigMac, Igneous Rock and Twilight's father all held upside-down in front of the mares.

"DAD?!" Twilight yelled with wide eyes.

"Daddy?" Pinkie asked confused.

"MAC!? What the hay?!"

"Those gentlemen were spying on my son the whole time, just like I was admittedly doing with you all." Luna said nonchalant.

"With all due respect, you can't prove it, your Highness!" Igneous tried saying.

At that the Moon Alicorn simply shook the three stallions making cameras, recording disks, stacks of pictures with red circles around Maelstrom's head and pages upon pages of tightly written notes down to the floor.

"Wow, that's creepy." the blond Prince muttered in awe.

"There is a very valid explanation behind this, honey..."

"And it is?" Twilight asked back.

"We... _ehm..._ we..."

"We were just curious!" Mac answered making the two fathers with him nod eagerly.

"Enough! This thing is getting ridiculous...I know this situation is strange, but can we try to resolve it ourselves? Give us a chance, only once." Maelstrom asked.

"Oh, FINE! Is not like my wife is against this, she will be already hard to deal with once she will heard about me stalking you, but if she heard me refusing this I will never live it down." Twilight's father answered grumbling.

"Just remember that should you hurt my little princess I will hurt you, badly." Igneous added sighing.

"Aye! Aye! If AJ is sure Ah will step back, just-a keep yer hooves away from strange places." Mac said nodding, the three of them finally moved back to stand on their own hooves and released from Luna's Magic.

"..."

"..."

"...So?" Dash asked with narrowed eyes.

"So, what?" Luna asked back.

"We are still waiting for you to stand back, mother." the Prince said.

"Do I have to?" the Moon Alicorn asked whining.

"Mom...please. I love Dash." the former shinobi pleaded moving closer to her.

"But I just want what's best for you," she answered sighing.

"You are enjoying this little drama, don't you?" Rarity muttered while glaring at Discord.

"I was expecting a brawl with lots of kicks flying around like in those talk-shows in the late-night TV that always hosts those dysfunctional families throwing chairs at each other actually." the Draconequus answered shrugging.

"Okay. Okay I will try and let you deal with this without interfering." Luna finally said groaning in defeat.

"Thank you, mother. This means a lot to me." Maelstrom said nuzzling her with a wide smile.

"I want to hear a promise though, just to ne sure." Dash said with crossed hooves.

"Oh, Fine! I promise..."

 **Later that night – Royal Castle – Canterlot – Luna's Room -**

"I promise to NEVER stop saying that this is an horrible idea!" the Moon Princess growled as she slammed her room's door closed.

"An herd...AN HERD! They think that my beloved son is something they can share like some sort of treat!" she said in distaste.

" **And he belongs only to you, right?** " a distorted voice asked mockingly.

"W-Who's there? SHOW YOURSELF!" Luna ordered scanning the room.

" **I don't need to show myself, you are already seeing me.** " the voice said laughing as the Princess' eyes went drawn to her mirror.

In there the smirking face of Nightmare Moon stood looking back at her with a wide, _fanged_ smile.

"YOU! You do not exist! You are just a mockery of me! A filthy corrupted version!" the Moon Alicorn said.

" **Me? A copy? A mockery of you? I am the REAL Luna, you are just a little scared filly afraid of her true colours!** " Nightmare Moon answered chuckling.

"The Elements destroyed you, you are a mere memory!" Luna replied stapping back a little.

" **Ooh! In that you are right! The Elements destroyed the Nightmare Moon created by the '** _ **Nightmare Force'**_ **but** **I** **...I am the REAL Luna, the one that silly Corruption awakened from her slumber, the one YOU buried because ashamed of it! I am what you always wanted to be, the one you SHOULD have always been! Not a weakling clinging to her past like a blanket!"** the reflection said snarling.

"I am not a weakling!" Luna replied with a quivering voice.

" **Look at you, all trembling, all WEAK! You are disgusting! You are letting some brats force themselves in your perfect life, all because you can't make your authority get respected as it should! This is MY reign, MY Castle and that is MY SON! And YOU are the one that is costing me everything with your being so damn spineless to protect it!"** Nightmare Moon yelled enraged.

"YOU ARE NOT ME!" Luna yelled in answer with scared eyes.

" **No, No I am not. But that is easily fixed.** " the Corrupted mare said simply as it jumped out of the mirror to pounce on the Princess, soon making her body get covered by a thick, tar-like dark sludge covering her mouth as well to prevent her from screaming.

" _UUUUUUHM!_ Much, much better!" the once-again Corrupted mare said with a pleased moan as she stood to look at the still-normal mirror, winking as the image of Nightmare Moon appeared to return the gesture.

"Now, first things first. A little make-up adjustment for my precious baby, then the renovations for MY Reign of Eternal Night will start." Nightmare Moon said with a small smile as she happily trotted towards Maelstrom's room.

 **With the Prince -**

" **This feeling...NARUTO! WAKE-UP!"** Kurama yelled as he felt the malevolent presence break-down the room door to enter.

"WHAT THE- _ARGH!_ " the blond Alicorn had the time to say before the Corrupted Princess pounced on him with a wide smile.

"It's time to wake-up, my wonderful son! We have a kingdom to rule!" Nightmare Moon said with a purring voice.

"What have you done to my _UMPF!_ " Maelstrom tried saying before the Princess' mouth covered his forcing something thick down his throat.

"This will help you my son...now open your eyes!" Nightmare Moon said, pleased to see the other Alicorn's eyes turn blood red with slit pupils.

 **Celestia's room – few minutes later -**

The Sun Alicorn awoke screaming as the oppressing feeling of blood-lust washed over her and seemingly encompassed Canterlot in its entirety, growing in strength and in maliciousness until it settled to simply being THE darkest source of Negative Emotions she had ever felt, soo much that even she could simply not comprehend how something so Evil could exist.

Her answer was the whole wall holding the door to her room vaporising along a great part of the room to let Nightmare Moon enter with a clearly smug grin.

"YOU! What have you done to my sister?!" Celestia demanded.

"I am your sister! I am the true side of her she never acknowledged, her real-self!" the Dark Mare answered smirking.

"You lie! My sister never was such a foul creature! Your aura of Darkness is even worse than what I remembered," the Sun Alicorn answered in disgust.

"Oh! That is not me...this wonderful power is none other than my dear son finally getting free of his self-imposed limitations, do you remember him?" Nightmare Moon answered chuckling.

"MAELSTROM! What have you done?!" the Sun Princess demanded with wide eyes.

"I helped him, dear sister...he is a new pony now. And soon he will rule this land with me, in our perfect world of Eternal Night." the Alicorn answered happily.

" _ **GRAAAAAAAAAH!**_ " in answer to her words an inhuman roar echoed everywhere making the whole Castle and the area around it tremble.

"W-What have you done to him?" Celestia asked backing away in fear.

"May I present you the improved ' _version'_ of my precious baby...From _Maelstrom Knight_...to _**NIGHTMARE KING!**_ " Nightmare Moon said laughing as the Corrupted Prince showed himself.

The Deformed Alicorn was now sporting a body seemingly made of flaming dark-red energy with his face reduced to a pure-white set of shining eyes and an equally-shining ' _opening'_ mimicking a fanged mouth; his ears were now longer, his horn now with its tip twisted into an hook and his wings more similar to the ones of a bat.

His tail had been split into six fox-like ones while an huge fox skeleton was covering his body, hooves and back like a sort of armour with the skull helmet presenting an hole to make room to the sharp horn.

"MAELSTROM!" Celestia screamed in horror as her own spirit seemed to freeze solid at the unmatched Evil Feeling emanating from her nephew.

"Here she is, my son! The mare that forces us to be separated, the cause of our sufferance! Of our misery! Show her what do we think about her meddling in our affairs!" the Corrupted Luna said with a crazed smile.

" **GRAAAAAAH!** " the Prince screamed as tiny spheres of energy converged in his mouth.

"Maelstrom, it's me! Celestia! Snap out of it!" the Sun Alicorn pleaded with wide eyes.

"Too late, sister. Consider this my way to tell you that your services as Princess are no longer needed, farewell." Nightmare Moon said chuckling.

"NOOOOO!"

" **BIJU DAMA!** " Maelstrom roared as the colossal beam of chakra disintegrated the whole room and erased a good portion of the gardens before a Magical shield managed to redirect the attack up in the sky briefly illuminating everything with the resulting explosion.

" _Tch!_ I underestimated your abilities, sister." Nightmare Moon said sneering.

"E-E-Elements...I need...the Elements..." and heavily wounded Celestia said weakly with one of her badly-burned wings falling limp behind her.

"Another shot, dear. Your aunt is still breathing." Nightmare Moon said annoyed making the Corrupted Prince nod with a grunt.

"I...I'll save you both, e-even if it will be the last thing I do..." Celestia answered using her last remaining strength to teleport away to alert Twilight and the others.

"A guess, my son. Where did she go?" the Corrupted Princess asked bored.

" **Elements.** " Nightmare King answered with a growling voice.

"Yes, she is indeed so very predictable. Let's go, once removed her and those pesky girls we will have the full attention of our beloved subjects and soon even them will forget about those weaklings. Shall we go?" she asked kissing the cheek of the Biju-Cloak-covered Alicorn.

" **Yes.** " he answered.

"Then follow me! Bwahahahahaha!" Nightmare Moon said letting her chilling laugh fill the night as the two powerful forces disappeared in a flash of darkness to hunt-down the Elements and the wounded Sun Alicorn Princess.

 **Troubles have just started, next Chapter will have the Elements and Celestia fight against Nightmare Moon and the full might of a berserk Jinchuuriki in his six-tailed Cloak state backing-up his own Alicorn Powers.**

 **(Basically a Pony Version of Naruto's ' _Six Tailed State'_ from the battle against Pein).**

 **Someone helpful enough to help me decide how to keep Discord out of the fight so to not have it finish immediately? Please?**

 **Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My First story here! I hope to write something you people will enjoy, but I am still learning so please have a little patience as I learn how to properly write here, okay?**

 **REVIEWS! I love all of the ones you have left me. Thank you so much for liking my story! English is my second Language, so the quality may resent a little, but I will do my best all the same, promise!**

 **AN HUGE "THANK YOU" With lots of love to my dear friend " _DragonPony022_ " that is always ready to help me!**

 **Thank you my friend! I am happy to know that I can count on you!**

 **But now, I will leave you to my story, just please do not Flame my skin off, Pretty please?**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I think I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ " if you don't mind. :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Chapter** **10** **: The '** _ **Holy Crusade'**_ **of Mama Luna** **Part** **2** **.**

 **P** **onyville – Twilight's Library -**

"Can we please go to bed, Twi? I beg you..." Spike pleaded from behind the stack of books he was cataloging.

" _Sigh!_ Fine, just because otherwise everypony will say that I am making you work too much..." Twilight conceded sighing as she rolled the scroll she was writing on.

"Yay..." the small dragon said in tired elation.

"Can you continue for me?" the purple Unicorn asked to the exact copy of herself standing at her left.

" _Yup! No problem, Boss!_ " the clone answered cheerfully.

"Uhm! This ones acts similar to Pinkie, I need to write this down... _'The clones appear to develop quirks in their psyche one time out of ten, this along questions about enlarging energy reserves to summon more than one should be addressed with the Prince at its earliest'_..." Twilight muttered as she jotted down a new detail about her new spell.

" _Books! Books! Books!_ " the Twi-clone sang happily as she moved back each tome to its place on the shelves.

"Are you sure you want to summon more than one, Twi? I am already finding a single copy of you creepy..." Spike muttered.

"Maelstrom may be able to summon tens of thousands of them, but I aim at calling only ten, like that I would be able to get free time for my researches while the clones take care of keeping the Library in check." Twilight answered while still studying the copy of herself.

With a loud crash a body fell through the ceiling dispelling the clone in a burst of smoke making both dragon and Unicorn shriek in surprise.

"P-P-Princess Celestia!" Twilight screamed in fright at seeing the wounds covering the Alicorn's body.

"E-Elements! The Elements!" the Princess said with a frantic voice.

"Your wing is broken, your Highness! What happened?" the other asked with a pale face.

"Nightmare...Nightmare Moon is back!" Celestia answered as she forced herself to stand only to collapse on Twilight making the girl groan to keep her standing.

"She attacked you?" she asked.

"No...I-It was _**Nightmare King**_...the corrupted form of my nephew..." the Sun Alicorn answered with a broken voice and sobbing tone.

"She corrupted the Prince?" Twilight asked.

"She turned him into a monster..." the Alicorn answered as the Blood-lust of the Jinchuuriki of Konoha in his six-tailed form covered the whole town.

"HE IS HERE!" Celestia shrieked as the door of the library went teared-off from its hinges to let a smug-looking Nightmare Moon trot inside accompanied by the corrupted shinobi.

"So you were hiding here, why am I not surprised?" the Corrupted Princess asked mockingly.

"M-M-Maelstrom?" Twilight muttered with wide eyes.

" **Grrrr!"** the Jinchuuriki answered with a soft growl.

"Oh, yes...the _Element of Magic_...one of the hussies trying to take away our beloved heir." Moon answered snarling.

"I thought the Elements had destroyed you!" the young Unicorn said.

"Oooh! Those pretty gems removed us for a little time, yes. But we were still there in wait, waiting for the right moment to reclaim what was rightfully us to take!" the Alicorn answered with a pleased smirk.

"...I see...the Corruption was only put to sleep, in a thousand years that stuff had got too deep for a single shot to completely remove it..." Twilight muttered.

" **Clever.** " Nightmare King said snorting.

"Control your instincts, she is not worthy of you!" Nightmare Moon snapped angrily.

"Jealous?" Twilight said smirking.

"Twi!?" Spike hissed while hiding behind one of the tables.

" _Tch!_ A mere tactic like that won't work, Twilight Sparkle! I know who holds the heart of my son in her hoof, and that is not you!" Nightmare Moon answered nonplussed.

"You sure? Dash is a nice contender for his affections...well, I don't want to seem full of myself, but me and the others too are climbing pretty up ourselves." Twilight answered as she kept inching towards one of the windows while dragging Celestia with her.

"What are you doing?" Celestia muttered.

"Trying to anger her enough to not notice me moving closer to the window to try and escape." she answered.

"She is trying something, KILL HER!" the Moon Alicorn ordered.

" **WRAAAAAAAAAH!** _"_ Nightmare King roared as he prepared to pounce on the two.

"Then again I underestimated the fact she has a warrior with her! RUN!" the purple Unicorn yelled as she and the Princess had barely the time to jump through the glass to evade the Prince's attack.

"I'll go call the others, Twi!" Spike said as he hurried away.

"Can you raise a shield?" Celestia asked as she weakly stood by Twilight's side.

"Yes." she answered.

"Can it stop a fully powered _**Tailed Beast Bomb?**_ " the Princess asked worried.

"What is that?"

"One of the strongest attacks of somepony holding a Biju, a tailed beast, inside...and he has the strongest one sealed in his body..." the Sun Alicorn said as both corrupted ponies calmly walked outside towards them.

"I already know that." Twilight answered.

"Then you should know how destructive my baby can be. Why don't you give her a demonstration, my beloved?" Nightmare Moon said.

" **BIJU DAMA!** " The Corrupted Maelstrom roared as the colossal beam of energy went shot-out of his mouth.

" _WOOZA_! WHAT THE HAY IS THAT?!" a known voice shrieked as a long silhouette appeared before the two.

"Discord?!" Celestia said with wide eyes while watching the Draconequus ' _grab'_ the attack to force it upward making it explode high in the sky and still shocking Ponyville enough to not let a single window un-exploded and even uprooting several trees.

"Felt some Chaotic energy here and got curious...are those two Lulu and Maelly?" Discord asked while still blowing on his heavily-burned hands.

"Something happened and Luna returned into being Nightmare Moon, she then must have corrupted Maelstrom." Celestia answered.

"... _Uhm!_...I see...that's risky..." the Draconequus muttered while looking at the Prince with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing important for now. I know that I can't help you dealing with this." he answered.

"Why? You can't revert the Corruption?" Celestia asked, shocked at feeling her wounds simply disappear.

"If I do that the ' _Lesson'_ won't stick...Luna needs to learn that bottling her feelings and self-doubts is not safe for her or anybody else, if the last shreds of Corruption could spread once again was all because she secretly wanted Nightmare Moon to be back, to be the ' _free woman'_ she felt like under the Corruption...the fact that she dragged her son in this is a proof that she just feared his abandonment and wanted him as close and ' _Hers'_ as possible. No, she needs to see what she had done and its consequences to understand, hopefully after this she'll learn to be more honest with herself and finally abandon Nightmare Moon once and for all." Discord answered shaking his head.

"Then what will you do?" Twilight asked.

"I'll give a little hand as it is still one of my play-mates we are talking about, I don't know where to find another prankster if the Prince here gets banished. I'll just stop Ponyville from getting damaged and call here the other Element Bearers. Then it will be up to you others to resolve this, try to get through Luna before using the Elements, this is all her doing, without her own will secretly aiding it the Corruption this time wouldn't have been able to take over." the Draconequus answered as a faint glow covered the houses around them while he himself moved to sit calmly on a near rooftop to watch.

"And Maelstrom?"

"Don't worry about that. You have Luna to worry about." Discord answered unconcerned as he snapped his fingers making Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, AJ, Pinkie Pie and Spike appear near the group.

"Thanks, we would have wasted time getting here." Spike said as he and the others got back on their feet after the landing.

"Mael..." Dash whimpered at seeing the transformed Prince looking at her without signs of recognising her.

"Even the Draconeequs has abandoned you, it should speak you volumes about your chances of winning," Nightmare Moon said laughing.

"We still have the Elements on our side, you abomination! I will free my sister and my nephew, even if it will cost me my life!" Celestia answered in determination.

" **Dash...** " Maelstrom growled.

"You want to play with her? Why not! Go and destroy her, she was the one to cause us to grow apart trying to interfere with our perfect life together! Kill her and then return to me, okay?" the Corrupted Princess answered kissing her son's cheek lovingly.

" **Yes."** he answered opening his wings wide and readying himself for a sprint.

"DASH!" AJ yelled in horror.

"It's okay...it's okay. If he focuses on me you others won't be able to use the Elements, but at least Nightmare Moon won't have him backing her up." the cyan Pegasus said biting-back her tears.

"Then me and the others will keep him occupied." a new voiced said.

"BROTHER!" Twilight gasped in shock.

"As soon as Princess Celestia got attacked me and few others went to investigate and managed to over-hear Nightmare Moon talk about coming here, then I assembled as many soldiers as I could and came here with our fastest ship..." Shining Armour answered.

"I brought them here then myself. They were being too slow." Discord added.

"We will fight the Prince and leave Princess Luna to you others." Shining added.

"NO!" Twilight yelled.

"She is the one that Corrupted him, right? She has him as her puppet, if you save her then she will then be able to calm him down long enough for the Elements to purify him as well. Just be fast, I don't know how long we will last, his abilities as shinobi have not been discovered fully so we will be battling an Alicorn with extra powers we know nothing about." the Captain answered shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter how many ponies you amass, you all will fail. But please, do wave plans after plans, so that me and my son we will be able to tear them to pieces along your weak Hope! NIGHTMARE KING! DESTROY THEM!" the Dark Mare ordered making the berserk Jinchuuriki fly forward with enough power to destroy the street behind himself.

"SHIELD UP! LAYERS!" Shining Armour yelled as more than two dozens horns flared-up to create a layered _bubble_ around the group.

" **GRAAAAAH!** " Maelstrom bellowed as he moved through the barrier like a bullet of howling red energy with a sound similar to breaking glass making the group scatter but nailing both Shining and Dash in his charge blowing both back.

"DASH/SHINING!" Celestia and the others screamed.

"Join Captain Shining! Me and the others will deal with her!" the Sun Alicorn ordered making the various soldiers hurry to intercept the Prince.

"While the kids play, what about finishing our old issues, sister?" Nightmare Moon asked amused.

"This time I'll be sure to completely eradicate every trace of you from Luna's mind!" Celestia replied snarling.

"THEN COME AND GET ME!" the Dark Alicorn said in glee as a wide wave of darkness shot-out of her horn making Princess and remaining Elements scatter.

 **With Shining Armour, Dash and the Royal Guards -**

The Transformed Alicorn was silently hovering above the group with his luminous eyes reduced to thin slits as Dash and Shining huddled together to prepare.

"You are his main target, Dash...but you and the other Elements are also the ones that should know him better, what can I tell us about him?" Shining asked.

"In this state? He is using the power of a creature the humans sealed in him years ago, since the beast could not be stopped by any other means they needed to imprison it somewhere...him." Dash answered.

"What kind of power is that?" a near Unicorn asked.

"You are?"

"Blessed Horn, I am the Magic expert of my squad." he answered.

"That's Human Magic, relying on an energy called ' _Chakra'_. I am not Twilight so I don't know hay about the details; but I know this, in that state he has nigh-infinite Stamina, an almost impenetrable skin..."

"Define impenetrable." Shining asked.

"He told me that last time he got like that, before he and the creature inside him become friends, a sword said to be able to cut through everything failed to even scratch him, and now he is using even more power than THAT particular fight." Dash answered.

"So an hard shell...attack power?" Blessed Horn asked worried.

"He and the others like him were considered back in that world as ' _Weapons of Mass Destruction'_...able to erase whole Villages from maps and re-shape lands in their rage." the Pegasus said grimacing.

"And he has one of those things backing his Alicorn Magic?!" the Unicorn shrieked.

"He has the strongest of them all inside..."

"...this is not good." Shining said in dismay.

"INCOMING!" a Pegasus yelled moving up in the air to evade the attack.

"Restraining spells!" Shining ordered as ' _ropes'_ of magic circled wings, legs and muzzle of the Jinchuuriki forcing him to stay on the ground.

"WIND!" a Pegasus Captain ordered as she and several others started flying in circle around the Corrupted Prince.

"What are they doing?" Dash asked.

"They are forcing wind to move down-ward as strong as they can to push him on the ground and stop him from flying, now GO! Join my sister and stop Nightmare Moon! We'll try to buy you others as much time we can!" Twilight's brother answered with a strained voice.

"I CAN'T HOLD HIM!" a soldier said in despair as his horn was starting losing luminosity.

"MOVE, DASH!" Shining bellowed.

"I-I am going!" the cyan Pegasus answered hurrying away.

" **GRAAAAAH!** " Nightmare King roared as he broke free in an explosion of dark-red energy launching the flying ponies above him far away from him.

"I GOT HIM!" a big earth pony soldier yelled as he pounced on Maelstrom together with his two companions to tie him up.

"If Unicorn's Magic didn't work and Pegasus' Weather Magic didn't stick, then let's see if brute strength from earth ponies have any effect!" the Captain of the ' _Earth Squad'_ said in pride as other bulky stallions dog-piled the Corrupted Prince.

"Captain Boulder, we need to work together in this." Shining said with narrowed eyes as him an the others regrouped.

"I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING, CAPTAIN SHINING! I don't need help in deciding how to-

" **OUT OF MY WAY!"** Maelstrom yelled as he blew away ropes and ponies making both fall down around him, glaring at Captain Boulder with smoldering rage.

"...Help?" the earth pony asked with a squeaky voice.

"Regroup and assault! We are going to tire him out! Attack him from afar and then get out of dodge for the others to have a free shot, we are going to use an ' _Hit-and-run'_ tactic!" Shining answered.

"You want somepony with _infinite_ Stamina to get tired?" the Pegasus Captain asked in disbelief.

"Is the only plan I can come up with, as soon as one of you others gets a miraculous brain-wave I don't know how to treat this..." he answered.

"It's something at least! Soldiers! You heard the Captain! Onwards!" Boulder answered as he and the others charged forward to circle the Prince.

 **With Celestia and the Elements of Harmony -**

While the assembled soldiers kept battling with all their power to keep the Jinchuuriki occupied and not help Nightmare Moon, the Sun Alicorn and the young mares with her kept trying to use the power of the Elements on Luna to save her once again.

The problem was that last time the Corrupted Princess was using most of her powers to keep Celestia confined on the Sun, but now she had her whole Magical Core focusing on fighting the group only.

"Nnnngh!" the Sun Alicorn groaned as her shield kept being rattled mercilessly by Luna's beam.

"We need to attack her now that she is distracted!" Twilight said.

"As if I forgot about you others." the Moon Alicorn said smirking.

"What the hay!?" AJ gasped as something impacted with her body.

"Before coming here I took the time to charm some shadows, do they look familiar?" she asked mockingly.

" _ **HI**_ **!** " a distorted version of Pinkie's voice said giggling.

In front of each Element bearer was now standing a copy of themselves, the only difference was that the copies were only ' _coloured'_ in shades of grey and had shining red eyes.

"Copies?" Rarity said with wide eyes.

" _ **Better versions I think is the better term, dear. As I would have never kept my mane like that!**_ " Shadow-Rarity answered haughtily.

" _ **Mistress Nightmare Moon wants you gone! So**_ _ **we'll have to attack,**_ _ **sorrrrry!**_ " Shadow-Pinky said waving at the original pink pony.

"That is not very nice." Pinkie answered pouting.

"Why you are doing this?" Dash asked in anger.

"To remove every obstacle between MY Reign and me!" Luna answered dodging Celestia's spell and flaring-up her horn.

In answer to that a whole chunk of the street got uprooted and thrown back at the Sun Alicorn that answered by blasting an hole in the wide slab of rock to fly through it to tackle the Corrupted Alicorn.

"Destroy those copies! I will deal with Luna!" the Princess ordered as she pounced on her sister to pin her down.

"DESTROY THE ELEMENTS! DO THAT AND I'LL LET YOU TAKE THEIR PLACE! Fail and you all will cease to exist!" Nightmare Moon ordered as she pushed the Sun Alicorn away and started a new ' _Beam War'_ with Celestia while exchanging bullets of condensed Magic in a long series of explosions.

" _ **I think I'll enjoy taking your life, I bet Mistress will even let me take the lead of the Wonderbolts if I do a good job.**_ " Shadow-Dash said excited.

"And Maelstrom? Do you think he will just love you if you take my place?" Dash answered opening her wings wide.

" _ **The Prince? He belongs to Mistress! They will live happily together and nopony will interfere in their lives ever again!**_ " the copy answered snarling as both took fly.

"Saying it like that...it sounds wrong in soo many ways..." AJ answered grimacing.

" _ **And what's wrong in tha'? Ya're just an empty head, apple girl!**_ " Shadow-Applejack answered laughing.

"Empty head? I'm goin' ta buck ya so hard ya won't ever remember to ever have teeth!" AJ answered as she pounced on her copy in a furious brawl.

" _ **And you? Will you fight, or just stay and watch, coward?**_ " Shadow-Fluttershy asked with narrowed eyes.

"I-I will help my friends!" the real Rarity answered determined.

 **Not too far away -**

"YOU ARE THE COPY!" Pinkie yelled as she threw an apple-pie to Shadow-Pinkie.

" _ **No! You are the copy!**_ " the grey mare answered with a childish whine while throwing her own pie at the other.

"NO, YOU!"

" _ **NO, YOU!**_ "

"FAKER!" Pinkie said pouting.

" _ **You are ten thousand times more fake than me!**_ " Shadow-Pinkie replied.

"And you are an infinite times more fake than me!"

" _ **And you infinite plus one!**_ "

"ARGH!" Pinkie answered as if physically hit by the words.

Meanwhile this was happening both Twilight and Shadow-Twilight were shooting each-other with bullets of Magic, but while the real Unicorn tried to spare power and sporadically using restraining spells, the Copy kept pelting the Original with a rapid salvo of apparently-destructive spells as holes kept opening in the terrain whenever they went dodged.

" _ **Stop running, coward!**_ _**You are a shame to Magic acting like that!**_ " Shadow-Twilight hissed as her spell lifted several rocks to throw them to the purple pony.

"I am devising a plan actually," Twilight muttered as she erected a rapid shield to stop the rocks before running through the streets to hide behind a small group of bushes.

"Okay, think! Luna can't have just ' _charmed'_ some shadows, she must be keeping them ' _feed_ ' with her own Magic, I personally can't cast that rapidly or so many spells in rapid succession without even an hint of fatigue...it means that while they are ' _copies'_ of us in personality...the power comes from Nightmare Moon..." she muttered watching as two streams of light, one rainbow-coloured and one completely black, kept streaking in the sky at ludicrous speed only to briefly meet half-way in small explosions of sparks whenever Dash or her own copy moved to kick the other.

"Her ability at Magic Manipulation is incredible...doing all this while going hoof-to-hoof with Celestia at the same time shows an astounding talent and magical reserves...but how to counter this?" the unicorn said in dismay.

" _ **By admitting defeat of course!**_ _ **Nopony can defeat Mistress, she is just too perfect!**_ " Shadow-Twilight answered from her position on the wall.

"HACK!" the young mare barely had the time to dodge before a new spell could hit her, the attack drilling a deep hole on the ground.

"You think she is just ' _too perfect_ _'_...I GOT IT! I need Rarity's help." Twilight said as her horn lighted-up for an instant as she ran away.

" _ **COME BACK HERE!**_ " the copy of the Unicorn yelled as she gave chase.

 **With Celestia -**

"This is going too far, Nightmare Moon! Stop this foolishness!" the Sun Alicorn said as her shield finally gave-in under the continue assault.

"NEVER! I shall rule on this land!" Luna answered as she managed, to Discord and Celestia's shock, to lift a whole house with her powers to throw it at her sister.

"Okay! I had not thought she could do THAT!" the Draconequus said in disbelief as he moved away to evade the huge ' _bullet'_.

"ARGH!" Celestia cried in pain as she was forced to block the construction from falling down but leaving her open for Luna to hit her.

"You made a mistake, sister. And that was thinking I was not ready to do _everything_ in my power to achieve my goal!" the Moon Alicorn said as she walked closer to the downed Princess with an expression of utter distaste on her face.

"Why? Why you did this?" Celestia asked with a sobbing voice.

"You others forced me, you all are just waiting for the right occasion to take away everything I hold dear! My throne of night, the love of my subjects, my wonderful starry sky fruit of countless hours of work...and most of all...my son, the ONLY thing I have left of the only pony I ever loved and the only thing left of my family. I WON'T LET YOU TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Luna said in blind fury as she prepared a small sphere of condensed Magic on the tip of her horn.

"L-Luna!" Celestia gasped with wide eyes.

"Farewell, sister. When you'll reach the heavens, tell Storm that I am sorry that he had to waste his life for a land of ingrates...but to rest assured that once done here everypony will remember and honour his sacrifice WHENEVER THEY WANT IT OR NOT!" Luna yelled as the spell was about to leave her horn.

"INCEST!? I KNEW IT!" Rarity yelled gasping.

"What?!" both Princesses said at the same time.

"I swear! Why do you think she is doing all this otherwise?" Twilight answered stage-whispering.

" _ **You sure?**_ " Shadow-Rarity asked enraptured, the three Unicorns holding Shadow-Twilight tied-down and gagged to not interrupt the discussion.

"No way! Princess Luna wants to...to mate with Maelstrom? Her son?" Rarity asked again, by now both copies and real Element Bearers had stopped fighting to listen that shocking revelation.

"Why do you think then? As soon as Dash started dating the Prince Princess Luna started this whole crusade of her against her, and now Nightmare Moon has returned because feeding on her negative thoughts, and since Maelstrom seems to be the driving force...and you saw how she looks at him and how happy she is to kiss his cheek." Twilight answered nodding.

She had seen the Copies react like the Originals, so she hoped that Shadow-Rarity would have been as big as gossip than the real one, and she was luckily right, and seeing that Luna and Celestia too were listening then she could also hope that it would distract Nightmare Moon enough to have her control falter and make the Copies easier to defeat.

" _ **What's wrong in that? Mistress is such a wonderful mare that she of course need** **s** **the best Stallion around** **to satisfy** **her, and if the Prince is indeed the epitome of studliness then it stands to reason that the two are of course fated to be a couple!**_ " Shadow-Fluttershy said nonplussed.

" _Bingo!_ " Twilight thought in triumph, pleased by the blind fanatic loyalty of the Copies' programming acting like she planned.

"LUNA!" Celestia said scandalized.

"I-I-I don't know what t-t-those p-pests are talking about..." Nightmare Moon stuttered with a red face.

"LIAR! You-you...you are lusting after your own flesh and blood! Now I see why you were so against the idea of him seeking a mare-friend!" the Sun Alicorn said catching with the corner of her eye the wink Twilight sent her.

"I-I am not...and even then, what if I am? You have no say in my romantic life!" Luna said stomping down with her hoof.

"That's sick! You can't seriously think that!" AJ said grimacing in disgust.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO CONFIRM THAT! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH MY SON!" Luna shrieked.

"YES YOU ARE! JUST ADMIT IT! YOU WISH TO MATE WITH HIM!" Celestia yelled in answer.

" **YOU WHAT?!** " to her shock Maelstrom could be heard scream in horror.

"Oh...my...gosh..." Shining said with a green face.

"I...You...I mean...AAAAAAAARGH!" Nightmare Moon, now with her face deep-red in both embarrassment and anger,

"THAT'S IT! EVERYPONY DIES!" the Moon Alicorn yelled in absolute rage as an huge sphere of dark Magic rapidly went amassed on her horn.

"I won't have to justify anything if there is nopony around!" she said with crazed eyes.

"NOW!" Twilight said as her horn and Rarity's flared to life at the same time.

" _ **What are you...**_ " the two copies had the time to asks before twin bolts of Magic dispelled them.

"Nightmare Moon no longer is powering them! Dispel your copies and join us, we need the Elements now!" the purple Unicorn yelled.

"GOT IT!" AJ answered using the momentary ' _wavering'_ or her copy to buck Shadow-AJ's head clear off her neck making the fake mare disappear.

"BOOYA!" Dash said in victory as she dispatched her Copy to rapidly join the others.

"TOO LATE! THIS IS THE END!" Luna yelled as the giant sphere kept growing.

"STOP HER!" Celestia said as she charged her own Magic to try and destroy the sphere.

"Nightmare King! KILL THEM!" the Corrupted mare ordered.

" **Biju Dama!** " the Prince roared shooting a small bullet of Chakra destroying the sphere of Dark Magic throwing the Alicorn back with the backlash of her spell failing.

"WHAT?!" She yelled in disbelief.

" **ELEMENTS! NOW!"** the Jinchuuriki said.

"SHOOT HER!" Discord added.

"You'll explain later. NOW, GIRLS!" Twilight said as her Elements and the others gathered power.

"NOW!" Celestia said as her Magic restrained Nightmare Moon.

"NOOOOOOO!" the Moon Alicorn yelled in despair as the multi-coloured light caught her fully.

" _ **Sigh!**_ **It's over..."** Maelstrom said sighing as the form of Luna was seen fall on the ground unconscious once again back in her normal form.

"You okay?" Discord asked.

" **Eh! It hurts a little, but from a forced transformation it was expected."** the Prince answered shrugging.

"You are...in control?" Dash asked uncertain.

" **Managed to snap out of it an instant before shooting that** _ **Biju Dama**_ **towards Twi-chan and Aunt Celestia...sorry if I couldn't stop that from happening.** " he answered looking down.

"I understand, don't worry. But how did you free yourself?" Celestia asked.

" **That stuff Mother used was pretty much '** _Negative Emotions'_ **condensed, Kurama simply ate it and absorbed it, doing it slowly to not get corrupted himself. That's why it took time for me to return myself.** " he answered.

 **In the Seal -**

A giant nine-tailed Fox with a comically-huge bloated belly could be seen pass a toothpick through his fangs with a pleased smile on his face.

" _BUUUUUURP!_ **Delicious...Nap Time!** _"_ the Biju burped loudly before conceding himself a nice nap to digest his snack.

 **Real world -**

"You knew he was in control, that's why you said that we should have focused on Luna alone, right?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, he was playing a dangerous game, that's why I brought here the guards, like that he would have had a good-enough excuse to not join the fight." Discord answered nodding as he repaired the damages to Ponyville himself.

"Then why you didn't act sooner?" Rarity asked while looking at the Prince with narrowed eyes.

"He was waiting for the right moment, it took time for him to snap-out of Nightmare Moon's control, had she choose a bad moment she could have reinforced it before we had time to save Princess Luna." Twilight said.

" **Exactly...sorry if I fought you all, I had to make it believable.** " he said sheepishly.

"I was wondering why we were still standing after some attacks of yours or why you kept missing us so widely..." Captain Boulder muttered in surprise.

" **Are you scared?** " Maelstrom asked Dash.

"I was..." she admitted while moving closer.

" **Don't touch me!** " he said in alarm.

"I do not believe you to be a monster!" the Pegasus said immediately.

 _"_ ** _Eh!?_ Not that, silly! It's just that my skin is kind of corrosive now for somepony like you, let me transform back before touching!** " he answered chuckling.

"Oh..."

"Nnnhg...what happened?" Luna said groaning as she finally woke-up.

"Well, sister...you..." Celestia tried saying before the other Alicorn looked around herself grimacing.

"I am hopeless." the Moon Princess muttered sobbing.

" **Can we...talk about this later?...I really need a Medic now...** " Maelstrom pleaded with a strained voice.

"Why? Are you wounded?" Fluttershy asked worried.

" **No...if this form is forced it kinds of put a big strain on the body...sorry but I need to turn back...just don't be scared.** " he answered as he rapidly returned to normalcy, making every pony looking at him blanch at his state.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luna screamed at the top of he lungs at seeing the male's Alicorn body being covered in burning marks everywhere and with some so heavy to have whole sections where the muscles under the skin out to be seen.

"Eh...I asked you to not get scared..." Maelstrom said smirking before collapsing on the floor.

 **A week later – Ponyville – Hospital -**

A sobbing wreck was what remained of Luna after a whole week of hospitalization of her son; even the news that thanks to a combined effort of Celestia, the Element Bearers and the various guards present during the fight now everyone thought that some mysterious creature had took the appearance of Nightmare Moon and just kidnapped the real Moon Princess before Corrupting the Prince was consoling her.

"Put me back on the Moon, Celly! Put me back there!" she asked between sobs

"Stop saying such a thing, sister." Celestia said gently.

"I destroy everything I touch, every pony I love is destined to die because of me...I can't stay with other ponies, I am not worthy of it!" she replied in despair.

"Princess..." Fluttershy said with a sad expression.

"I am a monster..." Luna muttered hiccuping.

"OH FOR GOODNESS' SAKE! Will you stop the pity party? I DON'T HATE YOU!" Maelstrom answered with a tired yell.

It had took the Prince just a day to wake-up and discover he had been covered in several layers of bandages by ( _as he was later told_ ) several squads of Medics as no-one could finish bandaging him without getting sick by the level of damage he had been subjected to.

And although at the beginning Pinkie Pie, Spike and Dash had managed to light the mood by christening him ' _Pharaoh Meally_ ' thanks to his mummy-like appearances, now he was once again trying to have Luna understand that he was not hating her for what happened.

"But I turned you into a monster!" the mare answered nuzzling him.

"You were not yourself...sure I don't like having you others see the ' _Bad Side_ ' of being a Jinchuuriki, but it's not like I could pretend that to never come up. But it is not your fault." he answered sighing.

"That's what somepony like you looks like when he loses control?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not exactly, that is a form a Jinchuuriki can take voluntarily, and if the Vessel and the Biju are willing to cooperate the thing is not as damaging as it was for me, but both this time and the ones back in my past, it all happened against my will; Once when Kurama tried to influence me into breaking the Seal and now with Nightmare Moon and her Corruption."

"I am sorry!" Luna said distraught.

" _ **Me too, brat. For those times...**_ " Kurama added sheepishly.

"That's okay! A week or two and I'll be fine." Maelstrom answered.

"Then sister, please take care of him..."

"For the love of Harmony, Luna! I am not going to banish you on the Moon again!" Celestia answered groaning.

"I can't put myself there, I would be tempted to come down then; I NEED to be banished there!" the Moon Alicorn answered.

"Then it means that you don't want to go there, Princess! It means that you want to remain here!" Twilight said.

"But then I will hurt everypony!" Luna answered.

" _Sigh!_ Fine...I'll ask to A and Killer Bee if we can use the ' _Falls of Truth'_ so I will help you deal once and for all with your doubts." Maelstrom said shaking his head...or trying too no matter the bandages.

" _Falls of Truth?"_ Dash asked curious.

"A special waterfall that can be found on a place called ' _Island Turtle'_ , the waterfall itself is peculiar in that by sitting on the platform at its base and concentrating, the person...pony is transported into their mind. Once there, the waterfall becomes a mirror which reflects one's true self. This is the first step in the training regime to control the tailed beast. But dealing with her Inner Self and eventual Inner Darkness should help her defeating it for good so to stop Nightmare Moon from coming out again." Maelstrom answered.

"And you think I can do this?" the Moon Princess said uncertain.

"I'll be there with you." he answered smiling.

"We will be with you, all of us." Celestia said making the other girls nod.

"Please don't leave, I know how it feels to know you have a mother but being unable to spend time with her, it's painful." Dash asked.

"How do you know?" Luna asked back.

"I was born from the ' _Law of Refusal'_...my mother was not exactly expecting to have me out of her one-night-stand with my  almost-married father she just wanted to sleep with at least once." she answered looking down.

" _Sigh!_...That's why I insisted to have that half-forgotten law being removed, it only caused pain whenever invoked, but at the time it was a necessary evil to ingest willingly...I am sorry you had to suffer from it." the Moon Princess answered.

"Can I stay with him, your Highness? I want to build a family with him one day...one where the parents are there and love the colts and fillies with all their heart..." Dash asked with a pleading tone.

"No..."

"WHY?!" everyone else asked shocked.

"Let me finish, you brutes." Luna said with a sad smile, surprising Dash by hugging her.

"Uuuuh..." the girl moaned with watering eyes.

"Do you feel it? This is the hug of a Mother; I said no because you don't need to ' _create'_ a family with my son if me and him are ready to accept you in our little circle...is this good enough?" she asked kissing the Pegasus' forehead.

"Uuuuh!" with that the last vestiges of control flew out of the window and Dash broke-down into sobs as she hugged the Moon Alicorn with all her strength while burying her face in the older mare's shoulder.

"Dash." Fluttershy said with a small smile as she watched the scene.

"Ya got the family ya wanted, sugarcube, don't waste this chance." AJ said grinning.

"I am enlarging the invitation to you others as well..." Luna added sighing.

"WHAT?!"

"I guess my sister is _Finally_ accepting this whole ' _herd'_ idea, am I right?" Celestia said smirking.

"If I have to...but I am just giving it the famous ' _benefit of the doubt'_ actually, I am still going to say that more than a mare dating my baby stallion is a bad idea...even just for my blood pressure." Luna said grumbling.

That at least had the effect to finally defuse the situation completely as between the giggles of the girls and the thundering laugh of Maelstrom and Celestia the room went filled by laughter.

"Thank you, your Highness." Dash said grateful.

"Yes, Princess Luna. Thank you." Twilight said as she and the other girls gave a grateful bow to the Alicorn.

"That's a problem less for you all, Maelly. Now you and your mother just need to face those Falls of Truth and close this chapter of our lives completely." Rarity said relieved.

"Why don't you join? Doing that would prevent you others from falling into Corruption yourselves. And a burden weights less if shared between friends." Maelstrom offered.

"Maybe we all should, as a Test to ourselves." Celestia answered nodding.

"I won't do it if you don't mind...if I come in that world I will just pay a visit to the Author of Icha-Icha and ask for an autograph, I don't want to meet the supposed ' _True Discord'_." Discord said snorting as his silhouette appeared on the heart-rate machine.

"Only you would boast about reading that garbage so openly." Luna said grimacing.

"HOY! Those are very good books!" the Draconequus answered indignant.

"Maelstrom...sorry if I ask..." the Moon Alicorn said.

"Yes?"

"You ARE still Virgin, right? She has not seduced you, right?" she asked worried.

"HOY! I am not a scarlet mare, thank you!" Dash said offended.

"No, mother. We are still waiting for the proper moment to do it." he said rolling his eyes.

"...She can live a thousand years without being an Alicorn?" Luna asked surprised.

"MOM!/LUNA!" both Sun and Wind Alicorns yelled at the same time in exasperation.

"What?" she said dumbfounded.

"A thousand years?" Dash asked snorting.

"Yes! It's the proper time I think a couple of ponies containing my beloved son should wait before consummating...a thousand years after getting married of course. Otherwise he would be too young for that." Luna answered sticking her nose up in the air.

"And what if I wanted us to do it as soon as he comes out of the Hospital to celebrate his being still alive and finally becoming each other's one and only?" Dash asked with narrowed eyes.

"DASH!" a very red-faced Maelstrom yelled in embarrassment.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy? NEVER!" Luna shrieked in rage.

"You can't stop us from doing it!" the Cyan Pegasus replied crossing her hooves.

"YES I VERY WELL CAN! SISTER! Help me banish this hussy on the Moon! No! Better yet, ALL OF THEM!" Luna roared.

"Why us too?" Pinkie asked.

"I SAW YOUR DREAMS! I saw every single dirty fantasy you all ( _except Miss Rarity here that is indeed a True Lady even when dreaming, I must admit_ ) were having regarding my son! Especially the disgusting, kinky garbage I saw in Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy's Dreams...you two above all of them are the most depraved, disgusting ponies I ever had the misfortune to dream-walk in!" Luna replied with a furious hissing.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" the Prince said with wide eyes.

"Those were private dreams, your Highness..." Fluttershy muttered looking down with an atomic blush on her face.

"Not when you two plan of using blindfolds, chokers, whips and handcuffs on him or have him use those things on yourselves..." the Alicorn answered growling making the two mares wish the earth to just open and swallow them whole to hide their embarrassment.

"...OW! Please stop! The bandages are too tight around the legs!" Maelstrom moaned in agony finally breaking the stupefied silence that had fell on the room while everyone kept looking at Twilight and Fluttershy with bulged-out eyes.

"Too tight...MAELSTROM!" Luna said scandalized.

"I am still an healthy male in his hormonal prime, damn it!" he answered groaning.

"We can try those as well if you want..." Dash muttered blushing.

"AAAAARGH!" Luna's roar shocked the whole Hospital at that.

"Was escaping the Sun a good idea? I had the perfect excuse to escape this madness but NOO! I had to come back after Nightmare Moon was defeated the first time..." Celestia said with a groan of dismay.

"Speak for yourself, I am finding this hilarious." Discord said while watching amused the screaming contest between Luna and Dash.

"Oh, do shut up, you mis-matched lizard!" the Sun Alicorn answered in defeat.

 **Omake (Not influencing the Plot) – the WORST POSSIBLE way to discover a secret -**

 **Ponyville – Carousel Boutique -**

Maelstrom was waiting for Rarity to open the door, he had a serious trouble he needed his friend's help to resolve and he knew he could not ask the other girls about, especially since the whole ' _Herd'_ was the main component of his troubles.

How do you celebrate the anniversary of the birth of something like that? It was not a single girlfriend he had to make happy, but a whole group of it! How can a man, with admittedly limited experience in that sort of things hope to come out alive?!

Hence why he was desperate enough to discreetly pick the lock to enter, because he knew she was inside and he desperately need her help consequences be damned!

"EEEEP! _"_

 _HE WILL RESPECT THE CONSEQUENCES! DEAR GOD ACTION HAVE CONSEQUENCES!_

"OH, MY GOD!" He yelled with bulged-out eyes as soon as he saw her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? THE DOOR WAS LOCKED!" Rarity shrieked.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES ABOUT THE DOOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he yelled back.

"I-I-It's not what it looks like!" she tried saying.

"...So you are not wearing a leather corset, mask and stilettos heels..." Maelstrom said slowly.

" _Ehm!_ "

"You have not a riding crop, a burning candle and a paddle with blunt spikes held in the air by your Magic..." he continued saying backing away towards the door.

"You see...the thing is that...It was all because we were curious and...you know how things develop sometimes when somepony gets carried-away..." the Fashionista stammered lamely.

"...And that's _definitely_ not Spike the one I am watching dangling from the ceiling with manacles around his hands and a ball-gag in his mouth...and those on his ass are certainly not whipping marks..." the Alicorn said as if never interrupted.

"Nhhh-Nhh!" Spike ' _answered'_ nodding.

"Please don't get the wrong idea..." Rarity pleaded ashamed.

"No-no! I think I am getting just the ' _right'_ idea about this...now I think I have to pay Big Mac a visit, to him and his reserves of cider. I'll stop drinking only when certain that I won't even remember my name...I at least hope you came up with a safe word..." Maelstrom answered as he hurried out slamming the door closed behind himself.

"...I am never felt such shame in my life..." Rarity muttered looking down.

" _Ehe Deidher!"_ Spike said groaning ( _Trans: "Me Neither!")._

The next day it will be a VERY shy Rarity the one that will ask Maelstrom to keep the secret, especially from Twilight, gaining in answer a terrifying glare and a threat to her life if she or the small dragon EVER mention the incident again, forcing both to swear on their lives to never recall memories the Jinchuuriki and the Biju had already buried in the deepest recesses of their minds.

"At least give me a corset for the girls too, at least I will be able to switch the horrifying spectacle I saw with something nicer..." he then muttered in dismay.

She had not the strength to refuse him at that, even just to ' _Buy'_ his silence, she did have an image as a proper lady to defend after all...

 **DONE! A new chapter is done, Luna is finally starting to accept Dash and even considering the idea of letting the whole " _Herd"_ plan continue albeit begrudgingly.**

 **Next Chapter...Grand Galopping Gala and the girl's Best Night Ever! That and a small visit of the group in Konoha with Discord tagging along. YAY!**

 **I was thinking to resolve the "Different" time-flow by having Discord adjust it himself, would it be credible? Or even _possible_ for him to influence a whole planet (not the whole Universe mind you) like that? What do you think?.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This will contain my very first love scene, or lemon if I got the name right, I hope it won't suck too much, I am blushing even just thinking about writing it!**

 **Why is it called " _lemon_ " by the way?**

 **AN HUGE "THANK YOU" With lots of love to my dear friend " _DragonPony022_ " that is always ready to help me!**

 **Thank you my friend! I am happy to know that I can count on you!**

 **But now, I will leave you to my story, just please do not Flame my skin off, Pretty please?**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I think I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ " if you don't mind. :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Chapter** **11: Grand Disaster Gala, not exactly the best night EVER...**

 **P** **onyville – Library -**

In the small room where usually the Elements Bearers met to talk and resolve things peacefully at the moment there was not even the slightest feeling of peace as every mare present was trying to out-scream the other while stealing glances at two tickets still held in Spike's hand as neutral party of their discussion.

"QUIET!" Twilight finally roared silencing her friends and stopping their arguing mid-sentence.

"But Twi! I wanna go impress the Wonderbolts!" Dash said whining.

"Yes, but I only have two tickets for the _**Grand Galloping Gala**_ and we are six...I don't want to disappoint any of you, okay?! That's why I tried to take time with my decision!" the purple Unicorn answered in exasperation.

"Oh!" was the collective answer of the now-kind-of-ashamed mares present.

Celestia had that morning sent two tickets for the literally MOST famous ball in all Equestria to Twilight, the problem was that the delivery through Spike happened while the mare and the dragon were helping Applejack harvesting apples, from that onward AJ, Dash, Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy even had tried to " _Bribe_ " their way into convincing Twilight to take them with her to the Grand Galloping Gala by playing favours to her in not very subtle ways, or in Pinkie's case literally _singing_ about her reason for doing it.

"Besides." Twilight then said looking at Dash with narrowed eyes.

"Yes?"

"I thought that after that incident with Spitfire you had abandoned that dream of yours." she continued.

"She decided to stand aside, and I can always take her place by showing my being better than her." Dash answered with crossed hooves.

"You others are romantically involved with the Prince! You don't even _need_ a ticket to go there! Just ask him and he will tell the guards to let you in! I am the one that need that thing to enter!" Rarity added indignant.

"Aaah...Kinda forgot 'bout that actually..." AJ muttered chuckling weakly.

"That would be unfair though." Fluttershy said uncertain.

"I am writing to the Princess, like hay I will choose a friend over another. I prefer to not go there if that's the case." Twilight said shaking her head and rapidly composing a letter and adding the two tickets to it.

"Twilight..." Pinkie said sadly.

"It's okay, I prefer seeing my friends happy than going to a Gala." she answered smiling.

"Spike?"

"On it!" the small dragon replied sending the message away in a flare of magical flames.

"So? What now?" Dash asked bumping her head with the unicorn's.

"What now? I really need some cupcakes and apples. I am starving!" Twilight answered making the others chuckle.

"WAIT!" Pinkie yelled as her tails twitched violently.

"What?" AJ asked.

"INCOMING!" the pink pony yelled taking a military helmet and sand bags out of thin air to hide.

"Guh?! OOOOOOH! IIIIIIIGH! _**BLE**_ _ **AA**_ _ **ARGH!**_ " in that same instant Spike started groaning before his belly inflated to comically huge proportions, as soon as he seemed about to explode he simply puked-out an immense fireball shooting something against the wall at terminal speed opening an hole to the outside.

"Yay...it worked!" a voice said weakly with a _broken_ chuckle.

"Meally!?" Dash said with wide eyes.

"Prince Maelstrom!?" the others echoed.

"Oh, hey there!" the rust-red Alicorn said smiling wide while climbing inside the hole in the wall before repairing it.

"I am not feeling so good..." Spike moaned from the floor.

"Sorry if I messed-up your stomach, but I needed to escape. Can I stay hidden here for a while, please?" Maelstrom asked.

"Why you are here? And why coming here through Spike?" Rarity asked curious.

"I need a place to hide until that Grand Gala is over." he answered shrugging.

"The Grand Galloping Gala? Why you want to hide from it?" Dash asked as she moved closer to him.

"Mother and Auntie are driving me nuts with lessons about _bon-ton_ or whatever those fancy good manners are called. I am a warrior for Kami's sake! A _SHINOBI!_ For us the most elegant thing is sharing a glass of sake with friends after a mission to share stories! Only Clan-heads do that stuff and even then only the Hyuuga are all that pompous...we are people with our feet, no, with our hooves on earth! I don't want to learn which of the six forks or seven knives and four glasses in front of me I have to use first! Hide me Twi-chan! I'll do everything you want but please. HIDE. ME!" the Prince answered in despair and looking at the Purple Unicorn with his best Kicked-dog expression.

The fact that he had reverted to Human terms told the girls he was very close at snapping, he had long stopped using terms like ' _Kami'_ or suffixes like " _-chan_ " since he didn't want people to get confused about what he said.

"Well, I am sure it won't be so bad instead...maybe you are exaggerating..." Twilight tried saying, disturbed by how hard he hugged her to renovate his plea for help.

"What's this?" Pinkie asked as she noticed something resting on the floor near the wall the Alicorn had flew through.

"NO! Don't look at those!" the only stallion in the room yelled in horror.

"SIX TICKETS! The Princess says that you should have just asked for more! We can all go!" the pink mare said excitedly.

"YES!" the mares yelled as one in happiness.

" _ **NOOOOOOO!**_ " Maelstrom answered in pure sorrow as he curled into a ball to cry.

"Come on! Don't be like that. We all will be there together, if you think there will be only stuck-up mares and stallions at least you'll have us to talk with." Dash said nuzzling her colt-friend with a gentle smile.

"And, darling? That should be your element now, sophisticated company and important figures, better starting now to get used to them..." Rarity said with a malevolent gleam in her eyes.

"Wh-what?" the stallion said taking a step back.

"Now that I think about it...your name DOES have some pretty great weight in the " _right circles"_...right?" the fashionista said moving closer with a frightening smirk on her face.

" _GULP!_ " Maelstrom could only swallow loudly at the other mares' hungry gaze as they developed the same _light_ in their eyes.

"EEYUP! You can help me then! Ya can talk them into trying the products of the Apple Family of Ponyville! You would do that for your mare-friend AJ...right?" the farm mare asked while leaning closer to nuzzle him.

"We are friends, I am sure you _WILL_ tell them how good I am at creating dresses." Rarity added showing fangs that by norm should NOT be in an horse's mouth.

"It would be an awesome Party! And I know my best-friend/ Colt-friend will help me making it even more awesome...right? You will help little Pinkie Pie-chan, right?" Pinkie added as she nibbled his ear with her cutest pout.

"You can introduce me to Princess Luna and Celestia's pets in the Royal Garden...can you please do it?" Fluttershy asked as she too nuzzled the Prince.

" _Ehm..._ Ehhh!...I...I don't..." the stallion stammered as his back went pressed against the wall as he looked at Twilight for help.

"Don't look at me. I had to go through that myself all day, not going to switch their attention back on me." the mare muttered shaking her head.

"Hooves down! He is my stallion first...and he will first help me joining the Wonderbolts and THEN, if he has a spare minute and we are not having fun together, maybe he can try and help you others." Dash answered, turning the momentary smile of relief on Maelstrom's face into a deeper frown as her own request wormed its way in her words.

" **RUN, YOU FOOL!** " Kurama screamed from the Seal.

" _EEEEEEEEEEP_! **TAIJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (Massive Shadow Clone Technique)** " the Alicorn Prince answered before an army of clones erupted into the small library to cover the Real Maelstrom's escape.

"Did we scare him?" Pinkie asked confused.

"I think we did, dear. Now what?" Rarity asked huffing.

" _Ehm,_ Hello?...Boss says that he admits defeat, he will wait for you others at the Gala and be done with it. That and to dress comfortable other than nice as there is not a too-strict _dress-code_ , the thing should go well into the night so do not sacrifice comfort for excessive fanciness..." a lone clone said peeking inside from the open door.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." Rarity answered with a grateful nod.

"Tell him that I will show-off some leg, at least he'll have something nice to look at!" Dash said grinning.

"I-I'll let him know." the blushing clone answered dispelling.

"You are a temptress." Twilight said chuckling.

"I just know my stallion." the other mare answered.

"OKAY! Enough chit-chat! I will need time to turn you others into something presentable, TO THE BELLE-BOUTIQUE! AWAY!" Rarity said as she hurried out.

"' _Turn you others into something presentable_ '...how nice of her." Dash said with a sarcastic tone.

 ** _(_ _Batman-_ _style_ _"_ Scene transition" _With Rarity's Face on it._ _)_**

 **Night of the Grand Galloping Gala – Outside the Royal Castle -**

"It would have been a good idea." Twilight said with a frown.

"And I am with you, arriving with a fairy-tale carriage dragged by white horses would have made a wonderful impact." Rarity answered sighing.

"I seem to remember that it was your cat that scared the mouses-turned-horses away." Dash added while glaring at the fashionista.

"My little Opalescence just misunderstood the situation..." she answered clearing her throat.

"Good thing ya convinced those two ta help us." AJ said pointing at the two heavily panting, almost unconscious from fatigue, stallions that were trying to not collapse and at the same time appear as dashing as they were when Rarity convinced them to drag the whole thing to Canterlot.

The fact that they were drenched in sweat and shaking did ruin the effect a little though.

"Thank you for helping us, Mister Clover and Mister Caramel!" Futtershy said with a tiny smile.

"Ooh! _Pant!_ It was... _WHEEZE!_ Nothing hard. I-I-I ( _Hard intake of air)_ do this everyday to keep in shape." the stallion with a clover-themed cutie-mark said puffing out his chest.

"M-M-Me too. _PANT!_ I bet I can drag it back to Ponyville by myself with how light everything was..." Caramel added.

"We'll keep that in mind, thank you. BYE!" Rarity answered uninterested as the group of mares walked towards the Castle.

"...Can we collapse now?" Lucky Clover asked as soon as the Element Bearers were far enough.

"Oh, Celestia, yes!" Caramel answered making both faint instantly and at the same time.

 **Canterlot Castle -**

While the Element Bearers were moving closer to the palace, the Moon Alicorn and her beloved son were already helping Celestia in greeting the guests that kept arriving in hordes eager to thank the two sisters for the chance to take part to the Gala.

The Alicorn Prince although was desperately fighting the urge to bolt out and hide in the Everfree Forest until the thing was over; but at least he managed to convince Luna to not force him to wear a dress but the scaled, bulky armour with both Sun and Moon crest on its chest area under the flamed cloak he usually wore when on-duty as guard (although both that and the Konoha Forehead-protector he was wearing on his forehead had been shined to be blindingly sparkling).

"...I swear, any more of this and I'll go Six-Tails on their flank." Maelstrom muttered in dismay.

"We barely started, my dear. Have strength, we need to support to each-other if we want to survive the night." Luna answered as both plastered their most convincing smile on their faces as a new guest neared them.

"You just want to stop Celestia from whining about us abandoning the Gala leaving her alone at the Guests' mercy."

"That too."

"A thing I don't get though, how did you two convinced Discord to play nice and not prank the whole Gala?" he asked.

"He is away at the moment and will return only late tonight." Luna answered.

"Where did you send him?"

"A book presentation." the Moon Alicorn said smirking.

 **Meanwhile Konoha (Time-flow ' _adjusted_ ' by the Princesses to finally be parallel with Equestria just for this reason) – _Old Leaf_ Book store - **

"Good evening, tonight we are all here together to have a group reading of my latest two books: **Icha-Icha: Yandere Goddess** and **Icha-Icha:** **T** **he Sexy Umbra Wizard**. Thank you for coming." Ino said proudly at the huge gathering of fans in front of her that immediately started applauding at her in adoration.

"YAY! I LOVE YOU! You are the greatest!" a rather strange man with mis-matched clothes and a goat-like beard was heard saying squealing while clapping harder than anyone else.

 **Back in Equestria -**

"Princess Luna! Your beauty knows no bounds and tonight especially you are dazzling!" the Mare said with a mellifluous voice.

"Thank you dear, you too are wonderful tonight! She is Opera Prima, Maelstrom. Owner of one of the biggest art galleries of Manehattan." Luna answered introducing the woman.

"My pleasure to make your acquaintance." the Prince answered kissing the offered hoof.

"Hohoho! Such a powerful pair of eyes, my dear, I almost felt overwhelmed for an instant! I bet my daughter could go crazy in trying to reproduce them on canvas for days!" Opera said with a courteous laugh.

"You have a daughter?" Maelstrom asked with only his mother catching the sarcasm hidden in his words.

"But of course! My dear Opera Magna, she is a genius of an artist if I can say so myself." the old mare answered pointing with obvious pride to a brown-maned young mare with a paintbrush cutie-mark that immediately trotted closer to them.

"Don't look at me like that! It doesn't mean that everypony here will try to have you fall in love with their daughter!" Luna muttered in answer to the glare of her son.

"Princess Luna! How nice to finally be here! Do you know my daughter Pristine Mantle? She is just coming out of a tragic break-up with her colt-friend so I hoped this little Gala would help raise her spirit. I hope you won't mind if I took her here with me." A near stallion wearing an expensive monocle and top-hat said hurrying closer to the Moon Alicorn.

"...This means nothing." the Night Princess muttered ashamed as Maelstrom's glare hardened.

"Ah hope ya won't mind a little distraction." a familiar voice said from the side of the room.

"AJ! Considering who would distract me, I am all for it!" the Prince said as he joined the farm-mare at her booth with a relieved expression.

"Who is she, daddy?" one of the mares asked in petulant annoyance.

"An old friend of my son, sweetie." Luna answered with a cold smile, in that moment deciding that an honest hard-working farm-mare was more suitable to her son than the spoiled brat she was being introduced to by her sycophantic father all things considered.

 **With AJ and Maelstrom -**

"You look _delicious,_ AJ! Nice dress!" the Prince said as he attacked the second slice of pie the mare sold him.

" _Eeyup!_ Rarity went nuts to dress all of us...Isn't it, ya know...too girly?" the mare answered embarrassed.

" _Naah!_ You are one of those lucky ponies that can look good no matter what they wear; but where are the others?" he answered chuckling.

"The others? Let's see...I saw Pinkie try to join the dances." AJ said unsure.

"I fear she won't find a lot of people ready to join her, people here are kind of stiff in that regard." Maelstrom answered worried.

"Ah tried to tell her, but she went all the same. Ya know how she is..."

"She is just Pinkie Pie." he said laughing.

"Yep! For all we know she may manage tha shake'em a little!" AJ added laughing along.

"God knows they need that. And the rest of the group?"

"Twilight is with Princess Celestia...Ah think tha Princess desperately wanted tha have Twi close."

"I can relate to that, I don't think I will remember half the names of who I have met here at the end of the day and yet most of them think I will walk down the aisle with their daughters...or sisters in the case of the most daring."

"They really?" the mare asked as she glared at the mares looking at her stallion with hungry eyes.

"I am young, they think that I am another spoiled colt easily bought with a show of legs or flank. Honestly I find it offensive." Maelstrom answered shrugging.

"And you prefer my flank to theirs." AJ said smirking.

"Yes!...I mean no, I mean... _ehm_...is that apple cider?" the Prince answered immediately before blushing and trying to chance subject.

"Huhuhu!...A kiss for a pint." she answered chuckling.

"Uuh! I like those prices!" he answered smirking as he kissed her cheek before taking his drink.

"Hoy-hoy! Hooves down!" Dash said with a joking glare as she took the stallion's side.

"Ah am just'a flirting Dash, keep yar feathers down." AJ answered huffing.

"I know, I know. Just kidding!" the cyan Pegasus answered laughing.

"You others look stunning by the way. Gorgeous." the blond stallion said circling her with a low whistle.

"Oh! Thank you. It's just the first little thing that came out of my dresser, Hohohoho!" Dash answered with a theatrical haughty laugh.

"Dash! Mael!" a known voice said happily.

"Soarin! What'ya doin' here?" the Prince answered smirking and bumping hooves with the Wonderbolt.

"Me and few others are the chosen squad to entertain the guests. It's that apple pie?" the Pegasus answered excited.

"Home-made and filled to tha brim in deliciousness! Want some?" AJ answered proudly.

"I'll take the whole thing! Me and Fleetfoot are starving, that high-class stuff fills you just like hot air would." Soarin said.

"There ya go!" the farm-mare answered accepting her money and watching the whole pie in her hooves disappear in an instant as a Fleetfoot-shaped blur flew away with it.

"Hi, Mael! Hi, Dash! _**PIE**_! Goodbye, Mael! Goodbye, Dash!" the disembodied voice of Fleetfoot said rapidly in the half-second time it took him to arrive, grab the pie and then leave.

"Yep! He is starving." Maelstrom said grinning.

"Hey, Dash. Me and the others have our own " _VIP Area",_ want to join us?" Soarin asked.

"Spitfire is there too?" the Prince asked curious.

"Yep!"

"That's nice to hear, but I'll have to decline." Dash answered.

"WHAT?!" both males said with wide eyes.

"Ya okay, sugarcube? Do ya need to sit?" AJ asked worried.

"Hoy! I am a great fan of the Wonderbolts and even the rocks know that...but I have other things to do." the Cyan Pegasus answered nonplussed.

"Which is?" Maelstrom asked.

"Dance with the Prince and make everypony watching jealous of course!" Dash answered smirking.

"Oh! Now we come second? I have never felt so much shame in my life! Even Rainbow Dash herself is snubbing us now!" Soarin said chuckling.

"Why don't you join Fleetfoot, oh great drama-queen? I can see your friend devour that pie whole by himself from here." the Prince answered snorting.

"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU GREEDY FOAL!" Soarin bellowed as he hurried away leaving behind the laughing trio of friends.

"You sure you don't want to spend some time with them?" Maelstrom asked.

"They know me already, I'll be able to sneak-in to impress them another time; but now I have a colt-friend to dance with that is more important to me, why do you think I went through all the pain of dressing-up like this otherwise? For Spitfire? Please!" Dash answered smirking.

"Do you know how to dance?" he asked surprised.

"Nope! I don't even know where to start."

"Good! I feared I was the only one!" the blond Alicorn said relieved.

"Want to come, AJ?" Dash asked.

"...Eeyup! It's not like Ah'm having a good time here, people here are ignoring ma booth." the mare answered sighing.

"Until _Madame Slim Figure_ won't say that eating is once-again cool, I don't think that those snob will ever eat something more than noncaloric shakes." Maelstrom answered shaking his head.

"They think starving is cool now?"

"Apparently."

"Ya know what? Whatever! Ah can take five minutes of pause. Ah am missing the Gala, Ah'm cold and ma hooves are killing me! Ah need to move!" AJ answered huffing before putting a ' _Be back in 5 minutes'_ sign on her booth.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " the Prince said creating two clones of himself.

"One to guard the thing, and one to dance with the lady; me and him will also switch between you two, to be fair to both!" he said smirking.

"Shall we go?" the Shadow Clone asked with a low bow.

"Eeyup! Show the way, Sugarcube!" the farm-mare answered with a wide smile.

The Dance floor was luckily large enough to permit even to amateurs like the three of them to try and move with the rhythm, it wasn't the grace of a professional dancer or anything, but to them it was clearly more than enough; same going for the various gold-diggers present that saw the Prince focus only on those two ' _Commoners'_ instead of them (The notion of them being two of the _Element Bearers_ went conveniently forgot in their ranting).

"I can see Twilight from here, she seems bored." Dash muttered as she leaned closer to him.

"She is not the only one, me and Mother Luna are hanging to straws to not bolt-out, she has spent a thousand years on the Moon and so she ' _forgot'_ how dull those events can be, I am just too used to more ' _hectic things'_ instead to fully enjoy this. But you others being here actually helps." he answered trying a _Casquet_ and making Dash' head lean down almost touching the floor.

"Smooth!" she answered snorting.

"Aunt tried to give us lessons, but me and Luna are completely hopeless when it comes to dancing, this is the max I can do in terms of dancing skills."

"Ah still like this, don't ya worry." AJ answered as she and Dash switched partner making the Original Prince now dance with her.

"I can't see Rarity anywhere..."

"She said she wanted to see if she could gain some new customers for her shop by showing-off her dress and ours." Dash answered.

"That shouldn't be hard, she is a genius in creating dresses." Maelstrom answered.

"Ah am more surprised she is not flirtin' with everypony important enough." AJ said looking around.

" _ **She doesn't need that**_ _ **anymore**_ _ **.**_ " Kurama said from the Seal with a grimace as images of whips and handcuffs flashes through the minds of both Biju and Shinobi.

" _I thought the Omake was not influencing the Plot!_ " Maelstrom thought in horror.

" _ **Change of plans, it's now part of the Plot. I am dealing with this myself: Suppressing memory in three...two...one...**_ "

 _PFFFT!_

" _ **Scarring memory completely suppressed.**_ " The Fox said relieved.

"Aaah." the Prince sighed happily.

"Do I want to know?" Dash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, you don't." he answered.

Said that the couples just focused on dancing, sometimes stopping to laugh at the way Pinkie tried to liven-up the party to her tastes with a small degree of success as one or two ponies did join her in her more hectic style of partying; it was only an hour later that something managed to put a dent in the feeling of the night, and it was the farm-mare to notice the disturbance.

"Why is Rarity crying?!" AJ said shocked.

"WHAT?!" both Dash and Maelstrom yelled with wide eyes before looking in the same direction the farm-mare was pointing.

"That's Blueblood, in theory he is my cousin; whatever happened I can see it from here that he is being a bastard." the Prince said sneering

"Let's go." Dash said making the three reach for their sobbing friend.

"Go call mother, just in case he manages to piss me off." the blond Alicorn ordered.

"Yes, Boss." the Clone answered immediately.

"What is happening here!?" Dash asked as she moved between Blueblood and the fashionista just in time to cover the Unicorn as she was about to lose control and cry for real instead of holding back her tears.

"What are you doing, Blueblood?" Maelstrom asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, _Cousin!_ " the stallion replied putting as much sarcasm as possible in the ' _cousin'_ making the three ponies with him laugh uproariously.

"Ah'll take her outside to take a breath." AJ offered while launching a smouldering glare at the stallion before accompanying Rarity away.

"Forgive me if I ask. But what did she do to have you treat her so badly to reduce her like that?" the shinobi Alicorn asked with narrowed eyes.

"She simply tried to mingle with people way above her level, I just gently remembered her our differences." Blueblood answered shrugging uncaring.

"Gently? I saw earthquakes leave behind less damages compared to what your words did."

"Please! I don't pretend you to understand those finesses." the Unicorn answered scoffing.

"Because of course I spend too much time with the ' _wrong sort of ponies'_ of course." Maelstrom answered bitterly.

"See? You understand then, you are way smarter than what I thought! At least those losers have not ruined you completely yet!" Blueblood answered making his cohorts laugh again.

Of the group only Dash caught the warning sign of the blond Alicorn's temper rising at Bueblood offending him and more importantly his friends in a single move as his whiskers had got ticker together with the _DEEP_ breath he took to calm himself.

"Let me guess...that ship outside is yours." Maelstrom asked almost too casually.

"Do you like? My new personal cruiser ' _The Blueblood'_...it had cost only few tens of thousands pieces, but it was worth every cent." the stallion answered in pride.

"Tens of thousands? Do you know how much I can do with those money!?" Dash muttered shocked.

"Surely make sure you appear like a girl instead of a wreck, missy!...or you are a boy? Sorry I can't tell." one of the ponies said smirking producing a new round of laughs.

The rainbow-maned mare bristled angrily at that, but she couldn't help but almost physically hearing the distinctive sound of something _snapping_ coming from inside Maelstrom's head.

"Can I?" the Prince muttered.

"Be my guest, if it isn't something lethal, I am all for it!" Dash answered nodding.

"And tell me, Blueblood...the crew?" Maelstrom asked.

"Away at the moment, if they linger about they may risk ruining the parquet or try to sit on one of my sofas." the other answered huffing.

"So nopony is on-board..."

"Exactly."

"Good! I heard that certain kind of personal cruisers tend to catch fire by themselves, it would have been a pity to have victims."

"That must be the most stupid rumor I have ever heard, cousin." Blublood said snorting.

"You sure? Because your ship is burning..."

"WHERE!?"

"Exactly there... **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique).** " Maelstrom answered flaring his horn to open a window and then spit out of his mouth a colossal sphere of fire that tore the solitary ship in two before rapidly burning it to ashes.

"AH!" the Unicorn yelled in horror.

"Too much?"

"...No. if the guy here is so rich to throw away money just to show-off then he can easily buy a new one, but the chance to see a meanie like him whine because you broke his new toy will be priceless!" Dash answered after a short pause of thought.

"My cruiser! My wonderful cruiser with personalized initials on sofas and the toilet seat...my mahogany parquet! My Chippendale library! MY TOILET PAPER MADE OF PURE 100% SADDLE ARABIAN SILK HOOF-CHOSEN BY PURE-HEARTED VIRGINS AND BLIND MONKS!" Blueblood shrieked as guards hurried to put-off the fire.

"I am so very sorry, _cousin!_ I get destructive when I sneeze..." Maelstrom answered with a mocking tone similar to the one the other had been using before.

"YOU BARBARIAN! Growing-up in that garbage-filled hole of humans has rotten your brain! But instead of returning here and act in a proper way you _waste_ your life with losers! With commoners! AN THAT'S THE RESULT!" Blueblood said with rage-filled eyes.

"Pay attention to what you say about my human friends and the Elemental Countries. I fought with them and saw even too many of them dying to let the first passing-by insult them." the Alicorn hissed lowly, by now everyone else had stopped doing anything just to listen.

"BIG DEAL! Some vermin less to pollute the air! Let those savages destroy each-other, they are all useless, hair-less apes after all!" Blueblood answered.

"What...what did you say?" the shinobi asked with a distant voice.

"Now let's calm down before somepony says something they don't believe." Luna tried saying with a worried expression.

"You heard me! You are a mistake! You shouldn't have returned, you shouldn't even be here now, this is not your place and never will be! You are not one of us, you are just a malformed creature that should have been left rotting with the other useless, dirty, stupid humans! And if some of them even befriended you, then those one especially are the worst of their kind!" Blueblood answered almost foaming at the mouth.

"Oh, God..." Celestia muttered in horror at seeing the blond Alicorn's eyes dull considerably in colour.

 **WHAM**!

Maelstrom's answer been instantaneous as he " _gently"_ stomped down with his front right hoof, creating a dull echo and a furious tremble that silenced everyone and everything in there as deep cracks covered the whole floor, the walls and the ceiling and had the windows rattle furiously enough to have cracks appear on their glass as well; when the surprising earth-quake stopped every eye moved towards the source of the shock, and immediately after those same eyes grew huge and filled with fear at their first taste of _**TRUE**_ **Killing Intent** of their lives.

It awoke everybody's deeply-buried, evolution-driven fear; all caused by the huge predator in the room that was actually in the mood for dismembering and devouring the unfortunate prey that had the misfortune to drag said Predator's full attention and ire on themselves.

Because deep inside Prince Maelstrom's eyes, now red as blood and with slitted pupils, no such a thing as Mercy, Compassion or Patience could be seen but just Anger of the purest and most primal kind all directed towards his cousin; and if the ponies present were feeling rooted in place just by observing from afar, few of the presents were wondering how it felt to be the sole target of all that fury.

"Now listen well, you filth..." the blond stallion muttered with a growl heard by everyone, showing how his mouth was now filled with the same sharp fangs normally found on beings like Dragons, Ursas or timberwolves.

"I..." Blueblood tried saying before a new roar eclipsed his words.

" **SILENCE!"** Maelstrom bellowed in a tone bordering on the monstrous and making the whole castle tremble once more.

"You insufferable, miserable Bastard! Have you any idea of how many died in that ' _garbage-filled hole of humans_ _'_ you said was the place that I have been sent to? Do you know how many lives I saw getting  extinguished thanks to over-glorified assholes like you that thought they could do with the others as they please!? DO YOU KNOW?!" he yelled.

"N-No..." Blueblood muttered while shaking his head wildly and backing away.

"Then don't you dare insult the one I grew-up with, don't you dare talk badly of the people precious to me that I have left behind to come here! do not disrespect the sacrifices me and the others had to endure to bring Peace in the Elemental Countries...we bleed, cried, cursed, screamed in anguish at seeing everything we hold dear getting destroyed, and we were proud when we managed to salvage just few scraps...until you come down from the pedestal you have put yourself onto don't talk to me ever again, do not look at me until you will have understood how much shit you have just spat in order to appear like a fucking God-send!" Maelstrom growled with a snarl.

"O-O-O-Okay...c-cousin, okay..." the other prince said nodding rapidly.

"Good! Learn some manners while you are there wasting time in parties and cruises like a spoiled shit, it will help you to not have a list of enemies long enough to circle the planet five-times-over, no-one likes a self-centered idiot, try to have some ' _real friends'_ for once. Because I know that deep inside you can be a decent pony and I would like to _really_ know you."

"Okay."

"Oh! And a last thing...should you have the balls to insult my human friends, my pony friends, Konoha, Ponyville OR the Elemental Countries as a whole like that again, or even just try to seek revenge on me directly or through the others because I dared insult you...well..." the Prince then said before leaning closer to Blueblood to whisper in his ear.

Now the scared audience could not hear what the blond stallion was saying, but they all could SEE the reaction Blueblood had; especially since in the complete silence of the wide room the faint dripping sound of the stallion peeing himself could be heard clearly along his heavy swallowing.

"Now go...before I do something I will regret." Maelstrom said before walking towards the gardens and leaving the pasty-white Blueblood move with shaking steps in a corner of the ballroom where he collapsed down to sit on the floor, sweating heavily and with wide unblinking eyes.

"Play that music, it's all okay now." Luna said calmly before joining her son outside, making the orchestra return (with some difficulty) to their music.

 **Outside – Gardens -**

"You okay?" Dash asked as she sat near her colt-friend.

" _Sigh!_...I ruined your night, eh?" he answered looking in a far-away point in the sky.

"No. If ever, it was that idiot to ruin your AND Rarity's night, mine got bad just because a self-centered fool angered my stallion. I was having a good time before that happened." she answered leaning her head on his shoulder and moving her wing on his back.

"Hoy, is there place for another girl? Ah want to console ma stallion as well." AJ asked as she sat at Maelstrom's other side.

"Always for you." he answered shaking his head.

"Don't let that mean bag o' hot air ruin tha night. He just said a bunch of stupid things he probably doesn't even think himself." the farm-mare answered bumping his shoulder.

"At least you defended me...sure it was not a very refined way, but I still got my honour avenged by seeing the prick lose bowel control. It's still something. That brought some light in a rather dull, bad night; those ponies wouldn't recognize good taste even it it falls on their heads, it was a waste of time coming here in the end." Rarity added as she and Spike joined the trio.

"Feeling better?" Maelstrom asked.

"Once she adjusted her ruined make-up, yes." Spike answered snorting.

"A lady should always appear at her best." the fashionista answered huffing.

"Then you were wasting your talent, Rarity Belle. Those ponies are not worthy of it." Luna answered as she sat close to them with a sigh.

"Sorry for my outburst, mother. I'll learn to reign my temper." the blond Alicorn answered.

"Just remember that we others know the real you and are actually grateful of your human friends for fighting by your side. And honestly, after all he said about your friends here and in Konoha I am more surprised about him getting away just with a threat, I personally was about to throttle the fool for what he said about you now and before when he thought I couldn't hear him, you just had beat me on giving him a proper answer." the Moon Alicorn answered smiling.

"Is he jealous?" Dash asked.

"Pretty much, Maelstrom here as my son is the first in line to inherit the throne of night while Blueblood is way, WAY lower than him. And I guess his mother never saw the usefulness of spanking him when he was younger, being Noble is not just holding a title, but holding oneself in a manner befitting High-class society. Don't concern yourself with what those people may say today, by this time tomorrow almost everypony will just remember this as a quarrel of two cousins."

"I hope you are right..." the Prince said with a new sigh of dismay.

"It will happen...Unless some kind of disaster of unimaginable proportions strikes the Gala in the next ten seconds in such a big and outstanding way to totally eclipse what happened between you two so that nopony will even remember it in the first place..." Luna answered.

"As if that will happ-"

"YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE ME!" In that moment Fluttershy's madness-filled voice resounded everywhere.

"...How much time has passed?" Maelstrom asked with wide eyes as every animal of the gardens could be seen enter the main room of the Gala in a frenzy of horror chased by a crazy-looking Pegasus hot on their heels.

"I SAID THAT YOU WILL LOVE ME AND YOU WILL! **WHATEVER YOU LIKE IT OR NOOOT!** " the normally shy girl bellowed as she followed the animals inside.

"ENOUGH! THIS PARTY IS BORING! **A PARTY CAN'T BE BORING!** " Pinkie's mad growl echoed as the first barrage of her infamous ' _Party Cannon'_ shooting a dozen shots per second gave start to the scared screams of every guest inside.

"...Eight-point-three seconds." Luna answered weakly after checking the time.

"Shall we run away in shame like cowards?" Dash asked.

"Ah don't know, what do you think Twilight would say in this case?" AJ asked back.

"RUN AWAY IN SHAME LIKE COWARDS!" Twilight yelled as she ran past the group while dragging Pinkie and Fluttershy behind her through Magic.

"Now, girls! I don't think that it will be..." Maelstrom tried saying before turning away from watching the horde of escaping guests to see the Element Bearers already turning into tiny dots in the horizon.

"Necessary...wow, nice sprint that." he muttered in awe.

 **A long escape later – Joe's Donut Shop -**

Sitting around the lone table at the corner of the donut shop the Element Bearers were attacking the fifth _mountain_ of food bemoaning the night as the worst one of their lives.

"It could have been worse, at least I didn't make a fool of myself," Dash said happily as she kept eating.

"You had your Prince distracting you at least, I just wanted to mingle with some high-class ponies and got treated like dirt in answer, _Ugh!_ And they call themselves Nobles. _Pfeh!_ I saw goldfishes with better manners." Rarity answered as she forgot her diet for a day just to dive-in herself.

"All that hoof-shaking..." Twilight muttered in horror.

"Meh! If only Ah could save ma stuff at the booth, Ah hate wasting good food, but we had to escape and forgot to take everything with me." AJ grumbled.

"...But it was still funny watching everypony run away screaming..." Pinkie muttered.

"..."

" _Pffft-_ HAHAHAHAHA!" as one the group of friends simply melted into laughter at the memory of their comically-bad night, happy that at least they had been there together.

"Do you think the Princesses will be mad at us?" Fluttershy asked.

"I hope not, but they won't be happy either." Twilight answered sighing.

"I am happy instead! Thanks to you the thing finished a lot sooner! I just love you, girls!" Maelstrom said ecstatic as he, Luna and Celestia entered the shop.

"What!?" the mares yelled in surprise.

"The Gala is _always_ so darned awful, I was actually hoping that you and the others would have bought some fun in this one, that's why I have sent those tickets to you." Celestia said with a gentle smile on her face.

"You should have told us about your ' _Master Plan'_ though, sister. At least nor me or my son would not have been so utterly bored!" Luna answered shaking her head.

"I thought that you still liked them as they were." the Sun Alicorn answered shrugging.

"What about Blueblood?" Dash asked.

"Somepony had just thrown her own earful at him before we tracked you down, I am pretty sure he learned his lesson and he should soon write you a formal, heartfelt letter of excuses, Rarity." the Prince answered.

"And about you?" the fashionista asked.

"He said that until I promise to stay as far away from him as possible he won't bother me, he added that he was sorry for what he said while blinded by anger and that he never really believed in half of what he told me." he answered.

"You understood his stuttering? I couldn't get a word right!" Celestia said surprised.

"I had a lot of practice with Hinata, nervous stuttering is always the same either if coming from fear or repressed attraction." Maelstrom answered.

"Very well, since we are done, do you mind if we join? The buffet may have been stylish, but we are still starving thanks to the guests never leaving us alone for a minute to eat something." Luna said eyeing the mountain of donuts every once in a while.

"We would be honoured, your Highness." Twilight answered smiling as the others made room for the three Alicorns.

"Thank you, but is getting late, so to excuse me for my ' _using you_ ' to liven the Gala, I offer the guest rooms in the Palace for the night, are you okay with this?" Celestia said trying to ignore the kind-of-undignified way in which Luna and Maelstrom kept wolfing-down donuts at her sides.

"R-Really!? We can sleep in the Castle?!" Rarity asked in wonder.

"If you want." Maelstrom answered.

"In separate rooms." Luna added with narrowed eyes.

"Luna..." Celestia said sighing in defeat.

 **Later that night – Maelstrom's Room -**

As the Prince was preparing himself to go to sleep he heard a faint knocking at his door, upon opening he could see a very red-faced Dash rapidly bolt inside to sit on his bed.

"What's happening?" he asked worried.

"I...I had been thinking..." the mare answered while looking down.

"Yes?"

"T-tonight it had been magical, incident with Blueblood aside...I-I liked to dance with you and being the only thing you focused on." she said uncertain.

"It was not hard, you are easy enough on the eyes." the Alicorn answered while sitting near her.

"So you are with me just for my good looks?" Dash asked with narrowed eyes.

"Of course!" he replied cheekily.

"Oh, well! At least I know I am not the only one then!" the Pegasus answered making both laugh.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Maelstrom asked as soon as the two calmed down.

"I...I wanted to close the night the good way." Dash said.

"The good way?"

"I-I-I think I am ready." she answered as her face returned being furiously flustered.

"D-Dash! A-a-are you sure? You have nothing to demonstrate!" the stallion said shocked.

"I am not doing this because I have something to demonstrate! B-But I want to cement the fact that we are together...that I am yours...and that you are mine." the mare answered with her voice losing gradually volume until it was just a whisper.

"I will always be yours." he answered kissing her cheek.

"Then prove it to me...please." she answered.

" _Sigh!_ Give me ten minutes." Maelstrom answered with a nervous sigh.

"Why?"

"This will be our first time, I may be dense in romantic things, but even I know that for a girl this is important...l-let me organize something more ' _Romantic'_ please." he answered.

"Oh! Thank you. I'll take a shower in my room in the meantime." Dash replied with a small smile while kissing his cheek.

"I'll be back soon." he answered bolting out, intended to find Rarity and ask for suggestions.

He just hoped Luna won't hear about this.

 **Canterlot – Royal Castle – Celestia's room -**

The Moon and Sun Alicorn had teleported inside the wide room as soon as the door they were " _casually"_ eavesdropping from was being opened by the running stallion after following Dash to see where she had been going.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Celestia asked worried.

" _Sigh!_ I can't pretend to always control every aspect of his life, facing myself in those blasted _Falls of Truth_ showed me how bad I can become if I don't calm down. Even if it pains me to think that he is becoming...a stallion...I can try and console myself with the idea that he won't abandon me altogether." Luna answered with a suffered sigh and gladly accepting her sister's hug.

"He is doing it with the girl he loves, they are both sharing something really precious, and by the looks of it, it will just be the first step towards their future relationship." Celestia said gently.

"So she will be my future daughter-in-law?" the Moon Alicorn said flinching.

"Probably. But it is still a very important moment for both all the same, do you really want to stop them? To ruin it?"

" _Sigh!_...no, I would have hated had somepony interrupted me and Storm the first time we did it...it was such a romantic moment, I gave my first time to the man I loved and he did make sure I would remember it as my sweetest memory..." Luna answered with a fond smile.

"See? For your son this is the exact same. The first time a couple mates is always the most romantic and more often than not it cements the couple as a strong one, both of them are not just giving-in to Lust, but just sealing the deal."

"I know, I know. Being the overprotective mother is funny and all, but even I have to step back sometime." Luna answered as she walked outside.

"Where are you going?" Celestia asked.

"I am going to give my touch to his room to make it romantic enough. Do you remember where we put that dozen scented candles we took for my midnight bath?" the Moon Alicorn asked.

"Huhuhu! Wait, I will help you, otherwise you'll exaggerate like always." the Sun Princess answered with a soft laugh.

 **Later that night – May contain suggestive images -**

It was happening! Dash could hear her heart thumping deafeningly in her ears as her lover kept kissing her all over her body before diving hungrily in her most sacred place with gentle licks and deep suckling.

"M-Mael!" she whimpered as warmth kept amassing in her chest.

"Yes?"

"I-It's so intense!" she gasped-out.

"Good! Enjoy it, my dear." he answered before returning to his job.

She never before noticed how actually _bigger_ he was than her; longer legs, bigger body, bigger wing-span...what if he will be unsatisfied with her? What if he saw that she was not good enough? He said that it was the first time for him as well, but what if it was his first time as a  pony only? M-maybe as an human he already did it and knows what to expect, and if she fails? Will he leave her.

"Stop putting yourself down. I won't leave you." the Prince muttered as he moved to cover her neck in kisses.

"H-How?"

"I can recognize the signs of Rainbow Dash having self-doubts now, and I am determined to show you once and for all who is my most beloved mare." he answered kissing her.

"Really?"

"Really, really, Dashie. Ready?"

"B-Be gentle..." she muttered while looking at his _thing_ as it poked her.

" _It will go inside? W-will it fit? Will it hurt?"_ she thought before he started moving forward.

"Aha!" she gasped at feeling her body part to let him inside.

"It's going to hurt a little, hold me and then tell me we I can move again." he whispered before waiting for her nod.

" _ **Remember to control yourself at the beginning or the pain won't recede.**_ " Kurama suggested.

"AGK!" the rainbow-maned mare yelped as she felt him go all the way, tears streaming down her face as _something_ inside her got pierced making her whole body burn as if a piece of her soul had just been shredded.

"I am here. I love you." The Prince muttered kissing away her tears.

"I love you too." she said with an happy smile.

"Ready?"

"Yes..." Dash answered, gasping as soon as he started going in and out.

"Aha! F-Faster! Faster!" the girl said as she felt heat bubbling in her lover regions as soon as pleasure took the place of the pain.

"Oh, God! Y-you are so warm...and t-tight!" Maelstrom grunted as he could feel her body gripping tightly around his shaft making it almost painful to take out.

"M-More! MORE!" Dash bellowed as she threw back her head to moan aloud.

"This is so different...D-Dash I am going to...I can't stop!" he whimpered as gained even more speed in his thrusting as he desperately needed release.

"D-D-DO IT! I-I am close! S-SOMETHING BIG IS C-COMING!" the mare answered as she flipped on her stomach and moaning louder as the new position had her lover hit her insides with a new angle.

"D-DAAAASH!" Maelstrom growled as he felt like his whole being went shot-out of his body inside her.

"AHA! AHA! S-so warm..." she muttered weakly as both collapsed on the bed with her moving to nuzzle his chest with a tired smile on her face.

"I love you." she muttered.

"I love you too." he answered kissing her forehead.

"...are you still hard?" she muttered in wonder.

"Sorry. I hate my Stamina sometimes..." Maelstrom answered blushing.

"Huhuhu! It's okay. Let me catch my breath and then we will continue, okay?"

"Y-You sure?" he said gulping.

"I _need_ to excel, so I'll do what your friends wrote in her books...and pump you dry." Dash answered with an husky tone.

"DASH!" a very horny Maelstrom could only gasp out pouncing on her.

" _EEEEP!_ " the girl squealed as the now out of control Alicorn moved to systematically drive her insane through pleasure.

Maybe citing those books was not such a good idea...

" **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!** " the stallion yelled.

...Change of plans, it has been an awesome idea!

"BEST. NIGHT. EVEEEER!" Dash' squeal could be heard for kilometres that night surprising everyone that could hear.

 **Sorry for the poor Adult Scene, but I wanted it to be more on the 'Romantic side' to reflect the fact that it was Dash and Maelstrom's first time, the others will be more on the "Lemon" side, promise.**

 **Meanwhile, down here there is an Omake written like that to appease the more "Dirty minded" of you XD. Thank you for reading me.**

 **Trivia: the title of the two Icha-Icha books are titles of two Fanfictions, the two authors are Tremor230 for "Sexy Umbra Wizard" and User 627 for "Yandere Goddess". I love your stories guys!**

 **Omake –** **ADULT CONTENT -** **a girl's first time** _ **SHOULD**_ **always be romantic normally, but apparently Dash and Maelstrom are NOT normal...-**

 **Canterlot – Royal Castle – Celestia's room -**

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" the Sun Alicorn asked worried.

"I can't pretend to always control every aspect of his life, facing myself in those blasted _Falls of Truth_ showed me how bad I can become if I don't calm down. Even if it pains me to think that he is becoming...a stallion...I can try and console myself with the idea that he won't abandon me altogether." Luna answered with a suffered sigh and gladly accepting her sister's hug.

"He is doing it with the girl he loves, they are both sharing something really precious, and by the looks of it, it will just be the first step towards their future relationship." Celestia said gently.

"So she will be my future daughter-in-law?" the Moon Alicorn said flinching.

"Probably. But it is still a very important moment for both all the same, do you really want to stop them? To ruin it?"

" _Sigh!_...no, I would have hated had somepony interrupted me and Storm the first time we did it...it was such a romantic moment, I gave my first time to the man I loved and he did make sure I would remember it as my sweetest memory..." Luna answered with a fond smile.

"See? For your son this is the exact same. The first time a couple mates is always the most romantic and..." Celestia's answer went soon eclipsed by a long, shrieking scream of pleasure that rocketed the castle and woke-up pretty much everyone.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN!_ " Dash' voice echoed everywhere in all its ecstasy-filled glory.

"WHAT?!" the Sun Alicorn yelled in embarrassment.

"... _Pfft!_ All his father's son...romantic the first three seconds then he becomes a sex-starved beast...Aah! So many wonderful memories!" Luna said snorting before melting into a long sigh as she shook her head at the past memories.

"S-S-Sex-starved beast?!" Celestia shrieked with wide eyes.

"Why do you think he was called ' _Storm'_ , Sister? For his talent with wind? Nope! Because he used to take mares by storm and turn them into puddles of goo during mating, it took an Alicorn for him to meet his match! And yet, even after our wedding I had to keep beating other mares away with a stick to keep all the goodies to myself." Luna answered proudly as the screams of pleasure kept filling the whole castle.

"GUH!?" the Sun Alicorn answered with a strangled gurgle of horror.

"I wonder if he too will have the same fixation for sticking it in the flank like his father used to...I hope not since physically speaking an Alicorn is kind of bigger than a normal stallion by default, and yet his father could match those measurements all the same in _THAT_ department, but if Maelstrom got that _"gift"_ too from Storm...well...then I hope Miss Dash won't have anything to do tomorrow...or at least that they have a bottle of baby-oil at ready." Luna muttered to herself.

"GAH!" Celestia answered with a very green face.

The answer of Dash, though...

 _"Oh Celestia! Yes Mael more! I can feel you fill me up with your thick_ ** _-_** ** _Censored! -_** _"_ she could be heard screaming at the top of her lungs as the faint thumping noise of a bed slamming against a wall increased even more.

"Oh, God." the Sun Alicorn groaned in dismay.

"How far is his room? For us to hear the bed slamming against the wall..." Luna asked curious.

"LUNA! Stop analysing this horrible thing!" Celestia yelled in disbelief.

" _Well who knew my little Rainbow had such a dirty mouth. Well, use it more_ _then,_ _Dash! Tell me how much you enjoy having your tight little_ _snatch –_ ** _Censored! –_** _by your beloved Master!_ _"_ the Princesses heard the Prince answer in a deep masculine voice that had both shiver.

"Darn...totally his father's son." the Moon Alicorn muttered impressed.

" _Yes M_ _aster_ _! I love it! Please don't stop pump_ _ing_ _in me. F-_ ** _Censored!_** _me anyway you want! this body is yours. I want to feel you flood my insides!_ "

Celestia instead...she simply could not comprehend how her beloved nephew could ever say those things while the thumping if possible grew tenfold in both speed and ferocity, making her regret her snooping around the Falls of Truth and discover her _supposed_ true-self indulging in crazy, dirty lust-driven mating with the golden form of her nephew with her double howling and moaning in apparent bliss at each thrusting of his.

But she had to wonder what the Other Elements Bearers were going through since their rooms were very close to Maelstrom's one.

 **With AJ -**

"Wow...that's some bucking going in there..." the farm mare muttered in awe as her ear was glued to the wall.

 **Twilight's Room -**

"I don't get it..." the Purple Unicorn said while re-reading her book and at the same time listening in to her friends' activities.

On the book cover stood just the title on white background.

 _'Dummies' guide to Kegel exercises and more: reach a three-hours-long orgasm in ten easy steps!'_

 **Fluttershy's room -**

"I won't pleasure myself while listening to Dash...I won't pleasure myself while listening to Dash...I won't pleasure myself while listening to Dash." the mare kept repeating like a mantra as she buried her head under her pillow while begging her own wings to stop stiffening at each screaming orgasm of her friend.

 **With Pinkie – right outside Maelstrom's door -**

"Gyrating...bouncing. Okay, seems easy! Then...oh! he likes to bite on the mane to pull the girl's head back and go deeper. Got to remember to use a good-tasting shampoo then..." the pink mare said while taking notes and spying from the keyhole the activities inside.

 **Rarity's room -**

"Guess who will be the one screaming between us instead?" the Unicorn asked snapping her whip.

"Oh, please no, Mistress!" Spike begged from the corner of the room.

"Don't worry, I silenced the room. Nopony will hear your screams other than me." Rarity answered with a wicked smile.

"Please let me go?" the dragon pleaded again.

"No. I am aroused and YOU will help your mistress in dealing with it...I know you enjoy it yourself, you disgusting pervert!" she answered stealing a glance at his crotch with a fanged grin.

"I want to stay in character and seem forced...but the flesh is weak..." Spike admitted ashamed as his mistress loomed closer covering him in her shadow.

 **Back with the princesses -**

"Oh sweet Harmony! Why they are not finished!?" Celestia said groaning.

"With his Stamina? Not likely, sister! Now silence. I want to hear my son once and for all establish his status as the ' _Studliest of the studly studs!'_ and show why no-pony will ever be worthy of him." Luna answered hushing her.

"Ookay..." the Sun Alicorn said looking at the other with a worried look in her eyes.

" _Well, Dash!_ _I_ _f you are such a naughty mare I will use every inch of your tight body till_ _I'_ _m watching my seed pour out_ _of_ _every hole you have..._ " the Prince answered making every girl in hearing distance (Element Bearer, Guard and Princess alike) snap their wings up stiff instantly at hearing something like that coming from an usually ' _Goody-two-hooves'_ like Maelstrom.

"Daaamn! That's dirty..." a random guard muttered to her companion in the rounds, neither of the two surprised by their instinctive leaning closer to listen better.

" _Wait!_ _W_ _hy are you pulling_ _it_ _out? Where are you go- A_ _A_ _H!_ " Dash had in that moment left out a muffled scream as apparently she was burying her face in her pillow to not be heard by everyone in Canterlot.

" _Why? Dear Dashie...I told_ _you I would_ _have took_ _every part of you_ _r body_ _and I meant it. God you are so tight! but you will lo_ _o_ _sen-up once_ _done tenderizing_ _your insides with my hot thick -_ ** _Censored! -_** _until I bursts_ _. Tell me how it feels Dash!_ _Scream_ _it with that beautiful lust-filled voice of your_ _s!_ _Let the world know how it feels!_ "

"What are you doing, mister Prince?" AJ muttered confused, unable to imagine what ' _strange thing'_ they were doing to warrant those words.

But its did sound hot all the same.

" _B-But G-_ _AAAAANH!_ _everypony_ _m-might h-HE_ _EEEE_ _AR!_ " Dash answered with several moans breaking her words in fragments.

"Well, _duh_! We have communicating rooms! Of course I can hear you!" Twilight couldn't help but roll her eyes at that statement.

" _W_ _hat's the problem? Let_ _everypony_ _he_ _a_ _r_ _it then!_ _let your best friend_ _s_ _hear you m_ _oaning_ _and screaming as you are being mated_ _savagely!_ _Let_ _them_ _know the naughty mare you are_ _in reality!_ _scream_ _how much you are turned-on by thinking_ _they_ _might hear you_ _orgasm_ _over and over again while you have_ _the_ _thick_ _shaft_ _of your stallion_ _inside of you!_ " Maelstrom answered as the thumping was now slower in rhythm but even fiercer in power.

"You know? His father used to say the same thing every time we went at it, right before he slammed his thing inside my..."

"I DON'T CARE, LUNA!" Celestia yelled in answer interrupting her sister; it was then that Dash simply admitted defeat and started screaming for real.

" _OH CELESTIA YES! I WANT_ _THEM_ _TO HEAR! OH_ _GIRLS_ _IT FEELS SO GOOD TO HAVE MY MAELSTORM F*** M_ _E_ _LIKE A SLUTTY MARE! HIS C*** IS SO THICK AND HOT IT FEELS LIKE IT IS S_ _P_ _LITTING ME IN TWO._ ** _AAAAHN_** _!_ _R-RIGHT NOW HE HAS ME ON ALL FOURS WITH MY FLANK UP IN THE AIR AS HE I-IS_ ** _OOOH_** _!_ _F***_ _ING_ _IT! HE IS F***_ _ING ME_ _UP MY TIGHT ONCE VIRGIN FLANK AND I LOVE IT! I CAN FEEL HIM STRETCH MY TIGHT FLANK TO FIT HIS HARD D*** AND I WANT MORE! I WANT HIM TO FLOOD MY DIRTY LITTLE FLANK WITH HIS C** TILL IT IS POURING OUT ON THE BED!_ _T-TWILIGHT! AJ! PINKIE!_ _I'M C***_ _ING_ _! HE IS GOING TO C** IN MY FLANK! Y-YESSSS!_ "

"Holy Hell!" the now wide-eyed Rarity couldn't believe what her best friend was doing on the other side of the wall.

"...Don't you even dare to think about it! I won't permit my sister to get off while listening to my son mating!" Luna hissed furious.

"W-what are you saying? I-I-I w-would never do such a thing!" Celestia said scandalized.

In answer the Moon Alicorn simply glared at her harder as the Sun Princess kept rubbing her back legs together too much for Luna's own tastes.

" _T-that was great Dash...Ready to go again?_ " the Prince was heard asking panting.

"What?! Already?" Fluttershy muttered in awe.

" _Ah_ _a_ _! Ah_ _a_ _!_ Sigh ** _!_** _Y-yea_ _h_ _but use my p*** this time since my flank is_ _a_ _little sore_ _now..._ " Dash said while clearly still in a lust-filled haze.

" _Sure Dash, but I have something else for there that I picked up after work_ _thanks to a friend in the Griffin territory..._ "

"What are you two planning?" Twilight muttered with narrowed eyes.

 _ **BZZZZZZZ!**_ A very recognizable buzzing was then heard soon followed by Dash' surprised gasp.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me! How did he manage to find one of those?!" Celestia said with her mouth falling wide open when she recognised ' _the device'_ in question.

"Oooh! I heard about those! It's one of those vibrating..."

"YES, LUNA! IT'S ONE OF THOSE!" Celestia answered with a very red face.

" _YEEEEEESSS!"_ the rainbow-maned mare howled happily as both Stallion and Toy _'filled her'_ at the same time.

"Come on! We are never going to get to sleep if they keep this up!" Was all Discord could say groaning while burying his head under his pillow.

Why he had to be the last Draconequus around? IT WASN'T FAIR! His magazines and Icha-icha could help only so much, damn it!

 **The next day -**

The next day no-one had the courage to look at either Maelstrom or Dash without sputtering or turning deep-red in embarrassment; the only calm one was surprisingly Luna as she just smiled and enjoyed her own breakfast.

"You are taking this well, sister..." Celestia said surprised.

"Just because this is a mere continuation of the dream I had last night, I am sure once I wake-up the Grand Galloping Gala will still have to happen and in reality there won't be mating afterwards." Luna answered with a wide _kind-of-not-there_ smile.

"Sorry, sister." Celestia said sadly as she stomped on Luna's hoof making her shriek in pain.

" _OUCH!_ That Hurts! Wait! It hurts?! This IS NOT A DREAM!?" the Moon Alicorn asked with wide eyes.

"...The word you are looking for is ' _Ahh!'_ , Luna." the Sun Princess supplied with a worried tone.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A mare just deflowered my innocent baby! AAAAAH!" the Moon Princess answered with a loud scream of horror.

"Now that you finished making of this an huge deal; can we have breakfast? I am hungry!" Maelstrom asked with a pitiful moan.

"...Ya can have some of my " _Apple_ _juice_ "...if ya catch me meaning." AJ said as she leaned close to him.

"NOPE! Choose me! I am sure I taste sweet!" Pinkie said as she took his other side to nuzzle him.

" _Uhum! Uhhm..._ I-I am here as well..." Fluttershy said with her lowest voice yet.

"Darnit! Respect the line! I will be the first one to get boned!" Twilight said huffing.

"Nay! He will pork me first!" AJ answered roaring.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? FUCK IT! I'll deal with this myself but then I won't be stopped from eating my own body-weight in muffins!" Maelstrom roared in rage as his horn flared in energy.

"WHAT ARE YOU- _EEEEEP_!" Dash yelled as an army of Maelstrom Clones pounced on her and the others to drag them away.

"I'll be gang-banging those pests into silence if ya need me, Rarity." the Prince said as he personally took Dash away.

"Okay..." the Fashionista answered weakly.

"Gang-bang?! _**THUD!**_ " Luna shrieked before collapsing in a dead faint.

"LUNAAAAA!" Celestia yelled startled.

Easy to say, no-one managed to have breakfast that day, for a reason or another...

 **Extra long Omake, I know.**

 **But I thought it funny...sorry.**

 **Next chapter...maybe some filler and Trixie's coming to Ponyville for her show, and maybe staying for more? Or will she try to make trouble for the herd later? Who knows!**

 **Thank you for all your support, I don't know how I would be abe to write if not for you others supporting me. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a Filler, to break the flow before Trixie reaches Ponyville for her show (next Chapter).**

 **Suggestions about how to "believably" remove from the story the whole "Amulet" thing since Trixie's fate won't follow Canon? I am all ears about it!**

 **AN HUGE "THANK YOU" With lots of love to my dear friend " _DragonPony022_ " that is always ready to help me!**

 **Thank you my friend! I am happy to know that I can count on you!**

 **But now, I will leave you to my story, just please do not Flame my skin off, Pretty please?**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I think I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ " if you don't mind. :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Chapter** **12: Dash? You are supposed to share and you will! WHATEVER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!**

 **Ponyville – Skies – morning -**

Dash had just finished her turn in weather management around Cloudsdale and was rapidly returning towards Ponyville while humming to herself, sure it was strange but she couldn't help it, she was just so happy!

It was not just the simple satisfaction for a job well done or about the new improvement in her times as she flew around; the greatest part came from knowing that she finally had sealed the deal with her colt-friend, that they had took the _great step!_ he was finally HERS! And hers ONLY!

A long, cheerful laugh escaped her as she moved through several loops at lightning speed before crash-landing on a cloud to watch the small town under her being busy in the everyday back-and-forth of ponies; her eyes half-closed as she lazily left the wind carry the cloud (and her on top of it) slowly around.

"Kissing, cuddling, Sharing breath...now I see why old couples do this stuff all the time, I can feel him so close when we do that!" she said laughing again while she moved on her back to watch the sky.

For two days, after what happened after the Grand Galloping Gala, she had kept the Prince all for herself, squeezing-out every single moment of free time both of them had so to spend it together either flying or talking or cuddling or kissing or...well...repeating the ' _performances'_ of their first time together too from time to time and with some added variations of the ' _daring'_ kind thrown into the mix whenever they felt like it.

"...His cloning trick is so versatile." she muttered shivering in delight.

It was then that a strange stray thought momentarily flashes through her mind making her stop reminiscing her past romantic moments with her colt-friend and take a thoughtful expression.

"Why I have the impression that I am forgetting something? I am sure that it's also something very important. But what the hay is all about?" the Cyan Pegasus muttered uncertain.

"There she is..." she heard Twilight say with a vitriol-dripping tone from all the way down in the streets of Ponyville.

"Twi?" Dash said confused before yelping as she went not-so-gently magically pulled down through the cloud until she was hovering upside-down in front of the _**PISSED**_ members of the ' _Element Bearers_ ' Group that too were interested in Maelstrom Knight...

"Oh!" Dash muttered weakly in realization once started having some clue about what she forgot.

"We need to talk, Sugarcube." AJ hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Do we have to?" the other answered with a strained chuckle.

"Yes, Dashie." Pinkie said huffing.

"Come along, we'll resolve this in a minute." Twilight added as she dragged the still immobilized pegasus towards Rarity's boutique.

"I tried to stop them, but there was no way to talk them out of this." Spike said with an apologetic tone from Twilight's back.

"I am very disappointed in you, my dear. I never thought you would have been capable of this." said Fashionista said sighing.

"It was very rude of you..." Fluttershy added.

Soon the group reached Carousel Boutique and silently moved to the back where a lone chair had been positioned in the middle of the room with a lamp already flashing its blinding cone of light on the empty seat.

"Can I at least know what I have done?" Dash asked confused as she was dropped on the lonely chair of the elegant shop as soon as the door went locked.

"Two days, Dash..." Twilight hissed as she and the others nailed the mare with a group glare that had her almost literally shrink in her seat.

"T-Two days?"

"YA'RE HOGGING THA GOODS!" AJ roared as she went nose-to-nose with Dash making her let out a strangled ' _EEEP!'_ in answer.

"What AJ is trying to say is that we had an accord, in exchange of our help in dealing with the ' _Law of Refusal'_ we would have had our own chance of spending time with the Prince...you broke our accord by simply ' _sequestering_ ' him for two days straight stopping everypony bar Princess Luna and Celestia from interacting or even seeing him." Twilight explained.

"I did?" Dash asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. You did." the farm-mare of the group answered bitterly.

"But that Law is no longer valid! I have no obligations about sharing MY stallion!" she answered indignant.

"... _Sigh_! That much is true, I'll give you that." Twilight admitted sighing.

"Ah-ha! So this meeting is useless! I win!" the cyan pegasus said ecstatic.

Sensing her friends' mounting sadness along Dash' own inflating Ego, Rarity decided to intervene herself and use a little bit of dirty tactics to return things to a better (in her opinion) status-quo.

"So you are so UN-Loyal to your friends to be ready to forget your promise just for the sake of your selfish wish to not share him?" the Fashionista asked with crossed hooves.

"GUH!" the Pegasus groaned in surprise as she could almost ' _taste'_ the revolted reaction of the Element of Loyalty inside her at the apparent painful jab of the unicorn.

"That was...a low blow..." Dash muttered with a groan as the ache didn't stop.

"I am merely pointing out that so much _**UNLOYALTY**_ coming from you is very mean and that your _**FRIENDS**_ are getting saddened because of it. You Selfish, _**SELFISH**_ little mare." Rarity said nonplussed as the others behind her had by now caught-up with the ruse and were now sporting  HUGE tear-filled eyes and trembling lips while letting-out exaggerated sniffles and sobs at random intervals.

"ARGH!" reacting as if punched the mare fell on the floor with a pain-filled gasp.

"OKAY! OKAY! FINE! You others can spend some time with him! Just stop pulling on my Element, that's hardly fair!" Dash yelled as she finally caved to the pressure.

"GOOD! Luckily I have with me the time-table I casually made in my free time detailing when and for how long each one of us will spend time with Maelstrom." Twilight said with a victorious smile while showing a rolled-up piece of parchment, she and the others switching mood in an instant as soon as the mare admitted defeat.

"Casually?" Rarity asked biting back her laugh with difficulty.

"I am an organized mare, so what?" the purple unicorn answered huffing.

"There is bein' organized and then there is bein' obsessive, sugarcube." AJ said snorting.

"I am not obsessive!"

"The table about the color of his fur, Twi." Spike muttered.

"Silence." she hissed back with a glare.

"Let's see this time-table then! Maybe we can have some idea about how to do this." Pinkie said shrugging.

"It's all here, perfectly clear and made in the perfect way to make everypony happy!" the Element of Magic said with a proud expression as she unfolded the even-too-detailed scroll on a near table.

"..."

"See? All perfectly planned!"

"..."

"...Twi?" AJ asked uncertain.

"Yes?"

"Correct me if Ah'm wrong...but do Ah have the ' _shift'_ going from 4 AM to 6 AM or Ah am reading it the wrong way?" the mare asked with narrowed eyes.

"ME TOO! I only have the second Friday of each month and only if those coincide with a full moon!" Pinkie added shocked.

" _Ehm...Ehm_...I-I-I don't think I can wake at 3 AM to have a date with him, a-and I don't think he can do that either." Fluttershy said pointing at her own name on the time-table.

"And since we are here, I can't even FIND my name in this, Twi...are you trying something?" Dash asked with crossed hooves.

"That's true. In comparison you seem to get all the ' _better'_ slices of time: dinner and lunch as well as evenings, especially the ones near sunsets for romantic walks in the park or in the forest (also added under the ' _suggestions'_ noteunder your name)...counting the obvious moments in which he and you others have free time to spend for yourselves, I think you had been fairly unfair in preparing this." Rarity said with a scolding tone.

"I am not answering to those base-less accusations." Twilight answered while pretending her face was not red in a mixture of shame and embarrassment.

"It's not base-less if there are written proofs." Rarity answered.

"What proofs?" the unicorn asked as with a flare of her horn the parchment turned to ashes in an instant.

"That's cheating..." Pinkie muttered making AJ nod in answer.

"You know what? I'll be the one to decide who goes first." Dash said with an annoyed huff.

"S-Shouldn't we also hear what he thinks about this? He is not an object we can share freely." Fluttershy answered.

"Yeah, you are right. _Sigh!_ Okay we will talk with him about this and try to find a solution together."

"I am sure he will be happy...what man wouldn't?" Spike said shrugging.

"A man that doesn't use his privates to think, like him and you, Spike. Where is Prince Maelstrom now, Dash?" Rarity asked.

"In his old Village, they had an issue they needed his help to resolve."

"Issue?" Pinkie asked.

"Something about their Moon, I think. I wasn't listening and the duck-butt-haired human that came to take him away talked really fast while dragging Maelly through the portal." Dash answered uncertain.

"Oh! I hope it's nothing too difficult or dangerous." Twilight said in surprise.

 **Ninja Planet – Moon -**

"YOU ARE AN HORSE! WHY YOU ARE AN HORSE? AND _**WHY THE FUCK**_ I AM LOSING TO A PASTEL-COLOURED HORSE!?" Toneri screamed at the top of his lungs in disbelief.

"You can't understand why? Let's see where you started fucking things up so badly to have this happen then: you kidnapped a girl, brainwashed her so she could love you ( _That's bad because it removes her free will AND it's cheating because like that you don't have to go through the painful and humiliating '_ courting _' stage_ ), you also planned to destroy the world AND had the gals to cut the Moon in two just to show-off your power. Really, you pretty much started kicking Karma in the balls ever since you started your plan, it was a miracle I wasn't called sooner." Maelstrom answered with a dead-pan tone.

"Courting is not painful nor humiliating...and had you others accepted my idea of turning me into a pony this problem wouldn't have presented itself at all." Hinata muttered pouting.

"For a man courting is all that and more, girl. Now be quiet and stay put so we can finish this rapidly and go back home, my soap-opera starts in ten minutes and I won't lose the new episode because of this idiot." Sasuke said huffing.

"And by the way, what a better way to humiliate the Big Bad than having him lose to a pretty Alicorn?" Sakura added smirking.

"So I should fear him? Why? What can he possibly do to defeat me when you others couldn't even scratch me?" Toneri asked sneering.

"You have cut the Moon in two and are now standing between its two halves." the Alicorn Prince answered.

"So what?"

"My mother is a Horse Deity that CONTROLS Moons." he said.

"Oh..." the Moon-tribe young man muttered as he started sweating profusely.

"...And I am learning to do the same to take her place one day in the future." the Prince added as his horn flared-up in energy covering the two halves in the same golden aura.

"...Shit."

 _ **WHAM!...WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!**_ The two halves immediately snapped back together with a dull sound that was still heard even in the void of Space, after a short pause and just to be sure Toneri got the message the two pieces separated and slammed back together other few times, still with Toneri in the middle.

"...Ow."

 **Back in Equestria – Everfree Forest – one hour later -**

"You said you would have just borrowed a spark of my powers not taken the whole thing!" Discord yelled in rage from his position on the floor.

"Well, then I lied! Hehehehe! Thanks to you, I am a step closer to fulfill my plans! Now I need to remove the Elements AND those three Alicorns to finally bring the Night Eternal I so much wish for. And your Chaotic Powers will be a great help!" Tirek said smirking evilly.

"As if! You just have MY power! And you don't even know how to use it yet!" the Draconequus answered snarling.

"You sure? Then look as I use your...well, MY new power to attack you precious friend the Prince, I am sure he won't miss his Magic. Too much." the monster answered as a portal opened behind him.

Right between Maelstrom and Toneri.

An instant after the Prince launched one of his MANY OP destructive attacks.

" **OODAMA RASENSHURIKEN!** " the Alicorn's voice echoed from inside the tear in the Fabric of Reality as the humongous sphere of chakra exited the portal with its meters-wide blades of wind catching the unguarded back of Tirek and launching the Magic Thief high in the sky while screaming in absolute agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed in unmatched pain as he felt every single cell of his body disintegrate in an instant, and yet feeling as if the agony was prolonging into eternity until the world to him simply blinked into blackness.

 _ **KRATAKABOOOM!**_

With a deafening last explosion of light Tirek went completely erased with only an handful of ashes falling slowly to the ground over the bewildered Discord that only barely noticed the return of his powers.

"...Okay. I guess...I guess I'll go...that way? Yes, that way seems good. Before someone comes here and thinks that I did that. Yes." the Draconequus muttered to himself before closing the portal and rapidly fleeing the scene while thinking about a believable alibi for the horrible death of that guy; if no-one is around then nothing happened and nobody died, so he will do his best to forget everything happened.

 **Ponyville – Apple Family farm – later that day -**

AJ was waiting under one of the many trees with crossed hooves and narrowed eyes slightly hidden by her hat as she followed the long trail of golden light rapidly nearing her position, not moving a muscles as soon as the bullet of light landed few meters in front of her in the form of the Prince.

"Here I am. The girls told me you were looking for me..." the blond Alicorn muttered with a worried tone.

"At least ya seem to know that Ah'm not in a good mood." AJ answered bitterly.

"What happened?" he asked moving closer.

"You happened." she answered snarling.

"Me?"

"Ya're playing with mah feelings. And Ah don' like tha!" the mare growled in answer.

"P-Playing with...w-what?" the Prince stammered shocked.

"If ya prefer Dash then say so...Ah don't want to be a spare." she muttered in answer as she looked away sobbing.

"I never...I am not..." the stallion tried saying trying to move closer.

"Stay where you are! Don't touch me!" AJ said angrily giving him her back.

" **Uhm...** " Kurama hummed with narrowed eyes.

"I-I am sorry, AJ." he answered moving rapidly to hug her before she could escape.

"...Ya are?" the mare whispered.

" **Uhmm..."**

"Yes, I am. I never was good romantically speaking, and now I am in a position where I risk hurting the feelings of more than one girl. And I fear that I failed horribly in this..." Maelstrom answered sighing.

"Ah am open to forgive ya." AJ said as she moved her head back to lean a bit more in his hug.

" **Is she?** **No...that dirty...** "

"What do I have to do? I'll do everything you ask!" the Prince said immediately.

"Everythin'?" she asked innocently.

"Yes."

"...Then kiss me. Kiss me as ya would kiss Dash. NAY! Kiss me with all yourself and more!" AJ answered.

" **OOH! I was right! Nice acting for someone supposed to be the Element of Honesty!** " Kurama said grinning wickedly.

" _What?_ " Maelstrom thought in confusion.

" **Missy here played you! She had plaid the part of the hurt girl to have you wrapped around her finger...well, her hoof, but you got the picture.** " the Biju said laughing.

" _This is not nice. And calls for punishment!_ " the Alicorn answered grinning himself.

" **Punishment?** "

" _Turn-about is fair game, and bad girls MUST be punished and disciplined._ " the Prince explained with a smug grin.

" **Uuuuh! That pervert Sannin would be so proud to hear you talk like that! Just play along and then show her what a** **Shinobi** **feels like to an untrained Civilian!"** Kurama said with his laugh now reaching howling volumes.

 **Real World – ADULT CONTENT WARNING! YOU ARE ADVISED! -**

"Mael?" AJ asked worried at seeing the stallion bury his face in her mane and stay silent.

" _Did I do too much? Granny told me what tha say...but Ah should have not be so harsh._ " she thought grimacing.

"I'll do it." He finally said before capturing her lips with his making her mewl in answer.

" _Uuuuuhm!_ " the mare moaned as she felt him guide her under the tree before forcefully turn her around and shoving her against the bark of the plant.

"Wha-what are ya doin'?" she panted out as soon as he let go of her.

"You tried to use my being a Good Guy against me, this is not nice coming from _Honesty._ " Maelstrom answered grinning.

"W-W-W-What do ya mean? A-A-AH was not lyin'!" AJ answered with a red face.

"You were and you are doing it again, I'll need to intervene before you get Corrupted!" he answered licking his lips.

"I-Intervene?"

"Bad Mares must be punished..." he whispered in her ear as he forced her to hug the tree through his magic.

"P-P-P-Punished!?"

"I am going tha lick all the Corruption out of ya, AJ! Are you ready?" he asked with a dirty grin.

"I-I-Isn't it too soon?" she asked.

"It would be, but I got in a deadly battle with a guy that tried to destroy my world and got scared to death by one of the girls I learned to love saying that I acted like a jerk...even if I kind of ignored you for two days that was a low blow." Maelstrom answered as he gently blew on the mares back-side making her flinch.

"So now ya'll lick me...there?" AJ asked with an ashamed expression.

"No."

"Thank goodness!"

"Your sexy toned flank instead, I wonder how it will taste." he then said making her eyes go wide.

"WAIT! That's dirty!" the mare tried saying.

"I can smell soap, AJ. You got ready not too long ago...was that part of your plan too?" he answered smugly.

"..." she just hung down her head and muttered something unintelligible.

" **Busted!** " Kurama said snorting.

"Repeat it." the Alicorn ordered.

"...Yeah...Ah was hoping for that." she admitted with an expression of pure shame on her face.

"Only the flank?"

"..."

 _ **SLAP!**_ A near twig moved by itself to firmly whip the ' _back cheeks_ ' of the girl.

" _EEEEP_! BOTH! AH PLANNED FOR BOTH!" AJ admitted immediately.

"Good girl, being honest suits you. But I will still punish ya!"

"B-Be gentle!" she pleaded.

"With a tongue this long? Unlikely." he answered as he elongated his tongue to twice the length and girt.

"Good Heavens!" AJ gasped in shock.

"First...the _back-door._ " he muttered before his tongue snapped forward spearing her depths.

"FUEEEEH!" the mare howled as her head snapped up and her back arched almost to the breaking point.

" _H-His tongue! It's goin' too deeeeep!"_ she thought as lewd slurping noises started echoing in the isolated clearing she had chosen for their meeting.

Every time the Prince stopped suckling he gave a small bite to the inner-side of her plucked hole before ' _grabbing'_ the inner rim with his lips to gently pull the skin back, enjoying the different squeals and groans the mare was letting-out depending on what he was doing.

"Ah! Ah! Aaah! T-t-this IIIIIIIIH! Is soooo perverted!" AJ howled with her tongue falling limp from her mouth while her eyes got clouded by the pleasure she felt.

In answer the Alicorn simply covered her hole completely with his mouth before giving a sharp and strong suck that had AJ go cross-eyed, and together with her mouth drooling, making another part of her start leaking uncontrollably.

" _He is licking everything all the way to tha core! I-i-it's so shameful! S-s-so dirty! so gooUOOOOOH!_ " the mare's train of though derailed as with a loud splattering sound her lower half exploded in pleasure drenching the grass under her.

"We have a _squirmer_ here...What's wrong, AJ? You seem tired, have you given in already?" Maelstrom asked with an innocent smile as he retreated his tongue.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" the farm-mare panted weakly with only the Alicorn's power keeping her up as her back legs were shaking violently.

"One is a wide gaping hole now...shall I tend to the other and clearly needy hole?" the Prince asked while giving a long and slow lick to the mare's maidenhood.

"H-H-Hot." AJ whimpered as she bucked her body back towards the stallion.

"I'll take that as a yes. _Bon Apetit!_ " he said before gleefully covering the drenched lips with his mouth to explore the new depths with his long tongue.

"IIIIIIIIIH!" the mare shrieked as her now hyper-sensitive flesh went assaulted by the warm intruder that didn't waste a moment before mercilessly moving around tasting every small corner of her.

" _Uuuhm! She taste like apples!_ " Maelstrom thought in wonder as the surprising good taste made him ravenously hungry for more.

To his surprise AJ managed to lift her back legs and lock them behind his head forcing his face to be buried in her butt and his tongue to go as deep as possible before her biggest orgasm yet caught her like a ton of bricks.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHA!" the mare bellowed letting-out an ear-piercing cry of pleasure as she showered her lover's face with an explosion of juices before dropping her head to gurgle incoherently.

"WHAT THE HAY IS HAPPENING HERE!?" BigMac screamed in horror as he joined the scene.

"BigMac! I _khan exdlain!_ " the Prince answered from between AJ's legs.

"..."

"...AJ? _Ledh mhe go bwease?_ " he asked gently.

"More...more...more...more..." the mare answered like a broken record as she kept rubbing her womanhood on his face to keep the licking going.

"... _Helph?_ " the Prince pleaded sheepishly.

"AH'M GONNA MURDER...you? - _**THUD!-**_ " the Farm-stallion roared in answer right before a purple aura covered his head making him drop down snoring.

" **What the...something made him sleep?** " Kurama said surprised.

" _It wasn't me, but whoever helped I am grateful. Now it will be better to disappear before he wakes-up!_ " Maelstrom though in answer as he finally disengaged the still rambling mare from his face to take her away with him.

"Come with me! We'll hide in the Library!" Twilight yelled from not too far away and signaling him to follow her.

"Thanks, Twi!" he said elated as he followed her.

Not far away Dash and a completely deep red Pinkie Pie were still hiding in the bushes where they have been spying the couple.

"So Twi was here too, eh?" Dash muttered sneering.

"O-O-Oh dear..." Pinkie answered shocked.

"Watching has nothing on trying it. Trust me." the Cyan Pegasus answered shaking her head.

"Does it feel that good?"

"It's mind-blowing. Earth-shattering...very addicting." the other answered shivering at the memories.

"...C-Can I try?" the mare asked.

"Only if I take part too to the thing, I am tired of watching."

"Okey-dokey." the pink mare answered nodding.

 **Ponyville - "Twilight's Domain" (AKA: Library) -**

A long escape through the last trafficked routes later the trio of entered the local and moved in the back.

"Leave AJ there, we'll wait for her to wake-up." Twilight said pointing on a small bed she had for some reason prepared in a corner.

"Thank you for you help." Maelstrom answered as he gently moved the now sleeping mare on the thing.

"...To reduce a poor girl like that...you have been a bad stallion." Twilight answered with a low, dangerous tone while looking at AJ.

"Twi?" the Prince asked worried.

"DISCIPLINE!" the mare yelled as she magically shoved the Alicon back-first against the wall before blocking his front legs above his head.

"WHOA!" he could only gasp-out in answer as the purple Unicorn loomed above him.

"Take it out, you mongrel!" Twilight growled.

"Take it out?"

"That dirty thing, I want to see it!" she ordered.

"Twi...please calm down..." Maelstrom pleaded with a nervous smile.

In a flash of her horn two clones of her appeared at her sides, one immediately tying her mane in a tight bun before donning a pair of ' _sexy librarian'_ glasses and the other moving a fringe of her mane to cover one of her eyes after wearing a spiked choker to take a more ' _punk'_ look.

"Take." Twilight said.

"It." Librarian clone added.

"Out!" Punk clone finished with a growl.

 _BOING!_ Never was erection that fast to show-up before now.

" **Bwahahaha! Someone's excited?"** Kurama asked mockingly.

"I borrowed a couple of books from Discord. Guys should like these themes, right?" The real Twilight asked as she momentarily deflated into an unsure tone.

"...Yes." he answered looking away in shame.

"Good. We don't want this big guy to feel bad, right?" she answered plopping the engorged head in her mouth.

"Or waste a single drop. That would be a shame." Librarian said giving long licks to the rod.

"Those too seem tasty, buddy! I'll have one if ya don' mind!" Punk added as she ' _swallowed'_ whole one of his nuts to tenderly caress it with her tongue and giving it random bouts of gentle sucking.

"Uuuuuuh!" the Prince whimpered with his eyes fluttering closed.

"Just ask, and I'll give you an harem of the genre you prefer..." the real one said before starting a tentative round of deep-throat.

 _CRASH!_ With a mighty hit the door was forced open by both Dash and Pinkie that immediately marched inside with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want?" Twilight asked huffing in annoyance.

"If you people want a piece of him, I pretend to be always present! I am the one conceding you others some time with him, do not forget!" Dash replied with a growl.

" _Humpf!_ So what?" the purple Unicorn answered while her clones continued lavishing the Alicorn's lower half in tender, worshiping-like attention.

"Or it's a group effort or I won't let any of you get even remotely close to him!" the cyan pegasus answered angrily.

"And what if I want a romantic thing with him? Alone?" Pinkie asked pouting.

"You ask first and THEN, if I feel charitable, we can talk about it." Dash answered crossing her hooves.

"That's absurd and...Fluttershy? What are you doing?" Twilight started saying before turning towards the shy Pegasus trying to sneak-out while dragging a tied-up Maelstrom behind her.

"Ehm...Ehm...T-There is a very valid explanation as to why I am doing this!" Shy answered while still dragging away the Prince.

"BUCK IT! HE IS MINE!"

"DASHIE! You promised!" Pinkie answered whining.

"It didn't stop you from letting AJ do as she please! What's the difference?" Twilight added.

"Ah asked before doin' everything, sugarcu- _ouch!_...Ah can't feel mah legs anymore..." the farm mare answered weakly before failing in getting up due to her weak legs.

"ENOUGH!" the Prince roared as he finally broke free.

"M-Mael?" Dash stammered under the glare he was sending them.

"First AJ and the Twilight...twice I went a step close at coming before somepony stopped me..." he growled with his ' _lower horn'_ twitching in its on manner of 'nodding' as a way to underline the message.

"S-S-So?" Fluttershy asked.

"It hurts...I need release." he muttered darkly.

"Virgin!" Twilight answered immediately.

"Me too!" AJ added rapidly.

"DITTO!" Pinkie said nodding.

"M-M-Me as well..." Shy said.

"Then shut up and stay put!" he bellowed making the girls nod rapidly.

"Nice way to make them desist." the cyan pegasus said smirking.

"Thank you, they were about to make me snap." the Prince answered smugly.

"Poor dear. All hot and bothered." the mare cooed while gently nibbling on his neck.

"But I really need help." he added with an exaggerated whimper.

"Considering that I saw what AJ and Twi did kind of put me in the mood as well..." Dash said while using her wings to clean a near table before jumping on it.

"What about us?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just stay silent and watch! As a punishment for your ponynapping! And you..."

"Yes?" the Prince asked.

"Take me here on this table!" she then said with a vindictive gleam in her eyes.

"Are you stealing one of Twilight's fantasies? Doing it in the library?"

"Consider it a punishment for what she was doing, now come here. I want my stud!" the mare answered with a wink.

"Of course, dear." the Alicorn answered with an obedient nod before pouncing.

"It's unfaiiiiir!" Pinkie whined as she and the others were forced to just sit through the thing doing nothing.

"That was a low blow." AJ added sighing.

"At least you had some fun instead! I am the one watching somepony else live my fantasy!" Twilight answered with her own whine.

"What is she...OH, DEAR!" Fluttershy tried asking before the two inside started for real once discarded the ' _foreplay'_ session.

"...Daaaarn, that seems cool!" AJ said as she and the others moved their heads to the side to try understand what was happening while Dash kept screaming herself hoarse in pleasure.

"I am pretty sure a pony's back shouldn't be able to bend like that..." Twilight muttered with a raised eyebrow.

 **Later that night – Canterlot – Celestia's room –**

The Sun Princess was calmly brushing her mane before going to bad while lost in thought, her mind drifting to the smiling face of her nephew that had returned only a couple of hours prior with a completely satisfied smile on his face and a completely relaxed posture.

"I bet he has spent a lot of time with his mare-friend..." she muttered with a tiny sigh.

"Jealous?" a male voice asked amused from behind her.

"Maelly?" the Princess asked shocked as she turned around to look at him.

"Even with such an huge mirror you never saw me coming; do we have our mind someplace nice, your Majesty?" the blond Alicorn asked as he moved closer.

"I was just thinking..." she replied.

"About me and Dash?" he asked.

"Among other things." she admitted, now with the stallion standing barely few inches from her and forcing the older mare to hit her nightstand with her back as she stepped away from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he leaned closer to give a shy sniff to her mane making her blush crimson.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" she asked as she leaned back even more.

"How long ago it was last time you had a stallion take care of you?" he asked pressing his body on hers to better reach her neck to kiss it.

"N-N-No! I-It's wrong!" Celestia stuttered just before a traitorous moan escaped her lips.

"You say that it's wrong...but your body says it wants more..." he whispered hotly in her ear making the tip of his _pleasure_ rest on her stomach.

"It...it's...it's..." the Princess panted out as soon as he started licking her neck.

"You are the Sun Princess, I bet no-pony else could handle such an ' _hot'_ woman like you before I got here..." he muttered as this time she felt her lower body part to grant him unrestricted access.

"M-M-Mael!" she gasped-out at feeling her juices flow down like a river from her body's acceptance.

"Let me fan that fire, Aunt! Let me turn it into an inferno so that my seed will then pour out forth and quench your thirst!" the Prince answered as he finally entered her completely.

"M-M-Mael! T-TAKE ME!" Celestia yelled in need making him gain a ferocious rhythm in his thrusting.

" _ **WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS, CELESTIA!?**_ " A new voice roared in unmatched fury as Luna appeared on the door of the room.

 **Real World – Celestia's room -**

"AAAAH!" yelling in surprise Celestia sat awake on her bed with her forehead covered in sweat before burying her face in her hooves.

" _Sigh!_ Again with this dream! This is the sixth night in a row! I can't continue like this..." she muttered whining.

"...I repeat the question..." Luna's voice reached her with a tone of pure hate and rage simmering in the back of her voice.

"...Oh, God." the Sun Princess muttered in horror as she SLOWLY turned to watch her sister standing on the door in the same position she saw in her dream.

"What's the meaning of that dream, sister? And I hope that I was just wrong in hearing you admit that it is in fact a recurring occurrence...are we right?" Luna asked again as her mantle had already started turning midnight black.

"LUNA! I-I-I can explain! T-T-This means nothing!" the Sun Alicorn yelled frantically.

"CELESTIAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Sun Princess screamed in horror as the Moon Alicorn pounced furiously on her.

 **Not far away – Maelstrom's room -**

"Dash...Dash it's okay, I am not angry anymore..." the Prince muttered as he hugged the wailing pegasus tight to his chest.

As soon as the girls had told him about her own ' _planning'_ their time with him he had been angry at her for the whole thing, especially as it was clear AJ and Twilight had been okay with it and acted accordingly to the schedule; so as soon as his hormones had calmed down he had been focused enough to chew the girl alive for her fixation about controlling him.

This resulted, to his surprise, in the girl breaking down into a sobbing wreck that started rambling about him leaving her for another mare should she not be there to make certain another pony wasn't better than her in any way, especially her friends that knew her own faults and could exploit them to take her colt-friend away from her.

And now there the two were, in his room in the Castle after the other Element Bearers had once again told her they were not trying to steal her man away, but that they will all be a big group and that she will be able to rest assured about no-one else interfering since it would be a group effort (of Maelstrom and the girls) what will keep him with Dash AND the other girls; they may be sharing between themselves, but no-one else would have been able to claim him.

"But I am trying! I am trying to accept this...but it hurts!" she answered with a tiny sigh escaping her.

"I know and I understand, but the girls are getting angry at you for this, they seem to think that you don't trust them enough to leave them alone with me...do you trust me or them so little?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"It's not that but...I never had a colt-friend before, I always saw prettier girls have flock of boys hanging around them like puppies while I had to do my worst to get their attention! I remember it from my school days, I was even tramped once from a couple of guys in their haste to propose to a girl...I get scared okay?" Dash answered burying her face in his wing.

"At least you are trying...maybe in the wrong way..."

"HEY!"

"But I and them know you are giving this a try no matter how hard it is for you. You just need to tell the girls the whole truth." Maelstrom proposed.

"Tell them what? That I am afraid? Insecure? That I saw in them a menace because I believe them having better chances at having you?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"If it helps my little Dash to have more faith in herself as a girl, then yes." the Prince answered smiling.

"They will never understand..." the cyan Pegasus answered defiantly.

"...Good thing then that we eavesdropped, dear. Otherwise you will never have told us a thing or, heaven's forbid, used the wrong words and created a mess with a misunderstanding!" Rarity said sighing as she and the other Elements entered the room.

"WHAT?!" Dash yelled with wide eyes.

"You are too used to play the _Strong Independent Woman_ to actually manage something like telling how you truly feel...so I made sure to have them listen as you did it with me." Maelstrom answered smirking.

"You...you...you manipulating stallion!" Dash said slapping his wing with hers with her face being completely red in shame.

" _Sigh!_ Ya are hopeless, sugarcube! Ah'm not stealin' him from ya, but sure as there are apples in a tree Ah want some of tha goodies!" AJ said shaking her head.

"ME TOO! ME TOO!" Pinkie said jumping on the spot with a wide smile.

"We just ask to let us have few moments with him...okay without a time-table." Twilight asked before adding the last part after a group glare of the others.

"R-Really?" Dash asked weakly.

"No stealing or under-hoof tactics, promise!" the girls interested in the Prince chorused.

"Still not convinced?" Rarity asked amused.

"I-I-I...GIIIIIIRLS!" Dash bellowed as she flew in a straight line towards her friends for a group hug.

"Do you think we managed to help her understand?" Maelstrom asked smiling.

"If not completely, I guess we can easily say we are 90% done and a step close at managing to have this herd thing work." Rarity answered shrugging.

"Few bumps are to be expected." he said nodding.

"But on the bright side, like this she won't have to worry about other mares interfering, all of them will literally tear to pieces whoever tries." the Fashionista added.

"Yep! I don't envy the idiot that will try something."

"So? Are you calmer now, Dash?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"I feel better, that's for sure...thank you...for not trying to take him away." the mare answered with a small smile.

"Just as long as ya don't hoard him, Ah'm okay with everythin'." AJ answered winking.

"Can we ask you to take us home? Like that you and Dash will have some alone time." Twilight asked.

"You sure?" Maelstrom answered.

"Yep! As a show of good faith, we'll leave you alone tonight and then tomorrow we'll try to work-out a better way to make this work...together." the Unicorn answered smiling.

"I'll Summon a Toad and see if they can take you back to Ponyville." the Alicorn answered jumping out his room window.

"Be good, Dash and do not exaggerate, both of you still need to sleep properly." Fluttershy asked as the giant body of Gamabunta covered the window.

"Why should I?" Dash asked back.

"If he is tired Luna will get suspicious, and you yourself will fly slower and ruin your times." Twilight answered.

"Oh!...yeah, maybe you are right." the mare conceded.

"Everything's ready. Goodnight girls!"

"Good night, Meal, keep your hooves out of nasty place, both of you need to sleep." Rarity answered as she hopped on the toad's head soon followed by the other girls.

"Goodnight!" Dash said waving her friends off as the Toad Summon gave a first, giant hop forward towards Ponyville.

"Ready for bed?" the Prince asked patting the other area near him.

"Of course! Make room!" the Pegasus said as she dived for the covers before hugging him tightly.

"..." the two love-birds just stood there in silence, frowning at listening the far-away screaming contest between Luna and Celestia still ongoing in the background.

"Do those two ever stop arguing?" the Prince muttered sleepy.

"Don't care, just sleep. I am tired." Dash answered as she snuggled closer to him.

"And Gilda?"

"She'll understand that for once I wanted to sleep with you. And she is a resourceful girl, I bet she is having her own fun." the pegasus answered before falling into the sleeping realm.

 **Ponyville – Dash and Gilda's apartment -**

"...I need a man..." Gilda said with a defeated sob as she attacked the second box of ice-cream while watching a soap-opera on the TV.

"Or at least I need for something exciting to happen!" she then said in despair.

Unknown to her, her prayers were being answered as a traveling show-mare was slowly reaching the borders of the small town, intended to show everyone in there her powerful Magic and fabulous tricks.

"Prepare yourself, Ponyville! The Great and Powerful Trixie is coming to show you how real Magic works!" the mare said with a smug grin once the first house came into view.

 **OKEY-DOKEY! A new filler is done! The next one will introduce Trixie to the story, not in the Harem already, but the show-mare will make her presence known!**

 **A big thank you to Tremor230 that wrote the three adult scenes for me following my specifics, although he wrote an ' _Human Version'_ of it with generic human names that I later corrected to be the pony version of them, so if you see moments or scenes that would be ' _hard to explain'_ for an equine body, at least you know why that happened.**

 **Thank you for reading me and enjoying my story, you are a bunch of awesome readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I got several good suggestions about how to "believably" remove from the story the whole "Amulet" thing since Trixie's fate won't follow Canon, and I love everyone of them! But I used a particular one that also helped me to keep Naruto " _away_ " from the scene until the end...**

 **I LOVE TO HAVE HIM DO DASHING ENTRANCES AND LOOK AWESOME, SO WHAT?! I am an healthy girl that _MIGHT_ or _MIGHT NOT_ still have a silly crush on him! WHATEVER! **

**And it will help influence things so that Trixie won't follow ' _Canon'_ so please, accept this okay?**

 **AN HUGE "THANK YOU" With lots of love to my dear friend " _DragonPony022_ " that is always ready to help me! Thank you my friend! I am happy to know that I can count on you! **

**But now, I will leave you to my story, just please do not Flame my skin off, Pretty please?**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I think I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ " if you don't mind. :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Chapter** **1** **3: The Great and Powerful Trixie.**

 **P** **onyville - Library -**

In the book-filled room an Unicorn, a dragon and an Alicorn were looking at a long list of spells most of which already marked-off with ' _success_ ' marks with narrowed eyes.

"Another?" Maelstrom Knight asked holding up a pen.

"You sure?" Twilight answered uncertain.

"Come on, Twilight. You can do it!" Spike said nodding eagerly.

" _Sigh!_ Okay, here goes..." the girl answered as her horn gave-out a short burst of light that momentarily blinded the ones watching.

"PFFFFT-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" once saw the result the Alicorn Prince couldn't help but melt into laughs and guffaws while trembly adding a new mark on the list.

"YA DID IT! And you are just jealous, Meally! Growing Magic, that's number twenty-five." Spike answered annoyed before caressing his sparkling new pair of mustache with a pleased expression.

"Huhuhu! Sorry, sorry...By the way, with this we got twenty-five different types of tricks and counting." Maelstrom said still smirking in amusement.

"Actually, the exact number would be twenty-six." Twilight corrected chuckling.

"What's the twenty-sixth?" Spike asked.

"But my wonderful ' _ **Kage Bunshin Spell'**_ , of course! The first of a long series of Human Magic I intend to adapt to Unicorn Magic." Twilight answered making the mustaches on Spike's face disappear making him pout.

"If that makes you happy...but still, Twenty-six different kinds of tricks...I thought Unicorns were only supposed to have Magic that matches their special talents, how does it work?" the Prince asked confused.

"Yep! I know you are amazing, Twi; but that's an impressive number of different stuff you can do, and you made an even longer list of spells still to try!" Spike added impressed.

"True, for ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math the possibilities aren't too many. But what if a Unicorn's special talent _is_ Magic?" the young mare answered.

"Oooh! I get it!" Maelstrom answered nodding.

"Huhuhu! You too defile the rules, Alicorn or not you should be only ' _good_ ' at Wind-related and Moon-oriented Magic, the latter thanks to Princess Luna's status as an Alicorn the moment you were conceived. But you have been trained in Human Magic thanks to the Chakra inside you you got from that Fox in your body...It's a rare event, but there can easily be ponies able to posses great magical abilities outside their talent." she answered with a short giggle.

"Like you, Twilight, you do know a ton of Magic." Spike said proudly.

"Yep! He is right!" the Alicorn added smirking.

"Oh stop, you two! I'm sure there are lots of ponies right here in Ponyville that know just as much Magic as me." Twilight answered waving the duo off while blushing.

"Are you kiddin'? I don't think there's another Unicorn in all Equestria with your kind of ability, Twilight!" Spike said annoyed.

"And neither there is a cuter one," Maelstrom added moving closer to rub his cheek on hers.

"Come on...not in front of Spike..." she answered with an even redder face while returning the gesture sighing lowly.

"GUH! I AM GOING! I AM GOING! Wait until I am gone!" the small dragon shrieked with a gagging tone.

"MAIL! MAIL! MAIL! HEADS UP FOR THE MAIL!" a new, young voice yelled as a Pegasus flew near the window.

"A letter for His Sexiness Prince Maelstrom! With the compliments of ' _Mad Speedster's Mail System'_ , please sign here." the mail-man-dressed mare said holding a letter in her mouth.

"His Sexiness?" the Prince asked laughing once accepted the letter and signing the receipt.

"I find it fitting. Until next time and thank you for choosing Neigh York's premier Pegasus postal service and remember: ' _If you don't get the letter in a day, you can pluck our feathers away_!' BYEEEE!" the post-mare answered smirking before zooming away at high-speed.

"Who's the sender?" Twilight asked.

"...Eh! It's Blueblood." he answered surprised.

"What does he want now?" Spike asked.

"He wants to meet me, says that it's important...either he wants to make peace or he wants revenge." Maelstrom answered shrugging.

"Revenge?" Twilight asked.

"Read the post-script..."

" _Ps. This is in no-way a trap, Cousin. I have not gained an artifact of immense power nor I want to use it to hurt and humiliate you badly before attacking your friends as well in childish pettiness (Nor is this a Suspiciously Specific Denial...It isn't, okay?!) so do not expect a trap or a revenge plan or a surprise attack once your guard is down. I just want to deal with our differences once and for all, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!_...he even transcribed the evil laugh." Twilight said with a groan once red the post-script aloud.

"He is an idiot." Spike said in disbelief.

"SPIKE!" the mare answered scandalized.

"He is right, my cousin is an idiot and by how shaking is his writing he is not even right in the head, so whatever it is he is not okay... _Sigh!_ It's been a while since I delivered a ' _ **Therapy no Jutsu**_ _'_. But it's nice to practice every once in a while." Maelstrom answered cracking his back with a pleased moan.

"Therapy no Jutsu?"

"Kick the ass of the Bad Guy so badly they turn Good! It's pure violence used to teach a Life Lesson...modestly, I am pretty good at it." The Prince answered as his body got covered by the flaming golden aura of the **Six Paths Sage Mode.**

"So you are going?" Twilight asked sadly.

"I'll be careful, but if I don't accept the invitation then the idiot will do something stupid, I'll be back soon, promise." he answered kissing her cheek.

"I'll hold you on that." the Unicorn answered nodding and watching the Alicorn sprint away, soon enough leaving behind the deafening _**Bang!**_ Of his breaking the sound barrier.

" _Sigh!_ Up for a walk? I feel like having a hayshake." Twilight asked walking outside.

"Coming! But can you give me back my mustaches? I want to see if Rarity likes them!" Spike said eagerly.

"Spike..." Twilight answered sighing while shaking her head.

"Gangway! Comin' through!"

" _Augh_! Snips, Snails! What's goin' on?" the small dragon yelped as he barely had the time to dodge before a couple of Unicorns ran over him.

"Wha, haven't you heard?" Snails asked surprised.

"Heard what?"

"There's a new Unicorn in town!" the other answered.

"Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers than any other Unicorn ever!" Snips added excited.

"Really?" Twilight asked surprised.

"Aw, no way, that honor goes to Twilight here!" Spike answered huffing.

"Shush! W-Where is this Unicorn?" the blushing Element of Magic asked.

"Ho, she's in the town square. Come on!" Snails answered hurrying away.

"Yeah! Hahahaha! Come on! Whooo!" Snips added as he joined his friend laughing all the way.

"If only those two would not get excited over everything, one might actually think this Unicorn is worth it," Spike said sighing.

"I am still curious though..." Twilight said as she and her small assistant moved towards the Town Square.

 **A short walk later – Town Square -**

Once reached the place both Unicorn and young dragon found out that welcoming the newly-arrived mysterious Unicorn there was a large crowd of people gathered in front of a small traveling caravan sitting quietly in wait.

"HOWDY! Hi, Twi! Hi Spike!" AJ said welcoming the two with a wide smile.

"This way, dear. Up in front, I want to see this supposedly-powerful Unicorn close, even just to justify this ruckus that has thrown the whole town into a frenzy." Rarity said while moving Spike on her back.

"Still, whoever this pony is, they won't be as awesome as me, that's for sure." Dash added smirking.

"Ego problem, Dashie." Pinkie said smiling.

" _Tche_!" she answered crossing her hooves.

It was in that moment that in a show of transformation that would have shamed Michael Bay and his Transformers' movie franchise the small caravan opened into a wide stage with a tall purple curtain and a small planet, a swirl and a rocket appearing hanging over the stage.

" _ **Come one, come all! Come and Witness the amazing Magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!**_ " a female voice boomed as a fanfare resounded from the stage along a blinding explosion of fireworks making everyone gathered go ' _Ooh!_ ' in awe.

As soon as the smoke dissipated a cyan-coloured Unicorn with ice-white mane appeared on the stage wearing a purple mantle and wizard hat covered in stars, her entrance welcomed by a shower of light making her sparkle.

"People of Ponyville!" she said with blazing eyes as she looked at everyone gathered in front of her.

"Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of Magic ever witnessed by PONY EYES!" Trixie said getting up on her rear legs and yelling the last part making her fanfare sound again and her fireworks explode once more behind and above her.

"My, my, my! What boasting!" Rarity said snarling annoyed.

"Come on! Nopony's as magical as Twi-"

"SPIKE!" Twilight hissed angrily silencing him.

"That's to be demonstrated as we can't know how good other ponies outside Ponyville are, but I have to begrudgingly admit that you can hold your own in Magic, Twilight. So he has not said something wrong." Rarity answered.

"There...there's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" Twilight asked worried.

"Nothin' at all, 'cep'n when someone goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons." AJ answered shrugging.

"Like Dashie," Pinkie said.

"Exactly."

"HEY!" the rainbow-maned Pegasus said offended.

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of Magic does _not_ make one better than the rest of us." Rarity added.

"Yup! Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us... _Hehehe_...Eh, I mean, yeah...uuhm..."

" _Boo_ the bragger?" Spike offered smirking.

"Yeah! Magic Shmagic. Boo!" the mare said with a forced tone and blushing.

"Well, well, well..." Trixie said abruptly stopping the music and leaning down on the floor of her stage with her front hooves crossed under her chin and her tail swinging back and forth above her head making the girls flinch.

"It seems we have some neighsayers in the audience...Who is so _ignorant_ as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they know that they're in the presence of the most magical Unicorn of ALL Equestria?" she asked as her fanfare kicked-in at and even higher volume as she jumped upright opening her front hooves wide and nailing the Element Bearers with an hard stare.

Her answer was a loud, unladylike raspberry of Rarity that almost had her trip on her cape prompting a long round of laughs from the audience.

"Just who does she think she is?" the Fashionista said frowning.

"Yeah! Since we all know that Twilight here is-"

"Spike! Shhh!" the Unicorn growled covering his mouth with an hoof.

"What? What's wrong?" the small dragon asked dumbfounded.

"You see the way they reacted to Trixie? I don't want anyone thinking _I'm_ a show-off!" she hissed.

"Spike it's still standing on my back so I heard you, honey...I don't know what's the problem with you today, but you never showed-off anything you know, so I don't think you'll start anytime soon." Rarity answered.

"I was wondering why you got him on your back..." Twilight muttered looking down.

"He is not exactly a giant, so doing this he will be able to watch the show." the other answered smiling innocently.

"So I am too small for you?" Spike asked hurt.

"Stop thinking that, mongrel." she answered with a low whisper.

"Sorry, Mistress, it won't happen anymore." he said smiling relieved.

"Good."

"Trixie is still waiting! Who dares put into discussion her immeasurable power?" the show-mare asked smugly.

"Okay, ' _Great and Powerful Trixie'_! What makes you think you're so awesome, anyway?" Dash answered glaring at her.

"Heh, why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has Magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!" she answered as this time the whole square trembled from how many fireworks exploded at the same time after her bold answer.

"What?" Snips yelled with wide eyes.

"No Way!" Snails chorused in equal awe.

"When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome Magic, vanquished the Ursa Major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!" Trixie said sailing on the audience's awe with a very pleased expression and shining eyes.

"SAW, SWEEEEET!" Snips and Snails yelled at the same time.

"That's settles it!"

"Trixie truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome Unicorn in Ponyville!"

"No, in all Equestria!"

"Oh, Celestia! Any more and I fear they will sneak inside her caravan to steal her clothes for a shrine." Dash said horrified.

"Ah would be more surprised if they don' try tha'..." AJ added shivering.

"Hahahaha! It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Trixie is most certainly best in Ponyville!"

"..."

"..." pure silence ruled at that as even the crickets were looking around uneasy.

"No really...I am... _TCH!_ Very well! You don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie? Hahaha! Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians! Anything you can do, I can do better! Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!?" she asked to the audience (Fireworks, fanfare and all that soon following, as usual).

"Please?...Please, Twi! She's unbearable! Ya gotta show her! Ya just gotta!" Spike asked in despair while clinging to Twilight's face.

"There's no way I'm going to use my Magic now, Spike. Especially since..."

"We are not asking you to show-off, just to answer in tone!" Dash asked equally begging.

"Hmm, how about... _YOU!_ " Trixie said pointing at Twilight with a vindictive smile.

" _Eeep_!" said Unicorn yelped shocked as a cone of light shined above her.

"Well, how about it? Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?" the show-mare asked with a teasing smile.

"I...I don't..." Twilight stammered.

"Well, little hayseed?"

"Uhmm!"

"So that's a no? What a pity, Trixie heard everypony praise Ponyville for their magical knowledge and all during her trips...but in the end the only saving grace of this place are the guards making the rounds around here." Trixie answered pleased.

"The guards?" Dash asked aloud with narrowed eyes.

"Trixie had the pleasure to meet a few, and she knows some girls here would be more than happy to have them trot to their rescue...especially if the stories about a Prince himself helping them too are indeed true." the show-mare said making various mares nod eagerly.

"Gck!" the rainbow-maned Pegasus gasped, choking on her own spit at that.

"Oooh! Did Trixie touch a sore spot? Maybe somepony here has laid her eyes on said mysterious soldier?" Trixie answered with a predatory gleam in her eyes as the light this time shined on Dash and the violent eye-tick she was sporting.

"Who knows..." she then said casually while walking away.

"Maybe once the show is over...The Great and Powerful Trixie will be able to give him a private show...a night can be ' _Magical'_ in more ways than one, don't you think?" she said showing her smirk from above her shoulder and making whistles and cat-calls resound from the audience.

"WHAT!?" the Element Bearers yelled as one.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T STAND FOR NO MORE OF THIS!" AJ roared as she jumped on the stage with a smoldering glare aimed at Trixie.

"You show her, AJ!" Spike yelled cheering wildly for the farm-mare.

"Watch this!" the girl said tying the end of a rope to her tail and creating a lasso she then started spinning at blinding speed around herself before snapping it forward to grab an apple from a tree and pull it towards her open mouth.

" _MUNCH! Sho?_ Can ya match _dhis?_ " the girl asked with a smug smile while still munching.

" _WHOOOOO!_ " the audience cheered wildly while calling AJ's name.

"Oh ye of little talent. Watch and be amazed at the Magic of Trixie!" the mare answered as her horn flared-up making the same rope move on its own and before the other could react tying AJ's hooves together before shoving an apple in her mouth.

"WHOA!" the poor farm-mare had the time to scream before jumping her way down from the stage after a last glare to Trixie.

"Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails!" she said bowing at the audience's cheers.

"There's no need to go struttin' around and showin' off like that!" Dash said moving at an inch of Trixie's face.

"Oh?"

"That's _my_ job!...And you'll have to step over my unconscious body before touching my man." the Pegasus said with a snarl before whispering the last part so that only Trixie would hear her.

"Then keep your eyes open, little feather! Heaven's forbid the Great and Powerful Trixie shows herself being better in that too." she answered smirking.

"ENOUGH! Beat this!" Dash said as she gave a single flap of her wings that launched her high in the sky.

Giving a challenging smirk the mare launched herself on a nosedive towards the audience making them part in a chorus of shrieks before zooming back up in the sky where she moved the clouds to spell her name and dive in one of them; as soon as she had the cloud disperse she landed on the stage to shake-off the small particles of water gathered on her fur forming a small rainbow above her.

"Eh! They don't call me ' _Rainbow'_ and ' _Dash'_ for nothin'!" Dash said smugly while basking in the cheering of the ones watching.

" _Umpf!_ When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is loser." Trixie answered as with a flare of her horn that very same small rainbow moved on its own to circle Dash' legs tightly before snapping away making her spin like a top and fall from the stage.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa-a-a-a!... _Gurgle!_ I-I think I'm gonna be sick..." the mare groaned while stumbling back to her friends.

"Huhuhu! Seems like anypony with a _dash_ of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Trixie." the show-mare said summoning a small thundercloud that launched a tiny lightning bolt to Dash' flank zapping her.

"OW!"

"That's it! What we need is another Unicorn to challenge her. Someone with some Magic of her own!" Spike said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah! A Unicorn to show _this_ Unicorn who's boss!" Dash added.

"A real Unicorn to Unicorn tussle!" AJ said nodding.

"Uh..." Twilight just inched away slowly while trying to look inconspicuous.

"FINE! I'll take the hint miss Sparkle here is evidently willing to ignore, even if Rarity is normally above such nonsense. Applejack and Dash may like to act as ruffians, but this Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace and... _ **ZAAAAAP**_ _!_ " Rarity started saying before a purple zap of Magic went shot-out of Trixie's horn nailing her on the forehead.

"Ooo, what's the matter? You got a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane!" Trixie said smirking.

"My...my mane?" the Fashionista asked with a dead voice as she summoned a small mirror to look at her mane now turned into a shapeless blob of green tussled hair.

"Rare...Rare take a deep breath..." Dash said with a scared expression.

"Ya can fix it! I'm sure ya can fix it!" AJ added with nervous smile.

"MY HAIR! IT'S GREEEEEEEEN!" Rarity bellowed in both horror and disgust.

"What's wrong with having a green mane!?" the near mare named Golden Harvest asked sneering.

"Trixie believes that this style suits you better, dear." the Show-mare said mockingly.

" _ **ROAAAAAAAAAAAR!**_ " in answer to that and with a roar worthy of an Ursa Rarity simply pounced on Trixie trying to literally bite her head off making the Unicorn shriek in fear.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAH! POSTPONED! THE SHOW IS POSTPONED! HEEEEEEEELP!" Trixie yelled with wide eyes as the other Elements managed to grab the furious Rarity to drag her away screaming and kicking.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOO! I JUST WANT TO USE HER FLANK TO MAKE A CARPET FOR MY BATHROOM! _**NOPONY RUINS MY MANE AND LIVES**_ _ **TO TELL THE TALE**_ _ **!**_ " the mare bellowed while still dragged all the way back to her boutique.

"The... _Gulp!_ T-T-The show will continue tomorrow...T-t-thank you for coming..." the very scared Trixie stuttered before closing the stage's curtains rapidly.

As the audience dispersed only Snip and Snails remained behind still watching the caravan rapidly transform from its stage-from back into its traveling version.

"You know, Snips? I really loved that Ursa story!" Snails said sighing longingly.

"Me too, Snails...Hey! I have an idea! Guess what we are going to do now?" Snips said developing an huge smile.

"We are going to steal the Great Trixie's hat and cloak so to bask in her magnificent scent?" Snails said with an eager expression.

"No!...uh...eh, yeah, maybe later...I mean we need to find an Ursa! So we'll see the Great _T_ defeat it in person! How cool that would be!?"

"Yeah! That would be soooo awesome! Come on, let's go!" Snails answered as both rapidly ran towards the Everfree Forest.

 **Later that night – Carousel Boutique -**

"Sorry if I called you at this hour of night, Ino. But I am not good at girly talk and problems of hair..." Maelstrom said sighing, winching when Fluttershy's disinfectant-drenched cloth passed over one of his bruises while she tended to his already half-healed light wounds.

"It's okay, I actually needed some distraction for my _Writer's block_. And I know how it feels to have a bastard ruin your hair, Magic solution or not it brings a very deep trauma to a girl." the Yamanaka girl answered while sitting on the floor and passing a brush through Rarity's mane with the utmost care.

" _Sniff! Sniff!_ Thank you, dear." the distraught Fashionista answered grateful while looking relieved at her reflection showing her mane back into its former glory.

"So soft!" the kunoichi gushed smiling wide.

" **She is surrounded by cute horses...of course she would have accepted** **your invitation** **.** " Kurama added smirking.

"We have another problem though," Dash said sighing while pointing at Twilight stubbornly looking at a book while pretending to be reading it.

"Twi? Would you put down that book and just listen to us?" Spike asked annoyed.

"Didn't you see how they hated Trixie's bragging, Spike? If I go out there and show off my Magic, I run the risk of losing them as friends." she answered shaking her head.

"It depends on what you do, sugarcube. Just acceptin' the challenge and win won't automatically mean ya're braggin'" AJ answered huffing.

"Yeah! You'll just use your Magic to stand up for your friends!" Pinkie added with a nod.

"We all know that you are good at it, we saw what you did against our copies Nightmare Moon created; the only reason the others don't is all just because Discord stopped them from coming out of their houses...Just keep your Ego under check while facing that mean mare and nopony will comment on your abilities." Rarity said sighing.

"No, it's exactly the same...They would still think I am showing-off." Twilight said sighing.

"If you ask me...I think you people are overreacting, are you sure that the whole thing was not just part of her show?" Maelstrom asked while opening and closing his bandaged wings to check them and nodding in satisfaction.

"You didn't see her, she was doing it on purpose!" Rarity answered huffing.

"Exactly, she is a show-mare, she has to get a raise out of you as a part of the whole thing...it's part of the show, a way to call people on the stage as assistants in the numbers." the Prince answered.

"No, she was being a bragger instead and I don't want to be seen acting like that!" Twilight answered.

"Yeah! She is a mean mare!" Dash added.

"What she did was not nice at all..." Fluttershy said shaking her head.

" _Sigh!_ I'll remain of the idea that it was simply part of the show instead if you don't mind." the Alicorn answered defeated.

"You are too nice sometimes, Mael." Spike said shaking his head.

" _I_ _n my humble opinion_ _, the truth is in the middle,_ " Ino said switching off the charmed pendant she was wearing to talk in Konoha's Language.

" _Gee! Thank you Ino-chan! Stay in the middle so you don't have to say_ _which_ _side is wrong, thank you!_ " Maelstrom answered rolling his eyes.

" _Bleeeh_!" the girl answered sticking out her tongue and returning to happily pet Rarity.

"It's not nice to talk in a Language we can't understand." Rarity answered huffing.

"I better go, the pause is over. I'll tell the guys you managed to get into a fight that destroyed half a city even here between ponies." the smirking Ino said getting up and entering the portal the Alicorn opened for her.

"HEY! He had an amulet that gave him Alicorn-like levels of power! I HAD TO kick his as in a major way to tear that thing off his neck! Now Mother Luna and Aunt Celestia have the thing hidden somewhere safe only the three of us know about...found in a pawn shop... _Bleah_!" Maelstrom answered indignant.

"How's your cousin now?" Dash asked.

"Pretty okay, I had to get rude, but he'll survive."

 **Meanwhile – Neigh York Central Hospital -**

"Oh, Celestia...please somepony just kill me...put an end to this agony, I beg you..." the mangled Blueblood moaned from his bed.

" _Gurgle!_ What happened to him?" the Doctor asked biting down his puking fit by sheer force of Will.

"He got into a fight..." the nurse answered with a green face before looking away from the scarring spectacle.

"With an horde of dragons?"

"We don't know, he is rambling too much."

"Oh, Harmony! He looks like an half-eaten pretzel!" a near janitor yelled in horror before running away.

"Call the surgeon, we'll start by removing his head from his own sphincter and straight his spine back to normal...and call an expert in knots for his hooves..." the Doctor said steeling himself by taking a deep breath.

"I'll call an expert in Modern Art too, to understand where is the front and where the back." the nurse added hurrying out.

 **Back to Ponyville – Library -**

"So it's final? You are not going to challenge that mare?" Dash asked huffing.

"I don't want to be seen as a bragger like Trixie!" Twilight answered almost petulantly.

"But you are the best!" Spike said shocked.

"Uh. Please, guys, I said- _ **ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**_ " what the Unicorn was about to say went eclipsed by a long, loud and deep roar that seemingly shocked the entirety of Ponyville.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" soon followed by three voices screaming at the same time.

"...Okay, those were: something big and angry, Snips, Snails and...and I don't know who's the third voice owner." Maelstrom muttered with wide eyes.

"The third one was Trixie! What was that?!" Rarity asked.

"I'll go check! Uh-ho..." Spike answered looking outside before slamming the door closed with a pale face.

"Uh, is that what I think it is?" Twilight asked with a nervous tone.

"... _Major_ ly?" the small dragon answered with a forced smile as roars kept echoing outside.

"What is that?" Fluttershy asked curious.

"An Ursa Major, probably." the purple Unicorn answered.

"YES, IT IS!" Trixie screamed as she, Snips and Snails bolted inside and started amassing everything they could find against the door while screams of fear filled the streets outside alongside the noises of things getting destroyed by the dozen.

"I expected a little bit more calm from a small, country-side town like Ponyville, even Konoha had not so many attacks when I was a kid there." Maelstrom said sighing.

"What have you two Idi...foals done?!" Spike asked, correcting himself at Twilight's nagging.

"We brought an ursa in town." Snips answered looking down.

"YOU WHAT?!" Twilight bellowed in disbelief.

"Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it."

"I can't." said mare muttered.

"WHAT?!" both Snips and Snails yelled as one.

"I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an ursa major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better." Trixie added.

"MADE IT UP?!" the two idiots chorused.

"Hello? She is a show-mare! Being overly-theatrical it's her gig! Smoke, Pyrotechnics and awe-inspiring stories...you are NOT supposed to believe her...just to feel the ' _Wow'_ of her show and enjoy her tricks." the Alicorn Prince said slowly.

"Yep! What he says! You challenged me, I HAD TO win and appear to be the best or I wouldn't have been paid!...who are you exactly?" Trixie answered.

"Maelstrom Knight, nice to meet ya!"

"A Show!?" Dash growled.

"Yes?" the mare answered with a nervous smile.

"YA ZAPPED MY FLANK!"

"YA TIED ME UP!" AJ bellowed.

"YOU RUINED MY MANE!" Rarity added.

"...Sometimes the Great and Powerful Trixie gets carried away in her acting, okay?" Trixie answered blushing.

"Can we focus on the giant beast that is demolishing the town, please?" Maelstrom asked while taking away his bandages to open his wings fully.

"You are an Alicorn!?"

"I though it was clear. How do we stop that thing?" he answered.

"You won't take part, you are still wounded. We others instead...I'll try to come up with something." Twilight answered.

"B-B-But I am fine!" the Prince said whining.

"You will stay here and rest instead!" AJ answered with narrowed eyes.

"Have faith, Maelly! We will be okay!" Pinkie added smiling.

"FINE! I promise _I_ won't fight that thing..." Maelstrom said huffing.

"Good, you ready, girls?" Dash asked.

"YES!" the other Element Bearers answered as they ran out together.

"...Gone?" the Alicorn asked after a short pause.

"Yes, why?" Trixie answered uncertain.

"I promised that I would have not fought that ursa personally...but Kurama is an entity on his own." he answered smirking.

" **YAY! Finally some work-out! I was getting cranky in here!** " the Biju said from the Seal.

"Who's Kurama?" the show-mare asked.

"A friend, wanna come?"

"You want Trixie to join you?" she asked in surprise.

"Contrary to the girls, I am more open to give ponies the benefit of the doubt. I know you are not a bad girl, even if from what I got you tend to brag a little too much." he answered snorting.

"Girl?"

"Mare! I meant Mare!"

" _Sigh!_ MaybeTrixie really gets carried away a little when she is in the mood of the show." the mare muttered looking at her hooves.

"Me too, I still like to boast about my being awesome so we are not different, I know it feels good. So? You coming?" the Prince asked with a gentle smile.

"Trixie will be honoured!" she answered.

 **With Twilight and the others -**

"So? Any Idea, Sugarcube?" AJ asked.

"WAIT! That's an ursa _minor_! It's a baby!" Twilight gasped-out as soon as she saw the giant bear-like creature.

"A BABY!? That thing is a kid!?" Rarity said in shock as they jumped aside to dodge a flying cart and its owner the ursa threw at them.

"If that's an ursa minor, then what's an ursa _Major_ like?" Spike asked shocked.

"You don't wanna to know." Twilight answered.

"Bigger?" Dash asked.

"Much more."

" **Let me guess, a Major one is as big as me?** " a deep voice asked jokingly.

"...Yeah!" the purple Unicorn squeaked-out as soon as she and the others saw the giant body of Kurama.

"Summoned him out of the Seal! I never said _He_ would not have fought that thing!" Maelstrom said smirking from the Fox' head.

"How did you sneak on us!?" Fluttershy asked in surprise.

" **Grew-up in a Ninja world, missy. Got some tricks myself.** " Kurama answered with a fanged smile that had even the ursa whimper.

"There is no need to fight it, it's not rampaging; It is just cranky because _someone_ woke it up." Twilight said at watching the translucent ursa keeping distance from Kurama.

"Snips and Snails!" the other girls plus Prince said as one groaning.

"Gotta kick their ass later,"

"Trixie will gladly help you in doing that."

"Don't stand too close to her!" Dash yelled with narrowed eyes.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will stand wherever the Great and Powerful Trixie wants to." the other answered huffing and actually scooping closer to the Alicorn.

"Talk like that and then don't be surprised if others are annoyed." he said bumping her shoulder.

"Trixie apologies..."

"Let's just deal with the ursa, this day has been even too much taxing." Rarity pleaded sighing.

"Okay! Mael! You and Kurama just make sure the ursa won't run away!"

" **Okay!/** Okay!" both answered annoyed.

"Can you do that rope trick again, AJ?" she then asked.

"That's a little big thing that tie up! But I can try." she answered uncertain.

"Tr...I-I-I can help!" Trixie squeaked out once pushed forward by Maelstrom.

"I don't trust ya, but we need to stop that thing so okay. But I will keep ma eyes on ya the whole time!" AJ answered grumbling.

"I guess you can't talk it into calming down?" Twilight asked.

"The poor dear is kind of too angry for that, Twilight..." Fluttershy admitted.

"Then you and Pinkie help me, I'll copy AJ and use some rope myself." Rarity answered.

"I'll help AJ then," Dash said nodding.

"Good...let's see...a lullaby maybe?" Twilight said.

"With something that big?" Spike asked worried.

"It's still a baby, it should work hopefully." she answered as she focused hard making a little tune drift around them carried by the wind.

" **Aah, no! You'll stay there and listen!** " Kurama growled going on all four with his nine tails spread wide open behind him blocking the ursa's retreat.

"Heeey-AH!" AJ yelled as her lasso and Rarity's circled the ursa's feet.

"PULL!" Dash yelled as she and the others forced the ursa to fall down by pulling its hind legs back enough for it to slip and fall.

"What's she doin'?" AJ asked at seeing Twilight's horn shine in an unhealthy-looking red from the Magical exertion she was putting it through.

"PIN IT DOWN!" Maelstrom said in alarm at seeing the ursa crawl towards the Unicorn to stop her lullaby.

" **No-no! Bad Touch!** " the Biju growled grabbing both front paws of the bear to pin it down.

"IT'S WORKING! KEEP IT UP!" Rarity yelled at seeing the ursa's eyelids start to flutter closed.

"UUUGH!" Twilight groaned as several gallons of milk floated in front of the beast in a make-shift Baby Bottle.

If that was not enough, once sure the ursa had an iron grip on the bottle, the small Unicorn used her power to lift the bear-like thing to lull it until it went to sleep, snoring quite loudly but with an happy smile on its face.

" **Okay, that was impressive.** " Kurama admitted surprised.

"Ugh..." Twilight whimpered before collapsing.

"TWI!" the Prince answered bolting at her side to catch her.

"Overdone?" she asked weakly.

"Huhuhu! Ten points Miss Sparkle, full marks." he answered with a proud smile while moving her on his back.

" **Make a clone, I'll take this thing to its mommy before she too comes her.** " Kurama said grabbing the sleeping ursa with his tails.

"Be careful." he answered as the Biju slowly walked towards the Everfree Forest.

"Huh. You may have vanquished an ursa minor, but you will never have the amazing, show stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie said huffing.

"Come on..." Maelstrom said nudging her.

" _Sigh!_...Okay...I am sorry about how I acted...better? The Great and Overly-Dramatic Trixie overdid in her show!" she answered annoyed.

"Sorry about your caravan, Big T!" Snips said bowing at her feet.

"We just wanted to see awesome Magic!" Snails added as he too bowed.

"It was my only home." Trixie said looking at the wreckage of her stage with a sad expression, surprised to feel a wing cover her back in a friendly hug.

"Maybe we can salvage something?" Maelstrom asked.

"Trixie hopes so." she answered sighing.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" a new voice roared in fury making everyone jump.

"AN URSA! HERE!" Luna yelled as she appeared above the group.

"Mother, please! Don't make a scene, the girls took care of that!" the Prince answered groaning.

"M-M-Mother?!" Trixie said with wide eyes.

"You are too close to my son, missy. _**STEP ASIDE!**_ " Luna bellowed.

"EEEEEP!" the other shrieked jumping away from the male Alicorn near her.

"Mom." he muttered sighing in defeat and accepting his mother's hug.

"Are you hurt? Did that thing try to eat you?" the Moon Princess asked in apprehension as she checked on her son.

"I can defend myself." Maelstrom tried saying.

"Why an ursa, of ALL THE CREATURES OF THE EVERFREE FOREST, was here? What happened?" Luna demanded furious.

"We thought the Great and Powerful Trixie could defeat one!" Snips said.

"Yeah! We believed her story!" Snails added.

"H-H-Hey!" Trixie said gasping in shock.

"So it's her fault?" Luna asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ehm...YES!" both said before running away as fast as they could.

"T-TRAITORS!" Trixie screamed with wide scared eyes.

"Now you'll tell me the whole story...and I hope for you that it will be a _good_ story." Luna said stalking closer to Trixie making her grow pale.

"Mom, come on! It's not her fault if two idiots could get the...and she is gone." Maelstrom tried saying before both Princess and Show-mare disappeared in a burst of light from the Moon Alicorn's teleportation.

"Trixie will be fine, Princess Celestia won't let her sister overdo in her punishment." Fluttershy answered.

"I'll take Twilight home and then I'll help you others rebuild with some clones of mine," the Alicorn Prince said sighing.

"And those two Snips an' Snails will help as well, I assure you that!" AJ added.

 **The next day -**

Twilight groaned as she finally awoke to find herself in her bed back at her place, a sleeping Spike curled near her jerking away as soon as she awoke.

"You were so worried about showing your Magic this morning, and last night you literally shocked everyone to the core." Maelstrom said as he peeked inside the room from the door.

"Oh, Celestia..." the Unicorn moaned burying her face in her hooves.

"Let me tell you this, of the ones that saw you no one things you were bragging, in truth most of them wonder how come your horn did not explode from the quantity of Magic you were throwing around." he answered sitting near her bed.

"They...they don't hate me?" Twilight asked shocked.

"Hate? Nope! Amazement? Oh, hay yes!" the Prince said smirking.

"Told you... _YAAAAAWN!_ No one is more amazing than ya!" Spike added while yawning and scratching his belly.

"Come on...it was nothing..." She said blushing.

"You were amazing." Maelstrom said burying his face in her neck her making her get even redder.

"C-Come on, stop!"

"Then get up and come get some breakfast, the girls are already waiting for ya!" he answered walking towards the door.

"Let me wash a little before that!" Twilight answered.

"Need some help under the shower?" he asked grinning.

"NO! You are waiting outside with me! Before I can conjure images in my head!" Spike answered pushing him outside.

"Spoilsport." the mare muttered huffing before hurrying towards her bathroom.

Barely few minutes later and the group of girls plus one dragon, one griffin and one Alicorn were happily sitting around a small table in the kitchen of Rarity's place, elected as the only one spacious enough.

"To Twi! Our Awesome Magic User!" Dash said grinning while rising her mug.

"TO TWILIGHT!" the others chorused happily.

"Oh, shush! It's embarrassing!" the girl answered.

"Nope! Ride the success, girl! You earned the right!" Gilda answered shaking her head.

A knocking at the door stopped the small party making Rarity get up to answer, gasping at seeing Princess Luna stand at her doorstep with a pleased smile on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have an announcement to make." the Moon Alicorn said walking inside.

"What is it, your Highness?" Fluttershy asked.

"In lieu of the recent ursa incident I took upon myself to investigate, finding like that an hidden gem I then decided to polish with my own hooves." She answered smugly.

"In simpler terms, mom?" Maelstrom asked confused.

"Once I finished verbally chewing-off the head of Miss Trixie, I came to an important decision." Luna answered nonplussed.

"Which is?" Pinky asked.

"Maelstrom, please treat her well, she is going to study alongside you as my second student so help her revise the previous lessons we had together." Luna answered stepping aside making a grinning Trixie walk through the door.

"Please treat the Great and Ready to Study Trixie well, Meal!" the mare said standing near the Princess.

"WHAT?!" Twilight, Fluttershy, AJ, Dash and Pinky yelled as one.

"She has a great talent for somepony that taught herself how to use Magic, and even if more show-oriented, I could not in good conscience let her talent go to waste." the Moon Alicorn answered.

"And where will she live?" Dash asked with narrowed eyes.

"In the castle back in Canterlot, we have even too many unused rooms." Luna answered nonplussed.

"I hope you don't mind." Trixie said moving closer to the Prince.

"It won't be _me_ the one you'll have to worry about, I fear..." Maelstrom answered worried as he himself could feel the group glare the Element Bearers were shooting to the show-mare.

"Their problem, not ours!" Trixie answered, flashing a challenging smile to the girls before kissing his cheek making them gasp.

"Don't poke the dragon..." he muttered.

"Sorry, Trixie just loves to get a reaction like that from them." she answered chuckling.

"THAT'S IT! YOU DIE!" Dash screamed as she pounced on the mare making utter bedlam erupt in the room.

" _Sigh!_ I wonder how it is living on the Moon, I bet in this time of year up there is wonderful. Peace and Quiet all-year-long to a stallion's heart content." Maelstrom muttered sighing before joining Luna, Gilda and Rarity in stopping the violent fight between Trixie and Dash.

 **Omake – What happened when Twilight discovered Rarity and Spike's relationship -**

A distraught Maelstrom and Element Bearers were calmly helping the shocked Twilight to sit on a near puff, the Unicorn's eyes never stopping following Rarity's every move.

"Now Twi...take a deep breath..." the Prince said encouragingly.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_!" the mare answered with a blood-curling scream of horror.

"...That's not exactly what I meant...but is a good start all the same. now try again." he said with a gentle smile.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" the same scream came out, only a tiny bit lower in volume.

"A little bit better. now try to low the volume a little bit more."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Do you want some water, Twi? your voice is getting hoarse." Pinkie offered.

"AAAAAAAH! Thank you! _Slurp! Aha_! Just what I needed...AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Twilight said nodding before screaming once again.

"This may take a while, go change yourself and untie Spike while we do this." the Dash said sighing.

"Okay..." a very ashamed Rarity answered while taking away the leather mask and hiding the paddle she was using.

 **Later that day – Konoha – Pub -**

"So she walked on them and discovered the truth about their relationship?" Sasuke asked amused.

"Yep! Full dominatrix attire and all the toys of the case." Maelstrom answered downing the new dish of sake.

"And she got mad? Enough to pounce on her?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Pretty much. Took three Alicorns to disengage her from Rarity before she could commit the first ponycide in our last thousand years of history. And she bites when angry." Dash answered nursing the biting marks on her wings.

"And she gave you a black eye?" Sasuke said snorting while pointing at Maelstrom's face.

"Eh? Nonono! This comes from the angry make-up sex marathon we had after that because she was pissed about me not telling her...It took me nine hours to calm Twilight down enough for her to FINALLY talk with Rarity in a peaceful manner without trying to punch her." he answered emptying the small bottle in front of him in one go.

"You were so vigorous! The best night ever! Fluttershy still can't walk straight and Pinkie still has to wake-up!" Dash added sighing longingly.

"And the black eye then?" a green-faced Sakura asked while ignoring Sasuke's choking spit-take.

"She tends to kick during her orgasms and I forgot to dodge." Maelstrom admitted ashamed.

 **Back in Poniville -**

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"Ehm...outside?" Spike answered uncertain.

"Your are not going to Rarity's place! SHE SEDUCED YOU!" the mare answered indignant.

"It was consensual..." he answered.

"No! I don't wanna hear!"

"But, But I can tell you everything if you want!" Spike said smirking.

"NO! I don't wanna!" Twilight gasped in horror.

"But I want to! For example there is this thing she does with the riding crop where-"

"LALALALALA! I AM NOT LISTENING!" Twilight yelled covering her ears.

"And then she takes-out the cuffs and-"

"LALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALA!" The mare shrieked as she ran away in her room slamming the door closed.

"I'LL BE GOING THEN! MISTRESS SAID SHE WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING NEW AND-" Spike yelled from outside making Twilight go blue-faced in disgust.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST DON'T TELL ME THE DETAILS!" she shrieked in answer.

"So I can go?"

"...Just get out, you sick depraved dragon."

"Talks the one that dreams about doing it with two male clones of Mael AND a _Female_ Clone of him at the same time."

"EEEEEP!"

"You forgot to close your diary with your usual spell, Twi! I got copies of some ' _interesting theories'_ you have wrote in there and wish to try with the Prince." Spike said smugly.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the scream of horror coming from inside the bedroom had the dragon chuckle in revenge.

"I'll be going then, BYEEE!" Spike said walking away whistling.

"YOU MONSTER!" Twilight yelled ashamed.

"Actually...I like these ideas." the Alicorn Prince said from the celing while reading from said diary.

"Oh!?" Twilight said shocked at both his presence there and his admission.

"Wanna try them? We can send picture to Spike as a revenge, turn-about is fair game if the little hypocrite doesn't want to know about us!" Maelstrom said smirking.

"O-O-Only if you want..." the mare muttered.

 **Later that day -**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" two screams of horror could be heard in all Equestria and even all the way to Konoha and the Elemental Countries as Spike and Rarity screamed to the whole Universe their answer at the detailed pictures Twilight and Maelstrom sent them.

"Avenged." the Alicorn said smirking as he watched outside the window.

"Less talking and more bucking..." Twilight muttered in answer from the bed while winking at him.

"Yes, dear." the Prince said eagerly.

 **Another Chapter is finally over, I preferred keeping Maelstrom out of the action for this chapter since I didn't want him to always take part, and because I have found Twilight's performance against the ursa to be awesome.**

 **Next chapter...well, now the story enters in its more "Slice of Life" part so there will be some calm before I have Chrysalis and her army of changelings try and sneak in for Cadence and Shining's wedding, but we'll talk about that LATER, a couple of chapters at least before that happens.**

 **A last question...what to do with the changelings' Queen...HELP?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry if I didn't update sooner, I broke-up with my boyfriend and just didn't want to see or talk with people, let alone write so the chapter has remained half-done in my computer for weeks.**

 **I know nobody cares about this, but I thought about explaining why I took so long.**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ ".**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Chapter** **14:** **Humans, Sirens, Prank Wars and other annoyances.**

 **Canterlot – Royal Castle - Throne Room -**

Twilight was standing to attention in wait and watching as the Princess made sure no-one was listening before sighing and motioning the purple Unicorn to follow her.

"What's happening, your Highness?" Twilight asked worried.

"I may need your help for an important mission, one regarding an ancient evil." Celestia answered sighing as both stopped walking to look outside a near window to the gardens under the castle.

"Discord again?" Twilight asked.

"Not this time...he has found...a way to occupy himself, shall we say."

 **Konoha – bath house – in the meantime -**

"So this is how you take notes for your books?" the untransformed Discord asked whispering.

"Yep, Jiraiya-style! Now shut-up and keep writing." Ino answered while snapping more pictures of the boys and girls bathing in there with the camera he gave her.

"Yes, Boss!" the Draconequus answered nodding as he returned to write on a pad what she told him.

 **Back to Canterlot -**

"What's this mission about, Princess? Will it need the Elements?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but I am afraid that sending all of you in there will leave Equestria defenceless, so I am forced to ask you this...can you take this risk alone?" Celestia answered with a worried expression.

"Everything for you, your Highness!" the mare answered immediately.

"Thank you, my faithful student. I recently discovered that the screening spell I had been using for the past thousand years to check on the Siren Sisters has faltered and even my back-up plan has been derailed as I have recently lost any contact with Sunset Shimmer." the Sun Alicorn said looking in an undetermined point in front of her.

"Sirens? Sunset Shimmer?"

"Three sirens named Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze originally roamed Equestria spreading disharmony among ponies with their siren's songs. They fed on ponies' negative energies to make their voices and magic more powerful with the intention of conquering Equestria. After a long battle Starswirl the Bearded managed to banish them to another world...he theorized that in there they would have been unable to cause harm since in that place Magic does not exist...but apparently that was not enough." Celestia answered looking down.

"And Sunset Shimmer? Who was she?"

"Sunset was a former student of mine who began her studies not long before you did. However, when she didn't get what she desired as quickly as she wanted, she turned cruel and dishonest, eventually abandoning her studies to pursue her own path." the Sun Alicorn answered.

"And how did she end with the Dazzlings?" the purple Unicorn asked gasping in shock.

"Some time ago she managed to sneak inside the Castle and in my personal library, at the time I was still working on the ritual to return my nephew into being a pony when she entered the section I was in with several books hovering behind her, she was trying to steal those in the hope to get the ' _results'_ she wanted."

"And then you banished her in that same world with the Sirens?" Twilight asked sadly.

"No, we fought a little and when I managed to pin her down we finally talked like we should have had when she ran away; it took us the whole night and the following day, but in the end I managed to have her understand how wrong her actions were, it was then that she saw the mirror I used to keep the Sirens under close watch and proposed herself as a back-up plan, she would have kept them under close watch and weekly send me reports about their movements...but I fear that the Magic behind her reaching them ' _reactivated_ ' the Magic of the Sirens enough for them to somehow recover their powers. They must have removed my tracking on them, soon after Sunset Shimmer's reports too went silent with he very last one detailing how the three were getting close at discovering her, yesterday I finally received a new one, short and to the point." Celestia answered sighing.

"She asked for help?" the mare unicorn asked.

"Yes, she said the Sirens could discover her any moment and that she had to stop writing because they were tracking the magic she used to send me her reports, she asked for the help of the Elements because the three sisters were recovering their powers at an always faster rate." the Sun Alicorn said with an horrified expression.

"Then how can I do this alone?" Twilight said worried.

"You are the Element of Magic and your talent is great, I know you will be able to do this; find friends in there and Sunset Shimmer and use the Power of Friendship to stop whatever plan the Sirens are enacting, we risk having them take over that world and then trying to conquer Equestria as well if we don't act fast," the Princess answered.

"What should I know about them?" Twilight asked.

"Come, I'll share with you what I know about them and what Starswirl himself knows," the Sun Alicorn answered trotting rapidly away towards the Castle Library.

Neither of the two saw Luna move out of her hiding spot in the throne room's shadows and create a small bat-like creature out of the same shadows with a flare of her horn.

"Go call Maelstrom and tell him to meet me in my room, I have a mission for him." the Moon Alicorn ordered and gaining an obedient nod from the small creature before it flew rapidly away.

 **One Hour Later** **later - Luna's Room -**

Both Alicorn Princess and Prince were standing in front of the small table in the corner of the Moon Alicorn's bedroom that had been covered in books of various sizes the mare had copied without her sister noticing.

"Miss Sparkle has just now passed through the mirror towards the world the Sirens have been banished to, as soon as Celestia is distracted I want you to go through it yourself, you already know what to do." she said as soon as a new bat entered the room to rejoin her shadow.

"So you want me to follow Twilight in that world without being seen, you sure it will be necessary?" the Prince asked curious.

"Yes, some time ago I would have trusted the Magic of the Elements blindly, but my sojourn on the Moon gave me time to think about their weakness as part of my plan to escape." the Moon Alicorn answered.

"But you..."

"Nightmare Moon is a part of me, my son; I came to accept it and moved on when I finally defeated the Darkness inside me. As I said, in my phase as Nightmare Moon I spent those thousand years clinically analyzing the Elements and discovered their Biggest Flaw: they run on the Power of Friendship."

"What do you mean, mom?"

"I mean that while powerful, the Elements of Harmony are in fact ' _Too Pure_ ' in a sense, the littlest nick in the Friendship between its owners and the power diminish, considerably."

"Quite the weakness,"

"Exactly, and Miss Twilight will be in a different world without her friends backing up the power of her own Element, and it takes time to form a bond of friendship powerful enough to survive minor issues. Worse of all, those sirens, the Dazzlings, feed on negative energy, bringing it out around themselves everywhere they go."

"Aah! So you fear that should Twilight find those three too soon she won't be able to have enough ' _Friendship_ ' to power the Element in her so to use it to over-power and defeat them?"

"Yes, pretty much that is the biggest concern I have. And here is where you come up in _MY_ plan."

"How?"

"As I said, I believe the Elements of Harmony to be powerful, but limited. Fate though presented us with another kind of Magic that does not need Friendship to work, but is in fact _self-sustaining_ , thanks to your time spent in Konoha."

"Chakra."

"Yes. Human Magic that can be used for War, for Healing, to bring Peace or Despair all at the same time. A power that depends solely on the singular individual instead of what is happening around him or her...I am talking about your ninja training AND your personal ' _unconventional_ ' way of resolving things."

"So I am Plan B?"

"Pretty much, I want you to stick close to Miss Twilight and observe from afar, if you see the Elements fail or take too long, intervene without leaving traces, if you are discovered just pretend to be one of the locals, you grew-up as an human once, blending-in is what you can easily do. Just pretend to not know Twilight Sparkle and everything will be okay...and do not fraternize with the human females in there, who knows what kind of hussies will you find."

"Mom..." he said groaning.

"Just saying, there are plenty of well-behaved mares here in Equestria without having you flirt with some girl in there...like Miss Trixie for example."

"I'll pretend that I had never heard the last part."

" _Shush_! Now go! I will distract my sister with some inane issues so to distract her, go and be sure those three won't ever return here. Use every mean you deem necessary." the Moon Alicorn ordered.

"YOSH! As you wish, Mother-sama!" the Shinobi Alicorn answered in mock seriousness and stricking a military pose.

"Hihihi! Just go, you silly foal!" Luna answered giggling while gently shoving him towards the door.

" **While we are away, I just hope you** **r** **precious Dash and the others won't make a mess with Trixie,** " Kurama muttered sighing.

" _I trust the girls, I know there won't be troubles,_ " Maelstrom answered smiling.

" **...** **If you are sure.** " the Nine-tailed Fox muttered uncertain.

 **Meanwhile – With Dash and AJ – Apple Family apple acres -**

"AJ?" Dash asked as she walked closer to her friend.

"Eeyup?" she answered turning to look at her.

"Can we talk? Alone?" the Pegasus asked eying the barn not far away from where they were.

"Okay! What is it?" the farm mare asked curious.

"Is about that Trixie..."

"Oh, what happened? She tried som'thin'?" AJ asked with narrowed eyes once both entered the barn sure to be alone.

"Not yet, but is only a matter of time." Dash answered with a conspiratorial whisper.

"What do ya mean?"

"Luna is teaching her, like she was the Princess' ' _Version'_ of Twilight, and I fear she is pushing Trixie closer to Maelstrom. I can't win if that mean mare has the backing of his mother!" the Cyan mare said between clenched teeth.

"Dash, tha Prince loves ya, and us others, even with Luna poking aroun' he won't leave us." AJ answered nudging her friend with an encouraging smile.

"I am not afraid of him leaving me...or you..." she added at the farm mare light glare at the omission.

"But I fear she may try to at least _force us_ to let Trixie join the group so to at least have a mare SHE likes with her son,"

"Aren't ya exaggeratin' now?" AJ said chuckling.

"...But what if I am right?"

"..."

"So?" Dash asked again.

"Ah don't like it, Ah still have to forgive that mare for tyin' me up." AJ muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Now you see what is my problem? Fluttershy would be too darn nice to push Trixie away and Twilight is away for Celestia only knows how long ( _literally)_...this leaves only me, you and Pinkie to stop Trixie from forcing herself in our little group." the Pegasus said in determination.

"We could try askin' Rarity for help, she too don't like the mare."

"I tried, but she is still sore for the whole thing about her mane, she suggested to keep her out of this so to not snap at Trixie again."

"Ah see...What do ya have in mind?" AJ asked nodding.

"What about a prank war?" a third voice asked amused.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEP!" both Dash and AJ shrieked in shock while looking wildly around.

"The great and powerful Trixie knew that following you after watching you talk with the Fashion-obsessed mare would have been a good idea, she was right. As always." Trixie answered as she appeared near the other two in a theatric cloud of blue smoke, she had kept wearing her stage cloak sans the hat ever since Luna had took her in as her Apprentice.

"What do ya want this time? We were havin' a private conversation." the farm mare hissed.

"As I said, I am offering a way to resolve this, a Prank War. The Great Trixie against you two and the Party Maniac, if you win the Powerful Trixie will step aside and never again bother you; but if _I_ win, then YOU ALL will step aside and leave him with me alone." Trixie offered with a smug smile.

"WHAT?!" Dash yelled with wide eyes and furious voice.

"What 'bout Fluttershy? Why she is not in the challenge?" AJ asked with narrowed eyes.

"She was gentle enough to accept Trixie in the group already," the Unicorn answered with a smug smile.

"...What have ya done to her?" the farm mare asked with narrowed eyes.

"We just talked, I am also ' _The Great and_ _V_ _ery Convincing Trixie'_ other than good at Magic." the other answered innocently.

 **Earlier that day – Fluttershy's bedroom -**

"No please! Please don't tell him! I'll do everything you want!" Fluttershy pleaded shaking her head wildly in despair.

"It has such a lovely pendant: ' _Property of Prince Maelstrom_ _'_...Does he know you wish him to use this on you? To force you to wear it and parade you around as his property?" Trixie asked while using her magic to levitate the thick choker collar in front of Shy's face with a knowing smirk.

"N-N-No..." the shy mare muttered while looking down in complete shame.

"Help Trixie win a place in this small herd of yours...and I will convince him to play along with you." the Unicorn said walking closer to her.

"P-P-Play along? J-J-Join?" Fluttershy muttered weakly.

"I know he won't part from you others, for some strange reason Trixie can't understand since she finds you all just so boringly ' _plain'_ , but I am sure he too will fall for the Great Charm of Trixie if given the occasion." she answered before a second object floated in front of the Pegasus' face.

"Do a good job convincing those other mares and I will talk him into using this too." she whispered in her ear as the riding crop gently poked her flank.

"Uhuuuu!" reaching levels of shame never heard of before Shy could only whimper in answer.

"...And this as well." Trixie added with a feral, victorious smile as a leash too joined the other objects.

 _ **THUD!**_ The only thing the shy mare had left to do was then faint with every drop of blood in her body rushing to her cheeks to further strengthen her blushing.

"Trixie will take that as a yes, I will let you know once I will have dealt with the others." the Unicorn said as she walked away leaving the unconscious mare steam in the knowledge that her dirty secret had now been revealed.

 **Back with Trixie, AJ and Dash – present time -**

"So? Are you two afraid of challenging the Great Trixie?

"NO!" Dash roared in fury as she moved at an inch of the Unicorn's face.

"No what? To the challenge? To the price to pay for your ( _clear_ ) defeat? Or about you fearing the Great Trixie?" the magician mare asked teasingly.

"ALL OF THE ABOVE!" the cyan Pegasus answered howling.

"Tha best we can accept is ya joinin' us..."

"NO!"

"Trixie accepts the terms of the challenge," Trixie immediately answered with smugly smile.

"DARN IT, AJ! SHE PLANNED FOR THAT OFFER!" Dash bellowed.

"Oh...Ah fell for that." the farm mare admitted ashamed.

"So we have a challenge, if ( _and when_ ) Trixie will win the Prank War she will be free to try and join the herd with NOPONY of you interfering." Trixie said victorious.

"That's it! I won't let you win this, NEVER!" Dash said glaring at the mare.

"Then do your best. THE PRANK WAR STARTS NOW!" Trixie said as she jumped out the window of the barn.

"Let's chase that mare, Dash!" AJ said immediately as she went for the door.

 _ **SPLAAAAT!**_

"KYAAAAAAAH!" the farm mare shrieked as a bucket of neon-yellow paint fell on her head as soon as she opened the door painting her body completely.

"That's why she used the window." Dash hissed in contempt.

"That's the first point for Trixie, the first to reach 10 pranks wins...This means that I only have to prank you others nine times to win!" Trixie said triumphant from few feet away.

"You...you..." What Dash was about to say died in her throat as a pie fell from the sky to nail Trixie on her cheek launching the mare to the ground covered in cherry-flavoured frosting.

"What the!?" Trixie shrieked before noticing the slip of paper glued to her nose thanks to the frosting.

"What's this!? ' _Pinkie_ _Pie_ _was here!_ '...HOW?!"

 **On the opposite side of Ponyville -**

"Three degrees south-south-east after the pie!" Pinkie said adjusting her military helmet and loading a giant water balloon in her infamous pink cannon.

Her ' _Party Cannon'_ had been modified though: longer barrel, wider mouth, more fire power and all-around re-porpousing to launch " _Long Range"_ pranks; this version aptly renamed ' _Prank-y Cannon'_ by Pinkie just for this reason.

"PRANK IN THE HOLE!" the mare yelled pulling the cord with her mouth and shooting the water balloon towards the Apple family acres.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

"KYAAAAAAH!" a far-away scream faintly reached Pinkie's ears making her smirk.

"That's two. Everything is fair in Love and Prank War. Even intercontinental pie launching!" the pink mare said nodding in satisfaction.

"What will you do now eh?!" Pinkie asked aloud smirking.

 _Fiiiiiiiiiiii!_ A loud whistle filled the air as several shadows appeared around the mare as per Trixie's answer.

"Oh!" Pinkie muttered with wide eyes as several dozen apples went raining on her like an hail of grenades making her go pale-faced.

"TAKE COVER!" the mare yelled running away as the rain of magically-propelled apples dished-out destruction everywhere making several ponies standing too close suffer apple-related injuries in a chorus of _Wilhelm Screams_ all around her accompanying the sounds of things getting broken by the endless stream of projectiles.

 **Meanwhile - Human World – Outside Canterlot High School - with Maelstrom -**

The blond stallion, now a blond human looking like his old ' _Naruto-self_ ' in his human form, stumbled a little in his steps as a tickling sensation in the back of his brain caught his attention.

"I can sense it...I am missing a massive Prank War." Maelstrom said a with far-away look in his eyes.

" **Focus on the Mission, that girl needs an excuse to near the human versions of her friends to know them better and join forces against those Sirens, otherwise we'll have to step-in ourselves."** Kurama answered uncaring.

"There is the battle of the bands those Dazzlings talked the Principal into organizing with even a Prize in Money and a group of _Talent_ _Scouts_ being present to find new artists, Twilight and Sunset are already trying to talk the others into joining their Band using those excuses," the shinobi answered shrugging.

" **Oh!...I didn't notice that..."** the Biju answered sheepishly.

"You were sleeping, of course you didn't notice," the Prince answered chuckling.

" **Fuck off!"**

"Very mature, Fur-ball!" the blond said smirking amused.

 **Back to Ponyville – the next day -**

" _Prank War Journal, day of Pranks 2..._ " Dash muttered while scribbling down on her diary while keeping her surroundings in check.

" _The plan about taking_ _pictures of Trixie sleeping_ _while_ _looking like a mess and plaster_ _ing_ _them all around town_ _has been a success, the mean mare couldn't walk a step without being pointed at by snickering ponies_. _She_ _return_ _ed_ _the favor by_ _somehow writing_ _a fanfic_ _tion in a few hours about_ _me_ _and AJ_ _in a romantic way_ _and spread_ _copies of_ _it all around town."_ she then wrote with a grimace.

The only fun part of the whole thing for her had been when Bloom had found it and asked her sister if she was really like that with the rainbow-manedPegasus only to have Scootaloo join the discussion and tell AJ that she wasn't awesome enough to be with Dash and causing both fillies to start arguing about it.

" _Pinkie's plan about making cider rain on Trixie to get her sticky so to cover her in feathers had worked wonderfully, the problem was her countering it by spelling those same feathers to follow us around to tickle us without stop, it took nine hours for the spell to drop. Now my throat is sore from all that laughing."_ Dash finished writing as she saw said show-mare walk closer to where she was hidden.

"You can't hide forever! Trixie will have her revenge!" Trixie growled as she tried once again to take away the huge blob of bubblegum stuck in her mane.

"You asked for a Prank War. I just answered." the rainbow-maned Pegasus said while lying on a near cloud while glaring at her.

"Then it's only fair for trying to answer in kind..." the mare muttered darkly as her horn lighted up.

"EEEEEP!" the cyan Pegasus shrieked as the cloud she was standing on came to life to _swallow_ and _chew_ her several times before spitting her down to the ground in an heap and falling feathers.

"You liked, little hayseed?" Trixie asked smugly.

"GRAAAAAH!" Dash roared pouncing on the Unicorn and grabbing only a plume of blueish smoke.

"THAT'S IT! I'LL MAKE YA BEG FOR MERCY!" she growled flying up in the sky once again to look for the mare.

 **Not too far away – with AJ and Pinkie -**

"Do ya see her?" the farm mare asked while scanning the area.

"Nope! But I am ready to catch her!" the pink pony answered while adjusting the hunter's hat on her head and the strange apparatus strapped to her back.

"What's that thing?"

"My portable ' _Pinkie-pult'_! It shots everything I load in the basket like a catapult; I made it myself, do you like?" the mare answered giggling.

"As long as it works..." AJ answered shrugging.

It was in that moment that a near tree bent down to grab AJ and ' _dip her'_ in pot of tar it somehow had hidden in its branches and then release her.

"AGK! What's this!?" the mare yelled with an high-pitched voice.

"The first part of my attack, and this is the rest!" Trixie answered as her horn turned the leaves of the same plant into feathers she then dropped on the farm mare.

" _PFEH!_ Catch her!" spitting-out the feathers stuck in her mouth AJ jumped forward trying to catch the hidden unicorn in one of the bushes only managing to had leaves to her body-paint.

"PINKIE-PULT! FIRE!" Pinkie yelled in answer.

"..."

"...Fire?" she said again to no results until she noticed the lack of weight on her back and looked down.

"Oh..." the pink mare muttered in surprise at seeing herself standing inside the basket of her portable catapult with Trixie holding the trigger with her Magic.

"Trixie-pult!" the Unicorn said with a feral smirk.

"Mercy?"

"No, the right word is Fire!" the other answered pulling the trigger.

 _Twomp!_ "KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH!" the pink pony shrieked as she flew all the way back to Ponyville town-square and in a similar pit of tar and feathers.

"Always plan ahead, that's why Trixie's show are always so well appreciated! I prepare everything in advance!" the Show-mare said puffing-out her chest.

"INCOMING!" Dash screamed as she went in a nose-dive to drop several balloons filled with paint on Trixie's head making her shriek in surprise.

"...Of course you realize this means WAR!" the mare, now dropping purple paint in waves, growled with fiery rage burning in her eyes.

"I hope Twilight will be back soon, I fear Ponyville won't survive long if those four are left alone unchecked." Spike muttered worried as he and Rarity barely managed to enter the unicorn's boutique unscathed to barricade themselves in.

"Me too." Rarity answered as the screams of rage of the four mares kept echoing inside as always more vicious pranks went dished-out without pause.

 **Canterlot High School – Human World – Several days later -**

In the backstage of the battle of the Bands held in the school there was fervent movement as every student taking part prepared, revised or just went into panic about their performance as their names went slowly called to exhibit; the only calm ones were three girls that had joined the High School just in time to take part to the event, thing that those three themselves had convinced the Principal and everyone else to organize actually.

Although not even Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk (just like everybody else) seemed to notice another shadow definitely not belonging to a student lurking around keeping everything under control with its lively eyes.

"Remember girls, we want to save the _Good Stuff_ for when our full power has been restored." Adagio said smirking while toying with the red gem on the front of her dress.

"Hu-uh!" Sonata hummed nodding with an happy smile.

"Dazzlings! Dazzlings, it's your turn now!"

"Let's go!" Aria prompted making her sisters take position on the stage with her.

As the curtains opened the three girls walked forward and towards the audience with confident steps and charming smiles on their faces, focusing all their essence on their voices as they started to sing.

 _Oh-Whoa-oh!_

 _Oh-Whoa-oh!_

" _You didn't know that you fell!"_

 _Oh-Whoa-oh!_

 _Oh-Whoa-oh!_

" _Now that you are under our Spell!"_ Adagio sang smirking smugly.

 **Meanwhile – Backstage -**

The same shadow that was looming above the audio system behind the scenes gained a devious smirk as its hand crept _oh-so-voluntarily_ slow towards the controls as its owner giggled in a very childish way as soon as its hand grabbed one of the dials.

" _Listen to the sound of my_ _ **VOIIIICE!**_ " Adagio kept signing until her voice gained several octaves until it reached _**Chipmunk**_ _-_ _ **Levels**_ of shrillness making her stop dead in her singing.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ the girl shrieked looking at the microphone.

"Don't worry, dear. We will check the microphone for glitches so you'll be able to sing again from the beginning." Principal Celestia said with a gentle smile while discreetly shoving her elbow in Vice-Principal Luna's side to stop her barely-restrained snorts of amusement.

" _ **THANK YOU!**_ " Adagio said grateful and wincing when her voice now dropped to a low baritone that made the whole stage tremble.

"Someone played with the thing! It's all okay now!" the janitor said giving a thumbs-up to the girls on stage.

"Good...Ready, girls?" Adagio said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, let's get this over with!" Aria answered with an huff.

 **With the mysterious figure -**

"Hoo! That was a good start, but I think the music needs a certain something that will definitely help them give the thing a very powerful ' _Impact'_!" the figure said preparing a recorded track chosen just for the occasion.

"As soon as you talked about Battle of Bands, TV, popularity and Negative Energy I got what you three were planning so I prepared this, can't let the _Dazzlings_ going around creating havoc now, do we?"

"Who are you?" Twilight asked curious making the figure snap around to look at her.

"Oh, me? Got curious and sneaked inside to listen to some good music. You too are one of the contestants?" Maelstrom answered with an innocent smile.

"I am, but I feel like I have already met you before though..." the girl answered getting defensive.

"Hoy, hoy! I am not going to eat ya! Don't worry, I am a good guy."

"But you were trafficking with the audio...you...you are the one that had Adagio get that voice!" Human!Twilight said shocked.

"...Eh! Guilty. Can't let them rack-up too much popularity, of all people those three are the very _last_ that should get ' _adored'_ in any way." Maelstrom answered chuckling.

"I-I don't like when they sing either. It makes me feel uncomfortable." the girl admitted, trying to sound as believable as possible while keeping her eyes on his every move.

"Huhuhu! You wouldn't be the only one, missy! That's why I took countermeasures." the blond shinobi said laughing.

"What have you done to their song?" she asked with narrowed eyes, she had recognized his face immediately, but she wasn't sure if this world's version of him was as good as the one she knew in Equestria.

"Never heard of the ' _Brown Note_ '?"he answered grinning.

"Brown...no!...you didn't!" Twilight gasped shocked.

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked confused as she and the others joined the girl.

"The **brown note** is a hypothetical infrasonic frequency that would in theory cause humans to lose control of their bowels due to resonance; attempts to demonstrate the existence of a " _brown note_ " using sound waves transmitted through air have failed up until now though." Twilight answered nervous.

"High power sound waves below 20 Hz are felt in the body, not heard by the ears...and if I am the one using it, the _Brown Note_ is definitely going to work, took to a friend of mine just two days to create a working version for me to use in my pranks and it has never failed me when I was a kid. Now I suggest you others to find an alibi before people sees you back here with me." Maelstrom answered chuckling.

"RUN! We have to stay away from the amplifiers!" Twilight yelled in horror as she pushed her friends away.

"Good girl! And now, the great finale for the Dazzlings is due in three...two...one...ZERO!" the young man said walking away and counting down until the timed stereo with the special note came to life adding it's near-silent extra to the song coming out from the amplifiers right behind Adagio and the other two, making Twilight's dog whine and the windows rattle by themselves as an added result.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Soon followed by the Dazzlings' scream of horror that DID make the windows explode thanks to the volume their voices reached.

"Aaah! THIS is music to my ears of Prankster!"

"WHO DID THIS?!" Sonata shrieked as the three girls ran away in shame from the laughs of everybody present.

"Whoever did this will pay!" Adagio growled in answer.

"Ufufufufu! Do you think Princess Celestia will like to hear about you three trying to take over the Human world? I think not." Maelstrom said amused making the Dazzlings' heads snap upward to look at him.

"You-you-you-YOU DID THAT?!" Aria stuttered in blind rage.

"I had the three of you shit yourselves in front of everybody in school AND the cameras of the local TV so to destroy your image of perfection and stop you from gaining too much power over the school? Yes, yes I did. I didn't want to wait for the Magic of Friendship to wake-up and risk putting my friends in danger." he answered as he stood with his back pressed against the wall with his knees bent and the plant of his feet solidly glued to the wall. At several feet from the floor.

"You are...Who are you? How can you do that?" Adagio asked with narrowed eyes.

"I am a shinobi, a ninja. Sent here by my mother Princess Luna to check on you so I basically became your second shadow as soon as I arrived, and once heard you talk about using this Battle of the Bands to absorb Negative Energy AND take over this world, well, I had to intervene." he answered.

"Your mother? Princess Luna is...You are Maelstrom Knight!?" Sonata said with wide eyes.

"Do I know you?" the Humanized Alicorn Prince asked curious.

"You...you don't remember?" Aria said in shock before melting into an hurtful expression.

"I know for certain it was that guy... _Starswirl_ _ie_ or something...to send you here, nothing else." he answered shrugging.

"Before that! You-you don't don't remember what happened before we were banished!? You don't remember your meeting us?" Adagio asked growling.

"Nope! Got my memories as a pony erased and recovered only part of them thanks to my mother and aunt once I returned from being transformed into an human myself." The Prince answered uninterested.

"Luna...LUNA! LUNA DID IT ON PURPOSE TOGETHER WITH CELESTIA! They stopped you from remembering!" Adagio roared furious.

"Well, I would love to stay and listen how many Sins you think my mother and aunt are culprit of towards you, but I have a girlfriend to meet and spend time with." Maelstrom answered getting up to ' _stand'_ horizontally on the wall to stretch his legs.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Aria screeched in answer.

"Yep! In truth... _Huhuhu_! I got myself in quite the situation, I have a group of mares passing me around as their shared propriety. Don't ask how it happened, I don't get it myself!" the blond answered amused.

"Group? Passed around?" Sonata repeated shocked.

"Yep! The Elements of Harmony...minus _Generosity_. One is even aunt Celestia's own student." he replied as he moved behind them in the blink of an eye while looking closer at the three red gems in his hand he removed from their clothes before pocketing them.

"NO! NONONONONONO! You can't have forgotten us! You can't have no memories of me!" Adagio said grabbing his shoulders and showing him her wide scared eyes.

" _Ehm..._ Please let me go?" the Prince asked disturbed.

" **I kind of don't like that look in her eyes.** " Kurama said worried while stepping back a little himself even if still in the Seal.

"It's me! ME! ADAGIO!" the girl said shaking him.

"Yes?..."

"He doesn't remember! NOTHING!" Aria said with a whimper.

"I-I-I'll be going, but nice song all the same. Even if that brainwashing thing kind of ruined it for me. You have great voices!" the blond said as he slowly walked away with a gentle smile on his face.

"We are not crazy, we really know each other!" Sonata said immediately.

"Sure, sure...I'll be back in Canterlot in the meantime, okay?" the Prince said moving to sprint away.

"WAIT!" Adagio yelled immediately.

"What?" he asked stopping.

"We met when you were a colt, Pegasus, very reddish rust-red fur and blond mane so ' _spiky'_ to seem like being a mass of needles. You enjoyed playing _Tag_ and hiding in the lavender bushes of the Royal Gardens and following the guards around trying to mimic their marching, a couple even jokingly taught you." Aria answered.

"Your father was Fierce Storm, a Captain; he often brought you to watch the cadets' drill even if it was something your... _mother_...hated because she thought it was dangerous." Sonata added with her tone getting momentarily bitter when talking about the Alicorn Princess.

"You liked to listen to us singing, without our Magic behind it, not that at the time we knew how to channel Magic through our voice as we were barely one or two years older than you..." Adagio said looking at him in the eyes.

" **Exact match** **, somehow they are telling the truth. Apparently you DO know each other;** **b** **ut in the memories we got from Celestia and Luna there is** **still** **no mentioning of them** **for some reason** **.** " Kurama said from the Seal with a confused expression.

"Then why I have no memories of you three? Why wouldn't Celestia or Luna tell me I already knew you?" the Prince asked.

"I bet you know we tried to take over Equestria." Aria answered sneering.

"Yes."

"We may have...tried to...' _take you with us'_ when Starswirl was about to banish us..." Adagio admitted with a nervous smile.

"WHAT?!"

"At the time we had grew-up quite ' _Possessive'_ of you." Aria added sheepishly.

"Possessive? In a Yandere way?" Maelstrom repeated with wide eyes.

"Yes. We were violently possessive like a Yandere." Sonata answered.

"..."

"...What? I like anime." the girl replied shrugging at the others' surprised looks.

"Whatever. Listen, I will ask Luna the truth and then take this decision about believing you by myself without bias; but I must say that trying to take over the world is not making you win any points since I usually fight against those people." The Prince answered.

"But even if you believe us there is no way that you will try talk them into making us return to Equestria, right?" Aria asked sighing.

"I am sorry. Your power is too dangerous and you just tried to take over this place with it, I just...I just can't." he answered shaking his head with a sad expression.

"It's okay...It's okay." Adagio answered as the three walked away in silence.

"We'll just...leave, I guess." Aria added waving him off with a blank expression.

"Bye." Sonata said sighing while waving at him.

" **You did the right thing denying them a way to return, they did too many bad things to be forgiven that easily...maybe one day you can try talk with them again and see if things changed.** " Kurama offered.

"Maybe one day." the Prince answered sighing before disappearing in a **shunshin**.

 **Outside the school -**

It was after watching the three Dazzlings leave the school in shame accompanied by the laughs of everyone that Twilight decided to go back to Equestria herself.

"I'll keep things under control, if they try something again I will let you know immediately." Sunset Shimmer said.

"We got lucky, whoever that guy was he involuntarily stopped them...We would have got troubles facing them without the Magic of Friendship." Twilight answered sighing.

"Especially with us arguing," Sunset added.

"Sorry."

"It was not only your fault, Twi, we all had a part in the whole mess." Human Dash said grabbing her shoulder and flashing a reassuring smile.

"We learned our lesson, dear. So be sure to come back sooner so we will be able to show you what to do around town to have fun with some friends," Human Rarity added.

"Yup! There are lots of fun things we can do together!" Human Pinkie said grinning with Human AJ and Shy nodding behind her.

"See? It's all okay! Now go back and become a Princess yourself so I'll be able to brag about knowing one personally." Sunset Shimmer said hugging the transformed Unicorn.

"You think I will be able?" Twilight asked.

"Someone like you? You have it written all over your face! Princess Twilight...You have to admit it has a nice ring to it!" Sunset said smirking.

"Maybe one day." Twilight answered waving goodbye at her new friends before leaving the school ground.

 **Few Minutes later – streets of the Human world -**

Several minutes of walking later she stepped in a deserted alley and moved her hands to her hips while tapping her foot on the floor with an annoyed expression.

"...Come out! I am waiting for an explanation, Maelstrom." Twilight said huffing.

"..."

"I know you are the Alicorn Prince and not the version of this world, I saw you walking on the wall while talking with the Siren Sisters."

"...Sorry." the Prince muttered sheepishly as he walked out of the shadows near her.

"Why you are here?" Twilight asked with narrowed eyes.

"Luna-kaasan wanted to have a ' _Plan B'_ against the Dazzlings in case the Elements failed to activate before it was too late." the Alicorn Shinobi answered looking down.

"So you are here on her orders?"

"Just like you were on Celestia's..." he answered in discomfort.

 _Sigh!_ "I am not angry at you, but at Princess Luna for not trusting me." Twilight answered moving closer to him.

"She doesn't trust the Elements, she respects your mind and achievements, but she recognize the limits to the Elements' Power for their requiring Friendship to work properly."

"Uhm...What now?" the girl asked curious.

"Weeell...I had clear instructions to not be discovered by you, but I still have a great deal of money of my ' _Mission Funds'_ and a cute girl I know with no-one else around to interrupt us right in front of me. We could go on a date, is it feasible?" he proposed with a small smile.

"A date?" Twilight asked surprised.

"I know you others made a schedule about this; yesterday I was with AJ and tomorrow I'll have a date with Fluttershy...Today was supposed to be ' _Your Turn'_ so to speak. So it thought..."

"You sure? We are supposed to return to Equestria as soon as our respective Mission was over." the girl answered uncertain.

"We have done with the Dazzlings, you can always justify this with you being curious about this world and I with keeping you safe from afar...at least you'll have ' _The Full Human Experience'_ with someone you know. Only if you want of course." he answered with a nervous smile.

"It sounds...intriguing." she answered with a soft laugh while latching to his arm with both of hers like she had seen other human couples do.

"So? Show me around, I want the full experience." she then asked kissing his cheek.

"With pleasure," Maelstrom answered smirking widely as both walked towards the nearest park.

"I wonder though...Will the girls be okay? What if Dash and Trixie starts arguing?" she muttered.

"Come on, Twi! You and Kurama should have some faith! What's the worst thing that would happen if we are not around?" he asked back laughing.

 **The next day – Ponyville – Dash and Gilda's Apartment -**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT ARRESTED?!" both Twilight and Maelstrom yelled as one.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Gilda yelled back while covering her ears in agony.

"Tell. Me. What. Happened. NOW!" Twilight asked again with narrowed eyes.

"Like hay I know! I was in Cloudsdale the whole week and when I got back half Ponyville was in ruins with pies splattered everywhere, unconscious ponies with apple-shaped bruises littering the streets moaning in agony and three whole squads of soldiers trying to keep AJ, Dash and that Trixie mare apart! It was that up-tight Unicorn friend of yours Rarity to tell me some details, apparently it all started with a _Prank War_ that then turned violent; when I jumped-in to help the guards I saw Dash bite-down on Trixie's horn and the girl doing the same to one of _D'_ s wings before they got separated. Now the three of them are under arrest in one of the guards barracks while the pink party-maniac has been carted to the Hospital."

"Pinkie's in the hospital? Why?" Maelstrom asked worried.

"She pretended to ' _Clean-up'_ everything by eating the wasted pies and got an indigestion, nothing serious." the griffin answered waving his concerns off.

"For the love of Harmony! Does this mean that I can't leave them alone not even for a couple of days?! How did they manage before we met?!" the purple Unicorn screamed in anger.

 _Sigh!_ "Do you want me to bail them out?" the Alicorn Shinobi asked sighing in defeat.

"Can you? They will pay you back once finished repairing and cleaning-up everything, as a punishment." Twilight answered shaking her head.

"...You DO know that it won't work, right?" he answered groaning.

"I know, but I still believe in miracles." she said in defeat.

"Come, I'll take you there so you will be able to pay their release and then chew their heads off," Gilda added as she walked towards the door.

" **Told you, I knew this would have happened!"** Kurama said smirking.

"Shut up, Furball!" Maelstrom answered growling.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Kurama is being a smart-flank saying that he knew this would have happened."

"Can he hear me?" the Unicorn asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." he answered.

"SHUT UP, FURBALL!" the mare growled in anger.

" **Eh! A match made in Heaven.** " the Biju said greatly amused.

"Bastard." the Alicorn shinobi muttered in dismay.

 **Guards Barracks – Prison cell -**

The three mares were sitting at the two opposite sides of the small cage, AJ and Dash huddling together and randomly throwing glances at Trixie as if to check she was not trying something while the Unicorn was lost in her own thoughts and so ignoring the two.

" _Way to go. This would have been my ticket to join and try to win him over...and I bucked-it."_ Trixie thought sighing sadly.

" _My darn competitive streak had to kick-in and ruin my chance...'_ The Great and Powerful Trixie' _...I need to remember that I can do that only on the stage, not in Real Life too..."_

She actually jumped when she saw the guards move to open the door to glare at the three.

"Come out, girls! Your friend paid the fee, feel lucky he had enough money to bail your sorry flanks out, but do not try all that again or no money and Royal Blood will help ya. Now leave my cage!" the Unicorn Captain growled.

"You have a lot to explain." Twilight hissed as she and Maelstrom walked inside the cell.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Dash and AJ yelled while pointing at Trixie expecting her to do the same.

"I did. I went overboard because I hate to lose." the mare answered meekly and surprising the others.

 _Sigh!_ "Are you at least sorry?" the Prince asked.

"I am. I just wanted a chance with you and blew it." Trixie answered looking down.

"Why?" AJ asked.

"He is gentle. He defended me from you others when you over-reacted at my ' _Show-mare Side'_ , thanks to him and his mother I finally have a teacher to learn Magic from and somepony to compare notes with that likes when I help him if he doesn't get something. He even showed me around Canterlot!...I may have treated it as a date to be honest, I hope you don't mind." she answered.

"No offence taken." the Alicorn answered smiling gently.

"You too are angry with us?" Dash asked sad.

"Yep! But mostly because I was not invited to the Prank War." he answered moving closer to nuzzle her and ignoring Twilight's huffing in disapproval.

"Let's go home," the purple Unicorn said sighing in defeat.

"They overdid, missy. But I think they learned the lesson." the Unicorn Captain answered making her roll her eyes.

"But I can't reign them if he acts like that." she replied walking away with a new huff.

"You coming, Trixie?" Maelstrom asked.

"M-Me too?!"

"Uh-hu!"

"Then wait for me!" she answered running to walk next to him.

"Too close!" Dash hissed.

"Stuff it, feather-brain!" the Unicorn answered with narrowed eyes.

"Trixie-mean!" Dash answered sticking-out her tongue.

"Foal!"

"Overgrown Filly!"

"Can we leave 'em in there, sugarcube?" AJ asked with a whisper.

"Don't tempt me, AJ..." the Prince answered groaning.

The Rivalry between Dash and Trixie was not over apparently, the Prince and the other girls could only pray that things will soon reach a solution soon before a new War between the two erupted.

 **Omake 1 -'** _ **Twilight Sparkle and the Complete Human Experience' -**_

 **Sugarcube Corner - the day after Twilight's return from her mission -**

In a corner of the small local the Element Bearers were calmly sitting at an isolated table, five of the mares present looking intently at Twilight with various degrees of displeasure, annoyance or in Dash' case outright anger making the purple Unicorn shrink a little in her seat in discomfort.

"So you went into another world of humans...alone...with Maelstrom." Dash asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, he had been asked to stay hidden and help me only if needed, but in the end we kind of...used it as an excuse to have a date once everything was done...he wanted me to have the ' _full experience_ ' of being human..." Twilight answered looking down and failing to hide her blushing fit.

"And?" Pinkie asked curious.

"It was... _interesting_...very interesting."

 **Canterlot High - in the meantime -**

"DASH! Take a look at this! It's Twilight!" Human Pinkie said shocked.

"Eh?! WAIT! Why are you looking at an adult site on your phone?" human Dash asked in confusion.

"This is not important! LOOK!"

"That's...That's Twilight and that blond guy from the Battle of the Bands. I don't see where is the problem, He looks nice though, lucky girl." Dash said bitterly.

"Keep looking."

It was then that Twilight squealed as the blond tackled her in an isolated alley forcing the one recording to drop his filming of his friends to instead follow both.

" _Come on! Not here!_ " Twilight said giggling as the other kept kissing and suckling on her neck.

" _You wanted the full experience, right? You told me so!_ " Maelstrom said grinning as his hand moved under her shirt.

" _Aha_!" the girl moaned while her hand darted inside his pants.

"NO WAY!" Human Dash said gasping and somehow finding the scene irritating.

" _O-O-OH...I-It feels different!_ " Twilight moaned as her hand kept clearly going up and down inside his pants.

" _This is only the beginning._ " he answered lifting her shirt to directly attack her breast with his mouth.

"What are ya watching?" Human AJ asked curious.

"NOTHING!" Human Pinkie said smiling nervously and covering the scowling Dash with her body.

"Are ya sure? Ya seem-"

" _OH, GOOODNESSS! YEEEEES!_ " in that moment Twilight's moans blared from the phone in tandem with Dash' furious growl.

The rainbow-haired girl had clearly moved the video forward and now it was showing the blond teen lifting Twilight up in the air to slam her back against the wall and move her legs to lie them on his shoulders so to freely " _P_ _ower-_ _P_ _ound_ " her to oblivion while proudly wearing her panties on his head like a bandanna.

"T-That's Twilight?!" AJ yelled in disbelief.

" _AHA! AHA! AHA! F-ck me! F-ck me hard, Master!_ " the girl in the video bellowed in lust as her partner gained even more speed while wildly kissing her with their tongues sloppily licking each other.

"I don't know where she has found him..." Human Dash hissed as the phone broke in half in her hands with how hard she clenched it.

"HEY! That was new!" Human Pinkie yelled.

"But for some reason the idea of her doing that with him makes me mad! She and I will have a LOOONG talk next time she comes here." the girl said darkly.

"DASHIE! I wanted to finish the series! That was only the first of fifteen!" the pink-haired girl said whining while cradling her broken phone to her chest.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THE VIDEO WAS JUST 1 out of 15!?" Dash shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Well, it's a series...' _ **Lovers in the alley**_ '...' _ **Lovers in the Park**_ '...' _ **Lovers at the swimming pool**_ '...' _ **L**_ _ **o**_ _ **vers on the swing'**_ and so on;I wanted to see what else they were about to do!"

"Lovers on the swing?" AJ asked confused.

"He _'pushes her_ ' forward through pelvic thrusts and then she comes back slamming on his..." Pinkie started answering before an inhuman growl eclipsed her words.

"AAAAAARGH!" unable to hear anymore Dash simply ran away covering her hears.

"Should I tell her that there is also a ' _Season 2_ ' where they get really kinky?"

"No Pinkie, you better not to." AJ answered blushing.

 **Back in Ponyville -**

"You had Sex with him while looking like an human?!" Dash shrieked in both fury and disbelief.

"It was...it was a strange way of losing my virginity...but it felt so different...so alien...SO HOT!" Twilight answered with her voice slowly dropping until it got to a low husky tone accompanied by violent shivers of delight.

"TWILIGHT!" Dash bellowed giving chase to her friend.

" _KYYYYYAAAAH_!"

"COME BACK HERE! COME HERE AND FACE ME! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" the Pegasus mare yelled and soon both disappeared from view with every pony of Ponyville following their mad run with confused expressions on their faces.

 **Omake 2 – Nightmare Moon tortures Princess Luna -**

 **Canterlot Castle – Celestia's bedroom -**

Celestia was helplessly looking as her dear sister devoured one after another boxes of ice-cream with an expression on her face that was a mixture of anxiety, horror, and disbelief ( _and_ _with a dash of shame added to it_ _for good measure_ _)_.

"Can you tell me what's happening, sister? It has been a while since you last came here looking for help while devouring every form of sugar in the Castle, please tell me what is tormenting you, maybe I can help!" the Sun Alicorn asked pleadingly.

"I am worried, Sister! There is this clawed beast tearing down my soul and eating my mind and heart and I don't know how to stop it!" Luna said in despair while throwing away the empty box of ice-cream in front of her before summoning a new one and tear it open with a bite.

"You are worried? About what?" Celestia asked moving closer to cover her sister's back with her wing as a form of hug.

"Everything started with my son deciding to learn how to control his _**Nightmare**_ _ **Form**_ so to use it whenever he wants in battle or in case of emergency." Luna answered sighing between spoonfuls of chocolate.

"That in itself is not a good news, but you don't seem preoccupied for that, then what does it have to do with you?"

"That is not the problem...Not only that to be honest. It's mostly about me and Nightmare Moon actually."

"It is? Then what is worrying you? Nightmare Moon is once again trying to return?" Celestia asked shocked.

"Not that, ever since I faced her at those Falls of Truth she had been quiet, but now I can feel her stir awake whenever I feel Maelstrom's _**Nightmare**_ _**Aura**_ flare because of his training in that." the Moon Princess answered looking in a far-away point outside the window.

"She stirs awake? You don't mean..." Celestia gasped with wide eyes.

"Nightmare Moon is still trying to force herself on him! It's disgusting! I can't watch my son train and then start wondering how his sweat would taste while licking it off his chest or if I can make his training more ' _Interesting_ '! It's wrong and dirty!" Luna said shuddering.

"Oh...my...God!" a new voice said slowly from the door.

"MAELSTROM! THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Luna said horrified at seeing her green-faced son slowly backing away with an horrified expression.

"I'll be...I'll be showering if you need me...please don't need me!" the Alicorn Prince pleaded with a new shudder shaking his body before literally running away.

"Oh, God...Oh, God! Oh,God! He heard me say those things! And Now Nightmare Moon is insisting in having me joining him under the shower!" Luna said with an horrified whine.

"KYYYYAAAAH!"

"WHY DOES HE HAVE TO HAVE EARS THAT SENSIBLE!?" The Moon Princess shrieked in answer to her son's horrified scream.

"Sister, please help me! I need...sister?" the Alicorn of the night pleaded turning towards her sister only to see empty space where she should have been.

"Oh, no! She didn't!" she growled with narrowed eyes at seeing the door still open and the end of Celestia's tail disappear around the corner as she tried to stealthy leave the room.

"CELESTIA!" Luna bellowed launching herself into a mad run to chase and stop her ' _Beloved'_ sister.

If only Nightmare Moon could stop trying to pass it as the Moon Alicorn protecting " _ **HER**_ _ **STALLION**_ " from the dirty clutches of her rival...That would be even better.

 **Sorry if I took too much to update, I had momentarily lost my spark, I hope the chapter didn't resent from my moment of "Mental Black-out" that lasted this long.**

 **Please keep following me, I am just unable to update fast, normally is just school that takes away most of my free time to study.**


	15. Chapter 15

**There is an Anon Reviewer that keeps writing HIS/HER Fanfiction in MY review Page, can they PLEASE explain to me why? I can remove them, but I am also curious as to why he/she saw the need to flood me with unrelated walls of text that actually have nothing to do with my story here?**

 **Sorry the inconvenience.**

 **What I am doing here is NOT to see as a way to poke fun at Homosexuality, hair-styling or anything else, I am sorry if some of you will find it offending, it is not done with that intention at all.**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ ".**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Chapter** **15:** **Just another crazy day in Equestria.**

 **Canterlot – streets -**

A nondescript mare with brownish mane and white fur was calmly walking through the streets with a thoughtful expression on her face sometimes scrunching her nose into worry whenever her thoughts turned ' _darker'_ before she forcefully brightened them to not succumb to despair.

No-one would think that the " _normal everyday"_ mare they were walking pass was in truth Princess Luna hidden under a thick layer of illusory Magic walking in complete anonymity towards the shop of one of the few ' _Real Friends'_ (Read: " _That would not use their being her friends to gain something"_ ) to seek comfort and a friendly shoulder to whine on.

" _Hallo!_ How can I help you, dear?" A young Unicorn mare with frizzy black mane and red-rimmed glasses asked with a thin accent and a wide smile as soon as the masked Luna entered the shop.

"Is Luce free?" Luna asked sighing.

"I am here, _cara_. And dear me you need a miracle for those tussled hair you call a mane! Totally unrefined." A new voice answered jokingly, this time a white-furred Unicorn stallion with slicked-back black mane adorned by a single fringe tinted in crimson-red that was instead left hanging forward to cover his right eye.

( _Cara –_ Italian for _Darling_.)

"I need a friendly hoof to fix this mess and...other things. I have an appointment, name's Sweet Moon." Luna answered with narrowed eyes.

"Oh! Come with me then." Luce answered with his eyes slightly widening.

"Lucky! Silver! I will be in the VIP Room! This needs my full attention so do not disturb me unless it's a life or death thing!" the stallion yelled at the other side of the room.

"Yes, Boss! _"_ a duo of Unicorn twins answered as one while still working on their respective customers.

"Life or Death? You mean something like the actor Strong Horn coming here?" Luna asked jokingly.

" _Umph!_ That hunk WILL come here one of these days! It's only a matter of time, I'll give him another week then I will resort to drastic measures to help him decide." Luce answered with an haughty huff as the two walked towards the back of the shop.

"Like what? Burning down every other mane-styling shop in Canterlot and near area?" Luna said giggling.

"That is not a bad idea actually, _cara._ Now, please tell me what brings the most fabulous queen of the night in my humble shop?" Luce answered smirking as he sealed the door shut and watching Luna drop her illusion to sit on one of the comfy-looking chairs.

"It's Princess, Luce. Not Queen." the Alicorn corrected while sighing in delight as her favorite brand of shampoo rapidly turned her mane in a fluffy cloud of foam under the expert and gentle guidance of Luce's magic.

"Yeah, yeah. You others call it like that, but I still say that ' _Queen'_ suits you better, Luna. _Una Regina!_ " he answered while studying the mare's hooves with a calculative glaze.

( _A Queen!_ \- IT).

" _Smettila, Idiota!_ " Luna answered laughing. ( _Stop it, Idiot!)_

"Oh-Ooooh! Somepony is learning Neightalian, why if I can ask?" Luce asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Luce D'Angelo. You were the first one I befriended after my return and I know that even after years here in Canterlot you still tend to go into ramblings in your mother tongue, I need to be sure you are not insulting me!" the Princess answered in mock seriousness.

"I would never insult a friend, and you know why I still ramble; Papa never understood my love for mane-styling or the fact that I prefer stallions to mares, nor that my sister Piuma's preference for mares to stallions was openly accepted either...Coming here to open our own shop was the only solution; Princess Celestia never seemed to mind as long as we both actually love our companions and were sincere about our ' _tastes'_...Even if I still have to find the perfect pony." the unicorn answered sighing as a comb was now passing through the still wet and lavender-scented mane of Luna.

"You have to admit that for a stallion as religiously-devoted as your father, seeing his two children prefer ponies of their own gender would have been quite a shock. You were supposed to be the heirs of the D'Angelo estate."

(The translated names of the brothers _Luce D'Angelo_ and _Piuma D'Angelo_ are _Angel_ _'s_ _Light_ and _Angel_ _'s_ _Feather.)_

"Hahaha! You talk as if we were rich or something. The ' _estate'_ is a mere house in the country-side while my father was just a bigoted employee in a vineyard that hoped I would have married his boss' daughter, you know, _soldi_ and all that stuff. I just embellished my life to attract more ponies when I moved here." ( _Soldi_ – Money) the other answered with an uncaring shrug.

"And yet, here you are! Owner of a mane-styling shop famous enough to force mares and stallions from all Canterlot to wait three months for an appointment!" Luna answered laughing.

"And me and my sister take great pleasure in remembering our father just that at every birthday of his in our letter, my hope is that by now he has pulled off every hair on his head in rage." Luce answered smirking.

"You meanie." she said shaking her head.

"Okay, now that we need to wait for my home-made ' _ **Look at me,**_ _ **you silly**_ _ **Stallions, and wish I would date one of you losers while polishing your '**_ _horns_ **'** _ **by yourselves**_ _'_ balsam to work its magic on your mane...Tell me what brings you here, I know that it was not only my _Fabulous_ persona the reason you came without an actual appointment but using our secret Password and an illusion." Luce asked as he dragged a chair closer to Luna before summoning in a flash of his horn tea and pastries from his secret stash.

"It's about the Element Bearers." Luna answered sighing while taking a long sip from her mug.

"Uuuhu! I would love to put my hooves on a couple of them! Your sister's student and that shy Pegasus of her friend especially! I happened to see them at the Grand Galloping Gala and I have to say it...There was so much POTENTIAL in them that was so totally untouched!" Luce said smirking.

"They awakened your artistic side?" the Alicorn asked smirking.

"Yep! So? What have they done to stress you this much? Your mane is always a step close from being perfect and as of late I saw soo many split hair that weren't there before! What happened?"

"They...They..." the Princess said with watering eyes.

"Yes?"

"RAINBOW DASH DEFLOWERED MY BABY AND THE OTHERS PLAN TO DO THE SAME! WAAAAAAAAH!" she bellowed before catching Luce in a crushing hug of despair.

"AIR! LUNGS...COLLAPSING!...I can see my grand-pa behind an huge golden gate between the clouds! And light...so much light!" the Unicorn gasped while his face slowly turned blue from lack of oxygen.

"Stop joking! This is a serious matter!" Luna said snarling.

"So young Maelstrom is no longer virgin...I can't see where is the problem, he is no longer a colt." the other answered while catching his breath.

"THE OTHER ELEMENTS ARE PLANNING TO HAVE THEIR WAY WITH HIM AS WELL!"

" _Cara?_ No offense, but I don't think he would be able to do it with all of them at once, Alicorn or not. We are talking about five mares here." Luce said slowly.

"And I remember you that he can create physical copies of himself." Luna answered bitterly.

"Oh!...Say...Are you sure he is really into mares?" the mane-stylist asked innocently.

"LUCE!"

"Just kidding! Just kidding! But what am I supposed to do?"

"The only member of the Element Bearers not romantically involved with my son is Rarity Belle, the Element of Generosity. Do you know her?"

"Uuhu! I think I heard something about her! She is the owner of a small Boutique in Ponyville, am I right?" Luce answered.

"Your _Gossip Network_ is still as wide-spread as I hoped, good." Luna said pleased.

"HEY! Just because I am a mane-stylist and stallion-sexual it doesn't mean that I always gossip about everything!" Luce said greatly offended.

"..." in answer the Princess just looked at him intently with narrowed eyes.

"O-O-Okay...Maybe I do exchange a comment or two with my sister and the others after my customers leave my shop...But not always."

The mare's eyes narrowed further.

"OKAY! OKAY! In my case is not a cliché or a stereotype since I _do_ gossip a lot! Happy!?" the stallion admitted huffing.

"Very much so. As I said, Miss Rarity is the sister figure of Maelstrom and the ' _friendly ear'_ of the Elements fawning over him...So I need you to crack her head open and tell me everything she knows." Luna said with a cold tone.

"Aah! You are asking me something difficult; she is both a Gossiper like me and a dear friend of them...Ponies like us that made of gossip an Art know how to NOT share trivia whenever we want to keep a secret." Luce said taking-in an hissing breath of surprise.

"That's why I asked you, you have your unmatched silver tongue and wit...And _THAT_." Luna said motioning her head towards an hidden cabinet closed by heavy chains.

"Y-Y-You are not asking me to use my ' _Heaven's Shampoo'_ , right? Your sister in person prohibited me! It's too relaxing! Too powerful!" Luce said shocked.

"I know it is, that's why I want you to use it. Your special blend: so relaxing to even have veteran spies and soldiers crumble in bliss and become putty in your hooves...I want you to use it on Rarity Belle for me...Undiluted!"

"AAAH! HOLY MOTHER OF THE FIRST STALLION!" Luce yelled in pure fear, jumping away from Luna while moving an hoof through the ' _Sign of the Cross'_ and muttering prayers by the dozen.

"What's wrong? You don't want to help your friend? Your dear friend Luna?" Luna asked stalking closer to the scared mane-stylist.

"B-B-Begone f-f-foul temptress!" Luce whimpered as the Princess moved closer forcing him to press his back against the wall.

"Rarity Belle is the only thing that is keeping me from protecting my son's virtue from further corruption...And I need your help to know what she knows. Help me, Luce! Help your dear friend Luna!" the Alicorn whispered in the stallion's ear making him gulp loudly.

"I know you want to use it, I know you are proud of your home-made shampoo and wish to show it off to everypony and be adored for its quality and divine scent..." she added with an hot whisper.

"What...What do I get in exchange?" Luce said with a weak tone as he finally succumbed to temptation.

"I'll personally make sure you'll get the due permissions to enlarge your shop. You will finally get the SPA Area you always dreamed to add to this establishment!" Luna whispered nuzzling her friend.

"A S-S-SPA? W-W-With Sauna and massages?" he said whimpering.

"Yes! And beauty masks and Jacuzzis too. You just have to help me." she added while gently blowing in his ear.

"Aaaha! B-Beauty M-Masks...J-Jacuzziii..." he muttered with a moan as his eyes rolled on the back of his head.

"Think about all the high-class mares that will come here, about all the actors and VIP stallions that will throw themselves at your hooves to get an appointment, all yours! Just say yes and I will turn your dreams into reality."

"Okay. Okay, I accept!" Luce finally said in defeat.

"YAY! Thank you! I knew I would have been able to count on you!" Luna gushed happily while hugging her friend.

"I have sold my soul to the devil for a Sauna." the Unicorn said sighing.

"No, you are helping a friend and a mother to keep her son safe...Please don't be sad." Luna said nudging him.

"I still feel dirty."

"I'll take the full blame _IF_ we are discovered, better?" she proposed.

"Just do not exaggerate with your retribution to them, please."

"I'll be gentle, I promise. So? Can you free a slot for Rarity Belle tomorrow in the morning? I want to start immediately!" Luna asked.

"Tomorrow Morning? _Uhmmm_...I'll have to switch Madame Rosy Hooves' appointment with Rocky Bottom and have Lucky and Silver take care of Miss Testarossa ( _Red-head)_ for me...But it's feasible." Luce answered with a thinking pose.

"Wonderful! And don't worry, even should you _somehow_ fail, I'll still help you add the SPA."

"I'll hold you on that, now get back on that seat so I can finish my job, you Dirty Mare. Where is your son now anyway? We need him away and occupied just in case." he answered huffing.

"I'll be sure to keep him distracted the whole day tomorrow. As for now he is back in his home village as he wanted to show it to Rainbow Dash...I just hope she won't use the occasion as an excuse to put her dirty hooves on him again!"

"Ow, come on, _Cara!_ Do not jump immediately to the wrong conclusions! Your baby stallion is not that dirty!" Luce answered laughing.

 **Meanwhile – Elemental Countries – Woods around Konoha -**

He was that dirty, he was enough to catch the glint in the now-human eyes of Dash (still sporting rainbow-coloured hair in an hair-style remembering him the counterpart he met when dealing with the Dazzlings) and letting her grab his wrist to drag him in a more isolated area; and he was even dirty enough to follow her wish to ' _try_ _doing_ _it as humans'_.

"OH, CELESTIA!" and there they were doing it, over and over and over again.

"You asked for it, Dashie! So? Do you like?" the Prince asked lifting her leg so to let her even more open for him to go deeper.

"OH! OH! OOOOOH! OH, IT FEELS SO DIFFEREEEENT!" Dash howled in bliss as her face went pressed against the bark of the tree she was hugging for dear life while her boyfriend kept trying rearranging her organs through wild thrusts behind her.

"I AM GONNA...GONNA...UUUNGH!" he replied stopping his movement to reach forward and grab the girl newly-developed breasts in an iron grip while letting loose his climax.

"OHOOOOO!" Dash moaned loudly as both fell down to the floor with him still inside and on top of her.

"OH, GOD! OH, GOD NO! NO! NO-NO-NO-NO-NOO!" A new voice said in disgust.

"H-H-Hello, Teme!" Maelstrom said while still shivering in pleasure.

"Oh for the love of of the Log! I was training my **Sharingan** down there! AAARGH!" Sasuke shrieked while covering his eyes in disgust.

"What...What does it mean?" Dash asked panting.

"His eyes just burned in his memory the two of us going at it," the Prince answered chuckling.

"And my brain is now trying to superimpose your bodies as ponies to it! I need a Yamanaka! Eye bleach! Alcohol! Something!" the Uchiha Heir said between gagging fits.

"Stop being a drama queen, Teme! As if we were doing anything wrong," Maelstrom said as he and Dash got up to fix their clothes.

"It is very wrong from my point of view! And for fuck sake zip your pants up! I don't want to see your junk!" Sasuke answered looking away again.

 _Ziiip!_ "Sorry!" the other answered sheepishly.

"So? You came here for something else other than traumatize me?" Sasuke asked.

"Dash said she wanted to see Konoha since the last time we were here we have moved directly to Kumo for accompanying Luna-kaasan to the Falls of Truth and never actually came here. So, do you want to help me play tour guide?" Maelstrom answered smirking.

"See Konoha? Is that why she is dressed in a jumpsuit identical to yours but with cyan instead of orange?" Sasuke said pointing at the clothes Dash was wearing.

"Don't blame me! Rarity said that having matching clothes would have been a nice idea." Dash answered shrugging helpless.

"And it does wonders to her figure," the Prince added wiggling his eye-brows.

"Oh, come on! Stop it!" the transformed mare said laughing amused.

"Fine, fine! Just as long as you two keep your pants on!" the Uchiha heir answered sighing.

"Is he always so flank-hurt?" Dash whispered.

"Nah! He must be in a good mood today, normally he is even worse."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Sasuke answered rising his voice annoyed.

"WE DON'T CARE!" both transformed ponies said in chorus before laughing out loudly.

"A match made in Heaven." the Uchiha boy muttered growling.

 **Meanwhile – Ponyville – Carousel Boutique -**

Rarity was humming to herself while fixing pins on a new creation of hers resting on a mannequin, Spike was standing near her with a basket full of said pins in his hands to help; when the bell on the door rang neither of the two looked away from the dress and simply welcomed the new guest inside.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique!"

"Huhuhu! So much focused on your work to be unable even to spare a minute for a proper welcome, did we came at the wrong moment?" Luna asked with a devious smile.

" _EEEEEP!_ " at that Rarity jumped to attention as soon as she recognized WHO had just entered.

"Princess Luna! Welcome!" the mare said immediately while Spike rapidly moved the mannequin in the back.

"Relax, relax! I was joking, this is just a friendly visit, nothing more." the Alicorn answered while distractingly studying the dresses at ready in the shop.

"It is?" the Unicorn asked sweating as she kept watching the Princess scan every nook and cranny of her creations with a critical eye.

 _Sigh!_ "Am I really that terrifying to you, Rarity Belle?" Luna asked with a theatrical sigh while discreetly stealing a glance to the mare with the corner of her eyes.

"N-N-No! It's just...A word of yours and my shop will be over." she answered.

"Can I ask why you think I hold this much ' _power'_ over your fate as a dress-maker?" the Alicorn asked honestly confused.

"Well...You are a Princess...And I am not. Your words have weight, lots of it."

" _There's the opening!_ " the Alicorn thought in joy.

"Yes, I am a Princess, but I am not one to abuse her position with such levity and destroy the lives of whoever I don't like. To prove this I am going to ask you this question: would you like to be treated like a Princess? Even just for a day?" she asked casually.

"To be treated like a princess for a day?"

"Uh-hu."

"Yes?" Rarity admitted blushing and looking down at her hooves shyly.

"Huhuhu! Very well then! I have a friend that is the owner of a small mane-styling shop in Canterlot and since he happens to like me he always leaves a slot free for me in his schedule in case I may need him for an emergency, would you like to go to him for a full-treatment in my stead?"

"F-F-Full-treatment?" Rarity said shocked.

"Mane, manicure, scented candles and soft music...Full Treatment. I am paying for it of course, so don't worry about budget." the Princess said smirking almost evilly.

 _Gulp!_ "W-Why?" the mare asked nervous as she fixed the Alicorn with a wide-eyed disbelieving stare.

"Does a gift necessarily need to have a reason? Isn't my wish to be generous enough?" Luna asked looking hurt.

"NO! I didn't mean to offend! I'll accept the offer, your Highness!" Rarity said immediately.

"GOODIE! I'll immediately go write to Luce then! It's tomorrow morning good enough for you?" Luna asked ecstatic.

"L-L-LUCE?! As in _Luce D'Angelo_?!" Rarity shrieked with wide eyes.

"Who else? You think I would let the first pony passing by treat my mane? Don't worry, as I said, I'll pay for it. Tell you what, I'll even ask him to use his best products and take care of you _personally_. I assure you it will be... _Mind-opening,_ if you can pass me the term." Luna said walking away.

"Okay!" the other squeaked.

"Oh! And I'll take that blue evening dress you have in there with the white feathers on the neck area, here are the money and my measures, please see to adjust the dress following these perfectly. I'll send a guard to take it for me in three days. Have a nice day, Rarity Belle, you'll tell me how it went with Luce once you are back." Luna said leaving the shop after scribbling her measures on a piece of paper along leaving a small stack of money near it.

"Okay..." Rarity repeated weakly without seeing the feral grin on the Alicorn's face.

" _Three...Two...One..._ "

 _THUD!_

"Too easy." the Alicorn muttered to herself at hearing the Unicorn faint as soon as she closed the door behind herself.

 **The next day – Canterlot – "** _ **Luce and Piuma's Paradise"**_ **shop -**

"Hihihihi!" the Unicorn Mare giggled in a near-disturbing way as the receptionist ( _Piuma)_ accompanied her to the VIP area in the back of the mane-styling shop.

THIS WAS IT! SHE WILL FINALLY FEEL PAMPERED LIKE A PRINCESS!

"Isn't that...Vynil Scratch?!" Rarity whispered as she stumbled to a stop once seen the familiar face.

"She usually drops her new albums here before they even hit the stores whenever she comes to renew her cut, we use them as a background and in exchange she gets good publicity." Piuma answered nodding.

"This way, _Cara._ I am tired to see a gem such as you keep going around unpolished! I absolutely HAVE TO get my hooves on you!" Luce said as he surfaced by the small room in the back.

"Ohoooo!" the mare shuddered in delight as the soft music of the private room reached her ears, a small part of her mind was in the meantime wondering if the divine cone of light shining on the seat along the angels choir echoing in her ear was all her imagination or not, but that inquiry was easily squashed under the bigger part of her brain being giddy at the knowledge of her being there for free.

"Take good care of her, _Fratello_." Piuma said with a conspiratorial smirk. ( _Brother)._

"Oh! I will." the other answered chuckling darkly.

 **Inside the VIP Room -**

"Now, let me work my Magic and relax." Luce said before taking a deep breath and unlocking the sealed cabinet to take out a vial of thick, gold-coloured liquid as dense as honey.

" _Undiluted...I hope it won't fry her brain, I never tried it like this..._ " the stallion thought worried as he rapidly added water to turn the shampoo in a delicate yellow foam.

"Now...Let's gossip a little." he said as he slowly crept behind Rarity.

"Gossip?" the mare said perking up instantly.

"Yes! Like: who between your friends the Element Bearers will be the first to try and mate with Luna's son?" Luce asked as manacles closed around Rarity's hooves.

" _IT'S A TRAP!"_ a voice screamed in horror inside the mare's mind.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she answered disinterested.

"...Liar." the other said smirking as he finally started using the foam on her mane making Rarity tense.

" _NOOOOO! I-I-IT'S...IT'S TOO RELAXING!"_ she mentally screamed as her eyes went half-lidded and her muscles felt like jelly.

"Come on, _Cara._ I just need a list of names in order of who will go first, nopony will know you talked..." Luce whispered as the foam itself moved (through the Unicorn's Magic guidance) into giving her head a slow massage.

"N-N-No!...N-No!" Rarity said weakly as she tried to no avail to shake her head in the negative.

"Uhmm! You seem a tad too stressed, some scented candles will help maybe?" the mane-stylist said smirking as dozen of vanilla-scented candles lighted-up as one in tandem with the lights above dimming-out.

" _NOOO! NOT THE SCENTED CANDLES!"_ the mare could only think that as her throat was letting out only traitorous moans of delight.

"I even have some chocolate bon-bons made by the owner of ' _Le chocolatier'_ herself, she always use that very same chair you are sitting on, you know?... _Uuhm!_ They have cherries and a drop of high-class liquor in them too!" Luce said as first-class chocolate gently levitated under the fashionista's nose.

"N-N-NO! Y-Y-You will never break me!" she answered in tears barely stopping her tongue from sneaking out to take one.

"Not even with a massage to your hooves? I have some scented oils already ready." the other answered smiling evilly.

"GAH!" Rarity gasped with a bit of droll already escaping her mouth.

"Or some _prench_ manicure? I got some new amethyst clips I know would look _divine_ applied on your hooves! They seems to have been made just for your fur and mane colour!"

"You-you...YOU MONSTER!" the mare managed to say out loud as she felt the shampoo and massage to her head erode her defences to the breaking point.

"I could tell you so much! So many juicy tidbits of gossip...I just ask for names in exchange."

" _I will never talk! My friends trusted me with this knowledge! Our friendship is more important! I will never talk! NEVER!"_ Rarity thought closing her eyes shut tight while biting her tongue.

"...Like who is the mysterious new lover of the Pegasus actress Sweet Fly that every single tabloid of Equestria is desperate to know about, for example." Luce whispered in her ear making the mare's eyes snap open just like her jaw.

"Applejack will be first, then Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and for last Twilight because she wants to be sure there will be enough moonlight to illuminate the patch of trees she has chosen!" the fashionista said rapidly before growing pale as soon she realized her confessing.

" _OH, SUGAR HONEY ICE_ _D_ _TEA_ _!"_ she thought in horror.

"Wonderful! Then I will tell you: it's that _Blueberry_ fellow, the Pop singer."

"NO WAY!" Rarity said with wide eyes.

"Yep! She slipped and told me herself last week!"

"Tell me more, pleeease!"

"Oh, okay! Just because you helped me. Apparently those two have met during a party and..." Luce said with a friendly smile as he started telling what he knew about that particular VIP couple.

Rarity was sure her friends will understand, this was THE biggest piece of gossip EVER!...And also, Luna calmed-down a lot after her second _Corruption_ moment, she was sure the Alicorn Princess won't overreact at all at knowing that!

 **The next day – Royal Castle – Dungeons -**

"TRAITOR!" Twilight shrieked in rage as she and the others were dangling upside-down from the ceiling of the damp prison cell thanks to the heavy chains covering their bodies in a giant cocoon.

"Now, now! We are not here to talk about who betrayed who..." Luna answered calmly while she was sitting on a comfortable chair and levitating a small fork to eat to slice of pie in front of herself while watching the red-faced (both from rush of blood AND anger) mares that had planned their mating with her baby.

"I am sorry, I couldn't resist long under Luce's care and...A bit more to the left, Spike." Rarity answered sadly before momentarily dropping it to tell Spike how to move the mirror she was using to check her new ' _FABULOUS'_ mane-style.

"Like this?"

"Perfect!...As I was saying, they managed to make me spill everything! But I had no choice, they knew how to make me talk." the Unicorn continued saying while still cooing and gushing at the, admittedly, wonderful job Luce had done.

"Your mane do look pretty..." Fluttershy admitted before scowling.

"But selling us out just for that, it was a mean thing to do!" she then said huffing.

"Now, I am sure you are surprised at the fact we even have Dungeons to begin with..." Luna started saying before noting Twilight smug look.

"I knew they existed instead! They were added as a form of joke by the architect that drew the blue-prints at the beginning of you and Princess Celestia's reign because he thought that a castle should always have dungeons!" the young mare said.

"Now is not tha moment!" AJ hissed making the other shut-up with a sheepish expression.

"THIS IS NOT IMPORTANT! I will be holding you all here for some time as a punishment for your daring going behind my back and trying to ensnare my son in mindless mating without respecting traditions!" Luna bellowed.

"BUT I DID RESPECT TRADITION!" again it was Twilight to interrupt.

"Eh?" Dash asked confused.

"Go on..." the Moon Alicorn ordered with narrowed eyes.

"Spike? Go take the pink folder in my room in the Library, third filing cabinet on the right, under the letter ' _M'_...for ' _Mating'_." she answered blushing a little.

"I'm goin'!" the small dragon answered immediately.

"I'll accompany you, just in case." Luna answered teleporting herself and Spike away and leaving the Element Bearers alone.

"..."

"..."

"So..." Rarity tried saying.

"SHUT-UP! TRAITOR!" the other girls yelled as one.

"Sorry."

Five minutes of awkward silence later Luna and Spike returned with a thick folder held in the air by the Alicorn's magic as she was going through every page.

" _Uhmm!_ "

"All respecting traditions. I state my wish to consummate with the Prince, the preferred date and time for it to happen AND the possible other choices so to meet with the Royal Family's schedule; then there is my Bio, my academic results with a letter of my former Headmaster and a list of my specializations; a short rendition of my family's story, genealogical tree, political point-of-view and known medical history. I also added favourite..." _Cough!_ " _Games_ I wish to propose Maelstrom to go through along possible _fetishes_ me and him could be open to experiment on each other and the various places in Ponyville those could take place in and the instruments we would use (By the way, there is a typo in the last paragraph, the correct term is _BDSM...S_ orry about that I mistyped and didn't notice when proofreading as I am new to this)...Everything paper is in triple of course." Twilight explained gaining a disbelieving stare from the other mares.

"...What? Knowing how Princess Luna reacts I wanted to make sure I had the less amount possible of problems...And with the **Kage Bunshin** Spell it didn't actually cut into my job or research time..." she answered to their unspoken question.

They all fell silent at hearing Luna take a deep breath while closing the folder to give it back to Spike, poor dragon looking scarred at learning his _pseudo-mother_ Twili DID wish to have a very healthy and very active sexual-life.

"Very well. I guess this leaves me no choice but to let Miss Sparkle go." the Princess said sighing.

"WHAT?!" Dash yelled in anger.

"She has moved through the right path to get permission and-" what Luna was saying stopped when the door to the dungeon blew-up to pieces to let a scowling Celestia enter followed by Maelstrom and Trixie.

"Sister Dear..." the Sun Alicorn asked with an overly-sweet tone that made everyone shiver in dread.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Celly! How did you..." Luna gasped in shock before her eyes fell on Trixie.

" _Et tu,_ My student?!"

"The defeated and apologetic Trixie begs you forgiveness, Teacher Luna! But Maelstrom managed to extract the truth from me!" the Unicorn answered looking down ashamed.

"We were having our date when I saw one of your shadow-bats deliver a message to her, once destroyed she immediately tried to talk me into going to Manehattan and stay there together until tonight." the Prince said with narrowed eyes.

"At the same time I discovered to have an improvise meeting in Manehattan as well for a nondescript offer that apparently would have kept me away until tomorrow...You forgot that you never were good at forging my signature when we were fillies, and you STILL are not able to do it. So once the thing went canceled I tried to see _why_ you did that and discovered the disappearance of Twilight and the others." Celestia added with a disapproving tone.

"And Trixie helped you? She betrayed me? Her Teacher?" Luna asked hurt.

"He used...' _Ninja Tricks'_ to make the Great and Stoic Trixie talk, Princess." the former show-mare answered blushing.

"Ninja Tricks?" Pinkie asked confused.

Unseen by Luna the blond Alicorn winked at the girls and used a trick the Elements knew very well to elongate his tongue to twice the size to ' _wave'_ at them making all of them shiver at the memory of how _THAT_ felt...

Through several dates he had discovered that Twilight and Fluttershy were screamers (still nothing compared to Dash.).

That AJ and Pinkie instead were _squirmers_.

And Trixie...she was BOTH apparently. And a very ' _explosive'_ one at that.

"What?" Luna asked confused making her son rapidly turn his tongue back to normal and smile innocently when she turned to look at him.

"Nothing, sister. Now release them and let's just forget this happened." a red-faced Celestia said with her best dismissive tone.

" _Here goes another sleepless night thanks to my nephew...Darn it._ " the Sun Princess thought grimacing.

"Mother...Please! Let us-"

"NO! I WILL NEVER LET THEM HAVE THEIR WAY WITH YOU! **NEVER!**...Except Trixie, she has my blessing. So please, feel free to go out together you two, I don't mind; just do not jump immediately to mating." Luna roared in answer before disappearing in a bursts of Magic.

 _Sigh!_ "Please forgive her, I spoiled her too much when we were young so she still acts like a filly sometimes when she is stressed..." Celestia said sighing while she and both Trixie and Maelstrom worked to free the trapped mares.

 **Later that night – Luna's Bedroom -**

"Mating with my baby...AS IF! I accepted the herd, yes; but mating? That's three hundred years too soon!" the Moon Alicorn said while devouring in blind fury the sweets from her ' _secret reserves'_.

"Barely a couple of months together and they already plan ahead for that! Back in the days we took things WAY slower!" she added pulling a lever to have an entire wall spin of 180 to show a collection papers stuck on it.

"Luckily I have a time-table to work with and my genius mind, my perfect plan is foolproof!"

Said plan had been enriched by doodles of herself (with ' _Me'_ written above her horn), Twilight and Co. (' _Meanie', 'Barely Acceptable', 'Pervert-Shy'_ and so on) and her son (' _My baby' -doodle of an heart-)_ followed by diagrams, half-erased notes and pictures.

"Yes, this should work..." Luna muttered as she neared the wall to correct few things.

Not too far away Celestia was hiding in a corner of the room and shaking her head in sadness at the situation, steeling her resolve at helping the Moon Princess understand once and for all that what she was doing was definitely wrong.

" _I know she hates the idea of him growing-up, ever parents have that fear, but I thought those Falls of Truth would have helped...Well, I guess shock therapy is in order then._ " the Sun Alicorn thought before quietly leaving the room to teleport to Poniville to check if her Luck had what she needed already in position.

Barely few minutes later and Luna shrieked in surprise as enchanted ropes and chain tied her up together with a thick piece of cloth covering her mouth.

"So we have an accord." the Moon Princess heard her sister say out loud.

"Yep! I help you stopping her from escaping and in exchange I can take notes to help Miss Ino." Discord answered as his own Magic covered the chains trapping Luna in a way to make her escape impossible.

"Sorry, my dear sister. But this is necessary to help you understand, your son is no longer a baby, he is an adult free to make his choices; and you leave me no choice if not giving you a first-row seat on his Adult Life. Come with us." Celestia said teleporting the three away.

" _First row...No...No, she is not going to do what I think!_ " Luna thought in pure disgusted horror.

 **Poniville – Dash and Gilda's Apartment – Dash' Bedroom – WARNING! Adult Content! -**

"Here we are...Your turn, Discord...I can't do this." the Sun Alicorn said as soon as the trio reappeared in an hidden corner of the street under the window of the rainbow-maned girl's bedroom.

"Okay! Invisibility for us AND transparent walls of the room, just for our eyes of course," the Draconequus said cracking his fingers and launching a small bullet of light at the wall.

"I'll make sure we will hear what is happening...Sorry again, Luna. But you need to snap out of it." Celestia said sighing as her own horn flared in energy.

" _I'll never forgive you two! What are you planning to do?_ " the bound Luna thought with narrowed eyes.

Her answer came when two blurs almost tore-down the bedroom door making both Dash and Maelstrom crash-land on the mattress giggling and laughing.

" _No! Noo! I am NOT going to see my baby doing it, right? RIGHT!? Hearing it happen once was bad enough...But watching? NOOOOOOOO!"_ the Princess though as Dash pounced on him, pushing his back into the soft mattress to kiss him as hard as she could, her hooves pressing down hard on either side of his head as she ' _raped'_ (From Luna's point of view) his mouth with her lips and tongue.

"UUUHMMM!" both moaning in bliss the blond Alicorn rolled aside to pin her beneath him and looking transfixed at her mane forming a colourful halo around her head.

"We should put on some privacy seals," Maelstrom whispered while lightly biting her neck.

"No...L-L-Let- _AAAAHN!_ Let Gilda hear..." Dash answered shaking her head with little moans breaking her answer.

"I love when ya act all dirty!" he answered smirking, leaning to kiss her again while rubbing his body on hers.

"Then make me dirtier!" the mare answered bucking her hips upward beneath him, as if to remind him what was ' _missing'_ between them.

"Oh! Sorry, my bad." he answered winking before showing that indeed he was stiffly ' _in the mood'_ to take her.

 **With Discord -**

"Well, they seems to have the dirty talk down to a _T,_ how are you two holding up?" the Chaos Entity asked while taking notes on a pad.

"Just peachy..." Celestia muttered uneasy, she was blushing madly and covering her eyes with an hoof, although randomly taking a small peek before returning to cover her eyes.

"And Lulu?"

"She seems fine." a clone of Discord ( _wearing lab coat and glasses_ ) answered pouring some eye-drops in the Moon Alicorn's eyes as he was using _specula_ to hold her eyes open and not look away.

"Let her hear some relaxing music, she seems to be hyperventilating." the Original Discord said.

"Okay! Beethoven's Ninth Symphony should do the trick, I took it from an Human world." the clone said putting earphones on Luna and continuing to keep her eyes hydrated.

" _Specula,_ traumatic imagesand Beethoven's music...Where did I saw this before? Bah! Whatever!"

 **Back with Maelstrom and Dash -**

While that was happening the rainbow-maned mare had once again flipped the situation so to once again being her the one straddling the other while rubbing her behind up and down her lover's shaft.

"Are we impatient perhaps, my rainbow Princess?" the blond Alicorn asked with a teasing smile as he kissed her again and jokingly _poked_ her drenched, waiting entrance with his thing.

"You have no ideee-HAAAAAA!" her words had soon exploded into a loud moan as the Prince speared her without warning forcing her to throw back her head to howl-out her first climax.

"Already?" he asked smirking.

"...Two weeks without this...It's been too long!" she answered getting up to turn around and face it, nuzzling its length and taking deep breaths of its scent with an expression of deep longing on her face.

"Same here." he answered as his face dove between her legs in blind hunger to bury his tongue deep inside her making her mewl in surprise, her groans growing in volume when his teeth started scraping the outer rim of her vagina as he tried to reach as deep as he could while covering the whole opening with his mouth.

Even if it was not the first time, Maelstrom was still a bit surprised when her thighs wrapped around his head, surprise soon evaporating when her warm mouth rapidly encased the throbbing head of his erection to give it strong, desperate bouts of suckling.

As Dash' head bobbed up and down she tried using different speed and angles to see what he liked most, sometimes making the tip rub gently on the soft innerside of her cheeks or slowly dragging her tongue on the engorged veins singularly so to better enjoy his squirming and his surprised squeals, she had even tried to drag her teeth along its full length on her way back up smirking at his hissing intake of air.

"D-D-DASH! O-O-OH, GOD! I'm…" was Maelstrom's only warning before his hips bucked up forcing the mare to go full deep-throat before literally exploding in a flood too intense for her to manage and forcing his white salty load to drip from the side of her lips in waves while her eyes widened in surprise, soon turning her face in a mess as few thick strands landed on her as soon as she managed to pull her mouth off of it.

"Wow...You were backing-up a lot!" she said in wonder as soon as the seemingly-endless stream of white stopped, the girl still hungrily licking from top to bottom to gather the wasted sperm.

"I missed you a lo-WHOA!" as soon as he had been licked back into full stiffness and before he could finish his sentence Dash impaled herself on his penis and starting a wild riding of him while she kept licking his neck and cheeks.

"You have more! You have lotsa more, I know! Enough to drown me! To cover me! THEN GIVE IT TO ME!" she ordered sharply before kissing him again.

At that the Prince simply got too aroused to answer as he took it out, spun her around so that her ass was facing him and then proceeded to shove it all inside her in one go making the mare go cross-eyed with his full-powered plowing, Dash groaning weakly as he pressed her head down burying her face on the pillow.

"I wonder if I can do this with an horse body as well..." he muttered darkly.

"Doing wha-OH, MY GOODNESS!" Dash shrieked as he once again turned her around, this time forcing her back legs up in the air spread wide open and then bending them so that the tip of her hooves touched down at the sides of her head leaving only her shoulder pressed on the mattress and her ass up in the air.

"I want to see what face you do when I ram it all the way down." he answered before starting a furious in and out as he left gravity and weight help him plow her.

"OH, GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD!" Dash kept repeating as the new position left her wide open for him to literally abuse as he wished while the excess of seed from both him and her kept pouring down on her chest as released load after load inside her.

"More! I want more!" the blond Alicorn growled as his body erupted into golden flames.

" _ **Ehm**_ **...The Sage Mode is not supposed to be used like that...** " Kurama tried saying.

" _SHUT UP!"_ the transformed shinobi roared in answer.

" **Sorry.** "

"OH, GOD, MAELLY! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOUUUUU!" Dash howled as the other did the impossible and gained even more speed.

"GRAAAH!" the stallion answered by using the golden cloak to turn his wings into human-like hands to grab the front legs of the mare so to lift her up as he himself stood on his back legs, ramming inside the girl always faster in clearly desperate need of release.

"MAELLY, I AM COMING! MAELLY, I AM COMING! MAELLY, I AM COMING!" Mind completely gone Dash kept repeating over and over with her eyes losing focus and her mouth getting stuck open in a continuous orgasm until with a final, weak and strangled whimper she welcomed her lover's climax.

"AAAAAAAHAN!" Maelstrom howled as he finally climaxed, every single drop of his pent-up Lust shooting inside her with raging force making a deluge of white rain down from her entrance as it was filled and overfilled to the impossible.

Without saying a word both exhausted lovers fell on the ruined bed as soon as he dropped the Chakra cloak to try and recover their breath.

"That was awesome Dashie!" he said kissing her.

"..."

"Oh! She's out of it...I'll keep her company then." the Prince muttered moving the sheets to cover both him and the unconscious girl that still cuddled against him as soon as he hugged her, both falling rapidly asleep immediately after.

 **Outside – With Discord -**

"Daaarn! I have to say that he is not one to hold back, that's for sure. You okay, Celly?" the Draconequus said with a low whisper of awe while pocketing his note pad.

"Uh-hu..." Celestia answered distractingly as she waited for her _Defcon-11_ level blush to finally subside and stop trying to fry her face.

"And Luna?" Discord asked finally freeing the trapped Moon Alicorn that instead stood still unbreathing.

"Did...Did we break her?" Celestia asked worried.

"No, sister...I am fine." Luna answered sighing and sitting down on the floor with a defeated expression on her face.

"I am sorry you had to see this." the Sun Princess said sadly, hugging her sister tight to cheer her up.

"It had to be done...I needed to see this."

"To open your eye on him and the Element Bearers." Discord said nodding sagely.

"Yes. Now I know that he needs a girl worthy of him...Just look at Dash! Only once and she passes out?! Romance is good and all, so is being able to hold smart conversations and good manners, but my baby needs a woman able to satisfy him too!" Luna answered.

"That's rig-WHAT?!" Celestia said shocked.

"Now I see why he has an herd, a single one of them is not enough for him! You saw her! She CAN'T KEEP UP! My son has to accept sub-par women because his training gave him greater Stamina! And now he will be forced to remain hot and bothered because his partner can't mate with him more than once! INEXCUSABLE!" the Moon Alicorn said indignant.

"W-Wait! We Meant to-"

"You two opened my eyes to the REAL problem, and I thank you for it. But now I need to go, tomorrow I'll start looking for a proper woman able to satisfy him in bed as well, failed that I'll make sure Trixie herself will be up to the task; the girl shows great respect and a sharp mind, it would be only a matter of helping her develop the right Endurance. At least I know I can trust her."

"And Twilight and the other Element Bearers?"

"Oh, FINE! If they can get more Stamina they too can stay...At least I won't be forced to scout all Equestria for some dirty mare I don't know a thing about, you know what they say: _better the devil you know than the devil you don't_." the Moon Alicorn said before teleporting away.

"...So this means this plan failed?" Discord asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, it did. Just help me track her down, if we can't stop her from interfering directly, we can try to use her fixation to finally make her understand."

"How?"

"By explaining to her the ' _Safety in numbers'_ rule, if we can convince her that Quantity can substitute Quality maybe she will finally stop this crusade of hers, come with me." Celestia answered as she too teleported away.

"Easier to say than do! She gets deaf when it comes to her baby boy! And even I don't know how to phrase the idea of an Herd being a good substitute to a single mare able to keep up with him without making it sound like a veiled insult to him AND the the Elements..." _Sigh!_ "I miss being trapped in rock. It was easier." the Draconequus muttered depressed before following both Alicorn Princesses.

 **Meanwhile – inside the apartment -**

"So we were being spied." Maelstrom said sighing.

"Yeah, I saw your mother, Celestia and Discord stand under Dash' window looking up towards you," Gilda answered sighing.

"Nothing else?"

"Your mother is probably planning something for Dash and the others, she didn't seem happy at her passing out." the griffin answered shrugging.

"We went a little overboard."

" _A Little_? Modest aren't you?" Gilda replied snorting.

"We know what we like, you can ask her as soon as she wakes up if I overdid." the Prince answered.

"No, thank you. I already have a non-existent Love Life, I don't need more details about you two and your escapades."

"Let's just hope Aunt Celestia will finally manage to curb my mother's obsession, it's starting to stop being worrying and turning ridiculous..." Maelstrom answered sighing.

"I hope so, for you and the others 'cause she can get scary when she wants to." Gilda answered shaking her head and leaving.

"Life was easier in Konoha...life was SOOO much easier..." the Prince muttered sighing as he rejoined Dash for a good night of sleep.

 **Uhmmm! I am not sure if this chapter was good enough, Slice of Life is hard to write wince there is not "** _ **Action"**_ **so to speak, please have some patience until I get into the right rhythm to write in this style, okay?**

 **Update as always won't be the fastest, but I am starting a new round as '** _ **intern'**_ **(so to speak) as a nurse in my city's hospital, so my schedule is already filled to the brim in duty, my hobby of Fanfic will need to wait.**

 **Once again, I am sorry for forcing you all to wait.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I AM BACK! With a new "Slice of Life" chapter, yes it may seem like Filler...but is a very Naughty one so you will forgive me (even if it will be not for kids).**

 **I am taking it easy with this story.**

 **Lotsa adult moments and themes and graphic descriptions, so you are advised.**

 **This is rated M on Fanfiction and has the "Sex" Tag on Fimfiction for this reason so you CANNOT complain, I gave plenty warnings about it having contents people underage shouldn't read about.  
**

 **Also...Dear Tremor230 seems inclined to write the MLP/Naruto Crossover I asked him, and I am very thankful of this, so I am sending him my biggest hug in thanks and as a way to "buy" his working for me. (LOL).**

 **(If ever, should you have a minute...Can you help me convince him to do it? Pwease?)**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ ".**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Chapter** **16: Trixie's homework.**

 **C** **anterlot Royal Castle – corridors -**

It was a quiet morning and Celestia, for once managing to do the impossible and get five minutes of free time to spend doing what she wanted, was calmly walking towards the small room her beloved sister had committed as classroom for her lessons to both Trixie and her nephew.

"I cannot see why I can't help in teaching them, Twilight is a wonderful example of the fact that I know how to be a Teacher/Tutor...Workaholic tendencies notwithstanding. Nor can be said that I never tried curbing them, she is just very stubborn." she admitted to herself as if feeling the need to justify her innocence when talking about Twilight's attitude towards studying or books in general.

"I get it that Luna is using the lessons as a practical excuse to reconnect with her beloved son, but such oppressing (for we others) possessiveness is annoying...There, I said it!" Celestia added blushing a little.

" _OOOOH!_ " A long moan of pleasure echoed in the corridor making the Alicorn stumble a little.

"...Oh please tell me Luna is not making Maelly and Trixie mate in front of her so to give suggestions or correct Trixie's mistakes!" Celestia muttered in horror as she neared the closed door.

" _Oooh, Maelly! HARDER! HARDER!"_ the voice said between loud howl of ecstasy.

"That is Miss Applejack...SHE IS USING HER AS A MODEL FOR PROPER MATING?!" the Sun Princess said shocked as she carefully opened the door enough to peek inside.

...She had not the strength for barging inside and really interrupt her nephew mid-coitus, okay?

"As you can see," Luna was saying calmly as the GIANT projection of her son _mercilessly_ plowing AJ from behind stopped momentarily so that the laser pointer she was holding up magically could circle around the point of connection between the stallion and the mare, doing so to underline the obscene bulging of the Element of Honesty's stomach enlarging and shrinking in slow-motion whenever the Wind Alicorn was thrusting forward or backwards.

"The matter is not only managing to take him, but doing so without losing consciousness as Miss AJ's expression..."

( _Image_ _zooming on the mare's face showing blank eyes and drooling mouth_ )

"...Clearly states the obvious intense feeling of pleasure he can provide. I am not saying this just because, frankly, mating an unresponsive mare lowers the pleasure both physical and mental (As it has been demonstrated that listening the partner vocal appreciations spurs the other to do better and makes them feel better with themselves), it also means that the mare, in our case YOU, can actually enjoy it instead of fainting after the fifth Climax and so ' _missing'_ the following six." Luna explained calmly, between her tone and her dressing like a school teacher it didn't even seem like she was talking about sex.

" _E-E-ELEVEN?!_ " Celestia mentally gasped in awe.

"E-E-Eleven?" Trixie asked weakly, and since she had a first-row seat directly under the meters-long for meters-wide giant video of a stallion sexually demolishing a mare the Sun Princess could not fault her anxiety.

"Uhm? Ah, yes! Yes! I guess it does sound a little intimidating hearing this for the first time." Luna answered distractedly.

" _More than a little, that sounds lethal!_ " both mares thought at the same time.

"Truth be told, it is one of those little things the Shinobi from the world Maelstrom was raised in had always lamented; by nature of their call in life as mercenaries they are trained ever since they were mere colts and fillies to reach the peak of Stamina and Power, with the strongest of them having been documented as able to battle non-stop for seven days and seven nights against whole armies, and so it is not hard to imagine how this could reduce the list of possible mates down to other shinobi as ' _Civilians'_ couldn't obviously match them in Endurance. This not considering my baby boy's special case and the Beast that he had been forced to carry inside, of course...It will be already a difficult task helping you with his being an Alicorn only, the added extra of his training MIGHT pose a further obstacle...But I am sure we will be able to do this...He is not selfish so I am sure that should you manage to last for at least six to seven times he won't mind." Luna answered.

"But still...The Very Worried Trixie finds eleven times to be...Disconcerting..." Trixie admitted, both she and her teacher missing Celestia's nod.

"It is?" Luna asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, Teacher."

"Oh! I have been missing for a thousand years so I guess the standards must have lowered considerably; my beloved Storm had a standard of seven times whenever we were intimate with a peak of nine when he was REALLY in the mood...And from what I could gather Eleven is the Shinobi equivalent of a...of a...What is the modern term for a very quick intercourse done when both parties have to hurry-up?"

"A Quickie?" Trixie offered shocked.

"Yes, that. Miss Sakura has been very helpful in my data gathering when I asked for Medical details about Maelstrom." Luna said nodding.

It had been a very mortifying talk for Sakura Haruno that one, especially since it was the mother of one of her dearest friends asking those questions, in detail and with added charts she had brought with herself; and of course Sasuke too didn't appreciate the Alicorn's questions about the probable number of times a Jinchuuriki could possibly reach when mating.

And as a result now both still couldn't look at their blond friend in the eyes whenever he paid them a visit without blushing.

"This is why I am doing this, I find unfair that nor you OR my baby can fully appreciate your moments of intimacy by leaving the bedroom unsatisfied, we will work on a sure-fire strategy to resolve this issue." Luna finished saying with a defeated sigh.

"With all due respect, Teacher...But Trixie believes that AJ seems awfully satisfied..." the former Showmare said unsure.

"Really?" the Moon Alicorn said unsure as the recording returned to run at normal speed.

" _Come on, AJ! Scream for me!"_ the recording of Maelstrom said as he gave a strong bite to AJ's mane to pull her head back.

" _AH! AH! AH! AH! COMING! COMING! OH GOODNEEEEEEEESS!_ " AJ bellowed as the squishy sounds of his wet privates entering her womanhood filled the room.

Celestia could not fathom how the farm mare was actually... _taking him_...without being split in half, it wasn't a matter of personal dimensions either, but Celestia herself by sizes alone could be said to be ' _towering'_ over Twilight and her friends while her nephew was slightly taller and broader than even her, so even if more than half of his _thing_ kept remaining outside when going as deep as possible, the girth alone _should_ have been an issue...unless unholy amounts of filly-oil and Perseverance had been used.

But considered the sizes of that particular specimen, she felt very few mares would have objected trying being _ruined_ by it.

"H-How?"

"What?" Luna asked while still studying AJ's performance as now the mare was being hosted in the air with her back legs wide open with their hooves at the sides of her head as the now _Sage Cloak-_ ed Alicorn kept ramming it upwards, making her body shake like a rag-doll and her head rest on his shoulder to let-out helpless guttural moans.

"T-T-That...Is the video speeding-up? Why is she not dead?" Trixie asked with unblinking eye.

"No, it's at normal speed and from what I could gather, Rainbow Dash explained the need of using lubricant to her friends, but let's move to the next point...And please stop panting."

"Trixie is not panting," the young mare answered confused.

"...Oh! And yet I could swear...Whatever. Next point, Oral Ministrations." Luna said shrugging and speeding-up the video until the two lovers switched again position to return to him taking AJ from behind.

" _Calm down...Calm down...It has been a thousand years since last time you had a_ _stud_ _-NO! STOP!_ " Celestia thought while covering her mouth with both hooves.

"As you can see now, Human Mating also adds oral ministrations to the equation for both partners, I can also tell you that he posses a specific Spell (Or _Jutsu_ , if we have to be technical) helping him with this," the Moon Alicorn explained as the video of AJ stopped momentarily to make room to one where Dash had her face buried between the Prince legs and viceversa.

"The maximum length his tongue can reach is between ten to eleven inches with girth also growing in scale," she explained as the thick appendage was showed elongating to penetrate hungrily either snatch or plucked butthole at random intervals.

" _Analingus_ is the term for the Flank-licking while _Connilingus_ is for the marehood, please remember the difference if you feel the need to ask him in detail."

"But what we will focus on today will be the ' _Female Version'_ of this," she added as the camera moved to show Dash give long, worshipful licks from top to bottom to the rock-hard rod and alternating each lick with either kisses to the tip or rounds of deep-throat.

"Luckily only Miss Dash and Miss Twilight can at the moment properly take him all the way down without gagging, but since Miss Pie is making leaps and bounds in her progresses to do that herself it means that we also have a tight schedule...Luckily I have found a cucumber roughly matching Maelly's sizes so you'll be able to practice in private, as I can guess doing that in front of your target's mother would seem awkward...even if I am your teacher." Luna said taking from her desk said vegetable to move it on Trixie's desk.

"This true scale penis Prince?" the overwhelmed mare asked without moving her eyes from Dash and the way her throat bulged at each _mouthful_ she greedily gulped down _._

"I will ignore your lack of proper grammar or manners this time in virtue of teen hormones, but yes, this is in scale 1:1 if you really need to know."

" _Oh, Goodness! I have asked_ _the Chef_ _for cucumber salad for lunch! You can't do this to me, Luna!_ " Celestia mentally whined.

"Now, the last thing we will analyze today to close our lesson...Dirty Talking."

"Dirty Talking?" Trixie asked in a daze, whining in displeasure as the Video returned to AJ before she could see why there were three clones of Maelstrom together with the Original surrounding Dash while pointing their ' _thing'_ directly at her face and her drooling open mouth.

"Sorry the cliffhanger but this is more important. Dirty Talking is the role-playing where debasing insults are exchanged between lovers mostly at the peak of the Pleasure few instants before the climax; my son discovered a side of him liking it so whenever possible he likes to use it, don't feel insulted if he does it with you, he doesn't really think what he says in those moments." the Moon Alicorn explained.

"Think what?"

" _Come_ _on_ _, Slut! SUCK IT! SUCK_ _MY DICK_ _!"_ the image of Maelstrom ordered bucking his hips back and forth with brutal power and literally _raping_ AJ's mouth and throat.

"HOLY HARMONY!" Trixie yelled as the obscene slurping noises blared from the video showing AJ's face reduced to a mess of sweat and pre-cum, her mane (surprisingly well-kept normally) rumpled by the vulgar treatment and her hat missing as it had flew away as soon as he started.

" _GRRR_ _RAAAAAAAAAH!_ " the Prince howled as he took it out to shower the farm-mare face with violent spurts of white soon covering the panting girl's face completely.

" _Aaah! Aaah! Ahha!_ " as soon as it was finally over the Element of Honesty was left fall in a quite sizable puddle of sticky white with both mouth and back holes continuously pouring out the excesses of white, each pant accompanied by strong convulsion-like shivers.

"That was time number four, curiously the quantity of release doesn't change much until he reaches six. He is not heartless so he understood she reached her limit this time and stopped and so once helped her cleaning-up he took her home to rest...I have to admit it, their sleeping together cuddling was almost cute to watch. This concludes today's lesson, any questions?" Luna asked making the video she took in secret disappear completely.

"..."

"You were the one openly asking me if you could date Maelly and even suggest the possibility of intimacy, I just found necessary take the matter in my hooves to help you."

"Y-Y-Yes, Teacher...The humble Trixie is very grateful for your help..." the mare answered once recovered enough control over herself.

"Huhuhu! I can tell this was honestly overwhelming as I am not blind, but I am really trying to help you, even if my methods are unorthodox. So I won't get angry for your small climax at seeing all this.

"But...But Trixie didn't had one from watching...even if she went darn close at doing that, Teacher Luna." Trixie admitted ashamed.

"As I said, there is no problem with this. But if you didn't then what is this smell?" Luna asked curious while moving towards the door to slam it open.

"Who's there?!" the Alicorn barked walking out only to feel her hoof step on something wet and sticky, looking down she found a very small puddle of clear liquid under her and once took a sniff she returned to look around with narrowed eyes.

"We had a peeping-tom...A pervert!" she muttered with a furious growl.

"You have your homework but feel free to do side-researches, tomorrow you'll show me the results. You are dismissed, I have a personal investigation to do." Luna said as she marched outside to find the mysterious pony that dared spy on her lessons.

 **Meanwhile - with Celestia – Bedroom -**

The panting Sun Alicorn had just ran inside her room slamming the door closed, leaning against it for support and finally slumping down panting heavily with her face dark-red and her body trembling slightly.

"Aha! Aha! Aha!" she was still trying to regain her breath before looking down to see a new puddle there rapidly growing in size as she kept sitting on the floor.

" _TAKE IT, SLUT!"_ A voice rang in her head.

"Nonono!" she chanted as she hurried towards her bathroom.

" _SUCK MY DICK! BEG ME!"_

"Fill up! Fill up! Fill up!" she begged as she waited for her bathtub to get fill by ice-cold water.

" _YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! BEG ME!_ _BEG FOR MY DICK!_ "

"W-WATER!" Celestia moaned as she dived head-first and resurfacing few seconds later with a gasp.

"..."

"Aaah! That's better!" at the lack of voices she relaxed and leaned her head back on the tub's side enjoying the refreshing cold calming her down.

"... _I am just saying that we both know you_ _are_ _miss_ _ing_ _a good fucking...It has been 1000 years, there is no shame in needing some few hours of Drunk-monkey sex, you know he would love to ram_ _that monster dick_ _up your legendary plump ass_ _and break it_ _._ _Do not deny it._ _"_ The same voice said conversationally.

 _ **SPROOOOOOSH!**_

It took maybe an instant, but her blush simply got so fierce that the whole content of the bathtub evaporated in a second, leaving her sitting inside the empty thing and surrounded by hot steam.

"That is not helping!" the Sun Alicorn hissed while glaring at her crotch.

And somehow she could swear she heard her marehood whine in answer to that.

 **Later that evening – Ponyville – Library -**

At the moment Twilight was calmly enjoying one of her short pauses to re-read one of the many tomes she had the option to put her hooves on while reclining on a puff she had moved in a secluded corner; Spike was outside and the other Elements were all going through her own businesses, so without troubles and/or Bad Guys planning mischief, she had the whole selection of printed paper all for herself. And she loved it.

"Pure bliss..." she muttered pleased as she inhaled the scent of the book she was reading with a beatific expression soon followed by a sigh of pure pleasure.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Darn it!" the young mare cursed lowly as she forced herself up to open the door.

 _Knock! Knock!_ "Ah! You are here, perfect!" Trixie said elated as soon as the door opened, and without waiting for an invitation she entered to take a seat on the same puff Twilight had just vacated.

"Please...Do enter and make yourself comfortable..." the purple Unicorn said in sarcasm while closing the door.

"Do not worry, Trixie will make it quick so to not disturb." the showmare answered nonplussed while looking around.

"Yes?"

"I need to borrow a copy of your notes for her lessons, Teacher Luna suggested asking you, she even teleported Trixie here herself."

"What kind of notes?"

"Ah! The Princess gave me a list... _Hem-Hem!_ " she answered unfolding a piece of paper to read it aloud with a straight (albeit blushing) face.

"I need: ' _Anal Mating: Hows and Hows not',_ the two volumes of ' _Pros and cons of Hooves-jobs'_ , a copy of ' _Five useful tricks for taking a BIG one in every hole'_ and if possible ' _Gagging Reflex and Kegel exercises: how to master them in 10 steps_ '..."

"AND I AM SUPPOSED TO HAVE NOTES ABOUT THAT?! WHY?!" the mare shrieked with a horrified expression.

"..." Trixie merely looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"...Let me guess: ' _You are Twilight Sparkle, you have notes about EVERYTHING._ '...Am I right?" Twilight asked groaning while massaging her temples.

"Yep! So? Will you help Trixie?" the mare asked smirking.

"...Follow me." the Element of Magic answered in defeat as both walked towards a small, hidden room.

"Nopony must know about this." Twilight said sighing as she flipped a hidden switch making the walls spin of 180 to show shelves after shelves of nameless books.

Near her Trixie left out a stricken whistle of awe at the sheer number of books.

"How do you know I have those notes?" she asked shaking her head while collecting the requested books.

"Teacher Luna saw you take notes just like she was doing for my lessons at the opposite side of the clearing where Maelstrom and Dash were having fun, you never noticed her while you both kept recording every sordid detail of the Prince's escapades." Trixie admitted.

"I see..."

"Is this all stuff you did with him?"

"No, I am still virgin, completely." Twilight admitted with a red face.

"Then why are you..."

"I am not a shy cutie like Fluttershy, a free spirit like Pinkie nor I have the bravery of AJ or Dash to walk up to him and...get down to business...What I can do though is research and learning, so when the time comes I won't appear lacking but I will already have an idea of what I am doing." Twilight answered while looking at the room in apprehension.

"Shy cutie?" Trixie asked snorting.

"You know, the innocent girl every boy would love to make ' _Dirtier'_ and-"

"Innocent _?_ _ **Fluttershy**_? PFT-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?" the purple Unicorn asked offended.

"Nothing, nothing! It's just that there is more to your friend than what you imagine!"

"Tch!"

"Still...All those books...Wouldn't somepony say you are debasing yourself? You even have a manual on becoming a s-s-sperm-dump!" Trixie asked with crimson cheeks while showing her said book.

"That is a book I got from a Human of Konoha so do not ruin it as it is a Loan, I still have to finish to translate and copying it. And as for your doubts, **Mares Objectification** is a plague, yes, and I guess somepony would say that I am doing just that to myself, but I know it will be my own choice to do all this or not as I won't be forced (and I know my coltfriend _won't_ force me). As long as me and him act properly when in public, what me and Maelly will do in the privacy of our bedroom will only be our business and nopony else...It's my life we are talking about, nopony has any right to dictate me on how to live it." she answered shrugging while putting the book back to its place.

"If you are okay with this, so? These notes?"

"Here, here...WAIT!"

"What?" Trixie asked confused at the outburst.

"You aren't going to use this knowledge on _my_ coltfriend, right?" Twilight asked with a growling tone and narrowed eyes.

"...Yes?"

"I see. I am sorry but I can't share my notes," the other answered while pushing the other towards the door.

"WAIT! WAIT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO TRIXIE!" the showmare said trying to resist the shoving.

"Yes I can, as the original author and owner of the notes I have every right, now please kindly remove yourself." Twilight answered nonplussed.

"I was told to take those from Princess Luna!"the other said as she planted her four hooves on the door-frame to not be kicked out.

"And I will keep denying possessing them, at worst I'll ask Princess Celestia for help, she won't be happy to hear about those ' _Lessons'_ centered around her nephew."

"Y-YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"Love and War share similar ideals and sharing my trump card is a very bad strategy,"

"BUT TRIXIE NEEDS THOSE!"

"Then take notes yourself, like when back in school. Stop copying and start doing your own homework!" Twilight answered closing the door on the mare's face.

"..."

 _Sniffle!_

"It won't work!" the purple mare said from behind the door.

 _Sniffle! Sniffle! Sob!_

"Told you already...It's not working…" Twilight answered with a strained tone.

 _Sniffle! Sob! Sob! Sniffle!_ "Waaaaah!"

"OKAY! FINE! I WILL HELP YOU!" the Unicorn roared opening the door to find a perfectly-fine Trixie already cleaning away her fake tears.

"Trixie thanks you!" the showmare said happily as she trotted back inside.

"Darn it. Come with me, let's see what you need." the other muttered grumbling.

 **Meanwhile – With Fluttershy – Shy Mare's Home -**

"PLEASE NO! DON'T DO IT!" the Element of Kindness was pleading with wide scared eyes while cowering at Discord's feet.

"I am tired of this! You either tell him yourself or I'll do it!" the Draconequus answered angrily, the dark bags under his eyes accentuating even more his wrathful expression.

"Nononono! I can't! YOU Can't!" the mare blabbered hysterical.

"Every. Night! EVERY _**DARN**_ NIGHT! I can't sleep at all with all the noise you make! If you have to play your fetishes then use a Ball-Gag too! Humans at least are considerate enough to come-up with something to lower the noise level!" Discord answered snarling.

"I...I..."

"Every Night…" _Master!"_ here! " _Use me!"_ There! Have you any idea how hard it is to sleep if from the near room all that ruckus comes out to fill the house? You are free to enjoy every kinky game that gives you the jollies, but at least I ask for you to keep quiet!"

"I'll do it! I'll be quiet! Just don't tell Maelstrom yet! I am not mentally ready!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"Mentally ready for what?" the Prince asked as he peeked in from the open window.

"KYAAAAAH!"

"Oh, nothing much!" Discord answered normally.

"Please! Please no! Nononononononono!" Shy muttered while shaking her head wildly.

"Shy? You okay?" the Wind Alicorn asked worried as he hurried inside.

"It's all okay! Everything is perfectly normal!" the mare answered immediately.

"You...You are shaking..." Maelstrom said while hugging her to try calm her down.

"I-It's nothing! It's nothing, It's nothing, It's nothing, It's nothing, It's nothing!" she repeated with a trembling voice.

"H-Hoy?!" the Alicorn said unnerved while the girl buried her face on his wing to keep repeating those words again and again.

 _Sigh!_ "That's pathetic...She has a deep BDSM Fetish and she lacks the spine to admit it, you should be the _Master_ of course," Discord said annoyed as he lied down on the couch.

At that the Pegasus simply went ' _undone'_ and collapsed limp in the Alicorn embrace in a dead faint.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Maelstrom yelled in shock.

 **One hour later – bedroom -**

Fluttershy felt like hell, she had the worst nightmare and just wanted to spend the whole day under her covers, she refused to face her friends until the memories of that horrid dream…

"You are awake! thank God!" Maelstrom said sighing elated from his sitting next to her bed.

"It was not a dream..." Fluttershy muttered in abject horror before burying her head under her pillow and silently praying to die that very instant.

"How's she?" Discord asked peeking inside to check on her.

"How could you?" the mare answered with a broken voice filled in betrayal, so much that even the Draconequus recoiled slightly.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." the mismatched creature said shrugging and leaving the two alone.

"Jerk. Come on, Shy...Come out." the Prince pleaded while gently nudging the bundle of covers hiding the shy Pegasus.

"Please don't hate me..." she said weakly.

" **Play along,** " Kurama suggested.

" _Eh?"_ the Wind Alicorn asked confused.

" **She has BDSM fetishes? Then play along, let her see that it doesn't change a thin between you two, she needs to understand that you don't find her strange.** " the Biju explained.

" _Well, it IS a little strange._ "

" **Your hormones tell a different story, just come out of the closet and admit it: The Toad Pervert managed to corrupt you in those three years.** " Kurama answered smirking.

" _It-It didn't happen! I-I am not like Ero-Sennin!_ " the other answered vehemently shaking his head.

" **Liar.** "

" _FUUUUCK!_ "

" **Come on! Say it!** "

" _I..._ "

" **I wanna hear it!** " Kurama sing-sang in great amusement.

" _I c-c-can't!_ "

" **Come on! No-one is here...No-one will know!** "

" _I have a hair fetish, the longer the better and I like giving and receiving Oral Sex, and tall girls and short girls_ _and watching them squirm and coming on their face and-_ " he said gaining more speed at every " _and"_

" **Okay...That's enough..."**

" _And_ _I love to_ _lick their neck and when they beg me for more_ _and using Clones to Gang-Bang them_ _and-"_

" **You can stop now...** " Kurama said turning a little unnerved.

" _And I love when I manage to give them multiple screaming orgasms and...and...AND I AM HAVING FANTASIES AS OF LATE WHERE I BEND AUNT CELESTIA_ _OVER_ _THE DINNER TABLE TO PLOW HER ASS HARD UNTIL SHE SCREAMS!_ " he admitted before burying his face in his hooves in shame.

" **...Wow...I didn't know about the last one.** " the Biju admitted with a low whistle.

 **Up in Heaven -**

"YOU CORRUPTED MY BABY! _**DIEEEEEE!**_ " Kushina bellowed as she assaulted the dead Toad Sannin.

"Well...Technically he is not exactly your son?" Jiraiya tried saying while backing away.

"Bad answer, Human." Fierce Storm answered as he and Minato moved to keep him still.

"All yours, honey!" the former Fourth Hokage said as he and the pony shoved the Sannin towards the woman.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!** " with a hellish roar Kushina pounced, making the agonizing screams of pain of Jiraiya echo everywhere.

"...You are not really angry about this, right?" Storm asked.

"Nope! And you?" Minato answered while barely concealing his smirk.

"Me neither, I share the same fetishes in fact,"

"Ditto!" at that human and Pony exchanged a stealth fist-bump of male camaraderie.

 **Back on Equestria -**

In the deep silence that was elongating between the two Fluttershy finally gave-in and started sniffling hard when the first tears made their appearance, also snapping the Prince from his mental dialogue with Kurama; it was then that a small box moved-out from under the bed by itself to poke him on the leg.

"What the..." he muttered before turning to look at the door to see Discord's tail disappear as he silently moved away.

Opening the lid, the Wind Alicorn saw a small black collar with a dog tag, a short leash and a riding crop along a blindfold and handcuffs.

" **Why would a world of horses have riding crops?** " Kurama asked dumbfounded.

"Made in Grass Village _, she took it during our last visit in our world. She must have sneaked away when in Konoha with em and the others to visit one of the Leaf's Adult Stores._ " he answered.

" **I see, now move before she does something stupid, like running away as soon as she remain alone.** "

Nodding at the Biju's words the Prince yanked the covers away making Fluttershy shriek and try to move away, without saying a word and with his gentlest smile the Alicorn simply fastened the collar around her neck making her go wide-eyed.

"It's pretty, it does really suit you," he said kissing her cheek.

"+$%%£..." muttering something incomprehensible the Pegasus turned beet-red and looked down.

"Speak louder." Maelstrom said sharply.

"I-I-It's not strange?" she asked again still with her head held low.

"I like you and you like this sort of things...So I like them too now, is it okay?" he answered nudging her face up with a hoof.

"Y-You sure?" she asked again, this time with a bit more strength returning to her voice.

"You'll need to teach me how to properly do that, but I'll manage...And to be honest, Seeing you wear a ' _Property of Prince Maelstrom_ ' dog-tag is surprisingly hot, I guess I just learned something new about myself." he answered chuckling.

"Okay," she answered with a tiny smile finally surfacing.

"What now?" he asked.

"K-K-Kiss..."

"No."

"W-WHY?!"

"I am the one doing demands, right?" the Alicorn answered smirking.

"Right," Shy said.

"Right...What?"

"You are right, Master..." she answered returning to be unhealthily flushed.

 _Sigh!_ "We need help with this, come with me." Maelstrom said moving towards the door.

"You are right, where are we going?" Fluttershy admitted sighing herself.

"To meet an expert...and...If it is not a problem..." he answered before looking away.

"Yes?"

"Can you...Can you keep the collar? Just this time…"

"Oh! O-O-Okay."

" **God, this is Super Pathetic."** Kurama muttered face-palming.

 **Few Minutes later – Carousel Boutique -**

"RARITY IS THE EXPERT?!" Fluttershy yelled with wide eyes.

"Yep! Discovered this by chance." Maelstrom answered shaking his head as both entered the shop.

"Expert in what, dear?" the Unicorn asked curious.

"In BDSM, and we both need lessons in that." the Prince answered.

Luckily the boutique was empty, otherwise someone else would have seen the infamous perfectionist ' _Fashionista'_ shred the dress she was working on in a flare of uncontrolled Magic.

"I-I-I-I don't know what you are talking about, Mael." she stammered in panic and refusing to look at them.

 _Sigh!_ "We won't talk, Rare! But Fluttershy wants me to be her... _Master_...and I can't do this if I have troubles even saying the term, same going with her shyness in being the Submissive one for real instead of her fantasies," he answered in defeat.

"I-I-I still don't understand...I am a proper lady...I am not into that sort of sordid things!" the Unicorn answered rapidly walking away.

"Then I'll ask Twilight if she knows where Spike runs to every day," he said with narrowed eyes making her stop abruptly.

"Spikey?" Fluttershy asked confused.

"N-N-No...Please don't tell her!"

"He is in your _Dungeon_ , right? Like the proper ' _Pet'_ he is? What are you punishing him for, this time?" Maelstrom asked.

"D-Dungeon? OH MY GOODNESS!" Shy gasped in shock.

 _Sigh!_ "You promised, Meally!" Rarity said whining.

"We are on the same boat, Rare! So help us, please? I don't want to exaggerate and we need to see if we would really enjoy this or not. I don't want to go overboard or step back and lose Fluttershy." the Alicorn said pleadingly and making the Pegasus near him smile happily at his admission.

"Ookay! I'll see what I can do to help you two, but just because we are friends and share common interests. But NOPONY will know about us, okay?! NOPONY!" the Fashionista answered.

"Of Course!" the other two answered at the same time.

"Good! Let's go to my ' _Office'_ and...Is that a collar? Yo got her to wear one in public?!" Rarity said going wide-eyed in shock.

"I-I thought it was normal..." Shy answered timidly.

"NO WAY! I never got Spike to wear one openly like that! How did you do that!?" Rarity asked Maelstrom with clear jealousy ringing in her tone.

"You tried? You know Twilight will skin you alive if that happens, she still is a little miffled for what happened with that mane-stilist." Maelstrom answered snorting.

"Those are minor details! Come on! You HAVE TO tell me the details, so I'll know from where to start! Spanking? Blind-folds? Bites? Anything yet?" she asked curious.

"T-T-This is our first day in this, Rarity." Fluttershy answered while hiding behind the Alicorn.

"Goodness, you two are hopeless in this. Good thing I am a patient mare, come with me."

 **Meanwhile – right outside the window -**

"So the Fashion Maniac will teach them? Surprising, but only good for blackmail, Luckily Trixie will have a first row seat on the lessons...Even if Teacher Luna is not going to enjoy _these_ notes I will take..." Trixie muttered grimacing as she tried to keep track of the trio to take her notes.

 **Later that night – Canterlot Royal Castle – Maelstrom's bedroom -**

The prince was soundly asleep, still blushing from time to time as his dreams had been influenced by the ' _Lessons'_ Rarity gave him and Fluttershy and the knowledge that more will come at a later time, and unknown to him Kurama instead was greatly enjoying his ' _movie night'_ and even adding a detail or two here and there from his own repertoire of knowledge.

Good thing the Biju could hide those dreams from Luna's eyes should she come checking, otherwise even he doubted half Equestria (the planet) would remain standing after her first bout of maternal fury.

So engrossed both were, that neither of them noticed the bedroom door silently opening and a long shadow loom above the Alicorn, nor did they notice the covers slowly getting peeled away and the Prince's... _tool_ coerced into coming out without waking him up.

" _Uuuuhm!_ " no guards heard the guttural noises of bliss coming from the bedroom nor the heavy, satisfied gulps of hunger following few minutes later.

And it was not the first time this happened either.

Once again, the next morning, Maelstrom could not understand why his aunt's smile seemed to become a little amorous towards the end of her ' _Good Morning!'_ nor why he had the improvise instinct of looking down in shyness or to follow every movement of her tail whenever she walked by him. Or his new-found attraction to her for that matter.

"You okay, sister?" Luna asked curious.

"Oh, yes! I feel perfect, thank you. Even better than usual." the Sun Alicorn answered simply, and no-one seemed to notice the strange gleam that had passed through her eyes as she said that.

" **I have a bad feeling, even worse than when that Nightmare Bitch had come back a second time...** " Kurama muttered with narrowed eyes as his ' _Danger Instinct_ ' started stirring awake.

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **KYAH! I love my new computer! Apparently both me and a friend of mine got our old ones fried by a lightning bolt lately (HDD for me and** _ **Motherboard**_ **for him if you are interested), it** **happened during** **a week of** **endless** **thunderstorms** **that** **cover** **ed** **pretty much every corner of Italy so I am not surprised.**

 **No Omake in here, I am sorry, but I am not good at them so I couldn't come up with a good one this time.**

 **(Unless some of you want to write one for me, I would of course give you the full merit of it)**

 **Next Chapter? I'll give you a bit of a spoiler:**

 **The title will be " _Princess Molestia"_**

 **Guess what it will be about? LoL!**

 **I love you all, my friends! Please keep reading my story!**

 **Sweetmiss2121**


	17. Chapter 17

**I AM BACK! I AM STILL ALIVE!**

 **Sorry if I took so long, my health was no good and I could return to write only after coming out from the hospital, nothing serious, but I still have both legs blocked by slings (right term?) because somebody decided he didn't want to respect the red light of the traffic light with his new car and got me (riding on a scooter) fully.**

 **Thank God I had a helmet or whatever it is called :D**

 **Here starts the three part " _Arc"_ of Princess Molestia, I'll warn you now: Lots of adult moments and themes and graphic descriptions will be here and in the rest of the chapters, so you are advised.**

 **This is rated M on Fanfiction and has the "Sex" Tag on Fimfiction for this reason so you CANNOT complain, I gave plenty warnings about it having contents people underage shouldn't read about.**

 **Also...Dear Tremor230 seems inclined to write the MLP/Naruto Crossover I asked him, and I am very thankful of this, so I am sending him my biggest hug in thanks and as a way to "buy" his working for me. (LOL).**

 _ **Also, my dear readers, would you kindly help me talk him into writing it soon?... Only if you have a minute to spare for thisof course...Pwease?**_

 **Just to bother him a little XD**

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ ".**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Ch.** **1** **7\. Queen Molestia part 1:** **The** **Awakening of the Queen of Lust.**

 **P** **onyville – Carousel Boutique- Rarity's...Underground Dungeon -**

The secret underground room was, rather tastefully furnished if one had to be honest, a wide room made with big squared blocks of crudely-cut rock that had been helped growing the right amount of mush to give it the ideal appearance of a damp, abandoned and isolated room of anguish.

 _SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

"MMMMMMH!"

Never one to renounce to comfort the fashion-addict Unicorn had still added a comfy chair and delicious tea-set always at ready on a tiny table nearby, so that from there Mistress of the Dungeon could always have a prime view on the punishment of the mongrel under her power.

"Again." she said while elegantly sipping her tea.

 _SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

"MMMMMMH! GUOOOOH!"

"A bit more strength, the flank has to redden at each slap of the paddle."

"You sure?" Maelstrom asked worried.

"I am not wearing this leather corset just because it makes wonders to show-off my figure, honey! But because I know what I am talking about! Right, Spikey?" Rarity answered huffing.

"Uh-hu!" the bound and gagged dragon answered while still dangling upside-down from the ceiling.

 _Sigh!_ "You heard her, Shy...Sorry." the Prince said sighing.

" **You know? I used to argue about this place being too much kid-friendly when we finally got to accept your being a horse and living here indefinitely...But now that I saw that they are instead '** _ **Normal Living Beings'**_ **with all the down-sides, the dark secrets and the well-hidden flaws of the case, I would give my right arm to see them being** **always** **that kid-friendly.** " Kurama admitted sighing and shaking his head.

" _Do not start this again, Fur-ball._ " Maelstrom thought tiredly in answer.

"Hmmmm..." Seeing him looking at her uneasy, Fluttershy gurgled giving the Prince a reassuring smile, or what passed as one given the fact that a red ball was stretching her mouth wide while silencing her.

"Was it necessary strapping her to the table though? She is willing to do this," the stallion asked unsure as he watched her squirm while strapped spreadeagle on a table in front of him.

"It's a matter of _etiquette_ , you want to do proper BDSM? Then do things properly. NOW SPANK THAT MARE!" Rarity answered growling.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'll do it! Jeez..." Maelstrom answered annoyed as the paddle he was levitating moved sharply forward with almost ten times more power than before.

 _SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! **SLAP!**_

" _GUOOOOOOOH_!" as the last one, the strongest one of the series of spanks, landed on Fluttershy's flank she immediately erupted into with a loud feral moan barely muffled by the ball as the mare's back arched to the point of straining the straps holding her down before slumping down panting heavily.

"...Ops." the Prince said sheepishly while the shy mare slowly ' _dripped'_ on the floor once the puddle of release under her became too wide.

"ARGH! I can't work with amateurs!" Rarity shrieked as she launched a towel to the _drenched_ Alicorn's face while others moved to clean the floor.

"I overdid it, okay I admit that, but I am still learning!" he answered whining while cleaning himself.

"The point of this exercise was to get her ' _ready'_! Not making her climax! ESPECIALLY WITH HER SQUIRTING LIKE A FIRE HOSE ON MY NEW DUNGEON-STYLE CARPET! It will take ages for those stains to get off!"

"To be honest she usually doesn't squirt...Not that much at least...What now?"

 _Sigh!_ "While we wait for Fluttershy to recover we will go through theory again; I will use Spike to show you in detail how to act with a submissive partner before, during and after intercourse...Even if mine refuses to wear a collar in public like yours." the mare answered while sending a glare to the bound dragon that just huffed and looked away in defiance.

"Have you two...you know? Mated..."

"Not yet, he is not ' _ready'_ for that yet." She answered sighing.

"You will break him someday, don't worry." Maelstrom answered moving his wing on her back in a friendly hug.

"He still refuses to fully submit to me...What do I have to do?" the mare answered with a miserable expression.

"You will do it, I believe in you."

"You do?" she said with a touched tone of voice.

"You are a great Mistress, he will break sooner or later, have faith, I know you'll do it."

"Thank you, Maelly!" Rarity answered finally returning to smile.

" _Why I left those Icha-Icha books lying around for her to find? I should have burned them, now she discovered her love for this stuff and only wants to do this!...Damn human perverts! This is all your fault!_ " Spike thought in defeat.

"Come, Spikey! We will start with ropes and knots and tickle torture before moving our way upward, like that while teaching Maelly I will see if this time you will finally break and fully recognize me as your one and only Mistress until the end of Time." Rarity said as she pulled Spike down.

" _Crapbaskets!"_ the poor dragon though in dismay as ropes started tying him up by themselves.

 **Later that day – With Shining Armour – Night Light/Twilight Velvet Residence -**

In the living room of the house, sitting one in front of the other with a heavy air of solemnity hanging around them, stood Shining Armour ( _brother of Twilight_ ) and Night Light ( _father of both Shining and Twilight)_ , the latter looking at Shining with an uneasy smile while shifting in his seat nervously.

"Dad?" the captain asked as he grew too worried to wait for the other to start talking himself.

"This is difficult, my son." Night Light muttered groaning.

"What's happening?" the other asked growing even MORE worried.

"You see, Shining...There comes a time, in the life of a father, where there is the need of a certain talk to be done face-to-face between Stallions with their own son." the older pony said slowly.

"Dad? You already gave me _The Talk_...Once was humiliating enough," Shining said with a cautious tone,

"It was not humiliating!"

"It was, dad. It always is, I couldn't sleep at night because _images_ about you and mom kept popping-out."

"Okay, in hindsight it was a little traumatic AND humiliating." Night admitted.

"But this is not THAT kind of Talk! But one equally important!" he then said steeling himself.

"Equally important?"

"Yes, you see...There comes a time where... _Ehm_! let's say chicks...Grow-up and wish to leave the nest to create _their own_ _nest,_ are you following?" the poor father said looking everywhere but towards Shining.

"More or less, dad."

"Well...As I said the chicks...Or mares...Will always want to leave the nest, or house, to live in their own nest...Or library...and once there they MIGHT meet another bird...Or Stallion..."

"Dad? Please choose either Ponies or Birds, because I am not following," Shining Armour said groaning.

Twilight Velvet ( _His mother)_ was, unknowingly to him, doing the same from the kitchen from where she was eavesdropping and silently cursing her husband for beating around the bush in fear of their son's reaction.

"Shining, Twilight has left the nest, our house." Night said slowly.

"Yes, I was aware of this." the other replied rolling his eyes.

"She has her own nest now..."

"Yes! _Library_ equals _Nest_ , I got the reference now." he said annoyed.

"...And she has met a Stallion." Night Light finally said while closing his eyes tight to prepare himself for the explosion.

"She has friends, I know that, but where is the problem?" Shining asked confused.

"...A _Stallion_ is a _MALE_ Pony."

"I know, I am a male and a Stallion myself," he answered equally slowly.

"And Twilight has met one, and they are _close_." Night Light said stressing the 'close' as much as he possibly could.

"So they are friends."

"Nnnoo." he answered slowly.

"Good Friends?" Shining tried again.

" _Good Faust, how can he be so DENSE?!...It must be his mother's side of the family, none of us was THIS bad!"_ the old Stallion thought in dismay.

"Dad?"

"Shining...This Stallion..." _Sigh!_ "This Stallion is VERY, VERY Important to Twilight."

"Ah-ha?"

"And as any VERY IMPORTANT Stallion, He may try hammering her nail one of these days..."

"Hammering her nail?" Shining repeated in complete confusion.

"He will squeeze the cream out of her _Krapfen_..."

"The what from where?"

"He will one day mix her hayshake with his spoon…"

"I-I-I don't understand."

"Make her fly the loops with him?" Velvet suggested from the other room.

"DO NOT INTERFERE, WOMAN! THIS IS MAN-TALK!" Night roared in answer.

"Twi has met a Pegasus then?" Shining asked in total confusion.

"Shining...This is already difficult in itself so listen well and get the full meaning of my words! This Stallion will someday cover Twilight's _pudding_ with his _MAN-yonnaise!_ "

"Eh?"

"His..." _Grrr!_ "His _cucumber_ will one day, with her permission, pierce her _doughnut!_ " Night Light said with a voice now bordering the growling.

"Are you hungry, dad?" Shining asked confused.

"BUCK IT!" the Captain's father roared as he jumped to his hooves with a roar of rage.

"Wha?"

"TWILIGHT HAS FOUND HERSELF A COLTFRIEND AND ONE DAY THEY WILL FUCK LIKE ANIMALS! YOU GET IT NOW?! HE WILL PLOW HER! HE WILL BONE HER! HE WILL DICK HER MERCILESSLY! THEY WILL GO AT IT LIKE RABBITS FOR HOURS! HE WILL GIVE IT TO HER HARD ALL NIGHT, EVERY NIGHT!...And sometimes after lunch too if they are in the mood...AND HE WILL CRAM HIS DICK IN EVERY HOLE SHE WILL GIVE HIM ACCESS TO (which it's easy to say that it will be _all of them_ if she took after your mother) UNTIL SHE WILL WALK FUNNY FOR WEEKS AFTERWARDS! SHE ALREADY DECIDED WHERE AND WHEN HER COLTFRIEND WILL _**BRUTALLY**_ POP HER CHERRY AND HE WILL CERTAINLY MADE HER HAVE MULTIPLE SCREAMING ORGASMS AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! IT WAS NOT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND, YOU DIMWITTED FOAL!" Night Light screamed in fury at a millimeter of Shining's face making him topple down the chair from the strength of his voice.

" _Iiiih_..." a strangled, horrified whimper came out from the wide-eyed soldier's mouth as he unblinkingly looked at the ceiling from his face-up position lying on the floor.

 _Huff! Huff! "_ Sorry, my son. I tried to sugar-coat the news, but you didn't seem to want to get the message." the old Stallion said apologetically once recomposed himself.

"So Twilight has a coltfriend. And nothing I will say or do will change things and make her see reason? Like dropping him and remain my innocent, pure, _**VIRGIN**_ Twi?" Shining asked getting up and showing a stoic composure.

"I fear that won't be an option, but unfortunately we can only accept this, son. She has every right to make her choices, and Princess Celestia herself is backing this choice so you can at least be assured that whoever he is, he is a good Pony." Night answered nodding.

"I see, so you don't know who he is?"

"I do know, but I was asked not to tell until Twilight herself will tell you,"

"I understand. Can I...Can I have a moment, dad? I need...I need to think about this...About my precious LSBFF ( _Little Sister Best Friend Forever)_ Twilight having a coltfriend and one day...M-M-M-" _GURGLE! "_ M-Mating with him..." Shining Armour said sounding like being about to puke.

"I will wait here for you, no matter how long you need, so we will talk about this together." Night Light said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, dad." Shining answered walking outside the house.

"...You think he took it well enough?" Twilight Velvet asked while peeking in the room from the kitchen.

"Well," her husband said unsure.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ "

 _ **THUMP!**_

Shining Armour's scream of anguish tore the sky and made earth tremble while breaking windows left and right as the Overprotective Big Brother in him cried all his despair for the horrible news before the stallion collapsed in a dead faint immediately after.

 _Sigh!_ "Go call a doctor, he HASN'T took the news well enough." Night answered sighing in dismay.

"You don't say." the mare answered sarcastically as she hurried outside to call a medic for her over-dramatic son.

 **Several hours later – With Celestia – Canterlot – Royal Castle -**

Celestia was sweating bullets, but not because of fear, anxiety or the mere heat of the day, but because all herself was focusing in keeping a new part of her buried deep in her sub-conscious as it tried to take over.

"No...Not **The Corruption**...Not me...Not NOW!" she growled as she grew unsteady on her hooves while her backside, to her confusion and shame, continued growing warmer and wetter.

"Luna just returned….My Nephew just returned...I can't...I can't lose them again!" she said as she made her way towards her private chambers.

She could tell it was Corruption as her thoughts were being forcefully directed in unnatural ways, and since she seemed to keep focusing on lust-filled thoughts she also started wondering if Lust itself and her burying her own needs and desire could be the reason…

Along watching Maelstrom use his thick and juicy di-

"NO! T-T-Twilight! TWILIGHT!" the Sun Alicorn yelled collapsing on the floor as her face grew redder like she had a strong fever.

"I-I need the Elements of Harmony…If I use them now I won't get Corrupted!"

" _ **Will you stop this?**_ " her mouth moved again but a distorted voice came out, one oozing seduction.

"N-No!" the Princess yelled shaking her head wildly.

" _ **It was all you who kept sneaking inside his room to sate your hunger**_ ," the other voice whispered amused.

"NO! It was your influence!"

" _ **It was? You sure? I could come to life only later...Only after a week in which you kept licking and suckling on his thing to your heart's content. He was good**_ _ **wasn't he? He always came so much!**_ "

"N-No! No!" Celestia groaned weakly.

" _ **So warm...You loved feeling it pour down your throat, or on your face, like last night when you left him cover you**_ _ **completely**_ _ **...You loved it, don't you? Being marked as his!**_ "

"AAAAAAAH!" the Sun Alicorn yelled as in a bout of desperation she managed to teleport away towards Ponyville.

"Sister?" barely a minute later Luna asked groggily as she walked inside the room with half-lidded eyes.

"Anypony here?" she asked aloud again yawning.

"I could swear I heard screaming...This castle is more loud than what I remembered." the Moon Alicorn muttered to herself as she returned towards her room and her very needed sleep after her night activities as Night Princess.

 **Ponyville – Everfree Forest -**

Over-shooting and re-appearing several meters away from her intended target was something that had not happened ever since Celestia had started studying the whole teleportation spell mechanic, but with her mind basically trying to collapse on itself because each half of it tried to usurp the other it was a miracle in itself if she managed to _only_ reappear in the middle of the forest.

"Close, I am close. Soon I will get help!" the Alicorn said elated before a foul smell made her go green-faced in disgust and almost puke right there on the spot.

"What the?!" she gurgled as she followed the disgusting stench until she found the small hut in the woods housing Zecora the zebra.

"Ugh! It smell like dead shit!" she heard Maelstrom gag in revulsion.

"Your mating life needs a readjust, so this concoction is a must." Zecora answered amused as her cauldron kept bubbling and emanating a dense green smoke.

"More than readjusting, I need to _**not**_ knock the girls up one after another." the Prince admitted.

"It wouldn't be needed for you to do this, had you not so much fear for their safe days to miss!" the other answered adding several cuts of of a pale-pink root making the thick sludge she was working on turn purple.

"I have to remember when I can go all the way with Dash, Pinkie and AJ, and when I have to be careful..Soon I will have to remember when those days are for Twilight and Fluttershy too. In the end it will be easy for me to mix the dates and I don't feel ready yet to be a father."

"Twilight is still pure? I was almost certain that of her virginity as well you had been the ' _Cure'_." Zecora asked surprised.

"IT. WAS. AN. OMAKE! It didn't influence the Plot like Rarity and Spike's one did!" Maelstrom answered annoyed.

"And yet I could swear...Never mind, you know the drill, ' _then add a manliness' tear_ _o_ _f the intended Stallion.'_ So move along and do your job." the tribal pony answered amused and without even attempting a rhyme this time.

"But this is humiliating!" the Prince said whining.

" **You want the stuff to work? Then wank one in that cauldron and be done with it! Like always.** " Kurama replied annoyed.

"What is he doin-EEEEP!" Celestia muttered before growing wide eyed as her nephew took out his thing to aim it at the wooden plate Zecora gave him.

"Having seen of your release the standard, can I suggest a bucket...or would you call me a ' _Bastard'_?" Zecora asked smirking.

"...Just shut-up and turn around." the Wind Alicorn hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Nope! I like to watch." she replied.

"Damn voyeur,"

To Celestia's Horror/Delight (depending on the side of her took in consideration) an ethereal hand came out of her nephew's horn to grab his thing at the base before moving up and down faster and faster.

"Oooh! Ooh!" she heard him moan with his eyes closed.

" _ **Look at him, he needs to do this alone because he has nopony to ask for help! Why don't we go there? I bet Miss Zecora won't need ALL of it, Heavens know he does that too grandly! I am sure leaving us have a mouthful or two won't be a problem!**_ " the voice said in Celestia's head.

"N-NO!" the Princess answered collapsing again, but her eyes refused to obey and close, forcing her to keep watching until the explosion came to overfilling the dish making the dense cream spill on the floor and making her heart ache at the supposed ' _waste'_ of that happening.

"He-here!" Maelstrom said breathing a little louder than normal.

"I know it's humiliating, but there is no stronger contraceptive than this, 100% success in blocking pregnancies. Grandma's grandma's recipe." Zecora said pouring the whole thing in the cauldron making the potion flash a blinding white light before turning purple and keep bubbling.

" **I love when she doesn't speak in rhymes, she should do that more often."** Kurama muttered smirking.

"Thank you, Zecora. What do I owe you this time?" the Prince asked.

"No money this time, nor food..." she answered with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Then what?" he asked back in dread.

"For my services you won't give me money or food, but you'll let me watch as you buck the Party Pony for good." the zebra answered with a wicked smile.

"Y-Y-You want to watch me doing Pinkie?!" he shrieked with wide eyes.

"Yes! This will be the payment for a job well done! Watching her snatch overfilled, her flank gaping abused and her mind GONE!" Zecora said nodding, the fumes of the potion giving her a more terrifying appearance.

" **Eh! She wants to watch as you fuck Pinkie's brain out? It's not like you have never done that before! You got out easy this time!** " the Biju said laughing uproariously.

 _Sigh!_ "Okay, okay. I will call you next time I am intimate with Pinkie." the Prince said sighing in defeat.

"Very well, now let's make this cool down and it will be read-WHO'S THERE?!" the zebra started saying before the sound of a twig snapping caught her attention.

Rapid as a flash Maelstrom dived for the source of the noise only to find nothing waiting for him.

"Nopony's here...An animal maybe?" he said unsure.

"Or a peeper." Zecora added making the former shinobi nod and move to scan the area.

 **With Celestia – half-way towards Twilight's Library - Ponyville.**

"AH! AH! AH! AH!" the Sun Alicorn ran as fast as she could towards the small town while ignoring what she had just seen her nephew do.

"TWILIGHT!" she heard a well-known voice scream in anger.

"SHINING!" the Unicorn answered shocked making Celestia stop abruptly right next to the exploded door of the Library.

"Should I...Make some tea?" Spike said unsure.

"Twilight..." Shining Armour growled making the short dragon bolt away still limping for Rarity's recent _lesson_.

"Yes?" she asked back in confusion.

"Show me your marehood." he answered darkly.

"W-W-WHAT?!"

" _ **Incest! OOOOH, That's so kinky!**_ " The Voice of Corruption moaned in Celestia's mind.

"O-Oh Goodness!" the Princess muttered with a barely-suppressed moan before bolting away and so missing the rest of the discussion.

"I need to check if you are still Virgin." Shining ordered.

"Of course I am!" Twilight answered indignant.

"How can I be sure? How can I trust your so-called colt-friend to not have done something?!" the soldier said in horror.

"He would never do that! He is waiting for me to be ready!" the mare answered angrily.

"Who is he?!" Shining asked roaring.

"I won't tell you, not if you act like this!" Twilight answered grumbling.

"THEN SHOW ME YOUR MAREHOOD! LET ME CHECK IT OUT!"

" _Ehm!_...I...I think I will return later...Sorry!" a poor mare that had just then entered said unsure as she back away slowly.

"NO! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Twilight said in horror.

"See what you have done!? Now Everypony will jump to conclusions!"

"I will explain everything to them later, now prove to me you are still my innocent, pure, wonderful Twi." Shining Armour answered nonplussed.

 _Sigh!_ "Horse-feathers, this day cannot possibly get worse..." she muttered in dismay.

 **Meanwhile – outside -**

"Nononono! I mustn't think dirty thoughts! It will make the Corruption stronger!" the Sun Alicorn muttered in despair as she took distance from the Library.

"CARROTS! EAT MY CARROTS! THEY ARE LONG, THICK AND JUICY!" a Stallion yelled from a near stall as he proudly displayed the almost phallic-shaped vegetables near him.

"Oh, Goodness..." the mare whimpered.

"EAT MY CARROTS! GOBBLE THEM DOWN AND YOU'LL FEEL REFRESHED!" the vendor kept saying.

"Trixie wants one, she is starving!" the former show-mare said eagerly.

"One, Missy? Any preference?" he asked smiling gently.

"Your biggest, thank you. Trixie loves them huge."

"Here it is! Do you like it? Is it big enough?" the Stallion asked smirking.

"That's a pretty big one actually, Trixie fears it won't even fit in her mouth." the mare said honestly impressed making the vendor puff out his chest in pride.

"We of the Carrot Family have a gift for big ones, thank you." he answered smugly.

"NOOOOOO!" Unseen by them, but clearly heard, Celestia simply teleported away to escape the conversation.

"What was that?" Gentle Carrot the farmer asked confused.

"Trixie doesn't know, how much for the snack?" the mare said shrugging uncaring.

"Ah! That! Two bits, have care!"

"You too and please send Trixie's best regards to your wife." she answered walking away.

"Will do, and you tell your colt-friend (whoever he is) that he is a lucky Stallion!"

"Trixie will, do not worry." she answered smirking.

"Tch! Dirty mare!" the other answered chuckling.

 **With Celestia – Apple Family Acres -**

The poor, and by-now in hormonal hyper-drive, Princess finally stopped running once reached the outermost corner of the vast acres of apple trees belonging to AJ's family to find the Element of Honesty herself arguing with her little sister.

"Ya weren't suppos'd ta see that!" AJ hissed in anger.

"You and Big Brother Maelly were doing it in the open! Me and Scotaloo literally walked on you! You know how embarrassed I was?!" Apple Bloom answered with a red face.

"Big Brother?"

"You were mating...Does not that mean you will marry?" the filly asked.

"O-One day y-yes...But ya are still too young ta see that! Scotaloo too!"

"And what about you saying those things?"

"THINGS?!" AJ shrieked.

"Y-Y-You know...' _Harder!_ '...' _Faster!_ '…' _Break Ma butt!'_ Those things." Apple Bloom answered blushing harder.

"Oh, Goodness..." AJ muttered in dismay deflating to sit on the floor.

"Do-does it really feel that good?" the filly asked honestly curious.

"...Yeah." the other answered in total defeat.

"Can I try it too when I am older?"

"WITH MEALLY?! WHY?!" AJ yelled in horror.

"He can multiply...If he can create copies to do... _THAT,_ with you alone...He can do that with the two of us. COME ON! Like that you'll tell me what to do!" Apple Bloom answered with an innocent expression.

"O-Oooh!" AJ moaned as she fainted as the discussion became too much for her to bear.

" _ **UUUUH! A threesome with two sisters! And he can turn it in a gang-bang by himself! I totally forgot about his cloning power!"**_ Inner-Celestia said aroused.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelling as strong as she could Celestia ran away scaring Apple Bloom to the core.

"W-W-W-What was that?! BigMac! HELP! BIGMAC!" the filly said scared as she tried to wake-up her sister.

 **That Night – Canterlot -**

It was almost night time when Celestia finally returned to the Royal Castle stumbling and tripping on her hooves while panting, her tongue hanging down her mouth drooling while her snatch continuously dripped arousal on the floor.

"Ah!...Ah!...Ah!..." the Princess moaned with clouded eyes as she opened the door of her bedroom with just enough strength to then collapse on her bed.

"Hihihi!" it was then that she heard Rainbow Dash giggle while tip-toeing in front of her door.

"D-Dash?" the Sun Alicorn muttered as she came out to follow the mare.

Following her through the corridors of the castle she saw her enter one of smallest rooms with a dazzling smile on her face while dressed in a skin-tight bodysuit.

Confused about the whole thing, the Sun Alicorn neared the door to listen while spying from the key-hole, hearing a clearly fake gasp followed by a low laugh.

"What do we have here! A dirty thief forced her way in?" Maelstrom said with a lecherous smile.

"Oh, No!" Dash said as the Prince tackled her to the floor.

"Nopony steals from the Castle! I'll have to punish you!" he said licking her neck.

"Oh, please! I'll do everything you want! Just don't hurt me!"

"Oh, it will hurt...It will hurt the right way!"

"N-N-NO!" By now mentally exhausted Celestia tried to return to her room with shaking steps before collapsing on the floor convulsing after only few steps.

" _ **Come on! Give in!** **GIVE IN!**_ "

"No..."

" _ **Give in! Let me guide you and everything under the sun shall belong you! And** **everypony** **under the sun will belong to you...I** **t'** **s time for Celestia too to be satisfied! For you to feel good!**_ "

" _Dash! Dash!_ "

" _Oh, Maelly! AAAAAAHN! HARDER! HARDER! GIVE ME MOOOORE!_ "

" _ **Can you hear them? Can you hear this sound? The sound of a mare giving-in to Passion? Why should everpony feel good but not you? What right do they have to deny you your Pleasure? It's high time you take what you** **have always worked so hard for!**_ "

"A-GHA!" Celestia whimpered as she felt her body burn like fire.

" _Aaaah! Aaaah!"_ as she kept listening to the moans and grunts of the lovers mating behind the door the Sun Alicorn started panting on time with them, even bucking her butt backwards as if meeting the thrusting of an invisible Stallion.

" **Yes! Yes! Like that! Breath-in deeply the scent of them going at it! Soon it will be YOU and ONLY YOU the one to enjoy this wonderful scent!"** The voice said with a warm and pleased tone.

"A-Aah! C-Coming! S-S-Something's coming!" Celestia moaned-out with her eyes closed tightly.

" **It's your new Life, the New YOU! Enjoy it my dear…It's time to finally start enjoying life...** " the voice said before disappearing as the two Celestia's fused into one.

"O-O-OOOOH!" the Sun Alicorn moaned as she felt herself climax for the first time in hundreds of years, feeling each drop as it leaft her body and run down her back legs forming a puddle way-too large to be normal.

In fact, the puddle of female release kept enlarging more and more until it encompassed her, and incredibly, made her sink INTO it completely and disappear fully under the surface.

"Who's there?!" a Male soldier hissed as he grew curious by the ruckus and entered the same corridor to investigate.

"Ufufufufu!" a jovial, seductively soft laugh came as an answer as from the puddle the Corrupted Celestia made her reappearance.

She now had a more pinkish fur and a mane done in various shades of pink, even her Cutie Mark had changed into a heart-shaped sun covered in red chains.

"Y-Y-You are not Princess Celestia...Who the hay are you?" the scared guard said taking a step back.

"Huhuhuhu! You look cute enough to eat..." she answered moving closer and opening her wings wide.

"S-S-Stay back!" the now heavily sweating Stallion said unable to move.

"I am your Queen, don't you recognize me?" Celestia asked with a pout as each feather of her wings started to softly vibrate making their colour change from pink to white in a series of hypnotizing patterns while also making a thin mist generate around her and the guard.

"W-What's...This..." the Stallion said weakly as his eyes went half-lidded and he started swaying on his hooves.

"Breath in, breath-in deeply the scent of your Queen. You are mine!" the Alicorn purred in his ears making him moan.

"N-N-No..." he tried saying as his own Cutie Mark slowly got covered by the same chains of Celestia's new Mark.

"Yes, yes you can give in instead." she answered licking his ear.

"...Y-Yes, I can give in." the guard finally admitted before developing a look of deep adoration.

"M-Mistress!" he then said dropping down in complete submission.

"Good boy! Move along, I will need your cooperation if I want my new Kingdom of Lust to be born." Celestia said pleased as she walked away.

"Yes, Mistress!" the guard answered hurrying to follow behind her with his eyes glued to her flank.

"Huhuhu! Contrary to my Sister and Nightmare Moon, I will be more ' _Discreet'_ in my plans, so we'll need to not be too open, are you following?" she said.

"Y-Yes, My Mistress!"

"Good! You will help me in this by stealing one of Discord's precious _Icha-Icha_ Books for me to tinker with, for my plans to work I'll need that pesky Draconequus too to be dealt with swiftly and immediately."

"Everything you want, my Mistress!" the Stallion said unable to resist temptation and trying to lick her flank only to receive a strong kick to his mouth that launched him way back.

"NO! You are still unworthy! Do not dare do something like this ever again!" Celestia hissed furious.

"I am sorry, my Mistress! This worm won't try it again!" the guard answered immediately.

"Bring me what I asked you and MAYBE I will forgive you! Do as I ask, and I will let you lick one of my hooves of your choosing." she answered with a cruel smile.

"YES! YES I WILL DO IT! ALL FOR THAT HONOR!" the Guard said immediately before bolting out to fulfill his mission.

"Huhuhu! Good! Now, I will need to cover myself in the guise of my old, _pathetic_ form...But it will be a minor sacrifice I will be able to endure until my plan will be successful. Then I will only need to deal with Luna and the Elements of Harmony...And make sure my dear nephew will also comply with my needs...I can't leave the biggest penis in Equestria get _**wasted**_ on a worthless mare like Rainbow Dash, somepony unable to fully appreciate it! That and take care of every other male around...I saw too many wasted Stallions nowadays...Yes, I know those poor boys will find a better lover in me! The Queen of Lust!" the Sun Alicorn said to herself with a pleased smile.

"Sorry girls, but what Queen Molestia wants...Queen Molestia GETS! Huhuhuhu!" the Corrupted Alicorn said as her soft laugh echoed ominously in the corridors of the castle, unfortunately unheard by Dash or Maelstrom as both were deep asleep while cuddling each other.

 **And now, as a way for the Author to excuse her being late, three Omakes for you dear Readers!**

 **Omake 1 – The alternative way Shining Armour discovered about Twilight's Love Life -**

 **Royal Soldiers Quarters -** **Shining Armour's room -**

As usual soldiers were coming and going to and from the various rooms to take part to exercises and/or mission and rounds outside, but today a huge crowd was amassed outside Shining Armour's assigned room as medics rushed in and out to try and revive him.

All because of a Letter the soldier had just that morning received from his sister Twilight.

The letter had been clearly written in great hurry and it was clearly what caused Shining's sparkling new case of heart failure, here rewritten in its entirety:

 _To Shining Armour, my precious BBBFF,_

 _Brother? I need your help! I recently lost my Virginity to my colt-friend and now I can't stop mating! Is that normal?! I-I can't stop thinking about having Prince Maelstrom drive my head up and down as I take his penis down my throat and I don't know what to do! I know he is supposed to be Dash's colt-friend only until our forming a Herd can be openly admitted, but I want him to continue using my throat and pound my flank like that! I keep missing his dick going in and out my vagina with bruising force and every time we do it I want him to flood my insides! What should I do?!_

Please help me understand what to do, it's the first time I have a colt-friend and I am afraid he will think I am some sort of promiscuous 'Scarlet Mare' if I openly admit of having Nymphomaniac tendencies towards him!

 _I need to go, I can hear Dash screaming like she usually does when he cream-pies her, now I need to hurry up before Pinkie steals my turn again._

 _Please don't tell our parents, with love_

 _Your LSBFF, Twilight._

 _PS: A thing though, all that stuff that comes out whenever he cums, is that normal? I can't understand where he keep all that, it should be physically impossible for a single stallion to fill-up a mare with THAT MUCH sperm, I mean...every single time it ends up pooling under us, and it sounds like a waste since it kind of taste good._

"UGH!" not far away from the letter resting abandoned on the floor, Shining Armour kept groaning weakly as even in his near-death state he kept having nightmares about Twilight lost of Virginity and whatever other sordid things her damned Colt-friend would impose on his beloved little sister.

"We are losing him! We are losing! Keep shocking him or his heart won't re-start!" a near Medic said in hysterics as she kept pumping Shining in adrenaline whenever her colleagues were not shocking him with Medic-level lightning spells.

"What happened?" General Nasty Drill asked frowning.

"We don't know for certain, Sir! We others just heard him scream ' _NOOOOOOOO_!' before finding him like this once checked on him." a soldier answered unsure.

"He had a letter near him, General Drill!" a nurse said giving him Twilight's letter.

"Tch! I see...Damn little sisters, whenever they discover their hormones I lose a soldier for weeks! That's why I always insist in having ' _only-_ _pony_ _'_ only join the Army! I am tired of seeing my best stallion and mares reduced to sobbing wrecks because their siblings don't want to remain pure and innocent!" Nasty Drill said snarling once read the letter.

"TWILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Shining bellowed as he finally opened his eyes.

"At least he is still alive." the Medic said elated.

"TWILIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Shining yelled again while sobbing in despair.

"Take him to the infirmary, soldier. Our Captain will need time to recover." Nasty Drill said shaking his head in sadness.

"TWILIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" the Captain cried again as he went half-dragged and half-helped towards the infirmary while every other soldier stood to attention to give him a stiff military salute of encouragement as he passed in front of them.

"Get well soon, Captain!" a soldier said.

"My door is always open, Captain Shining! I know how it feels as my little brother did the same to me!" another, a mare, said as well.

"We are with you, Captain Shining!" one after another every soldier gave his or her two bits to help their beloved, and utterly wrecked emotionally, Captain proof of their willingness to help.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TWILIIIIIIIIGHT!"

 **With Twilight – in the meantime -**

"I was wondering..." the purple Unicorn said unsure.

"Yes?" Spike replied.

"I don't know if I worded my letter to Shining well enough, I fear I may have needed to sweeten-up the news about my having a colt-friend a bit more, just to be sure he would take it well," Twilight admitted while deep in thought.

"You didn't let me proof-read it for you, as it was a very personal letter, but I know you well enough to say that I wouldn't be too worried about it, your brother doesn't seems like the kind of pony to over-react."

"Yes, yes you are right. I bet he will even be happy for me, he always said I needed more friends!" the Unicorn answered nodding satisfied.

" _TWIIIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIGHT_!" a far-away echo reached outside clearly carrying all the despair and anguish of the one screaming.

"...Yes, he took it well indeed," Spike muttered shaking his head as the scream reaching Ponyville all the way from the Capital went unheard by Twilight herself, too much taken by her recent research to even notice the scream.

 **Omake 2 – Fluttershy the closet Pervert -**

 **Everfree Forest – Clearing close to Zecora's hut -**

The Elements Bearers plus Wind Alicorn Prince were standing in a circle with in its middle the shy Pegasus Fluttershy trying to not burst to flame by the strength of her blushing of shame, especially since Twilight was the one directly facing her and showing the greatest disappointment.

"Fluttershy..." Twilight said sighing.

"Y-Yes?"

"Fluttershy..." she repeated massaging her temples.

"I-I-I don't understand…"

"I think she is tryin' tha find the right words." AJ answered groaning herself.

"What about: Why in Celestia's name you and Maelly are playing _**'Little Red gets mercilessly plowed by the horny wolf'**_ in the middle of the Everfree Forest?" Dash said with crossed hooves and annoyed voice.

"... **To be honest it sounded like a good idea.** " the Six-tailed cloak-form of Maelstrom answered with a deep voice.

"And what about Zecora? The poor girl lives here! She doesn't need to hear you do such dirty games!" Rarity asked ashamed about her friends doing such a thing, and yet secretly jealous as HER pet Spike still refused to break and submit to his Mistress to do the same things THAT openly.

" **Zecora?** **A Poor girl? But if s** **he's d** **own there, she is a** **darn** **voyeur!** " The Prince answered annoyed.

"EEEEEP!" a voice shrieked from behind some bushes as the unseen observer rapidly ran away.

"WHAT?!"

"Just...Just...Let's just go home..." Twilight said sighing tiredly.

"At least she was not doin' it as a pony while he was his human body, Sugarcube!" AJ said trying to console the Unicorn.

"...Actually..." Fluttershy admitted blushing furiously.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Dash yelled with wide eyes.

"We didn't do THAT!...Yet..." Shy answered with her lowest voice to date.

"Oh my Gosh, Fluttershy! You have a problem! You need to admit to be losing control!" Twilight said shaking her head.

"I-I-I can control myself! I can stop whenever I want!" the shy Pegasus said stubbornly.

"First BDSM and now the Role Playing! What's next then?! We are not judging! We just want to help you!" Pinkie said sadly as she hugged her friend.

"I-I-I have not a problem!" Fluttershy answered weakly.

"Ssssh! It's okay! We are Here and...Where's Twilight?" Rarity said as the girls joined Pinkie in a group hug only to discover that the purple Unicorn was not joining them.

"Oh, noo! Please let me gooooo!" they heard their book-worm friend yell unconvincingly as she ran away giggling from the still-transformed Maelstrom while wearing Shy's ' _Little Red'_ costume she had took without any of them noticing.

" **Bwahahaha! Come here, pretty mare! Let the Big Bad Mister Horny play with you!** " the Prince said with a lecherous smile while giving chase.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" the rest of the Element Bearers Group interested in the Wind Alicorn yelled as one as they too gave chase to the running Unicorn.

 _Sigh!_ " They are a lost cause." Rarity sighed in defeat as she too tried to join to stop her wayward friends in their last bout of idiocy.

 **Omake 3 – Fluttershy's Rehabilitation – _First try_ \- **

"I-I don't need rehabilitation!" Fluttershy said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes you do! Your preferences in Mating are taking over your Life!" Twilight said in alarm.

"You have no proofs about that! I-I just have some different tastes you others don't want me to have!" the mare answered whining.

"There is nothing wrong in having different tastes and..It's that a collar?" Pinkie answered before growing wide-eyed once noticed the accessory tightly closed around her friend's throat.

"Hu-uh…"

"Why you are wearing a collar?" Twilight asked shocked.

"I-It's a present…"

"Who in his right mind would EVER give a collar to a girl as a present?" Rarity asked faking her being shocked well.

"M-Master…"

"Oh, please tell me ya didn't do that!" AJ asked with a groan as she looked at Maelstrom.

"SHE ASKED FOR IT! she gets off at being treated like that!" the Prince answered backing away

"WHAT!?" the other girls yelled as one.

"That's it! I am dragging you to a doctor! This is the last straw, now you will get rehabilitation and I will be darned if I will let you skip even just a single meeting!" Twilight said angrily stomping down with a hoof.

"I don't need rehab...We all have some form of favorite fetish..." Shy muttered looking down in shame and yet not showing any trace of accepting the suggestion.

"We all? Well, Sugarcube you are wrong as Ah have no fetish!" Applejack answered haughtily holding her head up and huffing annoyed.

"Apple-insertion foreplay, AJ..." Maelstrom coughed-out with a low voice making the mare shut-up instantly.

"Really? For shame, AJ! Who would have thought I was in a Herd with such a dirty mare!" Dash said smirking at her blushing friend.

"Dash?"

"Yes, Maelly?"

"Naive Wonderbolt Pegasus trainee and Perverted Alicorn sergeant." the Prince said making her look down to evade the accusing glare of the others and the vindicated one of AJ.

"Don't you dare! I am warning you, Maelly!" Twilight tried saying while sweating bullets.

"Spill!" AJ and Dash roared as one.

"Student needing higher grades and nymphomaniac teacher...you being the teacher most of the times…" he answered with an apologetic tone.

"DARN IT!" the Unicorn yelled as she conceded defeat at the smug looks of the other girls.

"I..." Rarity tried saying before Maelstrom's ' _ **THE**_ _ **UZUMAKI**_ _ **GLARE**_ ' stopped her dead.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie surely has not a favourite secret fetish. She openly admits that she enjoys her beloved colt-friend's Big and Powerful Penis reshaping her holes in any way possible, without preferences whatsoever."

"...That." the Prince added shrugging.

"So...Do we do a group session or what?" Dash asked unsure.

"Just let this matter drop, Dash. it's better for everypony." Twilight answered sighing.

 **Not too far away – Eavesdropping in secret -**

"What about you, sister? Is there any dirty fantasy you try to force on my beloved son you wish to admit?" Luna hissed.

"Ehm...W-what do you mean? I am not one for those dirty things and you know it!" Celestia asked VERY worried.

 _Sigh_! "Shadow Clones and Sage Cloak, Aunty!...For the ' _ **flaming**_ ' feeling and sheer numbers." the Prince admitted aloud.

"CELESTIAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Element Bearers plus Luna roared in chorus as they gave chase to the fleeing Sun Alicorn.

"BUUUUUUUUCK!" Celestia yelled as she flew away as fast as she could to escape the furious horde hunting her down.

 **TA-DAAAAA! I am alive and I updated! isn't it great?**

 **Now I will soon start rehabilitation for my legs so I won't lack in time to write, making the updating faster...Or so I hope…**

 **The "Molestia Arc" will last three chapters, this was the beginning, the next one will cover both unfolding of Corrupted Celestia's plan and the start of the counter-attack of the Elements and the Final Part will hold the climax...And no, I didn't choose that term casually XD.**

 **Have a nice day, my friends! I love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I AM BACK! I AM STILL ALIVE! AND I HAVE A NICE STORY TO SUGGEST YOU!  
**

 **My dear friend** _OrionsKnight_ **As finally put online his fanfic, the title is _THE PRINCE OF EDO_ , he too giving to the NAruto/My Little Pony Crossover a shot with his own personal spin. It's a very cool story I think you will find both hilarious and touching to read. So please, give it a shock, okay? I promise it will be worth it XD.**

 **Sorry if I take so long, but my health is still no good as I am re-learning to use my legs. I am just now leaving behind the wheelchair to use a walking cane :D**

 **I will probably walk limping for a loooooong time though...**

 **Here is the second part of Princess Molestia " _Arc"._**

 **I'll warn you now: Lots of adult moments and themes and graphic descriptions will be here and in the rest of the chapters, so you are advised.**

 **This is rated M on Fanfiction and has the "Sex" Tag on Fimfiction for this reason so you CANNOT complain, I gave plenty warnings about it having contents people underage shouldn't read about.**

 **And by the way...Dear Tremor230 seems inclined to write the MLP/Naruto Crossover I asked him, and I am very thankful of this, so I am sending him my biggest hug in thanks and as a way to "buy" his working for me. (LOL).**

 _ **Also, my dear readers, would you kindly help me talk him into writing it soon?... Only if you have a minute to spare for thisof course...Pwease?**_

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ ".**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Ch.** **1** **8:** **Queen Molestia part** **Two** **:** **The Pink Sun of Lust.**

 **Apple Family Acres – old barn -**

A lone soldier of Celestia's ' _Sun Guards'_ Corp. was walking towards the lone construction with a confused expression to carry on Princess Celestia's orders for him to bring the Prince back to Canterlot; and to be honest the poor soldier actually hurried to comply to the request since as of late he and his fellow (Male) soldiers had found always harder staying around the Sun Alicorn...The younger ones especially as most of the times those kept turn shy when with her.

"There is simply something different about her Majesty that I can't put my hoof on...She seems just…' _Delicious'_?...Brrr! And for some reason I get shivers whenever I think too much about it." the stallion muttered unsure before forcefully suppressing the twitching in both his spine and privates, and somehow he could tell the two were signals completely opposite in meaning, one of Lust and the other of Dread.

Still, orders were orders and once pointed in the area by Big MacIntosh about the possible whereabouts of the Prince and the Element of Honesty the soldier moved to find the wayward Alicorn...Not that he faulted the young pony for wanting to spend time with the Farm-mare and her strong legs and toned flan…

"Darnit! Something is not right..." the Stallion cursed shaking his head free once again of those thoughts.

"Prince Maelstrom? Your Highness are you here?" the soldier called-out opening the barn door to enter as it was the very last part of the acres he still had to check.

"I-I-I am here!" said Wind Alicorn immediately said jumping out of a near pile of hay and hastily adjusting his red coat and the jumpsuit jacket under it.

"Prince Maelstrom?" the soldier asked confused with his head reclined to the side.

"We were..." _Cough!_ "Looking around for something..." the Prince answered lamely while clearing his throat.

"Something? We?" the other repeated as AJ failed to come out from the same pile stealthily and instead tripping to attract both stallions' attention.

"Shuck!" the mare groaned as she got-up slamming her hat on her head to cover the messy state of her mane.

"You okay, Miss Applejack?" the soldier asked concerned.

"Yeah-yeah, Ah'm fine!" she replied rapidly.

"Are you limping?"

"...Nnnooo?" she tried saying.

"Guys? Come ooon! We were getting to the good part!" a second mare voice said whining as Dash' head popped-out of the hay.

"We were starting round threeeeee..." it was then that she finally noticed the unknown stallion in the room making her voice slowly drawl into silence.

"Of searching! Round three OF SEARCHING!" Maelstrom said making both girls nod rapidly.

"Searching." the other stallion said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes!" the three answered as one.

"And I guess you were searching _Long and Hard_." he said stressing the two words.

"Very. AH MEAN YES!" AJ answered sighing longingly before correcting herself.

"Just the three of you."

"Pinkie was busy and couldn't join us." Dash answered with a nervous smile.

"And how long have you three spent ' _searching'_?"

"A couple hours."

"AJ!" Maelstrom shrieked making her cover her mouth with both hooves.

"You are the Prince and the son of Princess Luna while I am a simple cadet...I saw nothing and I know nothing! Just please go back to Canterlot as soon as you can as her Majesty Princess Celestia needs to talk with you, please see to also have Miss Sparkle come as well...Not _That_ kind of ' _Come'_ of course." the soldier said walking away shaking his head.

"...Certain ponies have ALL the Luck..." they heard him mutter before closing the barn door behind himself.

"That kill'd the mood." AJ said sighing.

"Not really." the Prince answered.

"Nah!" Dash chorused.

"...You two have no sense o' shame." the farm-mare answered grumbling.

"Whatever. Let's go fetch Twi and see what her Majesty wants," the mare Pegasus said stretching her wings a little and yawning.

"Ehm...Dash?"

"Yes?"

"Ya're drippin'." the farm mare said pointing at her friend's backside.

"BUUUCK!"

"Let's get cleaned before going then..." the Prince said sighing.

 **Several minutes later – Library -**

"It's me or there are more couples than usual walking around lately?" Twilight asked curious as looked outside.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Even Snip and Snails seem to have found their ' _special mare_ '...Now that's talking about miracles here." Spike answered impressed as he took watched the various couples coming and going acting all lovey-dovey without a care in the world.

"It was bound to happen, I am just surprised by the sheer number of couples mostly, but I admit there seems to be something in the air that inspires romanticism." the Unicorn admitted sighing as she returned to her work.

"Twilight?" Rarity asked as she entered the library.

"Oh! Good evening!" she answered cheerfully.

"Good evening, dear. Can I borrow Spike for a moment?" the fashionista asked.

"Uh? Sure, sure no problem..." Twilight answered confused by the tone of the other mare, it sounded almost ' _needy'_. In a BAD way.

"Good! Come with me you, I had to spend all morning outside to check the renovations I am doing to my shop and I need a friendly face to relax with." Rarity answered moving the small dragon on her back and rapidly walking outside.

"...Mostly curious." Twilight commented with narrowed eyes.

"RARITY!" it was then she heard Spike scream in fear.

"What the?!"

"RARITY, STOOOP!" she heard the small dragon scream again soon followed by him running back inside the library slamming the door closed.

"OPEN THIS DARN DOOR!" both could literally _taste_ the anger powering Rarity's voice as the door went blew away launching Spike away and tumbling at Twilight's hooves.

"What are you doing, Rarity?" Twilight hissed as she walked to stand in front of her assistant in a protective manner.

"I am recovering my _Pet_ , Twilight Sparkle! Step aside and let his _Mistress_ do her thing!" Rarity hissed as her horn shined in Magic.

"Pet? Mistress?" the Purple Unicorn asked shocked.

"I will explain later, but that is NOT Rarity! Something's wrong with her!" the small dragon answered.

"The mongrel is refusing to let his beloved Mistress vent her pent-up stress and needs to be disciplined! Now hurry-up and hoof him over or I will take him by myself and ignore any and every safe-word he will use until I am done!" the white Unicorn hissed furious.

"She is under the effects of something...Then restraining is in order." Twilight muttered as she saw the almost _empty_ look of the other mare's eyes.

"HIDE SPIKE!" the librarian then said as her horn summoned a thick screen of mist in front of herself barely an instant before a bolt of light shot by Rarity could hit them.

"Where are you? SHOW YOURSELF!" Rarity growled as the mist circled all around her making it impossible to even see the library around her.

When the fashionista saw the faint light of a horn in the mist grow in intensity she shot her own to try and ' _grab'_ her target only for it to dissipate in smoke.

"Presenting you my second _Human Spell_...They call it **Kirigakure** , or ' _Hidden in the Mist'_ if translated from Neighponese..." Twilight answered in a chorus of voices as several _ropes_ of purple magic circled Rarity's legs and neck forcing her to lie on the floor.

"...But I think just calling it ' _Hiding Mist'_ will suffice all the same." the Real Twilight then said once the mist dispelled showing four copies of herself holding the fashionista down while Twilight's own Magic circled the trapped mare's horn making it turn dull-grey.

"What the-"

"Nullifying spell, as long as my Will is stronger than yours I can stop you from using your horn to cast magic. One of the upsides of having a brother in the Army is that I can access some of their restraining Spells if I need to. And after the second coming of Nightmare Moon I decided that I NEEDED TO. Now let's talk." she answered.

"What do you want to know? I just want my pet! It's my right as his Mistress!" Rarity spat angrily.

"Spike?" Twilight asked without looking away.

"Me and...And Rarity...Kind of...Are an item...A couple...Mare-friend and Dragon...I mean..." the small dragon admitted slowly.

"I got the message, and kinda I suspected it since she is adamant in YOU and not the first pony passing by being her pet." she answered coldly.

"...Sorry if I didn't tell you." Spike said looking down.

"You didn't trust me?" Twilight asked hurt.

"You always treat me like a baby! I was afraid you would have been angry!" he finally admitted.

"...Huhuhu!" to his surprise Twilight simply chuckled a little.

"To a mother her baby boy will always remain little and innocent, even when you will become an ageless dragon, to ME you will _**ALWAYS**_ be the little baby dragon assistant that didn't know a thing about cataloging books the first time he started helping me." she answered smirking.

"Mo-mother?!" Spike said shocked.

"It was ' _Big Sister'_ at the beginning, I guess it evolved a little along the road." she answered shrugging.

"TWIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Spike bellowed in tears as he jumped on her back to hug her and actually making her stumble a little.

"...But I am still going to beat you two to smithereens once this situation is over for not telling me this sooner." the Unicorn then added with a frightening gentle smile that had Rarity too shiver in dread.

"Duly noted." Spike muttered faintly in answer.

"Duly noted?"

"...Duly noted, Mom?" he tried saying.

"Better, I am still going to pull you inside-out, but it was a better answer all the same."

"Y-Yay!" the small dragon answered whimpering.

"THIS IS ALL GOOD AND ALL, BUT LET ME GO NOW!" Rarity screeched trying to break free.

" _AAAAAHN!_ " it was then that a far-away cry of pleasure made all three stop what they were doing to look around.

"That wasn't me!" the fashionista said scandalized.

"Nopony said it was youuu-WHAT THE HAY?!" Twilight answered before seeing that right outside the window of the ( _her)_ Library a couple of youngsters had decided to go at it rather savagely, the disturbing thing was that nobody else seemed to mind as they simply side-stepped the rutting couple as if it was nothing strange.

"See Spikey! That could be us! Come oooooon! Tell Twilight to let me goooo! I am in the mood finally!" Rarity begged with a husky tone as she managed to give a little giggle to her flank no matter the clones restraining her.

"You two?!"

"NO! WE DIDN'T YET!" Spike said immediately at seeing the INDIGNANT RAGE mounting in Twilight's eyes.

"But we can now! Nopony will mind! Come oooon! You don't want your Mistress to pop your cherry, Spikey-wakey?" the fashionista cooed winking.

"Abababababa..."

"Try using your brain to think, not your lower parts, Spike. She is not in herself." Twilight said rolling her eyes.

"But what if I want _**Him**_ in myself then?"

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING, RARITY!"

"I know, Twi...But it's hard...I mean-"

"I know you mean ' _Metaphorically'_ hard."

"To be honest...It is ot only _Metaphorically_ , Twi." he admitted ashamed.

"Eeew!" the purple Unicorn answered gagging.

"Talks the one that was deepthroating her colt-friend yesterday. I could hear you gurgle and moan from the other side of the library! Through **earplugs**!" Spike said in a dead-pan.

"It is different!" she answered huffing in annoyance.

"Yeah, because it was YOU doing the deed."

"Exactly."

"...You aren't even hiding the fact that you are a hypocrite." Spike admitted impressed.

"You deepthroat Meally? isn't it disgusting to take a male's _thing_ in your mouth?" Rarity asked curious.

"He never argues about my preference for _analingus,_ even openly admitting to enjoy doing it,so I find returning the favour with his _horn_ simply fair, and as I like ( _love)_ him and every part of him, so his penis too it's something I-WHAT THE HAY ARE YOU MAKING ME SAY?!" Twilight started answered before noticing and interrupting the answer to yell at Rarity with a very red face.

" _Gurgle_!" Spike could only do his best at not puking at the mental images of his ' _newly-discovered'_ mom's mating preferences.

"I would have been happy with just a ' _No'_ , it was you to go into details, not me. _Umpf!_ " Rarity answered with a haughty offended huffing.

"Why you-"

" **OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!** " a new noise interrupted the two mares, though this time was the _**furious**_ roar of Prince Maelstrom Knight soon followed by the sound of lots of ponies running away in great hurry both from the scream AND the primal blood-lust empowering it.

"Maelly?" Twilight asked as he entered the room _dragging_ both Fluttershy and Pinkie behind himself as the two had decided to hug a wing each and to NOT let go no matter what.

"Something's wrong with everypony, Twi. Ah can understand young couples stealin' a kiss or cuddling in tha street, believe me I can as this is a free world...But why there are couples _**BUCKING**_ at every corner!?" AJ asked in a mixture of disbelief and disgust.

"Never seen so many _dangling parts_ , and I used to go to bath-houses quite often back in Konoha." Maelstrom added grimacing.

"I can tell you that I didn't need to know the preferences of half Ponyville when it comes to mating, honestly, I could live very well without knowing that." Dash said turning momentarily green on her face.

"And Fluttershy and Pinkie?" Spike asked worried.

"Those two?" the Prince said lifting his wings high to show the two mares still adamantly refusing to let go and even snuggling on them.

"They jumped me as soon as me, AJ and Dash reached Ponyville square, they tried to Tag-Team me for ' _A Quickie with audience'_ right in the middle of the street." he added annoyed.

"We managed to talk them out of it by promising a group thing in a more private setting to make it more _romantic_." Dash said annoyed.

"A romantic Gang-bang? How can that be romantic?" Rarity asked curious, by now too much into the discussion to even REMEMBER she was tied-up.

"Apparently they believe it is possible...Why is Rarity tied, Twi?" Maelstrom asked.

"Just like Shy and Pinkie she was out of control and tried to assault Spike...That apparently forgot to tell me they were in a relationship."

"Rarity and Spike? NO WAY!" Dash answered shocked.

"Ya sure, Twilight!?" AJ added equally surprised.

"Yes, he confirmed it himself." she answered before looking intently at the only Alicorn in the room.

"..."

"...You knew about it, don't you?" the Purple Unicorn asked with an angry frown.

"He asked for pointers, and had me swear silence," he answered sheepishly.

"But you should have told me all the sa-"

"It was a _**Pinkie-Promise**_." he added.

"Ah! A _Pinkie-Promise_." Twilight repeated while glaring at the small dragon perched on her back.

"Apparently you can't break one so I had to comply."

"We have more important things to worry about, like the fact that three of us are turning into Mating Maniacs while out there everypony is getting even too much _Friendly_." Dash said sighing.

"The fact remains in WHY we are not affected?" Twilight wondered aloud as Maelstrom took her place in keeping Rarity down through clones...and a helpful chop on the back of her neck that knocked her out.

"We were, Ah was feelin' kinda frisky lately, but not like the others." AJ answered shrugging.

"Same here...Let's say we ' _overworked'_ a little in our special time with Maelly lately, but nothing too extreme." Dash admitted with a red face.

"And you?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing." the Prince replied confused.

"What do you mean with _Nothing_?" she asked back.

"This last week I spent it mostly closed in the castle with Trixie to follow Luna's lessons, my mother wanted to be sure we would be at the same level academically speaking."

"Or together alone in the same room for as much time as possible." Dash added under her breath making the others roll their eyes.

"So you never got out?" Spike asked.

"Pretty much," the Wind Alicorn answered.

"AJ?" Twilight asked with narrowed eyes.

"Eeyup, the barn needed some fixin' so Ah spent not much time outside either this couple days, why?" the farm-mare answered unsure.

"And you, Dash?"

"There was some problem in the Everfree Forest so me and few others have been ' _arguing'_ with the rain-clouds in there for three days straight since it simply didn't want to stop raining...Never dodged that many lightning bolts before." she answered.

"...And me and Spike have been closed here to sort-out the last shipment of books from Canterlot." Twilight muttered.

"That's because you kept reading them instead of just putting them in place, Twi. We took two days to do the job of thirty minutes." Spike added with a fake cough.

"Hush!" she replied embarrassed.

"So?" Dash asked.

"A minute. Fluttershy?"

"Uh-hu?" the Pegasus asked without lifting her face from its place deeply buried in the Prince's wing she was clutching on.

"You were outside caring for your animal friend like usual?" the purple Unicorn asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uuhn! I tried to, but they kept mating and refused to listen to me, in the end after watching all of them having so much fun I decided I wanted my _Master_ to do the same with me," she answered dropping the wing to wrap her forelegs around Maelstrom's neck.

" _Master_..." Twilight repeated with a suffering sigh.

"Uh-hu!" the Pegasus answered as she kept covering the Alicorn's cheek in kisses.

"Can I find this situation disturbing, Twi?" Maelstrom asked rising a hoof.

"Yes, Maelly. You can." she replied tiredly.

"Then...Help?" he then begged as Pinkie decided to emulate Fluttershy and attack the other half of his face.

"HOOVES OFF!" Dash roared peeling the two mares away with some difficulty.

"And I guess Pinkie was outside doing… _Pinkie Pie things_." Twilight said ignoring the struggling Pegasus trying to keep their two friends away from the Prince.

"Yep!" Pinkie answered as she slithered away from Dash's hold to pounce on the Alicorn to cuddle with him.

"What'cha thinking, Twi?" AJ asked.

"For some reason whoever spends a lot of time outside becomes more open to Mating, it seems," Twilight said as she was forced to close the windows as the moans had in the meantime doubled in number and volume.

"Then why I am not like them?" Dash asked finally admitting defeat and letting Fluttershy too smother her colt-friend.

"That is what I don't understand." Twilight admitted.

" **Something was trying to brainwash you, by the way.** " Kurama said from the Seal while stretching lazily.

"Eh?"

"What?" the Unicorn asked confused.

"Kurama says something tried brainwash me and him." the Prince replied unsure.

"And yet you spent time inside the castle." the mare replied thoughtful.

"Guys?" AJ asked looking outside confused.

"So it's something airborne? Like a virus?" Maelstrom asked.

"Guys?"

"Then why it would affect us less? Especially Dash since she WAS outside, you I can understand since you have a **Healing Factor**...But we others?" Twilight answered.

"GUYS?" AJ asked again rising her voice.

"Immunity?" Dash proposed.

"We can't be sure, but-"

"GUYS!" the farm mare yelled making the other three jump.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"The sun is pink." AJ answered simply while pointing outside.

"The Sun is not pink, AJ! Its colour is...Pink?" the purple Unicorn started saying before actually looking outside noticing that yes, there was a definite _pinkish hue_ in the light outside, and that the couples mating had increased even more in numbers.

"What the hay." Dash muttered.

"Let me try something..." Twilight said moving a hoof outside and then looking at Maelstrom.

"Wanna fuck? EEEEP!" she blurted-out before retracting her hoof inside immediately and blushing.

"Wow, some kind of _**Sexy Beam**_?" the Prince asked impressed.

"So it's something that has to do with the Sun?" Spike tried saying while badly hiding his amusement.

"It would explain why we are less affected, we all were inside and got very minor exposure to the _modified_ sunlight." Twilight answered.

"But what about me?" Dash then asked.

"...THE RAIN CLOUDS! You were dealing with thick clouds so you got ' _protected'_ by those!" Twilight said after a little thought.

"It was almost ' _night'_ the whole time, ya couldn't see the sun under there, that's right!" Dash confirmed.

"Maybe that is also why you were having troubles removing them, the clouds were protecting you and the others!" Maelstrom said smirking.

"Eh! I have to thank the Everfree Forest' crazy weather then? that's a first!" she answered laughing.

"The fact remains that there is something extremely bad going on! We better alert Celestia and ask for advice." Twilight said concerned.

"I would advise against that!" Luna yelled as she barged inside the room dragging a thoroughly tied-up Trixie behind her with both mares covered by an ' _umbrella'_ of shadows that was evidently being corroded fast since the Moon Alicorn all but jumped inside the library to evade the sun.

"Mom!" Maelstrom yelled worried as he hurried to stand next to her (and finally dislodging Shy and Pinkie from his back thanks to the sudden sprint).

"I am okay, my son. Nothing I couldn't face." Luna answered smiling gently and enjoying the relieved hug her ' _precious baby'_ gave her.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"It seems like Corruption has caught my Sister Celestia." the Princess answered.

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, I too was shocked, as it seems though the Corrupted form of Celestia was less ' _ouvert'_ with her plans like _Nightmare Moon_ was with me. She has actually planned well and enlarged her hold on this world a step at a time over the course of three weeks if not more, now she apparently decided she could kick-start her plans...Whatever they are." Luna answered.

"And Discord? Is he helping her? He may love all this Chaos," Maelstrom asked worried.

"No. He too fell victim of Celestia's plans."

"How? Discord can pretty much _Do/Be_ whatever he wants whenever he wants! How could she ' _dispose'_ of him without the Elements?" Twilight asked shocked.

"Believe it or not, _Icha-Icha_ did all the work for her." Luna answered simply.

"No way!" Maelstrom said with wide eyes.

"I am not joking, I tried to somehow enlist the foal for help, but I found him reading one of those books with blood-shot eyes and big dark bags under them, he has apparently been reading the same book over and over for the entirety of those three weeks. Without stop, not even for bathroom breaks as my nose could testify." she answered.

"How did she do that?!"

"There are spells to compel somepony to want something above all else...But can they have effect on Discord?" Twilight said confused.

"Those books had recently become his ' _blind spot'._ I found a very weak form of that spell on the first page, too weak to even notice unless you check it for that, then I found another on the second page that was a little stronger, then a third one on the third page and so on, I had to stop reading the book after the fifth page or I would still be there keeping Discord company." Luna answered.

"So each new spell is triggered into activation after the previous page has been read and the compulsion implanted, the more one read the more they want to read, and I guess that on the last page there is a compulsion about starting reading from the beginning, renovating and strengthening the compulsion at each reading and re-reading of the whole book." Twilight theorized.

"But Discord can-" AJ tried saying.

"He can do everything _**HE WANTS**_ , if his mind is too much occupied by reading, he can't use his powers because he physically cannot _WANT_ to do anything else other than reading; maybe on a sub-conscious level he might try to break free, but I have no idea about how much time he may need to do that." the purple Unicorn answered immediately.

"For now we have more pressing matters, like my sister actively working to conquer this world, and I fear that by how strongly her sunlight is affecting everypony, we may not have lots of hope to not succumb to her brainwashing." Luna said grimacing.

"Not even you, Mom?" Maelstrom asked.

"She is using Lust to bend other ponies to her will, basic animal instinct to overrule rationality...We too would be affected, even if I made a Vote to not let another stallion take Strom's place when your father left this world, I am still a living being, I too would feel the ' _Need'_ my Sister's Corrupted aura casts on whoever gets too close to her _._ I had to tie Trixie up because she fell fully under Celestia's cursed powers and was fanatically following her every order." the Moon Princess answered shaking her head.

"We have been called to the Palace by Aunt Celestia, she wanted me and Twilight to go there along the other Elements." the Prince answered.

"I can guess the reason why then: just in case the Elements themselves and your own force Will could withstand her _Pink Sun_ , her direct involvement could have had a better chance in Corrupting you all as well." Luna said.

"Well, apparently the Elements didn't help, as you can see with Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity, Princess." Dash answered sighing.

"What are we gonna do?" AJ asked worried.

"My first instinct was for us to hide on the Moon just long enough to organize our counterattack, but I fear her influence could still reach us there even if in a tiny part unless we use the dark side of the satellite." Luna answered doubtful.

"And at least half our planet will be under Celestia's Sun meaning she will at least sense our position, meaning that we would be chased by that light around the globe as we escape the ' _Dawn'_." Twilight added.

"...What about Konoha?" Dash asked out of the blue.

"My old world?" Maelstrom said with a raised eyebrow.

"Only me, Celestia and my son can open a portal there...She will know we are hiding in that human world." Luna countered.

"But would she actually risk following us? She maybe needs to stay here for the sun to be Pink and influence everypony." Twilight answered.

"Wouldn't the sun be always up fry everythin'?" AJ asked.

"Probably she planned to have the minimum needed ' _night'_ to stop that from happening AND not let her control slip too much, she probably already reached the same conclusion that Nightmare Moon failed to get when she planned for her _Eternal Night_." Luna answered.

"So if we go to Konoha she will be too busy keeping everypony here under control herself...But what if she sends some guards?" Dash asked.

"If we are lucky the people she controls needs continuous exposure to her sun or her direct presence, it seems like a form of complex hypnosis. She might not risk sending soldiers after us that would then break free of her spell." Twilight said unsure.

"To be sure I will keep my eyes open and personally force any portal close myself...Hopefully that world's moon would be gentle enough to help me." Luna said.

"So we have a plan?" Maelstrom asked.

"It's the only one we have actually." Twilight answered.

"Better than nothin', sugar!" AJ added.

"Then let's go. Maybe Ino or some other Yamanaka will be able to snap the free of that brainwash a little faster than us just waiting, they are good at Mind Arts." Maelstrom answered looking at the corrupted girls with a worried expression.

"They will be okay, trust me." Luna offered with a gentle smile.

It was in that moment that a literal ray of sunlight blew away the ceiling of the Library to shower the present in light along letting the Corrupted Celestia elegantly descend in front of them.

"A very fast casting of that shadow, Sister. Congratulations!" Celestia said with a soft laugh at seeing the sweating Luna keep a thick dome of condensed shadows up to cover the group.

"I was barely fast enough, yes." the Moon Alicorn said with a strained voice as the dome kept emitting smoke and soon develop deep cracks.

"Why are you others opposing me? I am just helping everypony!" the Sun Alicorn offered with an honest sad tone as the sunlight shining on the ruined Library gained even more power making Luna gasp.

"Helping? how's that helping them!?" the Princess of the night asked growling.

"I am spreading Love, sister. You cannot be so blind to not see it!" the other replied with a gentle smile.

"You are spreading Lust, Aunt! You can't be confusing both!" Maelstrom said angrily.

"And I can spread something else too for you if you want~!" she answered with a coy wink.

" _GURGLE!_ "

"CELLY!" Luna said scandalized.

"What? He has a big one, it's a waste if he keeps using it on sub-par mares!" Celestia answered pouting childishly.

"HEY! I can satisfy my Stallion, thank you!" Dash answered heavily offended.

"Pft!"

"I can!" the rainbow-maned mare insisted growling.

"Then why he needs five girls?"

"Maybe because he loves us, ya mean mare?" AJ countered.

"Talks the one that can only last two rounds."

"AH WAS TIRED OKAY!? I WOULD LIKE TA SEE YA LAST THAT MUCH AFTER A WHOLE DAY O' HARD WORK!" the farm-mare bellowed.

"It is not my fault if you are frigid..." Celestia said huffing.

"HOW DARE YA!?"

"You can't even swallow as I do! You always choke. And for Goodness sake, there is nothing bad about taking it in the flank!" the Sun Alicorn said with crossed hooves.

"Ah prefer on tha face, so what? Ah like feelin' it stream down ma cheeks,"

"And unless the next day you have nothing to do, doing it on the _back door_ makes it hard to walk," Dash added.

"That too." AJ said nodding.

"...AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU SWALLOW BETTER THAN US!?" both mares then said as soon as they noticed the rest of Celestia's insult.

"Every night for the last two weeks I kept sneaking in his room to get my fill, blowing him was the only thing stopping me from blowing my cover and reveal my new, _FREE_ Form before my plan was completed." the Sun Alicorn answered.

"SCARLET MARE!" both AJ and Dash shrieked as one.

"Considering how much stuff he kept shooting, you were pretty much blue-balling him." the other answered shrugging.

"IT'S MY BABY YOU DIRTY MISCREANTS ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Luna yelled furious.

"I have been without a male for thousands of years, can I PLEASE have somepony FINALLY stuff both my holes until they overflow? I think it's only fair for me to finally have a turn!" Celestia said annoyed.

"THEN USE ONE OF THE OTHER STALLIONS! WHY MY SON?! That by the way is actually YOUR NEPHEW!" Luna roared back.

"Considering how ' _hungry'_ I am, a normal Stallion would DIE if I get serious, or at least have his hip bones shatter and his ' _sack'_ shrivel down to nothing and fall off. I need ' _Shock Therapy'_ to blow the initial Pent-Up Lust and THEN I will have my little herd...Unless the only Stallion I know that posses enough raw Stamina to not die on me after the 50th consecutive orgasm does a very good job and convinces me that I don't need others for the following thousand years of continuous, non-stop hungry sex...That said Stallion just so happen to be my nephew is just a minor nuisance for my marehood." Celestia answered making said Wind Alicorn pale considerably in dread.

"50?! Thousand years of non-stop mating?!" Luna yelled in disbelief.

"I was very busy after banishing you and masturbation only helped so much; a door handle cannot substitute a living, breathing, _CUMMING_ Stallion." her sister replied simply.

"WHY MY BABY THEN!?...So that's why I heard you had somepony repair your door once a month ever since I was banished..." Luna demanded, her last comment whispered barely loud enough to be heard.

"Have you seen the _beast_ he is packing? This mare wants her _cucumber_ Extra Large!" Celestia answered pointing at herself with both her front hooves.

"Big or not he is always your nephew! MY SON! IT'S INCEST!"

"You say this just because you don't even remember what it feels like to be stretched to the breaking! I bet it will feel amazing to be brutalized by that monster!"

"My Storm was able to make me scream, yes. And probably Maelstrom inherited that ' _Gift'_ from his father and then some, but this changes nothing!"

"I beg to differ, and I bet my marehood too will love to give it a try!"

"Will you two stop talking about it?!" Dash yelled in exasperation.

"I am surprised he even _FITS_ inside you others without killing you, to be honest." Celestia said huffing.

" _Love_ , _Determination_ and _Lube_ make miracles, honey." the cyan Pegasus answered sticking her nose up in the air.

"And lotsa _Kegel Exercises_." AJ added.

"That too, very useful human stuff that one."

"...Can we please open a portal now? This is getting embarrassing." Maelstrom begged face-hoofing in shame.

"Yeah." a VERY blushing Twilight added.

"We will stop you, Celly! We will come up with a plan to stop your mad plans!...And I will personally kick your flank for even THINKING about molesting my baby!" Luna hissed as a portal opened behind the group.

"It's not molesting if both partners are consensual! And I know he will love my _scorching_ , tight Puss-"

"OKAY WE ARE GOING!" Maelstrom yelled as he shoved the others inside the Portal and then diving inside himself."

"...Y…What a meanie, he didn't even let me finish." the Corrupted Sun Alicorn said pouting as she stopped over-charging the sunlight in the area before flying up in the sky.

"Tch! Very well, I will have some time to finish organizing my new kingdom of Love before they return with their silly plan, just a couple days more and I will FINALLY have somepony able to scratch my itch, I can't wait! HIHIHIHIHI!" letting out a deranged giggle the Princess teleported away, unaware of a pair of zebra eyes following her every move through binoculars.

"My amulets can hide me from your eyes, and stop my Lust from arise...But I cannot do much more than hope for them to truly defeat you. I better prepare some more, for myself and them when they return." Zecora muttered returning inside her hut to ' _recharge'_ the protection she had put around her home that were barely enough to stop Celestia from corrupting her as well, she actually had to thank the natural Magic of the forest for aiding her in not turning Mating-crazy like the others.

It will be a big shock for Tsunade to see her beloved godson crash-land in her living room along other ponies half of which needing medical help of the psychological kind, but she was not about to let him down when he asked her for help, and neither will his friends!

It was time for several people in Konoha to pay their blond friend back for all the time he helped them fix their issues, starting by helping him and his friends with saving their world.

 **Omake – How to train your dragon (no, I am not apologizing nor I own the movie/book rights) -**

 **Ponyville – Library -**

"So you will need to send Spike to those dragons to ' _Learn'_ how to be one?" Maelstrom asked shocked.

"Yes, his _Greed Episode_ showed me that there are things I cannot help him with..." Twilight answered sniffling.

"Do the others know?" the Prince asked while consoling her.

"Yes, Rarity was especially against the idea."

"I can bet." he answered chuckling.

"I just wish...I just wanted a book to be there! A Manual or something!...But Princess Celestia says that the dragon tribes won't part from that knowledge, it's part of their culture: ' _A Dragon should be raised BY and ONLY Dragons'_..." the purple Unicorn said sobbing.

"I understand...Is this place that far away?" the Prince asked.

"In the mountains, a lot of caves FAR from any other civilization...it will take weeks for them just to take Spike and then bring him back once done, let alone ' _Train him_ '." Twilight answered showing him a map of the place.

"I see. When will they come?" Maelstrom asked sighing.

"In a month, they had been gentle enough toe let us have enough time to...to...to..." the Unicorn tried answering but choking on the words.

"I got it. Listen, I got to go...Do you think you'll be okay?" the Alicorn asked concerned.

"Y-Yes, Shining said he would have come to keep me company a little. You just go. I won't keep you." she answered with a small smile.

"Good, I'll try to be back before those dragons come, 'kay?" the Prince said kissing her cheek.

"Okay," she answered nodding.

 **A Portal Later – Konoha -**

"HOY! TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" the Wind Alicorn (in his human _**Henge**_ ) called out to his old Team once finally found them sitting in a BBQ Restaurant.

"Hoy! You okay?" Kakashi answered with a cheerful wave,

"Pretty much! Can I ask you others a small favour?" the blond asked smirking.

"I don't like that smile..." Sasuke muttered with narrowed eyes.

"What kind of favour?" Sakura asked equally suspicious.

"A recovery job, and since it is about a _Precious Pony_ of mine...I will pay well, to justify the hassle." the Prince answered taking away from his side an orange-sized pouch to gently put it on their table with a dull _**Clink!**_ Sound.

"...Damn..." Sakura muttered impressed at the various chestnut-sized gems in the deceptively small sack.

"You know? I think I like your new social status, Naruto." Kakashi said chuckling amused as he checked a diamond against the sun,

"Greedy bastard." both Sakura and Sasuke muttered as one.

"Meh! I care more about making my friends happy than money...But I know a Mission is a Mission so I won't pull a Tezuna and pay for a lower Rank than what the Mission should be labeled as." the blond answered.

"And by the ridiculous amount you are giving us...How high is the Rank in question?" Sasuke asked.

"...How high it is " _Fighting Dragons'_ in the Official Mission Rulebook of Konoha about Ranking?" Naruto asked smirking.

To be honest he didn't expect his former Team to look at him with wide eyes as if he was crazy.

 **A Month Later – Ponyville – outside the town -**

"Come on Twi! I will be back before you even know it!" Spike tried saying to the distraught mare.

 _SNIIIIIIFLE!_

"Come on...Don't cry or I will do that too!" the small dragon begged already with moisture in his eyes.

"Ya make it sound easy!" Dash answered grimacing as she tried valiantly to not cry herself and ruining her cool image out of childish pride.

"J-J-Just write, okay? It's all I ask!" Twilight finally gurgled-out between tears.

"I will do my best, I promise!" Spike answered finally losing the battle against his own tears to freely cry.

"A dragon is coming." Pinkie said with a sad voice, not even she was smiling in that stuation.

"Be good okay? Learn fast and come back soon, okay?" Rarity ordered.

"Of course!" Spike answered.

"They musta be in a hurry," AJ said sniffling.

"...That dragon is not slowing down..." Dash said unsure once really checked the arriving beast.

"The dear is not gliding either..." Fluttershy added confused.

"IT'S NOT SLOWING DOWN!" Twilight yelled with wide eyes as the multi-hundreds of tons of dragon were falling towards them at top speed.

"SCATTEEEEEER!" Dash bellowed making the group split-up immediately to let the colossal creature crash-land with a deafening _**WHOOOOOOOAM!**_ On impact and rising a titanic cloud of dust.

"W-W-What the hay?!" Spike said with wide eyes.

"T-T-Twilight….S-S-Sparkle!" the clearly wounded dragon begged as he dragged himself towards the Purple Unicorn.

"W-What happened?" She asked in horror.

"B-B-B-Book!...A-A-As promised!...R-Read it...Auuuugh!" the Dragon answered before collapsing in a dead faint with a claw pointed palm-up holding a huge book.

"A Book?" Spike asked confused.

The book was a cube of tightly written parchment measuring a meter for a meter for a meter in width that was obviously written by hand AND in a great hurry, but luckily still easily readable.

"What the...' _How to train your Dragon, the COMPLETE Guide (Just please keep those four Psycho away from us, we beg you.)_." Twilight said reading the book title aloud.

"Huhu...Huhuhu...HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO!" Rarity yelled happily as she hugged Spike with all her strength.

"Rarity! Air! I NEED TO BREATH!" the small dragon answered, even if clearly happy to be suffocated by her.

"Four Psychos?" AJ asked confused.

"I think I have a small clue about who did this." Twilight answered smirking and showing them the small post-it glued to the cover of the book.

" _Celebratory Sake now, Explanation later. LOVE YOU! MK."_

"Huhuhu! That Stallion is going to get lucky when he is back!" Dash answered laughing.

"You can bet on it!" Twilight said with a relived smile.

 **Meanwhile – in Konoha – Pub -**

"Keep it coming! I just slayed a bunch of fire-spitting lizards!" Kakashi, just like the rest of Team 7 covered in bruises, claw marks and singed clothes, said aloud to call the waiter.

"It could have gone worse." Maelstrom said pleased while new feathers were already growing to cover the ones he had lost from his wings.

"All things considered...Yes, yes it could have gone worse." Sasuke answered nodding and emptying his bottle.

"But both laundry tab AND bar tab are on you, Naruto!" Sakura added looking at her ruined clothes with a sigh.

"Aye-aye! But at least we are no longer on fire! Even the smell of smoke is almost gone completely!" the Prince answered whining.

"That's also true. To Team 7?" Kakashi said rising his dish.

"TO TEAM 7! THE MOST BADASS TEAM EVER!" the three members of the Team answered as one before laughing.

 **End of the Omake.**

 **SO! A new chapter is done! It took a while and I am sorry, but other than Health Problems I was in a bit of a flunk and had no " _Power"_ behind my Will to write, but it seems that I am finally back! YAY!**

 **Thank you for reading my story, I Love all of you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I AM BACK! I AM STILL ALIVE!**

 **Sorry if I take so long, but my health is still not good.**

 **Here is the closing chapter of the " _Princess Molestia_ _Arc"._**

 ** _O_ _ne that most of you have already heavily spoiled though!_**

 **Am I really that predictable? - _pouting-_**

 **I'll warn you now: Lots of adult moments and themes and graphic descriptions will be here and in the rest of the chapters, so you are advised.**

 **This is rated M on Fanfiction and has the "Sex" Tag on Fimfiction for this reason so you CANNOT complain, I gave plenty warnings about it having contents people underage shouldn't read about.**

 **And by the way...Dear Tremor230 seems inclined to write the MLP/Naruto Crossover I asked him, and I am very thankful of this, so I am sending him my biggest hug in thanks and as a way to "buy" his working for me. (LOL).**

 _ **Also, my dear readers, would you kindly help me talk him into writing it soon?... Only if you have a minute to spare for thisof course...Pwease?**_

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ ".**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Ch.** **1** **9** **:** **Queen Molestia** **Arc Final Chapter** **:** **The** **wild** _ **ride**_ **to victory** **.**

 **K** **onoha –** **Hokage Tower – Council room -**

Tsunade had just finished assembling a veritable ' _War Council'_ formed by the various Clan-Heads of Konoha and the elders/retired counselors of Minato's ( _short-lived)_ tenure as Hokage and even Hiruzen's own office in the now-kinda- _over-filled_ room, even if it WAS the second biggest room in the Tower.

( _The biggest of all was the Hokage's personal bathroom...Tobirama apparently couldn't '_ function _' without his personal sauna close-by._ )

"I must say, not even when we where facing Obito and the Akatsuki _ALL OF US_ have been called in a single place." Hiashi admitted surprised.

"Most surprising." an Elder answered nodding.

"I can give you a one-word answer as to why I am moving the best resources Konoha has to offer." Kakashi said simply as he sat at his personal desk facing the assemble.

" _And why Suna is doing the same._ " a projection of Gaara said from a corner of the room.

" _Same here._ " the projection of Ay the Raikage added from the opposite side.

" _And same going for Spring."_ Princess Koyuki said looking especially giddy about the thing.

"I knew _borrowing_ the Akatsuki's **communication jutsu** would have been a good idea." Unoichi Yamanaka, Inoichi's cousin taking momentarily the position of Clan-Head until Ino was ready for it, said in pride.

"Yep!" Chouza conceded nodding.

"And what is this one-word answer?" Tsume Inuzuka asked huffing with Hana sitting next to her (already _training_ for the position) and with both women looking annoyed.

"Naruto." the Hokage answered simply.

"Oh, okay then. Makes sense." the Inuzuka Matriarch answered satisfied with several approving grunt from the others around her and more muffled-ones from ' _behind'_ the projections of the other Kages.

" _Really...That MUST be a Bloodline Ability about making friends...Or his Pony Blood acting-up even as a human...I can't give it any other explanation._ " Kakashi couldn't stop himself from thinking in awe at the acceptance of that as a good reason for all they were doing.

"Since you all are accepting this then...Surprisingly…I guess we will also need to give you others the full disclosure as to why our blond friend is on a diplomatic Mission in a _foreign_ _country_.. _"_ Kakashi said chuckling at the wild muttering the others were going through with their speculations.

It was in that moment that a gentle knocking at the door stopped them dead.

"Can I?" Tsunade asked as she joined in the room.

"You want to make the official reveal? Be my guest!" Kakashi answered clearly looking amused.

"Come on, come in. They won't bite." Tsunade said motioning to Naruto to enter.

"H-Hello!" the young man said looking extremely sheepish, thing that immediately sent the people not ' _in the know'_ on edge.

" _Hi there_!" Ay said immediately with a shy smile, still looking sorry for his first outburst at seeing the blond's pony appearances.

"Ay-san..."

"HI NARUTO-KUN!" Koyuki said with a thousand-gigawatt smile.

"Huhuhu! Koyuki-chan, have you had good dreams lately?" the young man asked with a gentle smile.

" _Thanks to you? LOTS!_ " she answered nodding happily.

"Glad to hear that."

"Can we return to the matter at hand? There must be a real emergency if you, of all people, needed help." Hiashi asked curious.

"The land where he has moved in is... _kinda different_ from the usual, and for a good reason we didn't share exactly HOW MUCH DIFFERENT it is. Until now." Tsunade said sheepishly.

"Okay?" Shikaku Nara said unsure.

"What can possibly be so different to warrant secrecy, Hokage-sama?" Shibi Aburame asked with his usual monotone.

"Weeeeell...Who of you here is REEEEEALLY good at forcefully dispelling _**Henges**_?" Kakashi asked lamely making both Naruto and Tsunade blush.

"Me excluded, since we are technically family I cannot be considered. For _neutrality_ 's sake." Tsunade said.

"Dispelling _**Henges**_..." Koharu muttered unsure.

"Curious request." another Elder muttered in agreement.

"...My bugs." Shibi offered after he and Shikaku exchanged a moment of silent communication looking in each-others eyes.

"Use them on Naruto, please." Kakashi asked.

"But...Kurama-san..."

"He won't act against them this time, trust me." the man answered encouragingly.

 _Sigh!_ "As you wish..." the Clan Head answered as from under his coat thousands of small bugs flew towards the blond man covering his chest.

"Huhuhu! It tickles!" he admitted chuckling before his body seemed to ' _weaver'_ like water as the _**Henge**_ got disrupted until it dissolved without even the customary cloud of smoke…

...Leaving behind ' _Wind Alicorn Prince'_ Maelstrom Knight for them to see.

"..."

"..."

"... _ **C** **link!**_ " in the astounded silence that followed nobody noticed how Shibi's sunglasses dropped so much from the shock to fall on his desk.

"Proudly presenting you, Prince Maelstrom Knight. Heir to the throne of night of Canterlot and actually son of Princess Luna before Minato-sensei was gently asked to hide him here with us until his real mother could be snapped-out from her moment of madness." the Hokage said with a dull voice.

"…."

" _ **No**_ , it's not a Prank. _**No**_ , I am not joking. _**Yes**_ he is a winged unicorn called ' _Alicorn'_. _**Yes**_ , you can drink as I personally left a bottle of almost-lethal scotch under your seats. _**Yes**_ , we are here to help saving a nation of pastel-colored ponies from tyranny...And _**Yes**_ , you can _pet him_ , but gently as he is still not used to it." Kakashi said simply as he took one of said bottles from under his seat to take a big mouthful and downing it as a way to give the others permission (and because he needed it after the Equestria group finished briefing him about Molestia before the meeting even started).

"H-Hi!" still looking pretty flushed Maelstrom gave a shy wave with a hoof while every human on the other side as one gave the offered bottles a look and then taking a generous shot from them.

"...Holy shit." Hiashi himself admitted shocked, now finally getting the reason why Hanabi had out of the blue started insisting in becoming a foreign diplomat.

"I guess you had never seen an Alicorn then." Luna said amused as she too entered the room causing a new round of drinking from the humans present.

"No! That was lacking from my album of memories!" Shikaku answered with wide eyes.

"Do not squeal, Hana! Do not!" Tsume hissed to her daughter.

"I-I-I can't hold it b-b-back!" the young woman answered visibly struggling as her voice was strained.

Trying to defuse the situation, the young stallion flashed a mischievous smile many in the room recognized and flew towards the two Inuzuka women in a theatrical fluttering of his wings to gently nuzzle both and then sit on his haunches on their shared desk to look at them with his large sapphire eyes.

"That's Cheatin- _Gyyyaaaaaah_!" Hana couldn't even finish her answer as she dove for a hug burying her face in his mane.

"Do you like?" Maelstrom asked amused as he circled her with his wings.

"Uh-hu!" she answered with closed eyes.

MANY chuckled at watching Tsume try and fail to look stern while biting her lips in envy, same going for Ay doing the same while sweating bullets.

" _Unfair, I want a hug too..._ " Koyuki said whining.

"Huhuhu! As you can see, human or pony, our Naruto is still the same." Kakashi said chuckling amused.

"The problem is that he, his friends and the whole land they live in is facing a great danger, and WE are the only ones that can help." Tsunade explained.

"So he is not a diplomat of Konoha to..." Hiashi said in realization.

"Equestria," Luna said.

"To Equestria, but the other way around. I see." the Hyuga Clan Head said nodding.

"What menace is it?" Hana asked immediately, actually whining a little when Maelstrom returned to stand next to his mother.

In answer Luna's horn lighted-up to summon a translucent copy of Celestia's Corrupted form.

"My sister: Celestia, ruler of Equestria during the day while I rule over it during the night. For a thousand years we have guided Equestria as firm, yet gentle, rulers...But what you see here is my sister's _Corrupted Form_ , a mockery of her fair appearances."

"Their are exceptionally _Pure_ , so when they fall victim of something VERY...Well, _Wrong_ , they change in attitude, powers and personality. They are literally Corrupted by said evil influence." Tsunade explained sighing.

"I am technically _immune_ , so to say, to it as my training in the Ninja Arts and the battles I had growing-up here made me ' _desensitized'_ to it. In fact, I had to be _forced_ into corruption to briefly fall to it." Maelstrom explained.

" _But you are okay now_?" Gaara asked worried.

"He is. Luckily as he said, he is not too ' _pure'_ to fall victim to Corruption. And I am actually happy for it." Luna said smiling proud of her son.

"The fact remains that as I fell victim to Corruption because of my Sorrow and Anger and now my sister too has just succumbed to it..." she also added.

"How deep must Sorrow be to literally corrupt somebody physically?" Chouza said sadly.

"Sorrow is soul-crushing, very few can face it and come out unscathed." Shibi answered nodding sagely.

"Actually..." Maelstrom said blushing.

"Is not exactly _Sorrow_ that Corrupted Celestia..." Luna added as she too, along Kakashi and Tsunade, had their face turn bright red.

"Eh?" was the unanimous question of the others, Projections included.

"...Apparently Celestia-san had to work hard for a thousand years to cover for Luna-san's absence, a tiresome and stressful millennium of work without stop or vacations...And without romantic company..." Tsunade said.

"EH?!"

"Lust...My Sister got Corrupted by her pent-up Lust of a millennium without male company at night...She has renamed herself Molestia, Queen of Lust...And I would like to beg you to help us because unless we find a counter to her power to defeat her...Everypony who directly faces her will be overwhelmed by Lust and turn into a mating maniac...And I fear she may actually force herself on my son, her nephew, in her haste to FINALLY have stallion satisfy her." the Moon Alicorn answered in what was clearly the HARDEST answer she had ever given to somebody.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

"This is gonna be a looooong meeting." Kakashi muttered groaning.

 **The next day – Konoha Hospital -**

Inside the big construction a single room, the most isolated, had been literally ' _cut-off'_ from the rest of the hospital under Tsunade's direct order with ANBU patrolling the corridors so that nobody could even just get close to the room the blond woman and Sakura had used to house the Element Bearers that had fallen victim of Celestia's pink sun once Ino Yamanaka had FINALLY snapped them out of their hypnosis-like brainwash after eight long hours of mind-walking.

"How are you?" Twilight asked worried.

"Still a bit dizzy, Twilight." Fluttershy answered from her bed.

"You sure nopony tried... _something_...While you were like that?" Dash asked in dread.

"Nope! I remember looking for Meally...I think...It is AAAAALLLL fuzzy!" Pinkie answered with a reassuring smile.

"Miss Sakura checked, nopony touched them." Rarity confirmed.

"Hu-uh..." the purple Unicorn said nailing the dress-maker with a cold glare.

"I-I-I know you are angry because me and Spike didn't tell you about us! B-B-But I am serious about Spike! And-and-and He is serious about me!" Rarity hurried-up to say.

"Mistress." Twilight muttered with narrowed eyes as she walked closer making her friend answer by walking backwards until she had her back pressed against the wall.

"I-I-IT WAS THE PINK SUN! Y-YES IT WAS!" Rarity tried saying in panic.

"From what I saw, the modified sunlight only brings out Lust, it doesn't ' _Suggest'_ fetishes..." the other answered as she loomed over the white unicorn.

"T-T-Twi! I-I-I can explain!" Rarity begged.

"Mistress...And I guess Spike it's your _pet_...A TOY!?"

"TWI! STOP!" it was in that moment that Spike entered the room with few drinks to see both mares arguing.

"Really, Twi. Getting angry won't help things along." Dash added as she walked to stand between the two.

"Ah can understand why ya're angry, but blastin' Rarity through tha wall won't fix a darn thing." AJ replied as she too moved to shield Rarity.

"Have you at least considered if Spike REALLY likes that sort of stuff?! Have you asked him?!" Twilight roared in anger.

"He does!"

"...Not exactly..." The small dragon admitted with a low voice.

"RARITY!" the purple mare bellowed furious.

"L-LET ME EXPLAIN!" Spike said immediately as he walked to stand next to the dress-maker.

"...You really don't like it?" Rarity asked with a hurt expression.

"Well, some of it feels nice...But you tend to go overboard...And some of the insult _hurt_ more than...you know...' _set the mood'_..." he admitted.

"I-I can tone it down then, but why you didn't tell me sooner?" she offered as she nuzzled him.

"Thank you. But you liked it, so I kinda ' _muscled-through'_ everything so to make you happy." he admitted with a low voice.

"Silly little thing, it is supposed to make both feel good, not only one of us." she answered kissing his forehead and giggling at his blushing.

"Okay..."

"And...Nopony said we cannot ' _switch roles'_ from time to time..." she added shyly.

"Oh! I-I-If you want." he muttered in surprise.

"I do."

"...Glad to see you fixed this." Twilight said bitterly as she walked away.

"Twi, I-"

"You do whatever you want, as always. Do it all you want, I don't care." she answered without looking at him.

To her surprise both hugged her tightly and refused to let go.

"Get-off!" she growled.

"Twi, please!" Spike begged.

"Please what?!"

"Please accept it." Rarity answered.

"You don't need my permission! You don't need me knowing! You don't need _me_!" the mare said with wet eyes.

"...Mom?"

"That's a low blow..." Twilight said sniffling.

"Why you didn't tell me? If Princess Celestia wasn't Corrupted you would have still hold everything secret, it hurts! I thought you trusted me!"

"It's not something easy to fit in every-day-talk, Twilight. ' _Good evening! See what a beautiful day this is? Ah, by the way, me and your assistant like to play Mistress and Pet when intimate_.'...You really think that I would have been able to say THAT?" Rarity answered.

"But you-"

"She is not forcing me, we have not done anything yet either, we are just ' _experimenting'"_ Spike added.

 _Sigh!_ "If she breaks your heart I want to be free to blast her all I want until I am satisfied." Twilight answered sighing.

"I doubt even Discord would stop you in that case, but yes, you will be free to do it." Rarity said with a small smile.

"Even if that will never happen in the first place." Spike added.

"True."

"...Okay...Okay...you win." Twilight finally conceded with a defeated tone.

"Thank you, Twilight! I swear-" _**WHAM!**_

"TWILIGHT?!" Spike yelled with wide eyes as he saw Rarity fail to finish her sentence because the purple Unicorn blasted her against the wall.

"THIS was just a _**TINY**_ preview of what I will do to you IF you make my baby boy suffer." Twilight said with an overly-gentle smile that made the other mares plus dragon gulp in dread.

"Duly...Noted..." Rarity answered with a groan from the hole in the wall she was in.

"How cute. Friendship truly is great." A new voice said bitterly from the door.

"Who's...Oh!...It's _you_." Dash said growling as she recognized the young woman.

"The displeasure is mutual." the human answered.

"Who's she?" AJ asked confused.

"Hinata Hyuga, nice to meet you...although, the ' _Nice'_ in it is there just for good manner's sake." the young woman said marching inside to sit on the only empty bed in the opposite side of the room so to watch the whole group of mares.

"So you have met her already, Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yep! Last time I came here. She is still not happy about us." the Rainbow-maned mare answered smirking.

"You stole away the man I love, you cannot pretend me to be happy." Hinata answered growling.

"It is not stealing, my sister simply returned my son to me." Luna answered as she too entered the room.

"THIS DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN KIDNAP- _UUUHMPF!_ " Hinata's screaming went cut short when the Moon Alicorn's horn lighted-up to force her mouth closed.

"It was NOT Ponynapping. But merely a recovery mission, to use a term you know. NOW we will resolve this issue you still have with our world and THEN I will accompany the girls to a new meeting with this Village's Clan Heads where we have _finally_ found a way to resolve the Corruption of my sister after twenty hours of no-stop brainstorming! Your _tantrums_ will either stop or be put on hold, young lady!" Luna roared making the Hyuga girl shrink under her glare.

"Maelstrom IS and forever WILL BE my baby, my son! AND YOU WON'T FORCE ME TO HOOF HIM OVER JUST BECAUSE YOUR JUVENILE CRUSH STOPS YOU FROM GETTING THE SIMPLE FACT THAT HE IS A PONY AND YOU A HUMAN! IT **CANNOT** WORK ANYMORE BETWEEN YOU TWO!" the Alicorn bellowed in full _Canterlot voice._

" _Eeep!"_

Taking a deep breath the Moon Princess stood in the middle of the room to look at the present girls with narrowed eyes making them shy away slightly.

"You have five minutes to come to an understanding before we need to go back to their Tower, so sit down and TALK LIKE CIVILIZED PEOPLE AND PONIES!"

"Ya want us to fix this in five minutes?" AJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In a word? _**YES!**_ " Luna yelled with all her fury blowing the earth pony back.

"EEEEP!"

"It's her fault! Everypony that knew him accepted his being a pony, but she still whines about it!" Dash said petulantly.

"I do not whine! I am just saying that you denied me a chance to be with my crush!" Hinata answered offended.

"Oh cry me a river, darling! That is the exact definition of whining." Rarity answered huffing.

"Eeeyup! Even Bloom stopped whinin' already and she is still a filly." AJ added annoyed.

"But what would he even find in you?! You are a horse!"

"Ah'm hard-workin' just like him." AJ answered smirking.

"I am by default ' _20% cooler'_ than anything in our universe, of course we will be a good match since he is the same for YOUR universe!" Dash added.

"We actually occupy the same Universe, Dash. We are just from two different _planes of existence_." Twilight muttered.

"Maelly likes her brain." Spike translated.

"I like parties and pranks so..." Pinkie offered shrugging.

"...Uuuuhn!" Shy simply looked down when the Hyuga girl looked at her.

" _The bitch stole my '_ shy girl' _gig._ " the human girl thought in anger.

 _Groan!_ "Can the tired and still-sporting-an-headache Trixie sleep, please?" Trixie asked whining as she finally woke up.

"I am glad to see you are okay, my student." Luna said elated.

"Thank you, teacher. But who is the screeching monkey?" the mare asked.

"I AM NOT A SCREECHING MONKEY!" Hinata screamed in answer giving start to a screaming contest between herself and the girls.

"Sweet Harmony give me strength..." Luna begged while looking at the sky.

She almost envied her son for being forced outside the Village for a quick Mission with his Team.

 **With Maelstrom – several hours later – road back towards Konoha -**

The by-now ' _Legendary'_ , so to speak, Team 7 plus Jounin Rank Shinobi Yamato were tree-jumping in silence as they were returning from a very delicate Mission near Iwa.

"..."

"...What?" Maelstrom, _**henged**_ to look like his old human self, asked annoyed as the silence kept going.

"...You dropped a mountain on the guy." Sasuke finally said with a dead-pan tone.

"Yeah? So what?" the Alicorn Prince answered nonplussed.

"You _**DROPPED**_ a whole freaking _**MOUNTAIN**_ on top of our target and his men." Yamato replied putting a lot of emphasis on the key details.

"I can't see your point." Maelstrom replied unsure.

"They think you overdid." Sakura explained.

"...It was more like a small plateau more than a mountain..." he answered shyly.

"It was still several thousands tonnes of rock, Dobe." Sasuke countered.

"But it worked!" the Prince answered whining.

"...Point taken." the Uchiha young man conceded.

"Touche." Yamato chorused.

"HOOOOY! HOOOOY!" a well-known voice said as another Team joined them.

"Oh! Temari-san! Good day!" Yamato said surprised as Gaara's sister joined them soon followed by three kids.

"Do you have a Team now, Temari-chan?" Maelstrom asked amused.

"Yep! Kankurou was supposed to be their Sensei, but he has no patience with Genins so we switched jobs, now HE is Gaara's secretary and I have a Team...Honestly, I got the better end of the deal, it's way less stressful dealing with brats!" Temari answered laughing.

"Hey! That is not nice, sensei!" the only girl of the Genin trio answered pouting.

"We were going to stop to rest, it's their first Mission outside Suna so I want them to start slow, mind keeping us company? Peace or not there is still plenty of bandits roaming around and I would hate to put my boys in danger so soon." she begged with a wide smirk.

"...Oh! FINE! But only a couple of hours!" Yamato finally relented as EVERYBODY else in the group turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Thank you!" Temari answered satisfied.

"And even should somebody be so stupid to attack, I am sure the Dobe here will be fast and drop a mountain on them as well." Sasuke added casually.

"OH COME ON, TEME! This was the first time I did it!" Maelstrom growled annoyed.

"Tell that to those monks who saw their monastery be forcefully relocated of a few miles!" the other answered snorting.

"A Mountain?!" one of the boys asked disturbed.

"Naruto-kun is very ' _peculiar'_ , so to say...Right?" Temari answered latching to his arm to pet him.

"Hey?!"

"While we rest...Please be a dear and transform, I need cuddles." she asked with a feral smile.

"That would be very irrespons-" Yamato tried saying before Sakura unceremoniously shoved him aside and down the tree he was standing on.

"If somebody will get cuddles, that will be _me_." the pink-haired girl roared as she pried the blond away to hide him behind herself.

"I was the first to ask, pinkie."

"Shove-it!"

"...You do not look happy," Sasuke said impressed.

"They are treating me like a teddy-bear, you would in my place?"

"Maybe."

"Sick pervert. OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" he answered removing his **henge**.

"NARUTO! NO!...Why nobody ever listen to me..." Yamato muttered depressed as the Genin trio gasped in shock at seeing the Alicorn appear in place of the human.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the two boys yelled with wide eyes.

"PONY!" the girl instead yelled with starry eyes of awe.

"If you two cannot share like friends, then neither of the two will get cuddles!" Maelstrom said opening his wings wide to fly up, take the Genin girl of Suna with himself and land on a near cloud on the notes of the girl's giggles and happy squeals.

"So soft!" she said in wonder as she was moved down to lie on the cloud.

"What do you think? Cuddles?" the Prince asked aloud to be heard by Sakura and Temari.

"YES!" the girl answered happily as she hugged the Alicorn close so to be covered by his wings and falling rapidly asleep.

"Damn youuuu." Sakura growled while glaring at Temari.

"You started this!"

"Why I didn't accept him teleporting us to Konoha?" Yamato asked whining.

"Because he admitted to be still not fully a Master of that spell and you got scared of leaving pieces behind. Now suck it up, this situation is partially your fault as well for not accepting the suggestion." Sasuke answered sighing as the two young women kept arguing.

"Dammit…"

 **The next day – Konoha – Hokage Tower - Hokage Office -**

As soon as Team 7 registered their return and confirmed their small Mission ending in success ( _and the post-script about re-drawing few maps to show the new location of a certain mountain_ ), the Alicorn Prince, his mother, Trixie and the bearers of the Elements of Harmony were called into the small office to talk with Kakashi.

"You managed to come-up with a plan, your Highness?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"We have several ideas, but nothing certain as neither I or them have a clear picture of how Celestia's _corrupting powers_ work in detail." Luna answered sighing.

"I have run few tests on the blood samples I took from all the girls, to compare a ' _Lust-influenced mare'_ no a ' _Healthy'_ one." Tsunade said uncertain.

"Luckily both Hana-san and Yoshino-san have enough knowledge about animals, with the former being a registered veterinarian, to theorize what was wrong...No offense." Kakashi added.

"None taken, your MAIN BRANCH of medicine is for humans, so I understood the need of a different _name_ for it." Luna conceded with a reassuring tone.

"So? What are we gonna do?" Dash asked.

"Tinfoil hats! it's gonna be tinfoil hats! Am I right?" Pinkie asked excited.

"To be honest we DID consider those too, but we discarded it immediately after." Luna said.

"Aaaw!" the pink-maned mare moaned with a sad expression.

"We cannot tell _where_ Magic stops and more _physical_ changes starts, but we think this will be a nice start." Tsunade said showing the group a series of small bottles filled with pills.

"What are those, Baa-chan?" Maelstrom asked confused.

"Hormone suppressants, it will stop the more _mundane_ causes of the rise in lust ( _hormonal speaking_ ), Hana and Tsume were most helpful in preparing those tailored to you species, two every eight hours and _**HOPEFULLY**_ it should stop most of Celestia-san's influence." Tsunade explained.

"How long will they last?" Twilight asked.

"Take two every eight hours for maximum effect, but once finished helping Celestia-san you'll have to spend the following week drinking lots of water to purify your body, come back here daily and we will check for side-effects too." the busty blond answered.

"Then there are the bugs." Kakashi said making Shibi Aburame enter the room.

"BUGS?!" Raroty yelled with wide eyes.

"It was difficult, but we managed to find the ideal counter to what we believe is the kind of pheromones Celestia-san can generate around herself." Shibi answered.

"The pink mist..." Trixie muttered shivering, giving a thankful smile to Maelstrom as he moved to cover her back with a wing.

"Some of it was still on your fur, Trixie-san, unless it always changes we should be able to ' _overpower'_ it with the ones produced by the Aburame Clan bugs they will lend to you."

"What we will use is a sub-species of queen bee, her pheromones can either entice the males into copulation in case of lack of enough willing males or calm them down if there are too many; She regulates it based on the amount of _sexual pheromones_ she can feel in the air and counter it by mass-producing a calming agent if the concentration is too high." Shibi explained as from under his coat eight of said bee flew out of his coat to gently crawl inside the ponies nose.

All for their discomfort of course.

"We tested it and saw that in the right quantities of Celestia's _Mist_ the _Chinsei Pheromone_ production is triggered into activation, being already in your nose should make it faster to affect you. The Aburame ' _trained'_ them into staying still and do not attack you, so you don't have to worry." Tsunade said making the others finally breath as they had instinctively started holding their breath as soon as the bees entered their nose.

( _Chinsei - Tranquilizer)_

"Why would Miss Bee produce that?" Fluttershy asked sad.

"...Would you like being gang-banged by your whole town whenever it is time for mating?" Shibi asked curious.

"EEEP! NO!"

"Exactly. She does that to prevent a mass attack of willing males." the Aburame answered nodding.

"So between pills and bees we will cover the physical effects...But what about its Hypnosis-like effects? I am the one more battle-oriented of the two, and yet even I felt strained in resisting Celestia's corruption." Luna asked.

"That...Will require a bit of trust towards us….Let's say a HUGE amount of trust." Kakashi said uneasy.

"I am listening." the Moon Alicorn said with narrowed eyes.

"You should let the Yamanaka Clan _hypnotize_ you before going."

"WHAT?!" the group yelled.

"Yes. A subliminal message about not accepting any other hypnotic order outside of one made by a Human...It's all we could come up with. We promise we will fully remove it! There will remain no trace afterwards!" Kakashi said immediately as he saw several horns light-up in anger.

"Kakashi-sensei..." the way Maelstrom said that made the man recoil as if insulted thanks to the tone he used.

"Don't you dare trying anything fun." the Prince finished hissing in anger.

"That is all we can do?" Twilight asked.

"We are no experts in Magic and Luna-san too had very little to help us with."

"My sister's new powers are still a mystery, without proper study there is little I know, and being too close to her is inadvisable without falling prey to her and obey her every command...Mitigate the effect of her _Lust Aura_ at the best of our abilities was all we could do. I personally empowered those bees with all the spells I thought will help and gave my best pointers in potion-making for the pills...But Potions was more Celestia's forte back in the days; she technically knows more than me in that field." Luna answered sighing.

"What do you think, girls?" Twilight asked her friends.

"It doesn't look like we have lots to do like this." Dash answered groaning.

"We must-a hurry before things get out of hoof and everypony start looking for somepony _outside_ their couples...Ah don't want some weirdo looking _funny_ at Bloom. _"_ AJ added worried.

"I think we can trust them, they do heal me and Shy!" Pinkie tried saying.

"And they promised to remove the hypnosis." Shy also said.

"Trixie didn't like being the slave of Celestia. So everything is fine to stop her." Trixie said still shivering.

"My sister helped you save me, so I will pay her back and save her." Luna declared strongly.

"Then we will follow your plan." Twilight said nodding.

"Good. Unfortunately Kurama's willingness or not, neither pills or hypnosis will work on Naruto. We have prepared special nasal filters for him...Hopefully that AND both his and Kurama's combined force of Will will cover the lack of medication." Tsunade said sighing.

"And the bees?" he asked.

"That too may not work, but we left it just in case since those are ' _natural'_ pheromones, not artificial." Tsunade answered.

"While the girls and Luna-san visit the Yamanaka…Naruto...We may need you to remain here, there is something we need to discuss." Kakashi said exchanging a meaningful look with Luna making her sigh in dismay.

"O-Okay?" the Prince replied unsure as he sat in front of the desk while the mares were escorted out by the newly-arrived Ino.

 **The next day – Right outside Ponyville – Equestria -**

In a very isolated patch of trees right outside the _entrance_ to the small town a portal opened and a dark-blue hoof tentatively peaked outside and wave around a little before being hastily pulled back, then it was Luna's head to pop-out of the portal as she looked around with narrowed eyes while sniffling the air.

"Seems like we can come out freely, there is no compulsion in the light." she said after a full minute of waiting to then walk out of the portal soon followed by her son and the Elements of Harmony.

"Trixie? Come on, it's safe." Maelstrom begged with a gentle smile.

"O-O-Okay." the mare said unsure as she too walked out making the portal close behind her making her jump a little in surprise.

"I don't like this calm, things are never THIS calm." Dash muttered worried.

"Let's see what is happening in Ponyville." Twilight said making the group nod.

A short walk later they could see things actually looking pretty _normal_ compared to Celestia's first arrival as Corrupted, the only difference was the _empty_ look in every pony's eyes and the frozen smiles perennially etched on their faces.

"Creepy as hell." Maelstrom muttered disturbed as everybody moved to let them pass while bowing to them.

"My sister's control on them...Disgraceful." Luna hissed in contempt at the complete and absolute silence that reigned in the small town as nobody was talking, only going through the motions of their everyday life.

"Helllooo?" Pinkie tried asking while moving a hoof in front of a near mare's face and getting in answer only a slightly larger smile and a similar gesture before the mare walked away.

"Creepy." Pinkie said shivering.

"Your highness?" a familiar voice asked gently.

"S-S-S-SHINING?!" Twilight said in horror as her big brother and several other guards joined the group with all of them sporting the same empty smile and eyes.

"Your Highness Maelstrom! Princess Luna! The **Harvest!** The **Harvest!"** the other guards said excited.

"THE HARVEST! THE HARVEST!" every pony around the group yelled in Ecstasy as one.

"Harvest? What are you speaking of?" Luna demanded angrily.

"You all have been chosen! The Harvest has come!" Shining Armor answered with a broken smile.

"Harvest of what?" Dash asked worried.

"You all will be the first to undergo the Harvest! Mistress Celestia has chosen you!" one of the guards behind Shining answered.

"She will feast on your bodies! The Harvest! The Harvest!" another added giddily.

"Queen Celestia shall be satisfied! Her maidenhood demands Stallion's _essence!_ Her thirsty mouth request mare's _juices_! The Harvest! The Harvest!" another guard still added.

"Eh?" AJ asked confused.

"Celestia wants Maelly to mate with her while me and you others should be technically...Licked _there_ by my sister until our climaxing satisfy her thirst." Luna explained unsure if she should blush or feel disgusted.

"Harvest! Harvest! Harvest! Harvest! Harvest! Harvest! Harvest!"

"Mating!"

"Bucking!"

"Mistress' romp must be satisfied!"

"HARVEST! HARVEST!"

"...You know? For one angry zombie-like mob...This is a damn strange one." Maelstrom said with a weak chuckle as the group slowly backed away.

"Eeyup! They keep lookin' at us in a way Ah don't like." AJ confirmed shivering.

"Trixie doesn't like this! Trixie wants to go back to the ninja Village!" Trixie begged.

"Dash too doesn't like this!" Dash added nodding.

"Little Twi! Come on! Your teacher needs help! How can you refuse her?" Shining said.

"She wants to do dirty things to me! That's what she wants!" Twilight answered with her tail flattening to better cover her privates.

"It's not dirty if Mistress does it!" the stallion answered making others nod behind him.

"Stand back!" Luna ordered as her horn lighted-up.

"Ready to run, girls! Otherwise we'll need to fight our way through them." Rarity said with narrowed eyes as her horn too started shining in magic.

It was in that moment that several gas of leaves rained from the sky to burst into a thick cloud of smoke separating the girls and Alicorns from the angry mob.

" _Milestone, Millstone, Moonstone and Wishbone: from you brothers this attitude I won't condone!_ " a voice said darkly as more smoke-bombs were thrown making the various ponies fall asleep.

"This voice...ZECORA!" Twilight said in surprise.

" _Cologne, Storm Cone and Cyclone: Never I thought I'll see the day you'll turn into beasts of hormone._ " the zebra said as vines came to life to tie-up several guards.

"She is helping us, she is somehow sane!" Luna said she saw Zecora appear from the woods and motion them to reach her.

" _The Sun is Lust and the wind pheromone, believe me, all this to me is well-known!"_ Zecora kept saying as she reached for her saddle-bag and fished-out a vial of bright-yellow powder.

" _But my hut is a safe zone for the Heroes alone!"_ she then said throwing the vial high in the air.

"Oh my gosh that's a lot of _Flashing Powder!_ CLOSE YOUR EYES EVERYPONY!" Luna yelled with wide eyes.

" _TO_ _ALL YOU OTHERS I'LL JUST SAY: **BEGONE!** " _the zebra finished saying just as the vial broke against a tree producing a blinding explosion of light with a faint _**WHAM!**_ Sound.

"THIS WAY!" still keeping their eyes closed the group followed Zecora's voice towards the Everfree Forest.

"You can open your eyes now, the powder effect is finished." she then said once the group was far enough.

"I am happy to see you, Zecora! How did you stop Celestia from corrupting you?" Maelstrom asked with an elated smile.

"I felt the tingle of Celestia's influence begin and acted accordingly, the Forest and its magic mitigated the effect enough for me to have the time needed to finish my countermeasures." she answered as after a long run finally the group could see her hut.

"It's strange to not hear her rhyme!" Pinkie said curious.

"I don't think Miss Zecora feels the need to in this situation, Pinkie." Fluttershy answered.

"Exactly." Zecora answered as she hurried the others inside before slamming the door closed and start pouring a colourful mixture on the corners.

"What is that?" Twilight asked curious.

"Mostly salt, but empowered by a mixture of herbs and crystals I then ' _cooked'_ into a potion and then left to evaporate to get the _magical_ salt, it purifies the house from the Queen of Lust's Influence since it is still ' _evil'_ magic at its base..." Zecora answered sighing once done.

"So as long as you are here you are safe?" Shy asked worried.

"More or less, every eight hours I have to add new salt, and I am starting to finish it...I maybe have enough for other two ' _recharges'_ then...Then I will join Ponyville, I fear." Zecora answered in dread.

"Then we will stop Celestia before that, have no fear!" Luna said with a reassuring smile.

"AJ?" a young voice said from outside making the farm-mare turn bleach-white in horror.

"B-B-Bloom?!" she stuttered.

"Rarity?" another voice asked.

"BELLE!" Rarity yelled with wide-eyes as the door was forced open by Celestia herself.

"There you are, Dash!" Gilda said with a forced triumphant smile.

"GILDA?! Scotaloo?!" Dash watched in horror as the three ' _crusaders'_ and the griffon followed the Corrupted Alicorn dressed like ' _french maids'_.

" **I think I am going to throw-up...Those** **three** **are fucking KIDS!** " Kurama admitted at seeing the three kids dressed like that.

"Took you long enough to get back home, sister! You and Meally are the key elements to my finally complete my _collection_...You shouldn't have forced me to wait!" Celestia said with a childish pout.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MA SISTER?!" AJ roared as she tried to pounce on the Alicorn only for her to remain frozen mid-air by the other's magic.

"Nothing, _yet._ I am holding the as _incentive_ to have you follow my orders." she answered nonplussed as she nuzzled the three girls making them giggle.

"What do you want?" Rarity asked with a bestial growl promising unending agony.

"Meally to do me on the front, Luna to lick me on the flank and you others in cute outfit for me to ' _taste'_ to my heart's desire...To start, other things will come later, I have A THOUSAND YEARS-worth of pent-up stress to blow, and you will either help me...Or be forced to watch powerless as I throw everypony you hold dear to the ' _hungry'_ guards I am keeping aside just in case of your refusal," the Corrupted Alicorn answered simply as she started walking away to let several guards appear at the door.

"Not if I fight you!" Luna hissed angrily.

"To what end? Only the Elements _might_ pose a threat to me, if only I did not control the little sisters of two of them. This not considering that I can just amplify my hold on the sun and our whole world will turn into an endless mating mess until everypony will lose their mind and turn into soulless drones only thinking about mating...How long do you think they will last before hunger and thirst and fatigue will start demanding their toll?" Celestia answered smirking.

"..." Luna simply glared at her sister's back for several seconds before her horn stopped glowing and she took-in a huge breath.

"Can you give us a couple hours to get ready?" the Moon Princess asked with a defeated tone.

"WHAT?!" Spike and the Elements yelled as on in shock.

"You have one hour then my guards will take you and bring you to me in the throne room in Canterlot, the first few hours I want to be bend over the throne and used as a harlot, then the real _fun_ will start." Celestia answered giggling as she shoved AJ down the ground and then teleport away.

"Leave us some privacy, we'll need to be at our best to satisfy the Mistress." Maelstrom said with a disgusted tone.

"Yes, your Highness!" the soldiers said repairing the door to close it.

"...Why you accepted, teacher Luna?" Trixie asked.

"While planning for our attack against my sister, we also considered something like this happening, she has the ability to _lock_ the mind of everypony under the sun into an endless mating frenzy that would continue until they fall down dead, and apparently she also took care of holding your sisters as maids as an extra countermeasure against us...It was our _Worst Case Scenario_ and is actually happening..." Luna said sighing.

"What are you talking about, your Highness?" Twilight asked confused.

"We...We'll need to... _Satisfy_ my aunt, as soon as she lowers her guard we will be able to blast her point-blank with the Elements of Harmony." Maelstrom said looking down.

"It was the only plan I could come up with in this case, we have no other choice." Luna added as if to reassure the girls it all was _her_ idea, in fact Dash was the first to vocalize her denial.

"NO! WE ARE NOT DOING IT! _**YOU**_ ARE NOT DOING IT!" Dash yelled as she moved to hug the Prince while glaring at the Moon Alicorn.

"We have no other choice, Rainbow Dash! My sister will even burn this world down with the sun if we refuse!" Luna yelled in answer.

"LET THE WORLD BURN THEN! I KNOW HOW IT WILL GO IF HE MATES WITH HER I! I SAW IT HAPPEN ALREADY!" the pegasus yelled in fright.

"Eh? Where?" the others asked confused.

"Dashie?...Have you been reading ' _something'_ lately?...Maybe written by Ero-sennin?" Maelstrom asked amused making her face burn bright red.

"DASH! You shouldn't read that kind of books! They are dirty!" Shy yelled scandalized.

"BDSM." the other answered.

"Shutting-up now!" the shy Pegasus said immediately while covering herself in her wings and curling into a tight ball.

"And you call ME an egghead! You take notes from books!" Twilight said offended.

"You have a secret room full of notes." Trixie whispered to her.

"Yes but other than you and Princess Luna nopony knows about it." she whispered back.

"I soo do not need to know every detail of my son's love life!" Luna grumbled while face-hoofing.

"Am I really that shallow to you?" the Prince asked looking hurt.

"Uh?"

"You think that I will break-up with you just because MAYBE I will prefer doing it with Celestia? First off she is my aunt and then you need to remember that those things happen only in that kind of books. I am not going to say ' _Oh! Sex with Celestia feels so much better! Between us is over, Dash!_ '...I was not that kind of guy when I was human and SURE AS HELL I am not that kind of stallion now that I am a pony." the Prince said hugging her close to himself.

"Promise?...And please let me breath." she asked with a muffled voice since his hug forced her face to be pressed against his chest.

"Sorry, sorry. But yes, I promise! I do like to think we are together because we like each-other, not because we are a good match at mating." he answered lightening the hug so she could breath normally.

"Good...so the bees and the pills are useless?" Dash asked.

"The bees are there as a counter...The pills..." Luna said blushing fiercely.

"They are Aphrodisiacs, don't they?" Rarity asked sighing.

"Yes, Maelstrom has been informed just to have him cooperate." Luna answered sighing.

"So we have no choice...I am sorry, Spike..." Rarity said with an apologetic tone.

"I don't like this..." the small dragon whispered.

"Huhuhu! Jealous?" the dress-maker asked nuzzling him.

"Yeah."

"Good, I too get jealous when another mare approaches you, so we are even." she answered kissing his cheek.

"Have no fear! It will all be _Mare-on-Mare Action_ for her, our target is tire down my Aunt enough so that she won't be able to do anything when we will blast her with the Elements!" Maelstrom said with a reassuring tone.

"Mare on-" _Gulp!_ "Mare?" Spike asked sweating.

"SPIKE!" Rarity roared.

"They are my friends! DON'T YOU DARE HAVE DIRTY FANTASIES ABOUT THEM!" she yelled furious.

"Oh my gosh!" Pinkie yelled with wide eyes.

"Eeep!"

"Don't look towards here, sugah! Ah'm already taken!".

"The horrified Trixie orders you to not look at her with dirty eyes!"

"RARITY! Stop corrupting him!"

"I WAS ONLY HAVING FANTASIES ABOUT RARITY!...I-I-I mean I WAS NOT having fantasies! No sirre! No-no! No fantasies of any kind!" Spike yelled in answer.

"..."

"..."

"...Let's just go and deal with my sister, please, before this day gets any worse." Luna said sighing while looking at the sky as if to ask for divine help.

"Yes. We better." Twilight said glaring at both Spike and Rarity that decided to remain in the FAR back of the group so to leave as much distance as possible between them and Twilight.

"Take your pills, people. Let's get this over with." Maelstrom said sighing as the group departed.

 **Later that day – Royal Castle – Throne room – BEWARE! ADULT SCENE! ADULT SCENE! JUMP OVER IF YOU ARE A SENSIBLE READER!**

The Corrupted Princess could no longer wait! Soon her itch will finally be scratched by her beloved sister, her cute pupil Twilight and her precious nephew, her marehood was literally _crying_ in excitement!

"Soon! Soon! Any moment now!" she said in glee, first the Elements and their cute flanks, the her sister's and her adorable little tongue and then her nephew and his _horn…_ first the stallion, THEN the tongue and closing with the Elements? Oh, dear! She couldn't choose!

"GRAB HER!" it was in that moment that Twilight and Trixie jumped her from behind to circle her neck with their hooves.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU CANNOT FIGHT ME! OTHERWISE THIS WORLD WILL BUR- _OOOOOh!_ " Celestia started said in anger before her voice melted into a long moan as the two Unicorns' tongues started running along her horn.

" _Mmmmmh!"_ both moaned as they took turns in _swallowing_ its tip.

"OOOOH! THERE! THERE, MY PRECIOUS STUDENT! Ooh-OOOOH!" the Princess moaned as she lied down on the floor to let the two lie on her back to better lick her horn.

 **Outside the room -**

" _I can't do this!_ "

" **Don't be a chicken! We need to do this!** "

" _But she's my aunt for fuck's sake!"_

" **Hoy! it's our last chance! Be a man and FUCK that girl!"**

" _You sure you can't take over? I won't be offended!"_

" **No, it's YOUR aunt, not mine.** "

" _THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"_

" **Your problem, not mine. I am not the guy whose aunt clearly wish to suck-off. So Man-up and Good Luck!** "

" _Oh, God...Oh, please give me strength..."_

 **Back with Celestia -**

"Sister?" Luna asked with a hot whisper.

"Uh-hu?" the other replied with half-lidded eyes.

In answer the Moon Alicorn grabbed her in a tight magical hold to force her to lie on her back making her ' _eep'_ in surprise.

"We others want a turn too." Luna explained as the other Elements started licking her chest and neck with AJ and Dash focusing on her breasts alone.

"OOOOOOH!" the Corrupted Princess howled happily as she lightly trashed under the group's attention.

"Something here is being left alone, I will deal with it myself." the Moon Alicorn said as she dove between her sister's legs to savagely lick and suck on her drenched opening.

"AAAAAAAHN! THEEERE! OH, GOODNESS PLEASE KEEP LICKING THEEEEEEERE!"

"A-A-Auntie?" A new voice asked shyly.

"AAAHN! M-M-MAELLY?" Celestia said turning her head to the side to see her nephew standing above her, and as soon as she looked south she focused other thoughts entirely.

"Can you?...Can you...S-Suck it?" he asked taking-in a huge breath.

"YES!" she said happily as she unceremoniously shoved the whole thing as deep as she could in her throat.

"FUUCK!" the Prince yelled in surprise at the sudden action.

" _Just because she is Corrupted, otherwise I would bucking kill her."_ Luna thought angrily, and unknowingly having the exact same thoughts of the other girls, for different reasons of course.

When the Corrupted Sun Princess could no longer hold herself back she blew every pony around her with a short blast of concussive force so to raise back on her hooves.

"Enough foreplay!" she said drooling with lustful eyes.

"You see this hole?" she then said turning around and moving her tail to the side.

"Is that...Steam?" the Prince asked worried.

"Yes, I am _HOT_ and bothered and you have a _DICK_ , and now I want that deep inside me! NO gentle, NO nice love-making! I WANT YOU TO ROUGHLY FUCK ME RAW _**NOW!**_ " she ordered.

" **...MAYBE I can take your place if you still want, I understand that you may find it strange since you are related.** " Kurama offered as his eyes, just like the ones of everybody else in the room, zeroed on the drenched opening.

"I am straight as an arrow...But even I would tap that..." Dash admitted.

"Have no fear! I will deal with you others too! SISTER! LET ME SUCK YOUR MAREHOOD!"

"M-M-M-MY WHAT?! But I took a vote!" Luna answered with wide eyes.

"You promised to stay away from Stallions, but I am a mare! We are sisters! let's taste the forbidden fruit together!" she answered with crazed eyes.

"I-I-I-I-If I must..." the Moon Alicorn answered with a heavily-trembling voice and fiery blushing face.

Said that Luna walked to lie down so that she and Celestia could be in a 69 position.

"This is awkward for me as well, my son...D-Do-Done this we will raid the castle's reserves of cider and erase this from our memory, Okay? J-J-Just be strong." the Moon Princess said doing her best to not look at her son, especially since with her lying down the first things he would see would be his throbbing _horn_ , and she dearly wanted to avoid that.

" **I insist! I-If you feel dirty I can take over all right!"** Kurama insisted gulping before discreetly checking a notepad he was keeping hidden between his tails and the ' _Have sex with sisters before dying'_ note on that.

"NOW PLOW YOUR AUNT, MY STUD OF A NEPHEW!" Celestia yelled wiggling her ass a little.

"You know what? I don't care anymore..." the Prince muttered with an empty tone as he summoned several clones of himself.

"YES! YES! GANG-BANG ME! GANG-BANG IS GOOD!" Celestia said giddily.

"You two help me with Aunt Celestia, you others...A girl each...If I am lucky the _Memories_ I will get from you others will hopefully _drown_ the ones about me doing my aunt." he then ordered shaking his head.

"H-Here? Right now?" Fluttershy asked worried.

"Nopony said it has to be straight-up sex, Shy. We can do _other stuff_." a Clone answered.

"We too, Twi." another said to the purple Unicorn.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I have two? I want to try something! It's an awesome idea!" Pinkie asked.

"...Sure...Okay...If you are sure..." Maelstrom answered unsure while calling a second clone for her.

" **A lot of traumas are popping-up...And I think I saw a glimpse of PTSD peaking around the corner, Want me to erase them?** " Kurama asked gently.

" _Yes, please."_

"Then Me and Spike will be in the next roo-" Rarity tried saying.

"NO! STOP! TIME-OUT!" Twilight yelled immediately making everybody freeze.

"I'll be back soon..." she then said walking outside while grumbling angrily to herself.

From the throne room they could her the Unicorn curse and growl as doors were hastily opened and closed for five minutes before she finally returned with a box hovering behind herself.

"Here! _Monopoly: Equestria Version_. You can play with this, but: No kissing, no cuddling, no dare game, no innuendos, no dirty jokes, no meaningful looks, no ' _alternate payment',_ no stealth kisses or stuff, etc, etc, etc! You'll play _vanilla_ _**OR ELSE!**_ " She roared making both mare and dragon shrink under her smoldering glare.

"But we are only two players..." Spike tried saying.

"Throw the dice twice, each will play with two figures." the mare answered dully before marching towards her assigned Cloned.

"I am especially mad now, so you'll have to do your best."

"I always do my best, Twi!" the Clone answered smirking.

"Perfect! Sorry the interruption, we can start now."

"OOOOH!"

"...I'll be the candle and the bottle then." Rarity said sighing.

"And I'll be the boat and the pony." Spike answered deflating.

"Who wins will be the _**M**_ while the loser will be the _**S**_ once we are back home." the dress-maker whispered winking making him perk-up instantly and nod.

And so, for the following eight hours, the Elements of Harmony, two Alicorn and Trixie did their best to sate the Corrupted Alicorn's Lust while waiting for the right opening to strike and purify her.

"OOOH! OOOH MY GOODNESS!" Shy yelled as the Clone Magical grip forced her back legs apart to leave her backside wide open.

"Should I start from the little _flower_...Or with this little plucked thing on the back?"

"F-Fla...Li...F..." she whispered.

"Speak louder or I will leave you here until the others are done!" he answered smirking.

"M-M-My butt! L-L-Lick my butt!"

"How dirty you are!" he replied making her go redder.

"P-P-Please?"

"Okay!"

" _FUEEEEEEEEH_!" the Shy mare bellowed with crossed eyes as his thick tongue dove inside her ass with merciless hunger.

"…."

"FASTER! FASTER! FUCK ME HARDER, YOU DAMN FOOL!"

"Holy Sh-C-Calm down, Dashie!" another Clone asked shocked.

"NO! I AM GOING TO SURPASS THAT STALLION-THIEF! When you will pop-away he will get such a rush of memories that everypony else will look like nothing! SO FUCK ME HARDER AND CUM MORE!" the Pegasus roared as she managed to push the Clone down until he lied on his back to _ride him_ at ludicrous speed.

"Little help!? I am getting raped here!" the poor Clone shrieked worried before the cyan mare decided she wanted to tear-off his tonsils through kissing making few other Clones standing in wat just in case rush to help him.

"…..."

"COME-ON, SUGAH! AH WANT TO FEEL GOOD!" AJ yelled smirking, smile soon dropping with her mouth opening in a wide ' _O'_ of pleasure as her Clone gave a bite to her mane to roughly pull her head back.

"You want to feel good? Well, ya asked for it! I won't stop at three this time so hold-on tight! I am gonna reshape ya until you will walk bowlegged for the rest of your life!" the Clone said in glee.

"WAIT! AH WAS JOKING! AH WAS JOKIIIIIIII-KYAAAAAAAH!" the farm-mare tried saying before the furious rapid-fire thrusting inside her tripled in speed as he clearly tried to cram as much of his dick he could inside her, even ignoring the fact the he technically shouldn't go THAT deep and soon turning AJ into an unresponsive rag-doll able only to moan and groan incoherently while drooling.

" _It Feelsh Sho Good! Don't shtap bwease! It Feelsh Good...It Feelsh Good..._ Ah love that dick _..."_ well, she COULD talk still, she just had her vocabulary reduced to the bare minimum.

"…."

"... _ **Go To Jail:**_ _Go directly to Jail. Do not pass GO, do not collect 200_ _bits._ " Spike red aloud.

"Darnit! I needed those bits!" Rarity cursed with a low voice as one of her figures went moved to the _**jail**_ area.

"My turn!...YAY! I rolled 6!...NO! WAIT! COOOME ON!"

"YES! You walked in my richest area! Pay-up!" the dress-maker said happily as the small dragon stopped in one of her blocks, one with so many hotels the card-board under it couldn't even be seen.

"How did you even stack all those in that place alone?" Spike asked incredulous as he paid the due astronomical fee to the Fashionista.

"I may have a passing knowledge of this game," she answered cheekily.

"So unfair!"

"…."

Her moist slit allowed him to enter quite easily, his girth was just right to reach deeper than anything she had to accept as a substitute for a real stallion, and he had the right background do not doing it ' _Nice'_.

Celestia was loving the primal, savage way her nephew was reshaping her insides, he never slowed-down, if ever, at best he grew faster, rougher, HUNGRIER as his rod ( _Hot even for a mare like her_ ) kept going in and out with no mercy; and she thanked the fact that he had clearly reverted to a more non-Equestrian mind-set to have his way with her! She could easily tell the different mind-set between ponies' " _Intense Love-making."_ and a Shinobi's " _You will lost count of your orgasms, bitch!"_ idea of sex!

"HOLY HARMONY!" she bellowed as he forced her to lie on a side to adjust himself, grab her left back-leg to push it back and then use her new powerless position to brutalize her body as he kept coming and coming inside her in an endless flood of warm sticky ropes of cum.

"SHUT UP!" he said growling, once done with her he had already decided that a six-hour shower will be his first stop.

Then therapy, LOTS and LOTS of therapy.

"YES! YES! TELL ME TO SHUT-UP! USE ME! VIOLATE ME! CHURN ME INTO A SLOPPY MESS AND TURN MY MAREHOOD INTO A GAPING HOLE!"

"INSTEAD OF TALKING USE THAT MOUTH FOR SOMETHING MORE USEFUL!" Luna yelled annoyed as she shoved her sister's face between her legs.

"I just hope your father is not watching..." she then said to Maelstrom with a distraught tone.

"Me too." he answered with a similar expression.

 **Up in Heaven – Isolated corner -**

 _FAP! FAP! FAP! FAP! FAP! FAP!_

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Storm yelled while looking at the whole scene with unblinking eyes and his front hooves occupied _down south_.

"Storm are you okay?" Minato asked worried as he followed the screams of the Stallion to find him mid-jerking-off.

" _EEEP_! IT IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" the stallion said with wide eyes.

"OH MY GOOOOOOD!" it might have been the shocking surprise, the notion of the pony masturbating to his own son having sex with his aunt, being busted mid-wank or even a combination of all the above, but Minato's scream of horror came-out sounding like the one of the movie " _Troll 2"_ , only this time bad acting was not an excuse for it.

 **Back to the rutting group -**

"CELESTIA! HOW DARE YOU...WHAT THE FUCK?!" To rarity's surprise Discord of all people barged inside having finally broke free from the compulsion on his books.

"You broke free?" Spike asked surprised.

"TOOK ME LONGER THAN EXPECTED SINCE IT WAS A STRONG SPELL! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!" someone stuck in _screaming mode_ , the overwhelmed Dragonequus asked while looking at Celestia as she demanded an extra Clone to fuck her backside while the Original kept hammering her front, all in-between mouthfuls of Luna's _juices_.

"We are waiting for Princess Celestia to lower her guard enough for us to use the Elements, and having her mating was apparently the best plan we could come up with." the Fashionista answered sighing.

"..." the mismatched creature stood in silence as his eyes kept scanning the room.

"Yeeah...The others didn't like the idea of Maelly doing it with Celestia, so he had to call some Clones to not have them feel ' _left behind'_ or something." Spike said as he valiantly tried to ignore Twilight's happy gurgling moans as she kept _inhaling_ a Clone's dick all the way down her throat while the stallion ate her out with sloppy slurping noises, that and the _challenge_ the purple Unicorn had ongoing with Trixie about which one of them could swallow more.

"I-I-I don't...I can't...is he? Are they?"

"Why he is not blinking?" the small dragon whispered worried.

"I don't know." Rarity answered uncertain.

In answer Discord simple _punched_ a hole in _R_ _eality_ right next to him to pull-out Ino making her lean outside of the small portal all the way down to her mid-section.

"What are you...Oh!...Oooh!" the Yamanaka girl asked annoyed before noticing the debauchery going-on, getting the message and rapidly moving to take notes on the pad Discord gave her.

"…."

"Meally! There is so much! I am bursting! I am bursting!" Pinkie moaned as the Clones with her kept pumping more and more semen inside both her ass and gaping pussy.

"Suck me too!" a third Clone asked in need as he shoved his dick on her face to show his painful erection.

"Jeez! Have no fear, I won't leave you hanging, silly!" the pink-maned mare said giggling as she engulfed the throbbing head with her mouth to give hit a strong suck soon making the stallion come with an elated roar as the flood made her cheeks puff-out while she greedily drank all she could.

"…."

"Oooh, sister! Do you see this? This can be our life from now on! Endless love and Pleasure! No worries or troubles, just we others loving each other!" Celestia said she she drew Luna closer for a deep kiss.

"Guah!" the Moon Alicorn groaned as she was forced to feel her sister's tongue down her throat for few seconds before finally pushing Celestia away.

"You too, Maelly! Kiss me! Kiss me as you fill me up again! Feel the wonderful sound of our juices mixing and the gushing of your seed filling my belly! KISS ME! KISS ME AND BE MINE AND MINE ONLY!" she ordered opening her front hooves wide while the stallion behind her kept thrusting inside her savagely.

When he leaned forward she expected an equally-hungry kiss to match his furious thrusting, but what she got instead was a bite to her neck so strong to draw blood, and the mixture between her incoming new orgasm AND the blinding pain of the bite had her howl in what must have been a mind-shattering climax that had her almost blank-out.

"NOW!" Luna yelled as she too noticed the wavering of her sister's consciousness.

In an instant the Clones dispelled ( _Making poor Maelstrom erupt in an almost-lethal orgasm himself from the sensory overload, making him weakly wonder if his balls would actually survive all that spewing of sperm as black dots filled his vision)_ And the girls rapidly charged their Elements to hit Celestia full force throwing her against the wall strong enough to leave an imprint of herself.

"..." deep silence then fell in the room as the now non-Corrupted Celestia slumped to the floor boneless.

"Oooh...I think my balls have shriveled like a prune..." only Maelstrom weak chuckle was heard as he lied on the floor to catch his breath.

"Take some ice, my dear." Luna answered concerned as she summoned an ice-bag for him and his abused crotch.

"Thanks, mom." he answered with a relived sigh.

It was in that moment that Celestia woke-up to observe the whole room with wide eyes before she left her head slump down to not look at everybody's face.

"I am...Really sorry for what I did...T-There are no words to express how horrified I am of this situation..." she muttered shyly.

"You okay at least, sister?" Luna asked.

"Y-Yes...I am a bit sore though..." the other admitted with a low voice as her back kept dripping from the astounding quantity of semen she had been filled with in both holes.

"..." only growls from the mares present was heard in answer to that making Celestia flinch and _shrink_ under the combined glare she was victim of.

"...You too, Discord...I-I am sorry." The Sun Alicorn added weakly.

 _Sigh! "_ Let me take a shower, eat something and sleep. Then we will continue this discussion, I can forgive you a little because you were Corrupted...But what you did to me was humiliating to the extreme."

"I-I am sorry." she answered sobbing as tears started falling from her eyes as her whole body trembled from her hiccups.

"H-Hey! We are not that much angry! We don't hate you!" Luna said immediately as she moved to her side to hug her.

"I am sorry!" Celestia repeated as she kept crying.

"Auntie..." Maelstrom muttered as he limped his way towards her to add himself to the hug.

"Princess." Twilight said sadly as she too moved to hug the desperate Alicorn.

"Come on!" Rarity gently nudged Dash forward.

"She-"

"She was not in herself, she was Corrupted and so not thinking straight. Come on, Dash!" the white Unicorn prompted.

 _Sigh!_ "Okay, Okay." the cyan mare conceded huffing angrily as she too joined the otehrs around Celestia, thing that acted as the signal for a group hug ( _Yes, even Discord joined)_ that acted as the final nail on Celestia's self-control as she broke-down into a sorrow-filled wailing as she kept apologizing over and over.

 **Two days later – Royal Castle – dining room -**

The group composed by the Elements of Harmony, Princess Luna, Maelstrom, Discord, Spike and Trixie had finally recovered from the taxing Mission against Celestia and the even harder one about damage-control to salvage Celestia's image.

"Uuugh! Modifying all those memories as been boring!" Discord groaned as he cracked his back.

"I have you now that I had to do the same in every dream of everypony and other sentient creatures _everywhere_." Luna answered with a loud yawn.

"We all were there helping you, Princess." Twilight added with dark bags under her eyes.

"Eeyup, dream-walking feels strange." AJ added groaning with her face resting on the table.

"Good morning..." Celestia muttered shyly as she finally came-out from her room to join the others.

"We are not angry anymore, Celly. Please do cheer up!" Discord begged annoyed.

"I am sorry." she answered.

"We know." the other chorused rolling their eyes.

"Have you all take your contraceptives?" the Sun Alicorn asked.

"Yes, we even asked back in Konoha for further help in that regard, auntie." Maelstrom answered.

"...You must find me disgusting to look at, don't you?" she said sobbing.

"No, auntie, I am not." he answered with a gentle smile as he moved to nuzzle her.

"Thank you." she answered kissing his cheek and freezing.

"It was not a romantic kiss." she tried saying as every eyes nailed her with a furious glare.

"... _Smooch!_ " in answer she stole a quick kiss to his lips before bolting out of the room.

"GET HER!" Luna roared as she and the others hurried to chase the Sun Alicorn leaving Maelstrom alone with Rarity, Discord and Spike.

"WORTH IIIIIIIT!" Celestia was heard screaming as she ran away from the blood-thirsty horde.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"You will ruin the table, Maelly." Rarity said stopping the Prince from leaving an imprint of his face on the table surface.

"BUUUUUUUH-UUUUUUH!" at that then the Wind Alicorn settled for simply cry fat tears of despair while his friends consoled him on the notes of Celestia's shrieks and Luna's curses and spells.

"You can do it, you can survive this as well." Spike offered patting his back.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

There must be a day where nothing bad or strange happens! Even just for the sake of his health!

 **Chapter done and Molestia Arc completed!**

 **Honestly I am not happy with a lot of things here, especially with the Characterization of pretty much everybody...But I recognize that I was taking too long to update so I tried to do my best FAST!**

 **...I hope I didn't fuck up...I am sorry if I did, next Chapter wll be better, I promise!**

 **Thank you for reading me, I appreciate it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry if I take so long.**

 **I'll warn you now: Lots of adult moments and themes and graphic descriptions will be in the story, you have been warned.**

 **This is rated M on Fanfiction and has the "Sex" Tag on Fimfiction for this reason so you CANNOT complain, I gave plenty warnings about it having contents people underage shouldn't read about.**

 **And by the way...Dear Tremor230 seems inclined to write the MLP/Naruto Crossover I asked him, and I am very thankful of this, so I am sending him my biggest hug in thanks and as a way to "buy" his working for me. (LOL).**

 _ **Also, my dear readers, would you kindly help me talk him into writing it soon?... Only if you have a minute to spare for thisof course...Pwease?**_

" **This is demon talking / jutsu** **"**

"This is normal dialogue"

" _This is flashback/ Thoughts_ "

 **Pairing: Naru/Mane 6 pairing, Rarity excluded because I ship Spike/Rarity...but I will put Trixie in that _"_ _Empty Slot_ ".**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony and I don't make a profit out of my stories.**_

 **The prince of storms Ch.** **20: Rest and Relaxation. (** **or at least an Honest try at that** **).**

 **Ponyville – Twilight's home -**

The sun was slowly filtering through the curtains as the first rays of the morning silently filled the room until they flashed blindly in Twilight's eyes making her groan and turn around to bury her face in her pillow.

"Good morning, Twi." her _pillow_ answered yawning loudly as he hugged her closer to bury his face in her mane.

"G'mornin', Maelly." she answered sleepy and with a small smile.

"Why the sun has to be this darn bright..." another voice said as a mare spooned with Twilight to _escape_ the rising sun.

"So nopony will think that it's still night, Dash." Twilight answered as she basked in the combined hug of the other two.

"We should get up, the others will be here soon for breakfast." Maelstrom tried saying as he got up to sit on the bed.

"Five more minutes!" both girls answered whining.

"No can do, come on, I'll shower first so you'll have few extra minutes to wake-up." he answered kissing both girls before leaving for the bathroom.

" _Hmmmm!_ " Twilight moaned stretching making Dash chuckle.

"Huhuhu! Somepony looks relaxed, finally!" the Pegasus mare said with a knowing smirk.

"I-I-I was not nervous!" the other replied blushing.

"Yes you were!" Dash answered snorting.

"I wasn't!"

"You were!"

"I wasn't instead! I was simply feeling intense emotions since I was about to...to...to..."

"To have our beloved coltfriend turn you into a _mare_? I _trained_ him well, you looked like you were enjoying yourself!" Dash said proud of herself.

"Doing it like animals in heat doesn't count as _'training'_! You and AJ are just s-s-shameless! I instead made sure our time was romantic to the extreme! It was YOUR FAULT if the thing turned more f-frantic since you forced yourself in!" Twilight answered indignant.

"...I was watching since the beginning, Twilight." Dash said simply as she lied on her stomach with her front hooves crossed under her chin to show a malicious smirk.

"Y-Y-You were watching!?" Twilight shrieked shocked.

"I always watch everypony of you as you get your _fix_ of my Stallion, just to be sure you others don't step out of line." she answered simply.

"DASH!"

"You were romantic, even too much _sugar_ honestly, luckily you then got into it and dropped the mushy stuff, I was about to throw-up!" the other mare commented nonplussed.

"I didn't-"

"You were _riding_ him pretty savagely, Twi! I honestly was surprised you had it in you and that his bones didn't break with how hard you were slamming downwards...I guess it was all thanks to his Alicorn body if he didn't die!" Dash said with a sing-song tone as her tail swished back and forth above her.

" _Meeep!"_ the purple Unicorn mewled in shame as she buried her head under the covers.

"Don't be shy! It was high time you finally got that cherry popped like we others! Pinkie had even started insisting you would have waited until a probable marriage...or until Celestia herself ordered you to do it!" Dash said laughing loudly at the other jumping up in surprise.

"We others...YOU ALL?!" Twilight gasped in shock.

"Yep!...Well, Trixie still hasn't to my knowledge. Last one of us before you was Fluttershy, one week exactly after Molestia has been defeated, THEY did it slowly and sweetly, I couldn't in good conscience join and ruin it for Fluttershy, she wanted a romantic first time and she got it: date, romantic dinner, a movie…The works!"

"Then why instead you jumped-in in mine?!"

"You were holding yourself back and over-thinking it, I just helped you _enjoy the ride_ , you tried to treat the whole thing like a checklist, and that was wrong in soooo many levels!" Dash answered.

"I did have a checklist...But it was just there in my head as a small thing, nothing too complex..." the Unicorn muttered in answer as her face turned bright red.

"Love is not something you plan, Twi," Maelstrom said chuckling as he came out of the bathroom.

"I know! I just...Forget it sometimes." she answered pouting.

"Bwahahahaha! We love you for this as well, Twi! Cuddle a little while I shower next 'kay?" Dash answered as she made her way to the shower so leaving the other two alone.

"Huhuhu! Sooo...Cuddling?" the Prince asked sitting next to the girl.

"If you don't mind..." Twilight answered with an innocent smile as she leaned closer to him.

 **Ten minutes later – group breakfast -**

The group of Elements plus Prince and Gilda the griffon were sitting together around the way too small table with each of them yawning sleepy, or in case of Pinkie, already bright and hyper.

"Any plans for today?" Rarity asked sipping her tea.

"Outside our jobs? Not much I think," Twilight said after a short pause of thought.

"So we can take it easy?" Spike asked hopeful as he crunched down on some gems.

"I hope so, you guys already had to deal with another crazy Alicorn, I don't think another one should pop-up any time soon." Gilda answered chuckling.

"I remember you that the _Crazy Alicorn_ was my poor aunt. But yes, some peace and quiet I think will be good for us." Maelstrom added shrugging as he emptied the small cup of instant ramen (vegetarian version) he was eating from.

"...How can you eat that stuff at breakfast, I wonder..." Rarity said sighing.

"Meh! it's a habit I refuse to let go," he answered smirking.

"So we are all okay with taking it easy today?" Dash asked happily.

"AYE!" the others chorused.

"No Evil Guys!" Pinkie said.

"No Dangerous Adventures!" Fluttershy added.

"No risking our lives!" Dash commented.

"No battles for the sake of the world!" Maelstrom sing-sang smirking.

"No monsters and evil magic! Only our _boring jobs_ and quiet days!" Rarity said with a wide smile.

"No- _ **Bleaaaargh!**_ " what Spike was about to say got interrupted by his regurgitating a scroll in the middle of the table.

"..."

"..."

Nobody talked as each one of them kept looking in dread at the long roll of parchment resting quiet between them, nobody of them had the courage of even just breath too loud as they looked at it.

"...Maybe we should open it..." Pinkie said with a low voice.

"I-I am sure it's just the Princess thanking us again for helping her?" Fluttershy tried saying.

"Those are both the Sun and the Moon crest, it means both Celestia and Luna are behind this message..." Twilight answered.

"It smells of Official Summoning." Maelstrom said in surprise.

"You mean..." Dash said with wide eyes as Twilight finally took the scroll to read it.

"The Princesses are summoning us to the Castle, I think it means we need to go on a quick adventure," The purple Unicorn said once finished reading the message.

"You said we could take it easy today!" Dash answered whining.

"That was before Celestia needed our help,"

"Seriously, sugarcube!" AJ answered sighing.

"We get it that you love the Princess, but sometimes I wonder if she is not pretending a little too much from us...I take we are the users of the Elements of Harmony...but still!" Rarity added huffing.

"Please? Apparently a whole Empire popped back into Reality after thousands of years, we probably need to investigate the return of King Sombra and stop him once and for all." Twilight begged.

"Girls you are going nonstop as of late, it's not healthy! We barely finished dealing with Aunt Celestia's Corruption, I then had to deal with dragons trying to forcefully enlarge their territory and you others with a bunch of Diamond Dogs...You can't run everywhere every time there is an emergency!" Maelstrom said massaging his temples with a tired sigh.

"But what if this is _**SUPER**_ Important? She will give us further details, but she already said that this mission will be of the utmost importance!" Twilight said whining making everybody else groan in answer.

"Okay, okay. Let's hear what Aunt Celestia has to tell us." the Prince answered with a defeated tone.

"Yay!"

 **Later that day – Train station to the returned Crystal Empire -**

While there was an air of trepidation in their trip, none of them could help but wonder what crystal ponies looked like, those were the girls though, Maelstrom was still grumbling annoyed at having a new Bad Guy popping-up barely two weeks after Molestia had been vanquished as they finally saw their train arrive.

"Here we go. New Bad guy, new Mission for the sake of the world...AGAIN." he muttered sighing tiredly.

"This is a serious matter, Maelly, we _HAVE TO DO THIS_ , whatever happens in the crystal empire reflects on the whole of Equestria! If Sombra's darkness engulfs that place, it will be the end of everypony else too!" Twilight explained as Dash too idly whined about never catching a break in fighting Evil.

"As usual..." the Prince muttered rolling his eyes.

" **Too many Bad Guys here, just too many.** " Kurama added grumbling in annoyance.

"This time should be easy, Sombra is still weak as he barely returned, we can do this!" Rarity said reassuringly.

"Yeah! After all we have done up until now, I bet we will finish this Mission in an instant!" Pinkie said nodding.

"W-We can't leave them alone, w-we have to help them." Fluttershy added.

"Then be careful and-"

"No, Mael, I remember you that you too have to come with us. Princess Luna thinks we may need extra help." Twilight interrupted him.

"Eh!...That's true...I forgot." the Prince said surprised before slumping his shoulders down and nodding.

"Come on! We'll do fine! Trip aside, I bet we will be done in a flash of the Elements! We just have to blast him as soon as we see Sombra, Twenty minutes tops!" Spike said smirking as they boarded the train laughing.

 **Crystal Empire - _SIX DAYS LATER_ \- **

"HE IS ON MY TAAAAAAAAAIL!" Maelstrom, he and the others looking like they never slept a second and with ruffled mane and feathers (even missing few patches of fur here and there) yelled as he threw a heart-shaped crystal to shining armour running under him.

"I GOT IT!" the stallion said as his magical grasp caught it so that he could then hold it in his mouth.

" _ **THAT IS MINE!**_ " the giant cloud of living shadow chasing the two running stallions bellowed with a demonic roar.

"WHERE IS CADENCE, GODDAMMIT!?" the Wind Alicorn yelled as a new wave of Clones went turned to black crystals instead of stopping the shadow.

" **THAT THING HAS ONLY ONE FUCKING WEAKNESS! SINCE WHEN THEY HAVE ONLY** _ **ONE SPECIFIC**_ **GODDAMN WEAKNESS!? WHERE IS THAT BITCH!?** " Kurama also yelled as even a **Biju Dama** had simply flew _through_ the shadow without harming it.

"WE ARE HERE! WE ARE HERE!" Twilight, she and the other girls looking like having walked through a blender and with the unconscious Spike tied to the purple unicorn's back, yelled frantically as a pink Alicorn limped her way forward exhausted.

"SHINING! MAELLY! THIS WAY!" Cadence yelled with wide eyes as dark crystals kept randomly erupting from the ground around them trying to impale them.

"THAT'S MY MAREFRIEND! BUCKING HELL I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE HER!" Shining yelled with a shriek as a tendril of darkness launched him against Maelstrom making both pummel to the ground at barely a feet from the girls.

"SHOOT THAT THING! FIRE! FIRE!" the Wind Alicorn yelled as they managed to break through the wall of dark crystals separating them from the girls with a desperation-powered **Rasengan** to throw the _Crystal Heart_ at Cadence that caught by surprise fumbled with it a little to grab it in her hooves.

"SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIIIIIIIM!" both Stallions screamed as the Shadow Form of Sombra was above them.

" _ **GIVE ME THAT CRYSTAAAAAAAAL!**_ "

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cadence (and everyone else) Shrieked in a high-pitch as an explosion of pure light erupted from the Crystal Heart pulverizing Sombra and covering the whole Crystal Empire _cleansing_ it.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

 _FWAAAAAAAAAAAM_ _ **!**_

 **Later that day – In front of the Royal Castle of the Crystal Empire -**

The bearers of the Elements of Harmony, Prince Maelstrom Knight, Shining Armour and Princess Cadence all stood in front of every single crystal pony of the land, celebrating with them the victory against the evil Sombra and the freedom of the cursed land from the tyrant's clutch on them all…

Although, few onlookers could swear the heroes' smiles looked a bit _stiff_.

"I'll chew your head off for not telling me you were dating Cadence another day." Twilight muttered through her smile making Shining gulp.

"It was supposed to be a surprise..." he tried saying.

"Even my horn giving you a prostate exam will be a surprise you won't see coming."

"Eeep!"

"Twilight please-"

"This goes for you too, Cadence."

"Eeep!"

 **Several hours later – Canterlot – Throne room -**

Luna and Celestia were having a late tea break when the doors to the throne room opened to let the roughed-up Elements and Prince enter with all of them showing an unreadable expression while looking clearly exhausted.

Shining and Cadence instead had decided to not come back with them but remain back in the Crystal Empire to help them recover from their thousand-year-long curse.

And escape Twilight, especially to escape Twilight.

"Twilight! You others are back! You simply disappeared for days, what happened?!" Celestia said shocked.

"Maelstrom! What happened to you?!" Luna asked in horror at seeing their appearances and blood-shot eyes.

 _Sigh!_ "...FUCK!" Maelstrom yelled collapsing on the floor, and his reaction apparently gave start to a chain-reaction of mental breakdowns that had been apparently barely held back until they were finally back home, and all of them happening one after the other at that.

" _Waaaaaah_!" After the Prince came Fluttershy as she started crying and wailing with a broken voice making Discord rush out of nowhere to hug her as she kept howling in tears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dash in the meantime roared as she fell on her back kicking wildly with all four of her hooves as she screamed and screamed.

"FUCK! FUUUCK! _**FUUUUUUUCK**_!" all the while Maelstrom kept cursing at always louder volume and Pinkie curled into a tight ball with her mane losing its fluffiness while she mumbled incoherently and rocked back-and-fort.

"AH CAN'T BUCKIN' DO THIS ANYMORE!" AJ yelled with wide eyes as she cried and held her two front hooves on her mane as if trying to grab a handful of it.

"This was seriously bucked-up! WE ALMOST DIED!" Spike yelled as he almost clawed his own eyes out with how violently he rubbed his face.

"Do you agree?!" the small dragon then asked Twilight.

"BUCK YES! That-t-t-this was insane! That was pure luck, I WAS NOT IN CONTROL OF THAT SITUATION _**AT**_ _**ALL**_!" Twilight answered as she and the small dragon collapsed into a heap crying hysterically.

" _WAAAAAAAAH!"_ in the meantime Fluttershy kept crying making Discord look around in panic with no idea what to do.

"S-S-Sister?" Luna asked looking at Celestia with a very disturbed expression.

"L-Look at this, Aunt! Look at my fucking hooves! Look at this shit!" Maelstrom asked shocked as he showed the two Princesses his violently shaking front hooves.

"WHY YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO US!?" Rarity asked in horror to both Alicorn mares as fat tears kept escaping her making both rulers flinch in soul-crushing guilt.

"I-I-I-I don't know! Ma-Ma-Maybe I believe everypony can be redeemed, Maybe I r-refuse to deal with problems once and for all! I-I-I DO-DON'T KNOW!" By now she too panicking at the situation, Celestia tried answering with a frantic tone.

" _Guuuuh_!" As one all girls fell to the bottom and started quietly sobbing while Maelstrom simply opted to scream ' _Fuuuuuck!'_ for a couple more minutes.

"..."

"..."

"...We need a vacation." Pinkie finally said with a dead tone as she lied on the floor spreadeagled on her back to look at the ceiling with wide and unblinking eyes.

"Help?" Celestia muttered to Luna as she looked her beloved student, her dear nephew and the others spiral always lower down into deranged wailing.

"Here, here, my son...We'll fix this, we'll fix this, have no fear." Luna whispered sweetly as she hugged and gently rocket her beloved son that had FINALLY stopped cursing, and she considered that a small step forward worth of notice.

 **The next day – Lotus and Aloe Spa Parlor – Canterlot -**

"Welcome! What can we do for you?" Aloe, a pale-pink earth pony, said with a gentle smile as the Element Bearers plus dragon plus Alicorn Prince entered from the door.

"They requested the whole parlor for themselves, sister! Private SPA Party!" Lotus said excited.

"After some recent... _Issues_ , we deemed necessary to give our friends some well-deserved rest and relaxation." Luna said as she entered the Spa as well soon followed by Celestia.

"And since _**WE**_ are paying, we are joining too. I hope it is not a problem." the Sun Alicorn asked with a light laugh.

"OF COURSE NOT, YOUR HIGHNESS!" both Spa managers answered as one while looking giddily.

"Then I guess we can start, any preferences?" Luna said smugly as she trotted towards the sauna.

"MASSAGES!" both Maelstrom and Dash said at the same time.

"Then I guess I'll go for the mud bath, you coming, Spike?" Rarity said happily as she and the dragon followed Aloe away.

"Of course, Rare!" Spike answered nodding.

"Sauna for me too," Twilight said joining Luna and Trixie in the sauna.

"M-M-Me too, if it is not a problem." Fluttershy asked.

"Come along, shy pony. Trixie doesn't mind."

"Ah don' know...All this stuff sounds too girly..."

"We have a new apple-juice bath and massage treatment if you want!" Lotus offered giggling.

"That Ah can do!" the farm mare replied happily.

"Nothing with sugar?" Pinkie asked excited.

"No, I am sorry." Lotus answered uneasy.

"Aaaw...Then I'll do what AJ does." the pink mare answered.

"Good! Then I think we can offer you our brand-new _Detoxifying Vapors_ _Treatment_! We finally fixed the collateral effects!" Aloe said nodding.

"Collateral effects?" Celestia asked curious.

"The first time we used it the removed toxins took life and sentience and tried to take over the world as a _Toxic Version_ of the pony that tried it for us." the Spa Pony answered blushing.

"Yep! Me and Shining had to use _**lots**_ of fire to kill that thing." Maelstrom confirmed nodding amused.

"But now it doesn't happen anymore, we changed the formula and tried again: the treatment is now 100% safe." Lotus confirmed.

"Then what are we waiting for? let's start!" Luna said unable to wait.

"YEAAAAAAAH!"

 **Several minutes later – Massage parlor -**

"Ooooh, God! This is always so amazing!" Maelstrom said as he was lying face-down with a stallion massaging him.

"Glad to see you return for more, your Highness." Quake the masseur answered pleased.

" **Uuuhm! Why we didn't have massage parlors back in Konoha?"** Kurama, he too feeling the massage through the link, asked purring.

" _There are, they just cost too damn much for the money I had at the time._ " the Prince thought in answer.

"Zzzzz!" next to him Dash instead had long since fell asleep thanks to the ' _magical'_ touch of Quake.

"Oooh!" as a particular stiff _knot_ on his back went worked-on, the Alicorn left-out a satisfied sigh closing his eyes sleepily.

"Your back is a mess, Prince Maelstrom, what happened?" the masseur asked surprised.

"A very tiring week." he answered groaning.

"Then relax, I will make sure you'll come out as new." the stallion replied nodding in determination.

"Thank you..." Maelstrom answered with a relaxed whisper.

It was in that moment that the door of the isolated room slowly and silently opened to let Celestia tip-toe inside and lock eyes with Quake.

" _Sssh!"_ the Sun Princess said with a wink making the masseur nod.

As she neared her nephew's bed she signaled Quake to leave making him raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"..." she simply replied by showing a wide smile.

"..." believing this to be a prank, the stallion accepted and barely suppressing his laugh he silently left the room.

"Quake?" Maelstrom asked curious at the lack of massage only to sigh happily as the thing restarted.

"Sssh." Celestia whispered as her hooves started trailing small circles on his back.

"T-There!" her nephew moaned as she touched a particular stiff spot.

"Feeling relaxed?" the Sun Alicorn finally whispered in his ear as she lied fully on top of him making him tense.

"A-A-Aunt Celestia?" the Prince asked in dread.

"Uh-uuuhn!" she answered while covering the back of his neck in kisses.

" **Please tell me she is not Molestia again.** " Kurama asked in dread.

"No I am not, I am just helping my nephew relax," Celestia answered making the Biju yelp in shock at being heard.

"I know you two were comparing my backside to the ones of the girls...How did you call it? _Gloriously Plump,_ I believe was the term." the mare purred happily still whispering in his ear.

"..." Both Biju and Vessel preferred NOT answering to that as their face got red at being discovered.

"My-my! What a dirty nephew I have, lusting after his own aunt." Celestia said with a soft chuckle.

" **To be honest it was not lusting...Just comparing measurements**."

"And in order to do so, you had to steal several looks at it, am I right?" she answered making both turn redder.

"Wanna know a secret, my dear?"

"What?" the Prince asked.

"Dear _Molestia_ inside me didn't immediately disappear once hit by the Elements, she had few suggestions to give me before fading away, one of which was to not let you go..."

"And the others?" Maelstrom asked shivering uneasy.

" _You got a b_ _e_ _tter body, personality and can actually deep-throat him for real_...Among other things." she replied giggling faintly.

"What about dodging?"

"Dodg- _ **WHAM!**_ " surprised by the now-awake-Dash question the Princess failed to dodge the stool the cyan Pegasus used as a mace to hit her face launching the Alicorn away from Maelstrom.

"You okay!?" Dash then asked worried.

"Yeah, I was freaking-out a bit though." he answered moving to sit on the bed.

"...And that thing?" the mare asked looking at his crotch with narrowed eyes.

"A mix of fear and past memories..." he answered uneasy as he used his wings to cover his privates.

"You should not hit a Princess with a stool." Celestia said huffing as she trotted towards the two without even the smallest bruise on her face.

"And you should not seduce somepony else's love-WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Dash shrieked when instead of listening to her Celestia started mouth-rape-kissing Maelstrom.

" _SMOOOOOCH!-GUAH!_ " the Prince yelled in elation as he finally shoved the mare away.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" he asked in horror.

"I AM HORNY OKAY!?" the other answered.

"..."

"..."

"... **Oh, God.** " Kurama commented in shock.

"WHAT?! Just because I am over two-thousand years old and a very busy Princess it doesn't mean I have not needs! I FINALLY LOST MY VIRGINITY AND I WANT MORE, OKAY?!" Celestia yelled in rage.

"You lost...You were...A Virgin?!" Dash asked shocked.

"YES! Is it so hard to believe!? Luna had her precious Storm, me instead, nopony dared to get closer to ' _Princess Celestia the Goddess'_! Everypony thought they were not worthy! And I was forced to wait and wait and wait and hope for a valiant stallion...Or even a mare as I was getting desperate once I turned 1800...To come and sweep me off my hooves!"

"Incest is wrong though, Princess." Dash said with a sad tone of voice.

"Buck it! It doesn't work like that for Alicorns! Sheer Magic power and _augmented_ Healing means that there won't be deformities!...Don't ask me why Starswirl knew that detail though...There were times that old stallion crept even me out."

"But why me?! I bet I can present you LOTS of willing stallions!" Maelstrom offered.

"Me too! I am certain few colleagues of mine would sell their soul to Tartarus for the honor of dating you!" Dash added nodding.

"...I was Molestia, remember? I probably already know all of them and how they act and think for real." Celestia said in a dead-pan.

"Yes? And?" both Dash and Maelstrom answered uncertain.

"And you are actually dating the first male Alicorn in the latest six thousand years."

"Ookay?"

"You and the others are dating _the only being_ able to satisfy an Alicorn mare, and I am not talking about sizes only, but Stamina and Endurance as well; I WILL kill every normal Stallion I mate with, either from exhaustion or because I unconsciously clenched too hard and ripped-off their penis." Celestia explained annoyed.

" _Yikes!_ " Maelstrom shrieked crossing his back legs in reflex, along Kurama doing the same inside the Seal.

"Ouch!" Dash winced in sympathy.

"So you see now? I can't honestly let go of my chance, the chance of both pleasure AND of the Love."

"I don't love you actually! I mean, I do as a nephew loves his Aunt, but I don-"

"Hush!"

"Okay I'll shut up!"

"If not Love then I will settle for the Pleasure only...For now." the Sun Alicorn said smirking.

"And we will be there to stop you!" Dash growled angrily.

"Unlikely, just watch." Celestia said opening the door and moving towards the Sauna where she knew Twilight, Luna, Trixie and Fluttershy were in.

"Sorry the intrusion but I need to ask: can I have few random quickies with Meally?" Celestia asked peaking inside.

"FUCK NO!" was the chorused answer from every mare inside.

"Pretend I didn't ask then." Celestia answered calmly closing the door.

"Okay that was unexpected, but it only means I will need to be more subtle about it." she then said grinning.

"...You are joking." Dash said grumbling.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not...Who knows?" the Princess answered airily as she walked away.

"Nobody likes _Trollestia_." Maelstrom said in a dead-pan.

"The only ones that don't, are the ones being trolled!" she answered chuckling as she closed the door.

"...By the way. NO, I was not joking, watch your back, Rainbow Dash." the Sun Alicorn said after few seconds of silence as she peaked inside and then slamming the door closed.

"Damn youuuuuu!" the cyan Pegasus growled furious.

"..."

"Everyday something happen."

 _Sigh!_ Dash simply sighed tiredly at her coltfriend's, sadly real, words.

 **Later that day – Sauna -**

"I can't believe it! She declared war on us! ON ME!" Dash growled as the hot steam in the room made it practically impossible to see at an inch of their nose.

"What did Twilight say?" Applejack asked groaning as she poured more water on the hot rocks renewing the cloud of steam.

"Curiously she was against the idea," Maelstrom answered groaning and huffing as he squirmed a little while sitting.

"You okay?" Pinkie asked.

"You tell me? You AAAAAAAre the-the-the one suuuckING!" the Alicorn hissed moaning.

"...No, I am not?" the pink mare answered uncertain.

"…"

"Wait a minute!" Dash yelled in anger once noticed that Pinkie was actually sitting next to the Prince and dispelling with a rapid flapping of her wings the hot mist enough to show a fourth pony inside the Sauna with them.

" _Sluuuu..._ " Celestia, still with her maw fairly _occupied_ , looked upward towards the group of mares and her surprised nephew she was eagerly _savoring_.

"SPIT THAT DICK OUT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" AJ roared angrily.

" _Tch_!" Ignoring her completely, the Sun Princess gave a challenging glare and moved down with her mouth until her face was deeply buried in the Prince's pelvis and his _thing_ going extremely deep in her throat.

"Guuuuuuh!" Maelstrom growled in surprise as he tried to push her away.

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me you DON'T like what I am doing and didn't like what we did back in my Corruption." Celestia huffed angrily once freed her mouth.

"IT'S WRONG!" he answered scandalized.

"I didn't ask that. Did it feel good: yes or no?" she repeated her question.

"Too easy, you were doing _that,_ something he likes, OF COURSE he liked it." Dash answered growling.

"And ya were doin' a sloppy job." AJ added annoyed.

"Sloppy?" Celestia repeated sounding almost offended.

"We hardly do that, but even Shy can do a better job at that." Pinkie added nodding.

"He can't possibly fit!" Celestia answered indignant.

"He...Where did he go?!" Dash started saying before noticing the stallion disappearing in a burst of smoke.

"Darn it! That was his **Shunshin** , you scared him away!" the Sun Alicorn hissed annoyed.

"WE SCARED HIM AWAY?!" the others yelled in rage.

 **Mud Baths Area – barely a minute later -**

"...And that is why I am here." the Prince finished explaining as he joined Rarity, Spike and Luna in the ample bath.

"My sister is out of her mind..." Luna groaned in annoyance.

"I guess being a thousands-years-old virgin can be a pain, but assaulting her own nephew is wrong." Rarity added shaking her head sadly.

"She is a beautiful mare, so I can't understand why she does this, she would have no troubles finding a stallion...I mean...She is Pretty AND Smart...It's rare to find both qualities in a single girl!" Maelstrom said confused.

"Huhuhu! That is a very sweet thing to say," Luna answered with a proud smile as she moved to sit a little closer to him.

"Aaaw! Thank you, Maelly!" Celestia added as she circled his neck with her hooves from behind.

"..."

"...Luna?" the Sun Alicorn asked curious at the strange look in her sister's eyes.

 _ **FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

From outside the SPA Parlor the ponies passing by could see a giant, thick stream of condensed magic shooting upward like a laser with at its front a mare-shaped shadow shrieking as it flew towards the Royal Castle and its throne room.

 **Royal Castle – Throne Room -**

 _ **BOOOOOOOOM!**_

"..."

"...There are times I think Luna simply overreacts a little..." Celestia groaned from the middle of the giant crater her landing caused in the middle of the now in-ruins room, luckily she then lost consciousness, otherwise she knew the pain from all that would have been quite the issue.

 **Later that night – Royal Castle – guest room -**

"...Can I know why I was blindfolded?" Maelstrom asked as he was sitting on a chair tied-up and blindfolded.

"Because Rarity told us what you said about the Princess." Dash' voice said huffing.

"You shouldn't praise another mare's beauty, it is very mean." Pinkie added.

"Please, girls..." he answered chuckling a little in discomfort.

"M-M-Master should have eyes only for us." Fluttershy added making him perk-up a little.

"So we decided ya needed punishment, so tonight we're gonna use ya until we calm down." AJ added taking his blindfold in her mouth to take it away.

"A-Are those Leather corsets?" the bound Prince asked swallowing hard.

"The Sexy and Powerful Trixie suggested teaching you a lesson: you belong to US and _**nopony else**_ , and after tonight, you won't be able to find any other mare outside us attractive, ever." Trixie answered smirking evilly.

"Get ready to walk bowlegged, honey, and we have still the pills your friends prepared for us when we faced Celestia...We won't stop, we won't rest and we won't slow-down until we will be sure no other dirty mare will even just attract your attention." Dash whispered before giving a long, kinda deranged, lick to his cheek making him shiver in both arousal and dread.

"Bottoms-up, girls! We have a mean _toy_ to dry-up." Twilight said smirking as the girls' eyes landed with voracious hunger on the Alicorn's privates making him blush deep-red.

"Yeaaaaah!" the other girls replied gulping down said pills and going wide-eyed in an instant.

"H-H-HOY! They-They-" _PANT!_ "They weren't this strong last time!" AJ gasped in shock as she started trembling and her _behind_ started leaking arousal like a faucet.

"T-T-TWI! I-I-It itches! Aaaahn!" Pinkie said moaning as she almost collapsed while drooling.

"W-W-What's happening?" Twilight groaned as he tongue hung out as she panted heavily.

" _GUH!_ " to their further shock the same pills went forced down his throat making his _horn_ spring-out in a monstrous erection that by his groaning was apparently painfully demanding release.

"I am pretty good at potions, so making those pills grow tenfold in power was not difficult."

 _ **SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**_

"W-W-Who's there!?" Trixie demanded with half-lidded eyes as she felt like crying from how _hot_ she felt.

"You all have been such _Dirty Ponies_..." a new voice said amused as Celestia walked into the room wearing black high leather boots at her four hooves, black choker collar and black hat (with a hole for her horn) while she held a long whip in her mouth.

"C-C-CELE- _GUAH!_ " Twilight tried saying in surprise as handcuffs closed around every girls' hooves so to block them around a seal-tag similar to Maelstrom's old world wrapping around the present unicorns horns.

"Twilight…You others forced me to do this, I won't be denied anymore," the Sun Alicorn said as he a piece of cloth went gently tied around Maelstrom's mouth gagging him.

"And you...You also need punishment for all the sleepless nights you forced me to endure." the older mare said giving a long lick to her prize.

"T-T-That's mine!" Dash growled as she tried slithering towards the bound Prince.

"You mean this? This big, juicy thing? All yours?" she answered as her tongue traced slow circles on its tip making the bound Stallion whimper in agony.

"Stop it!" Dash said still furious no matter her panting.

" _Uuuhm!_ " Celestia answered winking at her while plopping the _head_ in her mouth to lightly suckle on it letting it rub against the soft inner-side of her cheek.

" _GUOOOOOH!"_ finally no longer able to hold back the Prince let the _explosion_ came showering Celestia's face completely with few drops even landing on Dash' face making her growl louder.

"Let him go!" she ordered.

"Huhuhu! Nope!" she answered as her tongue slowly collected the gooey mask for her to drink it.

"Uuuuuuh!" Fluttershy whined in answer to that, thing that surprised the other deeply.

"Have no fear, the night is still young! We have LOTS of time and we all will have a lot of fun!" Celestia answered as she gently rubbed her _folds_ against the Prince's _horn_ making him groan even louder.

"You monster!" AJ said growling.

"No monster, Mistress! For tonight at least, tomorrow? Maybe we'll go with the _dirty schoolfilly_ thing! I have a thousand years worth of missed opportunities to recover after all!" Celestia answered winking.

"Lu-Luna will stop you!" Pinkie tried saying weakly.

"My sister will be too occupied to do a thing, I made sure she would have faced her worst enemy tonight: _Canterlot Accountants!_ She will be too occupied chewing numbers, charts, Expenses and Taxes reports to even move a hoof!" Celestia answered giggling mischievously.

"N-N-NO! Not the accountants!" Twilight gasped in horror.

"Yes instead! Now...Let's begin!" the Sun Alicorn answered as she slammed her butt down impaling herself on her nephew's _horn_ and throwing her head back with a throaty moan.

 **Meanwhile – with Luna – Meeting Room -**

"As you can see, standing by last month revenue, we can guess an increase of the 2,3% expenses for the maintenance of the public fountains," the boorish-looking Accountant pony said adjusting her glasses as she droned on and on.

"At the same time we registered a lowering of the 0,003% income in the upcoming taxes we believe should we looked on in great detail," the mare's assistant, a grey-furred stallion with _**VERY**_ dull voice added piling papers after papers on the table in front of the Moon Alicorn.

"We also need to take in consideration that by the renovating of the various shops and their interiors, the expenses for the improved plumbing system and the extra money needed to rebuild the local SPA's roof, we'll need an increased..."

" _They are still talking...They don't stop...Their mouths look like a parallel universe trying to suck-out all the_ warmth _of Creation...Numbers...So many numbers and percentages..._ " Luna thought as even her most powerful spells felt useless against the overflowing _dull_ the ponies surrounding her were emanating like a _beefed-up Bureaucratic Version_ of the Elements of Harmony.

" _ **The Elements of Dullness**_? _This is how I will perish?"_ the Moon Princess wondered weakly as she felt her conscious thoughts slowly fading away like ashes scattered to the wind under the Legalese assault.

It will be dawn already when she will finally return in herself and see that she had compiled, signed (In triple) and stamped every paper perfectly like she would have normally while in her _trance_ and the Accountant ponies happily taking everything every paper and merrily skip away to file all that in proper order like they apparently loved to do.

"I-I-I did it...I DID IT! I DID IT!" Luna screamed with broken glee as her bloodshot eyes scanned the room just in case a last lawyer or accountant was waiting in the shadows like a bureaucratic ninja and only finding blissful silence welcoming her ears.

"I SURVIVED AN ACCOUNTING MEETING! I DID IT! THIS NEEDS CELEBRATION!" Luna bellowed in happiness as tears of elation escaped her eyes while she ran through the corridors laughing maniacally as she looked for her beloved sister and son.

"SISTER! MAELSTROM! LET'S HAVE BREAKFAST IN CANTER- _ **WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE!?**_ " the Moon Princess roared in fury at the complete and utter chaos, and the stench of intercourse, in the room.

"Oh?...Ah! Good Morning, Lulu!" Celestia said yawning tiredly as she got up from the floor making Trixie hugging her fall to the floor groaning.

"Who's there?" Maelstrom asked tiredly while still _spooning_ with Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Celestia..." Luna hissed as her eyes started shining in barely-controlled magic.

"Ehm...Eeeehm..." immediately understanding how much she fucked-up, Celestia tried coming up with an explanation, only to come up with absolutely nothing.

"YOU!" the Moon Alicorn bellowed in pure madness as she started foaming at the mouth.

"I-I-I can explain!"

"You forced us to undergo the greatest torture known to Ponykind...Just so that THOU COULD FORNICATE WITH MINE SON AND THE ELEMENTS!?" the Moon Alicorn screamed at the top of her lungs making the windows explode.

"I-I-I like his dick-AH!" Celestia blurted-out before covering her mouth in horror and blanching.

 **Three seconds later – Lotus and Aloe Spa Parlor -**

 _Sigh!_ "It will take a while to rebuild the roof, eh?" Lotus asked sighing as she watched the plastic sheet that had been taped on the hole on their roof.

"Have no fear, sister. The Princesses themselves said they will take care of everything, the repairs will be done in no time!" Aloe answered with a reassuring smile.

 _ **FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_ **!**

 _ **BOOOM**_ **!**

"..."

"...Then again...it may also mean that it may take a while longer to finish rebuilding." Aloe said watching the unconscious Sun Princess in the new crater in their now-half-demolished Spa parlor.

Lotus instead simply opted to break-down in a sorrow-filled crying fit.

 **Extra file: a Tribute to a friend story.**

 **Ponyville – ' _Small Paradise'_ Massage Parlor - **

"...So your mother demolished the whole place?" the human masseur behind the desk asked in surprise.

"Accidentally, Buck." Maelstrom answered sighing.

"It explains why lately I have more clients than usual," Buck answered uneasy.

"...Mom still thinks you are evil?" the Prince asked sighing.

"I don't blame her, I am the first human outside the ones she has met in your world, and she has no idea who I am, so I cannot exactly hold it against her." the other replied shrugging.

"And Aunt Celestia loves your massages even too much, that too may be a reason." he said with narrowed eyes.

"Look! She was stressed and I just did my job! I had no idea she then used you others to _calm down_ once I was done massaging her." Buck, also known as _Blackbeard_ , answered with a sorry expression.

"I am not blaming you, but after this...I fear mom will be planning against you with even more fervor than before." Maelstrom answered grimly.

"Hurray..." the human masseur said sarcastically as he deflated in his seat.

 **DONE!**

 **Chapter finished and omake too written.**

 **It is not a proper omake actually, but a THANK YOU for Tremor230 finally writing a MLP story as I asked him to do! XD**

 **(The title is " _It's the hands, I guess..."_ ) a parody/crackfic of sorts, one that I find honestly hilarious even if it still has only 3 chapters XD.**

 **Even if it was not a crossover with Naruto.**

 **Next Chapter...Celestia again! XD**

 **NO, I am not skipping the wedding, I only had Sombra happen before the wedding XD**

 **Next chapter will cover a small "What happened" with Shining and Cadence as well,**

 **Why? Because the Wedding AND the mess with Crysalys will actually be the LAST chapter of this Fanfic, and I still want to write more chapters before finishing this adventure called ' _The Prince of Storms'_ , even if I have to screw-up the timeline to do it! LoL.**

 **Sorry, but this is what I decided XD.**

 **Thank you for reading my story!**


End file.
